El cumplir de una promesa inolvidable
by Roquel
Summary: Au. Yaoi. 1x2. De pequeños se conocieron, una tragedia los separo... ¿Que pasara ahora que vuelven a encontrarse?...
1. Despues de la tragedia

El CUMPLIR DE UNA PROMESA INOLVIDABLE  
Por Roquel  
  
CAPITULO 1  
  
DESPUÉS DE LA TRAGEDIA  
  
El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, sus ultimos rayos se asomaban detrás de las montañas, mostrando un hermoso paisaje digno de admirarse. Y aun dentro del bosque era fácil observarlo, para los hombres que cabalgaban alrededor de una carabana, que provenía de las tierras del norte después de celebrar el compromiso de sus descendientes.  
  
Las familias Maxwell y Yuy, regresaban de la fiesta donde anunciaban oficialmente la unión de sus hijos, que traeria prosperidad y fortaleza para ambos reinos. Habían decidido regresar juntos, no solo porque sus tierras colindaran, sino también para protección de los herederos, ya que en los ultimos meses habían atacado a distintas familias, asesinandolas sin compasión. Nadie sabía porque lo hacían exactamente, ni porque solo atacaban a familias de la realeza, aquel grupo que se hacía llamar Colmillo Blanco no robaba, no secuestraba, solo asesinaba.  
  
Asi que por seguridad, tanto Yuy como Maxwell decidieron que sus familias deberian ir juntas, custodiadas por más de una docena de hombres. No les gustaba la idea de que pronto la noche les alcanzara sin haber llegado a sus tierras, se veían obligados a acampar en claro cercano, los soldados tomaron guardia alrededor de la fogata que habian encendido, mientras que hombres y mujeres conversaban amenamente, y los niños jugaban y bailaban rodeando el fuego.  
  
Entre tantos pequeños habia dos que se distinguian, que bailaban tomados de la mano, cantando alegremente, sus risas contagiaban a todo el que la escuchara. Uno de ellos, el único hijo de la familia Yuy, se movía siguiendo los pasos del otro pequeño, el hijo menor de los Maxwell.  
  
El pequeño Heero sonreia al ver como Duo lo hacía, y su cabello oscuro se agitaba conforme a sus saltos y movimientos bruscos, mientras que su mirada cobalto brillaba de alegría, al ser totalmente feliz. Mientras que Duo, aquel chiquillo de hermosos ojos violetas y largo cabello castaño sujeto en una cola a la altura de su nuca, sonreia de solo ver a Heero, y sus ojos centellaban al verlo feliz, lo conocía desde que eran pequeños, y a sus siete años no había una persona a la cual quisiera más, le habia costado hacer que Heero confiara en él.  
  
- Joven Heero, Duo... ¿Pueden venir un momento? - les llamo una mujer sentada al otro lado del fuego, haciendo que tanto Duo como Heero dejaran de bailar para acercarse a ella.  
  
- Tia Helen, ¿Que sucede? - pregunto el chiquillo lleno de curiosidad  
  
- No seas impaciente, Duo - sonrio la mujer, levantando una pequeña caja y colocandola en sus piernas - Me he tomado la molestia, de hacerles un regalo por el anuncio de su compromiso  
  
- ¿Compromiso? - pregunto de nuevo Duo - ¿Que es eso?  
  
- Creo que no hay problema que se los explique... Un compromiso es un trato, que sus padres realizaron para asegurar el beneficio y la prosperidad de sus reinos.  
  
- Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros - interrumpio esa vez Heero  
  
- Pues siendo ustedes los herederos de ambos reinos, tiene que cumplir ese trato  
  
- ¿Y como debemos cumplirlo? - pregunto Duo  
  
- Solamente deben casarse cuando cumplan la mayoria de edad.  
  
- ¿Casarse? - dijo Duo sin entender - Y eso con que se come - la mujer rio ante el comentario  
  
- No es asi, casarse es que ustedes dos unan sus vidas, trayendo felicidad y paz para sus familias, permanecer siempre juntos, amarse y quererse para siempre.  
  
- Pero yo ya quiero a Heero  
  
- Y yo quiero a Duo  
  
- Eso quiere decir que el trato ya se ha cumplido, no? - dijo Duo, y la mujer sonrio aun más  
  
- Si algo asi, pero deben seguir cumpliendolo, cuando sean más grandes podrán entenderlo mejor - abrio la caja, sacando de ella dos collares plateados con un camafeo redondo - He mandado a grabar estos medallones con sus iniciales  
  
La mujer, se los acerco y en ellos podía verse las iniciales HY en uno y DM en otro. Tomo el que tenía las letras DM, y lo acerco para colocarlo en el cuello de Duo. Él la miro extrañado.  
  
- Este es un regalo de mi parte - dijo sonriendo ampliamente  
  
Duo miro el collar y lo saco de su cabeza. Helen se extraño ante su acción.  
  
- ¿No te gusta? - pregunto confundida  
  
- Dices que siempre debemos estar juntos, no es verdad?  
  
- Si, asi es, pero eso que tiene que ver  
  
Sin embargo Duo no le contesto, abrio el camafeo y corto un mechon de su pelo, colocandolo dentro de él, para después cerrarlo y colgarlo en el cuello de Heero. Fue el turno de Heero para mirarlo extrañado, y antes de decir algo más, Duo extendio su pequeña mano para tomar el otro collar, arrancar algunos cabellos de Heero sin darle tiempo a protestar por la acción, colocarlo dentro de él, y colgarlo en su cuello.  
  
- Asi yo no te olvidare, tu no me olvidaras y estaremos siempre juntos - dijo sonriente lanzandose a abrazar a Heero  
  
- ¿Lo prometes? - pregunto Heero - Prometes que siempre estaremos juntos  
  
- Claro - dijo Duo sin soltarlo  
  
- Recuerda que las promesas siempre deben cumplirse, y tu debes darme tu palabra - insistio el pequeño Yuy  
  
- Lo prometo, Heero. Siempre estaremos juntos - dijo firmemente y Heero correspondio al abrazo  
  
- Es una promesa - murmuro en su oído  
  
Helen miro conmovida la escena. Amaba al pequeño Duo, y no es que no quisiera a Solo, el hermano mayor de este, pero con Duo era diferente, era alegre, risueño, incluso habia hecho que Heero fuera más abierto, que jugara con ellos, que hablara más.  
  
Aun cuando Solo era cinco años mayor que Duo, siempre le gustaba participar en los juegos de su pequeño hermano, y se divertía mucho en compañia de Heero. Solo también lo queria como si fuera de la familia.  
  
- Oye Duo, ven a jugar - llamo Solo donde también había algunos niños más, los primos de Duo y Heero.  
  
- Si - dijo Duo y arrastro a Heero con él  
  
Los pequeños saltaban y brincaban, querian internarse en el bosque pero sus padres se lo tenían prohibido asi que solo les quedaba platicar y sentarse junto a los mayores para tratar de no aburrirse. La noche estaba llena de gritos de felicidad, de risas melodiosas, de platicas con o sin sentido. Todo parecía perfecto...  
  
Pero tras toda esa perfección, los guardias no había notado que alguien los vigilaba, aquel grupo del que temían ahora se disponía a atacarlos, sin que se dieran cuenta, comenzaron a rodearlos, y todo el ruido les permitía ocultar cualquier sonido que por error se fuera a escuchar.  
  
Paso demasiado rápido, tanto que ni siquiera sabía que los había golpeado, de pronto las risas se esfumaron, y los gritos de felicidad, se convirtieron en gritos de terror y angustia. Los hombres a caballo entraron en el campamento arrasando con todo, ropa, cosas... personas... Una lluvia de flechas cayo golpeando y asesinando todo a su paso. El fuego se extendio y lo que los bandidos no destruyeron, fue destruido por él.  
  
- Solo llevate a Duo, cuidalo!!! - grito Helen, después de que una flecha la hubiera atravesado, y viendo como sus dos sobrinos se encontraban de pie en toda esa masacre  
  
Solo vio como la mano de su tia caia a tierra sin vida, y sin otro pensamiento en la cabeza, obedecio al instante, corrio hasta alcanzar a Duo y lo sujeto del brazo, intentando llevarlo al bosque. Pero este se resistio regreso su vista a lo que ante había sido el campamento, buscando a alguien más.  
  
- Duo, vamonos!! - decía Solo intentando jalarlo  
  
- No! - dijo de forma firme - No me ire sin Heero, no esta aqui. Debo buscarlo, debemos llevarlo con nosotros, yo se lo prometí.  
  
- No, Duo!...  
  
Pero antes de decir algo más Duo se solto y corrio a donde habia visto la inconfundible figura de Heero, parado a un lado de sus padres, mirando confundido a los hombres a caballo que cruzaban por el bosque. Sus ojos cobalto recorrian los cuerpos que yacían ante él, viendo como el fuego consumia todo lo que quedaba, y como algunos soldados seguian intentando luchar...  
  
- Heero, vamonos!. Ven con nosotros!!! - dijo Duo sujetandolo de la mano para jalarlo, a lo cual no opuso resistencia  
  
Los tres pequeños niños corrieron, para perderse en el bosque, pero el sonido de las flechas volvio a atravesar el aire, rompiendo cualquier silencio, clavandose en la tierra, en los arboles... en un pequeño y frágil cuerpo...  
  
- SOLO!!! - grito Duo al verlo caer, soltando a Heero y acercandose a él  
  
- Vete, Duo, vete! - dijo con voz débil  
  
- No, no me ire sin ti, vamos - renegaba Duo tratando de levantarlo  
  
- Mi tia me pidio que te cuidara y yo debo obedecerla. Debes irte, Duo - dijo Solo sosteniendo la mano del pequeño Duo - Heero, llevatelo, cuidalo mucho!  
  
Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer muerto. Duo sintio las lagrimas desbordar sus ojos, y una gran pena inundo su alma, todo parecía una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla...  
  
- Duo - le llamo Heero, tomo su mano y los ojos violetas se fijaron en los cobalto, dolor había ahora en ellos. Sin decir nada más ambos corrieron perdiendose en el bosque  
  
Corrieron escuchando el relinchar de los caballos tras ellos, y sintiendo como el frío golpeaba sus pequeños cuerpecitos. Su respiración comenzaba a agitarse, y parecía que estaban a salvo, hasta que escucharon como algunas ramas crujieron trás los arbustos que había enfrente.  
  
- Por aqui - dijo Heero, quien aun no soltaba a Duo, y lo jalo a la izquierda, donde el salpicar del agua se escuchaba.  
  
Se encontraron atrapados, un rio les impedía seguir corriendo, y el sonido de cascos se acercaba, de forma lenta y pausada pero se acercaba. Duo sujeto aun más fuerte la mano de Heero y espero pacientemente a que pasara lo que fuera a pasar...  
  
Un caballo aparecio entre la espesura del bosque, y un hombre los miraba con malicia, un hacha colgaba de su mano, y una sonrisa frivola aparecia en su rostro. Parecía no tener prisa en acercarse, haciendo que Duo se estremeciera al solo verlo.  
  
- Vaya, vaya. Miren a quien me he encontrado - dijo con un voz que hizo temblar a los pequeños, el hacha se balanceo y la coloco listo para atacar - Crei que sus padres les habian prohibido internarse en el bosque...  
  
- ... - Ni Duo, ni Heero lo contradijeron, esperando sus proximas palabras  
  
- Saben lo que le sucede a un niño que desobedece - dijo y Duo no puedo resistirse a contestar  
  
- Es castigado  
  
- Eres inteligente - dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa  
  
- Pero solo nuestros padres pueden castigarnos, será mejor que se vaya antes de que ellos vengan o conocera su furia - Las palabras de Heero, hicieron que la sonrisa aumentara en el rostro del bandido, y solto una carcajada antes de seguir  
  
- Tienes toda la razón pequeño, pero tus padres no estan aqui, y no volveras a verlos, asi que yo puedo castigarlos... No entiendes que ellos han muerto  
  
- Eso no es cierto - dijo de repente Duo  
  
- Tu eres Duo Maxwell, o me equivoco?  
  
- No, no se equivoca  
  
- A!, entonces tu debes ser Heero Yuy - comento fijandose en el jovencito a un lado  
  
- Si, asi es  
  
- ¿Quien es usted? - pregunto Duo  
  
- Eso es algo que no creo conveniente decir  
  
- Si usted sabe quienes somos, nosotros tenemos derecho a saber quien es usted - insistio Duo  
  
- Siguen sorprendiendome pequeños... Pero sigo sin creer conveniente que sepan quien soy yo, aun cuando sé que no podran decirselos a nadie - miro una vez más a los pequeños - Soy Odin Lowe  
  
- ... - los pequeños lo miraron sin saber que decir  
  
- ¿Con quien empezare? - preguntó Odin de repente  
  
- ¿Empezar, qué? - pregunto molesto Duo  
  
- Mi matanza - contesto de manera fria - ¿Quien de ustedes será el primero en morir?  
  
El caballo al fin estaba frente a ellos, podían sentir el aliento del animal sobre sus rostros, y podían ver como el filo de aquella arma alumbraba el bosque, se escucho como su filo corto el aire, cuando él la movio de forma rápida.  
  
En ese momento Heero solto la mano de Duo y levanto una gran piedra que estaba a sus pies, lanzandola con fuerza al rostro del jinete, quien grito de dolor al sentir el golpe sobre su ojo, dejando caer el hacha que hizo al caballo asustarse y levantarse haciendolo caer. Sin embargo eso no calmo al animal, Heero vio como se acercaba hasta él.  
  
- HEERO!! - grito Duo y corrio para empujarlo lejos del caballo, pero en ese instante el animal se levantaba una vez más haciendo que Duo perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al rio, cuya fuerza no tardo en arrastrarlo, mientras él seguia gritando el nombre de aquel otro niño - HEERO!!  
  
- DUO!!! - grito Heero levantandose rápidamente y viendo como Duo era arrastrado, pero antes de correr trás él sintio una mano sobre su hombro y volteo topandose con el rostro ensangrentado de Odin  
  
- Maldito mocoso!!! - gruño el hombre lanzando un golpe al rostro del pequeño, dejandolo inconsciente al acto.  
  
Odin levanto una mano hasta su rostro y la separo, observando detenidamente la sangre que la cubría, gruño de nuevo, saco un cuchillo entre sus ropas, y miro una vez más al pequeño que estaba inconsciente en el suelo, se acerco a él, y fue cuando algo mas lo distrajo...  
  
Pasos y cascos se acercaban a toda velocidad, el ruido de los arbustos le indico que no tardarian en estar ahi. Miro una vez más a Heero, no podía matarlo, no a menos que quisiera que lo atraparan... Lo mejor era irse. Subio a su caballo y cabalgo rio arriba, perdiendose pronto de la vista...  
  
Y pronto detrás de los arbustos, un hombre aparecio, bajo rápidamente del caballo y fue a auxiliar al pequeño a la vez que decía.  
  
- Sr. Khushrenada, por aqui. Aqui hay alguien.  
  
Y sin perdida de tiempo, de la nada aparecieron una docena de caballos, todos ellos dirigidos por Treize Khushrenada, un hombre joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos avellanados. El consejero real de ambos reinos, y no solo de las familias Maxwell y Yuy, tiempo atrás había servido a la familia Novena, quienes también habían sido asesinados por Colmillo Blanco, aunque para su suerte no tenían hijos, pero en cuanto a los Peacecraft, él tuvo que hacerse cargo de Milliardo y de la pequeña Relena.  
  
- Heero - murmuro cuando vio al pequeño que el soldado sostenia entre sus brazos - ¿Alguien más hay con vida?  
  
- No señor - anuncio un hombre detrás de él - El campamento fue destrozado, no quedo nada, y todas las pertenecias estan ahi. No cabe duda de que Colmillo Blanco volvio atacar.  
  
- Y algun Maxwell, que hay del pequeño? - pregunto sin cambiar su tono de voz, indiferente y despreocupado. El hombre que cargaba a Heero movio la cabeza en señal de negación - Entonces llevenlo al reino.  
  
El soldado entrego a Heero a uno de sus compañeros y todos ellos regresaron.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~/ ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- Eres un tonto!! - grito aquel hombre mientras veía como el otro curaba la herida de su rostro  
  
- ¿Que querías que hiciera?. Matarlo ahi mismo, y que tus hombres me atraparan. Dijiste que nos darias el tiempo suficiente para huir - le respondio Odin en el mismo tono  
  
- Y se los di, no tengo la culpa de que entretuvieras hablando con ellos - repetía mientras se movia por toda la habitación  
  
- Yo no hable con ellos - mintio  
  
- Mas te vale, no quiero tener problemas, aun cuando ya los tengo.  
  
- Debes tranquilizarte Treize, aun cuando yo lo hubiera hecho, ellos no recordarían nada de lo que sucedio. Volveras a quedarte con su dinero, tal como lo haces con la fortuna de los Peacecraft, cuando ellos sean mayores ya no tendran nada. Y ese Yuy aun es muy pequeño, como para hacerse cargo de todas sus obligaciones, para cuando tenga la edad suficiente, lo tendras a tu merced.  
  
- ¿Que hay de Duo? - pregunto el hombre cerciorandose de que nadie escuchaba tras la puerta  
  
- ¿Que con él?  
  
- Aun no lo hemos encontrado  
  
- Por él ni siquiera debes preocuparte, cayo al río mucho antes de que tus hombre llegaran, la corriente lo arrastro rio abajo. No creo que haya sobrevivido.  
  
- Mis hombres se encuentran buscandolo, asi que por tu bien, más vale que asi sea... Ahora vete, no quiero que nadie te vea aqui.  
  
- De acuerdo - dijo y antes de salir por la pared falsa que se encontraba detrás de ellos, preguntó - Ya conseguiste que la familia Winner te acepte como consejero y como sucesor si algo llegara a suceder.  
  
- Estoy en eso, pero me ha costado mucho trabajo, Sally , no confía en mí... En cuanto lo logre, los mandare llamar, mientras tanto será mejor que se oculten.  
  
- Lo que usted diga...  
  
Treize se dejo caer en la silla, de nuevo le habian fallado. La noticia de la masacre en el bosque había corrido como agua, ahora todos estaban enterados y las condolencias no tardarían en aparecer, y lo que más le frustraba era que también se sabia que el único sobreviviente había sido el heredero del trono Yuy, el joven Heero, ahora no podría matarlo como tenía planeado. Ya tenía suficiente con cuidar a los hijos Peacecraft, también tendría que cuidar a un Yuy.  
  
Y para molestar aun más su humor, no podía convencer a Sally Po de que era un hombre de fiar, y siendo ella la tutora del pequeño Winner, su palabra era ley... Desde que el Rey Winner habia fallecido, Po se había vuelto demasiado estricta en cuanto a las personas que manejaban la fortuna. Asi que él no podía entrar a menos que la convenciera...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Heero se movio en la cama, y poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, sentía como si hubiera dormido todo el día, y en efecto asi era. La noche habia pasado y un nuevo día estaba a punto de acabarse. Heero tardo en identificar el lugar donde estaba, se levanto al reconocerlo. Su cabeza le dolio, pero más especificamente su mejilla, levanto su mano y la toco, y en cuanto sintio la presión, la retiro bruscamente, aun le dolía...  
  
¿Que estaba haciendo en su habitación?... ¿Que habia pasado?... ¿Donde estaba Duo?  
  
Y esta ultima pregunta hizo a Heero saltar de la cama, aun llevaba las ropas del día anterior. Y su collar aun estaba en su cuello, lo acaricio mientras se veía en el espejo. Algo que llamaba más su atención, era ese golpe que ahora parecía haberse inflamado, y tenía cierto aspecto morado...  
  
Sonrio al volver a tocarlo... ¿Que diria Duo en cuanto lo viera?... Seguro que se emocionaria y trataria de tocarlo mientras él lo impedía, y después pelearian para ver quien ganaba, y ver si Duo podía tocarlo. Si, eso es lo que Duo haría... Estaba a punto de salir para ir a buscarlo cuando una mujer entro en su habitación.  
  
Nunca la habia visto, esa mujer era una extraña para él, y se sorprendio aun más cuando vio a la mujer sonreir y acercarse, al parecer revisando su golpe.  
  
- ¿Te duele? - le pregunto, y él asintio levemente. La mujer lo cargo hasta sentarlo en la mesa de la habitación, para después acercarse con una bandeja de agua y un trapo seco  
  
Heero detuvo su mano al ver lo que pretendia hacer, no, no podía permitir que lo curaran cuando Duo aun no lo había visto, de lo contrario como iba a convencerlo de que eso era un golpe, aun cuando no sabía porque tenía un golpe ni que o quien lo había golpeado...  
  
- No te preocupes, no te dolera mucho - dijo la mujer pensado que le preocupaba que le doliera  
  
- No, no es eso, pero ya no va a parecer un golpe - la mujer lo miro extrañada  
  
- Y ¿Por que quieres que parezca un golpe? - pregunto  
  
- Porque si no lo parece, Duo no va a creer que es uno - La mujer ahogo un gemido cuando escucho el nombre, acaso el pequeño no recordaba lo que había sucedido? - ¿Quien eres? - pregunto Heero al ver la reacción de la mujer  
  
- Mi nombre es Lady Une, y trabajo para el señor Treize  
  
- Ah! Y ¿Que haces aqui? - volvio a preguntar  
  
- Creo que será mejor que él te lo diga... No te preocupes, va a seguir pareciendo un golpe - añadio al ver que él todavía no queria ser curado  
  
Heero no pregunto nada más, de su boca solo escapaban debiles //auch// cuando sentía la frialdad del agua sobre su rostro. Mientras que Une se dedicaba a revisarlo con cuidado para después quitarle la ropa, sucia y maltratada que llevaba, y lo vistio con ropas limpias, pero cuando intento quitarle el camafeo, Heero se resistio y lo tomo en su mano para alejarlo de ella.  
  
- Damelo - pidio ella - Esta sucio, hay que limpiarlo  
  
- No - renego él  
  
- Pero hay que limpiarlo  
  
- Yo lo hare, pero no voy a quitarmelo - insistio  
  
- De acuerdo, toma - le extendio un paño humedo y Heero comenzo a limpiarlo cuidadosamente, tratando de quitar toda la tierra que cubrían las letras DM, y dejandolo tan limpio como cuando se lo regalaron - ¿Que tienes adentro? - pregunto Une al ver el cuidado con el que lo hacía  
  
Heero sonrio y lo abrio mostrando unas cuantas hebras de un hermoso cabello castaño. Une lo miro confundida.  
  
- Es Duo - fue lo único que dijo, haciendo que Une borrara la confusión en su rostro, dejando en su lugar la tristeza.  
  
Heero se extaño ante la reacción de aquella mujer, volvio a cerrar el camafeo y lo guardo entre sus ropas. Salto de la mesa y volvio a verse en el espejo, le gustaba más la apariencia que tenía antes, no por la ropa, sino porque asi le sería más fácil convencer a Duo de que era un golpe, aquel moreton que tenía en su pomulo.  
  
Volteo buscando a la mujer llamada Une, y al no verla se extraño aun más. Ahora estaba listo para ir a ver a Duo. Salio de aquella habitación y comenzo a recorrer los pasillos, que le sorprendieron estaban silenciosos. A lo lejos vio a la mujer de larga cabellera castaña, y vio como entraba en una de las habitaciones, se acerco en silencio y escucho tras la puerta...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- Mi señor - anuncio una voz  
  
- ¿Que sucede Lady? - pregunto mientras sus ojos se fijaban en la mujer que entraba  
  
- ¿Lo han encontrado? - pregunto a su vez, acercandose - ¿Han encontrado al pequeño Maxwell?  
  
- No, no hay ningun sobreviviente excepto Heero. Colmillo Blanco dejo limpio el lugar, mato tanto a los Yuy como a los Maxwell  
  
- ¿Ya encontraron su cuerpo?  
  
- No  
  
- Entonces todavía hay esperanza  
  
- No lo creo, Une. La corriente lo arrastro rio abajo, mis hombres lo han estado buscando pero no hay rastros de Duo por ningun lado, lo más seguro es que su cuerpo se haya hundido...  
  
- Eso no es cierto!!! - grito Heero abriendo la puerta, haciendo que las dos personas dentro de ella se sorprendieran  
  
- Heero! - hablo Treize - Me alegra que ya hayas despertado ¿Como te sientes?  
  
- ¿Donde esta Duo? - pregunto Heero sin vacilar  
  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirandose entre si. Heero los miro molesto. ¿Que era lo que estaban ocultando?  
  
- ¿Donde esta Duo? - pregunto aun más energicamente  
  
- Recuerdas lo que sucedio ayer  
  
Heero lo miro confuso, ¿A que se referia?... Y al ver directamente a los ojos avellanados, fue como si una pelicula pasara ante sus ojos. Los gritos, las flechas, el fuego, los hombres... Sus padres, sus amigos, sus familiares, muertos frente a él... El rio... Duo... Y después de eso recordaba como algo se acercaba a su cara, provocandole un dolor intenso y después no habia nada...  
  
Levanto su mano para tocar de nuevo su moreton. Y la triste y dolorosa verdad cayo sobre él... Sentia el escozor en sus ojos, el temblar en sus piernas, la agitación en su corazón y el dolor de su alma... No podía ser cierto!... Duo no podía haberlo dejado, no cuando se lo había prometido... Y todo era su culpa, Duo lo habia salvado, Duo había arriesgado su vida por él, cuando él no lo merecía, cuando él no podía vivir sin verlo de nuevo, sin escuchar su risa una vez más...  
  
- No... no - balbuceo sin sentido  
  
Retrocedio deseando que todo fuera una broma, que aun estuviera soñando. Y la tristeza en el rostro de aquella mujer le demostraba que no era asi... No podía creerlo... No queria creerlo!... Se dio la vuelta y corrio, perdiendose por el pasillo, deseando morir... Y antes de que Une fuera por él, Treize la llamó  
  
- Te haras cargo de él  
  
- Si, mi señor  
  
- Llevalo al reino Peacecraft, Milliardo y Relena le harán compañia, aun cuando Milliardo es más grande, se entedera muy bien con Relena. Yo me quedare aqui un poco más para recibir y contestar las condolencias, y arreglar los negocios de ambas familias.  
  
- Como usted ordene mi señor.  
  
Une se despidio con una inclinación y salio de ahi a toda prisa...  
  
- Tal vez no este muerto - murmuro Treize al encontrarse solo - Pero lo estara si es que llega a aparecer  
  
Ya tenia en sus manos la fortuna Maxwell, y si ese pequeño aparecia, le traeria demasiados problemas, además de que con cuidar a tres mocosos eran más que suficiente, sobre todo porque tenía que encontrarles un matrimonio donde él pudiera seguir haciendose cargo de las fortunas.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- Shh. No hagas ruido - se escucho la voz de un pequeño niño  
  
- No debemos estar aqui, Wufei. Si Catherin nos descubre se va a enojar. Sabes que no le gusta que estemos a estas horas fuera de la casa, cuando ella no esta - le regaño un chiquillo, de cabellera castaña y unos preciosisimos ojos esmeralda  
  
- Vamos Trowa, no seas cobarde, cuantas veces le has hecho caso - replico el otro pequeño niño, de cabellera intensamente negra, al igual que sus profundos ojos  
  
- Ese no es el punto, no has visto a los soldados que andan merodeando por aqui. Si nos encuentran...  
  
- Shhhh - volvio a callarlo el pequeño Wufei - Es por aqui  
  
- ¿Que estamos buscando?  
  
- Escuche ruidos aqui hace rato  
  
- ¿Que clase de ruidos? Pudieron haber sido solamente las ranas o el agua golpear con las rocas.  
  
- Crees que soy tan tonto  
  
- mmm...  
  
- No me contestes, quieres! - amonesto Wufei mientras se abria camino por la maleza  
  
- Vamonos, Catherin no tardara en llegar y tengo hambre  
  
- No seas aguafiestas Trowa, es por aqui, lo se, falta poco... Vamos! - añadio ante de que su amigo pudiera seguir regañandolo  
  
Los dos pequeños caminaron en silencio por la hierba, tratando de que nadie los viera. Y el estomago de ambos gruño al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Trowa perdiera la poca paciencia que le habia llegado.  
  
- Es todo, me voy. Ire a esperar a Catherin, ya veremos como te pone cuando regreses - dijo el pequeño de ojos esmeraldas y antes de marcharse sintio como su amigo lo sujetaba por el brazo. Enfadado regreso su vista para enfrentarlo  
  
- Ahi esta - dijo Wufei sin darle tiempo a que protestara  
  
- ¿Que es eso? - pregunto Trowa viendo el pequeño bulto que había en la orilla del rio  
  
- No es eso, es alguien - dijo Wufei acercandose  
  
Ambos caminaron con precaución hacia el pequeño que yacía boca abajo en la orilla. Sus ropas estaban sucias, y empapadas y su cabello estaba salido de su hermosa cola. Trowa levanto una de sus manos para recoger el cabello que cubría la cara de aquel pequeño. Pudo ver como habia un fuerte golpe en su frente, que incluso tenia sangre, seguramente provocado por una de las rocas del lugar.  
  
- ¿Quien esta ahi? - hablo la voz de un hombre mayor.  
  
- Vamonos! - dijo Wufei en voz baja  
  
- No podemos dejarlo aqui, hay que llevarlo con nosotros. Catherin lo curara y luego sabremos quien es él. - dijo Trowa, levantandolo por un brazo, mientras que Wufei hacia lo mismo por el otro.  
  
La cabeza de Duo cayo sin sentido hacia su pecho y los pequeños que lo ayudaban corrieron con mucha dificultad para ocultarse en la hierba y perderse de la vista de quien sea que estaba ahi cerca. La noche fue su aliada, y viviendo ellos donde vivían nadie se preocupaba por lo que hacían, en el pueblo nadie les prestaba atención.  
  
No tardaron en ver la pequeña casa, donde vivían, con aquella muchacha llamada Catherin, que era la hermana mayor de Trowa, y había aceptado cuidar a Wufei después de la muerte de sus padres, convirtiendose en algo muy parecido a su madre, ya que a sus 16 años, era lo suficientemente capaz para cuidar a dos pequeños de siete años.  
  
- ¿Donde han estado? - les grito en cuanto los vio entrar, pero inmediatamente el enojo se esfumo cuando reconocio lo que llevaban cargando - ¿Que sucedio? ¿Quien es él?  
  
- No sabemos - confeso Wufei - Estaba en la orilla del rio  
  
Catherin los ayudo a meterlo a la casa y lo acosto en su propia cama. Revisando con cuidado la herida que llevaba en su cabeza.  
  
- Tiene un poco de fiebre - dijo tocando su mejilla con el reverso de su mano - Traigan un poco de agua y algunas mantas.  
  
Wufei y Trowa obedecieron al instante, y poco después la herida de Duo estaba curada, y el comenzaba a recuperarse. Catherin los obligo a ir a la cocina y que le explicaran con detalle... Después de la explicación, ella los miro conmovida.  
  
- Me alegra que lo hayan encontrado, hubiera muerto si se quedaba ahi. Pero esperaremos a que despierte para preguntarle porque estaba ahi... Ahora coman y vayan a dormir, yo tengo que trabajar mañana temprano, y no quiero que se vayan a jugar ni nada parecido, se quedaran aqui y lo cuidaran, nada de molestarlo, dije cuidarlo. Entendido?  
  
- Si - dijeron los dos al unisono, comenzando a comer.  
  
Wufei y Trowa se acostaron en la cama de Trowa, para que Catherin pudiera dormir en la de Wufei. Por primera vez ellos estaban dispuestos a hacerle caso, y quedarse a cuidarlo.  
  
Para cuando Catherin regreso se encontro con un desastre, Wufei y Trowa habían intentado cocinar. Al principio se molesto pero cuando entendio sus intenciones, sonrio...  
  
- Hay muchos soldados en el pueblo - comento Wufei mientras comía lo que Catherin habia preparado  
  
- Si - respondio la muchacha - Creí haber oido que buscaban a alguien  
  
- Tal vez fue al principe - intervino Trowa - No ves que siempre se escapa, creo que cada día les cuesta más trabajo encontrarlo  
  
Y antes de decir algo más, un ruido en la habitación se escucho, un quejido más bien, haciendo que los tres se levantaran de la mesa y fueran a verlo. Catherin se inclino, y vio como los parpados del pequeño se abrian lentamente, mostrando, para su sorpresa, dos hermosos ojos violetas que lo veían con confusión.  
  
Duo miro las siluetas borrosas que aparecian ante él, se vio en la necesidad de cerrar sus ojos varias veces tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz. Sintio una mano en su mejilla y volteo topandose con una mirada cafe.  
  
- ¿Como te llamas, pequeño? - pregunto la mujer a su lado, y él la miro confundido  
  
- Creo que no sabe hablar - escucho otra voz y trato de buscar a su dueño, era un pequeño de su edad, de cabello y ojos negros  
  
- Duo - murmuro de forma débil  
  
- ¿Te llamas Duo? - pregunto la chica y él sintio como su cabeza dolía. Levanto su mano y se encontro con una venda cubriendola - Te golpeaste la cabeza - explico Catherin - No te muevas... Duo ¿Que?, No tienes apellido  
  
- Pero si nosotros no tenemos apellido - intervino Trowa - ¿Por que crees que él tiene un apellido?  
  
- Claro que si tenemos apellido, nosotros somos Barton y Wufei es Chang, el que no los ocupemos no significa que no los tengamos, que a ustedes no les guste es otra cosa.  
  
Duo sonrio ante la escena, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada mas... Solo había dicho Duo, porque recordaba haber escuchado a una voz lejana gritar ese nombre, una voz que le costaba trabajo identificar... ¿Quien era él?...  
  
- Y bien pequeño ¿Cual es tu nombre completo? - Duo nego con la cabeza - ¿No lo sabes? - asintio - ¿De donde eres? - volvio a negar - ¿Quienes son tus padres? - siguio negando  
  
- Vaya no se acuerda de nada - dijo Trowa al ver al pequeño - Excepto su nombre, y dudo que sea su verdadero nombre  
  
- ¿Quienes son ustedes? - pregunto Duo en voz baja  
  
- Habla! - se burlo Wufei al escucharlo  
  
- Wufei!! - le llamo la chica, y Duo sonrio - Mi nombre es Catherin, y ellos son Trowa y Wufei, ellos te trajeron aqui... Estabas en el rio. No sabes ¿Quien eres? ¿De donde vienes? ¿Quienes son tus padres?  
  
Duo la miro confundido, no entendia de que estaba hablando esa chica... No, no recordaba haber estado en un rio, no recordaba nada antes de haber despertado. Solo sabía que le dolía la cabeza, y se sentiá muy cansado.  
  
- No te preocupes pequeño Duo - dijo Catherin levantandose - Puedes quedarte con nosotros hasta que alguien venga por ti... Trowa, traele un poco de comida, Wufei ayudalo. Y esperen afuera hasta que se cambie.  
  
Catherin le ayudo a levantarse, y comenzo a sacarle la ropa maltratada y sucia, fue cuando noto el collar que colgaba de su cuello. Lo tomo entre sus manos, y rodeo con sus dedos las iniciales HY... Miro al pequeño y antes de preguntarle, sonrio:  
  
- Duo... ¿Ese es tu nombre? - Y Duo la miro sin saber que contestar. Ella pudo notar la confusión en aquellos ojos violetas - No importa, tu seras Duo.  
  
Le coloco una playera un poco gastada y un pantalon corto, además de trenzar su cabello, y cuando ella se dio vuelta para llamar a los otros pequeños, el tomo el camafeo entre sus manos y lo contemplo... No supo porque, pero eso le hizo sonreir, y se sintio un poco mejor. Lo guardo entre sus ropas, para comenzar a comer...  
  
Se divertio hablando y bromeando con los otros dos pequeños, hasta que Catherin lo mando a dormir. En ese lugar se sentia tranquilo, aun cuando sentia la necesidad de ir a buscar algo... o a alguien... Incluso ellos les habían contado sobre su vida, de como se habían quedado huerfanos, trantando de hacerle recordar algo en especial.  
  
Catherin durmio con él para cuidarlo, se acosto a su lado, y cubriendose con las mantas, mientras que Duo sujetaba fuertemente el camafeo en una de sus manos, estando profundamente dormido y sin darse cuenta, susurro, sin que nadie lo escuchara  
  
- Heero  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Desde que habia tenido esa discusión con Treize, corrio hasta que sintio como sus piernas ya no daban para más, totalmente exhausto y agitado, llego hasta la mas alta torre, aquella torre a donde siempre iba con Duo, y miraban juntos los atardeceres e incluso algunos amaneceres... Donde se sentaban a contemplar la belleza del lugar, sin que nadie los interrumpiera, sin que nadie los molestara... Su lugar preferido...  
  
A Duo le gustaban las alturas y es por eso que lo convencio para que lo acompañara siempre a ese lugar, y a él le encantaba hacerlo... Casi siempre los regañaban porque no se aparecian en todo el día, y la razon era porque se quedaban ahi hasta que la noche caía, y le sorprendia aun más que a Duo nunca se le acabaran los temas de conversación...  
  
La noche estaba apunto de caer, y Heero se acerco hasta la orilla, para contemplar el atardecer una vez más... Apoyandose en la orilla, sujetó su collar, acariciando las letras que en él había. Su dolor era demasiado grande...  
  
- Lo prometiste - susurro que se fue con el viento - Duo, tu mentiste... Tu me lo habias prometido... Tu prometiste que estarias siempre conmigo - añadio pensando, anhelando que Duo pudiera escucharlo  
  
Cerro fuertemente sus ojos cuando sintio como dos gruesas lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas, y como su garganta le molestaba. Podía sentir como su corazón se había roto y su alma lloraba...  
  
- Lo prometiste! - grito desde lo alto, sujetando aun más fuerte su collar...  
  
Y en ese instante un viento fuerte agito su cabello, y llevandose consigo las dos unicas lagrimas que se habían derramado...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Muy lejos de ahi, en un pequeño pueblo, situado en las tierras Winner. Los vendedores se habian instalado desde antes de que el sol saliera, y ahora llamaban a grandes voces para que los compradores se acercaran, pero no solo era para atraer clientes...  
  
- Oigan ustedes vuelvan aca - gritaba la voz de un hombre mayor, persiguiendo a tres pequeños  
  
- Atrapanos si puedes, grandulon - decía el niño que iba hasta enfrente  
  
- Es demasiado lento, ni siquiera puede mantenernos el ritmo - decia el segundo  
  
Mientras que el tercero reía. Era algo de verse todos los dias, desde que Wufei habia llegado a vivir con la familia Barton, ese tipo de escenas abundaban en el mercado. Y eran divertidas incluso para el hombre que los perseguia. Era un reto atraparlos con las manos en la masa, aquel hombre siempre los pillaba cuando ellos ya llevaban las manzanas, y los perseguia todo lo que podía, tratando de alcanzarlos, era un buen ejercicio, pero hasta esas fechas nunca lo había logrado y siempre terminaba regalandoles la manzana del día.  
  
El vendedor suspiro cansado, y se detuvo de golpe. De nuevo lo habían vencido. Hizo un ademán de derrota y dio media vuelta para regresar a su negocio. Y los chicos lo miraron felices de haber ganado una vez más. Pero no detenían su carrera, no hasta estar lejos de ahi, para que pudieran disfrutar de su premio. Wufei salto unas canastas y Trowa lo imito, hasta atrás venia Duo, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ejercicio.  
  
Duo miro las cajas y trato de saltar, pero antes de caer, otro pequeño se habia interpuesto en su camino y choco de lleno con él, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Duo se incorporo frotandose la cabeza, y topandose con un pequeño de su misma edad, cuyos cabello parecía del color del sol.  
  
- Auch - dijo levantandose y mirando al pequeño que yacia en el suelo - Deberias fijarte por donde vas.  
  
- Lo siento - murmuro el pequeño, y abrio sus ojos mostrando una hermosa mirada aqua - No fue mi intención  
  
- Por aqui - se escucho una voz a lo lejos, e hizo que el pequeño rubio se sobresaltara y se levantara rápidamente  
  
Duo se extraño ante su reacción, y se extraño aun más cuando sintio como el pequeño lo sujetaba por el brazo y lo jalaba para que fuera con él. No opuso resistencia, se dejo llevar y pronto se encontro corriendo al lado del pequeño.  
  
En cuanto se vieron libres de guardias, Duo no pudo evitar vagar su vista, topandose con un gran castillo, y mirando fijamente un torre. Le habia llamado la atención, y queria subir a ver...  
  
- Lo siento - le hablo el pequeño haciendo que Duo volteara a verlo - Lamento haberte tirado y más aun traerte contra tu voluntad, pero no tenía otra opción. Asi que te debo una  
  
Duo no le dijo nada, solo levanto su mano y señalo la torre que habia en lo alto. Quatre no comprendio al instante, siguio con su vista la mano del otro pequeño pero no encontro nada interesante, solo el castillo que lo prisionaba, y aparte de eso no habia nada más.  
  
- ¿Que? - pregunto y Duo estiro aun más su brazo, tratando de hacerle comprender - Es un castillo y ¿Que?  
  
Duo nego con la cabeza y fue ahora él quien lo arrastro hacia arriba, y por más que el pequeño tratara de resistirse no conseguia zafarse. Hasta que por fin Duo lo solto cerca de la pared del castillo.  
  
- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto aun sin entender  
  
- Puedes llevarme hasta alla - volvio a levantar su mano señalando la torre  
  
- ¿Por que quieres ir ahi?  
  
- No lo se  
  
- Entonces ¿Para que llevarte?  
  
- Por favor, me lo debes - mostro una gran sonrisa, haciendo que el lo mirara aun más extrañado  
  
- Esta bien - dijo derrotado - Ven  
  
Para sorpresa de Duo, ese niño golpeo una de las paredes y esta se abrio, mostrando unas escaleras que parecian no tener fin. El rubio le indico que lo siguiera, y que no hiciera ruido. Subieron las escaleras, y pronto vieron una puerta muy angosta, pero siguieron subiendo encontrando más por el camino, hasta que al fin el pequeño se asomo y antes de salir llevo un dedo a su boca para indicarle silencio. Duo asintio nervioso.  
  
Los pequeños salieron al pasillo, y Duo se maravillo con las pinturas y estatuas que estaban a su alrededor, caminaron rápido y en silencio, atravesaron un pasillo y luego otro, y cuando Duo comenzaba a impacientarse, vio que le señalaban las escaleras que lo llevarian hasta arriba.  
  
Duo subio emocionado, sin cuidar siquiera si hacía ruido, y en cuanto sintio el aire golpear su rostro, una extraña sensación aparecio en su pecho. Levanto sus manos al cielo y se estiro, absorbiendo profundamente el aire limpio y contemplando el maravilloso paisaje. Duo no sabia porque estaba ahi exactamente, solo había sentido la necesidad de ir, de ver y sentir...  
  
El muchacho rubio lo miro extrañado y su pregunta no pudo ocultarla para siempre.  
  
- ¿Por que querias venir aqui? - Duo se volvio mostrando una gran sonrisa  
  
- Te dije que no lo se, y no lo se, solo tenía ganas de venir aqui  
  
- ¿Como te llamas? - pregunto el pequeño  
  
- Duo... ¿Y tu?  
  
- Quatre Winner  
  
- Ah!, entonces tu vives aqui, no es asi?  
  
- Si, pero no me gusta estar todo el tiempo encerrado... Solo te llamas Duo? - pregunto curioso  
  
- No  
  
- Y entonces...  
  
- No lo se. No recuerdo nada - dijo sinceramente Duo mostrando otra gran sonrisa  
  
Y fue cuando Quatre se percato de algo más, cuando Duo se había estirado, había hecho que su collar saliera de entre sus ropas, y ahora Quatre lo veia sorprendido. Se acerco a él y lo contemplo  
  
- ¿Que es eso? - pregunto curioso  
  
- No lo se  
  
- ¿Por que lo llevas tu?  
  
- Porque es mio  
  
- Y si te llamas Duo, porque aqui tiene otras iniciales - Duo se encogio de hombros. Quatre seguia sin entender  
  
- Este es un lugar muy lindo - comento Duo apoyandose en la orilla para ver el pueblo - Los atardeceres deben verse fantasticos, desde aqui, o no?  
  
- Nunca había venido aqui - revelo Quatre acercandose a él - Pero si, es lindo...  
  
Duo sonrio aun más...  
  
- Me gustaria venir todos los dias, y comprobarlo por mi mismo  
  
- Puedes venir siquieres, solo no debes dejar que te vean los guardias y asi yo tendre alguien con quien platicar  
  
- En serio!... Es grandioso... Muchas gracias!!!  
  
Se quedaron ahi por largo tiempo viendo fijamente el paisaje, y Quatre se entretuvo con la platica del pequeño de ojos violetas. Reían y jugaban y Quatre se sentía feliz de nuevo... Y la llegada del atardecer les indico que era hora de bajar, e igual en silencio regresaron por donde habían subido... Pero en uno de los pasillos alguien los esperaba. Una mujer de larga cabellera rubia con unos profundos ojos azules, acompañada de algunos guardias...  
  
- Joven Quatre, ¿Cuantas veces le he dicho que no debe salir del castillo solo? - dijo la mujer en cuanto lo vio aparecer, acercandose rápidamente a él - Es peligroso, por su seguridad debe quedarse aqui.  
  
Quatre bajo la vista apenado y fue cuando la mujer se fijo en el otro niño, y su rostro mostro su desaprobación.  
  
- ¿Tu, que haces aqui? - pregunto con tono de reclamo, y fue cuando sus ojos se clavaron en el collar del pequeño.  
  
Siendo él un plebeyo, y vistiendo las ropas que traía, como era posible que trajera una joya de ese tipo?, Sally no salía de su asombro y solo una explicación vino a su mente.  
  
- Ladron! - apunto al chico con el dedo - Regresa eso inmediatamente, no se de donde lo hayas tomado pero sera mejor que me lo entregues ahora mismo  
  
Duo retrocedio mientras sujetaba su collar, no sabía porque, pero tenía la fuerte sensación de que debía protegerlo y no permitiria que nadie se lo quitara. Asi que se lanzo contra los guardias, intentando escapar, pero los guardias lo sometieron fácilmente, provocando en su cuerpo, algunos raspones, y cortaduras, ya que él no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente.  
  
- No, Sally, espera - grito Quatre al verlo - Ese collar es de él, dejalo libre, él no es ningun ladron, ha permanecido a mi lado todo el tiempo  
  
- Pero Quatre  
  
- Por favor - suplico Quatre y la mujer resoplo enfadada  
  
- Esta bien, pero no debe regresar por aqui. Si lo vuelvo a ver sera castigado, entendido?  
  
Dio la orden para que lo sacaran del palacio sin lastimarlo, mientras se llevaba a Quatre con ella. Bajaron las escaleras, y no tardaron en encontrarse con otra joven, solo unos cuantos años mayor que Quatre.  
  
- Oh, Sally!!. Al fin te encuentro - Y sus ojos celestes se fijaron en el pequeño - Me alegra que lo hayan encontrado. Querido Quatre no es bueno que andes solo por la calle.  
  
- ¿Que necesitas Dorothy?  
  
- Nada, es solo que he recibido una carta. De Treize Khushrenada, solicitando de nuevo una entrevista con usted.  
  
- Ese hombre nunca va a cansarse  
  
- Tal parece que no, pero deberias darle una oportunidad, he recibido muy buenas referencias de él  
  
- Me sorprende que digas eso, ya que casi todos sus señores, han resultado muertos. Los Noventa, los Kimali, los Peacecraft, los Yuy, los Maxwell, y no termino de enumerarlos...  
  
- Solo han sido coincidencias, y él incluso se ha encargado de los pequeños Peacecraft, e incluso del joven Yuy, yo creo que no es tan malo.  
  
- Me alegra que yo este a cargo... No me imagino lo que pasaria si ese hombre entrara aqui  
  
- No exageres, querida Sally  
  
- Si no exagero... Pero ahora quiero que lleves a tu primo a donde esta Hilde y Lucrecia  
  
- Esta bien, lo que ordenes.  
  
Y aun en contra de su voluntad, Dorothy sujeto la mano del pequeño y comenzo a caminar con él. No entendía porque teniendo 17 años, no le permitian intervenir en las decisiones, era lo suficientemente madura para poder ayudar a Sally con todo. Pero Sally no lo creía asi, le decía que aun le faltaba madurar y que solamente necesitaba su ayuda para cuidar a los pequeños.  
  
Hilde y Lucrecia eran primas, se parecían mucho en cuanto a su fisico, ambas tenian cabello oscuro e incluso sus ojos se parecian mucho, pero en cuanto a caracter, Hilde era demasiado agresiva de vez en cuando y Lucrecia era demasiado tranquila, y aun asi a Quatre le gustaba mucho mas la amistad de Hilde, ya que era de su misma edad, y siendo Lucrecia un año mayor, se comportaba demasiado seria algunas veces y eso no le gustaba... Sally le habia prometido a su abuelo que las cuidaria, y asi lo habia hecho, asi que cuando tuvo que hacerse cargo de la familia Winner, las mando llamar para que estuvieran cerca de ella y le hicieran compañia al pequeño Quatre  
  
Sally era demasiado sobreprotectora, no le gustaba que ellos hicieran algo peligroso, mucho menos salir del castillo, lo evitaba todo lo que podía, y esa era la razón por la cual Quatre se escapaba, no le gustaba estar encerrado. Sin embargo nunca habia logrado hacer que ellas lo acompañaran, ya que ellas respetaban y obedecian lo que Sally les dijera...  
  
En cuanto al asunto con Treize, Sally no confiaba en él, era cierto que tenia muy buena reputación en algunos lugares, pero en otros no era tan buena, y es por eso que estaba renuente a aceptar su ofrecimiento de trabajo.  
  
- Volvieron atraparte - dijo la pequeña que se acerco a Quatre, en cuanto lo dejaron en el jardin  
  
- Ni me digas Hilde, ya estaba bastante lejos cuando tuve que regresar  
  
- ¿Por que regresaste?  
  
- Porque lo debía - Hilde se extraño ante la respuesta.  
  
- ¿Viste algo interesante?  
  
- Si, y conoci a un niño  
  
- En serio?  
  
- Se llama Duo, y es muy divertido, me hubiera gustado platicar más con él.  
  
- No me digas que lo vio Sally  
  
- Entonces no te dire  
  
- ... - Hilde hizo una mueca de desagrado - ¿Y que le hizo?  
  
- Lo sacó  
  
- Asi como asi  
  
- Si  
  
- No lo encerro  
  
- No  
  
- Debe estar de muy buen humor - Ambos rieron ante lo dicho por la niña  
  
- ¿Que hacen? - pregunto otra pequeña acercandose - Ya regresaste, Quatre. No creo que debas estar saliendo, imagina si te pasa algo cuando estas alla afuera  
  
- Hola, Lucrecia - saludo secamente Quatre - Pues volví por mi voluntad, no porque me atraparan  
  
- Te he dicho que me llames Noin, no me gusta que me digas Lucrecia - La chica lo miro con enfado  
  
- Esta bien, esta bien... Vamos a jugar  
  
Y pronto el jardin se lleno de risas y gritos de felicidad....  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- Estas seguro - pregunto el hombre sobre su caballo  
  
- No hay duda señor, probablemente este vivo - comento el hombre parado a un costado de él - Hemos revisado el rio una y otra vez, y no hemos encontrado un solo rastro de él. Tal vez alguien lo encontro.  
  
- Nos hubieran avisado - insistio aquel hombre de mirada avellanada - Y si esta vivo porque nadie lo ha reportado  
  
- No lo se, Señor Treize, pero su cuerpo no esta por ningun lado. El joven Maxwell pudo haber sobrevivido.  
  
- ... - Treize miro con furia al hombre, lo que decía no podía ser cierto, no debía ser cierto...  
  
- Podemos buscar en los pueblos cercanos para tratar de encontrarlo  
  
- No - dijo firmemente - Si esta vivo, pronto aparecera, tal vez su cuerpo se hundio o algo parecido, asi que no podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo cuando no hay esperanza. Ahora necesito que tus hombres custodien ambos castillos.  
  
El guardia movio la cabeza indicando que asi lo haria y Treize se alejo rápidamente de ahi, ¿Que podía hacer para que eso no fuera cierto, para que no tuviera problemas con aquel pequeño?... Solo quedaba una alternativa  
  
- Odin! - grito en cuanto entro en la casa, derrumbada y vieja  
  
- ¿Que sucede Treize? - hablo un hombre a sus espaldas, con una sonrisa frivola en su rostro y mostrando algo que parecia comida - Necesitas ya de tus hombres, ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?  
  
- Si  
  
- Eso es genial!... Ya empezabamos a aburrirnos  
  
- Lo que quiero es que por ahora todo se tranquilice, asi que sera mejor que los hombres se dispersen, no me conviente atacar a alguien más por un tiempo, después de la muerte de estas familias todo debe transcurrir tranquilo, asi podre convencer a Sally, de aceptarme en la familia - Odin lo miro molesto - Sin embargo quiero que tus hombres esten atentos a cualquier noticia sobre el heredero Maxwell  
  
- ¿Aun no encuentran su cuerpo?  
  
- No, asi que tus nuevas ordenes seran que si vuelve aparecer, te deshagas de él. No quiero que arruine todo lo que ahora tengo.  
  
- No hay problema, mi señor. Sus ordenes se cumpliran  
  
- Entonces ya lo sabes... Y no se preocupen, saben que por dinero no debe haber problema, les entregare lo que necesiten...  
  
- Sabe donde puede encontrarme, asi que nos necesita para algo más, no dude en llamar, la paga siempre es buena. Con respecto al asunto Maxwell, quedese tranquilo en cuanto lo encontremos, sera historia.  
  
- No quiero escandalos, y no quiero que nadie se entere que lo buscas. Solo eliminalo si es que llega aparecer.  
  
- De acuerdo  
  
Y Treize salio de ahi a toda prisa... Ahora todo estaba arreglado, solo faltaba convencer a Sally...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Wufei y Trowa caminaban alegremente mordiendo sus premios. No se había percatado de que alguien faltaba. Hasta que llegaron a casa.  
  
- ¿Donde estaban? - pregunto Catherin, en cuanto los vio llegar y miro las manzanas en sus manos - De nuevo molestando al señor Mullier  
  
- No - dijo con fingida inocencia Wufei mientras ocultaba el cuerpo del delito  
  
- ¿Por que tan temprano? - pregunto Trowa sin dejar de morder la manzana  
  
- El trabajo se acabo en la sastreria, tengo el dia libre. Pero me traje algunas cosas para trabajar aqui. Y espero que se laven las manos para comer, y nada de bichos raros...  
  
Wufei y Trowa obedecieron al instante, era algo que los fastidiaba pero si no lo hacian no comian. Catherin les enseñaba modales, y buenas costumbres, y ellos lo odiaban pero lo aprendian para verla feliz. Asi que sabía sentarse en una mesa, hablar adecuadamente, comer con propiedad, y todas esas cosas a las que muchos estaban acostumbrados... Y ella se dio cuenta de que Duo, era al único que parecia aprender rápidamente... Y hablando de Duo...  
  
- ¿Donde esta Duo? - pregunto la chica en cuanto los pequeños entraron. Ambos se miraron fijamente y abrieron sus ojos al darse cuenta de que no estaba ahi - ¿Donde lo dejaron?  
  
- No...  
  
- sabemos - completo Trowa  
  
- Vayan a buscarlo ahora mismo, vamos muevanse, a menos que se quieran quedar sin comer.  
  
Los chicos se dieron media vuelta y corrieron buscando a su nuevo amigo. Mientras que Catherin se sentaba a cocer un poco, esperando su regreso...  
  
Desde que sus padres habian muerto, ella tuvo que hacerse cargo de su pequeño hermano. Asi que había obtenido un trabajo en la sastreria, al principio ellos dos salian muy bien librados, pero cuando se entero de la muerte de sus tios, ella acepto hacerse cargo de Wufei, asi que se veía obligada a trabajar más horas extras... Sin embargo le gustaba la compañia de los pequeños, y se sentia feliz de tenerlos a su lado, aun cuando a veces la hacian enojar....  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- Duo! - dijo al verlo entrar - ¿Donde te habias metido? - pero se quedo de piedra al ver sus heridas y rasguños que tenia - Vamos, te curare esas heridas.  
  
Aunque no eran muchas, ni muy profundas, Catherin se pregutaban quien pudo haberle hecho algo asi. Y mientras seguia curandolas le pregunto:  
  
- ¿Que sucedio?  
  
- Querian quitarmelo - dijo Duo tranquilamente mientras levantaba su collar  
  
- ¿Por que?  
  
- No se - dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente - Cuando yo estaba con ese chico, esa mujer me dijo ladron, y queria llevarselo  
  
Catherin lo miro conmovida. Si bien en su estado él no podía tener algo asi, asi que ella tenía que hacer algo para evitar que volviera a suceder... Pero ¿Que?... Tenia una idea... Se levanto, tomo una caja de madera y se sento al lado de Duo. Cuando intento quitarselo, él se lo impidió  
  
- No - dijo sin saber porque no queria alejarse de él  
  
- Pero Duo... No quieres que se pierda, cierto?  
  
- No  
  
- Y tu eres muy pequeño, asi que puedes pederlo - intento convencerlo  
  
- No, no lo perdere - decia convencido de sus palabras. Asi que ella intento convencerlo de otra manera  
  
- Y no crees que las personas que intentaron quitartelo hoy, vuelvan a intentarlo después. No creo que quieras que ellos lo tengan - Duo nego con la cabeza - Entonces dejame guardarlo, prometo que nadie sabra que yo lo tengo.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Y cuando cumplas la edad suficiente, yo te lo regresare, que dices. Es solo para cuidarlo  
  
- ¿Puedo abrirlo por ultima vez? - pregunto tratando de hacer que Catherin olvidara el tema  
  
- Claro  
  
Abrio el camafeo, y Duo pudo contemplar aquellos cabellos oscuros, que al tocarlos se sentia tan suaves y sedosos. Sonrió sin saber por que?.... Y antes de que lo guardaran, él lo limpio, haciendo que las iniciales HY, brillaran de nuevo... Después de guardarlo en la caja, la joven la oculto en una trampilla al fondo del cuarto y él quiso ir y pedirselo antes de que la sellara. Pero en ese momento Trowa y Wufei aparecieron.  
  
- ¿Donde te quedaste Duo? - pregunto Wufei al verlo  
  
- Te estuvimos buscando por todos lados - exclamo Trowa y Duo sonrio  
  
- Ya basta de tanta charla - interrumpio Catherin - Vamos, deben comer algo!  
  
Y los cuatro comieron tranquilamente, pero de vez en cuando la vista de Duo se fijaba en el cuarto que tenia oculto su precioso collar, y la sensacion de aquellos mechones de cabello regresaban a sus dedos, sin tener idea que significaba... Espera algun día, saber que significaba...  
  
Saber ¿Quien era él? y cual era su destino...  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Aqui me tiene con un nuevo fic...  
  
Espero que este primer capitulo les haya gustado, no se les haya hecho demasiado extraño, y también espero no tardarme en publicar los siguientes capitulos. Aunque no lo parezca esta es una historia Yaoi, pero era necesario aclarar que habia pasado cuando eran pequeños, habra otros capitulo, donde conoceremos más sobre la vida que tuvieron, y el porque de muchas cosas. Ya después veremos que pasa...  
  
Agradezco a Loreto, mi gran amiga por ayudarme a elegir un titulo... Y a mi hermana para animarme a escribirla cuando la idea aun se maquilaba en mi cabeza. A ellas dos mis mas sinceras gracias y espero que esta historia sea de su agrado hasta el final...  
  
Bueno, solo me resta recordarles que cualquier cosa, sea sugerencia, opinion, critica o lo que sea sera bienvenida en el correo de siempre... gunw02@hotmail.com...  
  
Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!! 


	2. El inicio de una nueva vida

UNA PROMESA INOLVIDABLE  
Por Roquel  
  
CAPITULO 2  
  
EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA  
  
En cuanto bajo del carruaje, Heero contemplo el alto castillo que tenía frente a él. Debía admitir que era imponente, y hermoso, pero en sus ojos no parecía demostrar su asombro.  
  
- Vamos! - dijo la mujer que venía con él sujetando su mano para hacerlo entrar  
  
El ruido de sus pasos parecía lo único que vivía en aquel inmenso lugar, y sin embargo a donde quiera que volteara podía notar como había cientos de personas que trabajaban ahi. Aquel silencio no le gustaba, había aprendido a amar el ruido, las risas, y sin poder evitarlo un nombre vino a su mente... Duo...  
  
- Mi señora - se escucho la voz agitada de una mujer que se acercaba presurosa a ellos  
  
- ¿Que sucede, Taela? - pregunto Une con cierto tono de molestia en su voz  
  
- Necesitamos su ayuda en la cocina, al parecer hay un problema con la cena - respondio timidamente la mujer  
  
- Muy bien, ya voy... Pero antes me puedes decir ¿Donde estan los pequeños Peacecraft?  
  
- Si, claro... Ahora se encuentran en la biblioteca  
  
- De acuerdo, retirate, ahora mismo voy para la cocina.  
  
Une jalo a Heero y lo arrastro unos pasillos, se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta de madera. Y Une la abrio, dejando ver a dos pequeños que se encontraban sentados en la mesa, leyendo algunos libros.  
  
- Quedate aqui! - dijo antes de marcharte - Luego vendre por ti  
  
Al salir la señora cerro la puerta y Heero clavo sus ojos en aquellas dos personas que también lo veían fijamente. Ambos estaban sentados en orillas diferentes, y entre sus manos tenían un libro, el cabello del niño era de color rubio, parecía un año mayor que él, mientras que él de la niña era un color cafe claro y parecia tener su misma edad, en lo único que coincidian eran los llamativos ojos azules que ambos poseían. La pequeña niña se acerco hasta él, para saludarlo.  
  
- Hola - dijo extendiendo su mano, y el la miro sin contestar  
  
- ¿Quien eres tu? - hablo el otro pequeño niño de cabellera dorada  
  
- Soy Heero - contesto sin prisa - ¿Quienes son ustedes?  
  
- Yo soy Milliardo y ella es mi hermana Relena... ¿Que haces aqui? - Heero encogio los hombros en respuesta  
  
- ¿Y tus papas? - pregunto de nuevo la pequeña, y Heero volvio a encogerse de hombros  
  
- ¿Alguien sabe que estas aqui? - pregunto el pequeño, y Heero hizo lo mismo  
  
- Sientate - ofrecio la niña, pero Heero no se movió de su lugar  
  
Ambos pequeños lo miraron extrañado, pero Heero no les regreso la mirada. Espero hasta que Une volvio hacer su aparición, acompañada de otro sirviente, el cual llevaba ya las maletas del pequeño Heero...  
  
- Encargate de que se instale - dijo y Heero comprendio al instante, asi que siguio al hombre  
  
- ¿Quien es él Lady? - pregunto el pequeño en cuanto Heero se hubiera marchado  
  
- El joven Yuy, vivira de ahora en adelante con nosotros. Al igual que ustedes, sus padres han fallecido y el Señor Treize lo tomara bajo su tutela, asi que eviten hacer preguntas que puedan incomodarlo. He oído que es un poco reservado, solo espero que lo traten bien.  
  
- Si - dijeron los dos como respuesta  
  
- Muy bien, ahora tiene su clase de historia, por favor, dense prisa.  
  
Y los pequeños la siguieron sin decir nada más.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Heero no dejaba de recorrer el lugar con la vista, ese lugar era muy lugubre, no habia ni retratos, ni pinturas, las paredes estaban demasiado secas. Después de subir algunas escaleras, llegaron a otra habitación, con una puerta igual de enorme. El hombre entro en ella y dejo las cosas en la entrada haciendo que Heero se quedara solo en la alcoba.  
  
En cuanto se vio solo, Heero se lanzo a la cama y respiro profundamente el delicioso aroma de las sabanas, ese delicioso aroma como a flores... Se coloco boca arriba y volvio a tomar el collar entre sus manos. El tiempo paso mientras él seguia contemplando, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el anochecer cayo, solo supo que tocaron a su puerta.  
  
- Joven Heero - llamo la voz desde afuera - La cena esta servida, baje por favor.  
  
Pero Heero no tenía intenciones de moverse, solo queria quedarse ahi y dejar de pensar, dejar de sentir, dejar de existir... ¿Por que no podían dejarlo solo?... Pero sus pensamientos se vieron subitamente interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrio de improvisto y en ella apareciero la figura de Lady Une.  
  
Une sin decirle nada lo sujeto del brazo y lo saco de ahi a la fuerza, no valieron sus protestas, no valieron sus quejas, al final decidio ir... En el comedor ya lo esperaban Milliardo, Relena y para su sorpresa Treize.  
  
- No te avisaron que la cena estaba lista - pregunto el hombre al verlo sentado, con cierto tono de desprecio en su voz - ¿Creiste que te la llevarian hasta tu alcoba? - rio de manera despectiva - Escuchame bien jovencito, aqui tu tienes que acatarte a las normas. Tomaras clases a las horas que se te indiquen. No podras salir del castillo a menos que te lo permitan. No puedes correr, ni hacer ruido. Obedeceras a Lady Une en todo. Y si no quieres comer, no comas, nadie te obligara ni te suplicara para que lo hagas. Entendido?  
  
Heero sostuvo su mirada pero no por mucho tiempo, la desvio hacia su plato, sin ganas de probar alimento.  
  
- ¿Cuanto tiempo estara aqui, mi señor? - pregunto Une desde el otro lado de la mesa  
  
- No por mucho, me temo - dijo sin que realmente lo creyera - Deje encargado los tramites necesarios para los funerales de ambas familias y se hara un homenaje especial por los herederos de la familia Maxwell. Y esta misma noche tengo que partir para llegar a la ceremonia  
  
- Yo quiero ir - dijo Heero en voz bastante clara que hizo que todos lo miraran fijamente, incluso los pequeños, que voltearon rápidamente a ver a Treize para ver su reacción.  
  
- ¿Y quien te pregunto?  
  
- Yo quiero ir - repitio  
  
- Pues lamento decirte que no será asi... Ya vere que invento, excusandote de tu inasistencia, pero ni creas que saldras de castillo - Heero se quedo callado, mientras levantaba una mano para tocar su collar - Deja eso - grito Treize al ver lo que hacia, y después fijar su vista en el plato - Si no vas a comer, vete a tu cuarto.  
  
Ni siquiera había terminado de decirlo cuando de pronto Heero se levanto y salio de ahi. Sin embargo no subio a su habitación, fue directamente a la torre más alta.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- Tus clases serán... - Heero no le prestaba atención a lo que Une le decía y solo asentia de vez en cuando.  
  
Se lo sabía de memoria, siempre era lo mismo, todos los dias era la misma rutina, toda esa semana no hubo ni un solo cambio. Para su suerte las visitas que Treize hacía eran cortas, y eso le agradaba, porque cuando él estaba, podía sentir como el ambiente se tornaba tenso y eso le molestaba.  
  
Heero no había vuelto a tocar el tema de su familia, ni del entierro. Pero era algo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. Tampoco hablaba mucho, aun cuando los otros niños lo invitaban a jugar o a estudiar, el preferia hacerlo solo, incluso le gustaba más subir a la torre y quedarse ahi hasta dormirse.  
  
La sonrisa no había vuelto a su rostro, sus ojos se había vuelto frios, y su rostro se había endurecido. Su caracter ahora era demasiado controlado, las emociones parecian no existir... Y eso era porque él se habia propuesto no volver a pasar por el dolor que una vez paso... Incluso muchas veces dejaba de hablar por largos periodos...  
  
Relena y Milliardo trataban de animarlo, incluso un día intentaron hacerlo sonreir, pero nada parecia funcionar, y aun después de su ultima conversación, no desistieron en su intento.  
  
- ¿Quieres jugar? - pregunto la pequeña en cuanto vio a Heero acercarse al jardin, llevando consigo un libro grueso y gordo  
  
- No - contesto friamente  
  
- Entonces ¿Prefieres que no te molestemos? - cuestiono el pequeño que se acerco  
  
- Asi es  
  
- Muy bien - dijo Relena tratando de ganarse su confianza y su aprecio - Prometemos que no te molestaremos, verdad Milliardo?  
  
Pero esas palabras hicieron que el semblante de Heero se volviera aun más duro. Apreto los puños y antes de alejarse murmuro.  
  
- Nadie esta dispuesto a cumplir una promesa  
  
Ninguno de los dos pequeños escucharon sus palabras y era probable que aunque las escucharan, no las entenderian. Heero fue a sentarse bajo un arbol, comenzando con su lectura, tal como lo hacia todos los dias, ese ahora, era su pasatiempo, dejandolo libre de pensar, haciendole olvidar todo aquello que le causaba tristeza...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Una semana había pasado desde aquel encuentro con el pequeño rubio... Una semana desde que su collar se encontraba guardado... Y sus amigos estaban preocupados por el pequeño de cabellera castaña...  
  
- Y ahora donde se habra metido Duo - dijo Catherin al ver que Duo aun no regresaba, y pronto anocheceria  
  
- No sabemos - dijo Trowa sentandose a la mesa - Siempre desaparece antes de que anochezca  
  
- Si, y siempre regresa muy contento - comento Wufei, comenzando a comer - Y nunca quiere decirnos a donde va  
  
- Solo espero que no se meta en problemas - murmuro Catherin imitando a los más pequeños y sentandose a comer  
  
Trowa y Wufei se miraron entre si, no les gustaba ver a Catherin asi, triste, por lo que se propusieron ir y buscar a Duo. Se levantaron de la mesa de improviso y salieron sin siquiera despedirse... Lo obligarian a decirles a donde iba esos dias, desde aquella vez en que lo perdieron, ahora era él, el que se perdia y no lo veían de nuevo hasta que aparecia en la casa, o los encontraba por el pueblo. Hacia ya una semana de eso, y seguian sin saberlo... Pues bien, era el momento de enterarse...  
  
Decidieron separarse, y Wufei siguio corriendo, tenia una ligera sospecha de a donde podría haber ido, casi siempre desaparecia cuando estaban cerca del castillo, asi que empezaria por revisar ahi...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- ¿A donde vas Quatre? - pregunto Hilde al ver como Quatre cuidaba a los guardias y se disponia a salir del cuarto de musica  
  
- ¿Por que andas muy misterioso estos dias?- le cuestiono Noin acercandose al rubio  
  
Pero Quatre no les contesto... Y en cuanto vio a los guardias irse, él salio de la alcoba dejando a las dos pequeñas con muchas dudas...  
  
- ¿Crees que vuelva a tratar de escapar? - pregunto Noin a Hilde  
  
- No. No ves que hasta ahora, Sally no lo ha vuelto a regañar, eso quiere decir que él ya no se va del castillo. Esta yendo a otro lado...  
  
- Pero ¿A donde? - insistio Noin  
  
- Eso es lo que no se... Pero voy a averiguarlo  
  
Noin se quedo extrañada cuando vio a Hilde salir siguiendo a Quatre, y ella quiso ir, pero decidio prepararse para bajar a merendar. No queria tener problemas con Sally. Ya luego se enteraria, cuando Sally lo descubriera...  
  
Esa ultima semana, Quatre siempre desaparecia por largas horas, pero todos sabian que estaba dentro del castillo, aunque nadie sabía con exactitud donde, y cuando regresaba, lo hacia de muy buen humor, y se veía más feliz...  
  
Hilde vio como Quatre doblaba a la derecha y ella se oculto en la esquina para verlo mejor. Fue cuando vio como Quatre se reunia con otro pequeño y subian las escaleras hasta la torre más alta, penso en quedarse ahi, o también podia regresar y preguntarle a Quatre quien era ese otro niño... O bien podía seguirlos... Tuvo que esperar a que algunos guardias se fueran de aquel pasillo...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- Aaaa... Estoy muy cansado - dijo Duo estirandose en su lugar, y su estomago gruño - Y tambien tengo hambre  
  
- Esta vez si traje algo que comer, lo tome en el desayuno de hoy, creo que todavia sabe bien - dijo Quatre sacando de entre sus ropas un poco de pan  
  
Y ahi estaba la razón por la cual ambos desaparecian. Quatre tenia a alguien con quien platicar, y reir, no era que no le gustara la compañia de Hilde y Noin, pero se sentía mas a gusto con la personalidad de Duo, porque podían hablar más libremente, y su platica le hacia olvidar las incontables horas que pasaba estudiando...  
  
Por su parte a Duo le gustaba ir ahi porque le hacia sentir bien y la sensacion que tenía era muy agradable, aun cuando no tenía su collar con él, mirando el paisaje sentia como si no fuera asi, además de que le entretenia mucho la platica de Quatre y se divertia, y no es que con Trowa ni con Wufei lo hiciera, pero eran amistades diferentes, y con ellos era otro tipo de diversión... Nunca había recorrido el castillo, únicamente llegaba hasta la torre y se iba de igual modo...  
  
- Ah!, Delicioso! - exclamo el pequeño en cuanto lo probo. Quatre sonrio pero fue cuando la tristeza aparecio en su rostro y Duo no dejo de notarlo - ¿Que pasa?  
  
- Eh!... Nada, nada  
  
- Anda dime... Si!!!, vamos!! - Quatre sonrio ante la insistencia  
  
- Nos iremos - dijo de pronto y Duo dejo de comer  
  
- ¿Que?  
  
- Nos iremos, mi prima Dorothy se casara y nosotros iremos a vivir a nuestras tierras  
  
- Pero estas también son sus tierras, o no? - pregunto Duo aun más confundido  
  
- Yo no digo que no lo sean, es solo que iremos al este. Sally quiere que estudiemos alla  
  
- Pero volveran, cierto? - Quatre se quedo callado - Tal vez no mañana, tal vez algun día?  
  
- Si, tal vez...  
  
- ¿Y cuando se van?  
  
- Mañana en la tarde, creo - admitio el pequeño con nostalgia - Pero tu puedes seguir viniendo aqui, cuando gustes, aun cuando yo no este - añadio con una gran sonrisa  
  
- En serio? - pregunto Duo sorprendido ante el ofrecimiento  
  
- Claro, aqui no habra nadie y tu podras subir para contemplar el paisaje. Se que te gusta mucho y me haria feliz saber que alguien ande por aqui - Duo sonrio ampliamente.  
  
- Gracias!  
  
Y fue cuando escucharon grandes voces desde las escaleras, decidieron ir a investigar...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Wufei creía haber visto a Duo a lo lejos, y la sorpresa no desaparecia de su rostro, al ver que la pared se encontraba entre abierta, o mejor dicho lo que parecía una pared. Se apresuro a acercarse, antes de que se cerrara, y comenzo a subir con cuidado las escaleras. No sabía con exactitud a donde podía haber ido Duo.  
  
Miro una y otra puerta, pero no habia rastros de su amigo. Hasta que en la mas alta, vio como estaba entre abierta. La empujo levemente y esta se abrio sin problemas. Wufei dudo en salir pero los pasos de alguien más, llamaron su atención, eran suaves y lejanos, tal vez ya estaba muy lejos. Se asomo para ver si había alguien cerca y cuando se percato de que no era asi, salto...  
  
Camino con cuidado y vio como Duo se topaba con otro pequeño, y subian las escaleras y justamente cuando iba a seguirlos, guardias aparecieron en ese pasillo, haciendo que él esperara. Cuando vio su camino libre, se dirigio ahi a toda prisa...  
  
Lastima que no era el único que tenía esa idea.  
  
Al pie de las escaleras, se topo directamente con una niña que lo veía sorprendida. No iba a perder su tiempo con ella, asi que trato de moverser para subir la escalera, pero para su suerte la pequeña había pensado lo mismo, asi que sus hombros chocaron y los dos se retiraron bruscamente. Volvieron a intentarlo y una vez más paso lo mismo, a la tercera vez que sucedio la niña lo vio molesta.  
  
- ¿Que estas intentando hacer? - pregunto  
  
- Eso no te importa, asi que no me molestare si desapareces  
  
- Yo vivo aqui, tu eres el intruso, asi que él que debe irse eres tu.  
  
- Vivas o no vivas aqui es algo que no me importa, ni me interesa, yo no vengo por ti. Asi que largo!!!!  
  
- Eres un tonto!!! - grito aun más enfadada  
  
- Y yo no me estoy quejando de que seas una boba - Hilde apreto sus puños, sintiendo como los colores cubrian su cara - Además de que eres fea, hueles raro y te ves extraña, y yo no estoy diciendo nada. Asi que vete!!  
  
- TONTO!!! - grito con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como las lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. No de dolor, no de angustia, sino de furia, ningun niño le habia hablado asi.  
  
- Eso ya lo habias dicho y aun espero que te vayas, pero no veo que te muevas.  
  
- Wufei? - llamo una voz bajando las escaleras, sin percatarse de la escena completa, solo veía a su amigo - Mira te presento a Quatre - señalo al joven rubio a su lado - Quatre, él es Wufei... ¿Que haces aqui? - pregunto después de las presentaciones  
  
- Es lo mismo que yo deberia preguntarte, Duo. Mira lo que tengo que pasar para encontrarte - señalo a Hilde quien era reconfortada por Quatre - Soportar a una niña boba, no es de mi gusto. Catherin esta preocupada por ti y Trowa y yo te estabamos buscando  
  
- Creo que es hora de irme - dijo Duo a Quatre - Mis amigos estan preocupados por mi. Adios  
  
- Si... Adios  
  
- ¿Que esta sucediendo alla arriba? - se escucho una voz lejana, reconocida como la de Sally  
  
- Vamonos Wufei, si ella nos atrapa nos castigara - dijo Duo sujetando el brazo de Wufei y jalandolo para que lo siguiera.  
  
- ¡Quatre! ¡Hilde! - grito una voz desde la entrada - ¿Que esta pasando aqui?  
  
Sally acababa de llegar y miraba confusa la situación, no entendía porque estaban ahi, en lugar de en el comedor... Y al ver a Hilde  
  
- ¿Por que lloras? - pregunto suavizando su voz, se inclino hacia ella - ¿Estas bien?  
  
Hilde la miro fijamente sintiendo como las lagrimas desbordaban por sus mejillas, ese tonto niño le había dicho fea... ¡Como se habia atrevido!... Pero sabía que si le decia algo a Sally, ella se enojaria mucho e incluso regañaria a Quatre...  
  
- Nada, es que me caí, y Quatre me ayudo - mintio débilmente  
  
- mmm - Sally no creia mucho eso, pero les daria el privilegio de la duda - Bien, vamos al comedor. Recuerden que sus cosas deben estar listas cuanto antes.  
  
- Si - contestaron los pequeños  
  
Sally los tomo de las manos de ambos pequeños y camino con ellos al comedor. Sin haberse percatado de los otros dos niños que habían escapado de ahi.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Duo y Wufei no se tardaron en abandonar el castillo, tomaron el mismo pasadizo y pronto se encontraron recorriendo las calles del pueblo, con dirección a casa.  
  
- ¿Que estabas haciendo ahi? - pregunto Wufei, haciendo que Duo volteara a verlo  
  
- Recordar - y esa pregunta dejo confundido a su amigo. Aun cuando no sabía con exactitud que podía recordar - ¿Que le dijiste que la hizo llorar?  
  
- Yo no le dije nada, fue ella la que me agredio, yo solo me defendi. - Duo volvio a sonreir, sujentado la mano de Wufei para arrastrarlo junto con él  
  
- Vayamos a casa, Trowa y Catherin deben estar esperandonos - Wufei también sonrio y ambos corrieron perdiendose entre la multitud que apenas se formaba...  
  
Mañana sería un día agitado...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
La noche parecio haberse perdido y Heero sintio como si apenas hubiera entrado en la cama, cuando tuvo que despertar ante la insistente sacudida de la que era victima, se oculto bajo las cobijas evitando el despertar, pero aquella persona parecía no darse por vencida. Solamente queria descansar un poco más, después de aquel día tan aburrido, estudiando sin descanso alguno...  
  
- Heero, levantate - decía levemente aquella voz - Lady quiere que bajes en menos de cinco minutos.  
  
- mmm - se quejaba bajo las cobijas. Hasta que sintio como le fueron retiradas de un golpe.  
  
Apreto sus ojos al percibir la luz, y se estiro tratando de encontrarlas de nuevo. Fue cuando escucho más claramente la voz que le llamaba.  
  
- Heero!. Despierta! Lady quiere vernos en la biblioteca. Tiene algo importante que decirnos.  
  
- Relena, dejame dormir - gruñia escondiendo su cara en la almohada  
  
Pero antes de que la pequeña siguiera insistiendo. La puerta de la habitación se abrio de golpe, mostrando la figura de aquella mujer llamada Lady Une. Relena salto de la cama y se coloco a un lado, mientras Une se acercaba a ella y levantaba a Heero, aun en contra de su voluntad.  
  
- Relena, ve a la biblioteca ahora mismo - ordeno  
  
- Si - contesto la pequeña y rápidamente salio de ahi  
  
- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto Heero sentandose en la cama  
  
- El Sr. Treize no tardara en llegar y tu debes estar preparandote para tus clases del día de hoy.  
  
Une comenzo a cambiarlo, mientras Heero bostezaba. Seguia sin entender el porque tanto alboroto, no era la primera vez que Treize regresaba, y en ninguna ocasión le había despertado a esa hora tan temprana... Porque aun era temprano... Parecía que el sol apenas estaba saliendo.  
  
En cuanto Heero estuvo listo, Une lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro escaleras abajo, listo para el desayuno. Para su suerte Treize llego justamente cuando él tomaba asiento.  
  
- Muy buenos dias, Sr Treize - comento Une sentandose a la mesa y ordenando que sirvieran la comida  
  
- Buenos dias - contesto secamente - Espero que todo este listo para esta misma tarde  
  
- Claro mi señor, todo ha sido preparado segun sus instrucciones  
  
- Bien, lo mejor sera que hable con Sally hasta que logre convencerla de que acepte el compromiso de uno de sus protegidos - hablo consigo mismo  
  
La comida transcurrio en silencio. Todos en la casa sabían que Treize odiaba que hicieran ruido, asi que cuando él estaba, todo era calma...  
  
Después de comer, las clases de Heero, Relena y Milliardo transcurrieron normales. Ni un solo momento era dedicado a jugar, en ningun momento era posible divertirse, poco a poco Heero fue olvidando lo que era una sonrisa y el sonido de una risa comenzo a perderse, aun cuando Relena y Milliardo reían en ciertas ocasiones, pero él sentía que no era lo mismo... Y cada vez era más difícil que Heero desapareciera para ir a ver su atardecer, todos los dias parecía haber algo más importante, segun las prioridades de Treize, asi que poco a poco fue olvidando ir a visitar su lugar preferido...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
El día era agradable, siendo sabado, la gente aparecia por todas partes. La feria habia llegado al pueblo, trayendo consigo a mucha más gente. Y no solo por eso había gran excitación. La partida de la familia Winner, era lo que más se comentaba, esa misma tarde el castillo quedaria abandonado, puesto que sus dueños regresarian al este.  
  
Por esa sencilla razón, Catherin tenía el día libre, asi que ofrecio a los pequeños ir a contemplar los puestos de los sabados, para después comprar algo de comer, y regresar a casa para comerlo, disfrutando de un delicioso chocolate como postre. Sobra aclarar, que los pequeños aceptaron encantados.  
  
Ahora recorrian las calles. Y mientras Catherin sujetaba de la mano a Duo para que no se perdiera, Trowa y Wufei corrian de lugar en lugar, contemplando cada puesto, ya sea de juegos, o de dulces. La muchacha sonrio al ver su alegria, y tampoco podía dejar de notar aquella impaciencia de Duo por acompañarlos, pero ella no podía dejarlo porque todavía no conocía muy bien el pueblo. Compro dulces para ellos, y antes de marcharse una voz a sus espaldas le hizo volverse.  
  
- Me alegra, verte por aqui, Catherin  
  
- Muy buenos dias, Señora Mullier - una mujer de largo cabello rojizo se acerco. Mostrando una gran sonrisa cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el pequeño Duo  
  
- El placer es mio, pequeña... Y dime, quien es este lindo pequeñuelo?  
  
- Es Duo, ahora vive con nosotros... En realidad es una historia muy larga de contar - Duo no había prestado atención a la platica, miraba como Wufei y Trowa jugaban más alla y deseaba acompañarlos.  
  
- Duo... Un precioso nombre sin lugar a dudas - Se inco frente a Duo, y fue cuando él noto su presencia. La miro confundido - Y además tiene unos hermosisimos ojos violetas... Toma - extendio un pequeño dulce para el pequeño, y la confusión de Duo aumento.  
  
- ¿Por que? - pregunto sin entender.  
  
La joven mujer sonrio y lo abrazo, pero sin dar ni una explicación... Duo no entendio pero aun asi tomo el caramelo, miro a Catherin suplicando para que lo dejara ir con sus amigos. Ella entendio.  
  
- Esta bien, pero no te separes de ellos, y no te metas en problemas. Ve! - Lo solto y Duo corrio para ir con los pequeños que jugaban tiro al blanco.  
  
- ¿Y sus padres? ¿No tiene familia?  
  
- No recuerda nada, pero él puede quedarse con nosotros hasta que su familia aparezca.  
  
- Es muy amable de tu parte cuidarlos - comento la mujer viendo a los pequeños jugar  
  
- Me encanta hacerlo, y ellos son muy atentos... Aunque a veces pueden sacar de quicio a cualquiera  
  
- Me lo imaginaba... Pero ahora son tres, que piensas hacer con ellos.  
  
- Seguir como hasta ahora hemos estado  
  
- Pero el trabajo en la sastreria no es suficiente, o si?  
  
- Ya vere como me las ingenio  
  
- Sabes te propongo algo - Catherin la miro sin entender - Por las noches puedes venir ayudarme a la casa, necesito cuidar a mis hijos y a mis sobrinos. Y la paga sera buena.  
  
- Pero... - dijo al pensar que no estaria en casa  
  
- No te preocupes, por las mañanas trabajaras en la sastreria, y por las noches en mi casa, asi te quedaran libres las tardes para ocuparte de ellos. Ellos ya estan muy grandes como para saber cuidarse...  
  
- Le agradezco su ofrecimiento, y estoy dispuesta a tomarle la palabra.  
  
- Es un trato... Puedes empezar mañana mismo  
  
- De acuerdo, la vere mañana  
  
La mujer se alejo y Catherin desvio su vista a donde supuestamente debían estar los niños, pero no había nadie, al menos no estaban Duo, Trowa ni Wufei... Seguramente habían ido a comprar las cosas que ella ya les había encargado  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- ¿Donde esta Quatre? - pregunto Sally en cuanto vio a las pequeñas en el jardin  
  
- Dijo que tenía algo que hacer - contesto rápidamente Noin  
  
- Dorothy! - llamo la mujer al ver aparecer a la otra muchacha - ¿Has visto a Quatre?  
  
- No desde el desayuno, ¿Por que? ¿Ha vuelto a perderse? - Sally la miro molesta - Ire a buscarlo, debe estar en el castillo.  
  
Sally la miro alejarse... Para después regresar a ver a las pequeñas.  
  
- ¿Estan seguras de que no saben a donde fue? - ambas negaron con la cabeza - Muy bien, necesito arreglar algunas cosas más, asi que se quedaran aqui, hasta que venga por ustedes.  
  
Sally regreso al castillo y fue cuando Noin fijo su vista en Hilde, se acerco a ella y en voz baja le pregunto  
  
- ¿Donde esta?  
  
- No lo se - contesto enfadada - Y no me interesa... Debe estar con ese tonto! - murmuro para si misma  
  
- ¿Quien?  
  
- ¿Que?  
  
- ¿De quien hablas? ¿Quien es un tonto?  
  
- El tonto más tonto que pueda existir, el mismo tonto que me insulto - contesto con resentimiento haciendo a Noin reir - ¿De que te ries?  
  
- ...¿Como se llama? - pregunto divertida al ver la molestia de Hilde, era la primera vez que la veía tan molesta  
  
- ¿Que voy a saber?. Mucho menos sepa de él, mejor.  
  
Hilde le dio la espalda y se fue a sentar a una pequeña mesa que estaba ahi. Noin rio aun más y fue a sentarse con ella evitando preguntar sobre ese niño, y evitando reirse ante la cara de Hilde...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Quatre había ido una vez más a la torre... Dentro de algunas horas se iría, pero no quería hacerlo si no se despedia de Duo... Sus ojos aqua vigilaban desde una de las esquinas, esperando que los guardias se marcharan para poder salir del castillo.  
  
Cuando vio como los guardias se iban, corrio hasta el pasadizo y rápidamente comenzo a bajar las escaleras. En cuanto se vio fuera, trato de que los guardias no lo vieran... Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos del castillo, se detuvo para poder respirar, la carrera lo había dejado agotado. Sin embargo no podía confiar mucho en su suerte, camino con la mirada fija en el castillo, que no se percato de que alguien se dirigia hacía él a toda velocidad.  
  
Cayo al suelo, cerrando sus ojos ante el golpe. Con un débil //Auch// expreso su dolor. Lentamente abrio los ojos topandose con otro chico en la misma posición que él, la única diferencia era que ese pequeño tenia en su regazo un bulto envuelto en una servilleta. En cuanto se encontro con sus ojos se sorprendio de ver el color de ellos: Eran verde esmeralda.  
  
- Perdon - se disculpo Trowa intentando levantarse  
  
- No yo... - trato de disculparse intentando levantarse  
  
- ¡Trowa! - ambos escucharon la voz y encontraron a una chica que se acercaba a ellos rápidamente - Te he estado buscando por todos lados. ¿Donde te habias metido?  
  
- Lo siento, Catherin. - se disculpo, mientras que Quatre veía la escena donde aquella joven sacudia las ropas del chico de cabello castaño - Pero fui a comprar lo que me pediste  
  
Aquel pequeño levantaba el pequeño bulto envuelto en una servilleta, estirandolo para que aquella chica lo recibiera.  
  
- No debieron haberse ido asi ¿Donde estan Duo y Wufei?  
  
- Fueron por los chocolates, me quede de ver ahi con ellos.  
  
- Entonces será mejor ir a buscarlos... ¿Estas bien?  
  
Quatre levanto la mirada y se encontro con la mirada cafe de aquella joven. Ella le sonreia y en respuesta solo movio su cabeza. Sintio como lo levantaba y también sacudia sus ropas.  
  
- Te pido una disculpa por mi hermano, a veces no sabe donde esta, y siempre anda a la carrera - se disculpo la joven, pero Quatre seguia intentado disculparse.  
  
- No, fui yo, él...  
  
- Lo siento mucho... No fue mi intención chocar contigo - se disculpo el pequeño de mirada esmeralda, haciendo a Catherin sonreir - ¿Estas bien?  
  
- Si... ¿Y tu? - Trowa sonrio como respuesta  
  
- ¿Como te llamas pequeño? - pregunto Catherin  
  
- Soy Quatre  
  
- Un placer en conocerte pequeño Quatre. Mi nombre es Catherin y aqui mi hermano es Trowa.  
  
- Mucho gusto - contesto con una gran sonrisa - ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? - dijo en un tono un poco serio  
  
- Claro  
  
- Ustedes mencionaron a Duo, ¿Lo conocen? - pregunto Quatre seguro de que Duo no era un nombre tan común. Además tambien estaba el nombre de ese otro niño, Wufei, quien había ido al castillo la misma tarde de ayer.  
  
- Si ¿Por que?  
  
- Porque mi familia se marcha hoy y yo queria despedirme.  
  
- Lamento decirte que ahora no esta aqui. Pero podemos llevarte a donde él esta. Si tienes tiempo  
  
Quatre regreso su vista al castillo ¿Que si tenia tiempo?. En cuanto Sally se enterara, mandaria a los guardias a buscarlo... No queria meterlos en problemas, y aun cuando la tentación de ir con ellos era demasiado grande, no podía hacerlo:  
  
- Debo irme - aseguro Quatre, regreso su vista al frente  
  
- Lo siento - repitio de nuevo Trowa, extendiendo un pequeño caramelo que llevaba en su bolsillo y Quatre lo miro confundido - Toma!. Te lo regalo, lamento si llegue a lastimarte  
  
- No te preocupes. Fue un accidente - intento negarse, agitando sus manos  
  
Y sin embargo, la confusión aumento más cuando vio como Trowa tomaba su mano y dejaba el dulce que le había ofrecido. Y ante su mirada, solamente sonrió, haciendo que Quatre no pudiera evitar una sonrisa. Seguia sin entender como eran tan amables...  
  
- Muchas gracias por todo! Adios!  
  
Quatre levanto una mano para despedirse y corrio tratando de regresar lo más rápido.  
  
Trowa y Catherin lo perdieron de vista, y fue cuando Catherin fijo su vista en su pequeño hermano.  
  
- Ahora que te he encontrado, será mejor que vayamos a buscar a los demás. - Sujeto la mano de Trowa y comenzaron a caminar  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- Estas segura, Dorothy - pregunto Sally en cuanto ella entro en la habitación  
  
- No cabe duda, Quatre no se encuentra en el castillo.  
  
- Debemos buscarlo - ordeno Sally exasperada - Nos iremos dentro de poco, acabo de enviar por Hilde y Lucrecia  
  
-Tal vez ellas sepan algo  
  
Y sin otra palabra Sally salio de la habitación para ir a encontrarse con las pequeñas, quienes ahora se arreglaban en su habitación.  
  
- ¿Donde esta Quatre? - pregunto de forma molesta y las pequeñas se miraron entre si  
  
- Aqui - respondio otra voz, entrando por la puerta, listo para irse.  
  
- ¿Quatre? - pregunto Dorothy al verlo - Tu no estabas en el castillo  
  
- Tuve que ir a despedirme  
  
Sally se sintio aliviada de verlo ahi de nuevo, aun cuando ella le tenia prohibida la salida del castillo.  
  
- ¿De quien? - pregunto sin quitarle la vista de enfrente  
  
- De un amigo... Pero no lo encontre  
  
Y aun cuando no lo había encontrado, no estaba triste. Las personas con las que se había topado, le agradaron mucho, eran amables e incluso le regalaron un caramelo, que aun guardaba en su bolsillo... Ellas eran lindas personas... Y sonreia al recordarlas.  
  
- Todo esta listo! - anuncio un hombre un poco mayor abriendo la puerta  
  
- Muchas gracias, Rashid... Bueno es hora de irnos.  
  
- ¿Tan pronto? - cuestiono Dorothy sin entender el porque tanta prisa  
  
- Haremos una parada para hablar con Khushrenada, de lo contrario no descansara hasta que acepte que diriga algunos negocios. Necesito mantenerlo vigilado. Él ya esta avisado de nuestra llegada, asi que necesitamos encontrarlo antes del anochecer.  
  
- Lo que digas, Sally  
  
- Dorothy llevate a los pequeños. Nos vamos!!  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- No, esos no - regañaba uno de los pequeños al ver lo que señalaba el otro  
  
- ¿Por que no? - reclamo el otro pequeño  
  
- No me gusta - señalandolo también  
  
- Pero si se ven muy ricos - insistia Wufei.  
  
- No es cierto. Porque no mejor estos - señalo una caja con varios chocolates hasta el otro lado de la tienda - Esos me gustan más  
  
- Pero esos no se ve tan apetitosos. Mejor estos.  
  
- Que no, ni siquiera tienen forma  
  
- Claro que la tienen, que tu no la veas es otra cosa.  
  
- ¿Que desean pequeños? - pregunto el dueño evitando que Duo le contestara a Wufei  
  
- Queremos una caja de chocolates - contesto Duo rápidamente - Catherin nos pidio que compraramos una  
  
- Ah! Ya veo!... Pero dime Wufei ¿Quien es tu amiguito?. No recuerdo haberlo visto por aqui antes  
  
Y antes de que Wufei reaccionara a la pregunta, Duo ya se había adelantado, y ahora sujetaba la mano del hombre.  
  
- Yo soy Duo ¿Quien es usted? - decia mientras trataba de agitar la mano de aquel hombre  
  
- Un placer pequeño Duo. Mi nombre es Brick Wamfoll  
  
- Mucho gusto Sr Wamfoll... Estabamos buscando los chocolate más deliciosos que puedan existir, pero no logramos decidirnos por una caja. Wufei no entiende que aquellos chocolates que estan en la caja redonda son más ricos que estos - señalo la caja cuadrada que estaba frente a ellos - Y yo no puedo convencerlo. Asi que podría recomendarnos algunos. O intentar convencer a Wufei de que su elección es la menos apropiada. Porque queremos que...  
  
- Oye - le interrumpio Wufei - Dejalo hablar, si estas pidiendo una opinión debes dejar que te de su respuesta  
  
El hombre sonrio al ver a los pequeños, y en cuanto solto la mano de Duo, la llevo hasta su barbilla y se dispuso a pensar, mientras que los pequeños lo miraban expectantes.  
  
- Pues no creo que les gusten estos - señalo los que Wufei había escogido - Contienen un poco de licor, asi que no es recomendable  
  
- Ves! - declaro Duo triunfante - ¿Que hubiera pasado si nosotros nos llevamos esos?  
  
- Pero tampoco creo que les hayan gustado estos, porque su sabor es un poco amargo - ahora señalo el de Duo y Wufei sonrio  
  
- ¿Que decias? - dijo en tono burlon  
  
- Pero tengo una idea, podemos prepararles una caja ahora mismo  
  
- Eso seria maravilloso!!... Verdad, Wufei!. - Wufei asintio  
  
- Muy bien siganme para que eligan el tipo de chocolate que quieren...  
  
Quince minutos después otra discusión empezaba dentro de la tienda.  
  
- Ese me gusta, dejame probar - decía Duo tratando de quitarle la pieza de chocolate que Wufei sostenia  
  
- ¿Por que? Tu ya probaste los ultimos tres y no te dije nada. Es mi turno para elegir uno - sostenia en lo alto un pequeño chocolate que habia sido mordido, alejandolo todo lo que podía para que Duo no se lo quitara  
  
- Pero al menos dejame probarlo, anda Heero, si?. Por favor!. Si tu no me pediste fue porque no quisiste. Yo te hubiera dado. Dame! - suplicaba Duo para que Wufei le diera una probada  
  
- ¿Que dijiste? - pregunto Wufei sorprendido  
  
- Te digo que me des, anda! - su mano se estiraba para alcanzarlo, pero Wufei no queria darselo  
  
- No, ¿Como me llamaste?  
  
- ¿Que estan haciendo? - se escucho otra voz en la entrada evitando que Wufei siguiera preguntado  
  
- Wufei no quiere darme - gruño Duo mirando como Trowa le quitaba a Wufei el chocolate y él lo comía. Wufei aun seguia preguntandose si no se había equivocado.  
  
- Muy buenos tardes. Sr. Wamfoll - anuncio Catherin también entrando en la habitación  
  
- Hola, querida Catherin. Parece ser que tus pequeños no se ponen de acuerdo para elegir un chocolate en especifico  
  
Catherin tomo la muestra que aquel hombre le ofrecia. Una parecida por la cual Duo y Wufei peleaban. Sonrio al degustarlo.  
  
- Esta exquisito. Creo que encontramos el chocolate que más les gusta. Podría darme una caja  
  
- Con todo gusto, espere unos momentos  
  
El Sr. Wamfoll se alejo sonriendo mientras que Catherin paseaba por la tienda. Trowa podía ver que Duo seguia molesto, pero se extraño de ver a Wufei mirarlo fijamente.  
  
- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto acercandose a su amigo, quien no despegaba su vista de Duo  
  
Wufei no le respondio se acerco al pequeño de ojos violetas, quien estaba entretenido viendo las cajas que había ahi. Lo tomo por el hombro y lo volteo.  
  
- ¿Quien es Heero? - pregunto sin rodeos  
  
- ¿Que?  
  
- ¿Quien es Heero?  
  
- ... - Duo lo miro confundido  
  
- ¿Por que me llamaste asi?  
  
- ¿Cuando te llame asi?  
  
- Hace rato - reclamo Wufei, sin que Trowa o Duo entendieran de que estaba hablando  
  
Duo no sabía que decirle... ¿En verdad le había dicho Heero? Y a todo esto ¿Quien era Heero?  
  
- ¿No sabes quien es Heero? - pregunto Trowa y Duo lo miro sin comprender  
  
- Todo listo pequeños - anuncio el Sr. Wamfoll entrando con una caja repleta de los chocolates, y su olor inundo la habitación  
  
- Eso fue rápido - comento Catherin mientras se preparaba para pagar  
  
- Es rápido, por suerte ya tenia algunos que justamente se cocinaban - extendio la bolsa con la caja de chocolates, y despacho el cambio  
  
- Vamonos! - dijo Catherin sujetando la bolsa y viendo como aparecian desfilando los tres pequeños - Muchas gracias por todo Sr Wamfoll. Hasta luego  
  
- Nos vemos, querida Catherin  
  
Catherin no había perdido detalle de los rostros tristes de los pequeños. Tenía una ligera idea de lo que ocasionaba su tristeza. Sonrio mientras abria la caja y se agachaba para ofrecerlos.  
  
- No quieren uno? - pregunto con una gran sonrisa  
  
- Si!!!!!!!!! - acepto Duo estirando su mano para tomar uno, mientras Trowa y Wufei intercambiaban miradas, para después sonreir y tomar también uno.  
  
Catherin se sintió feliz al ver sus rostros sonrientes y sus ojos brillantes.  
  
- Vayamos a casa. Tengo hambre - anuncio caminando de nuevo, con Duo a su lado. Ya que Wufei y Trowa se habían quedado hasta atrás  
  
- ¿Quien crees que sea? - pregunto Wufei mordiendo un poco de su chocolate  
  
- Tal vez te confundiste, tal vez nunca te dijo Heero - respondio Trowa imitandolo  
  
- No... no lo creo. Y si es su familia?  
  
- A lo mejor se equivoco  
  
- Dense prisa!! - les grito Duo agitando su mano. Se miraron una vez más y corrieron para darles alcance...  
  
Lo mejor era olvidarlo... Tal vez si se habia equivocado...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Después de arreglar cientos de asuntos, Treize estaba listo para recibir a Sally... El sol brillaba justamente en el horizonte cuando las visitas aparecieron en el castillo. Treize ya los esperaba en la entrada, acompañado de Une, Relena, Milliardo y contra su voluntad estaba Heero...  
  
Sally entro con Quatre a su lado, detrás de ella venían Dorothy que cuidaba a Hilde y Noin, mientras que los sirvientes y guardias se habían quedado atrás cuidando su transporte.  
  
- Es un placer, verla de nuevo. Sally - saludo amablemente Treize mientras se acercaba para besar su mano  
  
- Quisiera poder decir lo mismo Treize - contesto enfadada - He venido aqui por la insistencia de tus cartas. Aun no entiendo que puede ser eso de gran importancia  
  
- Me encantaria que hablaramos a solas, son ustedes invitados para quedarse a cenar, y después discutiremos esto con más calma - dijo Treize señalando uno de los tantos pasillos  
  
- No hay tiempo Treize, estoy aqui solo de paso. Asi que si tienes algo que decirme, dimelo ahora. No nos quedaremos a cenar.  
  
La sonrisa de Treize vacilo un momento ante las palabras de aquella mujer rubia, sin embargo no desaparecio. Y en un tono más serio le dijo:  
  
- Entonces no perdamos tiempo, que tus acompañantes pasen al comedor... Deben estar hambrientos después de un viaje tan cansado... Asi nosotros discutiremos aquel asunto tan importante.  
  
Sally lo miro molesta e intranquila. No debía viajar de noche, pero no iba a quedarse en ese lugar, por nada del mundo. Miro a Quatre, quien al parecer le indicaba que si tenía hambre, y sin pensarlo dos veces le contesto:  
  
- De acuerdo!  
  
- Excelente - comento entusiasmado - Por favor Lady, haste cargo de los pequeños  
  
- Dorothy! - anuncio Sally - Vigilalos.  
  
Quatre solto la mano de Sally, y la miro alejarse, hasta que se percato de una mirada. Volteo lentamente y se encontro con unos ojos cobalto que lo veían fijamente. Sonrio, haciendo que la mirada cobalto se desviara de inmediato.  
  
- Pasen, por favor! - anuncio Une señalando una de las puertas del fondo  
  
Une comenzo a caminar seguida por los pequeños y cerrando la marcha se encontraba Dorothy que veía con cierto desagrado las paredes del castillo...  
  
Todos ellos tomaron lugar en la mesa, y la comida fue servida sin problema alguno. Era demasiado silencio, que a Quatre le incomodaba, Hilde y Noin se abstenian de decir algo, se sentian no muy seguras de estar en ese lugar. Une no tenía nada que comentar, al igual que Dorothy, cuya vista seguia recorriendo el castillo, aunque de vez en cuando contemplaba a las personas frente a ellos. Relena y Milliardo estaban acostumbrados al silencio, sabían que estando Treize ellos no debían hacer ruido...  
  
Y eso nos dejaba con Heero, aquel pequeño no tenía ganas de hablar, no había nadie con quien lo hiciera, asi que preferia mantenerse callado. Pero nunca había perdido oportunidad para sostener su medallon, para acariciarlo e inclusive contemplarlo durante varias horas... Lo único que tenía para recordar... Y esa noche no iba a ser la excepción.  
  
Quatre clavo su mirada en el pequeño que momentos antes le había visto de forma dura, y se sorprendio de ver que sostenia algo en una de sus manos. Su vista trato por todos los medios de distinguir que era exactamente, y por gracia divina, pudo verlo completo... Se parecia al de...  
  
- Duo - fue el murmullo que completo su pensamiento  
  
Si alguien más estuviera hablando u otro ruido se hubiera escuchado, nadie se habría percatado de su murmullo, pero aquel silencio les había dado la oportunidad de escucharlo, más no entenderlo...  
  
Todas las miradas se fijaron en el pequeño rubio, y Quatre no supo que hacer, después de todo no era algo muy importante, y no tenía mucho sentido... Asi que bien podría sacar el tema y tener algo de que conversar, o podria ignorar el hecho que todos lo miraban y hacer como si no hubiera dicho nada... O tambien podría hablar de algo más...  
  
- ¿Que sucede Quatre? - pregunto Dorothy a su lado, en respuesta recibio una sonrisa  
  
- Esta muy silencioso - comento con voz tranquila  
  
Por el rostro de decepción de Dorothy, parecía que ella esperaba otro tipo de respuesta. Regreso su atención a su comida, ya tenía suficiente con que Sally no le hubiera dejado participar en la reunión, ahora tenía que soportar un incomodo silencio, mientras sus pensamientos divagaban a los posibles temas de aquella conversación...  
  
Quatre regreso su vista hacia el frente y se encontro de nuevo con la mirada cobalto que lo veía con cierto recelo, al parecer ese pequeño no creía del todo en sus palabras.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- ¿Para que me has pedido con tanta insistencia esta reunión?. No veo cual puede ser aquel asunto tan importante que mencionabas en cada una de tus cartas - reclamo la mujer rubia en cuanto entro en aquella habitación  
  
- No es un tema que deba tratarse a través de cartas - respondio Treize tranquilamente indicandole a Sally que tomara asiento - Como sabras tengo una gran reputación en cuanto a dirigir los asuntos familiares, yo simplemente te ofrezco mis servicios. Toma en cuenta que cuidas de tres pequeños...  
  
- Tu también cuidas de tres - hablo de forma brusca - No veo la diferencia  
  
Treize rio ante el comentario... Tal vez sería un poco difícil, pero no dudaba en que lo conseguiria...  
  
- Lady Une es quien los cuida, yo me encargo de sus bienes y por supuesto de su educación... En cambio tu, tienes a Dorothy, eso no lo niego, pero me dicen que vas al este porque has pensado en casarla  
  
- Que bien informado estas - intervino sin cambiar su tono  
  
- Eso te deja solamente con los sirvientes, asi que no veo quien más pueda ayudarte. Forzosamente te ves en la necesidad de educarlos, cuidarlos, asi que por lo que veo no tendras tiempo de encargarte de lo demás. Te ofrezco mi ayuda, deja el orgullo a un lado y aceptala.  
  
Sally lo miro sin dejar notar ni un solo pensamiento o emoción... Era cierto lo que ese sujeto afirmaba, pero bien informada estaba como para caer asi de fácil...  
  
- Encontrare el modo - respondio de forma firme provocando una risa por parte de aquel hombre  
  
- Eres más difícil de lo que yo creía... Y ten por seguro que entiendo tu preocupación, es cierto que no muchos tiene buenas referencias sobre mi, pero yo te aseguro que son solo mentiras... Si crees conveniente, aceptare no manejar directamente los bienes de la familia...  
  
- ¿A cambio de que?  
  
- mmm... Me gustaría pedir la mano de uno de tus pequeños en matrimonio, para uno de mis protegidos.  
  
- ¿No crees que pides demasiado?  
  
- Si lo piensas bien, te daras cuenta de que esto te beneficia más a ti que a mi. Además te permito elegir a uno de ellos.  
  
Sally se quedo callada, y eso produjo que la sonrisa de Treize aumentara... Todo iba lento, pero lo primero era ser aceptado en la familia, para después encargarse de lo demás.  
  
- ¿Que pasaria si me rehuso? - pregunto por fin Sally  
  
- ¿Que tendría que pasar?. Sería tu negativa y yo la respetaría - fingio tranquilidad aun cuando no la tenía - Pero piensalo bien, su union facilitaria el manejo de sus bienes, además de la fortaleza para el reino.  
  
Después de un minuto de indecisión, en el que Treize examinaba el rostro de la mujer sentada frente a él, Sally volvio a hablar.  
  
- Elijo al joven Yuy - afirmo de forma clara. Treize se sorprendio, aun cuando su rostro seguia mostrando una sonrisa.  
  
- Entonces yo elijo al joven Winner - dijo sin cambiar su semblante, esperando algun cambio en aquella decisión tan poco conveniente.  
  
- No - respondio rápidamente Sally - Elije entre la pequeña Hilde o Lucrecia, pero Quatre esta fuera de este compromiso  
  
Treize se tranquilizo, Sally había actuado segun lo había previsto, parecía que los rumores eran ciertos y eso le daba la ventaja... Sin embargo a él, no le convenia que Heero se uniera en matrimonio a Quatre. El joven Yuy era el más difícil de tratar y su unión con el heredero Winner, le traería problemas en cuanto al manejo de sus bienes, y hasta que no lograra tener a Heero bajo control, ese matrimonio jamás se realizaria... Ella tenía que caer en la trampa.  
  
- Entonces eso excluye a Heero también. Elije a otro  
  
Por primera vez en ese día, la mirada de Sally centello. Debio haberlo anticipado, a Treize no le convenia ese matrimonio y por eso se rehusaba. ¿Debía insistir acaso?  
  
- ¿Por que lo excluyes? - pregunto intentado saber el verdadero motivo  
  
- Lo mismo preguntaria yo  
  
- Creo que eso es algo que a ti no te importa  
  
- Tal vez - respondio secamente - Asi que solo te queda elegir a otro... Pero debo informarte que Relena ya esta comprometida  
  
- Entonces ¿Para que me das a elegir si no tengo otra opción que el pequeño Peacecraft?  
  
- Porque no pense que tu primera elección seria Heero, de lo contrario te lo hubiera advertido  
  
- ¿Y quien será tu elección?  
  
- Ya que Quatre esta fuera, soy de la idea que sea Lucrecia, ya que Hilde es menor que él.  
  
- Entonces que asi sea - acepto Sally poniendose de pie para tomar la mano que Treize le ofrecia - Te enviare los asuntos de los que puedes hacerte cargo. Después veremos lo del compromiso  
  
Sin despedirse Sally salió de ahi, no le gustaba nada haber hecho ese trato, pero las palabras de Treize le habian hecho decidirse... Tal vez ese matrimonio le ayudaria, pero para eso aun faltaba mucho tiempo, asi que por ahora solo le quedaba aceptar las condiciones de Treize, ya después vería como se las ingeniaba para lo que viniera.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- Nos vamos - anuncio Sally en cuanto entro en el comedor - Dorothy alista a los pequeños, es hora de irnos  
  
- Pero..  
  
- Ahora! - hablo sin dejarla terminar  
  
Hilde y Noin saltaron de sus sillas ante la orden de Sally. Quatre dirigio una ultima mirada al pequeño de ojos cobalto antes de volverse a ver a Sally y tomar la mano que ella le ofrecía...  
  
- ¿Puedo saber porque tanta prisa? - pregunto Dorothy irritada ante la actitud de Sally  
  
- Gracias por tu hospitalidad, Treize - dijo Sally al hombre que ahora veía desde la puerta la escena - Estaremos en contacto  
  
- Hasta pronto, Sally  
  
Frustrada, Sally salio seguida de Dorothy, quien dirigio una sonrisa al hombre de mirada avellanada... En cuanto se encontraron de nuevo en camino hacia sus tierras, Dorothy no pudo evitar el preguntar:  
  
- ¿Que fue lo que te dijo que te tiene de ese humor?  
  
- Solamente que comprobe que es en verdad un hombre capaz de cualquier cosa  
  
- Sigo sin entender el motivo de tu molestia  
  
- Es simple, por querer evitar el tenerlo de enemigo, tuve que aceptar el matrimonio de un Peacecraft, con Lucrecia.  
  
- ¿Eso no es bueno?  
  
- No cuando se estaba bajo la tutela de Khushrenada. Hara cualquier cosa por intevenir y si me descuido podría intentar algo más!!!  
  
- Creo que exageras  
  
- No, no lo hago - dijo de forma molesta - Solo me queda manejarlo con cuidado  
  
- Sigo pensando que exageras - comento en tono divertido y antes de que Sally le reclamara, añadio - ¿Cuando conocere a mi prometido?  
  
- Tenemos una reunión dentro de dos dias... Ahi lo conoceras, y se decidira la fecha exacta.  
  
- Solo espero que sea de mi agrado - Sally sonrio sin mirar a Dorothy  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- ¿Que sucedio mi señor? - pregunto Une indicando que sirvieran un plato de comida para Treize  
  
- Todo salio bien, pero creo que Sally no lo tomo asi  
  
- ¿Que pasara ahora?  
  
- Mientras espero su primer orden, me encargare de mis asuntos... En cuanto a ellos - movio la cabeza señalando a los pequeños sentados a su lado - Quiero que sus estudios ocupen todo su tiempo, nada de salir al jardín, ni de jugar, entendido?  
  
Une movio la cabeza aceptando la orden...  
  
Para ambos pequeños era hora de comenzar una nueva vida... Separados por el destino... Alejados por circunstancias dolorosas... Algunos entre risas, otros entre normas... Pero el tiempo se encargaria de recompensar aquel dolor que alguna vez los inundo.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Como dije en el capitulo anterior: Conocimos más acerca de lo que sucedio en su infancia porque de aqui se va a dar pauta para muchos de los sucesos que veremos más adelante... Pero me equivoque al decir que serían varios, ya que con este terminamos de narrar su infancia y como espero que haya quedado comprensible, es hora de que vayamos a lo que sucedio después....Asi que nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo "El transcurrir del tiempo"... Ya saben que si tienen algunda pregunta, estare gustosa en responder... No dejen de mandar comentarios, sugerencias, criticas al mail de siempre... Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!!!  
  
Gracias a las personas que se molestaron en leer este capitulo, espero no decepcionarlos en los demás... Muchas gracias a las personas que me han escrito diciendome que este fic les esta gustando!!  
  
Asi que eso nos deja con la contestación de review...  
  
Angeli Murasaki: Bien aqui esta contestada tu pregunta... Espero que también te guste... Gracias, se ve que estas emocionada y espero que sigas asi hasta el final... jejeje.  
  
Loreto: Tu descripción de la misma me fascina... Te das cuenta que menciono eso de separados por el destino al final de este capitulo... una coincidencia muy extraña... Digamos que no es tan original la de HildexWufei, porque ya he visto algunas historias con esa pareja... jejeje... Sigo trabajando con eso de la ortografia, pero siempre se me va uno por ahi... Yo solo espero que la trama siga siendo de tu agrado y el final para todas ustedes desean ver este a la altura de la trama... Claro, no voy a dejar una historia inconclusa, porque como no me gusta cuando eso pasa, pues a mi no me gustaria que eso sucediera con esta historia...  
  
Hotaru_chan: Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo y espero que te guste... Si es triste, pero ya veremos que pasa con ellos... Ahi me dices si te gusto!  
  
Kiri Miyamoto: n_n... Aqui ya esta el siguiente capitulo... Me pone feliz que creas eso de esta historia... Te dire que me siento conmovida al saber que mi historia te toco de esa manera.... Espero que este capitulo y todos los demás capitulos te gusten, y no te decepcione... Y si, también habra un QuatrexTrowa, un HildexWufei, que como veras ya se conocieron... Pero eso de CatherinxMilliardo, creo que no se podría... jejeje... Porque ellos pues ya te daras una idea de lo que va a suceder... Si, creo que todos los capitulos seran asi de largos...  
  
Lady Une: Me alegra que te gustaran todos mis fics... Espero que este capitulo, te guste!  
  
Devil: Gracias, aqui esta el segundo capitulo!!  
  
Navleu: Hola!!... Me alegra que este fic te este gustando, y si, Heero y Duo son los mas lindos... jejejeje... Aqui esta el segundo capitulo que espero que te guste... Veo que tienes contactos, eh?, sip, ya tenía el segundo... y el tercero, pero por una bobada mia, se borro, jejejeje, asi que tuve que volver a empezarlo y ahora creo que me falta un poco para tenerlo como lo tenía antes de mi metida de pata... Nos vemos!  
  
Rika-chan Himura!! Sip, fue duro lo que les paso, pero te aseguro que seran recompensados!!  
  
Oro Makoto Hayama: Hola!...Aqui esta la continuación!!!! Gracias por tu review!  
  
A todas ustedes muchas gracias, por sus palabras, por sus animos y por su apoyo... Yo sinceramente espero que esta historia les este gustando y les siga gustando hasta el final... Es hora de despedirme, esperando que me acompañen en el siguiente capitulo... 


	3. El transcurrir del tiempo

UNA PROMESA INOLVIDABLE  
Por Roquel  
  
CAPITULO 3  
  
EL TRANSCURRIR DEL TIEMPO  
  
Seas feliz o desdichado el tiempo se esfuma entre tus manos, claro que es preferible tener una vida feliz y agradable a una llena de dolor y tristeza. Los dias, los meses, e incluso los años parecen no contar, sea cual sea la vida que lleves.  
  
Y eso fue precisamente lo que sucedio...  
  
Pronto se cumpliran once años desde aquella tragedia, tragedia que destruyo familias, que separo a los seres queridos, que hizo sufrir a tantos... Once años desde aquella masacre, masacre que aun permanece en la mente de muchos y que otros han olvidado, recordandola como el ultimo ataque a las grandes familias, el ultimo ataque del famoso grupo Colmillo Blanco.  
  
Y ese tiempo no transcurrio en vano, aquellos pequeños niños han crecido, convirtiendose en apuestos y atractivos jovenes, sin que eso borrara la inocencia de sus ojos o la felicidad de su alma. Sin embargo uno de ellos parecia haber perdido esas emociones, parecía que trataba de olvidar aquella felicidad... O ¿Simplemente intentaba ocultar su dolor?...  
  
Aquel rostro, ahora endurecido por sus recuerdos, estaba fijo en la chimenea frente a él, contemplando el fuego que había en ella, sus maravillosos ojos cobaltos, con aquella mirada fría que ahora lo caracterizaba, contemplaban las llamas, observando como consumían la madera poco a poco, viendo como las llamas se alzaban de forma imprevista y caían de la misma manera. Pensando, meditando... recordando... Aun en contra de su voluntad, pero no podía evitarlo.  
  
- Sabia que estarias aqui - ni siquiera la voz a sus espaldas le hizo volverse, la había escuchado durante tanto tiempo, que ya podía reconocerla - Sabes lo que diría Treize si no te ve ahi. Será mejor que bajes  
  
Su humor se opaco aun más al escuchar el nombre, ¿Por que no podían dejarlo al menos una tarde libre?. Desde que era pequeño le mantenían ocupado todo el día, las mañanas, las tardes y las noches eran dedicadas a su educación, y a cientos de reuniones, nunca podía disfrutar de un momento de tranquilidad.  
  
- Vamos, Heero  
  
Hundido en el sillón, no tenía intenciones de moverse, hasta que sintio como aquella chica lo sujetaba del brazo y le hacia levantarse... Salieron de aquella habitación, y en cuanto entraron al gran salón los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, y es que siendo ahora el chico apuesto, alto, de figura atletica, y enigmaticos ojos cobalto podía llamar la atención de cualquiera, y aun cuando su cabello seguia desordenado como cuando pequeño, no le restaba nada a su figura, al contrario le hacia ver sumamente atractivo.  
  
- Vaya, si es el joven Yuy - llamo la atención un hombre acercandose a ellos - No lo había visto por aqui.  
  
Heero sujeto la mano ofrecida, sin deseos de hacerlo, su mirada no cambio y no dijo nada. Fue cuando el hombre se fijo en la mujer a su lado.  
  
- Oh! Relena... Te ves hermosa esta noche - la chica extendio su mano dejando que la besaran  
  
- Muchas gracias, Sr. Ludock, en verdad agradezco sus cumplidos  
  
- Querida!. Llamame Linet, ahora somos familia, no?  
  
Relena rió de forma disimulada y asintio ante la pregunta del tio de su esposo. Ambos comenzaron a charlar haciendo que Heero tratara de escapar, y lo hubiera logrado, de no ser porque Relena lo sujetaba. Haría lo que siempre hacia, ignorarlos... Siempre lo lograba, la voz no llega hasta sus oidos, y su mente se quedaba en blanco...  
  
El matrimonio entre Relena Peacecraft y Erick Ludock, era la fiesta que se venía organizando desde hace ya varios meses... Todos los amigos de Treize fueron invitados, al igual que todos los parientes de la familia Ludock... Treize no había perdido oportunidad para cumplir cualquier capricho de su pequeña... No por nada era su preferida. Asi que la fiesta había comenzado desde temprano, y Heero se había visto obligado a soportar risitas fastidiosas y miradas tontas por parte de las mujeres ahi presentes...  
  
Todas ellas se sorprendían de la figura de Heero, de su porte, su presencia, incluidos algunos jovenes eran cautivados con su personalidad, seria y reservada... Quedaban simplemente fascinados... Asi que aunque Heero queria pasar desapercibido era algo que no podía hacer. A donde quiera que iba, se veía constantemente seguido... Y eso ya le había fastidiado... Lo único que le evitaba tener que soportarlas, era estar cerca de Relena o de Milliardo... Lastima que no era para siempre...  
  
- ¿Quieres bailar? - pregunto aquel joven rubio acercandose a la joven  
  
Erick sonrio ante su esposa y Relena le contesto con otra sonrisa. Solto a Heero y se fue a reunir con él. Heero se sintio aliviado al verle alejarse, pero no fue por mucho tiempo, ya que las miradas se centraron en él... Quiso desaparecer, pero sabía muy bien, que si lo hacía, tendría problemas con Treize...  
  
- Aburrido? - preguntaron cerca de su oido. Conocía también esa voz que no era necesario voltear para ver de quien se trataba  
  
- Tu no? - fue su respuesta tranquila con cierto tono frio  
  
- Deberias al menos mostrar una sonrisa o ablandar tus facciones.  
  
- No veo la razón por la cual deberia hacerlo  
  
- Por ellas - hizo una inclinación para señalar a las mujeres que se encontraban cerca - Estan interesadas en ti.  
  
- Pero ellas no me interesan - contesto sentandose a la mesa, y el joven sonrio  
  
- ¿Ni siquiera un poco?, Heero  
  
- Ni siquiera un poco, Milliardo. - dijo sin siquiera cambiar su tono. Al menos se alegraba de su presencia, asi no tendría que alejar a la persona que se le acercara.  
  
- Quiero que hagamos otro brindis - dijo Treize desde la mesa - Para que el matrimonio de mi pequeña Relena, y el joven Erick traiga prosperidad para ambas familias.  
  
Todos se pusieron de pie y levantaron su copa. Bebieron en silencio, y Treize hizo un ademan para que se sentaran. Linet, quien también compartia la mesa con Heero y compañia, entro en el tema menos favorito de Heero...  
  
- Y dime Treize, ¿Quienes seran las afortunadas o afortunados para tus dos protegidos? - interrogo dirigiendo su mirada a los jovenes sentados hasta la otra orilla de la mesa. Treize se rio ante el comentario  
  
- Eres muy curioso. Pero eso es un secreto  
  
- No veo el ¿Por que?... Pero estoy seguro de que nadie rechazaria a tan grandes prospectos - Treize volvio a reir - Y dime Heero ¿Alguien en especial en tu corazón?  
  
Heero clavo su vista en él, cargada de resentimiento ante sus palabras, lo cual paso desaparecido por todos menos por Treize. Y antes de seguir hablando regreso su vista hacia el mismo Treize.  
  
- Es lamentable lo que sucedio con la familia Maxwell - comentario que hizo a Heero fijar su vista en la nada - Eran un gran ejemplo a seguir.  
  
- Nadie lo duda, Linet - dijo Treize sin apartar su vista de Heero  
  
- ¿Y haran algo en conmemoración de los fallecidos?. El aniversario será dentro de poco, no?  
  
- Si, asi es, pero no queremos enturbiar la felicidad de Relena recordando algo tan doloroso - contesto sin que sus palabras fueran del todo convincentes - Preferimos olvidar ese pasado, que aseguro nadie debería extrañar.  
  
- Creo que tienes razón... Por cierto, es verdad que jamás se encontro el cuerpo del pequeño Maxwell? He escuchado rumores acerca de que sigue vivo, aunque claro que nadie sabe donde  
  
Heero lo miro sorprendido... Una ligera esperanza aparecio, hace cuanto que no sentía algo asi... ¿Podía ser cierto?... Duo podía estar vivo!... En cambio Treize lo miro molesto, sabía perfectamente que no debía seguir en ese tema...  
  
- Tu mismo lo dijiste, es solo un rumor. Yo no creeria tanto en ello... ¿Alguien quiere un postre? - añadio agitando su mano, para que los sirvientes se acercaran con bandejas repletas de diferentes tipos de dulces y postres.  
  
Pero Heero no probo nada, no habia apartado la vista de Linet, aunque de vez en cuando miraba a Treize en busca de alguna respuesta, pero parecía que él evitaba su mirada y solo miraba a Linet. La musica volvio a cambiar, y Heero escucho una voz a su lado:  
  
- Heero! - se encontro con una mirada color miel que lo veía con cierto brillo - No puedes negarte si te pido que bailes conmigo, verdad?  
  
Y antes de que pudiera negarse, esa chica lo sujeto de la mano, levantandolo de la silla. Lo arrastro hasta el lugar donde bailaban, sin importarle las risitas que le acompañaban, o las miradas de furia que los seguian, sin importarle siquiera la mirada fría y dura que Heero le dirigia. En cuanto lo solto, sonrio e hizo una reverencia, sujetando su vestido para bailar... Heero, quien ya se había repuesto de la sorpresa, no se movió, no parpadeo, no hizo nada.  
  
- ¿Que sucede Heero? - pregunto la chica sin entender al joven Yuy  
  
- Yo no bailo - fue su respuesta fría  
  
- Vamos, Heero. Baila con Mikou - se escucho otra voz y Heero pudo identificarla como la de Relena  
  
- Si, Heero. Mi prima es muy agradable - le secundo Erick  
  
Heero no dijo nada, se volteo lentamente y camino desapareciendo entre la multitud... La chica lo miro molesta, estuvo a punto de seguirle, hasta que Milliardo aparecio, se inclino frente a ella y le pidio bailar...  
  
Heero agradecia que pronto todo terminaria, antes de que la noche cayera, todo se acabaria... Había tenido que aguantar todo un día de lo mismo, todo un día de estar huyendo, de tratar de escapar... Se dejo caer en la mesa, y sus brazos se apoyaron en la mesa, mientras que sus ojos se fijaban en la nada...  
  
- Un banquete excelente, Treize - exclamo Linet en la entrada un poco antes de que partieran  
  
- Lo que sea para mi pequeña.  
  
- Espero verlos pronto - anucio Relena despidiendose de todos ellos, dio un beso a cada uno y salio de ahi, acompañada de su esposo.  
  
Todas las miradas se fijaron en el carruaje que pronto se perdio en el camino. Era hora de que la familia Ludock también partiera... Treize mando a llamar a los caballos, y pronto todos ellos también se fueron. En cuanto los perdio de vista, le pidio a Une:  
  
- Lady, preparame un baño. Estoy cansado  
  
- Enseguida señor  
  
- ¿Saldras pronto? - pregunto dirigiendose al joven de larga cabellera rubia  
  
- Si, mañana en la mañana ire a ver a mi prometida - Treize sonrio al saberlo  
  
- Me alegra que se lleven bien  
  
- Es lo más importante para mi  
  
- Eso es excelente... No olvides saludar a Sally de mi parte  
  
- Claro, yo se lo dire  
  
Treize dio media vuelta y subio a su despacho, y en cuanto cerro la puerta, se petrifico al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas.  
  
- ¿Es cierto? - volteo topandose con una mirada fria  
  
- Ah!, Hola Heero - no dejo ver su sorpresa - No sabía que estabas aqui... Dime ¿Que te parecieron las primas de Erick?. Son lindas, no?... Podemos arreglar...  
  
- ¿Es cierto? - le interrumpio Heero  
  
- Lamento decirte que no se de lo que estas hablando - tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio viendo como Heero se acercaba a él  
  
- Lo que dijo ese hombre es cierto?  
  
- Sigo sin entender de lo que hablas - mintio, sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba  
  
- Es cierto que jamás encontraron su cuerpo?. Que nunca encontraron a Duo - Treize lo miro directo a los ojos sin contestar, y Heero entendio su respuesta - Entonces...  
  
- Imposible!  
  
- Pero...  
  
- No!! - interrumpio de forma brusca, esa posibilidad le sacaba de quicio, y aun más que Heero la planteara  
  
- ¿Por que? - pregunto Heero recargandose en el escritorio  
  
- Mira, Heero!, se que esa noticia te trajo amargas esperanzas y con el aniversario tan cerca, lo más seguro es que aquellos dolorosos recuerdos hayan regresado... Pero son solo rumores, que importa que su cuerpo jamás haya sido encontrado, eso no prueba nada. Nadie hubiera sobrevivido, asi que deja esa posibilidad en paz.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Basta, Heero!! - grito Treize, evitaba tocar ese tema todas las veces que fuera necesario, no era nada conveniente que Heero se aferrara a eso - Si crees eso, contesta ¿Por que si esta vivo, no ha regresado, no se ha presentado?. No crees que alguien lo hubiera reportado, no crees que ya lo hubieramos encontrado.  
  
Heero lo miro sin contestar. Treize no podía saber que era lo que pensaba, no reconocía emociones en aquellos ojos fríos.  
  
- ¿Que has pensado acerca de tu compromiso? - pregunto bruscamente con la finalidad de cambiar el tema - Te doy la posibilidad de casarte con la hermosa Hilde Schbeiker o incluso puede ser con Mikou Ludock... Tu eliges... Claro que si encuentras a alguien más, dentro de los proximos dias, podras casarte con ella o con él. Según prefieras.  
  
Heero lo miro, como todas las veces que Treize tocaba ese tema, con odio, resentimiento, irritación, dolor... Salio de ahi azotando la puerta y Treize se quedo pensando. A buena hora Heero se enteraba que Duo nunca había sido encontrado, eso no podía ser bueno... Eso no era nada bueno... Ahora que Heero era mayor de edad necesitaba mantenerlo controlado... Y un matrimonio lo lograria, pero ¿como convencerlo?. Si de por si, le costaba trabajo hacer que hiciera lo que él quería, ahora que no planeaba casarse, le traería muchos mas problemas.  
  
Aunque estaba tranquilo porque al fin uno de sus protegidos se había casado, y con una de las mejores familias. Relena le ayudaria a incrementar su fortuna... Y cuando Milliardo se casara, Sally se vería obligada a darle un participación aun mayor, nada temporal como hasta ahora lo venía haciendo, ya después se encargaria de comenzar a administrar la fortuna... Y eso le dejaba solo a Heero...  
  
Pero estaba seguro de que pronto lograría convencerlo, asi que todo saldría como él queria... Ni siquiera había necesitado de su grupo de asesinos. Después de la masacre de los Maxwell y los Yuy, las familias se había vuelto temerosas, demasiado predecibles... Y sobre todo impulsivas... Eso le beneficiaba... Nada podía estar mejor...  
  
Ni siquiera le preocupaba ese grupo que había aparecido hace algunos meses... Un poco después de anunciado el compromiso oficial de Milliardo con Lucrecia Noin... No sabía como se llamaban, lo único que sabía era que buscaban a los integrantes de Colmillo Blanco, solo que ellos estaban muy bien ocultos... Asi que no había nada que estuviera en su contra... Todo iba a la perfección...  
  
- Su baño esta listo, señor  
  
- Gracias Une...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Heero salio del despacho de Treize sin preocuparse por haber azotado la puerta. ¿Como era posible que Treize siempre lograra encontrar el modo para entrar en ese tema?. Sabiendo cuanto le desagradaba hablar sobre ello.  
  
Aquella ligera esperanza, que había aparecido ante las palabras de Linet, se había esfumado, dejando solamente una nueva tristeza... Una nueva decepción... Después de tantos años, ese dolor, esa tristeza aun se anidaba en su alma, aun cuando para todo el mundo parecia ser demasiado controlado en cuanto a sus emociones, cuando estaba solo no podía dejar de sentirse desolado... Y aunque le doliera admitirlo, Treize tenía razón... Si estuviera vivo, ya lo habrian encontrado...  
  
¡¡Que ingenuo había sido al creer en esa posibilidad!! ¡¡Ingenuo y tonto!!  
  
Enfadado consigo mismo, Heero caminaba de forma presurosa, sin importarle en tranquilizar sus pasos. Queria llegar a dormir, dejar que ese fastidioso dia terminara...  
  
- De nuevo peleaste con Treize - Esa voz le hizo detenerse, su cuerpo giro un poco pero sin ver fijamente a la persona trás él.  
  
- ¿Que quieres Milliardo? - dijo en tono impaciente  
  
- Yo solo te invito a que vengas conmigo mañana para ver a mi prometida  
  
- ¿No fuiste tan solo hace una semana?  
  
- Si, asi fue  
  
- ¿Entonces? ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?  
  
- Heero, te aseguro que si estuvieras enamorado lo entenderias - Heero fruncio el entrecejo mostrando su poco entendimiento - Es algo difícil de explicar, pero cuando amas a alguien, necesitas tenerla cerca, verla todos los días, nunca te cansaras de ello, amaras cada expresion suya, amaras todo de esa persona... Te sentiras extraño, feliz, emocionado... Son sensaciones que no puedo describir, solo lo sentiras y al principio no sabras que significan...  
  
- ¿Y eso lo has averiguado con tan solo verla unas cuantas veces? - pregunto Heero todavía poco convencido  
  
- Si, han sido pocas, pero es algo que sucede de forma inesperada, y en algunos casos no logras entenderlo del todo, tienes que tener paciencia.  
  
- ¿Como sabes que eso es amor?  
  
- Porque no puede ser otra cosa  
  
- Eso no tiene sentido  
  
- Lo tiene para mi y cuando tu te enamores pensaras lo mismo  
  
- Es ridiculo - expreso de forma molesta  
  
- ¿Por que? - pregunto sin entender su reacción  
  
- Porque yo no pienso enamorarme  
  
- No es algo que se piense, es algo que sucede  
  
Heero ignoro el ultimo comentario y se apresuro a emprender su caminata. Pero Milliardo tenía otros planes.  
  
- ¿Que dices? ¿Vas acompañarme? - Y al no obtener contestación, decidio intentar con otro método - A menos que quieras quedarte e ir mañana con Treize, para arreglar los ultimos bienes de Relena. Estoy seguro de que la familia Ludock, sera feliz en recibirte.  
  
Heero se detuvo en seco... ¡Eso era algo que no queria! ¡Lo ultimo que haria!  
  
- ¿Por que quiere que vaya? - pregunto tratando de saber las verdaderas razones de Milliardo  
  
- Porque eres como mi hermano - una respuesta que no convencio del todo a Heero - Además de que estoy seguro de que no te gustaria quedarte todo el día aqui... ¿Vendras?  
  
- Hn!  
  
- ¿Eso es un si?  
  
- Hn!  
  
- De acuerdo, entonces descansa. Mañana en la mañana partiremos...  
  
Heero siguio caminando hasta llegar a su habitación... Se dejo caer en la cama... ¿Enamorado? ¿Él? ¡Imposible! Y un compromiso, era aun más absurdo!... Lo único que le importaba por ahora era hacerse cargo de sus tierras y en cuanto Treize se lo permitiera lo haría...  
  
Cerro sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Un apuesto joven entro en la casa, fijando su mirada en la mujer que estaba de espaldas frente a la estufa. Su cabello negro, era sujeto en una pequeña cola a la altura de su nuca, contrastando magnificamente con su tez blanca, y opacado unicamente por el inteso color negro de sus ojos... Era un chico apuesto sin duda.  
  
- ¿Ya esta lista la comida? - pregunto  
  
- Que bueno que regresas Wufei, ya falta poco - le contesto la mujer mientras movía con cuidado la comida  
  
Wufei se sento en la mesa, estirando su mano para dejar caer las monedas que llevaba en ella, y después levantandolas al aire para estirarse. Aquella joven mujer se sento también, era sorprendente ver que aun seguia conservando el brillo en aquellos ojos cafes, mientras que su cabello seguia de igual forma.  
  
- ¿Que tal te fue? - pregunto  
  
- Estoy demasiado cansado. Tengo tanta hambre!!! - la mujer sonrio.  
  
- ¿Donde estan Trowa y Duo? - pregunto mirando fijamente al chico  
  
El bostezo que Wufei estaba a punto de mostrar, tuvo que ser reprimido, mientras sus ojos negros se fijaban en la mujer sentada frente a él, mostrando su sorpresa. Sin saber que contestar...  
  
- Trowa no debe tardar - contesto con un dejo de nerviosismo  
  
- ¿Y Duo? - pregunto de nuevo, haciendo que Wufei se pusiera aun más nervioso  
  
¿Como iba a decirle donde estaba Duo? ¿Como decirle que estaba en el castillo? Cuando Catherin se los había prohibido, porque sabían que era peligroso... Ella nunca se cansaba de preguntar, aunque ellos siempre cambiaran el tema... Y ahora Catherin lo miraba con cierto recelo, esperando una respuesta.  
  
- Tengo hambre! - exclamo otra voz desde la entrada y otro chico entro en la casa  
  
Aquel chico alto, de tez oscura, de cabellera castaña, cuyo peinado cubria uno de sus llamativos ojos esmeralda, sonrio al ver a su amigo y a su hermana, sentados a la mesa. Su figura era muy parecida a la de Wufei, únicamente le ganaba en estatura...  
  
En cuanto tomo asiento, noto la mirada de ambos y se percato de que había interrumpido algo importante... Sin prestarle mucha importancia dejo las monedas que llevaba consigo... Y el silencio siguio en la mesa...  
  
- ¿Donde estabas? - pregunto la chica  
  
- El Sr. Duncan me pidio que regresara después de que terminara de ayudarle a Wufei. Y me entretuve más de la cuenta.  
  
- Ah! - Trowa miro a Wufei y antes de que entendiera algo, la chica prosiguió - ¿Donde esta Duo?  
  
- ¿Duo? - pregunto nerviosamente Trowa  
  
- Si, Duo  
  
- No...  
  
Trowa interrumpio sus palabras cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de decir, que no sabía donde estaba, Lo cual les traeria más problemas porque entonces Catherin los enviaria a buscarlo y los dejaria sin cenar... Pero cumpliendo con la promesa que habían hecho a Duo, no podían decirle, porque si ella se enteraba, entonces le prohibiria ir...  
  
- Vamos a comer, Catherin - anuncio Wufei, y la chica volteo a verlo molesta  
  
- ¿Saben que es lo que creo? - pregunto  
  
- ¿Que? - dijeron los dos al unisono  
  
- Que ustedes saben donde esta, pero no quieren decirmelo porque saben que me opondre a que vaya - respondio  
  
- ¿Como crees? - volvieron a decir ambos, con cara de no saber de que estaba hablando. La chica los miro incredula  
  
- Esta bien - dijo al fin - Duo tendra que servirse solo de comer  
  
Ambos chicos sonrieron y devoraron pronto la comida de sus platos. Aunque Catherin seguia preocupada por el pequeño Duo, seguia preguntandose a donde iba, y cada vez que tocaba el tema, todos ellos lo cambiaban. Pero por su trabajo, no podía saber a que hora regresaba... Y ellos le decían que era antes de que anocheciera.  
  
- No se duerman tarde, no quiero que vayan a salir ya, y esperen a que Duo regrese.  
  
Catherin los beso en la mejilla y se despidio. Aun seguia ayudando a la Sr. Mullier por las noches, asi que regresaba por las tardes para preparar la comida y después volvia a irse... Eso dejaba a los tres para hacer lo que quisieran.  
  
- ¿A donde vas a ir? - pregunto Trowa de espaldas a la puerta, y Wufei se sorprendio porque él estaba apunto de salir.  
  
- A ningun lado  
  
Trowa cerro el libro que leía y se volvió, mirandolo con cara de escepticismo. Wufei bajo los brazos y lo miro con cara de inocencia.  
  
- ¿A donde vas? - pregunto de nuevo, y Wufei sonrio nerviosamente  
  
- Te digo que no voy a ningun lado  
  
- Entonces regresa a sentarte - con la cabeza señalo la silla a su lado  
  
- Vamos Trowa, dejame ir  
  
- Creí que no ibas a ningun lado - Wufei no contesto - Escuchaste lo que Catherin dijo, debemos esperar a Duo  
  
- Pero él esta en el castillo y no regresara hasta después de que anochezca, además de que nadie sabra que yo no estoy aqui  
  
- Yo si - contesto decidido  
  
- Vamos!!, dejame ir a jugar un poco  
  
- Recuerdas la ultima vez que fuiste a "jugar" - dijo Trowa levantandose y acercandose a Wufei  
  
- Si, fue muy divertido  
  
- Regresaste sangrando  
  
- Solo porque me distraje, si tu no hubieras llegado, aquellos sujetos no me hubieran golpeado  
  
- ¿Y Catherin?  
  
- Ella no me ha dicho nada  
  
- Porque no sabe nada - le recrimino el más alto - Sabes lo que diria cuando se entere de que retas a los guardias en la cantina para ganar dinero.  
  
- No es siempre, algunas veces es por diversión - sonrio Wufei cruzando los brazos, mientras Trowa movia la cabeza en señal de negación pero con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
- Mejor vayamos por Duo, asi olvidaras que quieres ir a jugar.  
  
- Esta bien - acepto Wufei, siguiendo al mas alto.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
El sol se ocultaba de forma maravillosa, y aquellos hermosos ojos violetas lo veían fijamente, la chispa de inocencia y alegria no se habia perdido con el paso de los años, sus facciones eran suaves y deliciosamente detalladas. Sus cautivadores labios formaban una sonrisa al contemplar el espectaculo, aun después de verlo tantas veces, nunca se aburria, siempre era algo nuevo, y cada vez que lo haciá una felicidad que ni él comprendia aparecia en su pecho.  
  
Su largo cabello castaño, era sujeto en una firme trenza que se agitaba segun el movimiento de su cabeza, su cuerpo delgado, era un atractivo tanto para ojos femeninos como para los masculinos. Era en verdad un chico apuesto, y lo que más llamaba la atención de todos, era su personalidad, aquella risa, aquella sonrisa, siempre lo acompañaban... Y todo él que lo viera o lo escuchara, quedaba encantado...  
  
En el pueblo no entendian quien era... Sabían que se llamaba Duo y que vivía con la familia Barton, pero nada más. No tenían un pasado, solo había un presente, pero eso parecía no importar... Aquella sonrisa era suficiente como para que todos olvidaran cuestionarse de su origen...  
  
Duo estaba recargado en la torre sintiendo como el frío comenzaba a golpearlo, se enderezo en su lugar cuando vio el atardecer caer, esos momentos eran de meditación, eran dedicados a recordar... Sin embargo a sus recuerdos solo acudía una voz, lejana, pero clara, que gritaba su nombre... Todo ese tiempo y nunca había logrado entender quien era realmente... Y tal vez nunca lo sabria...  
  
Bostezo y se estiro dispuesto a irse, era hora de regresar a casa. Fue cuando escucho voces, y pasos subir las escaleras, asustado volteo a todos lados tratando de ocultarse y antes de encontrar algo, identifico las voces que se acercaban.  
  
- Te dije que no  
  
- Pero yo digo que si  
  
- Pero yo no estoy de acuerdo  
  
- Anda, vamos!. No me dejaste ir a jugar, al menos deja divertirme  
  
- No  
  
- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto Duo al verlos discutir  
  
- Trowa no me deja recorrer el castillo, dice que solo venimos por ti y que nos vamos - explico Wufei  
  
- Wufei no entiende que no podemos andar merodeando por ahi - aclaro Trowa  
  
- ¿Por que no? - pregunto de nuevo Duo - No hay nadie aqui, nadie sabra que estamos aqui, y no creo que a nadie le importe  
  
- Ves!, Duo me apoya - dijo Wufei sonriendole al chico más alto, para después voltear a ver a Duo sorprendido - Tu me apoyas? - pregunto confundido - Creí que no te gustaba lo que hacia  
  
- No me gusta que te andes peleando por todos lados, no me gusta que te andes escapando...  
  
- Mira quien lo dice - murmuro Trowa  
  
- ...Pero no le veo el incoveniente a que revisemos el castillo, puede ser divertido - sonrio Duo - Además de que a nadie le molestara que echemos un vistazo, o no?. ¿Que dices Trowa?  
  
- De acuerdo, vamos! - finalizo el chico más alto y todos ellos bajaron.  
  
Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo que estaba cerca de ahi. Cuadros y estatuas estaban cubiertas de algunas telarañas, era obvio que nadie vivia ahi desde hace mucho tiempo. Los tres jovenes comenzaron a caminar de forma lenta observando detenidamente cada rincón, y de vez en cuando abriendo cada puerta. Pero todos los muebles dentro de ellas, estaban cubiertos o de polvo o de mantas blancas... Sin embargo, parecían en muy buen estado.  
  
Y era sorprendente ver ese lugar, cuando habían escuchado rumores de que aquel hombre de nombre Peigan, había sido el encargado de limpiar el castillo. Orden que se había dado hace algunos meses y desde entonces no sabían nada acerca de la supuesta limpieza...  
  
En cuanto abrieron una de las puertas, Duo entro rápidamente en ella. Sonrió a sus amigos señalando el piano que se encontraba a la mitad de la habitación... Se veía muy bien cuidado, aun cuando tenía un poco de polvo.  
  
- Vamos Trowa. Toca! - pido Duo tomando al mas alto del brazo y parandolo frente al piano  
  
- Pero..  
  
- Nada de peros. Sabemos que Catherin te enseño y que acudes con el Sr. Duncan para practicar, asi que no puedes negarte. Nadie va a verte, solo nosotros, vamos no seas timido. Verdad Wufei? - el chico a su lado sonrio y asintio.  
  
Duo tomo asiento sobre una mesa que estaba ahi, y a su lado Wufei se recargo, cruzando sus brazos y manteniendo su rostro serio, mientras que Trowa tomaba asiento frente aquel instrumento...  
  
¡Que hermosa melodia inundo aquel lugrube lugar!... Aun cuando Trowa mantenía sus ojos cerrados, la perfeccion de las notas era increible, parecía saber que seguia sin la necesidad de ver al piano... Era contagioso, era alegre, era emocionante...  
  
En cuanto termino, volteo a ver a sus amigos... Las alabanzas de Duo, eran sinceras, podía verlo en sus ojos, sus aplausos resonaban en la habitación... Y viendo la sonrisa de Wufei. Se sintio satisfecho... Era hora de regresar a casa.  
  
- Tengo hambre! - exclamo Duo sujetando su estomago, mientras recorrian las calles del pueblo - Y estoy muerto, ya quiero llegar a dormir.  
  
- Creo que deberias dejar de ir al castillo - comento Wufei, haciendo que Duo se detuviera de golpe  
  
- ¿Por que?  
  
- Porque ya sabes que piensa Catherin, y tiene razón. Esta prohibido que alguien entre, lo han estado vigilando los ultimos meses, y eso no puede ser bueno. Y cuando sus dueños regresen, no podrás seguir yendo, es mejor que ahora dejes de hacerlo - contesto Trowa  
  
- ¿Por que a alguien debe molestarle? Y ¿Por que habria de molestarle?. No estoy haciendo algo malo, yo solo voy a la torre, no robo, no estoy haciendole daño a nada ni a nadie. No veo porque he de dejar de hacer algo que a mi me gusta.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- No, Wufei, ahora no vendras tu con tu sermon. A nadie debe interesarle lo que yo haga o deje de hacer... Si el problema es que sus dueños regresen. Entonces solo debo hacer que no me vean, que no sepan que estoy ahi, nadie lo sabra y nadie tendra porque saberlo.  
  
Duo, molesto, los paso de largo. Pero en cuanto paso a su lado, le escucho susurrar a Wufei.  
  
- Pero eso no quita el hecho de que vas a tener que dejar de ir algun dia.  
  
La mirada de Duo se entristecio... ¿Que iba hacer cuando eso pasara?... Aunque tal vez estaba exagerando demasiado... Lo mejor era dejar ese asunto por ahora.  
  
- Vamos a ir a comer, o no? - pregunto Duo, volteando a verlos - Porque yo me estoy muriendo de hambre y aunque ustedes ya comieron, estoy seguro de que Catherin les habra pedido que me esperaran para asegurarse de que yo coma. Asi que no tiene otra opción que acompañarme y ver que coma bien, porque si no Catherin...  
  
- Duo! - exclamo Wufei  
  
- Ya entendi, ya entendí... Pero vamonos  
  
Duo sujeto sus brazos y comenzo a jalarlos para caminar.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Heero abrio lentamente los ojos cuando sintio como alguien estaba cerca. Llevanto un poco su cabeza, y parpadeo varias veces para que pudiera distinguir a la persona que estaba frente a él. Cuando lo logro, su cabeza volvio a caer al colchon.  
  
- ¿No crees que es demasiado temprano, Milliardo? - pregunto levantando una de sus manos para tallar sus ojos  
  
- Debemos partir ahora porque debemos estar alla al amanecer.  
  
- ¿Por que la prisa?  
  
- Lo sabras cuando lleguemos... Vamos levantate, Taela ya preparo tu baño  
  
Heero se levanto aun somnoliento... El sueño se perdio cuando el agua golpeo su cuerpo, lavo su cara tratando de despertar por completo...  
  
En cuanto salio. Taela le informo que Milliardo le esperaba en las caballerizas. Apresurando el paso, lo vio, ya estaba sobre su caballo y parecía que lo único que faltaba era que el montara. En cuanto se vio sobre el caballo, Milliardo no dijo nada y comenzo a andar, Heero tuvo que seguirlo sin decir nada más, pero antes de alejarse totalmente del castillo, una voz conocida les llamo:  
  
- Me alegra que vayas a conocer a tu prometida, Heero. Estoy seguro que en cuanto veas a la joven Hilde, no dudaras en casarte.  
  
Heero lo ignoro, anduvo sin prestarle atención a Treize. Pero en cambio Milliardo se quedo atrás para poder explicar la situación.  
  
- No es eso, Treize. Yo solo quiero que me acompañe, porque quiero que conozca a Noin, eso es todo. No creo que Heero este interesado en eso por ahora - sus palabras hicieron resoplar a Treize  
  
- Yo no lo creo, incluso tal vez podamos convencer a Sally que deje al joven Quatre comprometerse con Heero. Solo agradezco que lo lleves contigo  
  
Milliardo no contesto, dio media vuelta y pronto le dio alcanze a Heero. El sol todavía no salía, asi que debían darse prisa para llegar hasta las tierras Winner...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- Wufei esperame, no ves que no me dio tiempo de desayunar - pido Duo mientras corría para alcanzar a su amigo  
  
- Tendrias tiempo si no te despertaras tan tarde - recrimino Wufei sin detenerse pero Duo pudo escucharlo  
  
- Yo no tengo la culpa de que tenga tanto sueño  
  
- Si no fueras al castillo, regresarias temprano para cenar, y dormirias el tiempo suficiente para que no te costara trabajo levantarte. Desayunarias todo lo que quisieras.  
  
- No vuelvas con eso, creí haber dejado claro ese punto. Es algo que a mi me gusta...  
  
- Entonces no te quejes de que no puedes desayunar  
  
- Yo no me estoy quejando, solo te estaba pidiendo que me esperaras, y te comente que no había tenido tiempo de desayunar, es solo un comentario, no una queja. Además ustedes tiene la culpa por levantarse tan temprano, que ni siquiera me esperan para desayunar.  
  
- Ahora culpanos a nosotros  
  
- Es que tienen la culpa... Por cierto...  
  
- No - dijo de forma firme sin dejar que el trenzado terminara de hablar  
  
- Pero si no he dicho nada  
  
- Pero se lo que pensabas pedirme  
  
- No es cierto, yo no pensaba pedirte nada... Además estoy seguro de que no lo sabías  
  
- Si lo se  
  
- Que no  
  
- Que si  
  
- Y segun tu ¿Que pensaba pedirte?  
  
- Lo mismo que pides todos los dias, si no es conmigo es con Trowa. Pero quieres que alguien te supla en el trabajo con el señor Wamfoll para que tu puedas salir temprano y vayas al castillo  
  
- Bueno... Si lo pones desde ese modo se escucha demasiado malo, pero yo solo queria pedirte de favor que si ayudabas al Sr. Wamfoll, después de que termines con el Sr Mullier, para que yo pueda ir al castillo - expreso con una gran sonrisa  
  
- No veo diferencia entre lo que dije y lo que dijiste  
  
- Claro que la hay.  
  
- No, no la hay. Y no pienso ayudarte  
  
- ¿Por que?  
  
- Porque no  
  
- Ni siquiera a cambio de algo - ofrecio Duo con una sonria aun mayor  
  
- ¿Que podría querer yo?  
  
- No lo se, que tal un delicioso pastel... Inclusive unos deliciosos chocolates, se que te gustan mucho - Duo supo que habia dado en el blanco al ver como la mirada de Wufei brillaba - Estoy seguro de que podre conseguirlos para esta misma tarde, los chocolates más exquisitos, más deliciosos, una gran variedad...  
  
- Esta bien, esta bien. Pero si no lo consigues, tu tendras que suplirme toda una semana  
  
- De acuerdo!... Gracias Wufei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ni siquiera Wufei se dio cuenta cuando el trenzado se había marchado. Suspiro, en cuanto se vio frente al establecimiento del Sr. Mullier.  
  
- Muy buenos dias, Wufei - saludo el hombre que salia  
  
- Buenos dias - contesto secamente  
  
- Me alegra que hayas llegado, necesito que comiences a descargar la mercancia que llego hace solo unas horas.  
  
- De acuerdo  
  
Wufei se dirigio a la carreta que habia en la parte izquierda del local, y comenzo a cargar cada una de las cajas para llevarlas al interior. Era un buen pasatiemo, le servia para ejercitar sus brazos y era el entrenamiento que necesitaba para pelear en ciertas ocasiones, asi que no le molestaba...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Heero pudo distinguir el gran castillo, a lo lejos. El sol comenzaba a salir, iluminando su paso y tocando, con sus rayos, la tierra humeda por el rocio de la mañana. En cuanto entraron al pueblo, redujeron la velocidad, al parecer había mucho movimiento esa mañana.  
  
Pero se sorprendio de ver que al parecer ya los esperaban. Y al frente había una joven de cabellera oscura, igual que sus ojos, de facciones delicadas, sin duda alguna, una mujer bella... La sonrisa en su rostro y el brillar de sus ojos, eran algo que Heero no había visto antes, y cuando vio a Milliardo, noto como él también tenía una sonrisa poco conocida e incluso sus ojos brillaban de forma llamativa... ¿Por que se veían asi?  
  
- Oh! Milliardo, me alegra que vinieras, te he estado esperando - exclamo la mujer en cuanto descendieron del caballo, y la mujer se lanzo a abrazarlo  
  
- Yo también esto feliz de verte, Noin - contesto Milliardo correspondiendo al abrazo  
  
Heero no entendía esa emoción... ¿Era eso a lo que Milliardo se referia con decir amar?... Pero él todavía no lograba comprenderlo...  
  
- Mi querida Noin. Te presento a mi amigo Heero Yuy, aunque para mi es más que eso, es como mi hermano. Heero te presento a la mujer que más amo, Lucrecia Noin.  
  
La mujer se acerco y lo contemplo de forma cuidadosa, sin que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro. Heero se sintio incomodo ante esa inspección.  
  
- Es un placer conocerlo, joven Yuy. Milliardo me ha hablado de usted y yo tenía tantas ganas de conocerlo, que por eso le pedí que lo trajera.  
  
- El gusto es mio - contesto Heero tratando de quitar aquel tono frío, lo cual no consiguio  
  
- Pero, vamos, vamos!. Quiero que conozcas a mi familia  
  
La muchacha señalo la puerta, y acompañada por Milliardo, los tres entraron al castillo. Heero se sintio aun más incomodo cuando Noin detenia a todos y los presentaba. Fueran amigos, servidumbre o cualquiera... Incluso le había presentado a Rashid, la mano derecha de la mujer llamada Sally, quien en cuanto lo vio, lo abrazo y le saludo de forma efusiva, siendo ella quien termino con las presentaciones.  
  
- Es un placer joven Heero - dijo Dorothy después de ser presentada, sin embargo su tono fue un poco despectivo  
  
Heero le miro hablar con la mujer llamada Sally, y por primera vez se sintio fuera de lugar. Por un lado estaban Sally y Dorothy hablando, y por otro parte estaban Noin y Milliardo. Eso le dejaba totalmente solo...  
  
- Hola! - escucho una voz agradable a sus espaldas  
  
Heero siguio el sonido de esa voz, topandose con un joven de su estatura y al parecer de su misma edad. Aquel joven era delgado, de cabello rubio, muy parecido al color del sol, combinando perfectamente con sus dos hermosos ojos aqua... Su piel, blanca, era sumamente llamativa... Y completando aquel maravilloso cuadro, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro...  
  
- Creo que no hemos sido presentados, soy Quatre Winner - saludo aquel joven, y Heero tomo la mano que le extendía  
  
- Heero Yuy - respondio  
  
- El joven Yuy... He escuchado demasiadas cosas sobre usted - Heero se sorprendio de sus palabras, ¿Que podían decirle de él? - Pero por favor, no me mire como si yo estuviera loco  
  
- Lo siento... Es solo que no se que podrían decirle sobre mi - respondio Heero con sinceridad  
  
- Todos saben lo que sucedio con su familia, ese suceso marco a muchos, era de esperarse que la gran mayoria lo conociera - Heero no supo que contestar - Pero dejemos de formalidades, llamame solo Quatre  
  
- Veo que ya se han conocido  
  
- Asi es Sally. ¿Y dime cuado partiremos?  
  
- Dentro de poco, Rashid se esta haciendo cargo de los ultimo detalles.  
  
- Me alegra, significa que llegaremos antes del anochecer. - exclamo entusiasmado Quatre  
  
- Sabes que no me gusta viajar de noche. Por cierto, Milliardo. ¿Tus hombres estan listos? - comento Sally haciendo que Milliardo se acercara.  
  
- Sabes que si, desde hace dias estan informados. No tienes de que preocuparte.  
  
- Ama, Sally. Todo esta listo! - anuncio Rashid  
  
- Entonces vamonos!  
  
Heero se quedo extrañado: En primera por la supuesta partida de ellos, a quien sabe donde... Y en segunda a que se referia con eso de los hombres de Milliardo. Que él supiera, Milliardo no estaba al mando de nadie. Treize lo tenía prohibido... ¿Y entonces?  
  
- Heero! - le llamaron haciendole salir de sus pensamientos  
  
- ¿Hay algo que te haya faltado decirme? - pregunto con cierto tono de desconfianza. Milliardo sonrio nerviosamente  
  
- De hecho, si, creo que si - Con su mirada, Heero le indico que continuara - La fiesta de compromiso, y la boda se haran en las tierras del sur. En el antiguo castillo donde ellos vivían. Noin ha insistido tanto que Sally ha aceptado. Y yo me ofrecí acompañarlos, por supuesto que con tu ayuda.  
  
- ¿Por eso tu insistencia en que viniera?  
  
- No, también queria que conocieras a Noin, y por supuesto alejarte de Treize por un tiempo, ahora que ha estado planeando casarte. Eso me recuerda, aun no conoces a Hilde. Debe estar en los jardines.  
  
Heero siguio a Milliardo, sin que tuviera tiempo para preguntarle sobre su segunda duda. En cuanto se vieron fuera, Heero vio a todos listos para partir. Pero una chica apenas estaba llegando, llevaba un ramo de flores y Heero entendio quien podía ser. Sus suposiciones fueron confirmadas cuando Milliardo la presento.  
  
- Ella es Hilde Schbeiker, Heero. Querida Hilde, él es mi amigo Heero Yuy.  
  
- Mucho gusto - contesto la muchacha sonriendo  
  
El joven Yuy no dejo de notar el parecido con la prometida de Milliardo, aun cuando ella era un poco más pequeña, pero el cabello y sus ojos se parecían demasiado. Y ella parecía una chica bastante tranquila, en cuanto a caracter. Y sin decir nada más, en cuanto le entregaron su caballo, todos partieron...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- Hola!!!! - anuncio Duo en cuanto entro  
  
- Pequeño Duo, me alegra que ya hayas venido. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer. Justamente necesito que prepares un pedido que llego esta mañana, y es uno grande. Asi que necesito que este terminado antes de las cinco.  
  
- De acuerdo!!... Por cierto, Wufei vendra en la tarde para terminar de ayudarlo, y yo quisiera pedirle que si puede descontar una caja de chocolates de mi suelo  
  
- Claro, Duo. No te preocupes. Aun cuando no se a donde vas todos los dias - Duo sonrio ampliamente  
  
- Es un pequeño secreto... ¿Y por donde empiezo?  
  
- Prepara los pasteles que estan en la lista. Me encargare de lo demás.  
  
Cuanto le gustaba cocinar, y más aun, cuanto amaba preparar algo dulce. Por esa sencilla razón, el trabajo con el Sr. Wamfoll le gustaba más que nada. Además de tener ciertas ventajas, podía comer pasteles y chocolates, e incluso conseguir algun descuento en los pedidos...  
  
A Brick Wamfoll le encantaba tener a Duo en su local, todos acudían para recibir una sonrisa por parte de aquel chico trenzado... Su platica no dejaba que nadie se aburriera y su risa era lo mejor del dia... Si hubiera tenido un hijo, cuanto habría deseado que fuera como Duo, en cambio, tenía tres preciosas hijas... El único problema, es que ellas ya estaban casadas, asi que eran pocas las veces que iban a visitarlo.  
  
- Por el momento creo que eso es todo, Duo. Puedes irte ahora. En cuanto llegue Wufei, pedire que termine de recoger aquellos empaques.  
  
- Muchas gracias!!! - anuncio Duo y antes de salir la voz de aquel hombre llamo su atención  
  
- ¿No crees que olvidas algo? - pregunto, y Duo lo miro confundido. Reviso sus ropas, sus manos, su cabello...  
  
- No creo que no - contesto después de aquella revisión - ¿Por que? - El hombre levanto en una de sus manos, una pequeña caja redonda - Es cierto!!!!... Gracias!... Estaba a punto de olvidarlo, y Wufei no me perdonaria.  
  
Tomo la caja y salio de ahi a toda prisa. Más que nada deseaba estar en aquel sitio tranquilo, respirar por un momento la felicidad que sentia al contemplar aquel hermoso paisaje... Tratar de recordar...  
  
Saludaba a todos a su paso, no era raro verlo con tanta prisa a esas horas de la tarde. Y aun asi, él nunca olvidaba saludar o sonreir a alguien que por ahi pasara. La sonrisa en su rostro se mantenía hasta que llegaba a la torre, aspiraba profundamente y se sentaba para contemplar su atardecer...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
El sol comenzaba a caer, pronto desapareceria tras las montañas... Y antes de que eso sucediera, el grupo de hombres, encabezado por Heero, Milliardo y Quatre, pudo distinguir el pueblo que se encontraba en las faldas del castillo a donde se dirigian...  
  
Al entrar al pueblo, muchas personas los miraban sorprendidos, al parecer no muchos sabían de su regreso. Sin embargo en las puertas del castillo, una gran comitiva los esperaba. Los adornos del interior, mostraban que los sirvientes se habían esforzado por tratar de complacer a sus dueños, aunque sencillos, eran elegantes, de un tono escarlata, con toques dorados... Estaba reluciente, limpio y muy bien cuidado, para el tiempo que tenía sin ser habitado...  
  
- Me da gusto que hayan regresado - hablo el hombre que los había recibido  
  
- A nosotros también nos da gusto regresar, Peigan - contesto amablemente Sally - Espero que tengas listo la cena, el viaje ha sido largo y estoy segura de que todos tenemos apetito  
  
- Si, mi señora. Todo ha sido preparado segun sus instrucciones. Y el castillo ha estado bajo una rigurosa limpieza tal como lo ha ordenado.  
  
- Me alegra... Milliardo, ¿Nos acompañaras a cenar?  
  
- Claro, Sally. A Heero y a mi nos gustara hacerles compañia. Asi partiremos al amanecer  
  
- Excelente. Entonces, por favor pasen al comedor.  
  
Sin tener que pedirlo de nuevo, las personas congregadas en la estancia, fueron poco a poco desalojandola, y entrando en una de las puertas del lado derecho. Al final solo quedaron Sally, Heero y Quatre, este ultimo no había prestado mucha atención a la conversación de Sally, su mirada estaba fija en las escaleras, y su rostro mostraba cierta impaciencia...  
  
- ¿Quatre? - le llamo Sally con suavidad  
  
- Eh?... ¿Que?...  
  
- Vamos al comedor...  
  
- Aaa!... Es que... Yo queria pedirte un pequeño favor - hablo el pequeño rubio con un poco de nerviosismo  
  
- Dime  
  
- Necesito comprobar algo, me disculparias si llego tarde para cenar.  
  
- Acabamos de llegar ¿Que puede ser tan importante?  
  
- Solo tengo curiosidad... El sol todavía no se oculta y es posible que él todavía venga - Sin embargo sus palabras no fueron comprendidas por Sally, ya que Quatre parecía hablar consigo mismo - ¿Puedo?  
  
- Claro, aunque sigo sin entender de que se trata  
  
Sally desaparecio también tras la puerta, y sin prestar atención a nada, ni a nadie más, Quatre comenzo a subir las escaleras. Con un paso lento y suave... Heero, quien no se había perdido una sola palabra de la conversación, estaba tan o más confundido que Sally. Sin embargo, sentía la extraña necesidad de seguirlo... Y asi lo hizo... Sin que el pequeño rubio se diera cuenta, Heero subio las escaleras, tratando de seguir el sonido de sus pasos...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- Me alegra que hayas venido a ayudarme, Trowa. No se cuando hubiera terminado - exclamo Wufei limpiando el sudor de su frente  
  
- No hay problema, el Sr. Duncan me dejo salir antes - suspirando y frotando sus manos, sin verlo directamente  
  
- Es todo por hoy, muchachos - anuncio una voz desde dentro y pronto aparecio la figura de un hombre mayor, de figura delgada y pequeña. - Gracias por su ayuda.  
  
Le entrego a cada uno, varias monedas y los chicos se despidieron para regresar a casa. Sin embargo, Wufei doblo a la izquierda, en vez de seguir derecho. Trowa lo miro confundido, corrio para darle alcance, y justamente cuando iba a preguntarle, el porque del cambio de dirección, pudo distinguir el camino por el que iban... Y a donde se dirigian.  
  
- ¿De nuevo cubriras a Duo? - pregunto tranquilamente, y sin obtener respuesta, prosiguio - Sabes, esto se esta volviendo una costumbre, deberias de dejar de alentarlo para que siga yendo a ese lugar.  
  
- Sabes lo testarudo que es Duo... Y si no soy yo, serás tu, y tu también accedes. Solo que en esta ocasión yo obtendre algo a cambio.  
  
- Adivino, conseguiras que Duo te ayude por toda una semana o que te regale una caja de chocolates, o unos pasteles ¿Que sera esta vez? - pregunto Trowa un tanto divertido, pero sin recibir una respuesta...  
  
- Me alegra verlos, muchachos - saludo Brick evitando que Trowa siguiera preguntando - Wufei, solo necesito que guardes las cajas que estan alla atrás y podrás irte.  
  
- Claro  
  
Wufei entro en el establecimiento, y salio por la puerta trasera listo para comenzar su trabajo. Cuando vio como Trowa estaba a su lado, y se inclinaba, al parecer para ayudarle... Wufei lo miró confundido.  
  
- ¿Me ayudaras? - pregunto con cierto tono de desconfianza  
  
- Digamos que no quiero estar toda la tarde evitando las preguntas de Catherin, asi al menos podremos desviar el tema  
  
- Como tu digas  
  
Era realmente fácil, el único problema era ordenarlas, y eso era lo que llevaba más trabajo. Horas después todo estaba listo, al igual que ellos para irse.  
  
- ¿Por que habra tanto alboroto? - pregunto Wufei, viendo como una pequeña comitiva se movía de forma rápida por las calles... Era raro ver a tantas personas reunidas, y más aun verlas tan entusiasmadas.  
  
- No lo se, han estado asi toda la mañana - contesto Trowa sin darle mucha importancia, pero Wufei seguia mirandolos sin entender por que.  
  
- ¿A donde crees que vayan? - pregunto de nuevo  
  
- A ningun lado, creo - y esta vez Trowa si fijo su vista en aquellas personas.  
  
- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto el dueño, haciendo que ambas miradas se fijaran en él. Wufei señalo a las personas  
  
- Es lo mismo que quisieramos saber, ¿Por que todos parecen emocionados? - inquirio sin despegar su vista de las personas que poco a poco iban desapareciendo  
  
- Me sorprende de ustedes, muchachos. Crei que siempre eran los primeros en enterarse  
  
- ¿Enterarnos, de que? - cuestiono Wufei un poco molesto  
  
- No me digan que no saben la noticia  
  
- ¿Cual noticia? - fue el turno de Trowa para escucharse molesto  
  
- Del regreso de la Srta. Po, el heredero Winner y las protegidas de Sally, se ha comentado desde hace meses, pero era solo rumores. El mismisimo Peigan me lo ha confirmado, claro que tuve que persuardirlo de algun modo, y la oportunidad perfecta surgio cuando vino a comprar las cosas para el banquete de bienvenida. Ahora mismo deben estar ya en el castillo - contesto sin prisa, mientras que entraba de nuevo en la tienda  
  
Trowa y Wufei miraron una ves más el lugar donde hace solo unos minutos, la multitud estaba reunida. Las palabras de aquel hombre aun eran procesadas en su cerebro... Para cuando lograron entenderlas, ambos voltearon a verse, sus ojos grandes mostraban su sorpresa y su rostro había palidecido...  
  
- DUO!!! - gritaron los dos al unisono  
  
- Y yo que creí que ustedes... ¿A donde fueron? - pregunto el hombre viendo como Wufei y Trowa habían desaparecido, les había quitado la vista un solo segundo y ellos se habían marchado... Encogio sus hombros y entro de nuevo al local...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Duo miraba el atardecer sin prestar atención a nada más. Esos momentos le agradaban, la paz que sentía, la tranquilidad que le transmitía, y la extraña felicidad que lo embargaba, era lo que más llamaba su atención y esa era la razón por la cual no queria dejar de ir ahi...  
  
Sus brazos sostenían su cabeza, mientras que estaba sentado en una de las partes mas altas. Fue cuando escucho un ruido, de hecho fueron varios ruidos, que hicieron que regresara a la realidad. Se extraño, asi que de un salto regreso a la torre y camino hasta el lado opuesto.  
  
Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo... Los caballos, los sirvientes, el equipaje... ¿Que era lo que estaba sucediendo alla abajo?... No escuchaba las voces de las personas, pero en cambio lograba escuchar el relinchar de los caballos, el sonido de las ruedas... No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo contemplando todo eso, sin creerlo...  
  
Era hora de marcharse, si no lo hacía en ese momento le costaria mucho trabajo irse después. Ya mañana sería otro día... Bajo las escaleras con cautela, y al final de ellas, giro su cabeza de un lado a otro, verificando que no hubiera nadie.  
  
Se detuvo de golpe al oir como unos pasos comenzaban a acercarse... Nadie debía verlo... Sin preocuparse de que alguien le escuchara, sus pasos se volvieron más grandes y más rápidos... En cuanto vio la salida, salto hacía ella dispuesto a marcharse.  
  
Quatre, miro con curiosidad el final del pasillo. Creía haber escuchado algo, pero al parecer su mente le había jugado una broma. Sin darle mucha importancia subio las escaleras con una gran sonrisa... La cual casi desaparecio al ver la torre vacía... Mirando el horizonte y con un suspiro, murmuro:  
  
- Creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo  
  
Dio media vuelta y bajo de nuevo. Sin embargo no regreso por el pasillo en el que había llegado, decidio seguir por donde Duo había ido, pero entro en una de las habitaciones... Sonrió al ver su piano en perfectas condiciones. Hace cuanto que no tocaba... Se acerco, solo para contemplarlo...  
  
- Los chocolates!! - exclamo Duo, deteniendose de repente, a unos cuantos pasos de la salida. Y dando media vuelta comenzo a subir de nuevo - Wufei, va a matarme!!... Si Duo, primero lo prometes y después no lo cumples - murmuraba mientras ascendia  
  
En cuanto estuvo de nuevo en la torre, tomo la caja de chocolates, miro una vez más el horizonte y se dispuso a bajar. Pero en cuanto estuvo a unos cuantos pasos para dar vuelta y llegar al pasadizo, escucho voces, aunque no logro identificar lo que decían. Asomo su cabeza, cuidando que no lo vieran, y pudo ver a un joven rubio de espaldas y a un hombre mayor que se acercaba a él. Al parecer se había perdido el principio de la conversación.  
  
- Gracias, Peigan. Enseguida ire - el que hablaba era el joven de espaldas, asi que solo tenía que esperar que se fuera para que él pudiera salir.  
  
Heero había dejado de escuchar los pasos de Quatre, asi que tuvo que dejar que sus pasos le guiaran. Ni siquiera sabía porque en lugar de estar en el comedor, estaba husmeando por todo el castillo. Simplemente la curiosidad había vencido. Asi que deseaba saber que podía ser tan importante, para Quatre, que quedarse en el comedor para cenar.  
  
Ahora estaba en el ultimo piso, y cuando dio vuelta, pudo distinguir a una figura espiando hasta el final del pasillo. Su curiosidad aumento, y se acerco en silencio para saber quien podía ser. Parecía que aquella persona estaba tan concentrada en ver lo que había del otro lado, que no se había percatado de que él estaba detrás.  
  
- ¿Que estas haciendo? - pregunto con su tono de siempre, frío y golpeado  
  
Y aunque hubiera querido cambiarlo, no hubiera podido, estaba acostumbrado a hablar de esa manera. Pero al parecer, ese tono, asusto y sorprendio a la persona frente a él, porque sea lo que sea que llevaba entre sus manos, cayo al suelo de forma precipitada, pero sin que Heero le prestara atención.  
  
El joven Yuy noto como aquella persona volteaba lentamente, y cuando lo tuvo frente a frente... Se sintio totalmente extraño... Extraño, de ver aquel hermoso rostro finamente detallado, de examinar aquella delicada piel cuyo color crema era simplemente delicioso, de contemplar aquellos exquisitos labios sonrosados, de verse reflejado en aquellas maravillosas orbes violetas... Que lo veían con sorpresa y asombro.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Jejejeje...  
  
¿Quien diría que quedaría ahi?, eh?  
  
Y como prometi en el capitulo anterior, ahora ya hemos visto que nuestros chicos lindos ya han crecido... Y después de tantos años han vuelto a encontrarse... Ya veremos que pasa en el siguiente capitulo cuando todas las situaciones comiencen a aclararse... O será que se compliquen un poco más?... Pero eso lo verán conforma avance la historia... Recuerden que duda, pregunta, y demás será recibida en gunw02@hotmail.com...  
  
Una vez más agradezco a las personas que me han escrito, y me han comentado que esta historia les guste, espero que este capitulo también sea de su agrado. Asi que por ahora les digo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!!  
  
Contestemos Reviews...  
  
Hotaru chan: Pues bien, aqui se reencuentran, y ya veremos que pasa después... jejejeje... Creo que ni yo quería dejarlo ahi.  
  
Angeli Murasaki: Me imagino que entre examenes y trabajos, pues todo se pone demasiado estresante... Pero me alegra que mi historia te ayudara para olvidarlos por un momento... Gracias por tu apoyo, y esperemos que la musa siga conmigo hasta el final...  
  
Nefichan Nanoda: Uh!... En verdad lo siento, creo que no pierdo la cabeza porque la tengo pegada al cuerpo, y si olivide mencionarte en verdad lo lamento... Nav, ya recibio tus saludos... Me alegra que te gustara, y si, aqui ya estan grandes, asi que tranquila... Espero que te haya ido bien en tus calificaciones y espero que los siguientes capitulos sean de tu agrado...  
  
Oro Makoto Hayama:No hay problema con los review, a mi me alegra que te guste la historia y que me lo digas... Y con eso soy feliz... Asi que nos veremos en el proximo capitulo. Espero  
  
Akizuky-san: Sip, espero verte para el siguiente capitulo... Gracias por tu mail, y ya veras lo que pasa con Wufei y Hilde... Nos vemos!  
  
Navleu: Bien, y aqui esta el tercer capitulo para tu deleite, espero que te guste... Todo dolor tiene su recompensa y te aseguro que los lindos chicos tendran su recompensa... O al menos eso creo!, jejejeje... Nos vemos!!!, linda Navleu!!... 


	4. Reencuentros

EL CUMPLIR DE UNA PROMESA INOLVIDABLE  
Por Roquel  
  
CAPITULO 4  
  
REENCUENTROS  
  
La sorpresa de Duo podía verse en su rostro. Su boca estaba entre abierta intentando decir algo, más las palabras parecían no querer salir de ella, no sabía si por la sorpresa de verse descubierto o por el hecho de tener a tan guapo chico frente a él. Lo cual podía ser la verdadera razón... Sus ojos mostraba el asombro de haberse encontrado con aquel joven, esa fríaldad en aquellos ojos cobalto le habían perturbado y su tono frío le había asustado, pero aun más se había sorprendido al haberse encontrado con la persona dueña de esa voz... No era posible que un chico tan guapo, y atractivo fuera también tan frío y duro.  
  
¿Que era ese palpitar en su pecho? Y esa punzada en la parte trasera de su cabeza, ¿Que significaba?  
  
Al no tener las respuestas a esas preguntas tan sencillas, decidio hacer lo único que podía hacer en casos como ese, lo único que le quedaba. Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, llamativa, hermosa y distinguida...  
  
Al verla, la sensación de extrañeza que se había apoderado del joven Yuy, aumentó. Se sintió transportado a una realidad, donde el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, y mayor era su sorpresa al ver la brillante luz que despedian aquellos maravillosos ojos violetas y sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir que ya antes lo había conocido, que en algún momento de su existencia ese brillo le había hecho sonreir, le había iluminado como nunca una luz lo haría. Lo cual de solo pensarlo era totalmente ridiculo, pero esa sensación no parecía querer apartarse y esos pensamientos no deseaban irse de su mente...  
  
- Hola! - saludo alegremente Duo tratando de no sentirse tonto al saludar a una persona, para él, desconocida.  
  
Heero se sorprendio de escuchar aquel tono alegre y jugueton. Pero antes de que pudiera decir o preguntar algo, se escucho de nuevo esa delicada voz.  
  
- Se preguntara que es lo que hago, aqui, no es verdad? - interpreto el silencio de aquella persona como un si, y sin que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro prosiguio - Pues es que la verdad es una larga historia, y no era mi intención molestar a alguien con mi presencia. Yo solo vengo porque me gusta venir, claro que esa no es una respuesta del todo clara, y las razones por las que vengo tampoco estarian claras. Asi que creo que eso nos deja en ningun lugar. Y lo único que me queda es marcharme.  
  
Duo intento irse, hizo una pequeña reverencia y ni siquiera dio un paso atrás cuando la voz se escucho de nuevo en el pasillo cercano. Se quedo estatico viendo nuevamente aquellos perturbadores ojos cobalto. Aquella sonrisa en su rostro, se había convertido en una sonrisa nerviosa. La presencia de aquel chico, le había hecho olvidar que había más personas cerca de ahi, y necesitaba que se alejaran para que él pudiera salir.  
  
- Ejem - dijo recuperando su postura recta y tratando de sonreir un poco más - Creo que por ahora no puedo marcharme, pero le aseguro que en cuanto pueda hacerlo, me ire.  
  
Heero seguia sin entender lo que decía aquel joven trenzado. La confusión en su mente dominaba. Los pensamientos, que para él eran considerados como ridiculos, no se alejaban... Y las sensaciones extrañas, como confusión, sorpresa, intriga y sobre todo duda le mantenían totalmente preocupado, pero había otra sensación, la cual no podía describir, y no sabía si era alegria, o era ansiedad... E incluso tal vez felicidad  
  
- ¿Quien eres tu? - pregunto tranquilamente y por primera vez su tono cambio, después de tantos años su voz se escucho serena, aunque seguia siendo fría - ¿Y que haces aqui?  
  
Duo se sorprendio del cambio de tono, y aquella pregunta provoco que el nerviosismo aumentara. ¿Que podía decirle ahora?  
  
- Creo señor, que mis asuntos no deben ser algo por lo que usted deba mostrar interés. Debe tener algo mucho más importante que atender, y será mejor que se retire para verlos, mientras que yo espero el momento perfecto para irme - contesto Duo con gran cortesia, cosa que sorprendio a Heero  
  
Y antes de que le preguntara algo más, las voces, antes lejanas, comenzaron a escucharse un poco más cerca, y los pasos comenzaron a acercarse. Heero notó como aquel chico comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, sus ojos vigilaban la esquina donde podrían aparecer las personas que venían.  
  
Duo dio vuelta dando espalda a Heero y comenzado a retroceder, paso a su lado, y cuando estaba dispuesto a esconderse. Sintió con una mano le detenía por el brazo, con firmeza pero sin lastimarlo, lo único que sentía era el maravilloso roce de su piel con los dedos de aquel joven. Levanto la mirada encontrandose una vez más con aquella mirada fría, pero no tan fría como en un principio. Aquel contacto visual no duro mucho, porque en seguida las personas aparecieron frente a ellos. El rostro de Heero no cambio, en cambio el de Duo se ensombrecio, la sonrisa desaparecio y una gran incertidumbre se formo...  
  
Tanto Quatre como Peigan se quedaron viendo fijamente la escena, sin saber que decir o que hacer. Habían detenido su charla al ver como Heero sujetaba a aquel chico trenzado, chico que por alguna extraña razón se le hacía demasiado conocido a Quatre.  
  
- ¿Quien es él, joven Yuy? - pregunto Peigan acercandose a Duo en forma amenazante  
  
- No lo se - contesto tranquilamente  
  
- ¿Quien eres? - pregunto bruscamente aquel hombre - ¿Que estabas haciendo aqui? ¿Quien te envio? ¿O es que acaso estabas robando?... Vamos! contesta! - exigio Peigan mirandolo con resentimiento  
  
- No tiene porque gritarme - respondio Duo con firmeza  
  
No solo Peigan se sorprendio con aquella respuesta. El tono de Duo había vuelto a ser firme y decidido, su rostro mostraba solo su determinación, y aunque seguia siendo sujetado por aquel joven, eso no le impedía el defenderse, lo único que le extrañaba era el cosquilleo que en esos momentos lo recorría. Y sin prestarle atención continuó.  
  
- Yo no he sido enviado por nadie, y lo que estaba haciendo aqui no es de su incumbencia, ya que mis asuntos no deben de ser algo que le preocupe. Y me ofende que piense que yo puedo ser un ladron, cuando ni siquiera me conoce.  
  
- ¡¿Quien te crees para hablar en ese tono?! - le respondio Peigan aun más molesto, indignado por el tono de aquel jovenzuelo - Te llevare con los guardias ahora mismo para que te enseñen a respetar.  
  
El corazón de Duo dio un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras, y sin embargo su semblante siguio mostrandose tranquilo y sereno. Podía sentir aquella mirada cobalto sobre él, pero en ese momento no queria voltear a verlo, porque sus ojos le delatarian, y mostrarian el miedo que sentía. Pero antes de que el mayordomo lo arrastrara, Quatre le llamó:  
  
- Espera - pidio el joven amo  
  
- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto Peigan dirigiendose a Quatre  
  
El chico rubio se acerco a él, y una mirada inquisidora recorrio a Duo de pies a cabeza. El joven trenzado se sintio perturbado al no poder identificar la mirada que el chico rubio le dirigia y al no saber cuales serían sus intenciones.  
  
Quatre lo examino muy bien, era dificil decir si él era...  
  
Los pasos de alguien más detuvieron el rumbo de sus pensamientos, todos voltearon y se encontraron con la figura de otro joven, igual de atractivo, de profundos ojos negros y por supuesto de hermosa cabellera negra. La sorpresa no les permitio preguntar nada más. Wufei vio la escena frente a él, entre sorprendido y asustado. Había llegado demasiado tarde, y si no se hubiera puesto a discutir con Trowa acerca de quien debia ir por Duo, hubiera evitado esa situación.  
  
En cuanto lo vieron, Peigan se dispuso a acercarse a Wufei, pero este no dudo ni un segundo en adelantarse y tomar de la mano a Duo, para arrastrarlo fuera de ahi. Para su suerte, la fuerza con la que Heero le sostenia no era mucha, y el brazo de Duo se deslizo entre sus dedos como suave seda, produciendo en él un maravilloso estremecimiento.  
  
Duo volteo una vez más para ver por ultima vez aquellos hermosos ojos cobalto, intentando resistirse al arrastre de Wufei, lo que provoco que éste se enfadara un poco más...  
  
- Vamonos! - dijo de forma terminante, aplicando un poco más de fuerza y logrando que Duo le siguiera  
  
- Wufei... - logro pronunciar Duo, pero sin que lograra terminar, ya que el jalón de Wufei le había tomado por sorpresa...  
  
Y no era el único, todos estaban sumamente sorprendidos, tanto, que ni siquiera pudieron reaccionar para detenerlos, algo que Peigan recapacito, solo segundos después. Su rostro se alarmo y dispuesto a ir a buscar a los guardias, fue detenido por el pequeño rubio.  
  
- ¿A donde vas? - le pregunto  
  
- Debemos informar a los guardias, mi joven Quatre. Esos intrusos no deben volver, el castillo debe ser vigilado  
  
- No - dijo suavemente, y con la sonrisa de nuevo en su rostro. Ese nombre, ese nombre, él lo conocía... No había duda alguna...  
  
- Pero joven Quatre, la ama Sally no consentira que se les deje marcharse  
  
- Entonces Sally no tiene porque enterarse, no te preocupes. Todo estara bien, yo me hare cargo. Ahora vayamos al comedor. Nos acompañas, Heero? - pregunto amablemente, recibiendo en respuesta un asentimiento, ya que Heero todavía seguia sin comprender del todo la situación.  
  
Quatre decidio que por ahora lo mejor era no seguirlo, no queria que Peigan le informara a Sally y le asustara sin motivo, ya él tendría tiempo de explicarle todo con más calma. No tenía ahora duda alguna de que aquel chico trenzado fuera su gran amigo Duo, aquel chico que le había hecho sonreir de nuevo y le habia mostrado la amistad. Aun cuando solo se habían visto durante algunos dias, pero fue suficiente para encariñarse con el pequeño trenzado.  
  
Pero antes de marcharse, Peigan fijo su vista en aquella pequeña caja a los pies de ellos, no lo suficientemente oculta como para no dejarla ver. Paso frente a ambos jovenes, y se agacho para recogerla. Quatre lo miro confundido.  
  
- ¿Que es eso? - pregunto espiando por sobre el hombro  
  
Peigan abrio la caja, y Heero no tuvo idea de lo que en ella había, lo único que veía era la gran sonrisa que aparecia en el rostro de Quatre, algo que todavía lo confundio aun más. Peigan entrego la caja al chico rubio. Y después anunció:  
  
- La ama Sally debe estar esperandonos, debemos ir al comedor.  
  
Los tres dieron media vuelta, y reiniciaron su caminata al comedor...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- Te dije que te esperaras - recrimino Duo tratando de recuperar el aliento, cuando ya se encontraban fuera del castillo y habían encontrado a Trowa  
  
- ¿Para que? ¿Para que nos atraparan? Deberias estar agradecido de que fui por ti - contesto Wufei molesto, intentando también recuperar el aliento.  
  
- ¿Agradecerte que me zarandearas de esa manera?. No lo creo!!  
  
- Si no hubiera ido por ti, ahora mismo estarias detenido. No se de que te quejas.  
  
- Si al menos me hubieras dado cinco minutos, hubieramos tenido el tiempo suficiente para salir... Y no me estoy quejando, solo te estoy aclarando - respondio Duo elevando su voz  
  
- ¿Para que querias cinco minutos?, ¿Que hubieras hecho en cinco minutos? - reclamo Wufei elevando un poco su tono de voz. - Nada, ese tiempo no te sirve para nada.  
  
- Me hubieran servido para recoger la caja de chocolates que se me cayo por accidente alla arriba - Wufei se quedo callado, mirandolo fijamente - Si, asi es, esa caja era tu pago, pero ya que se quedo, yo no tengo la culpa de que ahora no los tengas.  
  
- Pero... - Estuvo a punto de explotar Wufei, sin embargo la intromisión de Trowa lo evito  
  
- Ya, tranquilos - dijo - Será mejor que nos vayamos. Catherin debe estar muy preocupada.  
  
Con esfuerzo ambos se levantaron y siguieron al más alto. Duo no pudo evitar mirar el castillo trás sus espaldas. Wufei no dejo de notarlo y colocando las manos trás su cabeza, pregunto:  
  
- ¿Quien era ese sujeto? - pregunto con su mirada al frente, haciendo que Duo sonriera y moviera sus brazos de forma ritmica, entendiendo a quien se referia...  
  
- No tengo la menor idea - contesto sinceramente, sin que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro, para después agregar sin que alguien más lo escuchara - Pero eso es, lo que me gustaria saber.  
  
Tal vez nunca lo volvería a ver... Al menos le hubiera gustado saber su nombre...  
  
En casa, Catherin ya los esperaba. En cuanto los vio entrar, se abalanzo sobre ellos, abrazandolos y besandolos y murmurando cosas como "Estaba tan preocupada" "¿Donde se habían metido?" "Llevo horas esperandolos"... Y en efecto asi era, la noche ya había caido y era raro en ellos que no estuvieran ya en casa, al menos Trowa y Wufei no habían llegado a la hora acordada...  
  
Catherin tenía que irse, incluso ya iba tarde para ver a la Sra. Mullier. Asi que se despidio de ellos y les dejo la cena servida. Los tres se sentaron a la mesa y comieron en silencio, para sorpresa de Trowa y Wufei. Ambos chicos sabían que ahora que los dueños habían llegado, el castillo estaría vigilado constantemente, eso le impedía a Duo ir y venir como hasta ahora lo había hecho. Y he ahi el porque de la tristeza del trenzado... ¿Cuanto tiempo pasaría para que pudiera volver a ir?  
  
Ni Trowa, ni Wufei le quitaron la vista de encima, aunque prefirieron no decirle nada. Pero conociendo a Duo, sabían de antemano que algo asi no le detendría... Ya encontraría la forma de volver a entrar. Y eso era lo que ellos iban a tratar de evitar...  
  
Duo fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa, ni Trowa, ni Wufei se lo impidieron, pero sus miradas le siguieron hasta que desaparecio de la habitación. En silencio y con solo verse, ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo. Debían vigilar a Duo, para que no fuera a regresar.  
  
El chico trenzado se dejo caer en la cama, y se mantuvo en silencio con los ojos cerrados, esperando pacientemente. Escucho el arrastrar de las sillas, y los pasos de Trowa y Wufei acercarse, pero no se movió. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahi, en silencio e inmóvil, y pronto, lo único que se escuchaba era la suave y ritmica respiración de sus amigos. No había duda de que ambos habian caido rendidos. El joven trenzado se dio vuelta en la cama, y se quedo boca arriba con sus ojos aun cerrados. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le estaba costando trabajo dormir.  
  
Los sucesos de ese día le habían perturbado de una manera demasiado extraña, hasta el punto en que una enorme tristeza había llegado, una incertidumbre desconocida le había embargado y una ansiedad abrumadora le estaba dominando, sin que Duo le encontrara el porque. Además de que parecía haber llegado una sensación que no podía ser descrita... Era como si algo que hubiera estado perdido durante tanto tiempo, regresara. Como si un recuerdo olvidado, quisiera hacerse presente. Como si se viera en la necesidad de descubrirlo... Y entre mas lo pensaba, el dolor de su cabeza aumentaba. Se parecía mucho al dolor que había experimentado, cuando trataba de recordar algo de su pasado, por eso había dejado de intentarlo.  
  
Frustrado, Duo tomo la almohada entre sus manos y la apreto contra su cabeza, intentando alejar su mareo. "Me estoy volviendo loco" penso de manera fugaz, dejando que el sueño le venciera... Entre las sombras de sus sueños, comenzaron a aparecer imagenes borrosas, silencios desgarradores, gritos dolorosos, voces lejanas, pero en especial dos de ellas comenzaron a aclararse. Una de ellas, gritaba con desesperación y angustia algo que podía ser entendido como 'Duo', pero nada más... Cuando esa voz se perdía, aparecia otra, más fría, helada, siniestra, una risa sadica y malevola, y al escucharla el cuerpo de Duo temblo y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, mientras que su cuerpo se tenso de forma automatica. Se sentó en su cama rápidamente, dejando caer la almohada a sus piernas, a la vez que su mirada atemorizada recorría el cuarto, temiendo encontrar al dueño de aquella risa.  
  
No sabía si sentirse aliviado o aun más asustado, al ver que estaba solo, con excepción de sus compañeros de las camas vecinas, quienes no se habían percatado de sus movimientos... No era posible, que después de tanto tiempo, sus pesadillas hubiera vuelto. Él había creído que ellas ya habían desaparecido... Aquellas pesadillas donde la risa era insistente, como un eco en su cabeza, sin un cuerpo, ni un rostro que la produjera. Ellas no podían haber vuelto!... Y ¿Por que habrían de regresar?...  
  
Una vez más, Duo se dejo caer en la cama intentando volver a dormir, y lo logró, pero sin que el temor le abandonara.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Recostado en su cama, y cubierto por las sabanas, aquellos ojos frios se clavaron en el techo de su alcoba. Sally les había insistido para que se quedaran unos cuantos dias mas para arreglar todos los asuntos de su compromiso... Milliardo habia aceptado, ante la idea de pasar más tiempo con Lucrecia... Lo sorprendente era, que él no se había negado... La razón: Ni el mismo la sabía...  
  
De hecho parecia que durante la cena su mente estaba demasiado concentrada en otras cosas, que no había prestado atención a lo que Milliardo le preguntaba, ni siquiera sabía a que había accedido, había permanecido en silencio, contestando un si o no, o Hn, de vez en cuando. Claro que él siempre era asi, pero en esos momentos se escuchaba distante y distraido, algo que al parecer Milliardo noto desde el primer momento. Pero no estaba tan distraido como para no notar las miradas, las sonrisas que tanto Noin como Milliardo se dirigian, aun seguia sin entenderlas, pero lo único que había en sus recuerdos era que esas brillantes miradas y esas sonrisas no tenía comparación con el brillo de aquellos ojos violetas, ni con la hermosa sonrisa de aquel lindo rostro...  
  
¿Lindo?... ¿Lindo?... Heero resoplo enfadado cuando se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos le habían traicionado de nuevo, que sus recuerdos no querian olvidar aquella voz... Aquellos ojos... Aquella sonrisa... De nuevo sus pensamientos se estaban saliendo de control, lo único que le quedaba era olvidarlo, después de todo no era importante...  
  
Suspiro molesto intentando cerrar los ojos y se dio cuenta de que esa noche tampoco podría dormir. Se levanto pesadamente de la cama, y salio en silencio de su habitación. Camino por el pasillo en silencio, tratando de que el sueño regresara a él. Contemplaba las hermosas pinturas y esculturas que adornaban el castillo, trayendole nostalgia y recuerdos dolorosos... Una de ellas en especial. Aquella donde aparecia la imagen de una familia... De donde resaltaba la mirada de un pequeño rubio. La pintura mostraba un brillo en aquellos ojos aqua. Un brillo que no parecía el mismo que ahora había en la mirada de Quatre, si, había felicidad en su rostro, pero no era comparada con la que había en aquella pintura.  
  
Una familia...  
  
¿Por que el dolor no queria alejarse?. ¿Por que se torturaba con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien de su familia con vida?. ¿Por que vivía sin nadie que le quisiera?...  
  
Aunque tal vez se equivocaba. Si, había alguien que lo queria. Estaba Relena y Milliardo, aquellos que lo consideraban como un hermano. Lady Une podría decirse que lo queria, ya que siempre había cuidado de él, desde que era pequeño, hasta ahora... En cambio no podía decir lo mismo de Treize. Aquel hombre que parecia no pensar más que en dinero y fortuna. Jamás se había preocupado por ser un padre o algo parecido.  
  
Pero para Heero Yuy eso no era suficiente, aquellos sentimientos de hermanandad y cariño "maternal" no eran algo que le llenara y le hiciera sentir vivo... Y enfadado consigo mismo por tener tales deseos, había decido dejarlo de lado, había decidido olvidarlo, ignorarlo y suprimirlo. Hasta ahora lo había logrado, su porte era impasible, sus ojos eran fríos y su tono era duro... Pero hasta ahora... Ese mismo día, se había dejado llevar por aquellas emociones, se había sorprendido, había dejado a un lado su apariencia fría, e inclusive su tono de voz había cambiado... ¡¿Como era posible?!  
  
Por su bien, por deseo propio, lo mejor era olvidarlo, y en caso de que no se pudiera, debía ignorarlo...  
  
- ¿Que haces despierto a estas horas, Heero?  
  
Aquella voz leve pero clara sorprendio a Heero. Tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no había advertido su presencia, aun cuando la había identificado. Creyó no haber hecho ruido y que no había despertado a nadie, pero al parecer se había equivocado. Milliardo le había encontrado aun admirando la pintura que tantos recuerdos y decisiones le había traido.  
  
- No podía dormir - fue su respuesta sencilla - ¿Te he despertado?  
  
- No, he estado hablando con Sally gran parte de la noche.  
  
Heero se sorprendio de la respuesta. Pero si Milliardo no tocaba el tema, él tampoco lo haría... Aunque poco después lo penso mejor, justamente cuando el joven rubio le pregunto:  
  
- ¿Puedo saber que es aquello que no te ha dejado dormir? Porque son pocas las cosas que lo logran, y me gustaria saber cual es la razón. Además que actuaste extraño toda la cena.  
  
- Simplemente no tengo sueño - contesto evasivamente - ¿Quienes son? - pregunto antes de que Milliardo siguiera insistiendo  
  
- Es la familia Winner, este retrato fue pintado justamente antes de que Colmillo blanco atacara a la familia Winner.  
  
Heero volteo sorprendido para ver a Milliardo, quien tenía fija la vista en la pintura. Pero en cuanto dejo de verla, los ojos azules se encontraron con una mirada cobalto que lo veía incredulo.  
  
- Veo que no me crees - dijo de pronto Milliardo  
  
- ... - Heero tardo en contestar - No lo sabía - regreso su mirada al pequeño rubio de ojos aqua.  
  
- Son pocos los que saben. Creo que los unicos que estan enterados son aquellos en los que Sally confía. Por supuesto que Quatre lo sabe. Él tenía cinco años cuando sucedio, y debe recordarlo...  
  
- No muchas personas recuerdan cosas de su niñez - le dijo Heero inconscientemente, pero en el fondo refiriendose a su persona - Sobre todo si son dolorosas.  
  
- Es cierto que tal vez no muchas cosas se recuerden, pero si estan presentes. De cualquier forma, Quatre fue salvado por su padre. La forma como se salvaron, no la conozco muy bien, pero ambos escaparon sin heridas graves. Aunque un año después su padre murio, por la pena y la tristeza, supongo, dejando a Sally a cargo.  
  
- Las personas no mueren de tristeza - dijo Heero de forma fría  
  
- Lo hacen - respondio Milliardo con un tono que dejo confundido a Heero, tristeza y dolor había en sus palabras - Él perdio a su familia, su esposa, sus hijas. La vida ya no tenía sentido...  
  
- Aun tenía a su hijo - insistio Heero  
  
- Y yo tengo a mi hermana, pero eso no me impidio sentirme triste ante la muerte de mis padres. Claro que ahora que ella se ha casado...  
  
La sola mención de los padres de Milliardo dejo confundido aun más a Heero, era totalmente sabido que Treize les tenía prohibido hablar acerca de sus familias y de lo que había sucedido cuando murieron. Además también creía que a ellos no les gustaba hablar sobre eso, como a él no le gusta hablar sobre lo que había sucedido hace ya varios años.  
  
Tenía suficiente con las pesadillas que luego le asaltaban y que no lo dejaban descansar tranquilo. Era rara la noche en que tuviera un sueño apacible. Sus pesadillas consistian en lo mismo, el rostro de aquel hombre que le había quitado a su familia, a sus amigos... A Duo... Con eso era más que suficiente, como para tratar de olvidarlo, se había decidido hacerlo. No más sufrimiento, no más tristeza, no más sentimientos!. Y el tiempo parecía haberle ayudado, su tristeza le había hecho olvidar como eran sus padres, como eran sus amigos, ni siquiera recordaba quien era el hombre que tanta desgracia había traido a su vida... Y lo único que tenía de Duo, estaba en su medallon, que desde que le había sido entregado, jamás había abandonado su cuello...  
  
Su mano viajo lentamente hasta el camafeo acariciandolo delicadamente, mientras escuchaba como Milliardo continuaba con su relato:  
  
- Sin embargo ahora que tengo a Noin, ya no me siento solo - Milliardo suspiro antes de continuar - ¿Que vas hacer?  
  
- ¿Sobre que? - respondio Heero sin entender la pregunta  
  
- ¿Piensas casarte?. Hilde es una gran chica. Claro que su humor es muy explosivo. Aunque también puedes elegir a la prima de Erick. Mikou.  
  
- No pienso casarme ni con una ni con otra. - contesto serenamente  
  
- Me lo imaginaba. Pero sabes que Treize no estara muy contento con tu decisión. No se dara por vencido hasta que te hayas casado  
  
- No me importa lo que Treize piense. - contesto de manera fría. Milliardo suspiro  
  
- Espero que no te moleste que nos quedemos aqui por unos cuantos dias. Es solo mientras se arregla los detalles para la fiesta antes de la boda.  
  
- Hn! - Milliardo entendio. Dio media vuelta y le sugirió.  
  
- Creo que sera hora de irnos a dormir.  
  
Milliardo bostezo, mientras se encaminaba a su habitación y Heero le siguio, pensando detenidamente en lo que Milliardo le había dicho. El chico rubio entro en su alcoba, con la duda aun del porque Heero estaria levantado a esas horas. En cuanto se acosto en la cama cayo dormido. Había pasado una noche muy larga para él. Pero todo tendria su recompensa...  
  
Heero camino lentamente sin prestar atención a donde le habían llevado sus pies. Era seguro que no iban a su habitación. Subio unos cuantos escalones, y luego otros, y seguia subiendo, para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en el piso donde sus recuerdos se habían quedado.  
  
Se detuvo de repente al identificar el lugar donde se encontraba. No pudo más que suspirar ante la sorpresa de verse de nuevo en el piso más alto del castillo. Sin embargo cuando regresaba sobre sus pasos, la escalera que se encontraba a su izquierda llamo su atención. Sin saber exactamente la razón, dio vuelta y comenzo a subir, sus pasos eran imperceptibles, los escalones estaban frios, y aun asi sus pies descalzos no lo resentian mucho. La oscuridad le impedía ver que había arriba, si acaso un ligero rayo de luz blanca llegaba desde lo alto, no mas. El frio comenzo a sentirse en cuanto llego a los ultimos escalones. El final de la escalera en forma de caracol se acercaba.  
  
Que hermosa vista tuvo desde ahi... No importaba el viento frio que le golpeaba el rostro, y agitaba su cabello, aquella mirada fría se alejo dejando solamente una mirada serena y apacible... La luna, en su forma más esplendorosa, iluminaba el vasto paisaje que a lo lejos lograba divisarse. Las nubes se movía de forma rápida pero nunca lograron ocultarla, al contrario parecia que su luz lograba traspasar cualquier sombra que quisiera imponerse... El joven Heero se quedo quieto por largo tiempo, fascinado por el maravilloso paisaje frente a él...  
  
La paz y la tranquilidad le dominaron, como hace mucho que no lo hacían. Respiro profundamente y cerro los ojos, dejando, y olvidando toda pena y duda que le agobiara. Se recargo en la pared, cansado y exhausto, dispuesto a descansar un poco para después bajar a dormir. Sin embargo el tiempo paso con prisa. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la noche estaba a punto de terminar, una luz palida ilumino el horizonte, poco a poco el alba se fue acercando. La oscuridad de la noche se fue lentamente, asustada por los primeros rayos que aparecieron de forma inesperada...  
  
Heero abrio los ojos sintiendo como el frío comenzaba a alejarse, y como una luz golepaba su rostro... Aquellos rayos dorados mostaban ahora un paisaje con cientos de colores... ¡Cuan maravilloso y hermoso era aquel espectaculo diario!... Un tono rosado, teñía el horizonte, y el cielo mostraba su azul, entre el palido color del día y el intenso color de la noche, con cierto tono color violeta provocado por el contacto de las nubes con los rayos. Aquellos colores te hacían sentir feliz, aquella calidez era capaz de calentarte después de una noche totalmente fría, simplemente era capaz de fascinar a cualquier par de ojos que lo viera de esa forma tan esplendorosa...  
  
No, no a cualquiera...  
  
Aquella mirada serena, aquella mirada cobalto, se había vuelto fría y dura al recordar. Pero el mismo se lo había ordenado... Olvidar... Asi que sin prestar atención al fantastico panorama que tenía frente a él, dio media vuelta y bajo rápidamente, aun le faltaba cambiarse para bajar a desayunar... Claro que él no sabía que ese maravilloso amanecer se quedaria grabado en su mente, obligandolo a volver una vez más...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- Sally - llamo suavemente Quatre, mientras se preparaban para entrar al comedor.  
  
- ¿Que sucede Quatre? - respondio amablemente la mujer rubia  
  
- Necesito ir al pueblo, lamento no acompañarlas en el desayuno.  
  
- ¿Por que? - pregunto Sally sorprendida, haciendo a Quatre sonreir - Ayer llegaste tarde a cenar, y ahora no desayunaras con nosotros. Puedo preguntar ¿Que puede ser tan importante para que tengas que atenderlo justamente ahora? No llevamos ni un día aqui y tu ya tienes asuntos que atender. ¿A que se debe?  
  
- Son asuntos viejos, y son importantes para mi. ¿Me disculparias?  
  
Sally se quedo callada, pensando en la respuesta... No había nada de malo en que él se marchara, después de todo ahora no había peligro. Asi que antes de contestar, ella sonrió.  
  
- De acuerdo, Quatre. Puedes irte.  
  
- ¿A donde iras, Quatre? - pregunto una tercera voz, haciendo que ambas miradas claras se fijaran en la chica que se acercaba a ellos. La chica de baja estatura, de cabello y ojos oscuros  
  
- Hola, Hilde - Saludo alegremente el joven rubio - Muy buenos dias  
  
- Si, también buenos dias para ti. Pero dime ¿A donde iras? - insistio la chica  
  
- Tengo un asunto que atender - fue lo único que contesto  
  
- ¿Puedo acompañarte? - pregunto Hilde - Por favor, Quatre!. Dejame ir contigo. Asi conocere algo más que este castillo. Anda, si! - imploro la chica  
  
- No creo que sea una buena idea. - anuncio Sally  
  
- ¿Por que no?. Ire con Quatre. No le veo nada de malo.  
  
Hilde junto sus manos y miro de forma suplicante a Sally intentando convencerla. La sonrisa en el rostro de Quatre, anunciaba de antemano la decisión de Sally, cuantas veces había visto a Sally aceptar las peticiones de la pequeña Hilde.  
  
Poco después, tanto Quatre como Hilde, caminaban hacia el pueblo. Hilde estaba emocionada, miraba a todos lados, mientras que Quatre sonreia al verla... Se detuvieron un par de veces para preguntar información, algo que extraño un poco a Hilde.  
  
- ¿A donde vamos, exactamente, Quatre? - pregunto una impaciente Hilde, mientras sujetaba a Quatre del brazo  
  
- Debes ser paciente, Hilde. Pronto llegaremos, creo que es por aqui.  
  
Dieron vuelta y las miradas los siguieron tal y como había estado sucediendo desde que habían entrado al pueblo. Sus ropas no eran lo que llamaba su atención, sino que eran extrajeros... Y todos suponían que habían llegado con los dueños del castillo y por ese hecho, todos querian saber algo más de ellos.  
  
Quatre se detuvo de pronto, haciendo que Hilde le imitara. Ambos contemplaron el pequeño local frente a ellos. Quatre sonrió al verlo, mientras que Hilde le miraban confundida. Aun asi no evito caminar junto a Quatre. Entraron en el pequeño local, y en el vestibulo se encontraba un hombre mayor, y un poco regordete... El olor a chocolate era fácilmente perceptible...  
  
- Muy buenos dias, ¿En que puedo ayudarlos? - pregunto el hombre con voz alegre  
  
- Buenos dias - contesto Quatre acercandose a él, sin que Hilde lo soltara - Estoy buscando a alguien  
  
Quatre levanto su mano, y mostro una pequeña caja que Hilde no había advertido. Era redonda y llamativa. El Sr. Wamfoll la reconocio de inmediato, aunque seguia sin entender como lo ayudaria.  
  
- Estoy buscando a la persona que llevaba esto - El dueño lo miro confundido - Es un chico de mi edad, con una larga trenza - Parecía que aquel hombre comenzaba a saber de quien se trataba - Duo, estoy buscando a Duo. - finalizo tranquilamente  
  
- Aaaa!! - exclamo Wamfoll en cuanto termino - Si, él trabaja aqui, pero ahora se encuentra entregando un pedido, claro que si quieren esperarlo. No creo que tarde.  
  
- Si no es mucha molestia, nos quedaremos aqui hasta que llegue - anuncio Quatre alegremente, después de recibir la respuesta que deseaba escuchar.  
  
- Muy bien, ahora debo dejarlos, tengo que terminar algunas cosas.  
  
Brick desaparecio, dejando a Quatre con una gran sonrisa y a Hilde con una gran sorpresa, y duda. Asi que no pudo evitar el preguntar.  
  
- Quatre! - le llamó - ¿Quien es Duo?  
  
- Mi amigo - contesto felizmente  
  
- ¿Y de donde lo conoces?  
  
- ¿No lo recuerdas? - Hilde nego con la cabeza  
  
- No, no se quien es  
  
- Duo es un amigo de la infancia. Lo conocía antes de que nos fueramos de aqui. Siempre iba al castillo para jugar conmigo y se quedaba siempre hasta el anochecer.  
  
- ¿Es la persona con la cual te quedabas toda la tarde en la torre? - pregunto Hilde extrañada  
  
- Si, asi es.  
  
- Ooo - expreso Hilde dejando vagar su vista.  
  
No paso mucho tiempo para que otra voz se escuchara desde afuera. Era alegre, jueguetona y se escuchaba muy emocionada...  
  
- Ya regrese!!! - anuncio entrando al local, y en cuanto se percato de la presencia de otras dos personas sonrió. Sin embargo su sonrisa comenzo a vacilar, cuando logro identificar a la persona que estaba ahi... Aquel chico rubio era el mismo que estuvo en la torre, apenas ayer...  
  
Quatre sonrio al ver al mismo chico trenzado del día anterior. Y con esa gran sonrisa se acerco a él. Lo cual provoco que Duo se pusiera aun más nervioso. El joven rubio, extendio la caja que llevaba consigo, y en cuanto Duo la miro se sorprendio, volteo a ver de nuevo el rostro sonriente del joven rubio y después miro una vez más aquella caja, era asombroso que aquella persona la hubiera encontrado y sobre todo que la hubiera devuelto. La tomo con cautela...  
  
- Muchas gracias! - dijo en voz apenas aludible  
  
- No me lo agradezcas, Duo. Hace cuanto que no nos vemos! - comento Quatre  
  
- ¿Como sabes mi nombre? - pregunto Duo aun más extrañado - ¿Quien eres tu?  
  
- ¿No me recuerdas? - pregunto con un tono tranquilo  
  
- Eee! - vacilo Duo, y rascando su cabeza sonrió para contestar con sinceridad - Lamento decirte que tengo muy mala memoria, y perdoname si no te reconozco... Pero siendo sinceros, te dire que creo no haberte visto nunca, excepto por el día de ayer en el castillo, ya que eres una de las personas a las que me encontre, no? - Quatre asintió - No me pareces muy familiar. Pero si has venido por lo sucedido ayer, te...  
  
- No, no vengo por eso - interrumpio tranquilamente Quatre  
  
- mmm... Entonces no tengo la más minima idea de quien eres, o que puedas querer de mi... Te aseguro que no tengo algun recuerdo tuyo... Dime ¿Quien eres?  
  
- Si, creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo - comento Quatre sin borrar la sonrisa en aquel hermoso rostro, no parecía decepcionado ante las palabras del joven trenzado, el cual no entendia a que se referia  
  
Sin embargo Quatre no contesto a la pregunta de Duo, espero pacientemente que su memoria volviera... Y pareciera que asi fue, porque aquel dolor de su cabeza regreso, parecido al que sintio cuando vio a aquel chico de ojos cobalto... Los recuerdos comenzaron a regresar, confusos y demasiado rápidos para su mente... Pero entre todos ellos, aparecio la imagen de aquel chico rubio... Aquel chico que él conocio tantos años atrás...  
  
- ¿Quatre? - pregunto con inquieto, ladeando su cabeza sin creer del todo sus propias palabras  
  
- Me alegra escuchar que te acuerdas de mi, Duo.  
  
- ¡¿Como no voy acordarme te ti?! - contesto efusivamente Duo - Bueno, tal vez dude en un principio, pero te dije que mi memoria es muy mala, y como todas las personas que conozco viven aqui, las veo con frecuencia y no es fácil que olvide sus nombres... Además creí que no volveria a verte, no te despediste... Y...  
  
- Quise despedirme - volvio a interrumpir Quatre - Pero no te encontre, y ya no pude despedirme.  
  
- Vaya!! y yo pense que no te volvería a ver. Y de no ser porque ayer Wufei me llevo arrastrando, nos hubieramos encontrado. Pero me alegra verte aqui, y me siento feliz de que hayas venido a visitarme.  
  
Quatre sonrio ante la sonrisa de Duo, y fue cuando sintio de nuevo aquellas manos sobre su brazo. Fue cuando se percato de la presencia de alguien más. Había olvidado por completo que Hilde se encontraba a su lado.  
  
- Duo, creo que nunca te he presentado a Hilde. - anuncio el pequeño rubio mostrando a la chica junto a él. En cuanto la vio Duo sonrió - Hilde, él es Duo.  
  
- Mucho gusto! - dijo contenta de encontrar al amigo de Quatre  
  
Pero los recuerdos de Duo aun estaban presentes, la presencia de Quatre le hacían recordar muchas cosas, cosas que había vivido con él... Y la chica a su lado, logro identificarla como...  
  
- Duo! - llamo otra voz evitando que Duo respondiera, y en la puerta otra persona aparecio.  
  
Quatre logro reconocerlo como el chico que había ido por Duo la noche anterior, aquellos ojos negros estaban fijos en el joven trenzado. Y sin prestar atención a nadie más, Wufei se acerco a Duo, con una sonrisa de tranquilidad impresa en su rostro.  
  
- ¡Wufei! - exclamo Duo sorprendido - ¿Que haces aqui?  
  
- Trowa me envio, quiere asegurarse de que... bueno ya sabes - dijo sin tocar el tema, ya que notó la presencia de dos desconocidos. Duo también lo noto y solo pudo fruncir el entrecejo ante sus palabras.  
  
- ¿Y por eso viniste tan temprano? - pregunto desconfiado  
  
- Trowa lo creía necesario. Él decidio reemplazarme, y me pidio que viniera a vigilarte.  
  
Ante sus palabras Duo comprendió que había tenido razón al pensar que ellos iban a cuidarlo de ahora en adelante. Y eso le molesto aun más. Ya que ellos se habían adelantado a lo que el pensaba hacer... Escabullirse.  
  
- ¿Y por que no vino él? - replico con voz enfadada  
  
- Porque nunca lo escuchas  
  
- ¿Y a ti si? - comento sarcastico colocando las manos en su cintura, sin preocuparse por maltratar la caja que llevaba en las manos.  
  
- Fue lo mismo que le dije a Trowa, pero él no quiso escucharme - respondio un poco molesto ante la situación en la que se encontraba, pero aun tenía el consejo que Trowa le había dado, y al parecer era el momento de usarlo, asi que con voz, lo más serena posible, dijo: - Además me debes un favor, y como pago me obedeceras hoy, y no iras a ya sabes donde.  
  
En cuanto escucho la respuesta, la sonrisa de Duo aparecio de la nada. La cual provoco que Wufei se confundiera. El trenzado se traía algo entre manos.  
  
- Si reclamas tu pago, debo decirte que no te preocupes - extendio la caja, con una gran sonrisa ante la incertidumbre mostrada en el rostro de su amigo - Aqui esta!  
  
- ¿Que? - exclamo Wufei sorprendido, recibiendo lo que Duo ponía entre sus manos.  
  
- Si, aqui esta, estos son los chocolates que yo te daria como pago, y ya que los tienes, no me veo en la necesidad de obedecerte.  
  
- Pero, ¿Como...? - ni Wufei había terminado su pregunta cuando se vio arrastrado, por Duo y fue plantado frente a Quatre.  
  
Wufei dejo su vista en aquel chico rubio y sus ojos negros se deslizaron hacia a un lado, viendo fijamente a la chica que estaba parada junto a él. Hilde se sorprendio de ver a aquel chico tan atractivo, asi que cuando la mirada de Wufei se poso sobre ella, Hilde no pudo evitar el sonreirle, de forma amistosa. Provocando, asi, que Wufei se viera obligado a desviar la mirada, y se concentrara de nuevo en la voz de Duo, y en el joven rubio... Debía admitir que la chica era linda.  
  
- Mira, creo que recuerdas a Quatre, no? - Wufei se quedo en silencio contemplando al chico frente a él - No me digas que no lo recuerdas. Que mala memoria tienes Wufei - reclamo Duo, provocando una risa en Quatre, y una mirada de enojo por parte de Wufei - No me mires asi, yo no tengo la culpa de que tu memoria sea cada vez más mala... Vamos recuerda!, es Quatre, es el mismo...  
  
Wufei se quedo callado y no porque no supiera que contestar, algo más le estaba perturbando, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a los reclamos de Duo, mucho menos a sus explicaciones. En esa habitación había una mirada que lo observaba de manera penetrante, y le estaba provocando una cierta sensación de nerviosismo, algo que en él, nunca había sucedido. Pero ni siquiera queria buscar a la persona dueña de esa mirada...  
  
- ¿Lo recordaste? - el jalón de Duo a su brazo le hizo escuchar su pregunta  
  
- No - contesto simplemente, sin tener una idea de lo que hablaba el trenzado  
  
- Al fin hablas, pense que ni siquiera estabas escuchadome - dijo Duo de forma molesta - Si no lo recuerdas, tendre que presentartelo. Wufei, él es Quatre Winner... Quatre él es Wufei Chang. Pero estoy seguro de que Quatre si debe recordarte, no, Quatre?  
  
Quatre sonrio - Si, si lo recuerdo - La sonrisa se hizo aun más amplia, al recordar la primera vez que lo conoció. Y una risa casi se escapa de sus labios, la cual tuvo que ser detenida.  
  
- ¿Que sucede Quatre? - pregunto Hilde al ver su reacción  
  
- Nada, nada. Wufei, ¿Recuerdas a Hilde? - pregunto Quatre, haciendo que todos lo miraran confundidos.  
  
Hilde no entendía porque Quatre preguntaba eso, después de todo, ella nunca había visto a sus amigos. Mientras que Wufei luchaba con sus recuerdos para tratar de recordar quien era la bella joven frente a él, que le sonreia de manera especial. En cuanto a Duo, él se golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano y la sonrisa aparecio, a la vez que dijo:  
  
- Si, claro, como pude olvidarlo. Por eso se me hacia tan conocida, ya sabía que la habia visto en algun otro lado. Eres tu quien a quien vi, el ultimo dia que estuve con Quatre en el castillo. - exclamo haciendo que todas las miradas se centraran en él. - Es la niña a la que hiciste llorar, Wufei, lo recuerdas?  
  
Quatre deseo que Duo no hubiera dicho eso. Volteo rápidamente a ver a Hilde, quien miraba incredula a Duo, y sus ojos comenzaban a oscurecerse, de la misma manera como sus manos se enterraban en su brazo, y su rostro parecía teñirse de cierto color rojo, de furia sin duda. Había algo que Hilde no había podido olvidar y cada vez que era mencionado, la furia de aquella chica brotaba de quien sabe donde. Por accidente Quatre le habia comentado a Noin ese pequeño acontecimiento, y Noin se había reido de manera tal, que había hecho que Hilde se enfureciera aun más, y desde ese momento Noin no había perdido oportunidad para hacer enojar a Hilde, recordandole tan horrible suceso, según lo llamaba ella... Eso era algo que Hilde no podía perdonar, se había sentido vencida cuando ese niño le había insultado, y ella no había podido defenderse...  
  
- Aaa! - dijo de pronto Wufei, mientras los recuerdos regresaban a su mente, y sin querer un comentario escapo de sus labios - La niña fea  
  
Fue solo eso, un comentario, sin embargo pudo sentir la mirada penetrante que Hilde le dirigio en cuanto el dijo eso. Esa chica había girado rápidamente su cabeza y ahora le miraba de forma tal que si las miradas mataran, él ya habría caido fulminado. Sus ojos brillaban como fuego ardiendo y Quatre estaba a punto de protestar por el daño inflingido a su brazo.  
  
- ¡¿Como te atreves?! - explotó la chica, pero estaba bastante consternada como para contestar, responder, agredir o golpear como deseara hace tanto tiempo  
  
- Hilde!. Tranquila! - hablo Quatre tratando de que ella le mirara para hacerla entrar en razón. Lo logro, Hilde solto su brazo y lo miro fijamente, no obstante, eso no calmo su furia.  
  
- ¡¿Que me tranquilice Quatre?! ¿Como puedes pedirme eso? - dijo con un tono de voz que impresiono a Duo y Wufei, pero no a Quatre, quien le conocia bastante bien  
  
- Calma - prosiguio Quatre tratando de tranquilizarla... Jamás le había visto tan enfadada.  
  
- Vaya amigos raros que tienes Duo - comento Wufei viendo extrañado la escena de aquella pelea  
  
- Y quien te ha pedido tu opinión!!! - gritó Hilde ignorando totalmente a Quatre. Enfadada de escuchar una vez más la voz del chico que tanto la exasperaba  
  
- Yo no estoy hablando contigo! - se defendio Wufei - Y será mejor que controles tu mal genio, antes de que me hagas enfadar!  
  
- ¡Que me ha de importa que tu te enfades! ¡Por tu propio bien, es mejor que seas tu, el que se quede callado...  
  
- ¡¿Me estas amenazando?! - interrumpio Wufei totalmente sorprendido - Será mejor que cuides tus palabras, antes de que te arrepientas...  
  
- ¿De que he de arrepentirme? - dijo cada vez más molesta - Tu no tienes ningun derecho a opinar si tengo o no tengo mal genio, y mucho menos a decirme lo que puedo o lo que no puedo hacer!  
  
- ¡¿Y quien eres tu para gritarme de esa forma?! - dijo Wufei sin darse cuenta de que su tono comenzaba a elevarse, mientras veia fieramente a Hilde  
  
- Deberias disculparte conmigo, en lugar de hablarme de esa manera!! - aseguro Hilde mientras no perdia detalle de la mirada oscura que parecia comenzar a enfurecerse  
  
- ¡¿Disculparme?! ¡¿Por que habria de hacer algo semejante?!  
  
- ¿Por que? - cuestiono ella molesta - ¡Por haberme insultado!. ¿O es que acaso que no conoces la cortesia?. Llego a creer que no. Lo cual no me sorprenderia de semejante persona.  
  
- Mujer insensata, ni siquiera se de lo que me estas hablando. ¿Cuando te he insultado? - reclamo Wufei sin prestar antención a nadie más - Y si no conociera la cortesia, me habria marchado en cuanto comenzaste agredirme, te hubiera dejado hablando sola y no estaria aqui respondiendote. Pero nooo!!, estoy aqui escuchando todas las sarta de tonterias que de tu boca escapan. Deberias estar agradecida por ello.  
  
- ¿Agradecida? - repitio Hilde escéptica - ¿Agradecida?.Oh. Santo cielo! Jamás creí conoce a una persona tan engreida!!.  
  
- Y tu eres la persona más arrogante que yo haya conocido. No olvidemos lo pretenciosa, lo antipatica y lo bo-ba!! - finalizo recalcando la ultima palabra  
  
- ¡Esto es el colmo! - dijo Hilde desviando la vista por primera vez desde que la discusión había empezado, ya que sentía que no podía resistirse a lanzar un buen golpe. - ¡Toparme con una persona tan altanera, que ni siquiera ha mostrado un poco de respeto para una dama!  
  
- ¡¿Cual dama?! - replico Wufei con ironia haciendo que los ojos morados voltearan a verlo - Yo solo veo a una mujer gritona que se la pasa dando ordenes a diestra y siniestra  
  
- ¡¿Cuales ordenes?! - pregunto Hilde  
  
- Las que me has estado dando desde que comenzaste a gritarme - su voz comenzaba a bajar su tono de enojo  
  
- ¡Eso es mentira! - replico Hilde ofendida  
  
- ¿Acaso no fuiste tu la que me 'ordeno' que me callara, cuando ni siquiera estaba hablando contigo? - Ante el silencio de aquella chica, Wufei continuo: - ¿No me exigiste una disculpa, cuando yo no había hecho nada que la ameritara?. Me reclamaste de la forma como te estaba hablando, sin contar que tu me estabas gritando. E incluso te indignaste cuando te conteste, solo porque tu me estabas ofendiendo. ¿Que acaso yo no tengo derecho a defenderme?. ¿Crees que debo quedarme callado, viendo como me gritas y me insultas?  
  
Hilde titubeo. Solo por un momento estuvo a punto de decirle que si. Y ni siquiera sabía exactamente porque iba a decirle algo asi. Sabiendo de antemano que lo que ese chico tan antipatico le estaba diciendo era, muy a su pesar, la verdad. No obstante, sus argumentos, en lugar de disminuir su furia, la aumentó.  
  
- Duo, fue un placer conocerte - dijo finalmente, y volteo a ver al chico trenzado, quien se había quedado viendo la pelea con cierta sorpresa en su rostro. La mirada violacea se enfocó en la chica que ahora le hablaba, y una pequeña sonrisa aparecio cuando escucho - Espero que si nos volvemos a ver, no sea en una situación parecida.  
  
- Yo también lo espero - dijo Duo, extrañado ante el repentino cambio de su estado de animo. Y aun más al ver la sonrisa que la chica le dedicaba... ¡Vaya que si era voluble!  
  
Y sin decir nada más, Hilde paso de largo a Wufei y salió. El silencio domino el lugar. Quatre aun seguia asombrado, era la primera vez que Hilde perdia de esa manera el control.  
  
- ¿Te vere esta tarde, Duo? - pregunto Quatre antes de marcharse  
  
Duo volteo a verlo, para después mirar a Wufei, quien todavía veía la puerta por donde la chica se había marchado, con aquella mirada llena de confusión. Al verlo Duo sonrió, y con gran alegría exclamó:  
  
- Te vere esta tarde, Quatre!. No lo dudes!  
  
Quatre esbozo una gran sonrisa antes de marcharse.  
  
- Wufei, espero que ella no te haya ofendido! - hablo Quatre haciendo que la mirada oscura lo mirara de forma penetrante - Es solo que no le gusta que la insulten, ni que la enfrenten.  
  
- Entonces no tienes nada de que disculparte, Quatre - intervino Duo - Wufei cometió el error de hablar de más, como es su costumbre. No te preocupes, él esta acostumbrado a que le agredan, no es verdad Wufei? - Wufei no contesto, su vista estaba perdida en la puerta - Aunque creo que sigue confundido de que una chica le haya gritado.  
  
- Entonces nos veremos en la tarde.  
  
- Claro!  
  
Quatre salió y pronto dio alcance a Hilde, quien caminaba rápidamente perdiendose entre la multitud, sin prestar atención a la presencia del chico rubio a su lado. Quatre caminó a su lado, con paso tranquilo, y espero que ella se desahogara... De pronto ella se detuvo, y Quatre se quedo a su lado inmóvil. Hilde volteo a verlo, y sin molestarse en bajar el tono de su voz, dijo:  
  
- Aaaa!!! - grito exasperada - Jamás me había sentido tan humillada!!... Ese chico tan antipatico me ha insultado y tu no me has defendido.  
  
- No creí que necesitaras defensa, además de que tu misma lograste hacerlo - comentó Quatre tranquilamente - Y no creo que él lo haya hecho para molestarte o insultarte, creo que exageraste un poco. No lo crees?  
  
- En lugar de obtener tu apoyo, lo único que consigo es que lo defiendas.  
  
- No estoy defendiendo a nadie. Pero creo que perdiste el control demasiado rápido - siguio insistiendo Quatre, tratando de calmarla  
  
- Yo no perdi el control - se defendio la chica, comenzando a tranquilizarse. Un suspiro largo le trajo la serenidad que necesitaba. - Es solo que...  
  
- ¿Tenia razón? - pregunto Quatre con una pequeña sonrisa  
  
- Por supuesto que no! - contesto de forma efusiva  
  
- ¿Y entonces porque te enfadaste tanto?  
  
- ¿No escuchaste todo lo que me dijo? No podía permitir que me tratara de esa manera - replico la chica con un tono severo. Para después añadir, evitando que Quatre hiciera más preguntas - Será mejor que regresemos porque tengo hambre y aun no hemos desayunado. Además de que Sally debe estar preocupada  
  
Hilde sonrio al ver el confuso rostro de Quatre. Lo sujeto de nuevo y ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso. Aquella chica no permitio que Quatre le recordara nada de lo que había sucedido, ya que cada vez que parecia que Quatre queria preguntarle de nuevo, ella cambiaba el tema de forma muy obvia.  
  
- Me alegra que ya hayan regresado - anuncio Sally acercandose a ellos - Deben tener hambre. Pedire ahora mismo que les preparen algo para comer  
  
- Muchas gracias, Sally - agradecio Quatre  
  
- ¿Como les fue? - volvio a preguntar Sally, haciendo que Quatre sonriera pero logrando que la mirada de Hilde se endureciera. La chica solto al rubio, y comenzo a caminar a las escaleras. Al verla, Sally pregunto: - ¿Que le sucede?  
  
- Creo que aun esta molesta - respondio Quatre, mirando a Hilde sin prestar atención a lo que decía  
  
- ¿Molesta? ¿Por que? - pregunto Sally confundida  
  
- ¡Quatre! ¿Donde estabas? No te vi en el desayuno - se escucho otra voz conocida, evitandole a Quatre contestar  
  
De una de las puertas cercanas Noin apareció acompañada de su prometido. Quatre sonrió al verlos juntos. Hacían una gran pareja, y ambos se veían muy felices juntos.  
  
- Milliardo. Veo que estas listo - dijo Sally en cuanto ellos aparecieron - Pero no veo al joven Heero. ¿No te acompañara?  
  
- Si, lo hara. Pero me adelante para ver a Noin. - La chica a su lado le sonrió tiernamente. - No debe tardar  
  
- He pedido a Milliardo que haga un recorrido por los alrededores, para ver en que estado se encuentran - explico Sally a Quatre - Ya que tu no estabas, Heero le acompañara.  
  
En ese momento otra figura bajaba de las escaleras, elegante e imponente fue la imagen que todos ellos tuvieron del chico de mirada cobalto. Heero lucía aun más guapo que el día anterior, aun cuando su mirada se había endurecido más de lo normal. Sus pasos eran ligeros pero firmes, su rostro serio, sin una sonrisa ni una seña que mostrara alegría o tristeza, nada... En cuanto estuvo cerca de ellos, Milliardo dijo:  
  
- Listo? - Heero asintió - Entonces es hora de irnos - beso la mano de su prometida y le dedico una ligera sonrisa, para después añadir antes de partir - Regresaremos al anochecer  
  
Heero le siguio moviendo su cabeza para despedirse de las mujeres ahi presentes. Noin, Sally y Quatre los vieron partir, y fue cuando Noin repitió su pregunta.  
  
- ¿Donde estabas, Quatre? No desayunaste con nosotros.  
  
- Fui a ver a un amigo.  
  
- ¿Amigo? - repitieron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa  
  
- Si. Vendra esta tarde. Me gustaria que lo conocieran  
  
- Y a mi me alegrara conocerlo - contesto Sally, con una ligera sospecha de a quien se referia. - Pero vamos, debes comer algo.  
  
Quatre sonrió y le siguio hacia el comedor.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Duo estaba tan contento que no presto atención a la cara molesta de Wufei, tampoco al mal humor que parecía haberse apoderado de su amigo. Aquel chico de profundos ojos negros, caminaba de forma presurosa de un lado a otro, ayudandole a Duo con las tareas que le pidiera, murmurando cosas como "insensata" "gritona" "engreida" y demás calificativos... Es cierto que su humor había empeorado considerablemente, sin embargo, era algo que agradecía Duo, porque a todas las ordenes que dio, Wufei no repuso, ni se opuso.  
  
Después de unas horas, cuando Duo creyo que Wufei se había alegrado o tranquilizado un poco, le llamó. Era hora de partir, ya habían terminado, mucho antes de lo planeado. Asi que lo que queria Duo era llegar pronto a casa.  
  
- Todo listo! - comento el chico trenzado acercandose a Wufei, quien al parecer no prestaba atención a sus palabras - ¿Terminaste Wufei?  
  
Duo llego a espaldas de su amigo, viendo como este se encargaba de limpiar la mesa de manera efusiva, como si estuviera, aun, molesto y estuviera desquitandose con la mesa, frotando con gran fuerza y sin moverse al escuchar la voz del trenzado. Asi que al no escuchar respuesta. Duo le dijo:  
  
- Es hora de irnos, lo más seguro es que Trowa todavía no haya llegado, asi que será mejor decirle a Catherin que tardara en llegar.  
  
Wufei no respondio. Duo creyo oirlo murmurar, pero no entendio nada de lo que supuestamente decía. Al parecer su amigo no se había percatado de que él estaba ahi.  
  
- Aunque creo que podríamos ir a buscarlo y ayudarle. ¿Tu que opinas?  
  
No obtuvo respuesta  
  
- Wufei, ¿Podrías al menos contestarme? - pregunto Duo indignado. Wufei lo ignoro - Sabes que es muy descortes de tu parte no escucharme. Comienzo a entender la frustración que esa chica sintió. Solo que en este caso me gustaria que me dijeras algo. Al menos escuchame...Wufei, contestame! - reclamo Duo obteniendo un gruñido como respuesta - ¿Eso es todo lo que diras?  
  
- Si - Duo sonrio al escuchar la respuesta  
  
- Me alegra que al menos me contestaras... Dime ¿Terminaste? - pregunto de nuevo alegremente  
  
- Si - dijo Wufei con tono indiferente.  
  
- ¿Quieres ir a buscar a Trowa? - volvio a preguntar Duo  
  
- Si - repitio Wufei una vez más  
  
Duo comenzo a extrañarse de tales respuesta. Es cierto que Wufei no era tan hablador como él, pero tampoco tan serio como Trowa. Wufei siempre sabía como hacerlo callar. Y ahora parecía no molestarle tal interrogatorio. Ni siquiera lo había callado cuando le había obligado a contestar...  
  
Wufei, por su parte, no estaba escuchando. Estaba contestando para que Duo dejara de molestarlo. Ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a lo que tanto le preguntaba. Algo mas le estaba molestando... Cierta pelea aun le sacaba de sus casillas cuando la recordaba...  
  
- Sabes Wuu? - El trenzado sabía cuanto odiaba Wufei que le llamara asi. Y al no obtener la siempre reclamación, y la discusión que eso traería, se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, Wufei no le estaba escuchando. - Hoy ha sido un día emocionante, no lo crees?  
  
- Si - volvio a responder Wufei, como mecanicamente al escuchar la voz del trenzado  
  
- Chicos, es todo por ahora! - anuncio un hombre apareciendo por la puerta, sin dejar a Duo preguntar de nuevo. El Sr. Wamfoll entrego unas cuantas monedas a los chicos y ellos se marcharon.  
  
Duo caminaba rebozante de alegría, en compañia de un Wufei irritado. El joven trenzado estaba demasiado contento y eso libro a Wufei de que le siguiera molestando. En cuanto llegaron a casa, Catherin los recibio alegremente, sorprendiendose de la llegada de Duo. Ya estaba acostumbrada a no verlo durante las tardes. Y si acaso llegaba a verlo en las mañanas antes de que se fuera a trabajar...  
  
- Hola, chicos! ¿Como les fue? - pregunto alegremente preparandose a servir la mesa  
  
- Bien - contesto secamente Wufei, y dirigiendose a su habitación y dejandose caer en su cama.  
  
Catherin asomo su cabeza sorprendida por la reacción de Wufei. Él era de los primeros en reclamar por la comida...  
  
- ¿Te sientes bien, Wufei? - pregunto curiosa  
  
- Si  
  
- ¿No quieres venir a comer?  
  
- No  
  
- ¿Por que?  
  
- Porque no tengo apetito  
  
El seño de Catherin se frunció. ¿Wufei sin apetito?... Era como tener a un Duo callado y silencioso.  
  
- ¿Que le sucedio? - interrogo sentandose frente a Duo  
  
- Pues la verdad no estoy seguro. No sé que le haya afectado tanto como para que no quisiera comer - La chica le miro extrañada, obligando a Duo a contarle más - Simplemente se peleo con una chica. Y en cuanto ella se fue dejandolo con la palabra en la boca, e ignorandolo por completo, se puso asi. No ha querido hablar desde entonces.  
  
- A Wufei no le gusta que le dejen hablando. Tal vez por eso esta molesto... Ya se le pasara!... Pero dime ¿Por que has regresado tan temprano? No es que me moleste, pero casi nunca te veo.  
  
- Eso debes agradecerle a Trowa y a Wufei - Catherin le miro sin entender - Si, Trowa envio a Wufei para que me ayudara. Termine más rápido y ya estoy aqui.  
  
- Eso quiere decir, que Trowa se demorara en volver, cierto?  
  
- Cierto - aseguro Duo - Si quieres voy a buscarlo...  
  
- No. Estoy segura de que si envió a Wufei, fue por algo. Asi que él no tardara en volver. - Duo sonrio nerviosamente, Catherin era perpicaz... - ¿Tienes hambre?  
  
- Claro!!  
  
La chica sonrio al ver la alegría del joven trenzado...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Trowa suspiro en cuanto termino de hacer sus deberes. Ahora solo faltaba ver al Sr. Duncan para avisarle y que pudiera irse. En ese momento aquel hombre delgado y mayor entro por la puerta, trayendo bajo el brazo algunos papeles.  
  
- Veo que ya terminaste, Trowa - comento alegremente mientras se fijaba en en los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa  
  
- Asi es. No falta nada  
  
Aquel hombre de pequeña estatura, se acerco a la mesa y dejo caer los papeles que llevaba. Su rostro anciano denotaba mucha ternura, y paciencia. A Trowa le agradaba aquel lugar. Estaba apartado del pueblo, y no había mucho ruido, y casi siempre podía escuchar como Duncan tocaba el piano, e incluso muchas veces podía acompañarlo con algun otro instrumento. Había una infinidad en aquella pequeña casa, y eso era porque a aquel hombre le encantaba la musica y enseñaba a algunos pequeños que vivían en el pueblo...  
  
- ¿Quisiera pedirte un favor Trowa? - el hombre tomo entre todos los papeles un pequeño sobre, y se lo extendió a Trowa - A mi me resulta dificil ir a visitar a mi hermana porque el viaje se ha vuelto demasiado fatigoso. Asi que queria pedirte que si podrías llevar esto a mi hermana. Vive en el pueblo Victoria. ¿Lo conoces?  
  
- Si  
  
- Maravilloso!... No te preocupes por la distancia, puedes llevarte mi caballo para que no tardes demasiado.  
  
- Pero... - Trowa se veía en una dificultad. El pueblo Victoria quedaba muy lejos de ahi, y aun cuando fuera a caballo, no regresaria si no hasta el día siguiente, y no le había avisado a Catherin.  
  
- No te preocupes por tu hermana - dijo Duncan, sorprendiendo a Trowa por adivinar sus pensamientos - En cuanto tu te marches, yo mismo ire a avisarle.  
  
Poco después Trowa ya se había marchado, en el caballo de Duncan, y él ya se preparaba para salir al pueblo. Caminaba con dificultad debido a su edad. Asi que le costo un poco de trabajo llegar hasta la casa del chico Trowa.  
  
- Hola! Catherin! - saludo desde la puerta de la casa, esperando que alguien abriera.  
  
La puerta de madera se abrio mostrando unos hermosos ojos violetas, que vieron con sorpresa al hombre parado frente a la casa. No obstante, eso no le evito saludar alegremente.  
  
- Muy buenas tardes. Sr. Duncan. ¿Que lo trae por aca? - dijo Duo abriendo más la puerta e invitandolo a pasar.  
  
- Hola, pequeño Duo. Me complace verte. Dime ¿Se encuentra Catherin? - dijo el hombre tratando de ver si había alguien más en la casa.  
  
- Ella acaba de irse - El hombre lo miro fijamente, y el sonrió mientras agrego - Tuvo que salir temprano. ¿Para que la busca?  
  
- Trowa tuvo que llevar una carta a mi hermana y es posible que no venga hasta mañana. - Duo se sorprendio - Asi que venía a verla para decirle que no se preocupara.  
  
- Ya veo.  
  
- Pero ahora tendre que ir a buscarla - comento el hombre con cara de cansancio  
  
- No se preocupe, yo mismo le avisare.  
  
El Sr. Duncan sonrió amablemente y en el mismo tono le dijo:  
  
- Me alegra escuchar eso. Mis piernas ya no son las de antes. - Duo sonrió ante el comentario - Trowa regresara mañana por la mañana a más tardar.  
  
Duo se quedo viendo el camino por donde el hombre había desaparecido. Sonriendo tranquilamente, dispuesto a marcharse, pronto... Cuantas cosas tenía que hablar con Quatre, era mucho el tiempo que no se habían visto!... Pero antes de salir, la figura de Wufei se asomo por la puerta, y sin decirle palabra al joven trenzado, este salió. Duo lo miro extrañado, y cerrando la puerta de la casa, se dispuso seguirlo para ver a donde iba... No bien había dado unos cuantos metros, cuando el trenzado le dio alcance.  
  
- ¿A donde vas? - fue lo primero que pregunto  
  
- Por ahi - fue la brusca contestación  
  
- ¿No puedes ser más amable? - pregunto Duo con tono irritado  
  
- No  
  
- O! Wufei! - dijo Duo en voz alta mirandolo fieramente - No puedes seguir molesto por lo que sucedio esta tarde. Eso ya debiste haberlo olvidado.  
  
Wufei no dijo nada provocando que la furia del trenzado aumentara.  
  
- Has lo que quieras! - dijo Duo de pronto, deteniendose de igual manera, pero sin lograr que Wufei le imitara - Gruñón!  
  
Fue lo ultimo que murmuro antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse a grandes zancadas de ahi. Wufei por su parte, camino hasta llegar a la cantina, sonriendo al ver a todos los soldados que ahi había. Al menos podría desquitar toda su frustración ahi...  
  
No era que estuviera enojado con Duo. Ni con nadie, era que simplemente estaba enojado, asi de simple... Pero no queria hablar de ello... Porque ni siquiera sabía la razón de su verdadero enojo. Asi que prefería ignorarlo.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- Es un placer conocerte, Duo - saludo amablemente la mujer llamada Sally después de que Quatre le hubiera presentado al joven trenzado  
  
- El placer es mío - sonrio alegremente, viendo los ojos azules de Sally, sin notar la mirada recelosa que recibía por los ojos celestes ahi cercanos. A Dorothy no le agradaba en lo más minimo. Por su parte Hilde y Noin le recibian sonrientes, y alegres...  
  
- Tu invitado comera con nosotros, Quatre - pregunto una desconfiada Dorothy  
  
Duo se sintió incomodo... Era cierto que habiá llegado demasiado temprano, todo por haber seguido a Wufei. Pero no había vuelta atrás y ahora se encontraba ahi, demasiado temprano... Y es que Quatre había insistido en que le presentaría a su familia.  
  
- ¿Tienes hambre, Duo? - pregunto amablemente el chico rubio  
  
- No, Quatre. Gracias!  
  
- Entonces vayamos a platicar, tenemos mucho de que hablar. - afirmo el chico rubio  
  
- ¿No piensas comer con nosotros? - volvio a preguntar Dorothy sorprendida  
  
- Por ahora no, ya después pedire algo para comer.  
  
Dorothy enfurecio cuando vio como Sally lo aceptaba... ¡Como era posible que Sally aceptara la amistad de Quatre con un chico asi!... No tuvo tiempo de protestar porque en ese preciso momento la comida fue anunciada. Y siguiendo a las chicas entraron al comedor...  
  
Duo siguio a Quatre subiendo escaleras, recorriendo pasillos. Y aun asi su conversación no terminaba... Quatre sonreía ante cada una de las ocurrencias del trenzado. Para sorpresa de Duo en ese momento llegaron a la torre...  
  
Fue una tarde divertida, agradable y reconfortante... Todos los temas habidos y por haber fueron tocados, risas se escucharon en aquel desolado lugar. El tiempo transcurrio sin que los chicos lo notaran... En silencio, contemplaron el maravilloso atardecer que frente a ellos se mostraba... Alegría y felicidad se reflejaban en sus ojos... El viento frío comenzo a golpearlos, pero sin que eso les impidiera sonreír.  
  
Duo se estiro en su lugar, después de que el sol cayera. Y de un salto bajo del lugar donde estaba sentado, parandose a un lado de Quatre, quien solamente se había limitado a recargarse en la pared más cercana, cuya altura le llegaba a la cintura. Duo sonrió en cuanto tuvo la mirada aqua sobre él.  
  
- Este ha sido un día muy divertido y entretenido. Agradezco mucho que me hayas permitido volver. Espero que no te moleste que venga mañana.  
  
- ¿Ya te vas? - pregunto Quatre un poco triste - Esperaba que te quedaras para cenar. A Sally le gustaria mucho conocerte más.  
  
- Comida! - dijo Duo alegremente, para después darse cuenta de que no podía quedarse. Y aun antes de negarse, el chico rubio no dejo de insistir.  
  
- Vamos! Cena comigo. Ya después puedes irte. Si lo que quieres es no bajar al comedor, puedo pedir que lleven la comida a otro sitio que te guste.  
  
- No es eso...  
  
- No aceptare un 'no' como respuesta - aseguro firmemente Quatre - Tienes que aceptar, al menos acompañarme a cenar.  
  
Duo sonrió ligeramente inclinando su cabeza en señal de afirmación. Un poco más de tiempo, no le haría daño a nadie. Catherin no iba a estar, Trowa tampoco, y en cuanto a Wufei... Ya después hablaría con él...  
  
Quatre lo llevo al salón donde todavía estaba el piano. Lo dejo por unos momentos solo en los que se dedico a contemplar la fría noche desde la ventana. El ruido de la puerta, al abrirse, le hizo voltear, y vio a Quatre seguido de algunas sirvientas, que se encargaron de colocar las viandas en la pequeña mesa que ahi se encontraba. Después entro Peigan cargando dos sillas. Al final venía la mujer rubia, que tanta simpatia parecía tenerle y con la cual Duo también se sentía a gusto.  
  
- Quatre me ha dicho que no quieres cenar con nosotros. Es eso cierto, Duo? - el chico trenzado sonrió nerviosamente sin saber que contestarle - Bueno, por hoy pueden cenar aqui. Pero me gustaría que para la proxima vez, bajen al comedor. No pueden aislarse durante tanto tiempo.  
  
Sally dejo a los chicos solos, dejando a un Duo estupefacto... ¡¿Una proxima vez?!... Si Trowa o Wufei lo sabían, no iban a dejarlo en paz, incluso ahora podía llegar a tener problemas... Pero en cuanto se lo planteo a Quatre, este unicamente rió.  
  
- Sally quiere conocerte más. Desde que nos fuimos le platique de ti, y hasta ahora te conoce, por eso su interés. Ella es muy testaruda e insistira a que cenes alguna vez con nosotros.  
  
Duo sonrió sintiendose muy halagado. Quatre le invito a sentarse, y viendo tan distintos y deliciosos platillos, el chico trenzado no se rehuso, tomo asiento elegantemente. Quatre le imitó.  
  
- ¿Como esta Hilde? - pregunto Duo antes de empezar a comer - Estaba muy molesta esta mañana  
  
- No la he visto desde entonces. Se encerro en su habitación, y después bajo al jardín, pero no ha querido hablar con nadie.  
  
- Entonces... Sigue enfadada. - dijo Duo en voz baja, pero Quatre pudo oirlo.  
  
- El caracter de Hilde es demasiado violento, no le gusta que nadie la insulte...  
  
- Pero no fue la intención de Wufei - intervino rápidamente Duo - Es solo que esta acostumbrado a no pensar en lo que dice, hasta después de que lo dice.  
  
Quatre sonrió despreocupadamente.  
  
- Yo no culpo a Wufei. Hilde también reacciono de forma muy violenta. Jamás la habia visto tan enfadada. Pero creo que pronto se le pasara.  
  
- Wufei también estaba molesto - dijo Duo, divertido al recordar la cara de Wufei. - Ni siquiera quiso comer, y eso, en él, es bastante raro. La mayoria de las veces es muy divertido... No siempre, claro esta.  
  
- Hilde es muy linda cuando nadie la molesta, pero como pudiste ver tiene un caracter muy explosivo.  
  
- Me di cuenta - respondio Duo tranquilamente - Pero aun no me has dicho el porque han regresado, me contaste de todo lo que has hecho durante todo este tiempo, pero has omitido esa parte.  
  
- Noin se casara - Fue la sencilla respuesta del chico rubio - Y ha convencido a Sally de que la fiesta se celebre aqui.  
  
- ¿En serio? - inquirio Duo con curiosidad, recibiendo como respuesta un movimiento de cabeza y una gran sonrisa. Fue cuando Duo fijo su vista en el piano de aquella habitación - ¿Tocas? - le pregunto, haciendo que Quatre levantara sus ojos para verlo, para después dirigir su mirada hacia donde Duo veía.  
  
- Algo. - dijo Quatre regresando su vista a él. - Es una de mis actividades preferidas  
  
- Vaya!... Entonces debo presentarte a Trowa. También es uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. - comento Duo desinteresadamente, mientras comenzaba a comer...  
  
El trozo de carne que Quatre iba a llevarse a la boca, se detuvo sobre su plato ante la sola mención de ese nombre... Su vida había cambiado de manera significativa cuando había conocido a Duo. Ese pequeño trenzado le había hecho ver la vida de forma diferente. Había amado el tiempo que paso con él, y su tristeza había sido demasiada cuando partió sin despedirse, por eso su constante charla acerca del pequeño trenzado, por eso su intenso deseo de regresar ahi, y por eso había hecho crecer en Sally un interés por Duo, simplemente para que le permitiera volver...  
  
En ese lugar había conocido personas agradables, atentas y cariñosas, personas que sin conocerlo lo habían tratado con cortesia y ternura... Eran recuerdos que no podían olvidarse, recuerdos que se mantenían en su corazón, por eso todos aquellos nombres siempre permanecían en su mente, porque ellos le habían hecho cambiar. Aun podía recordar a aquella chica de cabello castaño, Catherin, de gran sonrisa y rostro bondadoso, que le había ayudado ese día antes de que se fueran, que le había tratado amablemente aun sin saber quien era él... De sus recuerdos no podía apartarse el nombre de Trowa, aquel niño que le había regalado su primer caramelo... El primero!!... Era sorprendente que a la edad de siete años, jamás hubiera probado un caramelo, pero Sally lo tenía prohibido...  
  
- ¿No vas a comer? - le pregunto Duo regresandolo a la realidad.  
  
- Claro - fue su contestación, mientras que Duo reiniciaba su charla acerca de los chocolates...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- ¿Por que permitiste que Quatre invitara a cenar a ese chico? - pregunto Dorothy molesta, siguiendo a Sally.  
  
Dorothy no había entrado a la habitación donde Duo y Quatre estaban, se había limitado a escuchar detrás de la puerta y después de que Sally saliera había corrido trás ella, intentando saber el porque de su interes por el supuesto amigo de Quatre.  
  
Pero Sally no había contestado, ni tenía intención de hacerlo... En el fondo ella agradecia enormemente que Duo llegara a la vida de Quatre. Desde que el padre del pequeño había muerto, Quatre se había vuelto demasiado apatico, y desde ese momento había comenzado a escapar del castillo, hasta que conocio a Duo...  
  
- Ama Sally. La cena esta servida - anuncio Peigan en cuanto ambas mujeres habían llegado a las escaleras.  
  
- Gracias Peigan. Avisele a Hilde y a Lucrecia. - ordeno Sally  
  
- Enseguida - obedecio el hombre, y subiendo por la otra escalera  
  
- ¿No piensas contestarme? - pregunto de nuevo Dorothy  
  
- No tengo porque darte explicaciones. - contesto simplemente  
  
- Ama Sally. Sus invitados han regresado - dijo la voz clara de un hombre, que aparecia en la puerta cercana.  
  
- ¿Invitados? - repitio ella confundida  
  
- El joven Peacecraft...  
  
Y antes de que terminara, la sonrisa en el rostro de Sally aparecio, caminó, seguida de Dorothy, y entro en la habitación de donde Rashid acababa de salir. Dentro se encontraban las figuras inconfundibles de Milliardo y Heero, esté ultimo sentado cerca del fuego...  
  
- Oh! Milliardo, me alegra ver que has regresado. Noin estara gustosa verte en la cena.  
  
- Yo también estoy contento de regresar tan pronto - dijo Milliardo sonriente, para después agregar - Y mira a quien hemos encontrado en el camino.  
  
Fue cuando Sally se percato de la presencia de alguien más en la sala. Un hombre de buena estatura se acerca a ella, y la luz de la chimenea le permitio el brillo en aquellos ojos negros, no tardo en darse cuenta de que esa mirada no estaba dirigida realmente a ella...  
  
- Dermail, me alegra ver que al fin has llegado - comento Sally viendo como aquel hombre se acercaba a Dorothy y besaba su mano.  
  
- Tuve que arreglar muchos asuntos pendientes. Pero prometi venir lo más pronto posible para ayudarte en todo lo que necesitaras, no es verdad?  
  
- Si, asi fue, pero sera mejor que pasemos al comedor para que hablemos con más calma.  
  
Dorothy se dejo guiar por su esposo, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento al hombre que la acompañaba... Su matrimonio con Dermail, parecía ser lo único en lo que había apoyado a Sally. Le amaba, tal como lo había hecho desde la primera vez que le conoció. Era amable, cortes, caballeroso, y sobre todo, le cumplia todo lo que ella pidiera... Dermail estaba absolutamente prendado de la belleza de Dorothy...  
  
Los chicos siguieron a Sally, y en el comedor se encontraron con Hilde y Noin que ya estaban en la mesa. Milliardo tomo asiento al lado de Noin, mientras que Heero se sentaba junto a él. Sally tomo asiento a la cabecera, y Dorothy y Dermail tomaron asiento junto a Hilde.  
  
- Puedes servir la cena, Peigan - anuncio Sally después de que todos tomaron asiento.  
  
- ¿No vamos a esperar a Quatre? - pregunto Hilde sorprendida  
  
- No te preocupes por él. - sonrio la mujer rubia, provocando extrañeza en todos, menos en unos ojos cobalto que se habían perdido la conversación. - Ahora tiene que atender a un amigo.  
  
- ¿Y que han decidido sobre la fiesta? - pregunto Dermail, haciendo que todos olvidaran la ausencia de Quatre  
  
- Esperaremos el regreso de mi hermana - contesto Milliardo tranquilamente - Y después...  
  
Heero miro a la nada, alejandose de la conversación que poco interés para él tenía. Comió por inercia, sin encontrar sabor a lo que probaba. Su rostro duro no había dejado ese semblante desde esa mañana... Ni siquiera Milliardo le había hecho hablar, ni gruñir, ni nada... Ese día parecia perdido...  
  
En cuanto termino de comer, y le ofrecieron el postre, el se rehuso afirmando que estaba cansado y que necesitaba dormir. Era media verdad, después de todo estaba muy agotado, y aunque tuviera sueño, lo más probable es que le costara trabajo dormir. Pero preferia recostarse en su cama, hasta que el cansancio le venciera, que permancer ahi, escuchando una conversación que ni siquiera él entendía... Asi que Heero se despidió de ellos con gran cortesía y se dirigio a su alcoba.  
  
En cuanto llego a su cama, se deslizo suavemente sobre ella, y con su brazo cubrio sus ojos intentando que el sueño llegara, olvidando aquel funesto día... Y como lo había querido, el cansancio lo venció.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Después de la cena tan amena, Duo reía de forma alegre escuchando acerca de como Noin había hecho enfurecer a Hilde, cuando eran pequeñas, y como esta se rehusaba a hablar acerca del tema. Ahora comprendia el porque las reacciones de aquella chica. Lo único que se escucho después de algunos minutos fue la melodiosa risa del trenzado, que estaba a punto de derramar sus lagrimas de alegria. En cuanto su risa comenzo a disminuir, limpio su rostro, y la mirada que le dirigio a Quatre, fue notoriamente de agradecimiento...  
  
- ¿Porque no tocas algo? - pregunto después de algunos minutos de silencio, y con una sonrisa brillante.  
  
- ¿Te gustaria? - pregunto a su vez su acompañante  
  
- Claro. Estoy acostumbrado a escuchar algo durante las noches. Trowa casi siempre toca después de la cena, siempre que Catherin esta en casa, que regularmente es cuando son sus dias libres. A ella le encanta escuchar musica. Asi que intento enseñarnos a todos, pero ni Wufei, ni yo somos buenos para eso, asi que ella desistio. Pero estaba tan entusiasmada con Trowa, que por eso le pidio al Sr. Duncan que le dejara practicar con él por las tardes, desde entonces Trowa trabaja con él.  
  
Duo se quedo callado, cuando vio a Quatre sentado frente al piano. Se acomodo en uno de los sillones pequeños, y cerro los ojos dejandose llevar por la perfecta melodia. La habilidad de Quatre le sorprendia. La melodia era nostalgica, pero emotiva...  
  
Quatre se dejo llevar por la canción, por su sentir al tocarla. Estaba feliz, hace cuanto que no tocaba, y su felicidad aumentaba al saber que tocaba para un gran amigo. En cuanto termino sonrió abriendo los ojos y percatandose de que Duo yacia dormido, recostado en el brazo del sillón. No supo en que momento se había quedado dormido, asi que sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, tomo la cobija que estaba doblada sobre una mesa pequeña, en uno de los rincones, y con ella cubrio al joven trenzado, con tanta cautela que Duo ni siquiera se percato.  
  
Quatre salió de ahi en silencio, y con cuidado cerro la puerta. Tenía sueño, estaba cansado, asi que lo que queria era irse a dormir, pero primero ordenaria que nadie molestara al joven que dormía en esa habitación. Sally sonrió al saberlo y estuvo de acuerdo con él. Ahora podía irse a su alcoba...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Heero abrio los ojos, y se estiro lentamente sobre la cama, no se había molestado en cambiarse, mucho menos se había metido a la cama.  
  
Se levanto al darse cuenta de que no podría dormir más. Sin entender el porque, ni la razón, salió de su habitación en silencio. Cruzo el pasillo y comenzo a subir las escaleras, con un deseo que había permanecido en su corazón desde el día anterior. Un deseo profundo e inconsciente: Mirar una vez más aquel amanecer cuya magnificencia le había hecho recordar...  
  
La luz del alba, iluminó de nuevo su rostro, mientras miraba el horizonte. Sus ojos cerrados, tratando de que a su memoria regresara un solo recuerdo... Un recuerdo que era producido al ver de nuevo el color del horizonte, una mezcla entre el azul del cielo con unos toques de violeta... Sabía que en algún lugar lo había visto... La pregunta, era ¿Donde?...  
  
Sin mayor respuesta, descendio de la torre, cuando el sol ya había salido totalmente. Sin otro pensamiento en su cabeza, que el desayuno, emprendio la caminata hacía su habitación. No bien había dado la vuelta, cuando se encontro frente a frente con el joven Winner.  
  
- Muy buenos dias, Heero - saludo amablemente - Me sorprende verte por aqui a estas horas, pense que ya estaría en el comedor listo para el desayuno. Milliardo me ha comentado que piesan salir de nuevo.  
  
- Asi es - Fue su respuesta fría y dura. No sabía si debía preguntar acerca del porque de la presencia de Quatre en ese piso.  
  
- No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para platicar, pero me alegra decir que esta vez les acompañare. Espero que podamos conocernos mejor. - Su respuesta fue un asentimiento de cabeza. - ¿Pensabas en bajar a desayunar?  
  
- Si. ¿Que tu no? - le pregunto friamente  
  
- No, todavía no. Yo...  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, una de las puertas cercanas se abrio de forma imprevista provocando que ambas miradas se enfocaran en ella. Una figura poco conocida salio de ella, provocando incertidumbre en el rostro de Heero, y una sonrisa en el de Quatre... El chico se veía sumamente nervioso...  
  
- Quatre! - anuncio con voz alta, en cuanto los vio  
  
- Muy buenos dias Duo!. Me alegra ver que ya has despertado. Justamente venía a decirte que el desayuno estaba listo. Espero que hayas dormido comodo, no me atrevi a moverte por temor a despertarte.  
  
Quatre sonrio sin percatarse de la mirada de Heero. El chico estoico le había volteado a ver, en cuanto había saludado al recién llegado, y su rostro mostraba sorpresa, duda e incertidumbre. Pero su mirada cobalto se enfoco de nuevo en el chico trenzado, en cuanto este hablo:  
  
- Lo agradezco, ya que me muero de hambre. - dijo rápidamente - Pero tengo que irme...  
  
- ¿Por que? - interrumpio Quatre  
  
- Si Trowa llega antes que yo, me va a matar!. - confeso sumamente preocupado - Además de que Wufei debe de estarse preguntando porque no llegue a dormir y en cuanto me vea me va a dar un sermón que nunca terminara. Lamento irme asi, pero...  
  
- No tienes porque disculparte. - le detuvo Quatre - Lo entiendo.  
  
- Gracias, Quatre. La cena estuvo deliciosa, y me he divertido mucho. Perdon por quedarme dormido, pero la canción me arrullo, estaba más que satisfecho...  
  
- No tienes que dar explicaciones. Conque te gustara es más que suficiente.  
  
- ¿Como no iba a gustarme? - exclamo sorprendido - Todo estuvo fantastico, fue simplemente...  
  
Duo emocionado, expreso su satisfacción por tan suculenta cena. Para comenzar a retomar los temas de la noche anterior riendo, y contagiando a Quatre con su alegría. El chico rubio no se atrevio a interrumpirlo, solo escuchaba y reía cuando era necesario...  
  
- Y fue, ese día cuando Wufei...  
  
- Si sigues hablando, se te hara más tarde. - interrumpio Quatre sonriendo. Duo lo miro un momento para después decirle con gran alegría:  
  
- Uh! Creo que es algo que no puedo evitar, Wufei siempre se la pasa callandome, y Trowa ni siquiera me escucha. Creo que tu eres el único que me pone atención y escucha todo lo que digo - rió fugazmente. Y fue cuando su mirada violacea se fijo en la persona parada al lado de Quatre...  
  
Aquellos ojos cobalto, aquel cabello desordenado, aquellas facciones duras... Aquel rostro que no había podido olvidar desde que lo había visto, regañandose por no haber preguntado su nombre... El mismo chico que creía que no volvería a ver, y que ahora lo veía fijamente... ¿Por que se sentía extraño ante aquella mirada tan inquisidora?  
  
Quatre al percatarse del silencio y al ver como Duo miraba confundido a Heero, dijo:  
  
- Duo, quiero presentarte a mi amigo. El joven Heero Yuy. Aunque creo que ya lo conoces. - Duo le sonrió logrando perder el contacto con aquellos ojos tan perturbadores - Heero, él es mi amigo Duo.  
  
Heero se quedo callado, pensativo, confundido, sin embargo en ningún momento sus ojos dejaron de ver al chico trenzado. No podía creerlo, no podía ser...  
  
- Heero es amigo del prometido de Noin - dijo Quatre, pero sin lograr que alguno de ellos hablara. - Estara aqui mientras se llevan a cabo los preparativos de la fiesta.  
  
- Es cierto!. Recuerdo que me lo habias comentado. - Duo hubiera seguido hablando de no ser porque recordo que llevaba prisa - O! Quatre, me agradaria quedarme a platicar, pero si Trowa llega...  
  
- De acuerdo. Nos vemos en la tarde...  
  
No estaba seguro de que el trenzado le hubiera escuchado, pues Duo ya había dado vuelta perdiendose de la vista. Quatre dejo fija su mirada ahi por largo tiempo, sin percatarse de las reacciones de Heero...  
  
"¿Duo?..."  
  
"¿Duo?..."  
  
Esa sencilla pregunta era repetida una y otra vez desde el primer momento que escucho su nombre... Heero se había quedado estatico al ser presentado, y aun antes se había sorprendido de escuchar como Quatre lo saludaba.  
  
- ¿Quien es él? - fue el susurro que sus labios dejaron escapar. Quatre volteo a verlo sonriendo.  
  
- Es mi amigo. No me digas que no lo recuerdas.  
  
¿Recodarlo? ¡Claro que lo recordaba!... Era el mismo chico que había encontrado espiando en la torre... El chico de brillante sonrisa, de hermosos ojos, de exquisito rostro, de labios... El mismo chico que le había perturbado.  
  
Pero en ese momento ni siquiera se había preocupado por saber quien era él. Era cierto que le había producido curiosidad, que le había impresionado, y sobre todo que le había hecho reaccionar de manera muy extraña, pero no procuro preguntar su nombre. Y ahora se enteraba de que se llamaba Duo...  
  
¿Cuantas personas llamadas Duo podían existir?... Cientos, miles... Y sin embargo, Duo seguia siendo un nombre demasiado raro... ¿Podía ser una verdad una coincidencia?... O es que acaso se había equivocado.  
  
- ¿Quien es? - pregunto de nuevo  
  
- Es mi amigo Duo - repitio Quatre sin entender  
  
No había equivocación posible. Era el mismo nombre... Eso era solo una coincidencia... Debía serlo!... Treize había dejado muy claro ese asunto. Duo estaba muerto, lo había convencido de eso, le había dado muy buenas razones para pensar que era la verdad. ¿Para que mantener falsas esperanzas?. Todo indicaba que era solo una casualidad. Nada más...  
  
Pero otra voz en su cabeza le preguntaba "¿Y si no?"... Frustrado, Heero decidio preguntar:  
  
- ¿Y él...??  
  
La pregunta quedo en el aire, porque otra voz les interrumpio, haciendolos voltear y encontrandose con Peigan, el mayordomo.  
  
- Joven Quatre. - el hombre se acerco a ellos - me alegro ver que también esta aqui el joven Yuy. La ama Sally los ha estado buscando, pregunta que porque no han bajado al comedor. Todos les esperan.  
  
Quatre asintió con la cabeza, y siguio a Peigan, mientras que Heero le seguía. El joven Yuy tenía demasiadas dudas en su cabeza, preguntas lo atormentaban y cada nueva teoría era descartada de forma inmediata. Nada podía explicarlo...  
  
Una parte de él, insistia en que era una simple y sencilla coincidencia, mientras que la otra, no lo creía!. Algo en su interior se había agitado, una extraña sensación había llegado... ¿Alegria? ¿Felicidad?... ¿Por que su mente no lograba ponerse de acuerdo? ¿Por que se encontraba dividido, entre la realidad y el anhelo? La realidad de que él no podía ser Duo, y el anhelo inexplicable de que existiera esa posibilidad. ¿Desde cuando él era una persona tan indecisa?.  
  
¿Debería investigarlo? O ¿Simplemente ignorarlo?  
  
Y si solamente era que aquel chico también se llamaba Duo... Entonces se vería muy tonto tratando de revivir un recuerdo, en una persona que nada tenía que ver con él. Más que tonto, era triste!!... No, él no podía permitirse sentir dolor, ni tristeza de nuevo... No, él no podía hacerlo!...  
  
Tal vez lo mejor sería irse, regresar a casa. Al menos al estar con Treize, se evitaria la pena de estar enfrentandose con un recuerdo que a cada momento le atormentaba. Y después buscaria la oportunidad de librarse de Khushrenada... Si, eso es lo que debía hacer... Esa misma tarde hablaría con Milliardo.  
  
- ¿Estas bien Heero? - le pregunto Quatre, cuando bajaban las escaleras  
  
- Si - contesto mecanicamente  
  
- Te noto preocupado. ¿Que es lo que sucede?  
  
El silencio de Heero le produjo tristeza, por alguna extraña razón sentía una confusión muy grande, una tristeza indescriptible y un dolor incomparable, pero ninguno de esos sentimientos le pertenecía... ¿Quien podía estar sufriendo tanto?... El susurro de Heero le confundió:  
  
- Es una coincidencia - dijo en voz baja, pero con el deseo de escucharse seguro de lo que decía...  
  
Lamentablemente, una parte de él, seguia rehusandose a aceptarlo...  
  
Continuara...  
  
n/a:  
  
Si, si me tarde, en comparación como creí que iban a salir los capitulos. Pero la escuela me tomo por sorpresa en cuanto a la creación del fic, asi que mi tiempo se vio totalmente acaparado con tareas, estudios, trabajos y peor aun examenes...  
  
Pido una enorme disculpar por la tardanza. Y como mis examenes apenas comenzaran, claro que no seran todos los dias, tengo que estudiar. Asi que creo que el siguiente capitulo demorara un poco, y yo espero que este equivocada, pero les pido paciencia...  
  
De nuevo agradezco saber que esta historia sigue siendo de su agrado. Y ya saben que cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca a gunw02@hotmail.com... Me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Kiri-chan!: jejeje... Que bueno que los capitulos te gusten. Gracias por tu apoyo!. Espero que al igual que los demás este capitulo tan bien te guste. Y ya vimos cuando Heero se entera de quien es el chico trenzado... No te preocupes por la tardanza, es bueno saber que todavía sigues leyendola... Sobre el lindo de Heero, ya le llegara el momento de ser feliz, o al menos eso espero, y con respecto a Quatre y Trowa, si, más adelante les tocara su turno.... Sip, yo espero que la relación HildexWufei sea entretenida, pues es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos, jejeje... Aqui te digo lo mismo que a Navleu, Relena va a meter su cuchara, aunque no creo que sea de mayor importancia... Gracias por tus review!!!  
  
Angeli Murasaki: Yo también espero que las musas sigan conmigo, no se que pasara si ellos se fueran, jejejeje...  
  
Navleu: Hola navleu!!!.. En definitiva los chicos G-boys son apuestos, lindos y adorables... Y digamos que Relena si va a meter su cucharota en la sopa, aunque creo que su participación no va a ser relevante, pero eso será hasta después y Mikou, digamos que ella también va andar ahi de metiche... mmm los de los relojes no me lo había planteado, creo que lo había pasado por alto. jajajajaja... tu review si me hizo reir un buen rato. Gracias!  
  
Loretito: Hola!!!!! Me gusta mucho la forma como logras entender mis fics, los analisas, y yo te agradezco eso. Me alegra que este fic te guste, y como eres mi mejor amiga, eso significa mucho para mi... En cuanto a lo de Heero, pues poco a poco vera que los sentimientos si pueden ser buenos... En cuanto a lo de enamorarse, él no quiere volver a sufrir, entonces por eso dice que no quiere enamorarse... Claro, quien podría resistirsele a Duo Maxwell!!!.... Sobre QuatrexTrowa, ellos se veran más adelante!... Por ellos no te impacientes. MUCHAS GRACIAS! por tu apoyo, por tu amistad, y espero que sigamos siendo amigas... Nos vemos!!  
  
Denisse!: Hola!!!... jejejej... En cuanto a lo de sufrir, pues eso si creo que tendras que verlo más adelante, porque eso quien sabe... Gracias!  
  
Nanaka: Me alegra que te este gustando!!!!,.... Espero que este capitulo sea igual de tu agrado!  
  
uru_yuy: Te agradezco tu Review, al igual que tu mail... Aqui esta el capitulo, espero que las ganas de seguir leyendo no se esfumen... Nos vemos!  
  
Hotaru-chan!!!... jejejeje... Concedido!!!!!!!... Actualización!!!... Perdon por la tardanza....  
  
Vero: Lamento si te hice esperar por la continuación. Espero que el capitulo también te guste... Gracias por tu review!!.. 


	5. ¿Quien eres?

EL CUMPLIR DE UNA PROMESA INOLVIDABLE  
Por Roquel  
  
CAPITULO 5  
  
¿QUIEN ERES?  
  
Una insistente sacudida le desperto bruscamente. Sus parpados se apretaron tratando de volver a dormir, sin embargo la persona que le agitaba siguio haciendolo intentando recibir una respuesta. Gruño para que le dejara en paz.  
  
- Wufei! - le llamo bruscamente - Levantate, ya es tarde!  
  
- Trowa, dejame dormir - reclamo con voz somnolienta, enterrando su cabeza aun más en la cama  
  
- Levantate. Ahora! - repitio por ultima vez antes de alejarse.  
  
Wufei se desperezo sobre la cama, sin animarse abrir los ojos. Mientras se sentaba, bostezo abiertamente... Tallando sus ojos, reviso el cuarto, buscando a la persona que le había hecho perder un sueño tan agradable. Levanto la vista, y se encontro con los ojos esmeraldas que lo veían fijamente.  
  
- ¿No deberias estar trabajando? - pregunto en voz baja, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos, tratando de detener el dolor de cabeza que instantaneamente aparecio  
  
- Me adelantaron mi día libre, en compensación al favor que le hice al Sr. Duncan - explico lentamente para después preguntar - ¿Donde esta Duo?  
  
Wufei no entendio la pregunta, dejo su vista en el chico alto por mucho tiempo, esperando que su cerebro procesara la pregunta. En cuanto la entendio, bajo la vista, y la desvio hacia la cama vecina... Estaba vacía!  
  
- ¿Donde esta Duo? - volvio a preguntar Trowa, sin despegar su vista de él.  
  
Wufei no contesto. Confundido y con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, trataba de recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior... Recordaba haber llegado muy entrada la noche, estaba tan cansado que se tiro a la cama sin poner atención a nada, ni a nadie más. Ni siquiera se había preocupado por la herida de su brazo. Al menos había dejado de sangrar.  
  
Trowa se impaciento.  
  
- ¿A que hora llegaste anoche? - le pregunto un poco molesto  
  
- No lo se - contesto sinceramente - Estaba muy cansado  
  
- Mejor dicho, estabas muy ebrio - replico Trowa enfadado - Una cosa es que vayas a pelear y otra muy diferente es que vayas a embriagarte.  
  
Mientras su cabeza descansaba en su mano, escucho pacientemente lo que Trowa le decía, y espero hasta que el chico alto terminara de curarlo. Mientras tanto, tenía que preguntarse porque había bebido. Nunca antes lo había hecho, y ni siquiera sabía el porque lo había hecho... Aunque tal vez había tenido algo que ver con la discusión que lo había sacado de sus casillas, pero no entendia porque una discusión asi, le había hecho enfadar de esa manera, ya que con Duo siempre peleaba y nunca le afectaba tanto... En cuanto su herida estuvo limpia y vendada, Wufei se concentro en detener la punzada de su cabeza.  
  
- Toma! - dijo Trowa entregandole una taza de té, para el dolor de cabeza.  
  
La sostuvo entre sus manos para calentarlas, y después bebio un poco. Realmente fue reconfortante.  
  
- Ahora me diras ¿Donde esta Duo? - Wufei volteo a ver la cama tendida  
  
- Tal vez ya se fue a trabajar.  
  
- Acabo de ir con el Sr. Wamfoll para hablar con Duo, y él me dijo que todavía no llegaba. Después fui a buscarte y el Sr. Mullier me dijo que tampoco habías llegado. Y vengo aqui y me encuentro conque todavía estas dormido, y Duo no esta. Dime ¿Al menos vino a dormir?  
  
El silencio de Wufei le hizo preocuparse. ¿Donde estaria Duo?. Por el aspecto de su cama, daba la impresión de que no había ido a dormir, ya que siempre era necesario obligarlo a que hiciera su cama, pero entonces ¿Donde podría haberse quedado?  
  
- Vamos, debemos buscarlo - ordeno firmemente, haciendo que Wufei se parara, aunque se tambaleo un poco. Trowa le ayudo a sostenerse de pie - Creo que tengo una idea de donde puede estar.  
  
En cuanto el equilibrio de Wufei se reestableció, ambos caminaron dispuestos a salir de la casa. En cuanto pasaron por la cocina, Wufei dejo la taza, medio vacía, sobre la mesa, y se dispuso a seguir a Trowa. Parecía que su dolor de cabeza disminuia pero aun se conservaba.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Duo caminaba de forma pausada, olvidandose por completo de la prisa que llevaba. Desde que se había alejado del castillo las preguntas no habían tardado en aparecer, pero sin que les hallara una respuesta.  
  
¿Por que aquellos ojos cobalto no habían dejado de verle? ¡¿Que no sabía que eso lo ponía nervioso?!  
  
¿Por que una sola mirada, le había hecho perder el habla? ¡¿Desde cuando el nerviosismo lo dominaba de esa manera?!  
  
Se había sentido exaltado al verlo. También se sentía feliz, por encontrarlo de nuevo. Pero se había sentido tan inquieto, que ni siquiera había tenido la capacidad para bromear, presentarse, hablar, nada... Lo único que había logrado articular, fue una sonrisa. E incluso hizo todo lo posible para evitar verlo a los ojos.  
  
¿Por que no había podido dirigirle la palabra? ¡Jamás le había sucedido algo parecido.!  
  
¿Por que ese dolor en su cabeza aparecia cuando lo veía?  
  
Habían sido ya dos veces que lo veía y en ambas su cabeza le dolía... ¡¿Pero que rayos significaba eso?!  
  
Totalmente confundido, él dio media vuelta en la siguiente calle, sin percatarse de que alguien más venía por ahi. Asi que sin querer, choco con esa persona.  
  
- Disculpe - dijo sin levantar la vista.  
  
Pero la sorpresa aparecio en su rostro cuando sintió como dos manos se posaban sobre sus hombros, y una figura se colocaba a un lado de él. Sus ojos se levantaraon encontrandose con una mirada esmeralda que lo veía con cierto alivio.  
  
- ¿Donde estabas Duo? - pregunto Trowa  
  
- Aa!. Veo que ya regresaste Trowa - dijo Duo nerviosamente. La mirada esmeralda se volvió aun más profunda haciendo que el nerviosismo de Duo aumentara y fuera fácilmente percibido, en el tono de su voz, en el ligero temblor de su cuerpo al escuchar la pregunta, y en la sonrisa afectada de su rostro.  
  
- ¿Y bien? - pregunto esta vez Wufei. Duo volteo a verlo y con gran sorpresa expresó:  
  
- ¿Que te paso Wufei? Te ves realmente mal, pareciera que no has dormido en dias. Con ese aspecto podrías asustar a cualquiera. - comento Duo obviamente divertido  
  
- No molestes Duo - replico Wufei con enfado - Solo estoy cansado  
  
- ¿Por que? - pregunto el chico trenzado con curiosidad  
  
- Si hubieras llegado anoche a dormir, lo sabrias - le dijo Trowa, haciendo que Duo volteara a verlo sorprendido  
  
- ¿Eso que significa? - pregunto Duo haciendose el desentendido  
  
- Creo que tu sabes lo que significa - respondio Wufei - Y ahora nos diras ¿Donde estuviste toda la noche?  
  
Duo se vio en dificultades.  
  
- Chicos ¿Que hacen aqui? - dijo otra voz que pronto lograron reconocer. Y salvando a Duo de responder.  
  
Los tres voltearon encontrandose con el rostro cansado de Catherin. Con tanta platica, habían olvidado que esa era la hora en que ella iba a su trabajo en la sastreria. La chica los veía con verdadera sorpresa.  
  
- Hola Catherin! - saludo alegremente Duo. Y haciendo que Trowa le soltara  
  
- ¿Que hacen a estas horas aqui? ¿No deberian estar ya trabajando? - volvio a preguntar sorprendida  
  
Los tres chicos se miraron en silencio, sin saber que contestarle. Sin embargo aquella mirada cáfe se deslizo por los rostro de los tres chicos tratando de identificar la mirada de complicidad que sus rostros mostraban. Cuando llego al de Wufei, se extraño de la expresión que tenía, asi que con su mirada lo recorrio, y al llegar a su brazo, se asusto. Ellos no comprendieron, el porque ella se acercó velozmente a Wufei, hasta que vieron como levantaba entre sus manos el brazo vendado.  
  
Los ojos cáfes, se levantaron encontrandose con la mirada oscura que se veía realmente agotada. Wufei se quedo sin palabras, la mirada de Catherin tenía cierta preocupación, y también cierto temor.  
  
- ¿Que sucedio, Wufei? - pregunto la chica realmente asustada. - ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele? ¿Quien te lastimo?  
  
Wufei se sintió incomodo ante la atención que Catherin tenía para con él. Eso no era raro, Catherin siempre se preocupaba asi por ellos. Pero eso le hacía sentir mal, no queria preocuparla aun más, pero no se sentía capaz de mentirle.  
  
- Me peleé - murmuro bajando la vista.  
  
La sorpresa aparecio en el rostro de la chica, y con la mirada volteo a ver a Duo y Trowa para saber si lo que decía era la verdad, ambos la veían en silencio y ella entendió.  
  
- Vayamos a casa - dijo tranquilamente. Tomando del brazo a Wufei, e indicandoles con la mirada que la siguieran  
  
- ¿No vas a ir a trabajar? - pregunto Wufei extrañado  
  
- No - dijo de forma despreocupada, y al ver el asombro en sus rostros, añadió - No se preocupen, mañana lo repondre  
  
- Pero mañana es tu día libre - comento Duo siguiendola  
  
- Entonces tendre que adelantarlo. - dijo de nuevo sonriente - Pero creo que iremos a pedir que les den hoy su día libre. ¿No?. Preparemos algo delicioso de comer, y haremos algo divertido. ¿Que les parece?  
  
Duo salto de felicidad. Y la expresión de Trowa, sin una sonrisa, fue realmente apacible y relajada. Y aunque Wufei no había saltado, si tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Pasaron con el Sr. Mullier y el Sr. Wamfoll para que Catherin les pidiera que adelantaran el día libre de los chicos. Ambos accedieron, y Catherin aseguro que mañana en la mañana los enviaria temprano.  
  
Lo que más le interesaba a Catherin, era averiguar el porque la herida en el brazo de Wufei, y el porque tenía ese aspecto. Aunque no los obligaria a que le dijeran algo, que no quisieran decirle, pero si los conocia, ellos no le metirian.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
La tarde había caído, y el sol no tardaría en ocultarse, cuando ellos regresaron al castillo. Heero, Milliardo y Quatre, habían hecho su recorrido por las tierras, y las siembras, asegurandose que todo estuviera en orden. Además de vigilar el territorio. Regresaron mucho más pronto de lo que creían. Noin salió a recibirlos.  
  
- Me alegra ver que han vuelto - dijo acercandose a Milliardo, quien ya había descabalgado. Y permitiendo que besara su mano. - Todo esta listo. Hoy hemos recibido las confirmaciones de las invitaciones que enviamos hace un par de semanas. Sally ha comenzado con la decoración del castillo. Todo estara listo para pasado mañana.  
  
- No puedo creer que sea tan pronto - comento Quatre  
  
- Para mi es demasiado tarde - fue el comentario de Milliardo, sosteniendo la mano de Noin, y comenzando su caminata al interior sin despegar la mirada de aquellos ojos oscuros que tanto anhelaba ver  
  
Quatre sonrió, y fue cuando su mirada se fijo en el chico estoico a su lado. Heero miraba la pareja con la misma expresión, confundida, que siempre aparecia cuando Milliardo y Noin hablaban o sonreían. Seguia sin entender a que se debían. Y ahora no entendia que significaba el comentario de Milliardo.  
  
- Cuando amas a una persona, deseas nunca separarte de ella, porque el tiempo que lo haces te parece demasiado eterno - dijo Quatre contestando parte de sus preguntas - Asi que cuando pase la fiesta, y solo falte una semana para la boda, ellos sentiran que el tiempo trancurre demasiado lento.  
  
Heero volteo a verlo confundido.  
  
- ¿Como sabes eso?  
  
- ¿Saber que? - cuestiono sonriente  
  
- ¿Que eso es amor?  
  
Quatre sonrió confundido al no encontrar una manera apropiada de contestar esa pregunta.  
  
- Creo que no hay una forma de contestar esa pregunta con palabras. Lo único que puedo decirte es que cuando lo sientes, es cuando puedes llegar comprenderlo. Y aun asi, muchas veces no existe una palabra para describir el sentimiento de amar.  
  
Heero lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido... Eso era muy parecido a lo que Milliardo le había dicho. Pero, seguia sin lograr entenderlo. ¿Por que nadie podía decirle de forma explicita, que era eso de amar?. ¿Por que hablaban de experimentarlo, de sentirlo?... Él se lo había ordenado: ¡No sentir!... ¿Como se suponía que iba a entenderlo, si jamás iba a sentirlo?...  
  
Y además ¿Por que queria entenderlo?... Esa era la pregunta que siempre aparecia cuando pensaba en averiguar acerca de ese sentimiento. No debía interesarle... Eso era una prueba más de que deberia regresar a casa. Lastima que en todo el día, jamás pudo hablar con Milliardo.  
  
- Amo Quatre - anuncio la voz de Rashid desde la puerta - ¿Desean comer algo?  
  
- No, yo estoy bien. - contesto Quatre - No se si Heero tenga hambre. ¿Heero? ¿Te gustaria comer algo?  
  
Heero nego con la cabeza. Ese era el momento de hablar con Milliardo. Despiendose de Quatre con un movimiento de cabeza, entro en el castillo, buscando al chico rubio con la mirada. La voz de Milliardo, se escucho en una de las puertas cercanas.  
  
- ¿Crees que sea necesario, Sally? - su voz se escucho apagada debido a la pared que los separaba.  
  
- No quiero que haya problemas. Es mejor estar prevenidos. ¿No lo crees, Dermail? - respondio la mujer llamada Sally  
  
- Si. - fue la respuesta del otro hombre  
  
- Entonces mañana ire a hablar con Shun - fue la contestación de Milliardo - Debe haberlos reunido en el pueblo Victoria. No muy lejos de aqui.  
  
- ¿Por que esperaras tanto? - pregunto Sally inquieta  
  
- Ya te lo explique Sally, la otra noche te lo dije. Shun esta siguiendo la pista de algunos...  
  
Heero abrio la puerta confundido, sorprendiendo a las personas dentro de la habitación, y haciendo que Milliardo cortara sus palabras de repente. Sabía exactamente porque no se habia quedado a escuchar el resto de la conversación: No sentía curiosidad y además ese asunto no era de su incumbencia...  
  
- ¿Que se le ofrece Joven Yuy? - pregunto Dermail, levantandose del sillón donde estaba sentado.  
  
- Tengo que hablar contigo Milliardo - dijo friamente - En privado, por favor.  
  
- De acuerdo - accedio el chico rubio - Ahora vuelvo  
  
Milliardo salió siguiendo a Heero, y en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del salón. Heero se volteó y lo enfrento.  
  
- Quiero irme - dijo sin rodeos - Regresare a casa.  
  
- ¿Que? ¿Por que? - inquirio Milliardo sorprendido. Heero calló al no tener una respuesta - ¿Por que tanta urgencia en irte?. No me digas que es porque estas aburrido, porque eso no puede ser cierto. Ni me digas que porque te hacen enfadar, porque eso también es falso - El silencio de Heero le dejo confundido. Asi que continuo - No veo cual es el problema. Además de que aunque te vayas hoy, llegaras mañana con Treize, y él te obligara a regresar, sin descansar, para que lleguen a la fiesta. No me digas que desperdiciaras tanto tiempo, solo en ir y en regresar, por nada.  
  
Heero se molesto, ante las palabras ciertas de Milliardo. Había olvidado por completo la fiesta proxima. Eso significaba que no podría irse hasta que no terminara la fiesta. Y después tendría que regresar para la boda, contando además con la insistencia de Treize para que eligiera una esposa... Todo parecía estar en su contra.  
  
- ¿Por que deseas irte, Heero? - pregunto una vez más Milliardo  
  
- Me quedare. - dijo evadiendo la respuesta. Y sin pedir disculpas de su intromisión, se alejó.  
  
Milliardo lo vio confundido. No esperaba una disculpa por haber sido sacado de aquella reunión. No era común en Heero dar disculpas. Pero seguia sin entender el porque de la prisa de Heero en irse. ¿Que podía estarle molestando? Esos días, desde que ellos habían llegado ahi, él se había comportado de manera muy extraña, distante, y al parecer molesto y triste, todo a la vez. Y eso era muy raro en Heero, quien siempre trataba de mantener sus emociones controladas. Mirando una vez más el lugar por donde Heero había desaparecido, Milliardo giro sobre sus talones y regreso al salón.  
  
El joven Yuy, camino de forma lenta y tranquila, por los pasillos de castillo y de igual forma comenzo a subir las escaleras. No había deseado contestar la pregunta de Milliardo, porque no sabía que decirle... ¿Como explicarle que en ese lugar, algo muy raro le estaba sucediendo? ¿Como decirle que sentía que algo le llamaba? ¡¿Como?!. Sin ni siquiera él lo entendía. Por ahora solo le quedaba ser paciente, algo no muy dificil para él, ya después vería como arreglarselas para manejar las emociones que supuestamente no deberia estar sintiendo.  
  
No bien había terminado de subir las escaleras, cuando escucho la inconfundible voz de Quatre, en el siguiente piso. Y al parecer hablaba con Peigan. Lamentablemente no lograba entender lo que decían, se encontraba demasiado lejos.  
  
- Si, joven Quatre. Esta claro. Sus ordenes fueron respetadas, desde el día de ayer - dijo el mayordomo - Pero le repito que el joven, que usted señala, aun no llega.  
  
- ¿Estas seguro? - insistio Quatre. La noche anterior no solo había pedido que dejaran dormir a Duo en paz, sino también se había asegurado de que le permitieran la entrada al castillo sin que nadie lo molestara. Sally también lo había apoyado en eso. Para que no se repitiera el mal entendido que hubo cuando encontraron a Duo, el día que llegaron.  
  
- Si, joven Quatre. El joven Duo, no se ha presentado. He estado pendiente de su llegada, como usted me lo pidió, pero él no ha aparecido.  
  
Quatre se preocupo. A esa hora Duo ya debeberia haber llegado, a menos que el chico trenzado hubiera llegado, hubiera visto a Peigan, y recordando la discusión que tuvo con este, se hubiera ido. Esa era una posibilidad.  
  
- Muchas gracias, Peigan. Ahora yo me encargare de todo lo demás. Puedes ir a ayudar con la cena  
  
- Muy bien, joven Quatre. ¿Desea que se le prepare una cena igual a la de anoche, también para dos personas?  
  
- No. Yo avisare si se me ofrece algo. Por ahora eso es todo. Gracias.  
  
Peigan comenzo a macharse, mientras que Quatre caminaba hacia el pasillo por donde Duo solía aparecer. Temeroso de que Duo hubiera tenido problemas por no haber llegado a dormir anoche. Pero esperaba que pronto Duo apareciera para confirmarle que sus dudas eran infundadas.  
  
- Joven Heero. ¿Quiere que se le prepare algo para comer? - pregunto Peigan en cuanto lo vio en las escaleras.  
  
- No - repuso de manera fría  
  
- Muy bien. Si desea algo no dude en llamar. En cuanto este la cena se le avisara.  
  
Peigan siguio bajando los escalones, dejando tranquilamente a Heero en las escaleras.  
  
El joven Yuy suspiro cansado... En momentos como ese, lo único que le confortaba era su pasatiempo favorito: Leer. Camino lentamente, pensando donde exactamente podría estar la biblioteca. En todo ese tiempo no se había molestado en preguntar, ni tampoco había recorrido el lugar para conocerlo. Para su suerte, en el pasillo cercano, se encontro con un Quatre silencioso, con la mirada fija en la pintura que tanta atención le había llamado la noche anterior.  
  
Al voltear su rostro, Heero pudo ver una ligera seña de tristeza en aquellos ojos aqua. Una seña que hasta ese momento jamás había visto en el rostro sonriente de Quatre. Al parecer Milliardo tenía razón, Quatre debía tener una excelente memoria si podía recordar lo que había sucedido hace ya mucho tiempo... No es que él no la tuviera, pero no creía necesario recordar algo tan desagradable.  
  
- ¡Heero! ¿Que te trae por aqui? - dijo Quatre haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran, y cuando volvieron a abrirse el rastro de tristeza había desaparecido.  
  
- Estoy buscando la biblioteca - Heero dudo, tal vez no había biblioteca.  
  
- Entonces has venido al piso correcto. - El chico rubio sonrió y señalo el pasillo a sus espaldas - Es la quinta puerta a la izquierda, todo derecho por ese pasillo.  
  
- Hn! - dijo moviendo su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento.  
  
Heero se alejo dejando a un Quatre sonriente. En cuanto comenzo a buscar la puerta, se percato de que estaba cerca del lugar donde se había encotrado con aquel chico el primer día que llegaron... ¡De nuevo se estaba desviando del tema! Su prioridad era despejar su mente.  
  
La biblioteca era amplia, la más amplia habitación que se encontraba en ese piso. Varios sillones se encontraban cerca de la chimenea de ese piso, no fue raro ver la alfombra azul que cubría el piso bajo los sillones, ni tampoco los cojines que cubrían gran parte del suelo.  
  
Al parecer la limpieza de ese lugar, había sido hace poco. Asi que todo parecía limpio y recién arreglado. El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea produciendo una ambiente agradable y bastante relajante. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por grandes estantes, además de una escalera que conducia a los lugares más altos, cuyos pasillos estaban decorados de igual forma... Todos el lugar estaba lleno de libros... Y en una de las paredes, dos ventanas gigantescas alumbraban el lugar con la luz del sol durante el día, y la luz de la luna, como estaba apunto de ocurrir, durante las noches. Una mesa completaba la decoración, justamente a la mitad de la habitación. Las cortinas azules combinaban armoniozamente con los sillones, con los cojines, y la alfombra...  
  
En definitiva. Ese lugar le agradaba!  
  
Cerro la puerta en silencio, temiendo romper el encanto de aquella habitación. Comenzo a buscar entre los estantes algun libro que llamara su atención. No le fue dificil hallar uno, el primero que su mano tomo, fue el que cargo consigo hasta la mesa, donde tomo asiento en una de las tantas sillas. Comenzaria su lectura!  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Quatre comenzo a preocuparse. En ese mismo instante, el sol se encontraba ocultandose, y Duo le había asegurado que en ningun momento se había perdido de los atardeceres desde que se él se había marchado. Y ahora no había llegado. ¿Que podría haberle pasado?. Un ligero temblor lo recorrio cuando sopeso la posibilidad de que fuera su culpa la inasistencia de Duo.  
  
Había tomado una decisión.  
  
Dio media vuelta y con rapidez comenzo a caminar por los pasillos y con igual velocidad bajo las escaleras. Sabía que Sally deberia estar en el despacho. Se acerco con cautela, y toco, aunque con duda, lo hizo con firmeza. La indicación de "adelante" le hizo girar la perilla.  
  
- ¿En puedo ayudarte Quatre? - pregunto Sally desde uno de los sillones.  
  
La mirada aqua recorrio a las personas ahi presentes, y se dio cuenta de que le sería dificil tratar el tema con Sally frente a tantas personas. En especial, cuando todos ellos le miraban totalmente en silencio y esperando su petición. Incluso los ojos de Dorothy le veían con ansia...  
  
Sally se levanto y se acerco a él. Le indico que salieran. Para después mirarlo fijamente, y en cuanto cerró la puerta, con voz serena dijo:  
  
- Dime  
  
- Duo no ha venido - contesto de forma preocupada - Temo que por mi culpa haya tenido problemas  
  
Sally le miro confundida  
  
- ¿Que clase de problemas podría tener? - pregunto sin cambiar el tono  
  
- No lo se...  
  
- Entonces no deberias preocuparte - interrumpio la mujer, pero el rostro de Quatre le hizo suspirar - ¿Que pensabas hacer? - interrogo finalmente  
  
- Ir a verlo. Buscarlo. Saber porque no ha venido. Prefiero que me diga que se le olvido a quedarme con la duda toda la noche.  
  
- De acuerdo, Quatre. Puedes ir. Pero no creo conveniente que vayas solo. Pedire a alguien te acompañe.  
  
- No te preocupes por eso. Además se donde puedo comenzar a buscar. Prometo regresar pronto y no tardare demasiado.  
  
La mujer rubia lo miro poco convencida, pero al final accedió. Asi Quatre, pronto tomo una capa, y salio del castillo, ante la mirada inquisidora de los guardias...  
  
- Oh!. Si! Ahora recuerdo - exclamo el dueño de la pasteleria, en cuanto Quatre le recordo lo que había sucedido el día anterior.  
  
- ¿Puede decirme donde vive Duo? - pregunto Quatre sonriente  
  
- Claro, con gusto le ayudare.  
  
El Sr. Wamfoll le dio las indicaciones necesarias para que a Quatre no le costara trabajo llegar. Quatre no se había equivocado al pensar que todas las personas de ahi eran amables y corteses. Una prueba de ello es que no le había puesto mala cara al preguntar por Duo, ni mucho menos se vieron renuentes a darle la dirección. Ahora sabría el porque de la inasistencia del chico trenzado.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Los ojos cafes de Catherin se clavaron en la delgada figura que estaba sentada hasta el otro extremo de la mesa, la preocupación aumento, cuando vio como Duo solo picaba la comida sin probarla realmente. Era sorprendente ver como Duo no parecía interesado en el pastel que tenía frente... Y eso que era uno de sus postres favoritos. Desde hace ya varias horas se había quedado callado. Lo único que evitaba que le preguntara era la historia que Wufei contaba, y alguna otra risa que escapaba de sus labios. Pero Duo se limitaba a sonreir de forma triste y a contestar con monosilabos ante las preguntas de Wufei...  
  
Wufei había recuperado el buen humor.!! Y eso era excelente! Pero y Duo...  
  
Otros ojos esmeraldas también estaban atentos a los movimientos del chico trenzado, aun cuando tambien participaba en la conversación de Wufei, y mostraba su risa de vez en cuando. Trowa sabía perfectamente el porque de la tristeza del trenzado. Pensó que había olvidado irse, pero su expresión y su tono de voz indicaba que no era asi, solamente que no había querido irse dejandolos solos.  
  
- ¿Te sientes bien, Duo? - pregunto Catherin, viendo fijamente a Duo. Y haciendo que Wufei detuviera su risa, para ver al trenzado.  
  
- ¿Ah? ¿Que? - tartamudeó Duo unos instantes, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los cafés de Catherin, e intentando sonreir le dijo: - Claro. Estoy bien.  
  
Más sus palabras no eran del todo convincentes. Ni siquiera la alegría que acompañaba siempre a aquellos ojos violetas estaba presente, era como si de repente se hubiera opacado...  
  
- ¿Que contabas Wufei? - pregunto Duo haciendo que todos centraran de nuevo su atención en lo que Wufei estaba diciendo, aunque al principio esté se mostro algo incomodo para reanudar su relato.  
  
Los pensamientos de Duo vagaban en una posible disculpa para Quatre. Le había dicho que iría, y sin embargo no había asistido. Pero no contaba con que Catherin adelantara su día libre... No estaba molesto, no estaba enfadado, no le aburria estar escuchando y reír ante lo que ellos comentaban, pero estaba preocupado por Quatre. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en la posibilidad de ir después de que todos ellos se durmieran...  
  
Pero si alguno de ellos los descubría, si que iba a tener problemas...  
  
El timido toque que se escucho en la puerta, le hizo enderezarse, haciendo que aquellos ojos violetas se fijaran en la puerta. Un silencio penetrante domino la habitación, esperando que aquel toque se repitiera. ¿Quien podía ser a esas horas?...  
  
El toque volvio a escucharse, aunque con un poco más de fuerza, pero igual de leve. Todos ellos se miraron, intentado descubrir si alguno esperaba visitas... Pero todos ellos mantenían sus rostros sorprendidos. Asi que Catherin se levanto de su silla y se acerco a la puerta con paso rápido. Los chicos estiraron el cuello intentando saber quien era, sin embargo la tenue luz de las velas, y lamparas les impedía ver con claridad a la persona que estaba de pie en la puerta.  
  
El nerviosismo de Quatre aumento cuando vio como como la puerta se abria, mostrando a una joven cuyo rostro se le hacía vagamente familiar. No pudo evitar el sentirse aun más nervioso. Sonrió intentando que las palabras no se quedaran en su boca.  
  
- Muy buenas noches - saludo formalmente - Estoy buscando a Duo. ¿Se encuentra por aqui?  
  
La mirada café se intensifico, ladeando su cabeza en señal afirmación, e instantaneamente la sonrisa aparecio en su rostro, provocando que el temor de Quatre se esfumara.  
  
- Duo! - dijo girando su cabeza para mirar el interior de la casa - Aqui te busca...  
  
Catherin giro de nuevo su rostro para ver otra vez a Quatre, con incertidumbre impresa en el. Él sonrió en respuesta y con voz clara dijo:  
  
- Quatre...  
  
- Aqui te busca Quatre - completo tranquilamente  
  
No bien había escuchado el nombre, la sonrisa tan caracteristica de Duo aparecio de forma inmediata. Salto de la silla con un movimiento rápido, dejando sorprendidos a Trowa y a Wufei, quienes lo vieron desaparecer junto a Catherin. La chica se alegro de ver la sonrisa, tan conocida, de Duo.  
  
- Quatre!!! - dijo Duo con gran alegría.  
  
- Hola Duo! - saludo alegre el rubio  
  
- Lamento no haber ido, pero surgieron...  
  
- No tienes porque disculparte - interrumpio Quatre aliviado de saber que Duo se encontraba bien - Me preocupe, y pense que habías tenido problemas por lo de la otra noche...  
  
- ¿Cual otra noche? - pregunto Catherin junto a ellos. Duo había olvidado por completo que ella seguia ahi.  
  
La sonrisa inquieta y la expresión del chico trenzado, confundieron a Quatre. Asi que trato de aclarar la situación.  
  
- Duo se quedo a dormir en mi casa, la otra noche, justamente ayer. - anunció Quatre, haciendo que Catherin volteara a verlo sorprendido, mientras la sonrisa de Duo se hacía aun más extraña - Pero le aseguro que la culpa es mía, y no me gustaria que a Duo...  
  
La sonrisa en el rostro de la chica le hizo detener su disculpa, aquella disculpa que creía necesaria para que no se culpara a Duo de su insistencia en retenerlo la otra noche. Sin embargo aquella chica no se veía enfadada, al contrario parecía bastante divertida. Esto también sorprendio a Duo.  
  
- ¿Por que no invitas a que pase, Duo?. Sabes que es descortes de tu parte dejarlo ahi afuera a estas horas y con el frío que hace. - ordeno Catherin. No obstante no espero una respuesta por parte del trenzado, y con una gran sonrisa se dirigió a Quatre - Debes perdonar a Duo, muchas veces olvida que debe ser amable. Pasa, por favor. Asi podrás contarme de la noche que Duo no se quedo a dormir aqui y del porque yo me vengo enterando hasta ahora...  
  
El té que Trowa tomaba fue casi regresado a la taza, al escuchar las palabras, y sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con los de Wufei, quien parecía haber perdido el color, y cuyo rostro se mostraba sorprendido. Duo se quedo de piedra en la puerta, para después cerrarla lentamente.  
  
Catherin había sujetado a Quatre del brazo, haciendo que entrara en la pequeña casa. Pero antes de que tomara asiento, ella considero la opción de presentarlo.  
  
- Quatre, quiero que conozcas a mi familia. A Duo ya lo conoces, asi que comenzaremos por aqui. - dijo Catherin indicandole que se parara a un costado del chico de ojos negros. - El es Wufei Chang, nuestro primo...  
  
- A él ya lo conocía - murmuro Quatre sonriente, recordando aun, la pelea que había tenido con Hilde.  
  
- Ah! - exclamó Catherin sorprendida. Sin embargo Quatre estaba muy entretenido viendo como el rostro de Wufei se ensombrecía recordando cierta disputa, al parecer todavía le enfadada. - Entonces creo que también conoces a mi hermano. Trowa Barton.  
  
Quatre identifico el nombre de inmediato, la sonrisa desaparecio y en cuanto volvió su rostro se encontro con un par de ojos esmeraldas que lo veían con curiosidad, en ningun momento se había percatado de que aquella mirada le estudiaba.  
  
Aquellos ojos no eran dificiles de olvidar. Pero otra sensación había aparecido ante aquella sola mirada.  
  
Su nerviosismo anterior no tenía comparación con el que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento!... Sentía que sus piernas se tambaleaban ante el peso de su cuerpo, que algo se agitaba en su estomago, y como el sudor recorría las palmas de sus manos... Eso sin contar el terrible nudo que en su garganta se había formado...  
  
Todo debido a la intensidad con la que aquellos ojos le miraban...  
  
Trago saliva varias veces intentando recuperar el habla. En cuanto lo logro, su voz apenas fue entendible, acompañadas con un ligero rubor que cubría su rostro:  
  
- No, no lo conocía - dijo lentamente - Un placer conocerlo, joven Barton.  
  
Extendio su mano lentamente, evitando en todo momento temblar... Sin embargo no estaba preparado para la extraña sensación que le recorrio de pies a cabeza, en cuanto la fuerte y cálida mano de Trowa sujetara la suya y la moviera de forma firme...  
  
En ese instante, su corazón le había llegado a la garganta!. Sin que él controlara su nerviosismo... Tantas veces que había pensado las formas de agradecerle, tantas veces que había ensayado lo que le diría... Si, tal vez exageraba... Tal vez en ese momento, no estaba actuando lógicamente... Tal vez estaba sintiendo algo que no deberia sentir... Tal vez lo que debía hacer era ignorar aquel nerviosismo que no tenía fundamento alguno.  
  
No obstante... Tenia que admitirlo... Aquellos ojos, tenían algo que jamás había visto... Y que le provocaban cierto estremecimiento.  
  
- Mi nombre es Trowa - respondio el chico alto ante el saludo, haciendo que Quatre se confundiera - No joven Barton.  
  
Quatre sonrió gentilmente.  
  
- Mucho gusto Trowa. - dijo serenamente - Mi nombre es Quatre.  
  
El chico rubio agradecio cuando Catherin le jalo para que tomara asiento en la silla que antes había estado ocupando Duo. El chico trenzado no protesto, simplemente acerco algo donde sentarse.  
  
Asi fue como Catherin se entero de las furtivas salidas de Duo por las tardes, sin que ella se diera por enterada. Y por supuesto como los chicos le habían encubierto todos esos años... No pudo menos que sonreir al recordar sus rostros cuando ella tocaba el tema... Escucho pacientemente, como Quatre le contaba, y como Duo añadia, y como Wufei protestaba ante los recuerdos donde Duo le desobedecía... Los chicos se sorprendieron de ver la gran sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la chica después de haber escuchado todo lo referente al castillo...  
  
Y fue cuando ella recordo al pequeño que antes había preguntado por Duo... No era dificil olvidar al pequeño rubio, de cabello rubio y hermosos ojos aqua... Aunque aun no podía creer que ese chico que tenía enfrente, fuera el pequeño angel.  
  
Y no fue la única.  
  
Trowa había permanecido en silencio, bebiendo té, y escuchando tranquilamente todo lo que se contaba. Al menos asi se entero de como estuvieron las cosas, la noche que Duo no llego a dormir... La tranquila voz de Quatre, era agradable, y su risa era algo muy extraño... Jamás había escuchado algo parecido, tan alegre, tan contagiosa, ni siquiera la de Duo... Y su sonrisa era gratificante.  
  
Y mientras él lidiaba con ese tipo de pensamientos. La conversación llego hasta el día en que Quatre había ido en busca de Duo... Fue asi como Catherin se entero del porque Wufei habia llegado de tan mal genio ese día... Y de solo escucharlo, no paraba de reir...  
  
Wufei ni siquiera miraba la mesa. Su vista, enfadada, estaba fija en la ventana, en la puerta, en la mesa, en todo lugar excepto en el rostro de las personas sentadas alrededor de él. Cruzó sus brazos dando a entender que ni siquiera queria recordar el asunto... Eso solo provoco que la risa de Catherin aumentara...  
  
- Wufei! - le llamo suavemente Catherin - No debiste comportarte asi  
  
Incluso Wufei volteo a verla sorprendido.  
  
- ¿Que quieres decir? - pregunto receloso  
  
- No debiste enfadarte, ni mucho menos perder el control. Y creo que ella tuvo todo el derecho de defenderse, si tu la molestaste.  
  
- ¿Que me estas diciendo? - exclamo Wufei sorprendido y a la vez ofendido - ¿Que fui yo el culpable de que esa chica actuara de la forma como lo hizo?!... Debes estar bromeando. Ni siquiera escuchaste todo lo que me dijo, yo tenía todo el derecho a decirle todas las cosas que le dije. No me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras esa chica tan antipatica me insultaba.  
  
- Pero tu fuiste quien inicio todo. ¿No? - pregunto de forma significativamente - Debio tener una muy buena razón para enfadarse. ¿Que fue lo que le dijiste o que hiciste que la molestara tanto?  
  
- Eso no es cierto. Yo no dije ni hice nada para que ella se pusiera asi - dijo Wufei claramente a la defensiva  
  
- Claro que si - intervino Duo - Si no le hubieras dicho niña fea, ella no se hubiera enojado. Y nada habria pasado.  
  
- Yo no estoy hablando contigo, Duo - replico Wufei molesto - Y si se lo dije no fue con esa intención, que ella lo tomara muy a pecho no es un asunto mío. Y que ella sea tan sentida, tampoco es mi problema... Además a todo esto, no solo es fea, es antipatica. ¿Tengo que arrepentirme de decirle la verdad?  
  
Catherin movió la cabeza en señal de negación. Pero sabía que Wufei era demasiado testarudo como para que diera su brazo a tocer. Decidio darse por vencida. Pero ahora lo que más le preocupaba era lo que iba hacer mañana. O más especificamente lo que no iba hacer.  
  
Era su costumbre, que su día libre, que coincidia con el de Wufei y el de Duo, ellos le llevaran la comida a Trowa, para pasar el día con él. Y de paso ella podía escuchar alguna pieza que Trowa tocara. Pero mañana iba a trabajar, Duo y Wufei también, asi que no quedaba nadie para llevarle de comer... El desayuno siempre era antes de que ellos se fueran, y para la cena tal vez ella ya estaría de regreso. Y eso era porque había prometido a la Sra. Mullier acompañarla a comprar algunas cosas al pueblo cercano y no regresaría hasta muy entrada la noche.  
  
- Trowa - dijo Catherin después de unos minutos de silencio, logrando que todas las miradas se centraran en ella  
  
- ¿Que sucede? - interrogo Trowa después de esperar alguna respuesta  
  
- ¿Te molestaria que enviara a alguien más con tu comida?  
  
- ¿Por que lo preguntas? - exclamo confundido el chico alto  
  
- Bueno. Es que mañana...  
  
Catherin explico tranquilamente cual era el dilema. Y el porque no podría acompañarlo. Los chicos escucharon en silencio, y después de la breve explicación. Trowa le dijo:  
  
- No debes preocuparte por eso. Yo puedo encargarme de eso... Pero eso de que vas a ir al pueblo Victoria me preocupa - finalizo el chico alto con un tono bastante serio.  
  
- ¿Por que? - pregunto esta vez ella, sin entender sus palabras  
  
- Ayer que estuve ahi, pude notar que hay bastantes hombres armados. Aunque realmente nadie les presta mucha atención, ya que estan ocultos y muy pocas veces se dejan ver. Pero no puede dejar de sentirse que algo anda mal. No creo que sea conveniente que vayas.  
  
- Oh!. No debes alarmarte. Además los hijos de Briet - El nombre, raramente escuchado, de la señora Mullier, hizo que los chicos se miraran entre si - Nos acompañaran. Y regresaremos pronto. Lo que ahora me preocupa es lo de tu comida. Por Duo y Wufei - dijo volteando a ver a los chicos - No debo preocuparme pues estando aqui cerca les es fácil venir a comer algo. Sin embargo tu, que vas hasta alla, no creo que te acuerdes de comer algo. Vas a olvidarlo!  
  
Trowa calló ante el comentario y prefirio beber lo que quedaba de la taza para pensar en algo con que contradecirla. Si bien, tal vez Catherin lo exageraba un poco, era verdad que a él luego se le olvidaba que debía comer. El tiempo que empleaba para cuidar a los pequeños que asistian con el Sr. Duncan ocupaba toda su mente logrando borrar esa necesidad, y otras tantas...  
  
- Disculpa...  
  
Se escucho la voz algo timida, y ligeramente temblorosa desde el otro lado de la mesa. Catherin desvio la vista encontrandose con el chico de mirada aqua que no le veía, veía la mesa, con sus manos moviendose ligeramente en su regazo, y lo que se podía distinguir era un ligero, casi imperceptible, rubor que cubría el rostro del pequeño, aunque no paso desapercibido para Catherin.  
  
- ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto con voz suave tratando de calmar el nerviosismo del chico rubio.  
  
- Yo quisiera ayudarte - comento Quatre con voz firme, aunque con igual tono y levantando la mirada para encontrar el rostro de la chica. Catherin le miro confundida, y eso hizo que Quatre se obligara a calmarse, para poder hablarle. Si bien, jamás se había visto en una situación parecida, ya que sus amistades se reducian a las amistades de Noin y Hilde, por lo que nunca antes había ofrecido su ayuda. - Me gustaria ayudarte - murmuro levemente sin desviar la mirada.  
  
- No quiero molestarte. Además...  
  
- No es una molestia - Se apresuro a decir Quatre - Bien puedo ayudarte para llevarles la comida, asi no tendrías que preocuparte.  
  
- Pero tendras cosas que hacer - insistio la chica  
  
- No. Ahora que estan los preparativos para la fiesta de mañana, no tengo muchos animos de estar presente ya que mi participación se reduce únicamente a permanecer como observador. Y preferiria ser util - Era obvio que Quatre había recuperado la confianza, aunque el ligero sonrojo seguia presente, su voz había recuperado su firmeza y su tono decidido.  
  
La chica sonrió ante su ofrecimiento. Pero no dudo en volver a preguntarle:  
  
- ¿Estas seguro?  
  
- Claro. - contesto Quatre sin vacilación.  
  
Catherin se alegro aun más al saber que asi ella no tendría de que preocuparse. Wufei mostraba sorpresa de escucharlo hablar asi, después de todo había creido que era solo otro joven rico, más su ofrecimiento era bastante sincero. Duo se veía contento, y la sonrisa en su rostro lo mostraba. Le agradaba ver que su amigo se hubiera llevado tan bien con su familia... Y Trowa... Hubiera sido erroneo decir que el ofrecimiento le era indiferente, sin embargo en su rostro, impasible, era dificil decir cual era realmente la emoción o el pensar que en ese momento le dominaba. El chico bebía de la taza de té sin mostrar sorpresa, alegría, duda o desconfianza alguna, tal como lo había estado haciendo desde que Catherin le había dejado sin palabra... Aunque, si los chicos hubiera sabido que la taza estaba vacía, y Trowa ni siquiera se había percatado, hubieran sacado sus propias conclusiónes...  
  
Después de una despedida corta era hora de partir... Wufei y Trowa se despidieron con solo un movimiento de cabeza. Quatre se dejo abrazar por la chica, que le susurro un gracias en voz baja. Y de paso le dio indicaciones para el día siguiente... Quatre tenía que llegar temprano antes de que ella se fuera... Duo se ofrecio a acompañarlo, y aunque él se nego en un principio termino aceptando ante la insistencia de Catherin para que se dejara acompañar... Después de todo. Duo conocía el pueblo y era imposible que llegara a pasarle algo.  
  
- Tu familia es divertida Duo - comento Quatre cuando caminaban hacia el castillo. Por las calles desiertas, sin otra luz que la de las casas cercanas...  
  
- Me supongo que solo lo dices por Catherin y por mi, porque lo que es Wufei y Trowa, ambos son demasiado serios - Duo rió - La risa en ellos es poco frecuente... A Trowa solo cuando era pequeño, y poco a poco fue haciendose más serio... Y Wufei - callo un momento dejando que su mano se apoyara en su barbilla - No puedo decir que no se rie... Pero nunca es por algo que yo le diga. Ja. Ni siquiera cosquillas tiene. Me sorprende ver que solo cuando esta Catherin rien. Y eso a veces. Ni siquiera ella puede hacerles cosquillas. No se que habra pasado que les echo a perder.  
  
Quatre solto una risa breve ante el comentario. No había duda de que había extrañado mucho la amistad de Duo. En cuanto llegaron a las puertas, los guardias se apresuraron a abrir las puertas. Diciendo algo como "lo hemos estado esperando amo Quatre"...  
  
- ¿Vendras mañana? - pregunto Quatre antes de entrar  
  
- Si, claro. Ahora que Catherin sabe a donde voy no creo que se oponga. Además es probable que ella no llegue hasta al anochecer, pero hoy mismo le dire para que sepa a donde voy. Espero verte mañana.  
  
- No lo dudes. Hasta mañana  
  
- Hasta mañana! - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar.  
  
Por su parte Quatre entro en el castillo. Las luces de la entrada estaban parcialmente apagadas. Los guardias de turno lo toparon en el camino a la entrada. Camino en silencio, esperando que nadie se percatara de su presencia. Al parecer nadie estaba despierto a esas horas. Sin embargo la luz en el salón aun podía verse debajo de la puerta...  
  
¿Era posible, acaso, que Sally y los demás aun siguieran conversando?  
  
No le costaba trabajo investigar. Y si no era si, y solo estaba Sally. Ya no tendría que esperar hasta la mañana para hablar con ella. Y además, asi, ella sabría a que hora había llegado. En silencio se acerco a la puerta, y antes de abrirla toco un par de veces. La sorpresa no dejo verse, al encontrarse con las mismas personas de esa tarde... No se había movido en todo el tiempo que el había estado fuera!... Y si que se había tardado... ¿Que podía ser tan importante para que los mantuviera ahi todo ese tiempo?  
  
- Lamento molestar - hablo Quatre sintiendose una vez más nervioso de tener todas esas miradas sobre él - Pero vi las luces encendidas, y creí que me había equivocado. - Calló durante varios minutos, decidiendo si lo mejor era decirle a Sally de una vez por todas lo que iba hacer mañana - Sally ¿Necesitaras mañana de mí? - fue lo primero que se le ocurrio preguntar  
  
- No, creo que no. ¿Por que lo preguntas? - cuestiono la rubia extrañada  
  
- Nada, es que saldre desde temprano. Y lo más seguro es que regrese en la tarde. Eso es todo.  
  
- Oh!. Esta bien. Ten cuidado y te vere en la tarde. - dijo Sally sabiendo que Quatre no iba a querer entrar en detalles al estar frente a tantas personas. Y sobre todo al notar la mirada que Dorothy la dirigia. Seguramente ella sospechaba lo que él haría.  
  
Quatre salió de la sala, donde pocos minutos después las conversaciónes retornaban... Si acaso lo único que logro escuchar fue la voz de Dorothy diciendo algo como "Eso es ridiculo"... Aunque tal vez solo lo había imaginado.  
  
Bostezo y con lentitud comenzo a subir las escaleras. Y antes de llegar a su habitación se topo con Heero, que al parecer bajaba del piso superior... Es decir el piso donde estaba la biblioteca... En efecto, Heero acababa de recordar que también debía dormir...  
  
- Muy buenas noches. Heero - saludo Quatre en cuanto lo vio. Porque al parecer Heero ni se había percatado de él. El chico estoico se detuvo frente al rubio y lo miro friamente, pero sin lograr que Quatre perdiera su sonrisa - ¿Me preguntaba que estarias haciendo a estas horas?  
  
- Leyendo - contesto con su voz de siempre.  
  
- Me alegra que la biblioteca haya sido de tu agrado. Aqui nadie le da uso. Excepto Sally de vez en cuando, y eso ya hace mucho tiempo. Aunque siempre la han mantenido arreglada y limpia. Como estoy seguro de que la habras encontrado, ¿No?  
  
Heero movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Quatre sonrió.  
  
- ¿Que haras mañana? - Pregunto Quatre visiblemente emocionado. Heero solo se encogio de hombros  
  
- Lo mismo que hoy. Ya que Milliardo viajara al pueblo Victoria. O al menos eso es lo que acaba de decirme Peigan.  
  
- ¿Lo acompañaras? - pregunto Quatre sorprendido  
  
- Es lo mismo que me ha preguntado Peigan. Pero le he dicho que no. - contesto con gran indiferencia  
  
- ¿Entonces, te gustaria acompañarme? Mañana ire al pueblo. Te aseguro que te gustara - invito Quatre aun más emocionado  
  
Heero nego con la cabeza  
  
- No gracias. Prefiero quedarme aqui - contesto Heero friamente. Haciendo que Quatre le mirara pensativo.  
  
- De acuerdo entonces te vere mañana. - dijo Quatre un tanto desilusionado, al no conseguir que Heero le acompañara.  
  
Quatre se despido y Heero emprendio de nuevo su caminata al ver como el chico rubio se volvía y entraba en su alcoba.  
  
El chico estoico llego a su cama, y se dejo vencer por un cansancio agotador. Consiguiendo un sueño poco apacible, pero sueño al fin...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Una deliciosa mañana llego. Fría y humeda, sin que los rayos del sol calentaran la tierra. Además de algunas nubes en el horizonte que amenzaban una tormenta.  
  
Pues bien, eso no le impidio a Quatre, levantarse temprano y prepararse a tiempo para salir. En las escaleras, se encontro con Sally. Quien sorprendida de verlo tan temprano, no pudo evitar el preguntarle:  
  
- ¿Ya te vas?... ¿Tan pronto?  
  
- Te dije que saldria muy temprano. - contesto Quatre tranquilamente  
  
- Pero no creí que fuera tan temprano - replico Sally aun sorprendida - ¿Me diras a donde vas?  
  
- Voy a ver a Duo, y a su familia. Ayer los conoci, son muy agradables.  
  
- Eso es una excelente noticia. - exclamo Sally contenta - Pero dime ¿No los has invitado a la fiesta de mañana?. Te aseguro que Noin no se molestara porque invites a tus amigos, ha permitido que los conocidos de Hilde vengan, y eso que no los ve desde hace semanas, mucho antes de que vinieramos aqui. Además de que me dara un enorme placer conocer un poco más al joven Duo.  
  
- No creo que a ellos les guste este tipo de eventos...  
  
- Eso no lo sabras si no los invitas - interrumpio la rubia de manera efusiva - No pierdes nada con preguntarles.  
  
Quatre sonrió feliz de saber que Sally le apoyaba... No era que no lo hubiera pensado. El problema era que no era su fiesta, es decir, él no podía invitar a alguien que tal vez Noin no aceptaria. Pero ahora que la misma Sally le pedía invitarlos... Con gusto lo haria!!!... En definitiva, lograría que ellos le acompañaran!  
  
- Muchas gracias. - dijo sonriendole para agradecerle.  
  
Quatre caminaba tranquilamente, pero con paso rápido hacia la casa de Duo. Le había prometido a Catherin que llegaria temprano y asi lo haría. Y poco tiempo después fue cuando distinguio la casa del chico trenzado un poco más adelante, y a los alrededores de ella ya había movimiento. Eso quería decir que ellos ya deberian estar despiertos...  
  
Sin embargo, antes de que su puño tocara la puerta, esta se abrio de forma rápida. Mostrando a un somnoliento Duo, que aun bostezaba, agitando su cabeza, al parecer para despertar.  
  
- Woooo... Dias... aaa... tre - fue lo dijo Duo al verlo en la puerta... O al menos lo que se le entendio.  
  
- Buenos dias. Duo - respondio el chico - Creo que he llegado demasiado temprano, no?  
  
- Eso es lo que yo diría. Y lo que Wufei diría y lo que todos dirían... Todos menos Catherin. Para ella has llegado a muy buena hora. Ni siquiera me dejo terminar mi desayuno, solamente porque casi me quedo dormido en la mesa... Pero eso le pasa a cualquiera.  
  
- Duo! - llamo una voz con claro tono de advertencia - Lo ultimo que debes hacer es quedarte dormido en la entrada. Sera mejor que te des prisa a menos que quieras llegar tarde. Después de todo, ya vas tarde. Si no te hubiera hecho levantarte, te hubieras quedado dormido todo el día.  
  
- Ayer nos dormimos demasiado tarde y eso se resiente en la mañana. Asi que esa es una razón suficiente que justifica el que tenga sueño, y ni siquiera me dejaste desayunar a gusto - replico Duo molesto volteando a ver el interior de la casa - Y no me estoy durmiendo en la entrada!... Estoy hablando con Quatre!  
  
- Quatre! - hablo la voz de la chica, y enseguida se encontraba al lado de Duo, con una gran sonrisa y una mano extendida para hacer pasar al chico. - Me alegra verte. No le hagas caso a Duo. Cuando no duerme bien se pone demasiado gruñon...  
  
- Yo no soy gruñon. Deberias ver como esta Wufei en estos momentos. Él si esta gruñon - comento Duo olvidando por momentos el terrible sueño...  
  
En ese momento, una persona aparecia en la otra puerta que comunicaba con la otra habitación... El chico de cabellera negra, tambien bostezaba con un terrible sueño, además de tallar afanosamente sus ojos, en un intento de desaparecer el sopor que en ellos dominaba. En vano...  
  
Poco después, tanto Duo como Wufei se habían marchado... Y ahora Catherin le indicaba a Quatre, que debía llevarle que a cada quien. Sin embargo Quatre se sorprendia de ver que solo dos de ellos se habían ido... ¿Y Trowa? ¿Que había pasado con aquel chico alto de ojos esmeralda?...  
  
- ¿Trowa no ira a trabajar? - pregunto un poco después, dejandose ganar por la duda que le dominaba.  
  
- Él se fue un poco antes de que tu llegaras. El siempre se va desde temprano, y asi tiene tiempo de ayudar a Wufei y Duo. Ya que ambos van a tener muchas cosas que hacer. Creo que se debe a la fiesta que habra mañana por la noche. ¿O no?  
  
- Es cierto! - exclamo Quatre, como quien recuerda algo - Yo queria invitarlos a acompañarme, para que asistieran conmigo a la fiesta que se celebrara mañana.  
  
- Pero se me hace demasiado pronto. Hace poco que se instalaron y ya estan preparando una fiesta - pregunto Catherin sorprendida  
  
- No. Los preparativos ya estaban en marcha desde antes. Y en cuanto se anuncio que la fiesta sería aqui, se dio aviso de nuestra llegada, asi los arreglos necesarios fueron hechos antes de que vinieramos... ¿Les gustaria acompañarme? - volvio a interrogar nervioso  
  
- Si. Creo que eso sería muy bueno para ellos, en especial para Trowa y Wufei - respondio Catherin lentamente, para después quedarse pensativa y añadir - ¿No crees que haya problemas?  
  
- No, claro que no. - dijo Quatre prontamente - Sally me ha pedido que les invite y a mi me gustaria que fueran. Lamento que hasta ahora te lo preguntara, pero hasta ahora se dio la oportunidad.  
  
Catherin se quedo callada pensando... Después de algunos minutos, comento para si misma:  
  
- A Trowa y Wufei no les agradan mucho las reuniones... En cuanto a Duo, estoy segura de que le gustara... Sin embargo... pero tal vez... Eso sería bueno... aunque.... si, creo que podría... si creo que si...  
  
Volvio a quedarse callada. Y Quatre evito hacer comentario alguno... Catherin parecio sopesar la posibilidad...  
  
- Muy bien Quatre. Te aseguro que hare lo que pueda para que ellos vayan. Porque lamento decirte que yo no podre acompañarte ya que trabajo por las noches. Además es bueno que conozcan gente nueva, sobre todo porque no son muy sociables, si no es entre ellos... Pero me preocupa que los demás invitados los vayan a tratar mal - Catherin volteo a verlo con preocupación impresa en su rostro  
  
- Por eso no debes preocuparte. Yo me encargare de que eso no suceda y estoy seguro de que Sally tampoco lo permitira. - le tranquilizo Quatre sinceramente. En respuesta recibio una sonrisa y regresaron a su trabajo.  
  
Se dispusieron a colocar la comida en la canasta, cuando llamaron a la puerta. La chica se alejo dejando a Quatre terminar el trabajo. Una voz poco conocida se escucho fuera de aquel lugar... Y dentro aparecieron dos chicos altos y de fisico atractivo. Ambos de rasgos muy parecidos, de piel oscura y de cabellera castaña. No había duda de que eran hermanos. Una pequeña mujer les acompañaba. Su cabello era del mismo color, pero sus ojos tenían cierto color extraño, difícil de describirlo...  
  
Uno de los chicos, el más alto de los dos, recorrio la casa con aquella mirada miel, al parecer, en busca de alguien. Quatre pudo notarlo, y no fue el único. Porque Catherin en cierto tono burlón, comento:  
  
- Duo no se encuentra por aqui.  
  
El chico al verse descubierto, comenzo a sonrojarse de manera notable. Haciendo que todos, incluido Quatre rieran. Fue en ese momento cuando los visitantes se percataron de su presencia. La mujer sonrio al verle, y los chicos le miraron extrañados. Catherin no perdio tiempo en presentarlo.  
  
- Quiero presentarles a un amigo de Duo. El es Quatre Winner - Quatre se acerco nerviosamente, y estiro su mano para sujetar la de la señora, y acercarla para besarla - Ella es la Sra. Mullier. Creo que Duo no te ha contado de ella. Pero no me sorprenderia  
  
- Encantado de conocerla - exclamo Quatre sonriente  
  
- El placer es mio pequeño. Mucho gusto - contesto la mujer, apenada y halagada por la acción de él.  
  
Fue el turno del chico cuyo primer objetivo había sido buscar a Duo. Y cuando sus manos se estrechaban, fueron presentados.  
  
- Él es Shen Mullier. - siguio Catherin  
  
- Un placer, Quatre - comento alegremente mientras agitaba su mano de forma vigoroza. Haciendo a Quatre sonreír, y soltar una pequeña risa.  
  
Ahora faltaba ser presentado con la ultima persona visitante... Faltaba la de aquel muchacho... Aquel chico cuya mirada azul no se había separado de su rostro desde que le viera sonreír. Produciendo con esa mirada tan insistente, un ligero rubor. Su mano fue estrechada con firmeza, a la vez que le escuchaba decir a Catherin  
  
- El es Yun Mullier. El hijo mayor.  
  
- Un gusto conocerlo - dijo Quatre, sonriendo. Pero sin obtener una respuesta de aquella persona.  
  
Yun le miraba ciertamente cautivado. Olvidando por completo donde se encontraba y con quienes estaba. La sonrisa le había hecho perderse... Y Quatre comenzaba a ponerse aun más nervioso, al notar con aquella mirada no le dejaba, ni mucho menos su mano le era regresada.  
  
- ¿Ya es hora de irnos? - pregunto Catherin, haciendo que Quatre se soltara a la más pronta oportunidad y regresara a su trabajo en la mesa. No obstante, eso no logro que aquella mirada le dejara en paz.  
  
- Oh! si. si - dijo Briet, olvidandose por completo de lo que acababa de suceder. - Todo esta preparado. Mis hijos nos acompañaran a caballo, mientras nosotras viajaremos en la carreta. He recibido incontables pedidos. Asi que espero que no te moleste si llegamos un poco más tarde lo que habías planeado.  
  
- En absoluto - contesto Catherin con franqueza.  
  
Las mujeres salieron, seguidas del Shen, quien se mostraba un poco desilusionado. Sin embargo, uno de ellos permanecio de pie, y con la mirada fija en el chico rubio, tal como lo había estado haciendo desde hace rato. Sin poder contenerse, Yun se acerco al pequeño rubio de forma tan sigilosa que ni Quatre pudo sentirlo hasta que estaba detrás de él. Su aliento cerca evitaba que pudiera concentrarse en guardar la comida tal como Catherin le había dicho...  
  
Sentía como el calor del cuerpo detrás de él, se acercaba. Como su respiración claramente percibida rozaba su cabello... Su corazón dio un salto cuando escucho una voz suave cerca de su oído.  
  
- ¿Quien eres? - pregunto en un tono que le hizo ruborizarse al instante.  
  
Ni siquiera pudo pensar como decirle que se alejara!!...  
  
Ni siquiera pudo moverse para apartarse!!...  
  
Ni siquiera pudo abrir los labios para contestarle!!...  
  
Y Yun, al no obtener respuesta. Continuo:  
  
- Pareces un lindo angel. ¿Lo sabías? - Quatre ya ni siquiera se preocupaba por prestarle atención a lo que estaba haciendo, aun cuando fingía hacerlo. Sus fuerzas y su razón estaban decidiendo lo que iban hacer y como iban hacerlo. Su cuerpo estaba tenso ante aquella situación... Y sin embargo... - Sabes que jamás había visto algo parecido... Si. Creo que eres un pequeño angel... Y me gustaria...!  
  
La voz ya no estaba cerca de su oído, estaba sobre de él!!... Y sin embargo Quatre logro obtener la suficiente fuerza para alejarse, dejando a Yun inclinado sobre la mesa y con la frase a medio terminar. Por suerte Quatre reacciono antes de que Yun apoyara sus brazos en la misma, evitandole cualquier escapatoria... Y él agradeció. La inesperada llegada de Shen, que evito que Yun volviera a acercarse...  
  
- Yun! - le llamo entrando rápidamente - Es hora de irnos!  
  
- Voy! - contesto este. Sin embargo Shen no se movió hasta que vio como Yun comenzaba a hacerlo. Pero al pasar a un lado de Quatre, quien daba la espalda a Shen. susurró: - Nos veremos, pequeño Quatre.  
  
Ambos hermanos salieron, haciendo que Quatre soltara un suspiro largo, logrando que su autocontrol se recuperara... Por que tenía que ser tan timido!!... De lo contrario, le hubiera contestado, le hubiera hecho mantener su distancia... Pero no!!... El color de sus mejillas recupero el delicioso color blanco, mientras su mente se dedicaba una vez más a la tarea que tanto trabajo le estaba costando, tratando de olvidar su nerviosismo...  
  
Catherin volvio a entrar en la casa, y le ayudo con lo ultimo. Dio las ultimas indicaciones. Agradecio sinceramente. Le abrazo emotivamente. Y beso sus mejillas efusivamente. Para después salir y marcharse... Quatre comenzo a recoger las cosas para irse. Y poco después, él ya se encontraba fuera de la casa, con la gran canasta de comida, lista para Duo, Wufei y Trowa...  
  
El primero en recibir su deliciosa comida fue el trenzado. Cuyo rostro de felicidad era imposible de describir. Recibio a Quatre tan alegremente que se hubiera pensado que no había comido en dias... Ambos se sentaron detrás del mostrador, a comer y platicar tranquilamente... O al menos Duo se sento a comer... Después de que él terminara con su desayuno, tenía que volver a trabajar, asi que antes de que Quatre se marchara, le aviso:  
  
- Quatre! Lamento decirte que tal vez hoy tampoco vaya al castillo, puesto que tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer.  
  
- Catherin me comento algo asi - dijo Quatre riendo. Se despidio y se alejo.  
  
Ahora debia ir con Wufei. Quien al parecer había perdido el mal humor de haber sido levantado tan temprano. Lo recibio igual que Duo, con hambre y más hambre... Solo que con él no pudo tener una charla, ya que parecia que todo lo que se le ocurria tenía que ver con Hilde, y entonces Wufei comía en silencio sin decirle nada.  
  
Por ultimo pidio a Wufei que le indicara donde estaba Trowa. Ya que con las prisas no había tenido tiempo de preguntarle a Catherin. Wufei le indico que siguiera el camino todo derecho hasta casi salir del pueblo. Doblara a la izquiera y siguiera hasta la primer cabaña que encontrara en el camino apartado del pueblo.  
  
Quatre asi lo hizo!  
  
El joven Winner temió perderse cuando se dio cuenta como las casas habían ya escaseado. Solo se veía el pasto, las flores, y el largo camino que no sabía a donde le llevaria... Lo único que parecia ser su guia era el río que se encontraba a su derecha, con un cauce tan rápido que todo lo que caía en él se perdia, y cuyas orillas estaban cubiertas por las altas hierbas y por una infinidad de rocas y pequeños animales...  
  
¿Quien diría que aquel rio guardaba un secreto?  
  
Un secreto que Wufei y Trowa e incluso Catherin compartían. Aunque Duo lo sabía, para él no tenía importancia, puesto que no lograba recordar nada... Un suceso que decía tantas cosas... Pero cosas que no lograban entender... Y preguntas que no hayan respuesta...  
  
¿Que era lo que había pasado?... ¿Algun dia lo sabrían?... ¿Algun día el pasado de Duo se sabría?  
  
Y tal vez sus respuestas jamás llegarian. Por eso habían hecho hasta lo imposible para que la estancia de Duo, que habían esperado que no fuera tan larga, fuera placentera... No malentiendan. A ellos les agradaba que Duo viviera con ellos. Sin embargo la incertidumbre de quienes podían ser la familia de Duo siempre estaba presente, además de que se les hacía demasiado extraño que nadie se acercara a preguntar por el paradero del pequeño trenzado...  
  
Catherin había guardado celosamente el único objeto que ataba a Duo con su pasado. Lo había hecho de manera tan sutil que ni Wufei ni Trowa se habían enterado, y de la memoria de Duo fue borrado. E incluso ella también lo había relegado...  
  
¿Era posible que jamás se conociera la verdad?... ¿Era posible que Duo en verdad estuviese solo?  
  
No, no estaba solo... Tenía a Catherin, a Trowa y a Wufei y ellos ahora eran su familia... Ellos mismos lo habían decidido. ¿Para que mantener falsas esperanzas en quienes tal vez no existian?...  
  
Además de que para los pequeños, Duo era otro hermano, alguien más de la familia, no querian que él se fuera... Y he ahi la causa de porque cuando alguien llego preguntando por un pequeño perdido, ni Trowa ni Wufei hablaron... Catherin jamás se entero de ello, y que bueno que fue asi, porque una desgracia habria sucedido... Odin Low habría cumplido con la misión que Khushrenada le había impuesto... Y eso hubiera sido el final de la familia Maxwell!  
  
Pero en ese momento, ni Quatre sospechaba todo lo que las aguas pueden decir... Y viendo su temor perdido, al ver la cabaña más adelante, el chico rubio apresuro el paso olvidando todo lo que esa mañana le había traido...  
  
No bien se había acercado a la puerta, cuando las voces de los niños estallaron en forma de risa. Detuvo el paso y fue cuando notó al hombre que se encontraba sentado junto al arbol cercano a la pequeña casa. Era un lugar bello y hermoso, asi que sin dudarlo, Quatre se acerco con cuidado, tratando de no despertarlo, si es que acaso dormia.  
  
El hombre levanto el rostro al sentir como alguien se acercaba. No, no dormía. Y la sonrisa en su rostro, tranquilizo a Quatre.  
  
- No quise molestarlo - dijo Quatre deteniendose frente a él  
  
- No me molestas pequeño. Estaba descansando. Pero justamente pensaba en regresar  
  
El hombre se vio en verdaderas dificultades cuando trato de ponerse de pie, asi que Quatre se ofrecio a ayudarlo y mientras caminaban. Aquel hombre decidio preguntar:  
  
- Y dime pequeño, ¿Que te trae por aqui?. Creo que jamás te había visto en el pueblo. ¿Eres un forastero?  
  
- No exactamente. Vivo ahora en el pueblo, bueno, no exactamente en él, pero no soy un forastero. Solo estaba buscando a Trowa. Catherin me envió.  
  
- A!... El pequeño Trowa, esta dedicandose a impartir la clase del día de hoy. - Quatre se sorprendio ante sus palabras, más la sorpresa aumentó cuando aquel hombre abrio la puerta y niños rieron al verle. Trowa estaba de pie al lado de uno de los pequeños, que estaba sentado frente al piano. - Creo que es hora de que vayamos a comer, ¿No lo creen?  
  
- Siiii!!! - gritaron los pequeños que enseguida salieron de la cabaña  
  
- ¿Hoy tampoco nos acompañaras Trowa? - pregunto el hombre al chico que se dedicaba a recoger los papeles que los niños habían dejado caer.  
  
- No. Gracias - contesto como siempre ante aquella pregunta que el hombre anciano le hacía. Hasta ahora, Trowa jamás les había acompañado a comer. Preferia quedarse a tocar, a leer, a contemplar, para después esperar el regreso de aquel hombre y poder marcharse... Por eso siempre olvidaba que tenía que comer...  
  
- Por cierto. Aqui te buscan de parte de Catherin. - aviso Duncan antes de desaparecer trás la puerta.  
  
Trowa se giro al instante, y se encontro con la presencia de alguien a quien no había notado. La atención del pequeño estaba en la puerta por donde el hombre había salido, al parecer con una ligera sonrisa provocada por algo que afuera estaba sucediendo. En cuanto notó la canasta que llevaba cargando, recordo el porque él debía estar ahi...  
  
Quatre sonreía al ver como los pequeños que estaban afuera, en el pasto, jugaban y correteaban alrededor del hombre que caminaba lentamente por el sendero. No fue, sino hasta que sintió como el peso de la canasta comenzaba a desaparecer, cuando giro su rostro encontrandose con aquellos ojos esmeraldas que estaban muy cerca de él. No logrando resistir la mirada, la bajo, notando como las manos de Trowa sujetaban la canasta y él, retiraba las suyas para dejarle cargar la comida.  
  
El chico alto se volteo para depositar la canasta sobre una pequeña mesa que se encontraba cerca de ahi. Por su parte Quatre se dedicaba a contemplar la variedad de instrumentos que aquella pequeña cabaña albergaba... Sobre todo aquel pequeño piano de madera era, aunque algo viejo, de una excelente calidad.  
  
- ¿No piensas sentarte? - escucho la voz detrás suyo. Y al voltear sonrió al chico que ya se encontraba sentado en la mesa, se acerco para imitarlo.  
  
Sin embargo la vista de Quatre no podía estarse tranquila. Y de nuevo comenzo a recorrer el pequeño lugar. Que aunque pequeño, era bastante llamativo, atractivo e interesante. Ni siquiera el ruido de cosas al ser colocadas en la mesa llamaba su atención.  
  
- ¿No vas a comer? - volvio a preguntar la voz.  
  
Quatre regreso su vista a él, y clavo su mirada en aquellos ojos esmeralda. Mostró, en su rostro, que no entendía lo que acababa de decirle. Y Trowa al entenderlo señalo la comida que estaba frente a él. Era un emparedado, uno de aquellos que había aprendido a preparar esa mañana. Asi que al verlo no pudo más que sonreír al recordar cuanto trabajo le había costado hacerlo... Nunca, en su vida, había preparado algo...  
  
- ¿Tiene algo malo? - pregunto de nuevo Trowa. Sorprendiendose por el estar interrogandolo, y aun más al no escuchar una respuesta por parte de aquella persona, cuando apenas ayer, se había visto muy platicador con Duo y compañia...  
  
- No, claro que no. Solo que estaba recordando - respondio Quatre empezando a comer. Sintiendose extraño de probar algo que el mismo había preparado.  
  
Una comida silenciosa. En donde Quatre evitaba por todos los medios voltear a ver a Trowa. Aun no sabía porque pero tenía la extraña sensación de que aquellos ojos esmeraldas no le dejaban en paz. O tal vez solo estaba demasiado nervioso y comenzaba a imaginarse ciertas cosas...  
  
Sin embargo, sus suposiciones no eran del todo equivocadas. En efecto, unos ojos esmeraldas le miraban obstinadamente. Trowa aun no sabía porque no podía apartar su mirada del pequeño rubio que estaba frente a él. Algo muy extraño en él. No obstante, sus cuestionamientos no le impedían quitar la mirada. Había algo en la forma como ese chiquillo se ruborizaba que a él le encantaba...  
  
Quatre incomodo por el silencio, decidio intentar entablar conversación. Siempre y cuando sus miradas no se encontraran.  
  
- Este lugar es muy tranquilo - asi comenzó - Me parece un lugar perfecto para tomar un delicioso descanso. Debe ser muy reconfortante venir aqui a diario.  
  
- En verdad lo es.  
  
Quatre se quedo callado, no sabiendo como continuar. Y Trowa no le estaba ayudando... Mientras que el chico alto, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que las palabras se habían ocultado. A duras penas habia logrado decirle algo.  
  
- Duo me comento que te gusta tocar el piano  
  
La ligera risa que se escucho, fue suficiente para que Quatre levantara la mirada. Al parecer el comentario le había agradado, porque los ojos esmeralda lo veían realmente contento...  
  
- Si, es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos - respondio suavemente Trowa, haciendo que la inexplicable timidez desapareciera de los pensamientos de Quatre, y la hermosa sonrisa adornara su rostro.  
  
- Por lo que veo aqui, el Sr. Duncan debe ser un gran experto.  
  
- Aunque no le guste admitirlo... Le encanta enseñar...  
  
Quatre se sintió mucho más confiado al escuchar aquel tono sereno y divertido. E inexplicablemente Trowa también al ver la delicada sonrisa que le era dedicada. La pequeña atmosfera tensa se esfumo, trayendo consigo una larga y reconfortante platica. Tampoco podemos olvidar la hermosa risa que inundaba el lugar. El tiempo corrió de forma rápida, y ellos se sumergieron en una realidad incomprensible pero tan especial, que les sería difícil regresar a la realidad...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Muy lejos de ahi. En un pequeño pueblo, era un día normal para todos sus habitantes y para sus visitantes. Y no había nada que indicara que fuera a cambiar de un momento a otro. No obstante, en una de las pequeñas cabañas alejadas del pueblo, un grupo no mayor de cinco hombres, esperaba pacientemente, mientras se informaban de los dias anteriores.  
  
- ¿Que es lo que haremos ahora? - pregunto uno de los hombres sentados a la mesa.  
  
- Debemos esperar - respondio inmediatamente el hombre frente a él. Cuyos ojos dorados se pasearon por el vigilante que estaba de pie junto a la ventana. Y ante una negación por parte de este, su mirada se clavo en el hombre a su derecha. - ¿Que noticias hay? - le pregunto  
  
- Lo mismo desde hace una semana - indico el hombre, con cierto tono fastidiado - Hemos tenido problemas para seguirlo. Parece que se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia. - finalizo totalmente enojado.  
  
- ¿Estas seguro de que no te vio? - volvió a preguntar el hombre de mirada dorada  
  
- No - admitió frustrado  
  
Y antes de que fuera pronunciada alguna otra palabra. El hombre que vigilaba la ventana anunció con voz rápida y un poco alegre.  
  
- Ha llegado!  
  
Aquellas fueron las palabras que produjeron gran revuelto dentro de la casa. Al parecer, la persona que tanto esperaban había llegado, ya que instantaneamente los cuatro hombres sentados se pusieron de pie, y aquel que cuidaba la puerta se acerco para abrirla.  
  
- Es un placer volver a verlo joven Milliardo - saludo efusivamente el hombre.  
  
- Gracias Abdul. Pero sabes que aqui me conocen por Zech y no Milliardo - dijo al entrar en la pequeña cabaña, y provocando que Abdul le mirara apenado. Sus cabellos rubios contrastaron vivamente con lo cabello oscuro de todos los presentes.  
  
- Hola Zech - anunció el hombre de aquella mirada dorada, de un cabello intensamente negro, y una tez ligeramente bronceada.  
  
- Hola Shun - contesto el chico rubio. Tomando asiento e invitando a los demás para que le acompañaran. - ¿Que noticias tienen para mí?  
  
- Buenas y malas - contesto friamente Shun, dejandose caer pesadamente en una silla - La suposición de Sally era acertada. Colmillo blanco se ha estado reuniendo. La razón, aun nos es desconocida. Hemos estado vigilando para evitar cualquier problema.  
  
- Lo se. Antes de llegar aqui, envie a Rashid a investigar  
  
- Entonces debio encontrarse con Auda.  
  
- Posiblemente. Pero Sally esta preocupada, piensa que...  
  
Su frase fue bruscamente interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrio de improvisto, y la figura de un hombre de aspecto preocupado entro rápidamente... Los demás se pusieron de pie ante su intromisión y la sorpresa apareció en su rostro cuando les dijo:  
  
- Se ha escapado!!! Odin Low se ha marchado!! - exclamo sin aliento por la carrera que habría tenido.  
  
Ninguno de los presentes perdio tiempo y todos salieron rápidamente. Montaron sus caballos y esperaron impacientes las ordenes de su jefe.  
  
- Nos separaremos. No debe estar lejos! - ordeno Zech, en cuanto montó. - Auda! - llamo al hombre que recién había llegado - Busca a Rashid y que vaya a ver a Sally.  
  
Sin embargo, lo que no sabían era que aquel hombre llamado Odin Low había partido esa misma mañana, y ya deberia encontrarse muy lejos de ahi.  
  
Y asi era... Odin ya se encontraba en las tierras de Khushrenada... Y ahora entraba rápidamente en el castillo que gobernaba aquel hombre de corazón frío. Lady Une, sin saber quien era, le indico que esperara en el salón, para ir a buscar a su señor. En cuanto Treize aparecio, le dijo:  
  
- ¿Quien te ha invitado a venir? Y ¿Por que osas entrar en mi casa de esa manera? - le recrimino duramente  
  
- Vaya!. Veo que no has cambiado. Pero ni siquiera te molestas en saludar a tu viejo amigo, eso si que me entristece - respondio burlonamente, sentandose en el sillón más cercano - Pero por si lo preguntabas, yo me encuentro muy bien, y te agradezco que te preocuparas. Sin embargo como buen amigo he venido a darte información que puede serte muy util.  
  
- ¿Que puedes decirme tu, que pueda interesarme? - gruño Treize  
  
- He de decirte que Colmillo...  
  
- Shhhh!!! - le grito interrumpiendolo, mientras sus ojos brillaban en furia - Lady Une!! - grito volteando a ver a la mujer que estaba de pie en la puerta - Cierra la puerta y que nadie me moleste - ordeno. En seguida la mujer se dio media vuelta y cerro la puertas desapareciendo trás de ellas. - No debes pronunciar ese nombre en mi casa!!  
  
- Esta bien!. Ya he entendido. - admitio divertido al ver el rostro de Treize - Pero como te decía. Tus antiguos compañeros, se encuentran muy aburridos. Y he decidido retomar mi pequeño pasatiempo. Claro que si consigo tu respaldo, todo será más fácil.  
  
Treize dudo un momento. Se dejo caer en el sillón, mientras sus ojos brillaban con otro tipo de emoción. De pronto la sonrisa apareció y le dirigio una mirada divertida a Odin...  
  
- Algo más debe haber, si tu te atreves a pedir mi ayuda.  
  
En cuanto los ojos de Low relampagearon comprendio que había dado en el blanco.  
  
- ¿Parece que no me equivoco? - comento tranquilamente  
  
- Como sea... Hay un grupo que busca a Colmillo Blanco. Ya sabes, hombres que perdieron a alguien en manos de los nuestros. Es dirigido por un tal Zech Merquise y al parecer tratan de encontrarte, claro que ellos no saben que es a ti a quien buscan - rió con una risa que resono friamente, logrando que la mirada avellanada se endureciera. - Aunque hasta ahora no han hecho otra cosa que seguirme. Tuve la oportunidad de escapar esta mañana. No se daran cuenta de que me he ido hasta que sea muy tarde. Pero dime ¿Cuento con tu apoyo?  
  
Treize lo penso seriamente. Después de algunos minutos dijo, con voz serena y con un claro tono de orden.  
  
- Por ahora no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se meta en problemas. Si lo que dices es cierto, necesitaran un poco de tiempo antes de que las cosas sean favorables. Ahora no puedo acompañarte, porque tengo que marcharme esta misma tarde, y no puedes venir conmigo porque Relena y su esposo vendrán.  
  
- La pequeña Relena al fin se ha casado - exclamo Odin sorprendido - Mira cuantas cosas me he perdido!!. Pero dime ¿Puedo saber a donde vas? Tal vez te alcance alla.  
  
- No creo que sea conveniente. Ire a ver a Sally. La fiesta de Milliardo y Lucrecia, será mañana en la tarde, y tengo que presentarme, no me gustaria que Sally te conociera. No ahora.  
  
- Ah!! Tu joven protegido ya ha formalizado su compromiso - dijo Odin claramente divertido  
  
- Desde hace dos meses. Y dentro de una semana será la boda  
  
- Debes estar contento  
  
- ¿Por que no habria de estarlo? Después de todo es lo que he deseado desde hace años: Entrar en la familia Winner, y al parecer estoy a punto de lograrlo. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.  
  
- Pero que me dices de mi propuesta ¿Me apoyas?  
  
- Esta vez tendras que hablar con Dekim, mientras yo estoy de viaje.  
  
- ¿Para que voy a querer ver a ese vejestorio? - pregunto ofendido ante tal orden.  
  
- Te proporcionara armas, y caballos. Y con él podras reunir a todos sin correr riesgo.  
  
Odin resoplo enfadado, pero gruñendo en afirmación a la orden dada.  
  
- Después quiero que me alcances en las tierras Winner - siguio hablando Treize - Y me informaras de como estaran las cosas, ya después te dire que es lo que debes hacer.  
  
- Muy bien - Low se puso de pie dispuesto a salir - Entonces te vere dentro de una semana. O tal vez antes.  
  
Odin Low se marcho dejando a Treize ligeramente feliz. Si, todo parecía estar a su favor. Y después de la boda de Milliardo, todo mejoraría... No había nada que fuera a interponerse...  
  
Sin embargo, él no sabía, ni estaba consciente, de que un problema iba a presentarse. Un problema que debio haber solucionado hace 11 años, y que por confiado lo había pasado por alto...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- Eso es todo por hoy. Duo! - anuncio el Sr. Wamfoll en cuanto Duo termino de preparar el pequeño pastel, que sostenía entre las manos.  
  
- ¿Ya termine? - pregunto el chico trenzado sorprendido. Ya que había pensado que le tomaria más tiempo terminar con todo.  
  
- Si. Ya puedes irte. - le entrego su pago y un Duo rebozante de felicidad salía de la tienda. Al parecer después de todo si podría ir a ver a Quatre...  
  
Corrió de prisa para llegar a ver su hermoso atardecer. Si algún guardia lo vio al entrar, no le impidieron seguir. Quatre lo había ordenado. Asi que emocionado, Duo comenzo a subir las escaleras, que tantos años atrás había ocupado. Para subir a mirar su atardecer.  
  
Había llegado a tiempo. El sol comenzaba a caer de forma lenta y magnifica. Sus ultimos rayos acariciaban la tierra de forma lenta y gratificante, antes de desaparecer trás el horizonte. El color anaranjado, lucía espectacular y contrastaba esplendorosamente con las nubes blancas que adornaban el maravilloso cielo azul. Deleitando los ojos violetas que le veían asombrado.  
  
Horas pasaron de forma rápida, cuando por fin el sol desaparecio y el cielo comenzo a oscurecer, atrayendo la noche con aquella oscuridad. La tenue luz de las estrellas, era el único brillo de aquel cielo oscuro. Esa noche no había luna...  
  
Duo se estiro antes de disponerse a marcharse, sorprendido de no ver a Quatre en ese tiempo. Aunque sospechaba que como le había dicho al joven rubio que no iría, tal vez por eso este no se había presentado. Al menos lo buscaría para saber como le fue con Trowa y Wufei, y si estos le habían tratado bien.  
  
Comenzo con el cuarto donde el piano favorito de Quatre estaba. Pero no había nadie. Y asi comenzo buscando en todas las habitaciones de ese piso. Hasta que llego a una que llamo totalmente su atención. De un color azul exquisito, y unos adornos sencillos pero elegantes, la biblioteca asombro a Duo por completo, y entro cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Era una magnifica habitación, y aunque a él no le gustaba mucho leer, ese cuarto le inspiraba a hacerlo.  
  
Con aquella mirada violeta, tan extasiada, recorrio el cuarto, paseando por los grandes estantes ahi presentes. Fue cuanto su mirada notó que había algo sobre la mesa. Se acerco con cuidado, y descubrió una pila de libros, en ella. Además había uno que estaba abierto sobre los demás, el cual llamo su atención.  
  
Sin preocuparse de que alguien le viera, lo tomó y se dirigio a la alfombra frente al fuego, donde se sentó, recargandose en el sillón, oculto de la vista. Y asi comenzo su lectura.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Un Heero fastidiado, regresaba del comedor, después de una larga y tediosa comida. Todos habían estado hablando acerca de la decoración, mientras que él intentaba digerir el alimento. Desde que se había levantado no había escuchado otro tema de conversación que no fuera la dichosa decoración de aquel lugar. De que si combinaba, que si era apropiado, que era lo que mejor se adaptaba... Aaa!! estaba más que harto... Lo único que lo había mantenido en sus casillas, había sido pasar todo el día alejado de esas personas... ¿En donde?  
  
En la biblioteca.  
  
Y la única razón por la cual ahora la había abandonado, era porque Sally había ido en persona para que les acompañara a comer, y después le detuvo horas eternas, sin dejarle volver. Y hasta ese momento se había librado, porque las mujeres habían ido a dar su opinión acerca del banquete que se serviria.  
  
Durante toda la comida, había pensado que si tal vez no hubiera sido mejor acompañar a Quatre, al pueblo. Al menos asi se habría librado de todo eso.  
  
Todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando llego a la puerta a donde se dirigía y la abría con cautela. Sin prestar atención a nada se dirigió directamente a la mesa, que contenía los libros que había estado hojeando antes de que le interrumpieran.  
  
Sin embargo, se detuvo a un lado cuando notó que faltaba uno... ¿Donde estaba el libro que había estado leyendo?. Estaba más que seguro de que lo había dejado justamente ahi, sobre la mesa, abierto. Un libro no puede desaparecer por si solo, no tiene pies para caminar, ni voluntad para moverse. ¿A donde demonios se había ido ese libro?  
  
Sin prestar atención a nada. Volvió a salir dispuesto a encontrar a la persona que lo había tomado. Y a la primera persona que hizo presa de su enfado, no tanto por el libro sino por el día tan fastidioso que había pasado, fue a Peigan, el mayordomo. Quien se mantuvo firme al decirle que nadie había entrado en la habitación, y que el no había visto a nadie sospechoso.  
  
Heero, más molesto aun, regreso rápidamente a la biblioteca. Dandose por vencido y decidido a leer otra cosa.  
  
"Pero que demonios..." pensó en cuanto estuvo junto a la mesa... Ahi, sobre ella, estaba el famoso libro, abierto, tal y como lo había dejado. Sin embargo eso no disminuyo su extrañeza, al contrario, la aumento. Porque todos los libros que habían estado apilados sobre la mesa, habían desaparecido... Eso era el colmo!!  
  
Giro su cabeza, tratando de encontrar al responsable, y sin embargo el lugar parecía desierto. ¿Quien podía estarle jugando ese tipo de bromas?... Estaba más que enfadado y no iba a permitir que nadie se burlara asi de él...  
  
Una pequeña, pero llamativa, risa a sus espaldas llamó su atención. Volteó consternado tratando de encontrar al dueño. Pero el lugar seguia vació. Sin embargo la risa volvió a escucharse. Era una hermosa risa, contagiosa y melodiosa. En un instante, la curiosidad se apodero de la mente de Heero, olvidando por completo la molestia que sentía.  
  
No había duda de que aquella persona estaba en esa habitación, pero ¿Donde?... Aquella insistente risa, volvió a escucharse, y Heero se guio por ella, hasta llegar al respaldo de uno de los sillones.  
  
Ahi, sentado en la alfombra, estaba el causante de aumentar su enfado, y extrañamente, de desaparecerlo. Porque la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos le había hecho olvidar el porque estaba enfadado, y con quien estaba enojado.  
  
El mismo chico trenzado, reposaba tranquilamente sobre la alfombra, con todos los libros a su alrededor, abiertos y sobre el piso. Mientras él se entretenía leyendo uno que sostenía sobre sus piernas, y al parecer era el causante de su risa. Heero no entendió porque en ese instante no encontro palabras para regañarlo, para preguntarle, ni nada... Era insolito que se sintiera cautivado por tan extraño suceso.  
  
Duo por su parte, estaba tan concentrado en su lectura, que no se habia percatado de la presencia de nadie más en aquella habitación. Si bien no le había llamado la atención el primer libro, ni ninguno de los que estaban a su alrededor, aquel que ahora leía, estaba bastante divertido...  
  
No obstante, la sensación de que alguien le miraba se hizo presente, asi que dejando de reír, volteo a ambos lados pero no encontro a nadie, asi que decidio volver la cabeza. Y a sus espaldas, se encontró la mirada que obstinadamente no le dejaba. Los ojos cobaltos no habían perdido ni un detalle de aquel chico trenzado, y la mirada, al encontrarse con las orbes violetas, se hizo, extrañamente, tranquila. Había quedado fascinado al ver directamente la brillante mirada de aquel chico trenzado. Y Duo se sintió nervioso al notar como le miraba.  
  
- Oh! Lo siento. No quise interrumpirlo - dijo Duo apartando la mirada y cerrando el libro de pronto. Heero no contesto, y Duo dejo vagar su vista en torno a él, dandose cuenta de todos los libros que había abierto, y que no había leído.  
  
El chico trenzado comenzo a recogerlos, apilandolos de nuevo y cargandolos hasta la mesa donde antes habían estado. Heero lo habia seguido con la mirada, pero sin atreverse a decir palabra...  
  
- ¿Tu eres Heero Yuy, verdad? - pregunto Duo volteando a verlo, un tanto nervioso al recordar la primera vez que fueron presentados y obligandose a no quedarse sin palabras como ocurriera aquella vez. El chico estoico solo asintió - Entonces tu sabras donde estara Quatre, ¿O no?.  
  
- Fue al pueblo - contesto Heero sin despegar la mirada.  
  
- Si, lo se. Pero ¿Es que no ha regresado?  
  
Heero se encogio de hombros  
  
Heero se había propuesto a no considerar la tonta posibilidad que tantas preguntas le había ocasionado. Y considerando ridicula esa supocisión había descartado totalmente que el trenzado fuera...  
  
- ¿Sabes cuando volvera? - pregunto Duo sacandolo de sus pensamientos  
  
- No - fue la respuesta fría, apartando la mirada y dirigiendose a la mesa. Dispuesto a continuar con la lectura que había dejado inconclusa.  
  
Duo supuso que tal vez todavía estaba con Trowa o con Wufei, y también supuso que lo mejor sería regresar a casa. Sin embargo no se movió y en cuanto Heero tomó asiento, él se recargo en el respaldo de la silla que estaba cerca de ahi. Y sin decir palabra vio como Heero se concentraba en el libro que sostenía. Sin poder resistirse le preguntó:  
  
- ¿Te gusta? - inquirio con un tono de sorpresa. Los ojos cobaltos voltearon a verle.  
  
- ¿Que? - pregunto a su vez  
  
- Ese libro. ¿Te gusta?  
  
Sin entender a que se referia, Heero volteó a ver el libro, y lo miro como analizando la respuesta que daría.  
  
- Si - contesto finalmente, sin darse cuenta de que en realidad no lo había leído por completo, y en verdad no sabía de que trataba. Solamente había contestado.  
  
- ¿En serio? - volvio a preguntar cada vez más sorprendido.  
  
- Si - repitió  
  
Heero regreso su atención al libro. Tratando, por todos los medios, de concentrarse, sin embargo una nueva pregunta le hizo voltear a ver al chico trenzado.  
  
- ¿Por que? - pregunto Duo tomando asiento en la silla en la que había estado recargado.  
  
- ¿Por que, qué? - le interrogo confundido  
  
- ¿Por que te gusta? - repitió Duo - No parece muy entretenido, e incluso hasta creo que es aburrido. No creo que sea divertido.  
  
- Es divertido - dijo Heero contrariado por estar defendiendo algo que ni siquiera debería estar alegando. Simplemente había sido un impulso el contestarle.  
  
- ¿De verdad?  
  
Heero se sorprendio cuando de sus manos el libro fue arrebatado. Había decidido ignorar las preguntas, había decidido no contestarlas, pero no había podido evitar que el chico trenzado le quitara el libro. Con una mirada enfadada, volteó a verle, y se sorprendio de ver que el trenzado se dirigía al lugar donde lo había encontrado: La alfombra, frente al fuego.  
  
Se levanto para ir por 'su' libro, y se encontro con el trenzado cruzado de pies, leyendo atentamente el libro, mientras mordía la punta de su trenza, al parecer concentrado en encontrar algo, aunque él no sabía que podía ser. Una mueca de aburrimiento aparecio en el delicado rostro del trenzado.  
  
- Esto no es divertido - exclamo volteando a verlo - No le entiendo  
  
Lo que hizo Heero, ni él entendio el porque lo hizo. Tal vez fue otro loco impulso, de esos que ultimamente le dominaban. Pero se acerco y tomo asiento junto al trenzado, quitandole el libro de las manos. Duo no se opuso, simplemente la curiosidad le hizo permanecer quieto, mientras sentía como aquel cálido cuerpo se acomodaba junto al suyo, provocandole una sensación incomparablemente agradable y maravillosa...  
  
Heero retrocedió algunas paginas del libro, hasta el principio del mismo y comenzo la lectura...  
  
- Una hermosa mañana. Después de que las lluvias cesaran, el joven Owen, cuyo atractivo era deleite de hombres y mujeres, salió, como era su costumbre...  
  
La voz de Heero, era suave, tranquila, hermosa... Era sorprendente no oír el tipico tono frío y duro. Y al parecer, eso cautivo a Duo, quien escuchaba pacientemente y con gran atención como las palabras indicadas salían de forma perfecta de los labios de Heero.  
  
Si bien, no era una historia divertida, era hermosa y envolvente. Como él había comenzado a leer desde la mitad, es por eso que no le había interesado, pero ahora que la escuchaba, le parecía simplemente divina... Aunque todavía se debatia si la razón era porque al fin la estaba entendiendo, o porque la escuchaba de aquella voz que simplemente le atraía.  
  
Se perdió en las palabras, el tiempo le pareció algo innecesario. Era maravilloso escucharla, una historia tragica, triste, se sentía emocionado, como nunca antes lo había estado. Aquella sensación no le era fácil describirla, puesto que nunca había conocido nada parecido y sin embargo le embriagaba y le encantaba...  
  
Heero cerro el libro, mucho antes de llegar a la mitad y mucho después de donde se había quedado la ultima vez. Sorprendido de que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo leyendo algo que desde un principio debio de haber desechado, aunque el comienzo había llamado su atención, lo que seguia era totalmente incomprensible... ¿Amor?... Si, de eso se trataba. Un amor tragico y doloroso, y todo estaba a punto de dar un giro inesperado cuando había decidido dejar de leer....  
  
- ¿Que paso después? - pregunto Duo ansioso de escuchar más, y saber como terminaba la historia. - Vamos, sigue leyendo. Como termino... No me digas que ahi termina la historia. Eso no puede ser!  
  
- Crei que no te había gustado - reprocho Heero sorprendido de ver la ansiedad del trenzado, y aun más al escuchar aquella emoción en sus palabras...  
  
- Y con justa razón. ¿A quien le gustaría leer una historia que no tiene un final?. Pero no pienso quedarme con la duda, deseo saber que paso con después y no puedes dejarme intrigado - recrimino Duo, haciendo un gracioso puchero digno de ser besado  
  
Duo trato de quitarle el libro sin exito. Esta vez Heero lo levanto alejandolo de las manos del trenzado, divertido de ver la expresión que en su rostro se hallaba... Poco después se dio cuenta de que incluso había estado sonriendo, en la pequeña pelea de la que ahora formaba parte... Trato por todos los medios de desaparecerla, más fue en vano su intento. La rara sensación que le recorría, era extrañamente placentera. Podía sentir la cálidez de es cuerpo sobre el suyo... Y también el cálido aliento del trenzado, sobre su rostro, cuando le decía:  
  
- Heero... Vamos!. Damelo!... Anda, Heero.... Dejame leer lo que sigue, no me dejes con la duda. O al menos leelo. Vamos!...  
  
Duo estaba tan concentrado en tratar de quitarselo, que no estaba prestando atención al hecho de que ahora estaba sobre Heero, tratando de alcanzar el libro. Sin embargo, no le molestaba en absoluto encontrarse asi. Se hallaba en una deliciosa sensación de protección, además una carga que le recorría al sentir como una de las manos de Heero detenía la suya para evitar que alcanzara el libro...  
  
Pero Heero había dejado de sonreir, y había dejado de pelear... ¿Por que?... Sus recuerdos habían sido movidos. Aquella escena le parecía tan familiar, aquella situación ya la había vivido... ¿Cuando?... Cuando era pequeño, cuando peleaba con Duo... Eso siempre sucedia... Y esas palabras, eran tan familiares...  
  
Heero se levanto bruscamente, haciendo que Duo retrocediera, y se sentara frente a él. Aquella mirada violeta le veía confundido... ¿Es que lo había hecho enfadar? o ¿Por que le veía de esa manera?  
  
- ¿Quien eres tu? - pregunto Heero en tono demandante, mientras Duo fruncía el entrecejo ante aquellas palabras.  
  
- ¿Que?  
  
- ¿Quien eres tu? - repitio mirandolo acusadoramente, como si hubiera hecho algo malo.  
  
- ¡¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?! - pregunto Duo enfadado por el tono que ahora le dedicaba - Si mal no recuerdas, me llamo Duo... Ahora solo falta que me digas que ni siquiera sabes quien eres tu... ¿Y por que me miras de esa forma?. No he hecho nada malo, y si te he hecho enfadar será mejor que me digas la razón.  
  
Heero se quedo callado. Confundido, aturdido...  
  
Se levanto rápidamente, dejando caer el libro a la alfombra, y salió rápidamente de aquella habitación... Huyendo, escapando ¿De quien?... De él mismo. De sus recuerdos. De todo.  
  
Un Duo confundido lo siguio con la vista hasta que desaparecio trás la puerta. Sin embargo su confusión no le impidio levantar el libro. Y decidido a saber la razón por tan extraña conducta, salió también de la biblioteca, dispuesto a encarar a la persona que acababa de salir.  
  
Heero caminaba presuroso, por el pasillo. Esos recuerdos no habían llegado solos, todo lo que el había tratado de ignorar había aparecido de nuevo. Necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba dejar de pensar... Necesitaba dejar de sentir... Confusión, duda, dolor, tristeza... Todo tipo de emociónes le estaban devorando.  
  
Pero no se había alejado lo suficiente, cuando sintió como una mano le sostenía por el codo y le hacía voltear bruscamente. La furia se presento cuando vio al responsable de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.  
  
- ¿Que quieres? - pregunto con un tono más frío de lo que nadie hubiera creido.  
  
- Saber que fue lo que paso. ¿Por que saliste tan enfadado? - inquirio Duo, a su vez, enfadado  
  
- Eso a ti no te importa - aquella respuesta, hizo que la poco paciencia de Duo desapareciera.  
  
- Claro que me importa. - ni él supo porque dijo eso, un impulso, solamente  
  
- Ni siquiera me conoces, ¿Por que habría de importarte? - Esa pregunta hizo que Duo se quedara callado.  
  
Heero se soltó del agarre, y comenzo a caminar. No obstante, Duo no iba a quedarse con la duda.  
  
- ¿No vas a contestarme? - pregunto siguiendolo. No obtuvo respuesta. Pero eso no le hizo desistir de seguirlo, en silencio pero lo hizo, decidido a saber cual era la razón de ese cambio de humor.  
  
- ¿No tienes a quien más molestar? - le pregunto Heero detendiendose de pronto y volteando a verlo enfadado, mientras lo acorralaba contra la pared, y apoyaba una mano sobre la misma, viendolo fijamente a los ojos. - Tu familia, tus hermanos. ¿Alguien?. A Quatre  
  
- Si a familia te refieres a Trowa, Wufei o Catherin. Ellos se encuentran ocupados y ahora no estan. En cuanto a Quatre, él tampoco se encuentra, y yo no considero que te estoy molestando, únicamente tengo curiosidad y no puedes enfadarte solamente por eso- contesto Duo enojado, sin percatarse en la situación en la que se encontraban.  
  
- ¿Eso que significa? ¿Que acaso no son tu familia? - pregunto Heero suavizando su tono de voz y con una extraña curiosidad.  
  
- Si con familia te refieres al grupo de personas que compartan lazos de sangre. Entonces no es mi familia. Pero si te refieres a las personas que me han cuidado, y me quieren, entonces ellos son mi familia.  
  
Heero se quedo sin palabras. No por la extraña respuesta. En ese momento eso no le estaba interesando. Se había perdido en la mirada violeta. Su enfado desaparecio instantaneamente, mientras que una extraña sensación se había instalado en su estomago. ¿Nerviosismo? ¿Deseo?, pero ¿Por que? y ¿Desde cuando él llegaba a sentir eso?... ¿Que era aquel estremecimiento que le recorría al sentir como el aliento del trenzado se acercaba lentamente? La mirada violeta se había suavizado, era fascinante... Su corazón se había detenido, mientras que su respiración se había apresurado, de forma ritmica... Aquel rostro sonrojado era deliciosamente llamativo... Aquellos labios eran seductoramente atractivos... Algo le estaba incitando a tocarlos...  
  
Duo había callado sin saber si protestar, alejarse, reclamar, o que, ante aquella situación. Apenas comenzaba a ser conciente de lo que estaba sucediendo... Aquel enfado había sido reemplazado por una inmensa confusión, pero también por un nerviosismo que recorría su espalda, que hacía que el calor subiera a sus mejillas, tiñendolas de un exquisito color rojo... Podía sentir ese aliento sobre su rostro!!... Acercandose!!... No obstante, su cuerpo no parecía responderle cuando queria alejarse, algo le estaba impidiendo que se moviera... Y de pronto, perdido en aquella mirada cobalto, dejo de cuestionarse.  
  
Ambos labios parecían cargados de una energia desconocida, porque en cuanto se rozaron, una corriente de electricidad recorrio el cuerpo de sus dueños, exotica, excepcional... Pero tan estremecedora, que les dejo sin aliento en ese preciso momento. Sus ojos cerrados, combinaban perfectamente con aquellos rostro relajados y maravillosamente sonrojados. ¿A donde se había ido el enfado? ¿Que había sido de la confusión de sus mentes? ¿Habían desaparecido todos aquellos recuerdos?... ¡Al diablo con todo ello! ¿Importaba, ahora?... ¡Claro que no!!... Lo único en lo que sus mentes se preocupaban era aquella sensación que se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo, calida, embriagante, exotica...  
  
Simplemente era delicioso sentir aquel contacto con aquellos labios suaves, tersos, firmes... Perfectos... Sus respiraciones acompasadas en una sola, unidas en misma sensación gratificante... Mientras que sus labios palpitaban ante aquella unión.  
  
¡Oh, que dicha, que gracia..., que maravilla!!  
  
Era la dominación de una sensación indescriptible, sin pensar en consecuencias, sin pensar en un porque, sin buscarle una razón... Ambos habían dejado a un lado todo aquello que les atormentaba, sumergiendose en una maravillosa nube de aquella emoción gratificante...  
  
Y todo ello hubiera ido más alla... Sus sabores se hubieran mezclado, sus aromas se hubieran unido, sus lenguas se hubieran tocado, de no ser por aquel sonido seco y hueco que fue escuchado. Las fuerzas de Duo no habían desaparecido, únicamente se sentía tentado a abrazar, a tocar más, y por esa razón, el pequeño libro que llevaba entre sus manos, se había deslizado cuidadosamente entre sus dedos, hasta que ya no era sostenido por ellos.  
  
Fue cuando la razón les regreso a la cabeza, como preguntas, como dudas... Aquellos ojos, tanto cobalto como violeta, se abrieron rápidamente, y aunque se vieron sumergidos de nuevo en sus miradas, en ese momento la confusión dominaba...  
  
Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir...  
  
- Joven Yuy - llamó una voz cercana a ellos.  
  
Sin voltear a verla, esa voz les hizo regresar a la realidad. Y Heero, empujandose con ayuda de su mano, se alejo hacía atrás, sin dejar de mirar aquellas orbes violetas, mientras que Duo, asustado, también se separo de la pared, y por instinto levanto una mano para tocar sus labios, para después salir corriendo de ahi, con el corazón y su respiración muy aceleradas y una lluvia de preguntas en su cabeza...  
  
Heero, aun se preguntaba ¿Por que había hecho algo semejante? ¿Que loco impulso le había dominado esta vez?... ¿Que era esa emoción?... ¿Emociones?... ¡Demonios!... Esa palabra ni siquiera deberia existir en su vocabulario!!...  
  
El joven Yuy se alejo de ahi rápidamente, molesto y turbado. Tenía que irse, marcharse, alejarse... Lo cual, para su desgracia, sabía que no podía. Pero le era necesario tomar un poco de aire, caminar... Lo que sea, menos permanecer y comenzar a cuestionarse...  
  
¡Olvidar!. Ese era el principal objetivo de Heero Yuy, al tratar de salir. Sin embargo, él todavía no sabía que ese recuerdo, no iba a ser olvidado tan fácilmente. Y eso era algo que él iba a averiguar pronto... Más pronto de lo que creía...  
  
Continuara.  
  
N/A:  
  
Y bien, espero que este capitulo, después de tanto tiempo de no actualizar, les haya gustado, y le encontraran entretenido!. Aunque creo que no les va a gustar mucho el final, jejeje... Pero también ya se han encontrado Quatre y Trowa, que muchas pedian su encuentro. Espero que les haya agradado!  
  
Creo que las cosas ahora se van a complicar un poco más. Más de lo que ya estan, verdad?. Pero me alegra saber que hasta ahora les ha ido gustando y yo espero que este capitulo no sea la exepción. Si bien, me salió más largo de lo que yo hubiera creido. jeje!... No se como vayan a salir los demás.  
  
Pero ahora parece que la escuela me ha dejado tranquila, no se por cuanto tiempo será, que yo deseo que sea por mucho tiempo, pero eso nunca se sabe. Asi que el siguiente capitulo, ya esta en un rápido proceso que espero que siga asi...  
  
Ahora les dejo, esperando que me acompañen en el siguiente capitulo: No puede ser!!...  
  
Nos vemos!!!... Ya saben cualquier cosa al mail de siempre: gunw02@hotmail.com  
  
Reviews:  
  
Loretito!!: Me alegra que te gusta más el final del capitulo anterior, y ahora si aqui esta el capitulo terminado!.. MUCHAS GRACIAS por tu ayuda, por las fotos, y sobre todo por la información, en verdad lo agradezco, ya que como veras soy mala para crear nombres... jejeje... Pues he de decirte que la verdad, verdad. Uh! todavía falta mucho para que se sepa, o al menos asi lo creo... Lo del camafeo a quedado aclarado, jejej, ya que ese pequeño accesorio saldra un poquitin más adelante. No te preocupes por tu ortografia, me pasa lo mismo y es lo que menos cuido.  
  
Denisse: Me siento feliz de que la historia te guste, y para lo que dices, aaaa!, creo que aun falta un poquitin...  
  
Suna y La Bardo: Hola Suna!!!... Me alegra que aunque sea Yaoi, te guste el fic!. Espero que sigas por aqui.!  
  
Akizuky-san: Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que te guste!...  
  
Angeli Murasaki: Si!!, creo que te oyeron, ahora tengo más descanso, espero yo que siga asi!!  
  
Uru Yuy: Me alegra que te gustara lo de Wufei y Hilde, ya después veremos como les va... con Heero, aaa!, creo que aun falta.. Y he aqui que he cumplido el deseo de Quatre, ya después veremos más de ellos. Si!, me fue bien en mis examenes, aunque ahora solo me han entregado los resultados de uno, llego a creer que en los demás también me fue bien!!...  
  
Azukaradita: Aqui esta la continuación!!.... Y sobre el lemon, mmm... Eso todavía no se sabe, jejeje!  
  
Kiri-chan: Con Heero, te aseguro que no lo hare sufrir tanto1... Tal vez solo un poquito.. no, no es cierto. Pero ya veremos que sucede después. Para mi es un placer leerlos y saber que esta historia les esta gustando!... También aqui hemos visto lo que pasa con Quatre y Trowa, pero también comenzara a verse más adelante... Y sobre lo de Relena, aaa... Creo que aun cuando ya tiene a quien molestar, aun asi le gustara molestar a los demás, pero no te preocupes no va a ser tan protagonista!... Sobre Duo y Heero, creo que aun les falta muchas cosas que pasar, pero no puedo decirte cuan proximo o lejano esta el final... Aunque llego a pensar que con todo lo que tengo en mente, pues si va a salir un poquitin largo, pero eso quien sabe... Nos vemos!  
  
Es todo por ahora, asi que nos vemos hasta el siguiente capitulo 


	6. ¡¡No pude ser!

EL CUMPLIR DE UNA PROMESA INOLVIDABLE  
Por Roquel  
  
CAPITULO 6  
  
¡¡NO PUEDE SER...!!  
  
- Al fin llegan!! - exclamó Wufei, sentado en la mesa de la cocina, tamborileandola con los dedos de la mano. Se veía realmente exasperado.  
  
- ¿Por que estas tan molesto Wufei? - interrogo Trowa, tomando asiento junto a su amigo, cuyo enfado aumento al ver la sonrisa de su rostro.  
  
Pero no era necesario contestar, o al menos Wufei no lo creyo necesario, pues no contestó. Sin embargo la razón de su enfado, no era otra que el hambre que tenía. Pero ni Catherin estaba, ni Trowa había llegado, y se había visto en la necesidad de esperar.  
  
Y el motivo de su retraso era porque ni Quatre, ni Trowa habían prestado atención al tiempo, durante su charla no hubo otra cosa en su mente, más que ellos mismos, olvidandose por completo de lo demás. Y lo único que les regreso a la realidad, fue el regreso de Duncan.  
  
E incluso Quatre se sorprendía de que su timidez hubiera desaparecido. Era cierto que la compañia de Trowa le había agradado. Su charla y su presencia le habían dado confianza. Algo que nunca antes le había sucedido!.  
  
- ¿Catherin no ha regresado? - pregunto Trowa, intentando animar a Wufei.  
  
- No - contesto simplemente Wufei  
  
- ¿Y Duo? - pregunto esta vez Quatre  
  
- No. Y me sorprende, ya que creía que estaba contigo - señalo a Quatre - Fui a verlo a su trabajo, y no lo encontre, me dijeron que habia salido a la misma hora de siempre. Y supuse que habían quedado de verse.  
  
- Pues no - respondio el chico rubio - No lo he visto desde esta mañana. Y me extraña, pues quedamos de vernos aqui... Tal vez se encuentre en el castillo, lo mejor sera que vaya a cerciorarme - anunció Quatre levantandose  
  
- Te acompañare - dijo Trowa  
  
- No, Trowa. Si Duo regresa, es mejor que estes aqui - se opuso Quatre tranquilamente, con una pequeña y hermosa sonrisa.  
  
Quatre se encontraba listo para partir, cuando una voz familiar se escucho en la puerta. Y Catherin hizo su aparición.  
  
- Hola, chicos!!. Ya regrese!  
  
En cuanto la vieron en la entrada, Quatre, quien estaba mas cerca, se acerco rápidamente a ella, y le ayudo a cargar las cajas que entre sus brazos sostenia. Trowa y Wufei se acercaron, pero con un movimiento de su mano, ella les hizo detenerse, y les dijo:  
  
- No, quien necesita ayuda es Yun. Vayan afuera y traigan lo que queda en la carreta.  
  
Ninguno se opuso, asi que mientras Quatre le ayudaba, los otros dos chicos salían para hacer lo que Catherin les había indicado.  
  
- ¿No me digas que ya te vas Quatre? - pregunto la chica al ver a Quatre listo para partir  
  
- Entonces no te lo dire. - comento con una sonrisa.  
  
- Oh!. Esperaba que te quedaras para que me ayudaras a convencerlos! - suspiro Catherin - Si no esta Duo, entonces quien me ayudara para que asistan.  
  
- Pero yo no quiero que vayan si no quieren ir. No sería justo que los obligaramos - dijo Quatre preocupadamente  
  
- No los vamos a obligar - le tranquilizo la chica y con una ligera sonrisa, le añadió - Solo vamos hacer que vayan.  
  
Quatre no pudo evitar el sonreir. Y Catherin cedió sin reprocharle nada.  
  
- De acuerdo!. Si tienes que irte, yo no te detendre. No me gustaria que anduvieras solo a estas horas. Solo espero verte pronto... Y no te preocupes. Mañana, veras a Duo, a Trowa y a Wufei allá. - finalizo Catherin segura de sus palabras  
  
- Gracias - dijo Quatre sumamente feliz - Enviare por ellos, por la tarde. ¿Estas segura de no querer ir?  
  
- No, lo siento. Estoy ocupada. Pero te prometo que sabran comportarse, después de todo, no he pasado todos estos años enseñandoles la forma educada de tratar a las personas.  
  
Quatre rió  
  
- No lo dudo. Pero eso no me preocupa, solo no quiero que se sientan incomodos. - Catherin le miro fijamente, para después sonreir  
  
Ella conocia perfectamente las costumbres y demás de aquella clase, había aprendido muchas cosas en su trabajo, y antes de que sus padres murieran, su madre le había instruido. Asi que ella se había dedicado a educar a Wufei, Trowa y poco después a Duo.  
  
- Oh. Lo olvidaba - dijo Catherin, alejandose después de que Trowa y Wufei regresaran a la casa, cargando varias cajas - Yun!. ¿Quieres tomar algo?  
  
Ninguno de los que se encontraba dentro de la casa, escucho lo que Yun le contestaba, ni lo que Catherin alegaba. Pero poco después el chico alto, y de cabellera castaña, hacía su aparición en la puerta de la casa. Con cierta sonrisa extraña en su rostro.  
  
La mirada azul recorrio a las personas en ella, deteniendose en una persona, la persona causante de que él, tan insistentemente, se haya ofrecido a acompañar a Catherin a dejar sus cosas. Y aunque no había aceptado el té que le ofrecían, lo que le había hecho entrar en casa, era saber si aquel chico todavia estaba ahi.  
  
- Hola! - anunció a todos los presentes, sin que su mirada cambiara, ni tampoco se desviara.  
  
- Pasa, pasa - invito Catherin - Ahora mismo te preparo una taza de té. Y también servire de comer, por si quieres quedarte  
  
Wufei sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras, y rápidamente tomó asiento. Mientras que Trowa parecía no haberlas escuchado.  
  
- Entonces te vere luego, Catherin. - se despidió Quatre preparandose para marcharse  
  
- Por supuesto Quatre. Quiero que me cuentes todo! - dijo la chica, comenzando a calentar la comida que en la mañana había preparado  
  
- ¿Ya te vas? - pregunto Yun, mirandolo sorpresivamente. Quatre asintio levemente - Entonces me dejaras acompañarte - no pregunto, pidió con claro tono que no permitiria un no como respuesta.  
  
- Muchas gracias, pero no quiero molestar - dijo Quatre, tratando de desviar la mirada que no le dejaba. - Además de que estoy seguro de que ahora aceptara lo que tan amablemente Catherin le ha ofrecido, y no quisiera que por mi culpa usted se lo perdieran. Asi que con su permiso, yo me retiro.  
  
- Puedes llamarme Yun - indico el chico, con voz suave, tratando de que solo Quatre le escuchara. Después agregó, con voz aun más suave y baja: - No perdere nada, si en cambio puedo gozar de tu compañia  
  
Quatre se sentía nervioso ante aquella mirada, ante aquella sonrisa... Se sentía incapaz de contestarle, de hablarle, de nada. ¿Por que eso le estaba sucediendo a él?...  
  
Por otra parte, Catherin parecía no darse cuenta de lo que Yun estaba diciendo, tan concentrada estaba que no prestaba atención a nada más. Mientras que Wufei, estaba en su mismo caso, el hambre, le hacía ajeno a las personas a su alrededor. Trowa, en cambio, se dedicaba a analizar aquella mirada que era dedicada al joven rubio. Y por alguna extraña razón, esa mirada no le gusto...  
  
Para suerte de Quatre, Catherin le salvó de contestar. Ya que sin saber exactamente que estaba interrumpiendo, le dijo:  
  
- Por cierto. ¿Donde esta Duo? - comentó volteando a verlos  
  
- No debe tardar. - respondio Quatre, recordando el porque de su prisa para marcharse. - Nos veremos luego.  
  
- Es cierto!! - exclamo Catherin antes que el rubio se marchara - Quatre. Podría pedirte tu ayuda de nuevo. Aunque si mañana estas ocupado...  
  
- No te preocupes, dime que necesitas. Puedes pedirme lo que quieras.  
  
Catherin sonrió en respuesta. Para después agregar.  
  
- Entonces mañana te espero a la misma hora. Y después ya sabes que tienes que hacer.  
  
Quatre asintió contento, para después dar media vuelta y desaparecer tan rápido, que ni Yun tuvo tiempo para hablar o protestar. Su mirada siguio a Quatre hasta que salió, pero antes de que lograra seguirlo, sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, y al voltear se encontro con una mirada esmeralda que lo veía con cierto recelo.  
  
- Pasa. La comida pronto será servida - dijo Trowa, adivinando casi instintivamente las intenciones del joven Yun  
  
Quatre agradecia que nadie le hubiera seguido. Caminaba con paso rápido, esperando encontrarse a Duo en el camino, e inclusive saber que estaba aun en el castillo. No obstante, al llegar a la entrada, una figura, que no logro reconocer en un principio, salió de la puerta principal, internandose en la oscuridad. No supo quien era, hasta que vio a Peigan, también en la puerta.  
  
- ¿Que sucede? - le pregunto, acercandose  
  
- No lo se, mi amo Quatre - respondio rápidamente el mayordomo  
  
- ¿Ese era Heero? - interrogo Quatre extrañado de verlo salir - ¿A donde va?  
  
- No tengo idea. Cuando fui a buscar al joven Yuy por ordenes de Sally, le encontre con el joven Duo, y en cuanto les llame, ambos se mostraron bastantes confundidos. Cuando vi que había dejado caer este libro - mostró el pequeño libro que llevaba - Le segui para saber si se lo necesitaria. Pero hasta ahora lo único que ha contestado a mis preguntas, es que saldra a dar un paseo. Cuando trate de decirle que era muy tarde, no me contesto, o tal vez no me escuchó.  
  
- ¿Y Duo? ¿Sigue alla arriba? - pregunto Quatre, extrañado ante tal situación  
  
- No, se fue antes de que el joven Yuy decidiera bajar.  
  
- Bueno. Entonces ve y dile a Sally que he regresado, pero que acompañare a Heero en su cabalgata. Dile que no se preocupe, que regresaremos pronto - ordeno Quatre, desapareciendo también entre las sombras de la noche.  
  
En cuanto llego a las caballerizas, se encontro con Heero, quien se encargaba de preparar al caballo que llevaria. El corcel negro no parecia molesto porque se le molestara a esas horas, al contrario, relinchaba mostrando su impaciencia por salir. Cuando Heero lo montó y pasó a su lado, no mostró indicio alguno de que lo hubiera visto, asi que antes de que desapareciera, Quatre le preguntó:  
  
- ¿Te molestaria que te acompañara?  
  
En respuesta, solo recibio un gruñido. No supo si fue de negación o de afirmación. Pero considerando que Peigan tenía razón al decir que era peligroso salir a esas horas, lo menos que podía hacer era acompañarlo. Era más seguro. Asi que tomando su caballo, y montandolo rápidamente, él corrió para dar alcance a Heero, cuya ventaja ya era bastante.  
  
Los pensamientos de Heero, eran de conmoción, de sorpresa, algún tipo de auto-regaño... ¡Emociones!... Esa palabra daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza, produciendole enojo y molestia y eso le frustraba... El viento frío golpeaba su rostro, agitando su cabello, y haciendo que su cuerpo temblara ante la helada ventizca que le acariciaba. Lo único que lograba con ello era, precisamente, dejar de pensar, poca atención había prestado al lugar a donde se dirigia, poca importancia le había dado si alguien le seguia, solo queria tranquilizarse...  
  
Después de una larga cabalgata, en la que él no se preocupo por reducir el paso, su caballo se detuvo, casado y exhausto, relincho para hacerle saber, a su dueño, que necesitaba unos minutos para reponerse. Eso le dio tiempo a Quatre, para que lo alcanzara.  
  
- ¿Que sucede, Heero? - Fue la primera pregunta, que hizo el chico rubio al estar a su lado  
  
- Nada - esa fue su contestación, con el tipico tono frío e impasible.  
  
- Entonces ¿Por que tanta prisa en marcharte? - Heero se encogio de hombros - Peigan me comentó que te vio con Duo. ¿Estuvo toda la tarde contigo?  
  
- No. Solo después del atardecer. - respondio intentando sonar indiferente  
  
Quatre suspiro aliviado. Entendiendo lo que Duo había hecho antes de encontrarse con Heero. Ahora sabía donde había estado, y la preocupación de que algo le hubiera sucedido, había desaparecido.  
  
- Me alegra saber eso. Trowa y Wufei estaban preocupados por él...  
  
- ¿Desde cuando conoces a Duo? - pregunto Heero de pronto, sin voltear a ver la cara de sorpresa del chico Winner  
  
Quatre dudo antes de contestar.  
  
- Desde que somos pequeños. - dijo finalmente - Mucho antes de que nos mudaramos de aqui.  
  
Heero suspiro.  
  
- ¿Siempre ha vivido aqui? - volvió a interrogarlo  
  
- Si, desde que yo le conozco asi es. Siempre ha estado con Catherin, Wufei y Trowa. Jamás ha mencionado haber vivido en alguna otra parte... ¿Por que preguntas?  
  
- Por nada - contesto de forma abatida  
  
Al parecer, después de todo, si se había equivocado. Quatre acababa de confirmarselo. No había posibilidad de que sus ridiculas ideas fueran ciertas, mucho menos que sus suposiciones fueran correctas... ¡Que ingenuo había sido!... ¡Que iluso!  
  
- ¿Deseas regresar? - dijo Quatre interrumpiendo sus pensamientos  
  
Pero la respuesta de Heero no llego, volvió a espolear su caballo, haciendole andar de nuevo y olvidandose por completo de la presencia de Quatre, comenzo a trotar lentamente. Quatre entendio la respuesta y le siguió en silencio. Intentando entender las reacciones de Heero, y el porque de sus preguntas.  
  
- Dime, Heero. ¿Que opinas de la Señorita Mikou? - pregunto tranquilamente, tratando de iniciar conversación.  
  
- ¿Por que la pregunta? - contesto Heero friamente  
  
- Sally me ha comentado acerca del interes de la Señorita Ludock por ti. Claro que muchas personas lo saben y lo comentan. Incluso Treize ha alentado los rumores, afirma que es cuestión de tiempo antes de que te decidas por la señorita Mikou. Milliardo también nos ha comentado algo al respecto aunque él no ha dicho nada acerca de tu decisión, pero la mayoria de los rumores provienen de las familias amigas de los Ludock. Asi que son fáciles de pasar por ciertas.  
  
- No se de donde han sacado tal idea - respondio Heero molesto - Puesto que a mi no me interesa el matrimonio, mucho menos con esa mujer. Si ella lo cree, no se quien le habra alentado a mantener esa esperanza, ya que en ningun momento le he dado la más minima señal de estar interesado... En cuanto a Treize..., de él no me sorprenderia.  
  
- Vaya!. Pues entonces debo prevenirte  
  
- ¿De que? - pregunto Heero friamente  
  
- Lo más seguro es que ese sea uno de los temas principales de la fiesta. Aparte, claro, de la boda que se acerca. Pero creo que eso mismo tendras que repetirlo unas trescientas veces, o más, a todos los invitados que estan convencidos que los rumores son ciertos.  
  
- Los rumores son solo eso... rumores. Nadie debe tomarlos como verdaderos. - respondio de forma ironica al recordar como un tonto rumor le había convencido... Hasta tal punto que casi lo había creido.  
  
- Sabes que solo son temas que mantienen el interes de las personas. No debes enojarte por ello. Además es obvio que siendo tu, el protagonista de dichos rumores, sea lo que provoca que sean de mucho mayor interes.  
  
- ¿Por que?  
  
- Por ser el único heredero Yuy y el único sobreviviente de aquella masacre. Es natural que todos se sientan con curiosidad por ese hecho. Aunque otro de los rumores que se ha esparcido rápidamente, ha sido el del joven Maxwell...  
  
- Será mejor que volvamos - interrumpio bruscamente Heero, evitando por todos los medios tocar el tema. Y frunciendo el entrecejo ante las palabras del rubio.  
  
Heero se alejo a rápido galope, dejando muy atrás a Quatre. Quien trato de darle alcance lo más pronto posible, sin entender el porque Heero había terminado la conversación tan de pronto. ¿Había sido por algo que él le dijo?  
  
Ambos se detuvieron cuando vieron a lo lejos, o creyeron ver, una silueta que corría por el campo rápidamente. El cabello rubio se agitaba por el aire, no obstante, o su rostro estaba cubierto, o estaba demasiado lejos, puesto que no lograban distinguirlo...  
  
En silencio, Heero comenzó a correr de tal forma que lograria interceptar al jinete. Quatre también lo siguió curioso de saber quien podía ser ese personaje. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran ver realmente aquella figura misteriosa. No se habían equivocado al pensar en la posibilidad de que su rostro estaba cubierto. Por que asi era. Llevaba una mascara plateada que no debajaba ver sus facciones.  
  
El jinete se detuvo al ver que ambos chicos lo interceptarian, y tanto Quatre como Heero disminuyeron la velocidad al acercarse. Pero cuando estaban a un par de mestros de distancia, varios hombres a caballo los rodearon. ¿De donde habían salido?. Era un misterio para ambos chicos. No se habían percatado de sus presencias, hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Y ninguno de esos rostros le parecia familiar.  
  
- ¿Quienes son? - pregunto Quatre firmemente, sin intimidación ante la situación en la que se encontraba. Era extraño el pensar que en esas circunstancias le era fácil manejarse, y cuando se hallaba frente a una persona que le coqueteaba, se quedaba sin habla.  
  
- ¿Que hacen aqui? - pregunto a su vez otro hombre. Cuya mirada dorada recorrio a ambos de pies a cabeza. El cabello negro contrastaba magnificamente con la oscuridad de la noche, y su tez oscura le hacía ver sumamente atractivo.  
  
- Shun. Debes ser más cortes. - comentó aquel hombre enmascarado, cuya voz se le hizo demasiado familiar a Heero y a Quatre - Ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que ha sucedido.  
  
- Ni me lo recuerdes, Zech!. No me sentire bien, después de lo que pasó hoy.  
  
Pero antes de recibir contestación, la voz de Heero les interrumpio:  
  
- ¿Milliardo? - pregunto confundido. Y totalmente sorprendido.  
  
- ¿Que? - cuestionó Quatre volteando a verlo. Para después mirar al hombre enmascarado.  
  
La sonrisa en el rostro del hombre llamado Zech, era notoria. Lo único que puede reconocerlo, es el tono de su voz, y el hermoso color de su cabello.  
  
- Vaya, Heero me sorprendes - comentó Zech, haciendo un ademá para quitarse la mascara, revelando, asi, un par de hermosos ojos azules, que le veían con cierta diversión, impresa en ellos.  
  
- ¡Milliardo! - exclamo Quatre - ¿Pero que...?  
  
- Oh! Quatre. Eso es un asunto que por ahora no podemos tratar, al menos no aqui. ¿Pero ustedes que estan haciendo en estos lugares tan solitarios y a estas horas de la noche?  
  
Ninguno de los dos contestó.  
  
- ¿Y bien? - pregunto Shun, enfadado  
  
- Shun. Debes ser más cortes. Estas hablando con Quatre Winner y Heero Yuy.  
  
Los nombres parecieron surtir efecto, pues Shun abrio grandes los ojos, para después analizarlos con aquella mirada dorada. Se quedo en silencio mientras Zech volvía a hablar.  
  
- Será mejor que regresemos. Sally debe estar preocupada  
  
- No hasta que nos digas que esta pasando aqui. Y porque te haces llamar Zech. - ordeno Heero friamente, mientras lo miraba desafiante - ¿En que estas involucrado?  
  
Milliardo solo sonrió.  
  
- Esa es una explicación que le corresponde a Sally dar. Y si nos damos prisa...  
  
Pero Heero le miro fijamente, y Milliardo entendio que él no se moveria de ahi, hasta que la situación no quedara explicada y detallada. Suspiro.  
  
- De acuerdo, Heero. Pero andando, les contare en el camino.  
  
Aun renuente a marcharse antes de escuchar. Heero se coloco al lado de Zech, mientras que Quatre le imitaba, pero del otro lado. Asi pues, el joven de larga cabellera rubia, sonrió y comenzo con su relato. Mientras que los hombres les rodeaban, vigilando y sospechando de cualquier sombra misteriosa que pudiera distinguirse a lo lejos, sin embargo era una noche tranquila.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Un triste Duo caminaba por las calles oscuras del pueblo. Había dejado de correr hace ya varios minutos, y mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, también intentaba encontrar las respuesta a las preguntas que le atormentaban la cabeza. Sin embargo no hallaba ninguna.  
  
Toco sus labios una ultima vez, sintiendo como el corazón volvía acelerarse al recordar aquel sutil beso. No había logrado apartarlo de sus recuerdos... Y la tristeza se debia, no a las preguntas que aparecian, sino a que había sido rechazado... Porque a sus ojos, la expresión que había visto en aquella mirada cobalto había sido unicamente la que le expresaba que todo había sido un error, que no debio haber sucedido... Y lo peor es que su conciencia le decía lo mismo...  
  
Hubiera dado todo por no ver aquella mirada. Estaba dispuesto a olvidarla, pero ella no queria irse. Sin creerlo esa mirada le había dejado abatido. ¡Cuanto poder había en ella! y ¡De que manera le afectaba!...  
  
- Hola Duo!  
  
El chico trenzado levanto la mirada al escuchar una voz ligeramente conocida. Fingiendo una sonrisa, saludo alegremente al chico que se acercaba frente a él.  
  
- Hola Yun. ¿Que te trae por aqui? ¿Cuando regresaste?  
  
- Apenas ayer llegamos. Vinimos por llamado de nuestra madre... Y vine acompañar a Catherin para dejar las cosas que compró hoy. Y tu ¿Que haces?  
  
- Caminar.  
  
Yun sonrió sinceramente a Duo, pensando como entrar en el tema que tanta curiosidad le daba. Si bien había dejado la carreta en casa de Catherin, para poder dar alcance al chico rubio, perdiendose, incluso, la cena que le habían ofrecido, su suerte no le había ayudado pues no lo había encontrado. Sin embargo, el encontrarse con Duo podía tener sus ventajas.  
  
- Por cierto ¿Queria preguntarte algo? - comenzó timidamente  
  
- ¿Que?  
  
- Hoy conoci a tu amigo... Quatre, creo que se llama. - dijo Yun fingiendo olvido.  
  
- ¿En serio? ¿Cuando?  
  
- Esta mañana. Cuando fui con mi madre y mi hermano a recoger a Catherin... Pero no dijo donde vivía, ni de donde era.  
  
- Pues te dire que es el heredero Winner y vive en el castillo. Lamento decirte que será dificil que puedas ir a verlo.  
  
- Es una lastima. - exclamo Yun mostrandose desilusionado - También pense lo mismo, por eso me alegro verlo esta noche.  
  
Fue cuando Duo recordo que había quedado de verse con él en su propia casa. Cuantas cosas hubiera evitado si su memoria se lo hubiera recordado!  
  
- ¿Sigue ahi? - le pregunto  
  
- Oh! No. Se fue un poco antes que yo. Pense que tal vez lo encontraria por el camino. Pero veo que la suerte no esta de mi lado  
  
Duo le miro confundido...  
  
- Bueno, entonces creo que te vere después. - dijo Yun después de algunos minutos de silencio  
  
- Claro. Hasta luego. - se despidio Duo, pero antes de que se alejara, Yun le detuvo.  
  
- Ah! Por cierto! Shen queria verte. Pensaba en ir con Wamfoll para saludarte.  
  
- Dile que no es necesario. Después de todo, no se quedaran mucho tiempo por aqui. ¿O si? - dijo Duo contrariado  
  
Yun se quedo pensativo. El deseo que tenía de quedarse por más tiempo, era mayor conforma más lo analizaba, y todo debido al interés que tenía por cierta persona de atractivo bastante llamativo.  
  
- Tal vez permanezcamos aqui por un tiempo. - respondio sonriente, para después añadir en voz baja - Todo depende que como vayan las cosas...  
  
- ¿Cuales cosas? - pregunto Duo extrañado ante sus palabras.  
  
- Oh!... Cosas sin importancia... Adios.  
  
- Adios.  
  
Duo miro como Yun seguia caminando, y encogiendose de hombros prosiguio con su camino. En cuanto llego a su casa, la inconfundible voz de Wufei se escuchó de pronto. Se oía bastante molesto.  
  
- No!. No!. No!... No estoy dispuesto a ir!  
  
- Wufei! - trataba de hablar Catherin.  
  
- No. Lo que digas no me hara cambiar de opinión. No voy a ir con un montón de personas que se creen mejor que uno.  
  
- Pero Wufei!  
  
- Ya dije que no!  
  
- No me estas escuchando!  
  
- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto Duo antes de que Wufei protestara de nuevo.  
  
- Solo que Wufei es más terco de lo que yo creía - resoplo Catherin, mirando molesta a Wufei. - No desea devolverle el favor a Quatre. Asi que no aceptara la invitación que le han hecho para la fiesta de mañana.  
  
- ¿Cual favor?!! - reprocho Wufei - Él no me ha hecho ningún favor.  
  
- ¿Y el de llevarte la comida, hoy?. ¿Que? ¿Ese no cuenta?. Además de que mañana también lo hara. Por lo tanto no debes ser desagradecido.  
  
- Yo no soy desagradecido!!. Simplemente no quiero ir.!! Además tu misma lo dijiste, yo bien puedo venir a comer aqui.  
  
- ¿A que le tienes miedo? - pregunto la chica mirando fijamente a Wufei, logrando que este desviara la mirada  
  
- A nada!!... Solo que no quiero ir!  
  
- Oh!... Wuu!! - Los intensos ojos negros de Wufei relampagearon al escuchar el diminutivo que tanto le molestaba, y sobre todo al notar aquel tono burlón que provenía de los labios de Duo - No seas antisocial y acompañanos.  
  
- Tu ni siquiera sabes de que estamos hablando!! - protesto Wufei furioso  
  
- Pero eso es lo menos importante!... Pero me gustaria saber ¿A donde iremos? - pregunto Duo sonriente, y mientras tomaba asiento, Catherin le explicaba lo que había hablado con Quatre.  
  
Por su parte, Wufei seguia enfadado porque al parecer todos estaban en su contra. Ni siquiera tenía el apoyo de Trowa. El chico alto no había dicho nada desde que oyera la propuesta de Catherin, ni siquiera atención le había prestado. Parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Y no había equivocación. Trowa sospechaba de la prisa que había tenido Yun, le había molestado todo lo que su presencia había causado. De pronto había dicho que tenía que regresar temprano y excusandose con Catherin, él se había marchado... ¿Por que parecia importarle?... ¿Por que le había llegado cierta incomodidad al pensar que había sido por Quatre por quien él se había ido?...  
  
- ¿Tu que dices Trowa? - pregunto Duo sacandolo por primera vez de sus ensimismamiento - ¿Aceptas?  
  
Trowa no supo que contestar, puesto que no había prestado atención a nada de lo que se decía. La mirada de Catherin y Duo le ponía nervioso, ¿Como explicarles que no había escuchado nada?... Probablemente lo único que ocasionaria es que una nueva pelea fuera provocada... Asi que contesto lo primero que se le vino a la mente.  
  
- Si  
  
Ahora si que no entendio a que se debió la gran felicidad que aparecio en el rostro del trenzado y, mucho menos la sonrisa que Catherin le dedico. ¿Se debía a su respuesta? ¿A que había accedido?. Volteo a ver el rostro de Wufei para poder tener una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, y al verlo, comenzo a pensar en que se había metido. El rostro de Wufei era de total sorpresa... Sus ojos abiertos, su expresión confusa...  
  
Trowa decidio que tal vez deberia cambiar su respuesta antes de que fuera tarde. Lamentablemente en ese momento la voz de Catherin se escuchó.  
  
- Lo ves Wufei. Hasta Trowa va a ir!!...  
  
- ¿Y eso que?! - replico Wufei recuperando el enfado que había olvidado - Eso no significa que lo que haga él lo hare yo. Mucho menos voy a presentarme en una fiesta que no me incumbe.  
  
"¿Fiesta?" se preguntó Trowa. Mirando a Catherin y después a Wufei. Ahora si tenía que poner atención si queria saber a que había dicho que si.  
  
- Oh! Wufei!. No puedes decir eso. Que pensara Quatre cuando sepa que Duo y Trowa iran pero tu no. No crees que se sentira mal!  
  
- ¡Que piense y que sienta lo que quiera! ¡No ire!  
  
- Wufei!!  
  
Un silencio se apodero de la mesa, mientras que Catherin y Wufei debatian callados. Y Trowa siguio observandolos por largo rato pero sin que eso le diera la más minima pista de lo que estaba sucediendo.  
  
- Bien! - dijo de pronto Catherin - Esto va a tener que decidirse de alguna manera!  
  
- Yo ya lo he decidido! - reprocho Wufei  
  
- Le di mi palabra a Quatre, y no voy a faltar a ella. Si no me das una razón valedera para que yo desista de insistir, entonces tu irás.  
  
- ¿Una razón? - repitió Wufei. Lo penso un momento para luego comenzar a pensar - No me interesa  
  
- Si jamás has ido, ¿Como sabes que no te interesa? - refuto la chica  
  
- Ninguna de las personas que van a ir, son de mi agrado. - intento de nuevo  
  
- Duo y Trowa iran. ¿Ellos no son de tu agrado?  
  
- No me veo en la necesidad de ir  
  
- Pero no es que lo necesites  
  
- ¿Y entonces para que ir?  
  
- Porque debes aprender a ser mas amigable.  
  
Y asi pasaron las horas. Y mientras Wufei se exasperaba, Catherin sonreía respondiendo con tranquilidad y franqueza, encontrandole un pero a todas aquellas razones que para Wufei eran importantes. Aunque realmente ni él sabía porque no queria ir.  
  
- Esta bien! - dijo Wufei por ultimo - Tu ganas. Solo por esta vez y solo porque tengo sueño. No puedo seguir pensando cuando mis ojos estan a punto de cerrarse y mi boca esta tentada a bostezar.  
  
Catherin sonrió ampliamente.  
  
Después de que Catherin y Wufei se fueran a dormir. Trowa, decidido a saber a que debia atenerse, acepto preguntarle a Duo.  
  
- ¿A donde iremos?  
  
Duo le miro por unos instantes incredulo. Para después soltar la carcajada.  
  
- ¿No lo sabes? - pregunto Duo burlonamente. Trowa le miro serio, sin moverse, sin responder - ¿Y entonces porque aceptaste?  
  
Trowa se quedo callado, esperando que Duo se animara a continuar.  
  
- Mañana habra una fiesta en el castillo Winner. Y Quatre nos ha invitado para que asistamos. Catherin le prometio que iriamos, y por eso su insistencia en que Wufei nos acompañara. Pense que estabas enterado, después de todo tu estabas aqui desde que la discusión inicio.  
  
- Estaba distraido.  
  
- ¿Pensando, en que? - pregunto Duo en tono tipo acusador, y tipo jugueton.  
  
- Nada.  
  
- Por cierto. ¿Quatre se quedo aqui hasta tarde? - interrogo Duo dejando de lado el tema, algo que Trowa agradeció.  
  
- Si. Y eso me lleva a preguntarte ¿Donde estabas? Wufei fue a buscarte y no te encontro. Quatre dijo que habian quedado en verse aqui. Y tu no apareces.  
  
- Sucedieron muchas cosas - respondio con melancolia, haciendo que Trowa le mirara fijamente - Se me olvido por completo que había quedado de verme con él. No fue hasta que Yun me dijo que lo vio aqui, que lo recorde.  
  
- ¿Viste a Yun? - pregunto Trowa seriamente  
  
- Si. Antes de llegar. Y sabes? - dijo Duo riendo, y mostrandose bastante divertido - Creo que a él le gusta Quatre!  
  
- ¿Por que piensas eso? - pregunto Trowa mucho más serio de lo normal.  
  
- Es obvio. Si hubieras escuchado lo que yo escuche, tambien lo sospecharias.  
  
- ¿Y que escuchaste? - pregunto un Trowa curioso  
  
- Solo son conjeturas. Pero...  
  
- Ya es hora de dormir! - dijo Catherin apareciendo por la puerta y viendolos fijamente - Mañana tienen que levantarse temprano.  
  
Ambos asintieron, y cuando se volteo para escuchar el resto de la platica de Duo, vio como este bostezaba, se paraba y se marchaba dejandolo con la duda más grande que jamás tuviera. Y sin otra cosa que hacer, él se levanto de aquella silla dispuesto a tomar un sueño reparador.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
El horizonte se tiñó de un rojo vivo, y poco a poco la claridad del alba se hizo presente. Pero esa mañana, las nubes oscuras cubrian el cielo, ocultando el sol y evitando que calentara la tierra. El viento frío que desde la noche anterior había aparecido, aun perduraba. Las ramas de los arboles se batian unas contra otras, con gran fuerza. Y el ambiente humedo indicaba lluvia.  
  
Pero eso no impidió que la gran excitación apareciera. Como era su costumbre el pueblo comenzo con sus tareas diarias, combatiendo contra el frio, todos sus habitantes emprendian sus labores matutinas. Y en aquel castillo no era la excepción. Desde temprano comenzaron con los ultimos detalles para la fiesta de esa noche.  
  
Noin contemplaba y ordenaba totalmente entusiasmada.  
  
- Muy buenos dias Quatre - saludo felizmente, al ver como el chico rubio bajaba las escaleras  
  
- Buenos dias - respondio este.  
  
- ¿Ya te vas? - pregunto sorprendida - ¿No esperaras a Sally?  
  
- No. Aun debe estar dormida. Dejala descansar, en cuanto despierte dile que regresare temprano. - Noin no le contradijo, ya que sabía que él, Sally, Heero y Milliardo, se habían quedado hasta muy noche en el salón.  
  
Quatre tallo sus ojos, evitando no dormirse. Después de haberse quedado hasta tarde, enterandose de todo lo referente al prometido de Noin, se levantaba temprano, sin haber descansado del todo. No le molestaba ayudar a Catherin, en absoluto. Solo deseaba cerrar sus ojos y descansar unos cuantos minutos.  
  
La delicada sonrisa de Quatre aparecio rápidamente al ver la casa del trenzado cerca. Toco un par de veces antes de que alguien le abriera. El rostro sonriente de Catherin le recibió.  
  
- Hola Quatre!!. Te estaba esperando!  
  
- Lamento llegar tarde. - se disculpo Quatre en cuanto entro, dandose cuenta de que la chica se encontraba sola.  
  
- No, llegaste a la hora indicada.  
  
- ¿Que quieres que haga?  
  
- Ya esta todo listo, solo tienes que colocar la comida en la canasta, y me haras compañia hasta que sea hora de que te marches. Espero no te moleste  
  
- Claro que no. Me gustaria saber como fue que los convencistes.  
  
Catherin sonrió de forma triunfal, y sin hacer comentario alguno, se sentó a la mesa observando como Quatre guardaba la comida. Y mientras le comentaba acerca de la conversación que había tenido con Wufei, terminaba de arreglar la ropa que había comprado justamente el día de ayer. Por esa razón, no iba a dejarles la comida, ya que tenía que tenerlos listos para cuando los chicos regresaran.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- Muy buenos dias, joven Heero. ¿Desea desayunar?. La ama Sally, me ha mandado a buscarle, y junto con el joven Milliardo y la Señorita Noin le esperan en el comedor. - dijo Peigan a Heero en cuanto lo vio salir de su alcoba.  
  
Heero se quedo callado. No sabiendo como excusarse para no bajar a desayunar.  
  
- Yo... - comenzó cuando se escucho la voz alegre de una mujer a sus espaldas y que se acercaba rápidamente a ellos.  
  
- Muy buenos dias, Heero. Listo para bajar a desayunar.  
  
Al voltear la mirada, se encontro con un par de ojos celestes que le miraban realmente contenta. Dorothy le tomó del brazo y sin permitirle protestar le arrastro escaleras abajo. Donde Dermail ya le esperaba sonriente, y no era el único, junto a él estaba Hilde.  
  
Dorothy soltó a Heero y tomo la mano que Dermail le ofrecia, ignorando por completo a los chicos que se habían quedado observando la escena. Sin embargo antes de alejarse, Dermail volteó el rostro y comentó:  
  
- Vamos Heero. Deberias agradecerlo. Asi conoceras más a la que podria ser tu prometida.  
  
Y con este ultimo comentario, Dermail se fue sonriente y alegre hacia el comedor. Dejando a una Hilde sorprendida y ruborizada y a un Heero molesto y enfadado. Hilde volteó a verlo:  
  
- ¿Vamos? - le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa  
  
Heero se sintió aun mas molesto ya que ese era el lugar a donde menos queria ir, sin embargo sabía que era una descortesia dejarla ahi e irse como si nada. Asi que ofreciendole su brazo, le acompaño hasta el comedor. Las miradas se clavaron en ellos en cuanto entraron, y eso solo provoco que el humor de Heero se ensombreciera aun más.  
  
Heero se adelanto para retirar la silla que ocuparia Hilde y ayudarle a que tomara asiento. Y observando todas las miradas que le veían, entendió que debía sentarse a su lado.  
  
- ¿No esperaremos a Quatre? - pregunto Hilde en cuanto vio como la comida era servida  
  
- Él salió esta mañana - respondio Noin tranquilamente  
  
- ¿De nuevo?. Ya son dos dias los que no desayuna aqui. Y ya casi no le veo. ¿A donde va que ni siquiera se molesta en saber si me gustaria acompañarle?  
  
- ¿Y si te lo pidiera le acompañarias? - pregunto Sally divertida al ver el enfado de la chica  
  
- Sin titubearlo - respondio efusivamente  
  
- Entonces si te digo que va al pueblo, ¿Tu respuesta seguiria siendo la misma? - le pregunto Sally de nuevo  
  
- Claro  
  
- En ese caso. ¿Quieres que le comente que te gustaria acompañarle? - inquirio Sally de nuevo  
  
- Si me permites ir con él, yo misma se lo pedire. - respondio Hilde contenta  
  
Sally sonrió, conocía perfectamente el caracter siempre cambiante de Hilde. Un momento podía estar enfadada, y al otro podía estar contenta. Cuando no lo estuviera, queria decir que algo andaba mal...  
  
El desayuno comenzó y el tema que fue abordado, fue el mismo del dia anterior. La decoración. Los invitados. La boda proxima. Por lo que Heero se vio obligado a pensar en otra cosa. Y vaya que si tenía cosas en que pensar!...  
  
Casi dos meses desde que Milliardo había tomado el mando de aquel grupo, aun en contra de todo lo que Treize les había dicho, no es que le importara lo que él opinara, pero había pensado que a Milliardo si le interesaba. De todas formas, dos meses y el apenas se venía enterado. ¿Asi que esa era la razón por la cuál había ido tantas veces a ver a Sally y no a su prometida?... O al menos eso era lo que él había creido en un principio, pero cuando se lo pregunto a Milliardo, este sonrió y negando con la cabeza le había contestado.  
  
"- No. Yo vine para ver a Noin. Muchas de esas veces, el tema de Zech Merquise jamás fue tocado. Yo solo queria pasar tiempo con la mujer que amo."  
  
Y ahi estaba de nuevo esa palabra, que Milliardo tanto pronunciara... Amor... Sin embargo no era tiempo de pensar en ella. Lo que llamaba su atención era que hasta ese momento Treize jamás se enteró, y al parecer aun seguia ignorante al hecho de que Milliardo fuera Zech Merquise, lider del grupo especial. O al menos ese era el nombre que Sally les había dado. No obstante, en ningun momento se toco el tema acerca de los avances de la busqueda de Colmillo Blanco. Lo único que supo fue la razón por la cual los había encontrado en el campo a altas horas de la noche: Regresaban del pueblo Victoria, ya que un sospechoso, que habían vigilado desde hace varios dias, se les había escapado y no habían logrado encontrarlo.  
  
¿Quien era?... Nunca su nombre fue mencionado.  
  
Pero bien. Y ahi se encontraba él, totalmente sorprendido y confundido... ¿Por que?... Pues porque le extrañaba que Milliardo no haya hecho participe a Treize en tal evento, no era normal que Milliardo guardara tales secretos. Mucho menos al hombre que practicamente lo había criado. Le sorprendio la respuesta que le había dado, cuando le pregunto.  
  
"- La información acerca del grupo especial, es demasiado confidencial. Y a parte de todos mis hombres, los únicos que estan enterados son Noin, Hilde, Sally, Dorothy, y Dermail. Como te habras dado cuenta Quatre y tu eran los unicos que no lo sabían."  
  
Pero lo que más había llamado su atención, había sido la mueca que Sally había hecho en cuanto el nombre de Treize había sido pronunciado. La curiosidad venció, y no pudo evitarse el preguntar a Sally. Porque el nombre de Treize parecía molestarle.  
  
Sally había dudado en contestar. Y mirando a Milliardo fijamente, como preguntadole si debía decirle, le respondio:  
  
"- Es solo una suposición. Pero creo que él tiene algo que ver con Colmillo Blanco, no se como este relacionado, pero de que lo esta, lo esta!. Sin embargo, soy la única que lo cree. Noin, y Hilde se reservan opiniones pues jamás le han visto. Ni Dermail ni Dorothy lo creen, aseguran que soy algo paranoica. Y en cuanto a Milliardo, él no me ha dicho lo que cree. Aun que me ha hecho ver, que tal vez todo se deba a la mala fe que le tengo a ese hombre. Jamás me ha simpatizado."  
  
"- Tu misma lo admites, Sally. Todas son figuraciones tuyas. - había dicho Milliardo sonriente - Además no se ha encontrado una sola prueba que lo incrimine. No se de donde sacas tales ideas."  
  
"- Yo se lo que te digo. - exclamo Sally"  
  
Y Heero no había podido evitar el preguntarle:  
  
"- ¿Por que estas tan segura?"  
  
Y de nuevo Sally le miro unos minutos antes de contestarle. Su voz temblo cuando inicio su relato, pero se mantuvo firme hasta el final.  
  
"- Cuando la familia Winner fue atacada, los unicos que sabiamos que camino tomaria, eramos Rashid, la familia Noventa y yo. Los Señores Noventa eran grandes amigos del Sr. Winner y su esposa. En ese entonces, Treize trabajaba para ellos, y no me cabe la menor duda de que fue él quien disperso la información."  
  
"- Eso no lo sabes - le habia dicho Milliardo - Bien pudo ser él, o cualquier sirviente o doncella que trabajara para la familia."  
  
Sally había refunfuñado y no había hecho comentario alguno. Asi pues, era como la noche había transcurrido. Noche, en la cual, muchas cosas se habían aclarado. Muchas historias habían sido contadas, pero los rumores se habían dejado de lado. Y sobre todo, Heero agradecio que en ningun momento la historia de su familia fuera relatada, mucho menos deseaba oír las incontables historias que mencionaban a los Maxwell...  
  
- ¿Heero? - aquella voz le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento. Levanto la mirada y se encontro con un par de ojos azules que le miraban fijamente, con cierta preocupación. Notó que nadie más parecia haberse dado cuenta de su momentanea perdición.  
  
- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto Heero en voz baja para no interrumpir la conversación que se desarrollaba hasta el otro lado de la mesa.  
  
- Es lo mismo que me gustaria saber a mi. ¿Que te sucede?. Has actuado demasiado extraño desde que llegamos. Primero te quieres ir, y al no lograrlo, te encierras en la biblioteca, donde no sales más que para comer. Y anoche recorrias los campos sin nadie que te acompañara, excepto Quatre. No me dijiste la razón por la cual habías salido tan de prisa y a tales horas.  
  
- No tiene importancia - respondio Heero, desviando la mirada y mostrandose lo más indiferentemente posible.  
  
- ¿En verdad?. ¿No crees que si no tuviera importancia, no estarias tan a la defensiva?  
  
- No  
  
- Pero admites que estas a la defensiva - dijo Milliardo sonriente  
  
- No - respondio testarudamente Heero  
  
- ¿Me diras que fue lo que sucedio?  
  
- No  
  
- Pero aceptas que algo sucedio que te hizo salir de aqui. - insistio Milliardo. Haciendo que los recuerdos vagos de Heero, regresaran. Recuerdos que él mismo había decidido olvidar, y hasta ahora lo había logrado.  
  
- No  
  
- Vamos, Heero!. ¿Que solo sabes decir no?. - exclamo Milliardo mostrandose desilusionado al no obtener alguna respuesta clara.  
  
- No - contesto Heero decidido a desaparecer lo más pronto posible.  
  
El joven Yuy se levanto rápidamente, y haciendo una ligera reverencia se alejo rápidamente. Dejando a sus acompañantes extrañados, y a un Milliardo, totalmente divertido...  
  
"Después de todo, creo que si tengo un poco de razón... Algo sucedio, solo me falta averiguar que fue" pensó divertido mientras veía como Heero desaparecia trás la puerta, para después voltear a ver a las personas en su mesa.  
  
Heero camino de forma apresurada, dispuesto a encerrarse en el lugar que había adoptado como favorito desde que se encontrara ahi. Abrio la puerta y se dirigio directamente a uno de los estantes para buscar algun libro que llamase su atención, pero al pasar por la mesa, se dio cuenta de que, aquel pequeño libro, que tantos problemas le había traído, estaba ahi, sobre la mesa, cerrado.  
  
¿Como iba a saber él, que Peigan, al no recibir respuesta de que hacer con el dichoso libro, lo había dejado en la mesa de la biblioteca por si se le ofrecia leerlo de nuevo?...  
  
El tiempo paso sin que él se decidiera hacer algo con el pequeño ejemplar. No fue hasta que escucho la voz de Peigan, que se percato de lo que estaba haciendo:  
  
- Joven Yuy. El Señor Dermail pregunta si no le gustaria acompañarlo a cabalgar.  
  
Heero no supo que hacer, más el deseo de quedarse a leer algo se había esfumado. Todo por el libro que tantos recuerdos le había traido. Buenos o malos, aun no lo decidia. Necesitaba tomar aire fresco, despejarse. Y sobre todo después de lo que Quatre le había dicho.  
  
Abajo, frente a las escaleras, vio como Dermail se despedia de Dorothy, y mientras ella se alejaba, él le saludaba.  
  
- Me alegra ver que me acompañaras, Heero.  
  
El joven Yuy asintió y le siguió, sin protestar al darse cuenta de que no se dirigian a los establos, pronto entendio a donde iban, al ver, sentados al pie de un arbol, a Noin y Milliardo. Ambos bastante alegres y sonrientes, la risa franca de los dos, inundaba el pequeño jardin. Sus facciones mostraban la felicidad plena, era una atmosfera incomprensible, al menos para Heero, llena de alegria... Y Heero se enfurecio al darse cuenta de que por segundos les había envidiado... Había anhelado aquella emoción inexplicable...  
  
- Milliardo ¿No gustas acompañarnos?. Sally me ha pedido que vaya a recoger a la familia Darlian. Jamás han visitado estas tierras, y desean que alguien les guie.  
  
Milliardo nego con la cabeza.  
  
- Hoy no, Dermail. Prefiero quedarme aqui - y sonriendo regreso el rostro a su prometida.  
  
Dermail se fue, seguida de un Heero confundido, y también molesto, pues queria alejarse del tema de la fiesta, al menos hasta que comenzara, y ahora tenía que recibir, precisamente, a los invitados. Vaya suerte la suya!  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Quatre oía divertido cuan dificil había sido convencer a Wufei. Habían comentado todas las posibles respuestas del porque Wufei no queria asistir, y entre ellas había aparecido Hilde. Aunque la posibilidad fue descartada de inmediato, y supusieron que a él no le gustaban ese tipo de reuniones..  
  
Quatre había agradecido infinitamente, el que no le dejara preparar algo, en definitiva ese no era su campo, y le costaba mucho trabajo hacerlo. Se despidio de Catherin, prometiendo que volveria mañana para contarle detalladamente como habían sucedido las cosas. Y eso ella se lo agradecio, besandolo en la mejilla. Quatre sonrió felizmente.  
  
El cansancio aun permanecia presente, y él podia sentir como sus parpados pesaban. Y dado que él no había llevado nada extra con que cubrirse, el viento frío era lo único que le mantenia despierto.  
  
- Duo! - le llamo en cuanto entro en el pequeño comercio.  
  
- Ah! Quatre. Ya te esperaba. Tengo hambre!! - anunció Duo apareciendo de pronto, con la más grande sonrisa que pudiera existir.  
  
Realmente no se hablo mucho, pues en verdad Duo tenía hambre y su atención fue total hacia la comida. Asi que Quatre disfruto verlo comer. En cuanto el pequeño trenzado hubo terminado, Quatre le sonrió y le dijo que lo vería esa noche. Después de que el rubio se fuera, el Sr. Wamfoll aparecio:  
  
- Duo. La proxima semana tendras que ir en mi lugar a entregar un pedido. - le informo en tono preocupado - No puedo ir yo, pues tengo que quedarme a atender aqui, no es que no confie en ti - se apresuro a aclarar - Pero esos dias recibire las provisiones que he pedido.  
  
- Claro. No tiene de que preocuparse. No es la primera vez que lo hago - dijo Duo sonriente - ¿A donde ire?  
  
- Iras a ver a Pia...  
  
Duo sonrió aun más ampliamente al saber el nombre del destinatario... La pequeña Pia, era la hija menor de Brick Wamfoll, y él la había conocido hace ya mucho tiempo, antes de que se fuera a vivir con su hermana. Le alegraria volver a verla, eso ni dudarlo... Sin embargo, él sabía que Pia, vivia...  
  
- En el pueblo de Corcega. - las palabras del Sr. Wamfoll le confirmaron lo que él había estado pensando. - Y temo que por la distancia tendras que quedarte a dormir allá. Hablare con Catherin para ver si Trowa o Wufei pueden acompañarte, no me gustaria que viajaras solo.  
  
- No tiene porque molestarse. Además Trowa y Wufei estan muy ocupados. Y Catherin tiene muchas cosas que hacer. Yo puedo hacer ese viaje sin ningun problema. Lo que si tendra que hacer, será hablar con Catherin para que ella sepa a donde voy.  
  
- Pero ella no dejara que vayas solo. - insistió el hombre. No por nada conocía cuan sobreprotectora podía ser Catherin cuando se trataba de sus pequeños. - Insistira en que alguien te acompañe  
  
- Pero usted sabe que yo puedo hacer ese viaje solo...  
  
- Yo le acompañare! - dijo otra voz desde la puerta.  
  
En cuanto Duo volteo se encontro con un par de ojos color miel que le veían feliz y totalmente embelesado. ¿Que estaba haciendo él ahi?... ¿Como era posible que él hubiera escuchado todo lo que se había dicho?...  
  
Lo que Duo no sabía era que aquel chico, había estado atento a toda la conversación desde que viera como el chico rubio se había marchado. Y no dejaria ir a Duo solo. No!, él iba a ir con él!!. No importaba lo que nadie más le dijera. Nadie iba a poder impedirlo. Ni siquiera el propio Duo.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- Hola!  
  
Quatre volteo al escuchar una voz conocida, y al reconocer el rostro sonriente que le saludaba, los colores acudieron a su rostro.  
  
- Ho-hola! - saludo nerviosamente  
  
Yun sonrió aun más ampliamente al ver el efecto que ocasionaba en el rostro delicado del rubio. Y aunque le gustaba ver cuan nervioso podia llegar a estar, lo que queria es ganar su confianza, eso lo había decidido después de meditarlo toda la noche, ese sería el primer paso. Y la suerte parecia estar de su parte, pues precisamente pensaba en ir a preguntarle a Duo, cuando de pronto se lo encontraba!!  
  
- Creo que el dia de ayer, te incomode con mis comentarios. ¿No es verdad? - le dijo tratando de sonar normal.  
  
Quatre solo enrojecio aun más, al recodar dichos comentarios.  
  
- En ese caso debo pedirte una disculpa, pues no era mi intención hacerlo. Muchas veces cometo el error de hablar de más. - sonrió para disculparse.  
  
Quatre se sintió contrariado al no escucharle el tono que el dia de ayer ocupara para hablarle. Al contrario, le hablaba amistosamente, y el comenzo a sentirse mucho mejor. Ese cambio le daba un poco más de confianza.  
  
- No tienes porque disculparte - dijo Quatre tranquilamente y Yun sonrió al ver que había conseguido que le hablara amistosamente.  
  
- ¿Puedo acompañarte? - pregunto sonriente. Y al ver la duda en el rostro de Quatre añadió: - Prometo no decir nada que te incomode, y si lo hago, tu me lo diras. ¿Esta bien?  
  
Quatre sonrió en afirmación, y movio la cabeza en respuesta. Pero se sintió mal cuando vio como Yun se inclinaba para tomar la canasta que él llevaba entre sus manos. La sonrisa de Yun le desarmo.  
  
- ¿A donde vas? - le pregunto cuando reiniciaron su andar.  
  
- Tengo que llevarle la comida a Wufei.  
  
- Me sorprende ver que un chico como tu, este haciendo este tipo de cosas - comentó Yun.  
  
- ¿Por que? - pregunto Quatre confundido por el comentario  
  
- Porque no es común ver a un chico, que esta acostumbrado a todas las comodidades posibles, que se dedique a ir y llevarle la comida...  
  
- Me gusta hacerlo. - interrumpio Quatre efusivamente - Además Duo es mi amigo, y su familia también lo es. Es un favor que le hago a Catherin, y no me molesta el hacerlo.  
  
Yun le miro fijamente. Y con gran alegria, le comentó:  
  
- Eres un chico muy especial!  
  
Quatre abrio grandes los ojos ante el comentario y sus mejillas se tiñieron de un color rojizo. Yun al notarlo solo pudo reír.  
  
- Lo siento!. Creo que lo he hecho de nuevo. Pero es que viendote y escuchandote, mas me convenzo de que me gustas.  
  
Solo logro que la mirada de Quatre se desviara y se ruborizara notablemente.  
  
- Debes perdonarme por hablar de más. En verdad no volvera a suceder. - se disculpo Yun, tratando de que Quatre le mirara - Mira ya llegamos!  
  
Quatre miró a Wufei en la parte delantera, hablando con unas chicas que le sonreian y a las cuales el les correspondia con otra sonrisa.  
  
- Wufei es bastante popular - comentó Yun acercandose - No ha cambiado mucho, desde que me fui. Pero ni Duo ni Trowa se quedan atrás.  
  
- Eso no lo sabía - dijo Quatre olvidando por completo la confesión de Yun  
  
Las chicas se alejaron, y en cuanto Wufei posó su mirada en los recién llegados, no se mostró molesto. Al parecer ya se había hecho a la idea de que tenía que ir a la famosa fiesta. Wufei, al igual que Duo, comió sin involucrarse en la conversación, eso si, escuchó atentamente lo que se decia. Y le sorprendio ver que Quatre reía ante lo que Yun comentaba, siempre y cuando no fuera algo que le hiciera desviar la mirada y sonrojarse. Yun no podía evitarlo, coqueteaba con ese chico aunque no quisiera hacerlo.  
  
Quatre decidio que no tocaria el tema de la fiesta, pues no queria que Wufei se enfadara, no después de escuchar a Catherin y saber cuan dificil había sido el convencerlo.  
  
Sin embargo Wufei se mostro amable, e incluso le agradecio la comida. ¿La razón del porque el enfado de Wufei se había marchado?... Ah!. Tenía que ver con esas chicas. Si, él era popular con ellas, y a él le encantaba serlo. Asi, pues, cuando ellas comentaron cuan importante era la fiestesita, él no pudo contenerse a decirles que él asistiria. ¿Que hicieron las chicas? ¡Saltaron de emoción! ¡Se fascinaron con tal noticia!. Y le hicieron prometer que les contaria todo.  
  
Y de alguna manera Wufei le agradecia a Quatre todo ello. No es que necesitara ayuda para conquistar a una chica. No!, hasta ahora todas le sonreian, le invitaban, eran amables y agradables. Y de ahi que su orgullo había sido herido cuando cierta chica, en vez de quedar encantada con él, había sido grosera, mandona ¡E incluso le había gritado!... He ahi la respuesta al porque de su furia.  
  
La conversación que Quatre y Yun sostenían no parecia tener fin. Y Quatre se sentía mucho mas contento al ver que Yun había dejado de coquetearle. En verdad lo agradecia!... ¿De que podían hablar?... De Duo, de Wufei, de Catherin, de Trowa... De todo lo que Quatre se había perdido esos once años, y de lo que Yun vio antes de que él también se marchara. Pero por conquistarlo Yun parecia no prestar atención al brillo que aparecia en los ojos aqua cada vez que un nombre era mencionado... Pero no importaba, él conseguiria lo que queria!.  
  
El tiempo se volvió aun más frío. El viento era más fuerte, y el cuerpo de Quatre se estremecio al sentir la ventisca helada. Yun fue tentado a pasar su brazo sobre de él, y Quatre notandolo también, camino un poco más de prisa y un poco más alejado de él. Para suerte de Quatre, una voz se escuchó a sus espaldas.  
  
- Yun! - dijo una persona acercandose. - Te he estado buscando.  
  
- ¿Que sucede, Shen? - pregunto un poco molesto al verse interrumpido.  
  
- Recuerdas que prometimos a mamá ayudarle. Debemos regresar - dijo el muchacho sin percatarse de la mirada que le dirigia. Estaba demasiado contento para darse cuenta, después de todo, había logrado lo que queria.  
  
- ¿Ahora? - pregunto desilusionado  
  
- Si. Ahora!  
  
Quatre se acerco a ellos sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y entre sus manos tomo la canasta que Yun sostenía, esté al darse cuenta, volteo a verlo sorprendido.  
  
- ¿Que haces? - le pregunto enfadado  
  
- Tienes que regresar. - respondio Quatre sonriendo, esfumando todo el enfado del chico.  
  
- Permiteme acompañarte y después regresare. - le dijo sonriente. - Espera aqui, Shen - ordeno después a su hermano.  
  
Quatre no pudo contradecirlo, pues se vio sujetado por su codo y arrastrado camino arriba. El trayecto fue silencio, el chico rubio pudo darse cuenta de que Yun estaba molesto, asi que decidio no decirle nada. Cuando estaban frente a la casa del viejo Duncan, tocaron varias veces la puerta antes de que la abrieran. Esta vez fue Trowa quien les recibió.  
  
¿Que era aquello que se mostraba en sus ojos esmeraldas? ¿Cual era el pensamiento que cruzaba su mente al verlos llegar juntos?. No encontraremos respuesta a ninguna de estas preguntas, pues enseguida Trowa recupero su aire serio. Si estaba molesto no lo demostro, si estaba sorprendido nadie lo noto, y ¿Por que habría de estar celoso?  
  
De todas formas, Trowa actuo normal. Se hizo a un lado para que Quatre pudiera pasar. Pero antes de que este entrara, Yun le evito seguir sujetandolo por su brazo. Pero sintiendose incomodo por la mirada de Trowa sobre él, lo único que hizo fue sonreirle.  
  
- Nos veremos pronto. Quatre - susurro.  
  
Dio media vuelta y se alejo, mientras la mirada aqua le seguia.  
  
- Pasa - ordeno Trowa, mostrandose indiferente a la situación.  
  
Quatre volvió a ver a los pequeños que contemplaban en silencio al hombre que se encontraba frente al piano, tocando. Se quedo de pie escuchando el suave ritmo de la hermosa melodia, que ni siquiera se percato cuando Trowa le quito la canasta. Fue uno de los que aplaudio con gran entusiasmo.  
  
- Hola, pequeño - saludo el Sr. Duncan al verlo - Ya son dos veces las que te veo, y hasta ahora no hemos sido presentados formalmente. Mi nombre es Tony Duncan. Dime ¿Como te llamas?  
  
- Soy Quatre Winner, es un placer conocerlo. - respondio el joven rubio, sonriente.  
  
- Bien, bien. Ahora que ya nos hemos conocido, me atrevo a preguntar si me acompañaran a comer al pueblo, como todos los dias y en compañia de estos pequeños.  
  
Cinco o seis niños y niñas, se acercaron y le tomaron de la mano y rieron a su alrededor. Mostrando su aprobación y su impaciencia por marcharse. Todos tenían hambre.  
  
- ¿O será acaso que te han traido de comer, Trowa? - pregunto el hombre viendo de reojo la canasta que estaba sobre la mesa. Quatre sonrió y él entendio - Bien, en ese caso. Creo que les vere cuando regrese.  
  
- Hasta luego! - se despido Quatre, y Trowa solo movió la cabeza, mientras abria la puerta para que los pequeños salieran.  
  
Trowa se dirigio a la mesa para sentarse a probar algo.  
  
- Es un día frío. ¿Verdad? - comentó Quatre tomando asiento, sonriendole mientras sacaba la comida.  
  
- Si, creo que si - dijo Trowa serio  
  
- Creo que llovera. Aunque no estoy del todo seguro. Pero la mañana ha estado demasiado humeda - dijo Quatre alegremente, sin percatarse de que Trowa parecia molesto por algo. - Hace mucho que trabajas aqui, ¿Verdad?  
  
- Si - contesto Trowa extrañado de que él supiera algo asi - ¿Como lo sabes?  
  
Quatre sonrió.  
  
- Yun me lo contó. - dijo tranquilamente, sin ver como Trowa fruncia el entrecejo - Me contó muchas cosas. También me dijo que tocabas, aunque me comento que son pocas las personas que te han escuchado. Sabes? Es la segunda persona que me lo dice, pero hasta ahora nunca lo he comprobado... ¿Quieres te?  
  
Quatre se había levantado, y ahora estaba junto a la pequeña estufa, colocando una tetera sobre ella. Sin embargo se sintió contrariado al no saber lo que tenía que hacer. Que esperaban. Él jamás había preparado su propio te. Trowa al ver la confusión en el blanco rostro de Quatre, se levanto y se acerco a él. Sin decirle nada, comenzó con la tarea nada dificil de encender el fuego, y los ojos aqua le siguieron en todos sus movimientos.  
  
Cuando el agua estaba calentandose, Trowa volteó a verle y recibio en agradecimiento una hermosa y tierna sonrisa. No pudo evitar el sonreir.  
  
- Entonces, ¿Me dejaras escucharte? - pregunto de nuevo Quatre, regresando a la mesa  
  
- ¿Ahora? - pregunto Trowa  
  
- Bueno, si quieres después de comer. Pero me alegraria tener el placer de oirte tocar.  
  
Trowa asintió, para sastifaccion y felicidad de Quatre. La razón del porque Quatre actuaba bastante alegre, y le hablaba con gran entusiasmo, era porque se sentía con la confianza de hacerlo. No por nada se habían quedado hablando todo el dia de ayer.  
  
Trowa sirvió el te, y se mostro bastante feliz al escuchar la platica del rubio, su molestia, y su inquietud se habían esfumado. Y sería falso decir que no le agradaba ver a Quatre sonreir, pero ni él entendia que le sucedia... Asi que después de comer, la larga charla de sobremesa les hizo perder la noción del tiempo, tal y como sucediera el dia anterior.  
  
Tan entretenidos estaban, que no se percataron de que la lluvia llegó. Cuando Trowa notó la llovizna tuvo que ir a proteger el establo, y revisar que todo estuviera en orden, dejando a Quatre dentro de la casa.  
  
Quatre no pudo evitar sentirse somnoliento. Al escuchar la suave y ritmica caida de la lluvia, sus parpados pesaron, y apoyando la cabeza entre sus brazos, tomo cinco minutos para descansar. Cinco que se convirtieron en diez y después en quince, y que para cuando Trowa regreso, él ya se encontraba profundamente dormido.  
  
Trowa sonrió al verlo dormir placidamente sobre la mesa. Dejando la capa, que había llevado para cubrirse, se acerco a la mesa. El chico era en verdad llamativo!  
  
Contemplo libremente el blanco rostro de Quatre. Cuya blancura era sencilla, pero fina. Y que al sonrojarse, un exquisito color rojo se apoderaba de sus delicadas mejillas, haciendole ver hermoso. El cabello rubio, caía curiosamente sobre su rostro. Sus parpados descansaban, cubriendo aquellos ojos que brillaban al sonreir, y que tan cautivadores eran. Sus labios rosas, eran tentadores...  
  
- ¿Que sucede? - la pregunta le tomo por sorpresa. Y un estremecimiento le recorrio al escucharla.  
  
¿Que había estado a punto de hacer? ¿En que momento se había arrodillado junto a él, sin despegar la mirada de su rostro?. Tan distraido estaba, pensando en tonterias, que no se había percatado de que los parpados de Quatre se habían abierto y ahora le veían brillantes y felices...  
  
- Te quedaste dormido - La voz salió como un susurro, que a la distancia en la que se encontraban, Quatre logro escucharlo perfectamente.  
  
- Oh! Si. - Quatre levanto su rostro, cuando vio como Trowa se enderezaba. - No pude evitarlo.  
  
Sonrió en disculpa, y Trowa tuvo que desviar la mirada, hasta que sus pensamientos volvieran a la normalidad. Quatre estuvo a punto de preguntarle que sucedia, cuando la puerta se abrio, dejando que el frío invadiera la pequeña cabaña, además de la figura encapuchada de un hombre, que entró salpicando todo el piso con el agua de la lluvia.  
  
- Vaya que si llueve! - dijo la voz que acababa de entrar. El Sr. Duncan acababa de regresar - ¿Querras irte ahora, Trowa, o esperaras hasta que la lluvia pase?  
  
- Catherin me hizo prometer que llegaria temprano. Asi que será mejor que nos vayamos. ¿A menos que quieras quedarte, Quatre? - pregunto dirigiendose al chico en la mesa, quien comenzo a ponerse de pie mientras respondia  
  
- No, no. Yo también tengo que regresar.  
  
- Entonces será mejor que lleven esto - les dijo entregandoles la gran capa que llevaba sobre sus hombros - Los cubrira a ambos... Espero verte de nuevo, pequeño - dijo el Sr. Duncan a Quatre, después de que este fuera a recoger la canasta  
  
- A mi también me alegrara verlo de nuevo, señor. - se despidio, para salir siguiendo a Trowa.  
  
- Hasta mañana, Trowa. - se despidió Duncan cuando vio como estos se marchaban  
  
Trowa inclino su cabeza en señal de despedida... Y en cuanto estuvieron fuera y la puerta se cerro trás ellos, Trowa extendio sus brazos para sujetar la capa y mantenerla sobre su cabeza. A su lado, Quatre, tuvo que acercarse para evitar que la lluvia le tocara. Por el frío, ni tenian que preocuparse, el calor de ambos cuerpos era suficiente para alejarlo.  
  
Y asi emprendieron la marcha. Sin que la lluvia les quitara los temas de conversación, ni las ganas de hablar. Aunque Quatre se sentía un poco desilusionado pues había deseado escuchar a Trowa tocar, y como se había quedado dormido, eso no había podido ser. Esperaba después tener la oportunidad para oirlo.  
  
Quatre giro la cabeza para darse cuenta de que acababan de pasar la calle donde debian dar vuelta para llegar a su casa.  
  
- Este no es el camino... - dijo tratando de que Trowa se diera cuenta de que se había equivocado, pero este solo volteo a verle y sin detenerse le contesto.  
  
- ¿No dijiste que tenías que llegar temprano?. Si vamos a casa, no podras marcharte hasta que pase la lluvia y eso puede llevar horas. Asi que te acompañare.  
  
- Pero tu...  
  
- Por mi no debes preocuparte. Regresare mucho antes de que Catherin comience a preguntarse donde estare.  
  
Quatre no pudo contradecirlo. Solo asintió y lo siguio escuchando lo que Trowa le contaba. Pronto alcanzaron el castillo, y acercandose a la entrada, Trowa deslizo la capa sobre su cabeza, colocandola sobre la cabeza del rubio, de tal manera que le cubriera.  
  
- No! - dijo Quatre al darse cuenta de que lo que Trowa hacía - Sera mejor que te la lleves tu. Por mi no hay problema, de todos modos ya llegue.  
  
- Aun te falta entrar - respondio Trowa sin permitir que Quatre se quitara la tunica.  
  
Quatre callo al ver como Trowa se inclinaba hacia enfrente, y quedaba a escasos centimetros de su rostro. Su cuerpo no respondio a la orden de retroceder, se quedo perdido en aquellos ojos esmeraldas que le dejaron sin palabras, y el susurro que escuchó le dejo sin aliento.  
  
- Hace mucho frio y puedes enfermarte - una voz suave, con cierto tono de preocupación, le hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza, logrando que todo su ser temblara, con su sola cercania.  
  
No se había sentido asi desde que lo conociera la primera vez. Había olvidado aquel escalofrio, aquel nerviosismo, y que ahora se presentaba con tal intensidad... Y ahora que podía sentirlo tan cerca, ni se atrevia a respirar por temor a darse cuenta de que eso solo un sueño. Sus mejillas se tiñieron de rojo, al sentir el calido aliento de Trowa cerca, al verse reflejado en los ojos esmeraldas su corazón, inexplicablemente se acelero...  
  
La sonrisa en el rostro de Trowa, le confundio... Le encanto!  
  
- Nos vemos! - se despidió el chico alto, dando la vuelta rápidamente y con igual velocidad desapareciendo de la vista del pequeño rubio.  
  
Quatre se quedo por eternos minutos viendo el lugar por donde Trowa había desaparecido. Tratando por todos los medios de recuperar la compostura, ordenandole a su corazón regresar a su estado normal. Obligandose a dejar de pensar en los profundos ojos esmeraldas...  
  
- Amo Quatre - escucho la voz a sus espaldas - Será mejor que entre.  
  
Uno de los guardias que cuidaban la entrada, aparecio cubierto con una tunica marrón, indicandole que pasara. Quatre le siguió en silencio. Pasaron junto a la cabaña donde los otros dos guardias estaban descansando, refugiandose, además, del frío y de la lluvia. Después de que le dejara en la entrada, el guardia regreso a su puesto.  
  
- ¡Quatre! - exclamó Sally en cuanto le vio llegar - Estas empapado!. Pasa, pasa. Hay que cambiarte esas ropas mojadas, y debes alistarte para esta noche!... Los invitados no tardaran en llegar!  
  
El chico rubio no dijo nada. Demasiado confundido como para protestar o aclarar... Aquellas emociones aun estaban presentes, aun podía recordarlas, y aun le perturbaban... Pero tampoco olvido avisar a Sally, que debia enviar a recoger a Duo, Trowa y Wufei.  
  
¿Que había sido todo eso?!  
  
Era la pregunta que se hacia Trowa mientras corria bajo la lluvia, intentando llegar a casa... Y la razón de su respiración entrecortada, y su corazón acelerado, no era por la carrera que llevaba. No!. Todo ello era consecuencia de la cercania del rubio... ¡Que hermoso le había parecido al ver como sus mejillas se ruborizaban!, ¡Cuanta alegria al verse sumergido en la brillante mirada aqua!  
  
Y todo para que terminara despidiendose rápidamente y se alejara antes de que las tonterias que se apoderaban de su mente le hicieran hacer algo indebido. Porque había estado a punto de hacerlo!!... El agua que le empapaba, y se deslizaba sobre su rostro, le calmaban aquella emoción... El viento frío lograba que su cuerpo regresara a la normalidad...  
  
- ¡Mira nada más! - profirió Catherin al ver el estado en el que llegaba. - ¡Puedes pescar una pulmonia! ¡¿Como se te ocurre correr bajo esta lluvia?!  
  
Le hizo sentarse, mientras que ella se dedicaba a sacudir vigorozamente una manta sobre su cabeza, intentando secar su cabello, sin dejar de reprocharle acerca de su descuido.  
  
- Debes agradecer que tu baño esta listo, asi evitaras el resfriarte! - anunció mirandolo fijamente - Duo y Wufei regresaron hace rato. Date prisa, mientras que yo voy a ver que tal les va a esos dos.  
  
Trowa hizo lo que se le ordeno, pero todavía con unos ojos aqua impresos en su memoria.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
En aquella noche oscura, la dulce luz de la luna era poco visible. Las nubes cubrian aun el cielo, pero la tormenta habia pasado, el viento se había calmado, y solo se podía escuchar la suave brisa nocturna. En el castillo Winner el movimiento había comenzado. Los primero invitados en llegar, fueron aquellos que Heero y Dermail había acompañado. La tormenta les habia alcanzado, asi que mientras los Darlian eran recibidos por Sally, tanto Dermail como Heero, habian sido enviados a cambiarse, y prepararse para bajar.  
  
La entrada estaba decorada exquisitamente. Los adornos elegantes y hermosos. Las cortinas blancas habian sido reemplazadas por colores vivos, escarlatas, que resaltaban la belleza del castillo, y le daban una calidez inexplicable. Al extremo del salón, una orquesta, se encontraba tocando melodias suaves y hermosas, dignas de nobles, y recibiendo felicitaciones de todos los invitados... Era una noche perfecta...  
  
Los hermosos carruajes comenzaron a llegar, llenando los caminos, mientras esperaban el momento para ser recibidos. En la entrada, Sally les daba la bievenida. Y en la puerta del salón, Noin y Milliardo les recibian felices y alegres, saludando cortesmente, mientras recibian las felicitaciones por su compromiso.  
  
Un ostentoso carruaje, aparecio en el camino. Y antes de que Sally se preguntara a quien pertenecia, su seño se frunció al ver a la persona que bajaba de el. Sus rostro permanecio serio, sin la minima intención de sonreir al hombre que se acercaba. Sin embargo, Treize sonreia felizmente, mientras llevaba del brazo a Mikou Ludock, detrás de ellos Relena y su esposo les seguian.  
  
- Muy buenas noches, querida Sally - saludo amablemente Treize, mientras que su acompañante se asomaba al interior del lugar, al parecer en busca de alguien. Treize se adelanto para besar la mano de la mujer - Luces hermosa, aunque no es para soprenderse.  
  
Sally no contesto. Y desvio rápidamente la mirada, para regalar una sonrisa a Erick, cuando se acerco para saludarla.  
  
- Oh!. Sally espero que no te haya molestado que haya traido a mi 'prima' - habló Relena, mirando de reojo a Mikou, pero sin que esta le devolviera la mirada, estaba demasiado entretenida buscando algo. - Pero Erick, no queria dejarla sola, y creimos que seria bueno para Heero pasar más tiempo con ella.  
  
- No hay problema, Relena - dijo Sally sonriendoles e indicandoles que pasara.  
  
En cuanto vieron a Milliardo y a Noin, les dieron sus mas grandes felicitaciones, y pasaron al salón.  
  
- ¿Quien es la chica que acompaña a Treize, Milliardo? - pregunto Noin, viendo fijamente los ojos azules de su prometido  
  
- Es la prima de Erick, Mikou. Y si fuera decisión de Treize?????  
  
Noin le observo sorprendida, pero no hizo comentario alguno.  
  
- ¿Donde esta Heero? - pregunto Sally al ver llegar a Quatre  
  
- No lo se ¿Aun no ha bajado?  
  
- No. ¿Podrias ir a buscarlo?  
  
- Claro. ¿Ya has enviado...??  
  
- Si - interrumpio Sally con una sonrisa - Todo esta arreglado, no deben tardar.  
  
Quatre dio media vuelta, dejando que Sally se encargara de recibir a las demás familias. Subio las escaleras, y al llegar al segundo piso, y toca varias veces la puerta de la habitación de Heero. Peigan apareció.  
  
- ¿Donde esta Heero? - le pregunto el chico rubio.  
  
- No lo se, joven. Lo encontre en las escaleras, pense que ya habria bajado.  
  
Quatre se quedo en silencio, y en cuanto Peigan desaparecio por las escaleras, él comenzo a subir hasta el ultimo piso de aquel inmenso castillo. Toco un par de veces la puerta de la biblioteca y sin esperar respuesta, entro.  
  
Ahi, sentado en uno de los sillones, sosteniendo un pequeño libro, se encontraba Heero. Tan absorto estaba en su lectura que no se había percatado de la presencia de Quatre, al menos no hasta que Quatre se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de él.  
  
Al verlo levantar la mirada, Quatre sonrió, sin percatarse de la emoción que embargaba los intensos ojos cobalto, pues enseguida desaparecio.  
  
- Sally te busca. Es hora de que bajes, los invitados comenzaran a preguntar por ti, y más aun después de que han visto a Treize llegar.  
  
El seño de Heero se frunció... Sin decir palabra, dejo caer el libro sobre el sillón, que atrajo la atención de Quatre. Las pastas duras, del color cafe, no tenía ni portada ni nada que indicara cual era su contenido. Quatre comenzo a hojearlo, sin detenerse a leerlo  
  
Heero volteo a verlo cuando noto que no le seguia, y al verlo sostener el pequeño ejemplar, no pudo evitar que los recuerdos regresaran... Si, ese era el libro que habia ocasionado tantos problemas!. Ese dichoso libro, era el que tantos dolores de cabeza le estaba provocando. El mismo que Peigan le había regresado.  
  
Heero abrio la puerta, y gruño para obtener la atención de Quatre. El chico rubio le siguio, devolviendo el libro a su lugar, y al bajar, notaron que Sally ya no se encontraba en la entrada, los mayordomos esperaban por si alguien más se presentaba.  
  
En cuanto entraron en el salón, las miradas se fijaron en ellos. Ambos extramadamente atractivos. Quatre con aquella hermosa mirada de ternura y gracia, mientras que el cabello rubio brillaba ante la palida luz de las velas, lamparas, y demás... Y Heero, cuya mirada fria era devastadora, pero encantadora, tan tentadora que era dificil resistirse a perderse en ella. El cabello oscuro se agitaba conforme a sus pasos firmes, y su figura esbelta y orgullosa, digna de un hermoso noble se movia con decisión por todo el lugar. Mientras que sus facciones, ligeramente bronceadas, mostraban solamente enfado. Y no por eso dejaba de llamar la atención...  
  
Con solo una mirada, Mikou, habló. Y Relena se alejo del grupo, donde Erick, Treize, Milliardo y Noin platicaban. Sus ojos brillaron al ver a Heero y a Quatre.  
  
- Heero! ¿Cuanto tiempo tengo de no verte? - dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Heero le miro extrañado, puesto que ni una semana había pasado - ¿Por que no has ido a visitarme? - volvio a preguntar, pero sin recibir respuesta - Pero no me dejes en suspenso y presentame al guapo chico que te acompaña.  
  
Los ojos azules de Relena se fijaron en Quatre:  
  
- Soy Quatre Winner - se presento, pues Heero había renunciado a pronunciar palabra  
  
- Asi que tu eres Quatre - exclamo con gran alegria la chica - Ah!. Heero, ahora comprendo tu renuencia a aceptar a Mikou, creo que ella no tiene comparación con Quatre. ¿Has decidido comprometerte con él?  
  
La sorpresa acudio al rostro de Quatre, quien se mostro perturbado ante el comentario, mientras que Heero veía friamente a Relena, cuya mirada seguia perdida en el palido rostro del rubio.  
  
- Relena. Yo no voy a casarme - dijo Heero tranquilamente, y ella parecio no oirlo, o mejor dicho, no quiso oirlo, sin embargo sonrio ante sus palabras.  
  
- Pero dejame presentarme. Soy Relena Ludock, y mi esposo es aquel que conversa con Noin y Milliardo.  
  
- Una placer conocerla. Señora Ludock. - Relena fruncio el entrecejo ante tal formalismo  
  
- No, Quatre!. Puedes llamarme Relena - le dijo rápidamente, para después mirar a Heero - Ah! Heero, venía a invitarte a bailar!  
  
- Yo no...  
  
Heero no pudo terminar su frase, pues se vio sujetado por Relena, y ahora le llevaba a la pista de baile. Quatre se quedo sorprendido, y al ver a Noin y Milliardo cerca, fue a reunirse con ellos. Treize sonrió al verlo acercarse.  
  
- Oh, joven Quatre. Cuanto ha crecido. - exclamo al verlo  
  
Quatre sonrió, sin dejar de mirar la puerta, en espera de sus amigos. Mientras tanto, unos ojos color miel, no habian despegado la mirada de una de las tantas parejas que se encontraba bailando. Tanto hombres como mujeres, lucian su mejores galas, parejas de todo tipo se movia con gracia por la pista, demostrando su sangre noble. Y asi, esperaba, Mikou, la señal de Relena.  
  
- Oh!. Heero, estas demasiado tenso. ¿No me digas que estas nervioso? - murmuro Relena, mientras sostenia la calida mano de Heero, y veia como los frios ojos cobalto se perdian en la nada - Deberias dejar de llevar esa cosa, se me hace demasido horrorosa - suspiro molesta al descubrir el collar oculto bajo su ropa - Es cosa del pasado y no se te ve nada bien - Heero le ignoro - Sabes?. Mikou no ha dejado de hablar de ti. A cada momento pregunta sobre ti, tus gustos, y pasatiempos. Deberias darle una oportunidad. Es hermosa, y sobre todo es de una gran familia. Es lo que tu necesitas!  
  
- Relena. Yo no pienso casarme. ¿Quieres dejar de insistir en eso? - replico Heero molesto  
  
- ¿Ni siquiera con Quatre? - pregunto de nuevo, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta en aquellos ojos frios.  
  
- No  
  
Relena sonrió aun más ampliamente, y fingiendo que acomodaba la mano, que estaba detrás del cuello de Heero, hizo la tan ansiada señal. Mikou sonrió y se adelanto para hablar con Quatre.  
  
- Joven, Quatre. ¿Pediria demasiado si me concediera esta pieza? - dijo ella inclinandose levemente.  
  
- Por favor llamame Quatre. Y soy yo quien quedará complacido, si usted acepta mi invitación.  
  
Y tendiendole una mano, Quatre la llevo a la pista de baile. O es mejor decir, que la chica se dejo conducir, hasta donde Relena estaba cerca. Sin embargo en ese momento una nueva pieza comenzó y antes de que Heero se alejara, Relena le sujeto del brazo, y se acercó a donde Quatre bailaba con su prima.  
  
- Mikou! - le llamo, haciendo que la pareja se detuviera - No acapares a Quatre!. Yo también quiero bailar con él. Mira, puedes bailar con Heero.  
  
Y sin dejar que ninguno de los dos replicara, Relena sujeto a Quatre y se alejo bailando. Mikou se acerco a Heero con la intención de no permitir que de nuevo se le escapara. Heero no tuvo más opción que rendirse, y sujetando la mano de Mikou, y colocando su otra mano en su cintura, comenzo una pieza lenta, sin intención siquiera de decirle nada.  
  
- ¿No crees que hacen una estupenda pareja? - pregunto Relena  
  
Quatre se reservo hacer comentario alguno, pues le parecia que Heero estaba a punto de rodar los ojos, y salir huyendo de ahi. Aun cuando la chica parecia bastante animada, y feliz, e incluso conversaba sola, pues Heero no respondio a ninguna de sus preguntas.  
  
La siguiente pieza termino, para alivio de Heero, pero se vio sujeto de nuevo por Mikou sin posibilidades de marcharse. Por su parte, Ludock se acerco para pedir bailar con su esposa, y fue en ese momento cuando Peigan obtuvo la oportunidad de hablar con su amo.  
  
- Han llegado, señor - le dijo susurrante, para que nadie más le escuchara.  
  
Quatre sonrió y le indico con la cabeza que ahora iría. Y a excepción de unos ojos avellanados, nadie más se dio cuenta de su desaparición.  
  
Con paso presuroso, Quatre salió del salón, y a la entrada, se encontro con Duo, quien ya había bajado del carruaje y esperaba a que sus compañeros le imitaran, mientras tanto, él contemplaba maravillado, los elegantes adornos que había. No había sentido que alguien se acercara.  
  
- Me alegra ver que ya llegaron - dijo Quatre, haciendo que la mirada violeta se fijara en él. - Duo. Te ves hermoso.  
  
Duo sonrió nerviosamente ante el comentario, pero la palabra que Quatre uso, no definia la belleza de Duo. El chico trenzado lucía exquisitamente atractivo. Sus ojos brillantes, y la sonrisa en su rostro, le daban un aire más hermoso de lo que nadie creyera. Su largo cabello castaño estaba sujeto en la siempre elegante trenza, que se agitaba conforme a sus pasos delicados. La fina ropa que llevaba, se ajustaba perfectamente a su delicado y bello cuerpo. La tez color crema, brillaba bajo la palida luz del castillo... Duo se veía más que hermoso...  
  
- ¿Y los demás? - pregunto Quatre al verlo solo  
  
Duo rió como si hubiera recordado algo gracioso.  
  
- Trowa y Wufei aun estan en el carruaje. - explico sin dejar de sonreir - Trowa trata de convencer a Wufei de que salga, pero él se niega, aun después de que le prometio a Catherin que vendría, e incluso que iba a ser considerado con los demás, ahora parece arrepentirse. Quiere regresar a casa. Claro que no puede porque Catherin va a estar ahi, y se va a enfadar con él. Asi que ha decidido quedarse en el carruaje.  
  
Trowa aparecio, con un rostro de total rendimiento.  
  
- No quiere salir. - dijo finalmente y Duo se mostro desilusionado.  
  
- Ire hablar con él. - dijo para salir por la puerta, dejando a Quatre y Trowa solos.  
  
Los labios de Quatre se quedaron cerrados, evitando respirar. Trowa lucia serio, como siempre, pero Quatre quedo impactado con su presencia, sus mejillas se tiñieron de rojo al ver los ojos esmeraldas sobre él. La ropa que Trowa llevaba, era muy parecida a la de Duo, pero a ojos de Quatre, él lucía mucho más atractivo. Quatre se quedo sin palabras, contemplandolo, como una visión, que en cualquier momento podría esfumarse.  
  
- Quatre ¿Que haces aqui? - se escucho una voz a sus espaldas. - Deberias estar saludando a los invitados.  
  
- Estoy esperando a unos amigos - respondio Quatre, agradecido de que alguien hubiera roto el silencio.  
  
- Y ¿Quien es el chico que te acompaña? - pregunto Treize al acercarse, mostrando curiosidad por el chico que acompañaba a Quatre, pues en verdad lucia elegante.  
  
- Es mi amigo. Trowa Barton - anuncio Quatre haciendose a un lado para que Trowa pudiera estrechar la mano de Treize - Y él es Treize Khushrenada. El tutor de Milliardo.  
  
Trowa miro con desconfianza al hombre que tenía frente. Aun cuando era recibido por una sonrisa, esa sonrisa no le gustaba.  
  
- Dijiste amigos, Quatre. ¿Donde estan los demás? - pregunto Treize regresando su mirada al chico rubio  
  
Quatre sonrio contrariado, al no saber como responder la pregunta. Sin embargo en ese momento, la clara voz de un chico se escucho en el exterior, y poco a poco fue acercandose. Se oía bastante molesto.  
  
- Esta bien! - dijo en cuanto cruzo la puerta.  
  
Los ojos negros de Wufei se fijaron en las personas reunidas, y su enojo aumentó. Sus pasos resonaron en las paredes, y sus ojos negros brillaban por la ira contenida, mostrando su rostro más blanco de lo normal. Lucia orgulloso y severo, frio y sombrio, pero aun asi, se veia elegante, y seductor...  
  
- Él es Wufei Chang - habló Quatre, mirando como Wufei se acercaba. - Y solo falta...  
  
Treize estuvo a punto de saludarlo, y ofrecerle su mano cuando otra voz distrajo su atención. Al voltear y ver al chico que entraba, se quedo estupefacto.  
  
- Oh. Wufei, no seas asi - trato de confortarlo Duo, logrando que Wufei desviara la mirada - Le prometiste a Catherin que vendrias, y le aseguraste que ibas a ser cortés con todas las damas que aqui se encuentren. Nada de peleas, ni insultos. Y si ahora te vas, ten por segura de que ella va a molestarse mucho, después de lo dificil que le fue conseguir...  
  
Se detuvo al notar la presencia de alguien más. Le sonrió esperando ser presentado. Mientras que Treize perdia el aliento, y se sentía confundido. Se quedo callado, tratando de desenterrar los recuerdos olvidados, ignorados... Y de conocer porque se sentía asi.  
  
Ahi, frente a él, se encontraba un fantasma del pasado, una visión que no podía ser real, que no deberia ser real, pero tan autentica que le hizo temblar... Aquellos rasgos tan finos, y detallados, ese cabello tan parecido, y sobre todo aquellos tiernos ojos violetas... Todo cuanto en él veía, traia a su memoria imagenes hace tiempo olvidadas...  
  
Todo en ese chico, le recordaba al gran Hotori Maxwell. Aquel a quien sirvió durante años, esperando el momento oportuno para traicionarlo. Era y no era él, pues también habia rasgos de su hermosa y encantadora esposa. Esos ojos violetas solo pertenecian a Niho, y solo uno de sus hijos los habia heredado...  
  
- Duo... - dijo Quatre sonriendo, al verlo llegar. Y haciendo que Treize abriera los ojos, retrocediendo imperceptiblemente.  
  
"¡¡No puede ser...!!" penso totalmente abrumado, asustado y frustrado. Su memoria no le fallaba, sus recuerdos no podían traicionarle... Ahi, frente a él se encontraba la persona que en vano habia buscado. La persona a la cual habia jurado desaparecer, en cuanto se presentara... Pero tantos años, y él jamás había dado un indicio de que estuviera vivo. Y ahora aparecia, en ese lugar...  
  
¡¡En ese preciso lugar!!  
  
- ... Te presento a Treize Khushrenada. Un amigo de la familia, y el tutor de Heero y Milliardo. - hablo de nuevo Quatre, pero sin que Treize le prestara la más minima atención.  
  
La furia, y el temor aparecieron en sus ojos. "Duo Maxwell...." pensó totalmente seguro. "¡¿Que estas haciendo aqui?!" Se preguntó pero sin que su mente le diera una contestación.  
  
- Un placer conocerlo - contesto Duo haciendo una pequeña reverencia. - Y debo pedirle una disculpa, si es que el comportamiento de Wufei le ha molestado... Pero es que suele ser bastante testarudo.  
  
La risa del chico trenzado, hizo que Wufei resoplara, y se cruzara de brazos. Quatre también rió, y Trowa no perdio detalle del rostro de aquel hombre... ¿Era su imaginación o le parecio ver que aquel rostro había palidecido ante la presencia de Duo? ¿Por que aquellos insistentes ojos, no dejaban el rostro de Duo?. Le observaban sorprendido, le analizaban como queriendo encontrar algo que no encajara en él.  
  
- Vamos. Sally querra verlos - dijo Quatre, haciendo que Treize saliera de su letargo, y el temor se apoderara de él.  
  
- ¿Sally? - dijo sin darse cuenta de que lo habia murmurado.  
  
- Si, ella deseaba que viniera.  
  
Quatre les indico que pasaran, y todos ellos le siguieron. Todos excepto Treize, quien se quedo paralizado ante las palabras de Quatre... El miedo, la frustración, la ira, se apoderaron de su pecho, en su cabeza repicaron mil ideas, pero todas ellas sin sentido... Su único deseo era impedir que ese chiquillo entrara ahi... ¡Donde estaban todas, o casi todas las personas, que podrian reconocerlo! ¡Si el lo habia hecho, alguien más podría hacerlo!. Pero ¿Como impedirlo?... Sally los esperaba, y no era la única que le preocupaba... Ahi estaba Heero... "Heero!" grito internamente al percatarse de sus pensamientos...  
  
- ¿No vendra, Sr. Khushrenada? - una tenue voz le saco de sus pensamientos, y el contacto de una suave mano en su brazo le regreso a la realidad. Al voltear, unas hermosas orbes violetas le miraban expectantes.  
  
Treize se obligo a tranquilizarse... Respiro profundamente, y se forzo a sonreir.  
  
- Puedes llamarme Treize, pequeño...  
  
Treize contuvo el aliento, en espera de el chiquillo le dijiera su apellido, o algo que le indicara que sus temores eran infundados, y sus ideas eran absurdas.  
  
- Llameme Duo - dijo gentilmente el trenzado  
  
- ¿No tienes una familia? - interrogo Treize, ante el desconcierto de Duo, y el enojo de Wufei y Trowa.  
  
- Su nombre es Duo... - Wufei calló al no saber que más decir. Después de todo, ellos sabían que al no tener un apellido, Duo seria considerado un bastardo, y eso, en aquella sociedad, era considerado totalmente repugnante.  
  
- Barton - completo Trowa seriamente - Y es mi hermano. ¿Algun problema con eso? - pregunto molesto.  
  
- No, claro que no - Treize sonrió aun cuando se sentia totalmente furioso.  
  
¡A él, nadie lo engañaba! y menos un par de chiquillos... Ya no habia duda posible... Ese chiquillo era Duo Maxwell, todo en su rostro, y en su figura le recordaban a esa familia. Incluso era el mismo nombre. No podía ser solo una coincidencia, era demasiada la similitud!!...  
  
Y su proposito de esa noche, sería que nadie más se diera cuenta de ello. Ya después averiguaria que fue lo que sucedio aquella noche y como es que termino viviendo ahi, con esos dos muchachos insolentes. Odin tenia muchas cosas que explicar!!...  
  
- Era simple curiosidad - dijo después de unos momentos, para después voltear a ver a Duo - ¿Me permitira acompañarle, joven Duo?  
  
Duo volvio a sonreir, al ver la amabilidad de aquel hombre, olvidando por completo de lo que habia tratado de hacer: Humillarlo. Asi que tomo la mano que le ofrecia, y se dejo conducir dentro del salón.  
  
- Por eso no queria venir - sentencio Wufei con la furia recorriendole las venas. - Ese tipo no me ha simpatizado, y te aseguro que ninguno de los que aqui esta es mejor que él.  
  
- No todo son asi - dijo Quatre, tranquilamente - Hay muchas personas a las cuales, la familia de la que vengas no les interesa. No debes juzgarlos a todos, Wufei.  
  
El chico le miro molesto, para después desviar la mirada y decidirse a seguir a Duo y Treize. Trowa y Quatre se quedaron al final.  
  
- Espero que eso no te haya molestado - dijo el chico rubio, tratando de encontrar la mirada esmeralda, que veia la puerta, con el rostro tenso.  
  
Esperaba ver dureza en ellos al verlos, pero le sorprendio encontrar que le veían de forma calmada, serena, y de cierto modo cálida, al instante se ruborizo.  
  
- Creo que somos los ultimos en entrar - comento Trowa, extendiendo su mano para ofrecersela al chico rubio.  
  
Quatre levanto la mano, y al entrar en contacto con la calida mano de Trowa, el escalofrio le recorrio la cabeza. Notó que el calor le inundaba el rostro, y lo único que pudo hacer, fue asentir ante el comentario del chico alto... Se dejo guiar para entrar al salón.  
  
Esa iba a ser una noche muy larga, e impredecible...  
  
Continuara...  
  
N/A:  
  
Bueno no tengo excusas, les dije que iba a estar pronto, y para cuando lo dije, ya estaba bien adelantado. Pero por una u otra circunstancia, me fue imposible seguirlo, y entonces decidi no dormir hasta que estuviera listo, e incluso tuve que cortarle para que no se me hiciera tan largo. Ya que quiero dedicarle el proximo a la fiesta, y lo demás.  
  
Asi que como veran ando medio desvelada, jejejeje... Pero hasta eso, no se me hizo tan pesado, al contrario, me gusta desvelarme. Pero como no ando aqui para hacerles toda una lista de lo que me gusta y no me gusta, me despido, esperando verlas en el proximo capitulo....  
  
Por ahora me despido. Se cuidan, y nos vemos pronto. Ah! por cierto. Si tienen alguna duda, o comentario, ya saben, escriban a gunw02@hotmail.com... Ahora si. Hasta luego!!!  
  
Review!  
  
Kaze-Icesword: Pues si ando bien, aqui esta la continuación. Me alegra saber que te gusta...Y espero que siga asi. jejeje Sobre Treize, aaa!. Eso no puedo decirlo... Nos vemos!!  
  
Loretito. En este momento no pude enviartelo. jejeje. Pero espero que te guste. Creo que tuve que desvelarme para terminarlo, pero tratare de no volver a hacerlo, aunque ahora que estan las vacaciones, tal vez te desobedezca, pero solo un poquito, eh!... Espero que este capitulo tambien te deje con ganas de leer más y más. Pus eso de que hay gato encerrado, no lo dudo, pero falta ver que van a hacer ellos dos.... Y de Trowa y Quatre ya hemos visto un poquito, creo que seguira asi al menos por el momento. Pues yo no se cuantos capitulos haya en esta historia, pues como que luego aparecen más ideas, y entonces como que se alarga o como que se acorta, jejeje... Y sobre el titulo, ya esta la idea, el problema llegar hasta ella. Y hasta eso, no es mucho problema, solo que todavia n quiero apresurarme. jejej... a! y sobre Hilde y Wufei, de ellos veras en el proximo capitulo, porque si, ya casi me habia olvidado de esa pareja. Sobre el lemon, tambien lo habia pensado, pero ahora no lo se, dependera de como vaya avanzando la historia. Y ahora espero que estes bien, sonriente, y feliz! cuidate mucho loretito!!!  
  
Mimi Tachikawa: Pues estoy bien, cansado, pero bien... Y sobre tu pregunta, jejeje, espero que haya sido aclarada en este capitulo, pero creo que el bueno o malo de Yun aparecera en los proximos. Porque si, lo creo un digno rival de Trowa. Nos vemos!  
  
Angeli Murasaki: Pues mira, que el tiempo libre si lo tuve, pero ocupada en otras cosas O_O... jejeje.. Pero ahora Vacaciones!, asi que debo apurarme, antes de que regrese a la escuela. Espero que este captiulo tambien te haya gustado!  
  
Mari: Lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero deseo que la espera valga la pensa. jejeje, ¿eres adivina?. Pues si aqui esta tu respuesta!  
  
Hola Navleu!!!: Creo que deberias estar feliz con todo lo que sabes, hey siempre logras sacarme algo de información y eso no es justo!.. Asi que no te quejes, después de todo, tu siempre vas a la delantera, pero prometo no tardarme tanto en escribir, jejejeje....No cabe duda de que Quatre es lindo, y jejej Yun tambien lo notó. Sip, un beso es un premio digno de su persecución. Aqui esta el capitulo seis, y sobre la fiesta, tendras que esperar hasta el siguiente capitulo. Lo mismo con Hilde. Nos vemos!!  
  
Miaka-Yuy: Gracias!!!. Me alegra saber que mi redaccion te gusta, pues a veces dudo de ella, jejej... Creo que este capitulo tambien te dejara ganas de más o al menos asi lo espero... jejej  
  
Akizuky-san: Pues aqui esta el capitulo, que espero que tambien sea de tu agrado!! Tu tambien te cuidas!!  
  
Uru Yuy: jejeje, Sobre Catherin, creo que ella tiene gran influencia sobre ellos.. Hasta logro que Wufei fuera a la fiesta!... Sip, creo que todos queriamos más, pero eso sera hasta después... jejej, y con los demás pues en el siguiente capitulo lo veremos más detenidamente, o al menos eso creo,  
  
Terry Maxwell: uh!. Espero que ahora no tengas problemas con la compu. mmm... con los hermanitos, jejeje, eso algo secreto, pero digamos que ambos ya han comenzado con sus planes, y dentro de unos dias, veremos que pasa exactamente con ellos, jejejej... Me supongo que al decir Caballero brillante te refieres a Trowa, no?. jejeje, eso tendras que leerlo, jeje. Te aseguro que a mi tambien se me antojo.... Nos vemos!. Y aqui esta el siguiente capitulo 


	7. Sucesos inesperados

EL CUMPLIR DE UNA PROMESA INOLVIDABLE  
Por Roquel  
  
CAPITULO 7  
  
SUCESOS INESPERADOS  
  
Todas las miradas les seguian fijamente. Los murmullos dominaban la sala. Y la pregunta que se escuchaba en el aire, era la misma: ¿Quienes eran las personas que acompañaban a Treize y Quatre?. Ninguno de los que se encontraba ahi, los habia visto antes, a excepción de quien los conocian, pero todos coincidian en que eran en verdad atractivos. Y la única que mostro enfado ante su presencia fue Dorothy. Le desagradaba la idea de que su primo, tuviera una relación tan estrecha con gente diferente a su clase...  
  
Las parejas seguian bailando, y Mikou no parecia haber prestando atención de lo que sucedia a su deredor, estaba demasiado concentrada en la persona que tenia enfrente, que poco le importaban los demás. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que los ojos cobalto no estaban sobre de ella, al contrario, miraba fijamente lo que en un principio penso que era la nada. Y al girar, ella pudo percatarse de que los ojos de Heero, habian seguido a los chicos que acababan de entrar, y aun ahora lo seguia haciendo... Tosio para atraer su atención. Un intento en vano, ya que aunque tenia al cuerpo de Heero, frente a ella, y bajo sus garras, la mente del chico estoico se habia perdido, habia volado perdiendose en quien sabe que.  
  
Tomo la mano de Heero, y le dio vuelta rápidamente para que quedara a espaldas de los recién llegados. Sin embargo, en ese momento la pieza terminó, y Heero se dio a la fuga más rápido de lo que ella hubiese querido.  
  
Duo caminaba nervioso entre la multitud, siendo guiado por Treize, y sintiendo como todas las miradas se clavaban en él, y que los murmullos le seguian. Trataba de sonreir, pero lo unico que lograba era que las miradas se volvieran más insistentes, pues su rostro se mostrara aun más hermoso, por el delicioso sonrojo que cubria sus mejillas.  
  
Sin embargo el trenzado sentía en aquel ambiente, algo sumamente familiar. ¿Que?. Eso era lo que Duo no lograba entender.  
  
Y extrañamente, una imagen apareció ante sus ojos. Podía ver a algunas personas reunidas, niños jugando y riendo, hombres y mujeres que platicaban amenamente. Era como si él caminara entre todas esas personas, y sus ojos recorrieran cada uno de aquellos rostros, pero sin que ellos le vieran, y sin que lograra saber quienes eran. Fue cuando su mirada se topo con una escena que le sorprendio.  
  
Frente a toda la multitud, sentadas en una mesa alta, dos mujeres conversaba divertidas con un pequeño de cabello castaño, de unos seis o siete años. Siguió caminando, con un extraño anhelo de acercarse, pero dandose cuenta de que no podría llegar hasta ellas. Vio como el pequeño corría alejandose de aquellas mujeres. Ambas eran de cabello castaño, pero solo pudo ver el rostro de una de ellas. La mujer que volteó, para ver al pequeño que acababa de marcharse, le produjo una extraña sensación a Duo, de tristeza, nostalgia, e inexplicable felicidad. Sin embargo, cuando Duo vio sus ojos, no pudo evitar el estremecimiento que le recorrio. Habia algo, en aquella mirada, que se le hacia conocido... Era como si se estuviera viendo en un espejo, era ver sus propios ojos. Y aquellos ojos violetas con un ligero toque de azul, le provocaba temor, y a la vez alegria... Y él no entendia el porque.  
  
Y al sentir el temblor en el cuerpo del trenzado, Treize volteó a verlo.  
  
- ¿Sucede algo? - escuchó la voz de Treize, y la imagen se esfumo. Duo sonrió nerviosamente y movió la cabeza en señal de negación.  
  
Wufei caminaba detrás de ellos, entre molesto y feliz. Sin vacilar ni temer lo que se llegara a decir de él. Su rostro habia calmado el enfado, mostrando solamente un destello en los profundos ojos negros, señal de que se sentia fastidiado. Tal vez seria erroneo decir que se sentia feliz, pero no hay que dudar de que se sentia complacido. Los comentarios que hasta ahora habia escuchado, le habian agradado, y sobre todo porque provenian de las bocas de lindas damas. Eh, ahi, el porque de su sonrisa. Su orgullo regresaba al escucharlas elogiarle. Pero eso no calmaba del todo su irritación, se sentia totalmente fuera de lugar, sin nadie que estuviera a su lado, para apoyarle o gritarle, segun lo necesitara... Ni siquiera Duo y Trowa, estaban ahi para escucharle quejarse... Y vaya que si teniga ganas de quejarse!!. Pero al voltear a ver a Duo, le extrañó verlo en aquel estado. El trenzado lucía, extrañamente, pálido.  
  
¿Y Trowa?... Bueno, al chico alto poco le importaba quien estaba a su alrededor, ni quien le miraba, mucho menos lo que sucediera. ¿La razón?... Tenia que ver con cierto chico rubio, cuya sonrisa le encantaba, y que ahora guiaba atráves del salón, sosteniendo su cálida mano. Pero sin que eso le quitara el gusto por conversar. Aunque todavía no comprendia el porque las blancas mejillas de Quatre, tenían un ligero color rosa.  
  
Los aplausos que se escucharon les regreso a la realidad. Al parecer todo regresaba a la normalidad, pues los musicos comenzaron una nueva pieza, y aunque la curiosidad habia sido sembrada en las mentes de los invitados, esperarian para saber más acerca de los tres chicos apuestos que acababan de llegar. Y las chicas se preparaba para acercarse...  
  
Sally, en compañia de Dorothy, y Dermail, recibieron con una sonrisa a los tres chicos. Aunque como sabemos, Dorothy se oponia totalmente a la amistad de Quatre con Duo, asi que se mostraba totalmente en contra de que Quatre hubiera traido al castillo a tales plebeyos... Y por más que quisieran vestirlos como nobles, ella jamás los aceptaria...  
  
Lastima que su esposo no pensaba lo mismo. Por primera vez, Dermail estaba a favor de lo que habia hecho Quatre, se mostro encantado con la presencia de los tres chicos, y aunque dudara en admitirlo, los tres se veian realmente como alguien de su clase... Hermosos, divinos, y magnificos.  
  
- Muy buenas noches - saludo Duo con una ligera reverencia, sin que Treize soltara su mano  
  
- Oh, Duo, no seas tan formal - dijo Sally feliz, en verdad se alegraba de que Quatre les hubiera convencido. Queria conocer más a los amigos de Quatre - Estas aqui como invitado de Quatre y mio, y nadie se atrevera a decir nada en tu contra, o en contra de tus amigos.  
  
Wufei le miro esceptico, y Trowa, no le escucho. Dorothy busco con la mirada a Quatre, para ver que tenia que decir, y su boca se fruncio al verlo platicar tan animadamente con ese chico... Pero lo que más le enfurecio, fue ver que sus manos aun se encontraban unidas, como si hubiesen olvidado que aun se sostenian.  
  
- ¿Quienes son tus amigos, Sally? - pregunto Milliardo, al acercarse.  
  
- Ya te lo habia dicho, Milliardo - contesto Noin, que le acompañaba  
  
Mientras Noin presentaba a Duo con Milliardo, y recibian las felicitaciones del chico trenzado. Quatre se encargo de presentar a Wufei y Trowa. Pero Sally habia callado, y se encontraba molesta, al ver que Trieze no permitia que Duo se apartara de él, de manera sutil, pero obvia.  
  
- Oh!, Heero - dijo Sally al ver llegar al chico estoico, indicandole que se acercara. - Ven, te presentare a unos amigos.  
  
La renuencia a apartarse del trenzado se hizo más obvia... Y ante ojos de todos, incluso los de Heero mismo, Treize habia caido bajo el hechizo del trenzado, y no queria separarse de él... No obstante, cuan falsa era esa verdad, y solo él sabía cual era su verdadero interes...  
  
- Hola, Heero. Me alegra verte por aqui - dijo Duo, tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, y suprimiendo cualquier sonrojo que quisiera aparecer, obligando a sus recuerdos a permanecer ocultos.  
  
El único que no parecio sorprenderse ante aquel tono tan amistoso, fue Quatre. El resto miraba asombrado el atrevimiento del trenzado, pues no consideraban prudente que el se dirigiera de esa manera, a alguien que no conocia, y sobre todo a Heero, que era capaz de contestarle de mala manera. Y Wufei, al verlo fijamente, logro identificar en él al chico que ya antes habia visto, y comenzó a preguntarse de donde lo conocia Duo. Treize sintió como el aliento se escapaba de su boca...  
  
Heero inclino la cabeza en señal de saludo, pero sin decir palabra... Ya sea por el hecho de que él era asi, o porque simplemente no encontraba algo que decir en un momento como ese. Quatre se adelanto, y presento a Wufei y a Trowa, ambos recibieron un saludo parecido.  
  
Y asi, después de las presentaciones, Sally se entretuvo, hablandoles de los invitados, del compromiso y los planes para la boda, y el único que parecia interesado era Duo, pues Wufei miraba desconfiado a todas aquellas personas, sobre todo el chico de ojos cobalto porque tenia la extraña sensacion de que ya antes habia escuchado su nombre, la pregunta era ¿Donde?. Pero la mirada cobalto estaba fija en Sally, o al menos eso se veía...  
  
Noin, y Milliardo se habian alejado para bailar, al igual que Dorothy y Dermail. Asi que junto a Sally solo se encontraban, Wufei, Treize, Duo y Heero. Porque aunque Quatre y Trowa tambien estaban ahi, para ellos no habia nadie más que ellos. Reian, y hablaban como si jamás lo hubieran hecho, y Trowa se dio cuenta de que en verdad le gustaba la compañia del pequeño, aun cuando se encontraban en un salón, donde las miradas le acechaban a cada instante.  
  
- Oh, Wufei, te molestaria si bailas conmigo - dijo Sally repentinamente, y antes de que Wufei le mirara friamente, se encontro con los ojos violetas que le advirtieron de que debia ser amable, tal y como lo habia prometido a Catherin.  
  
Asi que decidido a no sentirse tonto, le ofrecio su mano a la dama, y con una sonrisa le llevo a la pista. Duo sonrió al ver que Wufei si habia accedido. Pronto advirtio que unos ojos cobaltos estaban sobre de él.  
  
Fue una lastima, que en ese momento Mikou apareciera para invitar a Heero. Este se quedo callado, y sintiendo la mirada avellanada, no tuvo otra opción que aceptar. Y viendo una vez más los ojos violetas, se marcho fastidiado, y enojado, pues queria saber si es que Treize se atreveria a comentar acerca del nombre de Duo.  
  
- Bueno, Duo. Ya que estamos solos. Me gustaria saber más de ti - dijo Treize soltando a Duo, y viendole fijamente.  
  
Treize sonrió para darle confianza al pequeño, con una curiosidad abrumadora acerca del pasado de Duo.  
  
- No, hay mucho que decir, Treize.  
  
- Pero dime, ¿Has vivido aqui mucho tiempo?  
  
- Si, desde que Catherin me recibio en su casa.  
  
- ¿Catherin?  
  
- Es la hermana mayor de Trowa. Ella nos ha cuidado desde que eramos pequeños. Es muy linda con nosotros y nos quiere mucho.  
  
- Ya veo!. Y ¿Tu familia? ¿Tus padres? - pregunto Treize ansiosamente  
  
Duo se encogio melancolicamente de hombros.  
  
- No lo se. Parecera sorprendente, pero no tengo recuerdos de antes de llegar con Catherin.  
  
- Oh. Lo siento! - dijo fingidamente Treize - Pero no debes afligirte. Tal vez alguna vez llegues a recordarlos.  
  
Treize maldijo sus palabras en cuanto escucho la contestación del trenzado.  
  
- Si, es lo que Catherin cree. Asegura que tal vez es cuestión de tiempo para que mis recuerdos regresen. Aunque yo no estoy muy seguro de ello.  
  
Pero sus palabras no se escuchaban del todo firmes. Incluso Duo comenzaba a dudar acerca de eso. Extrañas imagenes se le habian aparecido en la cabeza. Nada de voces, nada de ruidos, solo escenas donde las personas reían, hablaban, sin que él los escuchara. Aquella mujer de ojos violetas, no habia vuelto a aparecer, solo habia visto al mismo pequeño en compañia de la otra mujer. Y rostros de personas desconocidas se formaban a cada momento... Y Duo se sentía mal por ello... La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentia la boca seca. Siempre que ese tipo de escenas aparecia, la punzada en su cabeza se hacia cada vez más fuerte. Y Duo no sabía a que atribuirlo. No habia nada que relacionara una imagen con otra... Para él, eso no tenia sentido!  
  
Treize sonrió forzosamente. Sintiendo como sus puños se apretaban, y sus dientes se contraian. "Eso no pasara" se dijo a si mismo... Pero tuvo que detener sus pensamientos al ver que Heero se acercaba de nuevo.  
  
- Oh, joven Duo. Me permite esta pieza.  
  
Duo enmudecio ante la propuesta. Y su rostro adquirio un tono sonrojado cuando contesto.  
  
- Yo no se bailar. - contesto timidamente  
  
- Eso no puedo creerlo - replico Treize tranquilamente - Su amigo - y sus ojos se enfocaron en Wufei, que se movia ahora en compañia de otra dama - Lo hace muy bien, y no puedo creer que usted no sepa.  
  
- Es... Bueno, si, tal vez aprendi algo... Catherin nos hizo aprender, para que bailaramos con ella... Pero... - y con sus ojos recorrio el salón - No me siento...  
  
- Tonterias! - exclamo Treize, y sin darle tiempo a protestar le tomo por el codo y le llevo a la pista - Aqui nadie te vera, y podras sentirte mucho más confiado.  
  
Pero eso no era lo que Duo trataba de decir, se sentía mal y no se sentía con fuerzas para moverse. Duo se forzó a sonreir, y sintiendo como un peso se le quitaba de los hombros, acepto bailar con más ganas. Y decidió dejar de torturarse con preguntas, cuya respuesta no existia...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- Hilde! - llamo Sally a la muchacha que platicababa amenamente con otra chica, afuera, en el balcón.  
  
- ¿Que sucede Sally?. - pregunto Hilde, y la chica se despidio y se alejo, de nuevo al salón.  
  
- ¿Que haces aqui?  
  
- Sali a tomar un poco de aire fresco. No hay nadie con quien bailar - dijo un poco molesta - O al menos nadie que me guste. Quatre esta demasiado entretenido con Mikou. Noin y Milliardo estan demasiado atentos con los invitados, al igual que tu, que no queda nadie para charlar conmigo.  
  
- Hilde, no seas asi... Pero, ven, quiero que conozcas a los amigos de Duo.  
  
La chica sonrió al reconocer el nombre.  
  
- No sabía que él vendria - dijo contenta - Con él si aceptare bailar, pues tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle, ya que ese dia no pude hacerlo.  
  
Su seño se fruncio al recordar tan desagradable discusión.  
  
- Entonces vamos.  
  
Hilde siguio a Sally, y en cuanto entraron al salón. Sally comenzo a buscar a Duo con la mirada.  
  
- Ahora esta bailando con Treize, asi que tendras que esperar tu turno. - dijo la rubia, observando molesta la escena.  
  
Hilde siguio la mirada de Sally, y se encontro con una imagen que jamás creyo ver. El chico trenzado, que antes viera con ropas de un plebeyo, ahora vestia de forma tan elegante que le hacia ver mas que atractivo, lucia como un hermoso sueño, del que no se quiere despertar por temor a no volver a verlo. No podía confundirlo, esa larga trenza era inconfundible... Deseosa de que la pieza terminara, para acercarse a pedirle a Duo que bailara con ella, Hilde no notó como Sally le tomaba de la mano, sutilmente, y le llevaba a donde estaba Quatre.  
  
- Trowa! - dijo Sally, logrando que el chico alto, saliera de la tan amena conversación que sostenia con el rubio, y le mirara fijamente - Quiero presentarte a Hilde Schbeiker. Querida, Hilde. Es un amigo de Duo, Trowa Barton.  
  
Hilde sonrió ante la presencia del alto, hizo una reverencia y le ofrecio su mano. Trowa la beso para después sonreirle. Hilde quedo simplemente encantada al ver a otro chico tan atractivo. Sus ojos esmeraldas eran profundos, su rostro sonriente era hermoso. Y ahora no sabia decidir si esperar a que Duo terminara de bailar, o pedirle a Trowa, ahi mismo, que bailaran.  
  
- Mira, aqui viene Wufei - anuncio Sally, sin lograr que la atención de Hilde se desviara del rostro del alto - Hilde, él es Wufei Chang.  
  
El nombre le desconcerto, pero la persona lo hizo aun más. En cuanto Hilde volteo para encontrar a la persona dueña de ese nombre, y dueña del mayor enfado que alguna vez pudo llegar a sentir, pudo notar como la furia regresaba y su rostro se teñia ligeramente rojo ante la ira. Pero quedo pasmada y asombrada al no encontrar al chico tan antipatico que llego a conocer.  
  
Los ojos negros se clavaron en los morados, haciendole perderse en esa mirada tan profunda. Su rostro paso del rojo de la ira, al sonrojo de la timidez. Hilde no podía creer como es que ese chico, podia lucir tan atractivo. Aquella piel blanca, resaltaba únicamente el intenso cabello negro. Su porte era elegante, su rostro era serio y frio, su mirada era orgullosa... Todo en él le habia encantado... Pero se sentia ofendida, pues ese chico tan arrogante, se habia volteado y ahora ni siquiera la miraba... Y al ver como era ignoraba, la ira regresaba con mayor intensidad.  
  
- Wufei, quiero presentarte a mi otra protegida. Hilde Schbeiker  
  
Wufei miro a Sally sin atreverse a voltear a ver a la chica frente a él. ¿Como era posible que una chica tan gritona, y tan mandona, podia llegar a lucir tan bella?... Y Wufei se frustro por ese pensamiento... ¿Bella?  
  
- Ah!. Hilde ¿Por que no bailas con Wufei?  
  
Hilde volteo a verla confundida, y enfadada... No, ella no iba a bailar con un chico que le provocaba furia... No!!... Y lo unico que recibio fue una sonrisa por parte de la rubia, dandose cuenta de que al negarse solo provocaria que Sally insistiera.  
  
Por su parte, Wufei estuvo a punto de protestar, estuvo a punto de iniciar una guerra verbal, y todo para disgustar a la persona que tanto le fastidiaba. Pero al voltear y encontrarse con los ojos esmeraldas, recordo, irritado, la promesa que le habia hecho a Catherin:  
  
"- Wufei! - le habia llamado Catherin, antes de subir al carruaje - Prometeme que no molestaras a nadie. Y sobre todo, no haras enfadar a la chica del otro dia. No me gusta que tengas problemas con ella."  
  
"- Es ella la que tiene problemas conmigo - habia dicho él molesto - Yo nunca le he dicho nada que no sea verdad."  
  
"- Pero por esta noche, por favor guarda compustura. No la hagas enfadar. Tratala bien"  
  
¿Tratarla bien?... ¿Como iba a tratarla bien, si cada vez que los ojos morados se fijaban en él, podia notar como la mirada centellaba?. No le habia contestado a Catherin, pero habia aceptado. ¿Por que?. Ni él mismo sabia, pero habia pensado que no iba a encontrarla, que en toda la noche no iba a verla... Al parecer se habia equivocado. No sabía si estar contento o frustrado... Un momento ¿Por que tenia que estar contento?... No, el estaba frustrado y enojado.  
  
Suspirando interiormente, Wufei sonrio y le tendio la mano a la chica. Hilde le miro incredula, y desconfiada. ¿Que era lo que intentaba hacer? ¿Humillarla? ¿Hacer que ella pareciera la mala cuando se negara a bailar con él? ¿Ponerla en verguenza ante todos sus conocidos?... Ja, si eso es lo que intentaba entonces se llevaria una decepción. Si él podia ser amable, ella tambien, y haber quien resultaba vencedor!  
  
Dispuesta a ser la ganadora, en un juego inexistente, Hilde sonrió amablemente, y de forma sincera, hasta donde la sinceridad podia llegar, ante aquel ambiente tenso entre ellos dos. Y con paso firme fue directamente hacia el centro de toda la multitud.  
  
- Veo que ustedes se han estado divirtiendo - comento Sally mirando felizmente a los chicos que se habian mantenido aparte - La cena pronto estara lista, y todos pasaremos al comedor. Joven Trowa, espero que me conceda una pieza antes de terminar la noche. Aunque tal vez guste más de bailar con Quatre.  
  
La mujer, sonriente, se alejo dejandolos a ambos sonrojados y confundidos y por breves instantes las palabras huyeron de sus mentes, dejando unicamente una sensación extraña...  
  
- Quatre - dijo una voz haciendo que ambos voltearan - ¿Donde esta Heero?  
  
- Señorita Mikou, no lo se. ¿No estaba con usted? - pregunto Quatre a la mujer que se acercaba.  
  
Mikou suspiro irritada ante la pregunta.  
  
- Tu mismo lo has dicho: Estaba - dijo de forma grosera, viendo a Quatre duramente - Y si aun estuviera conmigo, no me molestaria en venir aqui y preguntar por él. Tengo muchas cosas más importantes que hacer.  
  
Trowa se molesto ante el tono que la mujer ocupaba. Y sobre todo por la mirada desdeñosa que le dirigia a Quatre.  
  
- Entonces, señorita, creo que deberia ir a buscarlo. - dijo calmadamente - Y le sugiero que deje de ser tan grosera y desconsiderada. Después de todo, Quatre no tiene la obligacion de estar vigilando a Heero, para gusto suyo o de cualquiera. Si usted esta tan interesada en él, usted deberia estar pendiente de a donde va. Aunque a nadie le gusta que le vigilen.  
  
La furia de Mikou estalló. Sus puños se aferraron a sus costados, como si hubiera sido insultada. Su rostro palidecio y se contrajo por la furia. Sus ojos brillaron mortalmente, y miraron despreciativamente a Trowa. Su boca no se abrio por el unico hecho de que su garganta se habia secado ante las palabras, tan duras, tan groseras, y sobre todo tan ciertas, de aquel chico... Por su familia, por las personas ahi presentes, se contuvo y no dijo nada. O al menos eso fue lo que se dijo a si misma. Porque la verdad, era que la mirada esmeralda, le hizo pensar dos veces antes de decir algo de lo que se fuera arrepentir. Mikou dio media vuelta y fue en busca de Relena.  
  
- Gracias! - dijo el chico rubio después del silencio incomodo  
  
- No hay de que. Pero no creo que debas dejar que ella te hable de esa manera. - respondio Trowa.  
  
- Creo que si, pero me cuesta trabajo enfrentar a las personas.  
  
Trowa le miro fijamente, logrando que las mejillas de Quatre se encendieran.  
  
- Sobre todo, a las que te coquetean - fue un comentario que Trowa dejo salir, sin darse cuenta de lo que decia.  
  
Queria saber si ese era el motivo por el cual, Quatre, habia actuado de esa forma cuando vio a Yun aquella noche en la casa. Y no solo esa noche, Wufei les habia contado acerca de su extraña conducta, cuando Yun le habia acompañado. Una extraña curiosidad se habia apoderado de su mente. Y Quatre le miro sorprendido y nervioso. Los ojos esmeraldas eran cautivadores.  
  
- Si, tal vez - dijo desviando la mirada - Nadie nunca antes lo habia hecho de forma tan clara. Y Yun es algo... diferente...  
  
El comentario molesto a Trowa. ¿Que sintió?. Ni él mismo lo supo.  
  
- ¿Por que? - le pregunto  
  
- Es dificil decirlo. Pero hasta ahora jamás habia conocido a una persona asi. Aunque hubo una vez, cuando Hilde cumplio 16 años, que algo parecido sucedio. - rió al recordar algo gracioso - No tiene importancia. Esa vez fue Sally quien me ayudo.  
  
- ¿Que sucedio? - pregunto Trowa curioso  
  
Quatre le miro sonriente, y al parecer divertido, pero con el sonrojo cubriendo su rostro.  
  
- Habia un chico, que decia quererme. Le insistio a su padre para que convenciera a Sally de casarnos - la inquietud de Trowa aumentó. - Pero Sally se nego rotundamente, aun cuando ella misma admitia que era una gran familia, nobles, amables y excelentes personas.  
  
- ¿Por que no acepto? - pregunto Trowa, entre confundido y enfadado  
  
- Nunca ha querido decirmelo. En cuanto escuchó la respuesta, de si queria casarme con ese chico, se mantuvo firme y no cambio de parecer, aunque me lo pregunto en varias ocasiones. Dermail me ha comentado un par de veces, que incluso se ha negado a la peticion de Treize.  
  
- ¿Cual petición? - cuestionó de nuevo Trowa, sintiendose cada vez más extraño... Entre triste y alegre, entre desilusionado y esperanzado.  
  
- De que me case con Heero - Y las mejillas se tiñieron de un suave y exquisito color carmin, que provocaron una extraña sensación en el cuerpo del alto - Dermail tampoco entiende cual es la renuencia de Sally para que acepte.  
  
Quatre suspiro largamente. Para después proseguir con su relato:  
  
- Ha tenido varias peleas con Dorothy por el mismo asunto, pero no por Treize... Dorothy quiere que me case con uno de los primos lejanos de Dermail, y aunque a mi no me agrada la idea, es curioso que Sally opine de la misma manera, aun cuando ha aceptado incontables veces que otro matrimonio con esa familia seria más que beneficioso para todos. Hay veces que se muestra desilusionada cuando me pregunta acerca de ese compromiso y yo no he cambiado de opinión. Pero cuando alguien le ha preguntado el porque de su terquedad, ella no quiere contestarle a nadie. Dice que llegado el momento se explicara... Ni siquiera a mi, ha querido decirmelo. Aunque sonrie cada vez que se lo pregunto.  
  
Quatre se extraño de que Trowa se quedara callado. Siempre que él hacia algun comentario, Trowa le contestaba con otro, divertido e inteligente, y viceversa. Y esas eran las charlas que disfrutaba y las cuales le encantaban. Pero ahora, los ojos esmeraldas no estaban fijos sobre él, como sucedia siempre que platicaban, estaban perdidos entre la multitud, en la nada... Y Quatre se sorprendio de darse cuenta que extrañaba que la mirada esmeralda estuviera sobre de él.  
  
- ¿Sucede algo, Trowa? - pregunto preocupado Quatre, y Trowa volteo a verle.  
  
Su corazón se oprimio al notar el brillo triste que dominaban los ojos esmeraldas. Melancolicos y decaidos, le traspasaron el alma como dagas largas y finas... ¿Habia dicho algo malo?... Y Quatre temió haber hablado de más...  
  
La sonrisa de Trowa no le animo, el brillo de aquellos ojos no regreso. Y el comenzó a sentirse culpable.  
  
- Conque aqui estaban! - exclamo una voz alegre  
  
Milliardo se acerco, y los ojos esmeraldas se clavaron en los azules que se acercaban. Quatre ya no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle acerca del porque de su tristeza.  
  
- ¿Donde se encuentra Noin, Milliardo? - pregunto el rubio  
  
- Oh!, esta bailando. No ha querido detenerse en toda la noche, y yo necesito un descanso. Y ya que los veo por aqui, me gustaria hablar con tu amigo, Quatre, si tu me lo permites.  
  
El chico rubio sonrió y la platica de Milliardo comenzó. Pero Quatre no despego su mirada de los ojos esmeraldas, esperando que el brillo regresara...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Una larga, y dura, guerra de miradas, absorbia toda la concentración de ambos chicos. Giraban al compas de la musica, pero sin dejar de verse. Combatiendo en silencio, deseando ganar algo todavia indefinido.  
  
Y con el brillo de sus ojos, desafiantes y orgullosos, y la sonrisa impresa en sus rostros. Eran felices y alegres, ignorantes del porque. Asi bailaban Hilde y Wufei. Ninguno de los dos habia hecho un comentario desagradable, de hecho no habian dicho palabra desde que se encontraran. Sonreian, como si la sonrisa les garantizara la victoria. Como si la amabilidad les trayera un regalo inesperado... Ambos deseosos de conseguirlo.  
  
¿Quien seria el ganador?...  
  
¿Importaba? Si, para ellos si. En ese momento, en lugar de la lucha verbal, de una lucha de palabras, de hostilidad y agresión, la batalla era silenciosa, de miradas, profundas y retantes...  
  
Parecia extraño, pero era una batalla de amabilidad. Perdia aquel que se atreviera a decir algo hiriente, algo desagradable... Y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ser derrotado, su orgullo, ese orgullo que les cegaba, no les permitia perder ante la persona que tenian enfrente.  
  
Aunque lo más curioso era que los dos miraban con sinceridad... Como si de un momento a otro, acabaran de conocerse, como si jamás algo ofensivo hubiera salido de sus bocas. Tal como sucedio ese dia en aquella tienda, cuando ambos habian quedado cautivados por el otro, antes de saber quienes eran en verdad...  
  
Wufei se sentia nervioso al sentir al pequeño cuerpo cerca de él, además de que ese rico perfume le embriagaba. Y los ojos morados le veian con brillo, con alegria y él no entendia porque. Sentia como sus manos comenzan a sudar ante el contacto, y como su garganta tragaba con dificultad, evitando quedarse seca.  
  
Hilde se sentía... ella no sabia como se sentia. Nerviosa, triunfadora, alegre, o que. Todas las emociones se iban tan rápido como aparecian. Se sentia confundida por no saber lo que ese chico pretendia, alegre al ver que la trataba amablemente, nerviosa por... por todo... Y esos eran solo algunos de sus sentires. Aun no lograba decifrar los demás. Asi que decidida a no seguir en aquel silencio, intento decir algo:  
  
- No sabia que ustedes iban a venir - dijo Hilde intentando hacer conversación, y escuchandose franca y divertida.  
  
- Ni yo tampoco - fue la respuesta de Wufei, recuperando la postura y logrando desviar de su mente todos aquellos pensamientos demasiado extraños - La idea fue de Quatre, y me vi solo al tratar de oponerme.  
  
- ¿No te gustan estas fiestas? - pregunto Hilde sin cambiar de tono  
  
- No mucho. Al menos este tipo de fiestas, no.  
  
- ¿Por que?  
  
Wufei se encogio de hombros, sin decir nada más. No tenia nada más que decir.  
  
El silencio regreso, y Hilde se sintió confundida. No sabía si queria pelear, o permanecer en aquel estado tan silencioso y extrañamente tranquilo. Le desquiciaba no saber lo que Wufei pretendia, y trataba de pensar en todos los insultos posibles, si es que llegara a necesitarlos. Ella no caía en la trampa de la amabilidad... No era posible que de un dia para otro, ese chico hubiera cambiado, y sobre todo con ella... No, algo se traia entre manos.  
  
No obstante, las cavilaciones de Hilde eran demasiado duras. Wufei solo bailaba, sin tramar un plan malevolo para desacreditarla. Desconcertado por la amabilidad de la chica. Y consciente de la promesa que habia hecho. Aunque se cuestionaba si en verdad era por la dichosa promesa, o era solo porque de alguna manera queria disculparse con esa chica.  
  
Hilde volteo a verlo, tratando de descifrar los profundos ojos negros, tratando de desenmascararlo, y sin darse cuenta se perdio en aquella mirada. Wufei al verla fijamente, no pudo evitar el sonreir, y esa sonria provoco una reacción instantanea en el rostro de la chica. Las mejillas se colorearon, y se vio obligada a desviar la mirada.  
  
En cuanto la pieza termino, ellos se separaron, indecisos a lo que harian... Sin embargo el deseo estaba presente. Una pieza más...  
  
- Disculpe - se escucho la voz de una chica más joven  
  
La pequeña hizo una inclinación, pidiendo silenciosamente que bailara con ella, y al verla, Hilde se alejo rápidamente, confundida y enojada. Aunque ella no comprendia el porque de su enfado, si deberia estar contenta de que ya no tenia que bailar con ese chico tan antipatico... Y mientras Wufei le veia alejarse, tomo la mano de la pequeña y comenzo una nueva pieza, todavia extrañado de lo que habia sucedido.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- Asi que aqui te escondiste  
  
La voz clara, con cierto tono divertido, detuvo los recuerdos de Heero. Los ojos cobaltos se fijaron en el hombre que acababa de entrar. Se recargo en el sillón, y trato de ocultar el libro que sostenia.  
  
- ¿Que deseas Milliardo? - pregunto friamente  
  
- Todos preguntan por ti. Mikou ha hecho todo un alboroto acerca de tu desaparición, y Relena me ha insistido en que te busque. Asi que aqui estoy. ¿Quieres bajar por favor?  
  
Heero resoplo enfadado, pero no se movió.  
  
- ¿Que haces? - pregunto Milliardo, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones cercanos.  
  
Y antes de que Heero pudiera contestar, el libro que sostenia fue tomado por la mano de Milliardo, y este le hojeo con calma y curiosidad.  
  
- ¿Vas a decirme porque tanto misterio, o vas a dejarme con la duda? - dijo de pronto, cerrando el libro y viendolo fijamente - Has estado actuando muy extraño.  
  
Heero le ignoro, se levanto y se dirigio a la puerta.  
  
- Heero! - llamo Milliardo, levantandose y siguiendolo  
  
No hubo contestación, y suspirando le siguio escaleras abajo. En cuanto aparecieron en la puerta, Heero pudo escuchar la voz que hace tanto reclamara su nombre.  
  
- Heero! - dijo la chica feliz y alegre - Me alegra verte!. Vamos, baila conmigo. - suplico y le miro seductoramente.  
  
Pero en respuesta recibio una mirada fria y penetrante. Mikou no se dejo intimidar, y Milliardo notando la situación en la que se encontraban, decidio intervenir.  
  
- Señorita Mikou. Sería un gran placer para mi, si aceptara bailar conmigo.  
  
Mikou le miro molesta. Y en cuanto iba a desechar la propuesta tan amable, Heero se alejo de ellos, sin prestarle atención siquiera. Para no quedar en verguenza, sonrió y acepto el ofrecimiento.  
  
Heero por su parte, se dirigio a donde antes estaba. Quatre y Trowa aun se encontraban ahi, y Noin, Erick y Relena le hacian compañia. Relena le miro de forma reprobatoria, cuando vio que Mikou no le acompañaba.  
  
- Heero - le dijo en cuanto estuvo cerca - Quieres dejar de ser tan frio. Concedele una pieza a Mikou. Ella no quiere otra cosa más que bailar contigo.  
  
Heero clavo su mirada en ella, pero sin decir nada.  
  
- Relena, dejalo - se escucho una voz cercana. Milliardo llego a acompañarlos - Mikou tiene muchos pretendientes, y muchos desean bailar con ella.  
  
Todos fijaron su mirada en la mujer que ahora bailaba con otro hombre, de gran estatura, y rostro bondadoso. Sin notar como la sonrisa de la chica era forzada y falsa.  
  
- Si Heero no quiere bailar, no puedes obligarlo.  
  
Relena fruncio el entrecejo ante las palabras de su hermano. No dijo nada más, y jalo a su esposo para llevarlo a la pista. Milliardo se acerco a su prometida, y mientras ellos conversaban, Quatre, Trowa y Heero guardaban silencio.  
  
Quatre miraba el rostro serio de Trowa, su semblante no habia cambiado desde que el brillo de sus ojos se perdió, mientras que Trowa miraba fijamente a la nada, pensando, meditando... Y una mirada cobalto, seguia muy de cerca a una de las parejas que aun se encontraba en la pista. O al menos el chico trenzado seguia en ella. Treize ya no le acompañaban, ahora bailaba con otro chico.  
  
Noin sonrió y alejandose de su prometido, poso su mano sobre el brazo de Heero, y con una sonrisa le invito a bailar. Heero le siguio sin decir nada.  
  
- Sabes?. Milliardo me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti, Heero. - dijo Noin, sonriente - Y otras tantas las he escuchado por Sally. Tienes una excelente reputación. Eres un chico bastante atractivo, y muchas damas quieren tenerte a su lado. Pero lo que Milliardo no ha sabido responderme, es porque rehusas casarte con Mikou, o con alguien más. Hilde es un poco agresiva, y Quatre es una adoración, y si tu lo dejaras el podria hacerte muy feliz.  
  
Heero le miro fijamente, sin frialdad en sus ojos, solo confusión.  
  
- Yo no voy a casarme - dijo tranquilamente  
  
- ¿Por que? Hasta ahora solo se te ha sabido de un compromiso, aunque muchos no lo consideran como tal. Después de todo, la familia Maxwell...  
  
Noin calló ante la mirada glacial, que Heero le dedico.  
  
- Creo que no debi decir eso - dijo Noin apenada - Y creo que tampoco me daras la contestación del porque no quieres casarte con Mikou, ¿Cierto?  
  
La mirada de Heero le dio la respuesta.  
  
- En ese caso no insistire. Pero he de decirte que Milliardo esta preocupado por ti. Piensa que has estado un poco deprimido los ultimos dias. Y aunque yo no te conozco lo suficiente, creo que coincido con él.  
  
- Hn! - fue el comentario de Heero, viendo fijamente los ojos morados de Noin.  
  
El silencio se hizo, y Noin pudo ver como los ojos cobaltos se perdian en la multitud. Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando otra voz le interrumpio.  
  
- Me permite esta pieza, Señorita Noin  
  
Noin fue la única que escucho la petición. Una nueva pieza estaba a punto de iniciar, pero ambos habian estado demasiado concentrados en su platica, que no se habian percatado de que seguian de pie, a mitad de la pista.  
  
- Fue un placer, Heero - dijo Noin, antes de alejarse - Espero que pronto podamos hablar con más calma.  
  
No obtuvo respuesta, pues Heero, estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos, que no le escuchó, y mucho menos se había percatado de la presencia del hombre que ahora se alejaba con Noin. Cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba, y que una nueva pieza estaba por iniciar, decidió alejarse de ahí. Pero al girar, para marcharse, se topo con una persona que también había pensado lo mismo, pero que al parecer caminaba en sentido contrario.  
  
Y se sorprendio de ver unos llamativos ojos violetas que le veian con curiosidad. La sonrisa en aquel lindo rostro, le confundio.  
  
- Oh!. Heero lo siento. - dijo Duo cuando la musica empezo a escucharse, lenta y suave - Estaba demasiado distraido buscando a Trowa, que no me fije por donde iba.  
  
Los ojos violetas giraron en todas direcciones en busca de su amigo, para después voltear a ver a Heero de nuevo.  
  
- Lo perdi hace algun rato, y no puedo encontrarlo. ¿Lo has visto?. - pregunto, y sonrio hermosamente - Me supongo que tu tambien pensabas ir a descansar, asi que eres libre de ir. Yo seguire buscando a Trowa.  
  
Sin embargo Heero no se movió, su cuerpo no le respondio. Y Duo, tampoco hizo movimiento alguno de seguir buscando a su amigo. Y pronto se dieron cuenta de que las miradas le seguian fijamente, como reprochandoles que se quedaran en medio de la pista sin hacer nada. Las personas a sus costados murmuraban frases para incitarlos. Y nerviosos y confundidos, se inclinaron ligeramente.  
  
La suave melodia inundo el lugar. Un pieza romantica, fina, y que llenaba de cálidez los corazones, digna de ser escuchada y alabada, comenzo sin prisa... Eran pocas las personas que no se habian unido al baile, aquellos que se quedaron viendo fijamente a las personas que se encontraban en el centro de la pista.  
  
Unos ojos color miel, miraban celosamente la escena que ocurria frente a ella, con el rostro claramente rojo de la ira, y torciendo sus labios en señal de reprobación. Y junto a Mikou, se encontraban los ojos avellanados que miraban con furia lo que estaba sucediendo.  
  
Treize sentía la ira recorriendole, y el temor acompañandole. Sus ojos brillaron en decisión cuando se preparo para interrumpir la escena.  
  
- Ah! Treize. Que bueno que te encuentro - dijo Milliardo acercandose  
  
- ¿Que deseas Milliardo? - cuestiono Treize friamente  
  
- No pense que estuvieras molesto - dijo el rubio tapandole la vista a Treize  
  
- No tengo tiempo para esto Milliardo... ¿Que quieres?  
  
- Solo vengo a preguntarte, si tu, Relena, Mikou y Erick se quedaran aqui, hasta la boda, o si se marcharan para después volver.  
  
- ¿Por que preguntas eso ahora? - pregunto Treize molesto, intentando ver lo que sucedia en la pista.  
  
- Para preparar sus habitaciones. No creo conveniente que ustedes ser marchen. ¿Se quedaran?  
  
Los frios ojos avellanados se clavaron en las personas que bailaban, y con un gruñido contesto.  
  
- Si - dijo toscamente  
  
Milliardo sonrió ante la respuesta, y sin embargo no se movió para dejarlo pasar. Treize se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada... Al menos, no, por ahora. Asi que mientras todo terminaba, comenzo a pensar en lo que haria, cuando viera a Odin, y lo que haria con respecto a Heero. Tenía que pensar en algo...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- ¿Te sientes bien, Trowa? - pregunto Quatre, intentando que el chico alto volviera a ser el de antes.  
  
Por fin los ojos esmeraldas voltearon a verle, y se quedaron fijos en su rostro por eternos minutos. Quatre sintió como el rubor acudia, ante aquella mirada tan profunda. Sonrió nerviosamente, y sus ojos brillaron sin una razón especifica. Pero lograron su cometido. La sonrisa acudio al rostro serio de Trowa, y sus ojos recuperaron el brillo que habian perdido...  
  
Quatre sintió la felicidad al verlo...  
  
Y de nuevo ambos se perdieron de lo que sucedia a su alrededor. Al menos hasta que Sally se acerco a ellos.  
  
- Oh. Quatre. - dijo en cuanto estuvo cerca - Necesito tu ayuda.  
  
- ¿Que sucede?  
  
- No es nada de que preocuparse - respondio al notar el tono preocupado que Quatre le dirigia - Solo que es hora de que pasemos al comedor, y quiero que todo este listo. ¿Puedes venir conmigo?  
  
Quatre asintió y se acerco a Sally, pero ella volteo a ver a Trowa con una sonrisa.  
  
- Lo devolvere en un momento, Trowa - le dijo Sally. Y Trowa le miro con sorpresa - Solo que necesito un poco su ayuda.  
  
Quatre sonrió al chico alto antes de alejarse, y Trowa no le quito la vista de encima, hasta que notó como se perdia trás la puerta. Y fue cuando escuchó una voz conocida.  
  
- Vaya. - dijo Wufei acercandose - Esta noche has hablado más que en ninguna otra. Y me muero de curiosidad al preguntarme cual puede ser la razón.  
  
- No hay razón - contesto serio Trowa  
  
- ¿En serio? - pregunto Wufei incredulo  
  
- Si  
  
- Y aqui esta de nuevo el Trowa que yo conozco. Serio, reservado y poco comunicativo - se burló Wufei, mientras Trowa le dirigia una mirada fria - Parece ser que te gusta estar aqui. Aunque desde el principio aceptaste todo esto, ya que ni siquiera me apoyaste cuando yo me rehusaba a venir.  
  
Trowa le miro fijamente, recordando como es que se habia metido en todo eso. Claro que no iba a decirle a Wufei que él no sabia de lo que estaban hablando, y que ignorante a la situación, habia accedido.  
  
- Y me sorprende ver que tu no te has quejado - dijo el alto, provocando que los ojos de Wufei centellaran - Creo que a ti tambien te ha empezado a gustar todo esto.  
  
- Jamás! - contesto efusivamente - Claro que me he quejado. Solo que Duo y tu, poca atención me han prestado. Si me hubieran escuchado, no estariamos aqui y ahora.  
  
- Y hablando de Duo ¿Donde esta? - pregunto el más alto.  
  
- No lo sé. Después de que lo vi con el hombre que vimos en la entrada, bailo con una chica, luego con otro chico, y no se con quien más, pero entonces lo perdí. Pense que estaba aqui contigo.  
  
- No lo he visto, al menos, no, desde que...  
  
- Desde que comenzaste a platicar con el rubio y te olvidaste que nosotros te acompañabamos - completo Wufei sonriendo. Trowa le miro sin decir nada.  
  
Ambos recorrieron el gran salón en busca de su amigo. Y fue Wufei quien exclamó:  
  
- Alla esta ese tal Treize. Tal vez este con él.  
  
Trowa volteo a ver a Treize, y ambos buscaron a Duo. Pronto siguieron la dirección de la mirada avellanada y se encontraron con algo sorprendente. En medio de la pista, se encontraba el trenzado, sonriendo a la persona que le acompañaba, que no era otro que el chico estoico, el cual tanta curiosidad habia despertado en Wufei. Y al parecer Duo buscaba algo, pues le vieron girar la cabeza rápidamente, pero sin dejar de sonreir.  
  
- Veo que Duo si se ha estado divirtiendo - comento Trowa sin despegar los ojos de la pareja  
  
Pero Wufei permanecio callado... Pensativo...  
  
- Me pregunto porque no bailas ahora - dijo Trowa voltando a ver a Wufei, y viendo de reojo a las damas que estaban cerca de ahi, y reian nerviosas al verlos - Puedo ver que hay muchas damas ansiosas de que las invites.  
  
- Lo mismo te preguntaria - dijo seriamente Wufei clavando su mirada en los ojos esmeraldas. - No has bailado en todo lo que va de la noche, solo has hablado, y hablado, y hablado, tanto o más como lo hace Duo y lo más sorprendente es que con la misma persona.  
  
- No sabia que me estabas cuidando - dijo Trowa serio  
  
- No, pero todas las personas que aqui estan, si. Muchas de las mujeres con las que baile, me preguntaron por ti y por Duo. Y dejame decirte que muchas de ellas tenian intención de pedirte que bailaras con ellas, pero no se atrevian acercarse 'porque te veias demasiado entretenido hablando con el joven Quatre'. - dijo Wufei riendo - Y por lo que vi, asi es. Y ahora te pregunto ¿Donde esta ese chico Winner?  
  
- Su nombre es Quatre - reprocho Trowa, haciendo que Wufei levantara una ceja en señal de asombro - Y fue con Sally a no se que del banquete.  
  
- Asi que te dejaron solo. - se bufo Wufei - Bien, entonces me quedare contigo, evitando que alguien más se acerque para pedirme que baile con ella, estoy cansado y lo que quiero ahora es comer.  
  
Sin embargo las chicas que se acercaron no pensaban irse sin recibir un si por respuesta. Trowa sonrió al ver el rostro de Wufei que evitaba por todos los medios mostrar una mueca, pero su rostro se volvio serio al escuchar la propuesta de otra de las chicas que acaba de llegar.  
  
Y mientras veía la sonrisa en el rostro de Wufei, ofrecio su mano para bailar con la mujer que se habia acercado. Y mientras la musica empezaba, ellos se internaban entre la multitud.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Ajenos al tiempo, ajenos a las personas que los rodeaban, Duo y Heero se movian con gracia. Perdidos en aquellas miradas, tan profundas, y hermosas, una de ellas fria y seria, y la otra brillante y alegre, ambos mostraban la indecisión de lo que estaban haciendo, y la verdad es que no sabian porque lo estaban haciendo.  
  
En cuanto se inclinaron para saludar, sus miradas jamás se despegaron. La musica dejo de escucharse, al menos para ellos. Y una sonrisa nerviosa aparecio en el delicado rostro del trenzado, acompañada de un exquisito color carmín que cubrio sus mejillas. Levantaron su manos, y ambas se unieron, mientras que comenzaban a girar. Pero una corriente les recorria el brazo, lenta e intensa, cuando sus manos entraron en contacto.  
  
Cambiaron el sentido de la vuelta, y poco después se soltaron y volvieron a inclinarse. Duo se acerco para sostener la mano de Heero, mientras la otra se colocaba sobre el hombro de esté. Y los colores aumentaron, al sentir la firme y fuerte mano de Heero sobre su cintura.  
  
Las palabras habian huido de su mente, en ella solo existia aquella sensación embriagadora, y que tanto le deleitaban. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar ante la presencia de aquel chico. Sus labios se secaron, y el tuvo que mojarlos para poder hablar si es que las palabras regresaban. Se movia lenta y suavemente. Sus pasos delicados tenian cautivado a Heero, quien, aunque podia sentir el temblor en el cuerpo del trenzado ante su cercania, podia ver la decisión con la que se movía.  
  
Heero se sentía extraño, fuera de si. Algo se agitaba en su cabeza, cuando veia la delicadeza de aquel rostro, y cuando contemplaba los finos labios rosados que se movian queriendo decir algo, pero sin que nada se escuchara.  
  
¡Que cuerpo tan delicado! ¡Y le maravillaba poder sostenerlo!  
  
¡Que suave era aquella piel!. ¡Y le encantaba poder acariciarla!  
  
¡Que hermoso era aquel rostro! ¡Y le fascinaba tenerlo tan cerca.!  
  
¡Que tierna era aquella mirada!... Y le sorprendia ver que estaba dirigida totalmente a él.  
  
Y sin embargo en su rostro no se mostraba algun pensamiento. Las emociones no habitaban en él. Y aquel semblante frio, duro y severo aun se conservaba, pero sin que eso intimidara y alejara la sonrisa de Duo, ni siquiera para que opacara el brillo de sus ojos.  
  
El silencio no era algo que Duo manejara muy bien, sobre todo porque siempre se ponia tenso ante aquel ambiente. Fue cuando se percato de algo más, en el cuello de Heero brillaba algo. La curiosidad pudo más que él y decidió preguntar.  
  
- ¿Que es eso?  
  
Heero le miro sin comprender a que se referia. Al ver los ojos violetas fijos en su cuello, bajo la mirada y pudo notar como su collar, se dejaba ver ligeramente.  
  
- Un regalo - contesto con voz monotona  
  
- ¿De quien? - pregunto Duo aun más curioso  
  
Y Heero no supo que contestarle. El solo recordarlo era... ¡Iba en contra de todo lo que habia decidido!. Le miro friamente, y Duo entendió que no debia preguntar más. Sin embargo, sus ojos no se despegaron de su cuello. Y aunque solo podía notarse la cadena, le producia curiosidad saber que habria al final de ella. La cadena de plata, hecha especialmente para ese regalo, lucia brillante y hermosa...  
  
Cerro fuertemente sus ojos al sentir la dolorosa punzada en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Y Heero le miro confundido pues habia sentido el tambalear de aquel pequeño cuerpo.  
  
- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto  
  
- Si - dijo Duo sin abrir sus ojos, intentando reestablecerse. En cuanto volteo a verlo la sonrisa estaba de nuevo en su rostro, y no habia señal alguna de dolor en sus ojos - Creo que tengo hambre - comento divertido...  
  
El silencio volvió a hacerse, y Duo evito por todos los medios voltear a ver aquella cadena. Sus ojos estaban cerrados ligeramente, mirando el piso, y tratando de no pensar y no temblar. No le habia gustado lo que habia visto, ni mucho menos lo que habia escuchado...  
  
Después de las imagenes mudas, y felices que habia tenido toda esa noche. En ese momento su cuerpo temblaba ante la voz de sus pesadillas. Esa voz habia sonado más fuerte, y fiera, alterandole los nervios como nunca antes lo habia hecho. La imagen era solo de muerte. Muchas de las personas que habia visto durante toda la noche, sonrientes y alegres, yacian en un bosque sin vida... Un terror, inexplicable, le dominaba la mente, y sentía lagrimas en el borde de sus ojos. ¿Por que?... Se preguntaba... Eso no tenía sentido alguno. No lo tenía!!  
  
Duo apretó fuertemente los ojos, e instintivamente hizo lo mismo con sus manos. Y Heero solo pudo levantar una ceja ante tal acción. ¿Que le sucedia al trenzado?... Temblaba sin razón aparente... ¿Por que?  
  
- ¿Estas bien? - volvió a preguntar, y Duo al escucharla, recordo donde estaba y con quien estaba.  
  
Movió la cabeza diciendo que si, pero sin voltear a verlo. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Esas escenas, eran solo producto de su imaginacion, la falta de comida, y el cansancio las provocaban. El nerviosismo las alentaban. Nada de lo que veía era real... Nada!!...  
  
Duo respiro profundamente. Y al sentir el aire oxigenar sus pulmones se sintió mucho mejor, la mente se le despejo, y el temblor se detuvo. Tenía que pensar en algo más, distraerse con otra cosa. Asi que esforzandose para no quedarse callado, le dijo:  
  
- Creo que este no es el mejor momento para decir esto. - comenzo con nerviosismo impreso en su voz, aunque acompañado de un claro tono alegre, pero tambien con temblor en sus palabras - Pero creo que no encontrare otro momento para hacerlo. Y es que me he quedado con la duda, y yo odio quedarme con la duda. Y bueno... Me gustaria saber que paso después.  
  
- ¿Con que? - dijo Heero, sorprendiendose de escuchar su tono calmado, cuando todo su interior, extrañamente, temblaba. Y extrañandose de que el trenzado actuara tan raro.  
  
- Pues con el libro. ¿Con que más? - dijo Duo sonriendo - Deseo saber que le paso a Owen, y a su pueblo. ¿Ling murió? - ese era el nombre del eterno amor de Owen - ¿Owen llego a tiempo?  
  
- No lo se - contesto sinceramente Heero, ya que solo habia contemplado el libro, sin atreverse a leerlo.  
  
- ahaa! - suspiro desilusionado Duo. Se quedo callado algunos minutos, para después sonreir nerviosamente de nuevo y ver a Heero con deseo en aquellos ojos violetas - Bueno... Entonces... Podria pedirte otro favor  
  
- Hn!  
  
- Podrias, claro que si ya lo terminaste, o de lo contrario no molestare más, pero podrias prestarme el libro - dijo quedamente, y era probable que nadie le hubiera escuchado.  
  
Heero callo ante tal petición. Si bien, era cierto que él no lo habia leido desde ese día, tambien era cierto que no queria leerlo solo... Por extraño que pareciera, queria volver a leer para alguien. Lo cual le sacaba de quicio, porque no lograba entender ese tipo de pensamiento.  
  
- Aun no lo termino - dijo Heero sin entender el porque lo habia dicho. Un extraño deseo habia aparecido, un deseo que ni él mismo se atreveria a aceptar... Pero tenía que ver con el anhelo escondido que implicaba el regreso del trenzado.  
  
- Ouh! - expreso Duo con su rostro desilusionado  
  
Y Heero se estremecio ante la idea que le cruzaba la cabeza. Descabellada, insensata y sobre todo, para él, absurda. ¿Era posible que su mente le traicionara, pensando que queria pedirle al chico trenzado que regresara para que él pudiera leerle?... Eso era más que ilogico. Él ni siquiera necesitaba eso!!!... No!!!  
  
Pero el corazón se le encogio al ver la tristeza en aquel lindo rostro. ¿Podía ser tan cruel como para negarle algo que él ni siquiera iba a ocupar? ¿Podía ser tan egoista al decirle que podría leerlo, si venía y lo leía con él?... Y ahi estaba de nuevo ese pensamiento que le frustraba... Le frustraba porque sabía que eso era lo que queria, cuando nunca antes se habia visto en una situación parecida.  
  
- Entonces creo que tendre que esperar - dijo de nuevo la dulce voz del trenzado.  
  
Heero le miro duramente, y frunció el entrecejo ante sus palabras, confundido de la paciencia del trenzado, cuando antes habia demostrado que no tenía. Y lo único que Duo hizo ante aquella mirada, fue sonreir... La sonrisa más divina, llamativa y hermosa que nunca antes viera... O al menos, ese fue el pensamiento fugaz en la mente de Heero.  
  
Y esos pensamientos confundieron a Heero. Su cuerpo le traiciono, y todo su ser temblo ante la sonrisa. Aquellos ojos fríos, dejaron de mirar de forma tan dura, para mostrar confusión y sorpresa. Sus labios se secaron por el nerviosismo. Y una electrizante punzada, nacio en su estomago y recorrio todo su cuerpo, tensandolo y llenandolo de la misma sensación embriagadora que antes ya habia tenido. Sus nervios se erizaron, y fueron conscientes de la dulce piel que sostenia, del hermoso rostro que veía, del delicado cuerpo que le acompañaba... La corriente electrica se enredo en su espina dorsal, adormeciendole los sentidos, dejando de escuchar lo que el trenzado le decía.  
  
Y Heero se odio por dejarse dominar por tales insignificancias, según los llamaba él. Sobre todo, por el nudo que le obstruyo el fluir de las ideas, y que le alejó de la parte coherente de sus pensamientos, dejandolo unicamente a merced de sus instintos. Oh, Dios!!... ¿Tenia él la culpa, de que aquellos labios húmedos, se vieran tan tentadores?. ¿Era solo una ilusión, provocada por la falta de comida y el exceso de luz, o por que el trenzado lucia divinamente hermoso?. ¿Por que sus ojos brillaban con felicidad?... ¿Por que?. Era la pregunta a la que Heero se aferraba para no dejarse llevar, para no cometer otra tonteria, como la que ya habia hecho. Pero todo parecia estar en su contra, todo le incitaba hacerlo, el ambiente, el lugar, el momento... Todo le decía que lo hiciera. Y él lo deseaba, muy en el fondo, pero lo hacia. Deseaba besarlo ¿Sería un crimen, si lo hiciera?...  
  
- ¿Heero? - ni siquiera despertó ante la voz que se escuchaba preocupada y que le miraba de igual forma. Los pensamientos lógicos habian huido. - ¿Estas bien?  
  
Duo no entendía la mirada de Heero. No parecia escucharle, se veía distante, y perdido. Como si luchara consigo mismo, pero ¿Por que?... El cuerpo del trenzado se estremecio al ver el destello en los ojos cobalto. Tan parecido al que habia visto aquel día en la torre. Sus labios temblaron, tratando de hablar, y tratando de impedir lo que temía que se avecinaba... ¿Temer?. No, no temía a lo que sabía que iba a suceder, temía volver a ver la mirada de aquella vez... Pero queria volver a sentir aquella electrizante sensación recorrerlo...  
  
La musica se detuvo, pero ellos no se soltaron. Perdidos en las profundidades de aquellas miradas, los aplausos se oyeron lejanos, dejaron de escuchar la voz que ahora hablaba, dejaron de sentir el ambiente que les rodearon... Pero desgraciadamente, no pudieron ignorar la voz que les hablo, ni mucho menos la mano que tomo el brazo del trenzado, y que lo hizo retirar la mano del hombro de Heero...  
  
- Oh!, joven Duo - dijo Treize con un brillo fiero en sus ojos, pero hablando lo más tranquilamente que su ira lo permitiera - Me permite acompañarlo al comedor. Es hora de la cena.  
  
Duo no comprendio del todo sus palabras. Pero con una rápida mirada al salón se dio cuenta de que todas las personas se preparaban para salir... Sally se encontraba en la entrada, sonriendoles a todos, e indicandoles el camino al comedor.  
  
Un confundido Duo, solto a Heero y dejo que Treize le acompañara.  
  
- Gracias... - murmuro Duo antes de alejarse, y Heero le miro sin nada que se reflejara en sus ojos, ni nada que saliera de sus labios.  
  
El chico estoico aun no salía del trance en el que habia entrado, era demasiado pronto como para poner sus pensamientos en orden, como para que su cabeza funcionara coherentemente de nuevo. Nada de lo que escucho le regreso a la realidad. Ni siquiera cuando tomaron su brazo, y le obligaron a caminar, lograron que él reaccionara.  
  
- Vamos Heero - habia dicho Mikou, mientras le llevaba al comedor - Te permitire que me acompañes.  
  
La chica no se mostraba nada contenta ante el exceso de tiempo que el trenzado se habia permitido sujetar a 'su' Heero. ¿Quien se creia?... Y sus ojos centellaron al ver al chico que caminaba frente a ella acompañado de Treize.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Las dos mesas largas, que habian sido acomodadas en el amplio comedor, estaban arregladas de forma elegante y llamativa. Los candelabros alumbraban la mesa, y la gran lampara que colgaba del techo brillaba provocando cientos de sombras en el piso frio del castillo.  
  
Sally tomó asiento en la cabecera de la primera mesa, y Quatre en la de la otra. Los invitados se sentaron alrededor de ellos. Aunque Sally insistio en que los amigos de Quatre se sentaran junto a ella, para poder hablar con ellos. Asi que tuvo que aceptar, muy a su disgusto que Treize tambien se sentara ahi. Heero, mientras tanto, fue llevado por Mikou a la mesa de Quatre, para hacer compañia a Noin y su prometido, a Relena y a Erick...  
  
Wufei centró inmediamente su atención en la comida. Agradeciendo que tanto baile terminara. Y tan concentrado estaba que no notaba como una curiosa mirada morada le veía a cada minuto, para después desviar el objeto de su atención. Era como si los ojos morados tuvieran vida propia, y a cada segundo fueran a posarse sobre el atractivo chico que estaba sentado en la mesa, una sillas más a su derecha, justamente enfrente. Hilde no entendía ese tipo de reacciones de las que ultimamente se veia presa. Sentía curiosidad y a la vez enfado, alegria y a la vez furia. Y desgraciadamente sus ojos no le dejaban, ni cuando bailaba, ni ahora que veia la comida con tanta felicidad... Y al verlo asi, no pudo evitar una sonrisa.  
  
Al darse cuenta de lo que hacia, Hilde se reprocho mentalmente su débilidad. Y sobre todo, su confianza. Tenia que haber alguna razón para que ese chico tan antipatico se portara tan bien con ella. Pero ¿Cual?...  
  
- Linda Hilde, ¿Que sucede? - pregunto Sally cariñosamente después de dar indicaciones a las doncellas, que se preparaban para servir el banquete.  
  
Hilde agito su cabeza en negacion, y con una ligera sonrisa, le dijo:  
  
- Nada, Sally. Solo que me sorprendio ver a Duo y a sus amigos.  
  
- Oh, claro. En verdad son chicos muy apuestos - agrego Sally a lo que Hilde tenía pensado decir - He escuchado muchos comentarios agradables acerca de ellos. Muchas damas han deseado ser presentadas.  
  
La atención de Sally fue desviada hacia una doncella, y la mirada de Hilde volvió a divagar por cuenta propia hasta toparse con la escena que no supo que le causo. El chico antipatico reía, y le sonreia seductoramente a la mujer que estaba sentada frente a él. Le sorprendia ver cuan fáciles les era a las mujeres caer en aquella trampa de, obvio coqueteo, y sobre todo viniendo de ese chico tan poco atractivo, y tan, pero tan poco caballeroso...  
  
Wufei sintió la intensa mirada sobre él, y sin dejar de escuchar lo que la linda dama comentaba, giro su rostro para buscar a la persona dueña de aquella mirada. Le sonrió de forma orgullosa cuando vio quien le veía de forma tan insistente. La chica, que estaba sentada junto a Trowa, le veía con algo que él no podía definir, pero se sentía feliz al ver que podía llamar su atención. Regreso su atencion a la mujer que estaba junto a Treize, y le sonrió abiertamente...  
  
Hilde sintió como los colores acudían a su rostro. No supo si por timidez, al ver la sonrisa, o por enojo al ver como aquel bobo le ignoraba y le sonreia aun más a la otra mujer. Gruñó para sus adentros ante este pensamiento. Y trato de sonreirle al joven que tenía frente a ella, intentado entablar conversación... No supo porque lo hizo solo lo hizo.  
  
Duo pensó que Treize charlaria con él, pero se sintió mal cuando vio como ese hombre prestaba toda su atención al matrimonio que estaba sentado junto a Wufei. Duo clavo su mirada en la pareja que conversaba amenamente con Treize, y aquella extraña sensación apareció de nuevo. La fuerte punzada le hizo cerrar fuertemente sus ojos.  
  
Al abrirlos noto como las personas que estaban sentadas a la mesa habian cambiado. Excepto Treize que estaba sentado a su lado, y platicaba con la mujer que estaba frente a él. Aquella mujer era la misma que habia visto con el pequeño la segunda vez. El cabello castaño le caía sobre los hombros de forma elegante, y sus ojos brillaban divinamente. Ninguno de los demás en esa mesa se le hacia conocido.  
  
"Helen" escuchó de los labios de Treize, y la mujer frente a él sonrió ampliamente.  
  
- Helen - murmuro Duo perdido en sus pensamientos. Y Treize se tensó al escucharlo.  
  
- ¿Que dijistes, pequeño Duo? - pregunto Treize temiendo su respuesta.  
  
Duo volteo a verlo, y no entendio la pregunta. El temor acompañaba esos ojos violetas, la confusión dominaba en su mente. ¿Que...?  
  
- ¿Pequeño Duo? - pregunto Treize, evitando que Duo siguiera pensando.  
  
Los malos recuerdos desaparecieron, y Duo despertó, el brillo regreso a los ojos violetas, olvidando todo el acontecimiento. Cerro los ojos y sonrió felizmente al hombre a su lado.  
  
- ¿Que decias, Treize? - pregunto.  
  
- Nada  
  
Duo volteó a ver a Trowa, mientras los ojos avellanados le veían fijamente ¿Habia sido producto de su imaginación?. Tal vez... Después de todo, se encontraba demasiado tenso ante aquella situación. Poca importancia le dio, y volteó para ver de nuevo al matrimonio con el que platicaba.  
  
Duo no queria interrumpir a Wufei, pues se veía bastante entretenido con hermosa mujer con la que hablaba. Y al desviar su vista a un costado, y se encontro con un muy pensativo y silencioso Trowa. Los ojos esmeraldas estaban fijos en quien sabe que, porque cuando Duo trato de saber que miraba, no encontro nada para ver.  
  
- ¿Que sucede, Trowa? - pregunto el trenzado, y los esmeraldas se posaron en él.  
  
- Nada - contesto simplemente  
  
- Eso no es cierto. Estas muy callado... Más de lo usual.  
  
- No sucede nada, Duo. No me siento con muchos animos para charlar.  
  
- Eso no era lo que parecia. Con Quatre platicabas muy amenamente. - sonrió Duo con complicidad, logrando que los ojos esmeraldas se abrieran de sorpresa. - ¿Crees que no me di cuenta?. Oh!. Trowa, tampoco me creas tan ingenuo.  
  
La sonrisa aparecio en el rostro del alto, dejando sorprendido a Duo.  
  
- Vaya!. Eso es nuevo - exclamo Duo - Son pocas las veces que te he visto sonreir, si no esta Catherin, claro esta. ¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe?  
  
- No, no puedes - contesto Trowa sin borrar la sonrisa, provocando un puchero en el delicado rostro del trenzado.  
  
- Trowa, Trowa! - recrimino Duo con voz alegre, al ver que Trowa jugaba con él. Era la primera vez que el chico alto le seguia en una de sus conversaciones. - Vamos!. No seas asi conmigo. Dime!.  
  
La sonrisa no desaparecio del rostro de Trowa, y mientras tomaba la copa que estaba frente a él, veía de reojo las expresiones, divertidas, del rostro de Duo.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Ignorante a lo que se decia en su mesa, Heero se concentraba en la comida que estaba frente a él. Mikou estaba sentada a su lado, y platicaba amenamente con Relena, que estaba del otro lado.  
  
- ¿Que sucede? - susurro una voz cerca de su oído, volteo encontrandose con la mirada aqua que le veía sonriente.  
  
No supo que contestarle. Estaba enfadado, y enojado consigo mismo. Pues ahora podía pensar claramente lo que habia estado a punto de hacer, y no le parecia lo correcto. Estaba convencido que eso no volveria a repetirse. Se obligaba a creer en ello, pues no podía dejarse llevar por tontos sentimentalismos...  
  
Quatre no comprendio la mueca que hizo Heero. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que él estaba muy confundido. Suspiro antes de separar sus ojos del chico estoico. La atención de Quatre se fijo, entonces, en la otra mesa, y sonrió al ver a Duo reír tan animadamente mientras Trowa parecía ignorarlo...  
  
- ¿Que ves, Quatre? - pregunto Noin, distrayendo la atención de Quatre  
  
El chico Winner sonrió evitando responder.  
  
- ¿Sabes? Tus amigos son encantadores - dijo Noin sonriente - Claro que son algo timidos. Aunque no he podido hablar con ellos, me han agradado bastante. Ellos son cordialmente invitados a mi boda. Espero verlos ahi.  
  
Quatre sonrió en agradecimiento, para después comentarle:  
  
- Estoy seguro de que les agradara saber sobre la invitación. Pero creo que será dificil convencerlos. No son muy apegados a las fiestas. - respondio Quatre recordando como a Catherin le habia costado trabajo convencer, sobre todo a Wufei.  
  
- Pero Quatre. Estaria contenta si ellos fueran. - insistió Noin  
  
- Ya veremos, Noin. Ya veremos... - dijo Quatre sonriendo amablemente  
  
Y con esas palabras Noin dejo de insistir. Después de todo, ¿Quien sabe lo que puede llegar a suceder, en tan solo unos dias?  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- ¿En serio? - pregunto Sally sorprendida  
  
- Si. Aunque, claro, Trowa jamás lo admitira - respondio Duo, antes de que el chico alto le mirara duramente - Es demasiado reservado. Pero soy fiel testigo de que es un gran musico. Y que toca divinamente.  
  
- Me gustaria escucharte, Trowa - anunció Hilde sonriendo amablemente al joven de ojos esmeraldas  
  
Trowa ya no supo como salir de eso. No le gustaba tocar frente a otras personas que no fueran conocidos. Solo lo hacia de vez en cuando para los niños que el Sr. Duncan cuidaba. Pero ahora, Sally hablaba acerca de tocar frente a todas las personas ahi presentes. E incluso ya habia mandado a que prepararan el piano que se encontraba en el salón.  
  
¿Y quien tenia la culpa?... Duo!!!... El trenzado habia buscado la forma de vengarse al no obtener una respuesta de Trowa, y al haber sido ignorado por este, sobre todo porque la sonrisa del alto nunca habia sido borrada de su rostro. Asi que sin querer, el tema habia salido, y Duo no habia tardado en hablar acerca de las maravillosas habilidades de Trowa, a tal punto que Sally habia quedado encantada con lo que decía.  
  
La cena estaba a punto de terminar, y el nerviosismo de Trowa aumentaba. Escuchaba atentamente lo que Hilde comentaba, aunque el que respondia era Duo. La cena terminaria con un brindis por la pareja, y un discurso por parte de Sally. En cuanto terminara, Sally le arrastraria para que tocara.  
  
Después de los aplausos que siguieron al discurso, Sally se acerco a Trowa. El chico alto se levanto y le ofrecio su mano para acompañar a la mujer hasta el salón. Mientras que los demás invitados les seguian satisfechos y felices, exclamando mil maravillas acerca del banquete.  
  
Treize no acompañaba a Duo, por el simple hecho de que Hilde le habia ganado la petición. Pero lo vigilaba de cerca, e intentaba alejarlo de Heero, quien venía detrás de ellos, acompañando a Mikou. Ni queria imaginarse que hubiera sucedido si es que él no los hubiera interrumpido... Por suerte ya sabia lo que iba hacer, y tambien sabía que Heero no podría negarse. Y mientras tanto, él tendria que tiempo de hablar con Odin, cuando llegara, y mandarlo a terminar lo que ya habia iniciado...  
  
En cuanto a Sally, hablaria con ella pronto. Y si no permitia que Heero se casara, con Hilde o con Quatre, entonces pensaria seriamente en la opción de comprometerlo con Mikou. Asi que aunque ese Maxwell hubiera aparecido, eso no le afectaba mientras nadie más lo reconociera... Y en cuanto a Heero, él era solo un niño cuando todo eso sucedio, y era poco probable que en sus recuerdos se encontrara algo sobre la familia de Duo. No, no, Heero no podría saberlo...  
  
- Duo ¿Que sucede? - pregunto Quatre, acercandose a Duo, que hablaba animadamente con Hilde  
  
A decir verdad solo los que habian estado en la mesa de Sally sabían a donde se dirigian y porque lo hacian. Asi que Quatre y los demás, no tenian idea.  
  
- Quatre! - exclamo Hilde al verlo - Trowa va a tocar.  
  
La sonrisa en el rostro de Duo se lo confirmo, y el deseo de escucharlo le devoro la mente. Con paso presuroso camino entre la multitud, intentando ser de los primeros en llegar, siendo seguido muy de cerca por Duo y Hilde, que comentaban acerca de las capacidades de Trowa.  
  
La gente se reunió alrededor del piano, y otras tantas llevando las copas de la cena, se mantuvieron un poco lejos de tal espectaculo, pero curiosos de saber que sucederia... Una de esas parejas era Dorothy y Dermail. La mujer rubia no entendia el porque Sally se comportaba tan bien con ellos. Pero estaba decidida a no acercarse para escuchar a ese muchacho. Aunque Dermail trataba de convencerla, le consentia, y le hablaba con dulzura para que cambiara de opinión.  
  
Duo y Hilde habian tomado un lugar cercano al piano, y conversaban felizmente acerca de todo. La muchacha no podía creer que un chico tan tierno, y lindo como Duo tuviera a un insensato como amigo. Simplemente no entendia, como es que Duo, siendo tan sonriente, y agradable, pudiera soportar a un chico tan antipatico... Le sorprendio la respuesta de Duo, cuando se lo pregunto:  
  
- Si. Wufei es a veces antipatico - habia dicho Duo riendo, divertido al ver la expresión de Hilde - Pero es un gran chico. Si necesitas ayuda, él es el primero en brindartela. Es de una coraza dura, que no deja que nadie se le acerque, pero tiene un corazón, digno de ser amado.  
  
Hilde no entendió que quiso decir.  
  
- Pues ahora no parece tan reservado - comento Hilde molesta, inclinandose un poco para ver a la pareja que reía abiertamente. Y Duo al voltear a verlos, no pudo evitar reir también.  
  
- A Wufei le encanta ser el centro de atención de lindas damas - Y Duo no descubrio el brillo que aparecio en los ojos de la chica - Pero siempre actuara a la defensiva cuando alguien...  
  
Duo no pudo terminar su frase, porque la voz de ese chico se escuchó:  
  
- ¿De quien hablas, Duo? - pregunto Wufei acercandose, acompañado de la hermosa mujer con la que tan amenamente habia hablado durante la cena.  
  
- Oh!. - Duo no supo que contestarle. - De nada, Wufei.  
  
Wufei le miro incredulo, y fue cuando notó a la persona que le acompañaba. No la habia visto desde que habian bailado. De hecho habia tratado por todos los medios no encontrarla de nuevo, pero ahi estaba, y en compañia del trenzado. No pudo definir el brillo de los ojos morados, y lo confundio con una mirada de rechazo y total reprobación.  
  
- ¿Te diviertes? - le pregunto Hilde, con un tono de arrogancia, provocando el enfado de Wufei - ¿Crei que no te gustaban las fiestas?  
  
- No me gustan, cuando no hay nadie que me guste. - fue la respuesta mordaz de Wufei, olvidandose por completo eso de "tratarla bien". No le habia gustado nada, el tono que la chica habia empleado.  
  
- Debí imaginarme esa respuesta - contesto Hilde molesta - Eres demasiado predecible  
  
- Y entonces para que me haces repetirla. Si eres tan inteligente y yo soy tan predecible, deberias ahorrarme la molestia de contestarte - la voz de Wufei sonaba ironica, y eso solo provocaba que la ira de Hilde fuera picada.  
  
- ¿Molestia? - repitió Hilde  
  
- Claro. Crees que es divertido hablar contigo cuando lo unico que haces es ver a las personas...  
  
- Wufei! - llamó Duo, tratando de calmar la situación, viendo como Wufei se disponia a pelear en serio - Recuerda lo que prometiste.  
  
Wufei resoplo enfadado, y se calló al instante. Duo le sonrio para tranquilizarlo, a la vez que decía algo incomprensible, al menos para Hilde. Los ojos morados se alternaban entre uno y otro tratando de descubrir que era de lo que Duo hablaba. ¿Cual promesa?... y ¿Por que ese chico se habia callado ante las palabras de Duo?.  
  
- ¿Que ibas a decir? - pregunto Hilde enfadada de no saber que estaba sucediendo.  
  
- Oh, Wufei! - le llamó la mujer que le acompañaba, y Wufei poso su atención en ella. Tratando de no enfadarse con la chica que le sacaba de sus casillas.  
  
Y Hilde sintió como la ira regresaba. ¡Ese tonto le estaba ignorado! ¡Se atrevia a dejarle sin una respuesta!... Y tan enfadada estaba, que ni se preocupaba por preguntarse porque eso debia molestarle. ¿No deberia alegrarle que ahora ya no tenia que escuchar al chico tan antipatico?  
  
Dermail sonrió ampliamente cuando Dorothy al fin accedió. Y le llevo hasta cerca de la multidud para que pudiera escucharlo. Sally habia soltado a Trowa, y el chico alto ahora se preparaba para comenzar. Nervioso, recorrió con su mirada a las personas ahi presentes, y en cuanto se topo con la mirada aqua, los nervios se esfumaron, dejandole la mente llena de algo incomprensible, pero tan hermoso que le deleitaba...  
  
Cerro sus ojos, y sus dedos se movieron con perfecta sincronia por las teclas. La suave, hermosa y contagiosa melodia alegro el ambiente, una extraña sensación de cálidez domino los corazones... El sentimiento de aquella tonada, era cautivador, arrullante y placentero. Era tanta la pasión contenida, que las mujeres comenzaron a suspirar por la hermosura.  
  
Dorothy quedo pasmada, al escucharle. Esa era una de sus melodias preferidas y jamás la habia escuchado con tanto sentimiento, quedo prendada de la forma de tocar de ese chico. Sally sonreía alegremente al ver el impacto que tenia la canción en las personas a su alrededor. Hilde miraba con gran atención el rostro de Trowa, que si de por si era atractivo, ahora lucia esculturalmente divino. Duo y Wufei contemplaban a su amigo, mientras entonaba una de las piezas favoritas de Catherin, y sonreian al ver el rostro de las demás mujeres, e incluso de algunos hombres, llenos de alegria...  
  
¿Y Quatre?, él no tenía ni palabras para describir como se sentia. Aquella suave melodia le habia alegrado el corazón de forma tan inexplicable, que ni siquiera podia pensar logicamente. Le habia cautivado, más que cautivarle, le habia seducido... ¿Por que?... Esa era una respuesta que su cabeza no podía procesar por el momento... Pero esa sensación era muy parecida a la que se presentaba cuando veía fijamente los ojos esmeraldas, aunque todavía no lograba entender que era...  
  
La pieza termino, y las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar. El salón estallo en aplausos, y felicitaciones. Hilde se adelanto para expresarle su alegria. Noin se acerco y le beso las mejillas. Milliardo tambien le elogio. Y Sally le agradecio infinitamente él no privarlos de tal espectaculo... Incluso Dorothy doblegó su orgullo, y acepto que habia tocado maravillosamente.  
  
Pero para Trowa no era suficiente. No se sentía complacido. Por alguna extraña razón, algo le faltaba para que la felicidad fuera plena, casi siempre sucedia eso, le satisfacia ver a las personas tan emocionadas por algo que él hubiera tocado, pero eso no le llenaba...  
  
Fue entonces que al girar su rostro, para agradecer con una reverencia a los invitados, se encontro con la mirada aqua que brillaba sin razón aparente. Perdido en aquel mar de dulzura, Trowa, por primera vez, se sintió complacido consigo mismo y sintió la dicha de lo que habia hecho... Sonrió sinceramente, y se inclino para agradecer.  
  
Y Quatre le devolvió la sonrisa, ansioso de decirle cuan hermoso habia sido. Aunque dudaba, seriamente, que pudiera hablarle, sintiendose tan nervioso como se sentía.  
  
Mikou, habia permanecido apartada del espectaculo, acompañando a Heero, pero miraba embelesada al guapo joven que agradecia a la multitud sus aplausos. Treize se les habia unido, para evitar cualquier encuentro desagradable, segun pensaba él.  
  
- Oh! - exclamo Mikou emocionada - Fue hermoso!!!  
  
- Tengo que admitir que asi lo fue - afirmo Treize, mientras Heero permanecia en silencio y sin nada que ver realmente. - El hermano del joven Duo, toca esplendidamente.  
  
Heero volteo a verle al escucharlo.  
  
- ¿Hermano? - inquirio Mikou - ¿De quien, Treize?  
  
- Del joven Duo, el hermoso chico trenzado que se encuentra junto a Hilde.  
  
- ¿A que familia pertenecen? - volvio a preguntar la mujer.  
  
- A la familia Barton - dijo Treize maliciosamente al percatarse de que tenía la atención de Heero - Si mal no recuerdo, son solo tres en la familia, por lo que Duo me ha contado. Además del primo que tambien les acompaña.  
  
- Ohhh! - exclamo Mikou sorprendida.  
  
Heero fijo su mirada en el chico alto que hablaba con el trenzado.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
La oscura noche se volvió más densa. El aire frio llego con fuerza. Las estrellas brillaron en el firmamento, y la luna mostro su magnificencia una noche más. Era hora de que la fiesta terminara. Y después de la hermosa melodia de Trowa, una pieza más fue escuchada, para que todos pudieran admirar a la feliz pareja bailar.  
  
Y durante ese tiempo, Quatre se vio sin posibilidad de acercarse a Trowa, para felicitarlo, pues las mujeres le rodeaban, además de que él se veía en la obligación de comenzar a llamar a los carruajes para que después de terminado el baile no hubiera problemas en marcharse.  
  
Duo trataba de contestar las preguntas de Hilde. La chica estaba sumamente emocionada, y deseaba conocer más acerca de su familia. Claro que siempre omitia preguntar sobre Wufei, pero no podía impedir que su nombre se escuchara en las contestaciones de Duo.  
  
Cuando las ultimas personas fueron despedidas, y los carruajes dejaron de circular por la camino principal, los unicos que quedaban eran los que vivian en esas tierras, y los que se quedarian a dormir. Es decir, aparte de los que vivian en el castillo, y en el pueblo, estaban Treize, Mikou, y por supuesto Relena y su esposo.  
  
- Es hora de irnos, Quatre - dijo Duo acercandose a él, acompañado de un adormilado Wufei y un serio Trowa - Ha sido un placer venir aqui, agradecemos que nos hayas invitado, pero mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano y Catherin debe estar preocupada.  
  
- De acuerdo, Duo. Y agradecele a Catherin que les haya convencido de haber venido.  
  
Duo le sonrió de forma divertida, mientras ambos contemplaban el rostro enfadado de Wufei. Pero los ojos aqua se desviaron hacia el chico alto. Y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, otra voz se escuchó:  
  
- Y esperamos que nos acompañen en nuestra boda - dijo Noin apareciendo de pronto, y haciendo que Wufei le mirara sorprendido, Trowa confundido, y Duo nervioso al no saber que decir - ¿Verdad, Milliardo?  
  
El hombre rubio aparecio, y sonrió apoyando la idea de su prometida.  
  
- Nos gustaria conocer más a los amigos de Quatre. - afirmó  
  
Los chicos no contestaron, y Noin les dio la posibilidad de pensarlo, aunque dejo claro que no aceptaria un no por respuesta.  
  
- Hasta mañana, Quatre - dijo Duo despidiendose en la entrada - Una gran fiesta, Noin.  
  
- Muchas gracias, Duo. Espero verte pronto  
  
- Hasta mañana - contesto Quatre sonriendole, y afirmando que iria a visitarlos.  
  
Duo comenzo a caminar, seguido de un Wufei cansado, y Trowa vio por ultima vez los ojos aqua antes de dar media vuelta y seguirlos. Habian rehusado usar el carruaje que tan amablemente Quatre les habia ofrecido. Y mientras el chico Winner les veía alejarse, sus ojos fueron a posarse en el cuerpo del alto. Pero su atención fue pronto desviada ante la conversación de Milliardo...  
  
- Yo me diverti - exclamo Duo estirandose ante la noche oscura - Aunque me muero de sueño.  
  
Los chicos permanecieron en silencio. Y Duo volteo a verlos divertido.  
  
- ¿Que? ¿Volveran a ser los mismos chicos serios y poco habladores? - pregunto riendo. - Pense que eso era cosa del pasado. Se vieron...  
  
- Duo. Tengo sueño - interrumpio Wufei bostezando. - Y recuerda que yo no queria venir aqui.  
  
Duo le sonrió y fue cuando se percato de que Trowa parecia no haberle escuchado. Agito su mano frente a su rostro, y el chico alto tardo varios minutos en reaccionar.  
  
- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto viendolo fijamente  
  
- Eso es lo que yo pregunto - respondio Duo fingidamente enfadado - Ni siquiera escuchaste lo que pregunte ¿Que es lo que te sucede?. Has actuado bastante extraño durante toda la noche.  
  
- Eso es lo que a mi me gustaria saber - murmuro el alto, provocando una seña de asombro en el rostro de Duo  
  
- ¿Que dijiste? - le pregunto  
  
- Que debemos darnos prisa. Catherin debe estar esperandonos  
  
Trowa camino más rápido, y Duo tuvo que apresurar el paso para darle alcance, y mientras Wufei les veia discutir, lo que le habia estado molestando, o mejor dicho, intrigando, regreso a sus recuerdos... Los ojos negros se fijaron en Duo, que trataba de llamar la atención de Trowa, sin conseguirlo, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante la escena. Pero entonces recordo el nombre que tanta molestia le estaba causando "Heero"...  
  
Gruñó al no poder recordar donde lo habia escuchado. Pero de que ya lo habia escuchado, eso ni dudarlo!. Su memoria no podia engañarle, pero el problema era que no lo recordaba...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- Les llevare a sus habitaciones - dijo Sally  
  
Y ante tal orden Mikou, Relena y Erick, le siguieron. Noin y Milliardo ya se habian marchado a sus alcobas, al igual que Dorothy y Dermail. Quatre daba las ultimas indicaciones para la limpieza del dia siguiente. Y Hilde se habia ido a su alcoba después de que Duo y sus amigos se habian marchado. Seguian enfadada, sin encontrarle una razón a su enfado.  
  
En cuanto se vieron solos, Treize pidió a Heero hablar en privado, y Heero le llevo a la biblioteca, pues era el lugar más privado que en esos momentos pudieran encontrar.  
  
- Yo he querido hablar contigo, Heero - dijo Treize mostrandose amable, e indicandole que tomara asiento  
  
Heero le miro sin entender.  
  
- Has cumplido la mayoria de edad, y creo conveniente que te hagas cargo de algunas cosas.  
  
Heero alzó una ceja en señal de asombro. Era extraño ver que Treize le dijera eso, después de que le habia dado a entender que no habia nada de lo que pudiera hacerse cargo.  
  
- ¿Como cuales? - pregunto Heero desconfiado  
  
- Tus tierras necesitan supervisión. Ultimamente, con eso de la boda de Relena, y del compromiso de Milliardo, no he tenido tiempo para ir a visitarlas. Seguramente hay muchas cosas por hacer, y los pueblos que se encuentran a sus alrededores tendran muchos problemas. Me gustaria que te hicieras cargo.  
  
- ¿Que hay de las tierras Maxwell? - cuestiono Heero, y un escalofrio helado recorrió a Treize. No obstante, su sonrisa se mantuvo.  
  
- No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Si lo deseas, puedo enviar a otro de mis hombres a hacerse cargo de ellas. No es necesario que tu tengas que cuidar de ambos territorios - pero al ver el destello en los ojos cobalto, añadió - Pero si eso es lo que quieres adelante. Será mucho más trabajo, pero estoy seguro de que lo conseguiras.  
  
El joven Yuy le miro fijamente, y ninguna emoción se apodero de aquellos ojos cobalto. Treize intento leerlos, saber que era lo que Heero pensaba en esos momentos...  
  
- Pero es urgente que partas lo más pronto posible - añadió Treize al no obtener respuesta  
  
- ¿Que tan pronto?  
  
- ¿Que tal mañana? - propuso Treize y Heero no contestó - Si quieres ocuparte de ambos reinos, es necesario que comiences tan pronto como puedas. Asi, es posible que puedas asistir a la boda de Noin y Milliardo. Aunque he pensado que si no quieres venir, eres libre de no hacerlo.  
  
Y Heero no mostró sorpresa ante aquella noticia. Aunque sentía desconfianza, y le intrigaba saber el porque Treize ahora le daba tantas libertades. Le entregaba el manejo de sus tierras, que desde hace mucho se lo habia comentado, sin ponerle condición alguna. E incluso le daba la oportunidad de faltar a la boda de Milliardo, cuando antes ni siquiera lo hubiera pensado... Algo muy raro estaba pasando ahi.  
  
- ¿Por que? - preguntó  
  
- Oh, Heero. Lo ultimo que quiero es obligarte a hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad. Ahora puedes tomar tus propias decisiones y eres capaz de responder por ellas.  
  
Treize se tenso ante la duda que apareció en la mirada de Heero. Tal vez se habia adelantado al darle permiso de faltar a la boda. Pero sus nervios le traicionaron. Queria mantenerlo lo más alejado posible de ese lugar, hasta que él pudiera sentirse tranquilo, y nadie amenazara con descubrirlo... Sabía que Heero ansiaba poder hacer algo, no solo quedarse encerrado estudiando y leyendo. Y esa era la oportunidad perfecta para que se alejara del trenzado.  
  
Heero sabía que era una mala idea seguir ahi. En ese lugar todo su mundo se habia alterado, sus recuerdos, muy a pesar suyo, habian salido a flote sin su autorización. El dolor, que él mismo se habia negado a rememorar, regresaba. Además de que no habia nada que pudiera impedirle marcharse... Y las dudas de Heero se disiparon cuando noto el libro que se encontraba sobre el sillón junto a Treize.  
  
Treize sintio el dulce sabor de la victoria, cuando vio el brillo de decisión en los ojos cobalto. Sin escucharlo, supo su respuesta. Y se deleito con ella...  
  
- ¿Y bien? - le pregunto sin poder contenerse a su alegria.  
  
Heero le miro de forma dura, como siempre lo habia hecho, aunque con un destello diferente en aquella profunda mirada, fria e indiferente. Pero ni una palabra fue pronunciada...  
  
Continuara...  
  
N/A:  
  
Hola!... Es un gusto verlos por aqui de nuevo... Aunque creo que no les habra gustado eso de que Heero perdio la oportunidad de besar al lindo Duo, ¿cierto? Pero el que tuvo la culpa fue Treize!... jejeje... Si!, Duo ha comenzado a recordar!!... Claro que él no sabe que esos son sus recuerdos. Pero eso ya es un avance. ¿No?  
  
Y la pregunta que surge, ahora, es: ¿Que habra decidido Heero?... Aunque me supongo que ya lo habran adivinado, o se lo habran imaginado... De todas formas habra que esperar hasta el siguiente capitulo, para saberlo...  
  
Bueno, bueno. ¿Les gusto?...  
  
He de decir que algunas de las cosillas que hemos dicho aqui, se desarrollaran más adelante. Asi que si tienen alguna duda, sera bienvenida en el mail de siempre: gunw02@hotmail.com...  
  
Y sin nada más que decir, me despido por ahora: Nos vemos!!  
  
Reviews!  
  
aka-yuy: mmm... ¿Que es lo que hara?... Eso habra que esperar para descubrirlo. Pero te aseguro que no sera nada bueno... Como te habras dado cuenta nadie más descubrio a Duo :( Asi que tambien habra que esperar un poco para eso. Y sobre el collar... tengo un destino para él... jojojo... Gracias por tus palabras, espero que este capitulo te guste. Hasta luego!.  
  
Akizuky-san: Gracias, agradezco tu apoyo, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo que espero que sea de tu agrado. Nos vemos, te cuidas!!!... Gracias por tu review!  
  
Angeli Murasaki : Si creo que si, aunque todavía no defino cuantos capitulos van a salir... Sip, los chicos g-boys siempre lucen divinos... jejeje... Tienes razón con lo de Treize, pero a ese le falta por hacer daño... Y en cuanto a las vacaciones!. Ellas son para descansar y disfrutar... Te comprendo, tambien he pasado por eso... jejeje... Nos vemos!  
  
Nefichan NanoDA: jejeje... Pues por el momento, digamos que solo Treize va a saber la verdad, ya después, poco a poco, las cosas van a ir mejorando... Y lamento decepcionarte, pero no, en este capitulo Heero NO sabe que es él... Eso sera hasta después, pero Duo ha empezado a recordar, ¿Eso no cuenta?... ¿Que si lo disfruto?.. jejeje... No te preocupes por la inspiración, veras que pronto va a regresar. Y con respecto a la carta de Clau, nop, no ha llegado nada...  
  
Mari: Hola Mari!!... mmm... Si, es cierto que Sally quiere por todos los medios evitar que Quatre caiga en las manos de Treize... Pero lamentablemente no ha descubierto a Duo, como dije, Treize será el unico que ande enterado... Por ahora, ya veremos después... Y sobre el compromiso, jejeje, todavía falta averiguar porque Sally se muestra tan renuente a comprometerlo... Gracias por tu Review!. Nos vemos!!  
  
Terry Maxwell: Pues casi casi, ya vimos que el lindo Heero no puede resistirse a los encantos de Duo.. Y si no hubiera sido por Treize apuesto que si hubiera sucedido, pero como el entrometido no les dejo terminar, habra que esperar a la proxima oportunidad. Bueno, como soy mala para crear nombres, te daras cuenta de que hay dos que se parecen, Shen es el que esta interesado en Duo, uno de los hermanos Mullier... Y Shun es la mano derecha de Zech Merquise... jaja, creo que si tiene cierto parecido... como te dije, soy mala para crear nombres... Con respecto a las sorpresas, mmm, creo que aun faltan algunas... Nos vemos!!  
  
Navleu: ¿No me tarde tanto?... ¿O si?... Estoy de acuerdo en que Heero no puede dejar de pensar en Duo, sobre todo porque el trenzado lograr flechar a cualquiera que lo vea... Bueno, Heero no sabra la verdad hasta después. Asi que dudara, dudara, y bueno ya veremos que pasa después... Sabes? adivinaste, como te habras dado cuenta, muchos pensaron que Treize estaba interesado en Duo, pero sabemos que no es asi... Con Mikou, aa! ella va a ser otra pequeña molestia... Sobre todo porque tiene el apoyo de Treize... Y con Relena, mmm... No se que vaya hacer ahi... Aqui esta el capitulo, y esta vez no me tarde tanto... Con respecto a los trajes, soy mala para describir ropa, sobre todo porque puedo llegar a exagerar... Asi que lamento no poder complacerte, lo siento... Hasta pronto, linda Navleu!  
  
Mimi Tachikawa: Hola!!... Pues estoy bien, y estoy contenta de que te gustara el capitulo... No fue nada, me encanto ayudar, y aqui esta la actualizacion, que espero te guste... Nos vemos!!!  
  
Uru Yuy: ooohhh!! Uru_yuy!! Lamento que no haberte podido invitar. En serio! Pero las cosas ya estaban planeadas... Y sobre la atención que Heero le presto a Duo, digamos que no fue la suficiente, pues parecia que todos estaban en contra de eso. A cada momento los interrumpian!!... Con Trowa, si, ya sospecha algo... Pero falta para que todo se aclare... Con Wufei y Hilde, veras que no se soportan mucho, pero tambien han comenzado a tomarse cariño, si es que a sus desplantes pueden llamarse cariño. Creo que esta vez no me demore, cierto?... jejeje...Hasta luego!!!  
  
Heero-kun: Hola!!... Un placer tenerte por aqui. Gracias por el review, y gracias por tu apoyo. Además de tus palabras, y espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado!... jejej... Yo tambien adoro GW!... Espero verte pronto!...  
  
Loretito: Si, lo se y lo siento. jejeje... Pero es algo que no puedo evitar. Y si, ahora que estan las vacaciones creo que no habra problema, aunque el desvelarme se me da aun cuando no hay vacaciones... Lo que Treize intentara hacerle a Duo, se vera más adelante, claro que el no lo hara directamente... Me alegra que las descripciones te hicieran sentir parte de la historia... Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Y no te preocupes por el Review, como te dije, estaba más preocupada por ti. Y eso me recuerda, debo pedirte una disculpa por dejarte, pero como te comente la luz anda mal y ese dia se fue... Lo siento!!... No se pero eso se esta haciendo costumbre, y a mi me fastidia!!. Solo espero verte pronto linda loretito!!... Nos vemos!!. Te cuidas, descansas!!  
  
Suna: Hola!!... Si, te apoyo en eso de que se ve lindo Trowa cuando se pone nervioso... Pero creo que lo que sentira va a ser diferente... Bien podrian llamarse celos!... Pero eso sera hasta el siguiente capitulo. Ya cuando todo parece haberse calmado... Gracias por tu review, nos vemos!!  
  
Kaze-Icesword: Hola!!!... el beso entre ellos dos, no tarda, creo... Pero digamos que los celos van hacer presa de Trowa en el siguiente capitulo... jejejeje... Sip, la fiesta va a traer muchos problemas, aunque tal vez no se consideren del todo problemas... Como dije, Treize no se atrevera a hacerle daño al Duo de HEERO, pero si tiene planeado algo asi...  
  
aguila fanel: Hola!! Sip, a mi tambien me gusta que luego hayan rivales, porque eso luego provoca situaciones muy divertidas, jejeje... Pues podria decirse que en este capitulo ambos se llevan mejor, no?. Claro que no creo que la relación entre Hilde y Wufei vaya a seguir asi... Con respecto a Duo pues como que ya ha empezado a recordar algo, tal vez pase algo después... Estoy de acuerdo contigo con respecto a lo de Treize... ¿Pero Milliardo?...  
  
Kiri-chan!!: Hola!!, y primero que nada perdon por marcharte, pero como te dije en el mail, la ventana se atasco y ya no quiso abrir... No fue mi intención. Y con respecto a la situacion de Heero, digamos que si va a mejorar, pero quien sabe que le espere... Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado, y espero que tu computadora siga bien, y ya no tengas problemas con ella. como veras le atinaste a que Wufei y Hilde bailaran, y tambien Duo y Heero, lamentablemente, con Quatre y Trowa no se pudo porque pues tenia otra cosa en mente para ellos... Nos vemos!!! te cuidas!!  
  
Muchas gracias a todas las lindas personas que se toman la molestia en dejar un review, en enviar un mail, o que ahora leen estas palabras. Y ahora me queda despedirme. Espero verlos en el siguiente capitulo. Hasta pronto!! 


	8. Enfrentando el Pasado

EL CUMPLIR DE UNA PROMESA INOLVIDABLE  
Por Roquel  
  
CAPITULO 8  
  
ENFRENTANDO EL PASADO  
  
Aquella mañana fría, mientras Milliardo se preparaba a marcharse en compañia de Rashid, y un grupo numeroso de sus hombres. Quatre bajaba con prisa las escaleras...  
  
- ¿A donde vas? - pregunto Sally mientras el chico rubio se acercaba  
  
- Voy a salir - dijo sonriente  
  
- Pense que acompañarias a Milliardo en su recorrido.  
  
- ¿Recorrido?  
  
- Si, viajara a los pueblos de las tierras Winner para cuidar que todo vaya en orden.  
  
Quatre se quedo en silencio...  
  
- Queria que le acompañaras. - dijo Sally contemplandolo anhelante  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Si lo que te preocupa es la familia de Duo, te aseguro que entenderan el que no puedas ir ahora. Cuando regreses puedes ir a verlos.  
  
- No es eso. De todos modos le dije a Duo que iría a verlo en la tarde. Pero no entiendo ¿Cual es la importancia de que vaya? - interrogo Quatre confundido ante la insistencia de la mujer.  
  
- Oh!, Quatre. Sabes que si tu no te haces cargo de los asuntos de la familia, alguien más tendra que hacerlo...  
  
- Milliardo se encarga de ello ahora. - dijo Quatre sin comprender el porque el apuro de Sally.  
  
- Pero cuando Milliardo se case, ya no lo hara más. Por eso es necesario que vayas ahora.  
  
Quatre contemplo los ojos azules, que le veian con cierta determinación, pero tambien con cierta tristeza. No entendia porque Sally se mostraba tan apurada. Asi que suspirando, movió la cabeza indicando que iría. Sally ordeno que trajeran su capa, y la doncella corrió para acercarse al joven Quatre.  
  
- Tambien queria preguntarte si no has reconsiderado el matrimonio con el primo de Dermail  
  
Quatre volteó a verla confundido, y sonriendo le contesto con sinceridad.  
  
- No he cambiado de opinión.  
  
Sally mordió su labio, y en sus ojos azules era claro el sentimiento de desesperación que los embargaba... Quatre pudo sentir la extraña preocupación que dominaba a Sally.  
  
- ¿Sucede algo, Sally? - pregunto preocupado por la extraña actitud de la mujer.  
  
- Nada, nada - contesto Sally con presteza.  
  
Quatre no pudo creer en sus palabras. Algo le sucedia a Sally y no queria decirselo. ¿Por que?. Eso era lo que no sabía. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de preguntarselo pues Rashid apareció en la puerta avisando que ya se marcharian, y se alegro al saber que su amo Quatre les acompañaria...  
  
Y mientras Sally los veía marcharse, se sintió triste y enfadada... Enfadada pues habia visto que solo Treize estaba en el comedor, y ahora ella se veria obligada a hablar con él. Y lo ultimo que queria en esos momentos era saber algo acerca de ese hombre... Con un suspiro cansado, Sally camino decidida hasta el comedor.  
  
- Muy buenos dias, querida Sally - saludo Trize levantandose y jalando la silla para que ella tomara asiento.  
  
Sally no contesto, sus ojos se mostraron fieros cuando se fijaron en la mirada avellanada. Treize solo sonrió.  
  
- Has insistido en hablar conmigo, Treize. ¿Que es lo que deseas? - dijo Sally friamente  
  
- Saber porque aun no puedes confiar en mi, querida. Hasta ahora solo me has mantenido al margen de todos los asuntos que conciernen a la familia. Crei que después de todos estos años, las cosas habrian cambiado. Que el compromiso de Milliardo con Lucrecia, mejoraria la relación que tenemos.  
  
- Tu y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación, Treize. - dijo frivolamente con un destello de ira en sus ojos - Y pensaste demasiado, al creer que con un simple compromiso tu tendrias acceso a todos los bienes de la familia Winner.  
  
El interior de Treize se agito, produciendole cierto estado de furia, sin embargo su sonrisa se mantuvo. Y cuidando de que su voz se escuchara lo más neutra posible, le dijo:  
  
- Oh!, Sally!. Si alguien te escuchara pensaria que yo soy un aprovechado sin corazón. - farfullo indignado  
  
Sally le dirigio una mirada que expresaba claramente que eso era lo que pensaba de él.  
  
- Yo solo quiero ayudar! - continuó Treize. - Y tu sabes mejor que nadie, que el joven Quatre tiene poco interés en lo que se refiere a sus tierras. Si no fuera por Milliardo, tu te hubieras visto en la obligación de casarlo... Si, aun cuando hayas dado tu palabra, y aun cuando él se negara a tal matrimonio - añadió antes de que Sally pudiera interrumpirlo. - Yo solo te ofrezco ayuda. Si dejas que Heero se case con Quatre, tu no tendras que preocuparte de nada más...  
  
- ¿Por que antes insistias en casarlo con Hilde? - pregunto Sally, al recordar las antiguas discusiones con Treize, e intentando conocer sus intenciones.  
  
- Porque sabia que te negarias aceptar el compromiso con Quatre - respondio Treize sin preocupación.  
  
- ¿Por que piensas que ahora no me negare? - volvió a inquirir la mujer.  
  
- Vamos, Sally - dijo Treize riendo - Ambos sabemos que el tiempo se acaba. En cuanto Milliardo se case, se ira a sus tierras, Quatre no parece muy interesando en hacerse cargo de todo. Y no creo que tu quieras tener a un extraño a cargo de todo.  
  
- Tu eres un extraño - dijo rápidamente Sally. Treize solo rió.  
  
- Solo porque tu me ves asi... No me has dejado participar, te has rehusado a permitir que yo me encargue de todo...  
  
- Y me seguire rehusando - dijo firmemente - Y en cuanto a los compromisos, sabes que Quatre esta fuera de ellos. Y en cuanto a Hilde - añadió al ver que Treize estaba a punto de hablar - ¿No crees que primero deberias preguntarle a Heero?. Después de todo, es mayor de edad, y puede tomar sus decisiones.  
  
- No mientras no se case - contesto friamente Treize, mirando con furia a la mujer  
  
- Supongo que tu te encargaste de eso.  
  
Y sin esperar respuesta, Sally se levanto, agradecio la comida, y desapareció trás la puerta. Treize se quedo con toda su furia, e ira, recorriendole las venas. Una vez más Sally le habia dejado con nada!. Esa mujer era más que testaruda!!... ¿Debía darse por vencido?. Ya no era tanto por la fortuna, y el poder que conseguiria. Ya no!. Se habia vuelto una obsesión. La obsesión de engañar a una mujer tan astuta como lo era Sally Po. Ahi, el dinero y el prestigio ya no contaban, lo que queria, era ver a Sally derrotada, humillada... Y lo conseguiria. Eso ni dudarlo!!!  
  
Furioso, Treize se levanto de la mesa, y salió. Sin tomarse la molestia en contestarle a Relena que bajaba las escaleras en compañia de Mikou. Ambas vieron con asombro como el hombre salia rápidamente sin verlas siquiera.  
  
- ¿Que le sucede? - pregunto Mikou dirigiendose al comedor.  
  
- Solo esta enfadado - dijo Relena sin darle importancia - ¿Que haras?  
  
- Bueno, ahora que estamos aqui. Pienso lograr que Heero pase todo el día conmigo - dijo Mikou sonriente, y tomando asiento. Relena ordeno que trajeran el desayuno, y sonrio felizmente ante la idea. Mikou continuó - Quiero ir de paseo, y estoy segura de que no podrá negarse.  
  
- Claro que no se negara - aseguro Relena dichosa - Heero es todo un caballero, y no te dejara plantada.  
  
- ¿Estas segura?... Muchas veces se ha portado demasiado serio.  
  
- Por supuesto que estoy segura. Solo es timido. Es claro que tu tambien le agradas, y no sabe como acercarse a ti. No es de las personas que hable demasiado.  
  
- De eso me he dado cuenta.  
  
- Ya se. - dijo Relena de pronto, y sus ojos se iluminaron ante la idea que tuvo - Le pedire a Heero que me lleve a dar un paseo. Claro que él no sabra que tu y Erick nos acompañaran. Y mientras nosotros nos desaparecemos, tu lo tendras todo para ti.  
  
Mikou rió tontamente, y palmeo sus manos emocionada.  
  
- ¿Ya se ha levantado? - pregunto Mikou con una sonrisa - Quisiera verlo.  
  
- Oye! - llamó Relena a Peigan que caminaba por la puerta del comedor, y con un movimiento de mano le pidió que se acercara. - ¿Heero ya se ha levantado? - pregunto en cuanto vio que volvia.  
  
- No lo se, señora. - respondio con una leve inclinacion - No he visto al joven Yuy desde anoche. ¿Quiere que vaya a buscarlo?  
  
Relena gruñó, no por la inasistencia de Heero, sino por el término 'señora', aun no se acostumbraba a que le trataran con tanta formalidad, mucho menos que le hablaran de esa manera, para ella, la palabra señora, le hacia ver como una anciana. Y eso, era totalmente absurdo!!... Asi que con un tono brusco le ordeno:  
  
- Si!. Dile que lo esperamos para desayunar. Que se de prisa.  
  
Y haciendo una reverencia Peigan desapareció de la puerta. Mientras Mikou le sonreia a Relena de forma triunfal. Era sabido que Relena apoyaba totalmente a Mikou... Para ella, no habia mejor persona para Heero... Era bonita, popular, y por supuesto proveniente de una gran familia!.  
  
Mikou vigilaba la puerta, nerviosa pues de un momento a otro, Heero podría hacer su aparición. La gran sonrisa en su rostro, mostraba lo confiada que estaba. Ya que estando ahi, Heero no podría rehusarse a pasar un tiempo con ella, ni mucho menos llevarla a donde ella quisiera... Como Relena habia dicho, Heero era todo un caballero...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- Por favor Catherin!  
  
- Ya dije que no!  
  
- Oh, por favor, por favor, por favor....  
  
- Ni aunque me lo pidas mil veces, Duo. Ya esta decidido. - sentencio Catherin, mientras servia la mesa, con Duo a su lado yendo y viniendo, tratando de convencerla.  
  
- Pero es que no es justo! - declaro Duo deteniendose y haciendo un gracioso puchero...  
  
- ¿Que no es justo?.  
  
- ¿No confias en mi? - pregunto el chico trenzado mientras se dejaba caer en la silla cercana.  
  
- Ese no es el punto y lo sabes, Duo. El señor Wamfoll me ha contado todo con respecto al dichoso viaje y esta claro que no puedo permitir que vayas solo!  
  
- Pero ya lo he hecho muchas veces. Y jamás alguien me ha acompañado.  
  
- Pero este viaje no sera como los demás. El pueblo de Corcega queda demasiado lejos y es peligroso que vayas solo.  
  
- Ya antes he ido. - dijo Duo jugando con la sopa de su plato.  
  
- Si, pero ¿Olvidas que nosotros tambien fuimos?.  
  
- No... Recuerdo que fuimos a ver a Pia...  
  
- ¿Crees que voy a dejar que vayas solo?.... No!, y menos cuando sé que te quedaras alla, por lo menos unos cuantos dias.  
  
Duo suspiro ante tal recordatorio. No era que le molestara el hecho de que se iría. Le agradaba la idea de volver a ver a Pia, quien era como otra hermana. Y la razón por la cual permaneceria tantos dias fuera, era porque la hija de Pia estaba por nacer, y ella necesitaba toda la ayuda posible... Y con gusto habia aceptado ayudarle. Asi se lo habia dicho al Sr. Wamfoll, cuando este le dio la buena nueva...  
  
- Pero estare con Pia. No le veo lo peligroso  
  
- Eso no me preocupa, me preocupa la ida y la venida. ¿Has escuchado todo lo que se dice?. - Duo le miro confundido y Catherin suspiro. - El camino es peligroso. Y es mejor que alguien te acompañe  
  
- ¿Pero él? - pregunto Duo dandose por vencido de que no le dejarian ir solo, pero tratando de que le cambiaran de compañero...  
  
- Y si no es él ¿Quien? - dijo Catherin a su vez - Sabes que Trowa estara demasiado ocupado ayudandome, y Wufei tiene demasiado trabajo con el Sr. Mullier.  
  
- Quatre puede acompañarme - dijo Duo melancolicamente, sin ver a las personas a la mesa  
  
- ¿No crees que estara demasiado ocupado? - pregunto Catherin con pena - No me gustaria que le dieras a elegir, entre sus obligaciones y tu.  
  
Duo suspiro.  
  
- ¿Que tiene de malo que Shen te acompañe? - pregunto Catherin sonriente - Le agradas. - Y volteando a ver a Trowa y Wufei les dijo: - Pero porque ustedes estan tan serios. Duo me ha contado que ayer no estuvieron asi. - Catherin sonrió traviesamente a los chicos en la mesa. Ni Trowa ni Wufei habian hablado desde que se sentaran a comer - No he escuchado su versión de la historia.  
  
- No hay nada que decir - dijo Trowa seriamente, con sus ojos cerrados y comiendo mecanicamente. Wufei le imitaba.  
  
- Ouh! - dijo Catherin enderezandose de pronto. Llevo su mano hasta la frente de Trowa, y con fingida preocupacion le dijo a Duo - creo que tiene fiebre. Si, creo que si. Jamás habia escuchado un tono tan serio, del lindo Trowa. - Después fue con la frente de Wufei. Y tratando de controlar su risa, le dijo en un tono 'serio' - Creo que Wuu tambien esta enfermo. Mira que no ha dicho palabra desde que se levantara.  
  
Duo estallo en carcajadas, y Catherin le imitó. Pero ninguno de los dos chicos dijo nada. Cuando Catherin pudo calmar su risa, volvió a enderezarse y les miro detalladamente.  
  
- Aa! - exclamo Catherin escuchandose preocupada, pero con un rostro sonriente - Esto es serio. Ni Trowa ha reclamado porque le llame lindo, ni Wufei ha gruñido por decirle Wuu.  
  
La risa de Duo aumentó, y Catherin se mantuvo sin reir pero con una ligera sonrisa. Y mientras apoyaba su cabeza en las palmas de sus manos, su mirada se fijo en Trowa. Sonrió ampliamente antes de hablarle.  
  
- Dime, Trowa. Duo me ha dicho que anoche hablaste más de lo que hablas conmigo. ¿Es eso cierto?.  
  
No hubo respuesta  
  
- ¿Quien es la persona que ha logrado que dejes de ser tan serio? - pregunto Catherin aun más feliz. - Debe ser una persona muy especial...  
  
- Nos veremos por la tarde - dijo Trowa levantandose y saliendo apresuradamente.  
  
Catherin le miro con una ceja levantada.  
  
- ¿Que dije? - pregunto para si misma  
  
Se encogio de hombros al no obtener respuesta. Y al enfocar su mirada en Wufei, ella no pudo evitar volver a sonreir.  
  
- Bueno, Wufei. Tu si me contaras como te fue, ¿verdad?.  
  
Tampoco obtuvo respuesta, empezo a sentirse molesta.  
  
- No me diras que hiciste enfadar a la chica del otro día. - le dijo de forma acusadora. Y antes de obtener respuesta, vio como Wufei tambien se levantaba, y sin decirles nada se dirigia a la puerta.  
  
- ¿Ni siquiera piensas despedirte? - pregunto la chica  
  
- Hasta luego! - murmuro Wufei, levantando una mano y despidiendose.  
  
- ¿Y ahora que les sucedio? - pregunto Catherin confundida. Y al voltear a ver a Duo, le preguntó: - ¿No me decias que habian estado contentos toda la noche?  
  
- Asi era. No se que mosco les habra picado. Ayer estaban muy diferentes, bromearon, rieron, y platicaron con mucho entusiasmo.  
  
- Pareciera que fue algo que yo dije.  
  
Ambos miraron la puerta, por donde los chicos habian salido, confundidos de tan extraño comportamiento. Si bien, Wufei y Trowa eran serios, siempre se despedian con alegria. Pero desde que habian regresado, ambos habian permanecido en silencio, sin aportar nada al relato de Duo.  
  
- Por favor, Catherin - suplico Duo, tratando de pescar a Catherin distraida.  
  
- Ya dije que no. Shen te acompañara. - exclamo Catherin - No se porque no quieres que te acompañe  
  
- Porque se la pasa mirandome. Y no quiero que todo el camino se la pase haciendo lo mismo - respondio Duo con irritación - Es incomódo.  
  
- ¿Tiene él la culpa de que le gustes? - pregunto Catherin sin dejar de reir.  
  
- Yo no hice nada para gustarle. - reclamo disgustado.  
  
- Ohh! Duo!. Es que eres tan lindo, que sin que hagas nada, todos quedan encantados contigo! - le dijo Catherin sonriendo, y apretando sus mejillas con dulzura.  
  
- No todos - susurro Duo con tristeza.  
  
- ¿Como? - expreso Catherin abriendo los ojos sin soltarlo - ¿Quien es el tonto que no ha caido bajo tus encantos?  
  
Duo se sonrojo de manera tan extraña, como nunca antes Catherin lo habia visto. Y la mirada inquisidora de la chica, solo provocaba que sus nervios crecieran con demasiada rápidez. ¿Que decirle?... Y en lugar de responder, Duo solamente sonrió.  
  
- Quatre me dijo que vendria en la tarde a verte, pues le comente que tu trabajabas por las mañanas. - le dijo a Catherin, evandiendo el tema. La chica le solto y le miro fijamente, para después sonreir.  
  
- Me dara un gusto verlo, asi me contara más acerca de lo que sucedio ayer... Y sera mejor que te vayas. Se esta haciendo tarde.  
  
- Es cierto!... Pero el malvado de Wufei no me espero. - replico Duo señalando la puerta. - Siempre me acompaña.  
  
Catherin se levanto, se acerco a él, y le acompaño hasta la puerta. Para después besarle la mejilla y verle alejarse. Y antes de que los recuerdos pudieran inundarle la mente, antes de que comenzara a descubrir ciertas cosas, su atención fue puesta en el movimiento de la gente a su alrededor...  
  
- Dios!. Se me ha hecho tarde - exclamó sorprendida y ella tambien se alejo...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- ¡Eso no es posible!  
  
Eso fue lo primero que Milliardo escuchó en cuanto coloco los pies en el vestibulo. Se extrañó al principio, pero en cuanto reconocio a la dueña de aquella voz, solo suspiró y se dirigio al origen de todo el alboroto: El comedor. Al entrar, miró con reprobación como Relena gruñia a Peigan. Pero ella calló al ver a su hermano de pie, en el marco de la gran puerta.  
  
- ¿Que sucede, Relena? - le pregunto con calma  
  
- ¡¿Que sucede?! - repitió ella enfadada - ¡¿Ahora me diras que no sabes nada?!  
  
- Peigan, puedes retirarte - dijo Milliardo amablemente, y el pequeño hombre se alejo. Milliardo tomó asiento, y le dedico una mirada severa a su hermana, que se mantenia de pie junto a la mesa - No, no se lo que sucede. Asi que agradeceria que me contaras porque estas de tan mal humor.  
  
- ¡Heero se ha ido! - gruño Relena con los ojos brillantes de furia  
  
- ¿Irse? - pregunto Milliardo confundido  
  
- ¡Eso es lo que he dicho!  
  
- Pero Relena, yo no creo que eso sea una razón suficiente para que te alteres de esa manera.  
  
- ¡¿Que no es una razón suficiente?!. ¡Poco le ha importado que nosotros estuvieramos aqui! ¡Mikou vino unicamente para verlo! ¡Y él no ha tenido la cortesia siquiera de despedirse!  
  
- ¿Y donde esta ella? - pregunto Milliardo al no ver a la joven cerca.  
  
- Fue a la habitación de Heero a buscarlo - contesto Relena.  
  
- Pero sigo sin entender el porque de tu enojo. He de decirte, que Heero no se mostraba muy contento de estar aqui. Desde que llego ha querido irse.  
  
Relena gruñó y se dejo caer en su silla, al parecer derrotada por el tono tranquilo que su hermano le dirigía.  
  
- ¿A donde ha ido? - le gruñó  
  
- Si quieres saberlo es mejor que se lo preguntes a Treize. Posiblemente él le ha dado permiso de marcharse.  
  
La doncella entró llevando el desayuno de Milliardo, y Relena calló al ver que no ganaba peleando con su hermano... La paciencia de Milliardo le desquiciaba... Ya después averiguaria a donde habia ido Heero, y conseguiria ir a verlo...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Los débiles rayos del sol, que se escapaban detrás de las nubes oscuras, iluminaban la amplia extensión del campo que tenía frente a él. Y abundaban en todas direcciones bosques, de todos tamaños, y con todo tipo de arboles. La pradera que se extendia ante sus pies, brillaba debido a las gotas del rocio, que aun permanecian quietas sobre el pasto, y producian un maravilloso paisaje al ser tocadas por los tenues rayos de la mañana. El amanecer se acercaba, y su cuerpo reclamaba un descanso después de toda una noche de viaje...  
  
Al llegar a la colina más proxima, Heero se detuvo para contemplar el vasto territorio que se extendia a sus pies. Aspiro profundamente, y se deleito con el delicioso aroma que le rodeaba, llenando sus pulmones, y trayendo tranquilidad a su alma, aunque acompañada de una ligera sensación de tristeza. Ahi, podía sentir el viento frío golpear su rostro, con mucha más fuerza, y podía escuchar el susurro del bosque que se extendian a su izquierda, producto de la agitación de ramas y hojas...  
  
Conocía muy bien ese sonido, alguna vez habia amado ese sonido... ¿Como olvidarlo?... Frente a él, a lo lejos, se levantaba el castillo que, alguna vez, llego a ser su hogar, y que no habia vuelto a pisar durante tantos años. El pequeño pueblo que se extendia a sus faldas, apenas y se distinguia, pero a sus recuerdos, regresaron los ruidos del mismo...  
  
Nada parecia haber cambiado, el lugar era tal y como lo recordaba... A la derecha, a unos cuantos kilometros más lejos, otro castillo se erguia con gran majestuosidad sobre la pradera desnuda, pero el pueblo no era algo que se viera, no obstante, él sabía que estaba ahi... Lo recordaba...  
  
Habian sido tantas las veces que él habia visitado ese otro castillo, que ya habia perdido la cuenta. Aun cuando sus padres jamás habian podido acompañarle, le habian asignado una nana, con la cual siempre podía ir a visitar las tierras de los Maxwell, ir a visitar a Duo... Y aun en las lejanias, podia ver que el castillo Maxwell lucía tal y como él lo recordaba. Aun recordaba sus lugares favoritos... Aquellos lugares a donde siempre acompañaba a Duo...  
  
Podía sentir la tranqulidad del estanque, a donde siempre iban a nadar. Escuchaba el curioso ruido del agua, del estrecho riachuelo, a donde iban a jugar. Y podía oler el delicioso olor a bosque donde siempre se escondian... No era algo que se viera, pero él sabía que estaban ahi...  
  
Y ahora las tierras que se extendian, frente a él, a sus costados e incluso detrás suyo, pertenencian a la familia Yuy... Las tierras Maxwell eran las que seguian, a lo lejos... Ambos territorios eran inmensos, la vista no alcanzaba para ver el final de ellos. Y pequeños poblados, podian distinguirse en las cercanias, o alejados de los mismos, como pequeñas manchas en la vasta pradera...  
  
Después de aquellos recuerdos, Heero espoleo el caballo y este bajo con cuidado la pequeña colina... El paso se volvió lento, y entro en el pueblo cuando las actividades apenas y comenzaban. Las gentes le miraban con asombro, y murmuraban cuando pasaba... En esos tiempos era extraño ver a un forastero visitar esas tierras.  
  
Los frios ojos cobalto se fijaron en el alto castillo que poco a poco se agradaban conforme se acercaba, con sus altas y numerosas torres, sus innumerables ventanas, y los jardines que le rodeaban detrás de aquella grande, y larga pared que lo separaba de los territorios del pueblo. Su mirada se enfoco en la entrada del castillo, custodiada por dos guardias, que le impidieron la entrada al mismo. Heero se apeo del caballo, y se acerco con paso firme a ellos.  
  
- Nombre y asunto. - le dijo con arrogancia uno de ellos  
  
- Vengo hablar con Ralph Kurt - contesto con su siempre tono frio. Y la mirada gelida que les dedico a cada uno hizo que los hombres retrocedieran.  
  
- Nombre! - exigio con valia el otro, ante aquella mirada - El Sr. Kurt no recibe a nadie que no se identifique. Asi lo ha ordenado el Sr. Khushrenada.  
  
- Fue él, quien me envio - contesto con dureza. - Y ahora a un lado, que tengo prisa  
  
- Sin un nombre, usted no entrara aqui - hablo el primero. Con la cabeza le hizo una señal al otro, y este desapareció, y volviendo sus ojos a Heero, añadió. - El Sr. Kurt no le recibira si no se identifica.  
  
- ¿Y desde cuando el Sr. Kurt manda en estas tierras? - pregunto Heero un poco molesto.  
  
El guardia no le contestó, lo miraba con aversión como si Heero se hubiera atrevido a ofenderlo. Y Heero frunció el entrecejo ante aquel silencio... ¿No era posible que todo lo que el hubiera conocido se hubiera esfumado tan de pronto?... ¿Donde quedaba la amabilidad de sus tierras?... Los minutos pasaron hasta que:  
  
- ¿Que sucede aqui? - apareció de pronto un hombre mayor, acompañando al guardia.  
  
- ¿Ralph Kurt? - pregunto Heero seriamente  
  
- ¿Quien eres? - fue su respuesta dura y arrogante. Los ojos negros se fijaron en su persona, analizandolo lentamente  
  
- Heero Yuy - contesto Heero sin prisa. Y todos las miradas mostraron un destello de sorpresa. Los guardias retrocedieron como si vieran un fantasma ante ellos.  
  
- ¿Como es posible? - pregunto Ralph incredulo a la situación.  
  
Heero solo movió una ceja como respuesta a ese comentario. Se alegraba de volver a ser el mismo. Frío, serio, controlado, todo lo que siempre le habia mantenido alejado de las personas. Y que, extrañamente, habia dejado a un lado, cuando conoció a cierto chico... Lo mejor era no pensar en eso.  
  
El deseo, y el motivo principal por el cual Heero acepto la tan insolita propuesta de Treize, fue simplemente porque queria alejarse de todo lo que le estaba afectando. No podía dejar de ser, de la noche a la mañana, el chico estoico que siempre habia sido. No era bueno. Mucho menos que se dejara dominar por sus instintios, ni que tuviera deseos tan extraños como el de besar a alguien... Eso no podía ser bueno!. Necesitaba mantenerse ocupado, necesitaba dejar de sentir, y de recordar...  
  
Y aunque, tal vez en ese lugar sus recuerdos se presentarian con más frecuencia, era tambien cierto que no serian por culpa de una persona... Ya no se los adjudicaria a una persona, cuyo nombre era solo una coincidencia. Serían recuerdos productos de un tiempo pasado, y no de una insana obsesión por un nombre...  
  
- Treize no me informo de este acontecimiento - dijo Ralph después de aquel silencio incomodo.  
  
- Apenas ayer se discutio este asunto. - contesto Heero sin emoción alguna impresa en su voz - Si lo deseas, puedes enviar a alguien para que confirme mis palabras.  
  
Ralph no contesto, se limito a mirarlo fijamente en busca de alguna seña, prueba de que mentía... Sin embargo no encontro ninguna, y mientras pensaba, recordaba y divagaba, Heero se adelanto hasta pasarlo y se dirigio a los establos donde entrego las riendas de su corcel al mozo que los cuidaba. Con voz clara y suave le dijo:  
  
- Cuidalo mucho. Necesita descanso y un poco de comida.  
  
Y se alejó. Y viendo la aprobación por parte de Ralph el muchacho hizo lo que le pidieron.  
  
En cuanto entró en el castillo, el ruido le golpeo con fuerza. Al parecer habia una reunión, y las personas gritaban, y reían ruidosamente en uno de los salones cercanos. Gruñó sin intenciones de entrar. Siguió su camino hasta tomar las escaleras más cercanas, y antes de subir al primer escalon escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.  
  
- ¿No desea comer algo, joven Yuy? - pregunto Ralph sonriendo  
  
- Si. Por favor que suban un poco de comida a mi habitación, y que me preparen un baño - pidió amablemente  
  
- ¿Habitación? - preguntó el hombre sin entender  
  
- Aun tengo una habitación aqui, ¿o no?. Si mal no recuerdo, es la quinta puerta a la derecha, del segundo piso, del tercer corredor. ¿No es asi?  
  
- Si, señor - acepto el hombre - Enviare ahora mismo a alguien a que le atienda.  
  
- Por cierto - dijo Heero volteando a verlo - Esta misma tarde visitare el castillo Maxwell. Que alisten un caballo para después del mediodía.  
  
- ¿El catillo Maxwell? - inquirio Ralph sorprendido.  
  
- ¿Algun problema?  
  
- En absoluto, señor. Pero no creo que haya algo que pueda interesarle ahi...  
  
Ralph callo ante la mirada dura por parte de Heero...  
  
- Como usted diga, señor - acepto dando una ligera reverencia. Y Heero se alejo escuchando como enviaban a alguien a preparar su habitación.  
  
Subio y subió escaleras, dejando que sus pies le llevaran, dejando que el tiempo transcurriera rápidamente, mientras los recuerdos acudían a él con lentitud. Sus pasos resonaban en los frios escalones del castillo. Arriba, no habia ningún otro sonido. Las risas se escuchaban lejanas, y de vez en cuando, veía una que otra doncella, y mayordomo, yendo y viniendo por las escaleras. Las pinturas, que el tan bien conocia, aun adornaban las paredes, las estatuas y esculturas seguian tal y como él las recordaba. Nada parecia haber cambiado, todo se mantenia en orden.  
  
El tiempo no parecia haber transcurrido, como si jamás se hubiera marchado de ese lugar. Pero eran obvios los cambios que habia, el ruido de los cientos de personas trabajando, riendo y bromeando, ya no existia. Ya no veía a las personas que alguna vez llego a conocer. Las voces con las que habia crecido se habian apagado, y no volverian a escucharse...  
  
Los espejos era otro testigo de que el tiempo habia transcurrido. Cuando Heero se detuvo frente a uno de ellos, sus ojos frios recorrieron su figura... La mirada cobalto se enfoco en las puertas a su alrededor. Y abrió una a una con lentintud y paciencia, trayendo a su memoria cientos de recuerdos olvidados... Una de ellas rechino, después de muchos años de no abrirse.  
  
Adentro, todo era obscuridad. Se acerco con cautela, recordando donde estaba cada cosa, y abrió las cortinas oscuras que cubrian las grandes y hermosas ventanas... Los escasos rayos del sol, penetraron iluminando las particulas de polvo que se habian levantado después de que Heero hubiera pasado. La habitación era simplemente exquisita. De grandes adornos elegantes, la gran biblioteca ilumino los ojos cobalto, hasta que adquirieron cierto brillo nostalgico... Recordando...  
  
Las grandes mesas, cubiertas por mantos blancos, al igual que los sillones, al igual que los grandes estantes llenos de libros, estaban cubiertos de polvo. Parecia que nadie se hubiera acordado de que esa habitación existia.  
  
- Joven - llamo una timida voz desde el marco de la puerta - Su baño esta listo.  
  
Heero se acerco hacia la puerta, y cuando salió, le dijo a la mujer.  
  
- Por favor, que alguien se encargue de limpiar esto. - y se dirigio a su habitación.  
  
En cuanto la abrió, la luz golpeo sus ojos. Las cortinas estaban corridas, y la luz inundaba la habitación. Todo en ella lucía en orden, nada parecia haber sido movido, aunque el polvo cubria los finos muebles, y las colchas de la cama. Los grandes roperos, y los cajones junto a la cama estaban vacios... Una joven mujer salió de la habitación continua, sosteniendo una jarra de metal y una pequeña toalla, y con una ligera reverencia le dijo:  
  
- Su baño, joven. Con su permiso - Y la mujer salió rápidamente.  
  
Heero dejo escapar un suspiro cansado, y entro en la pequeña habitación destinada para su baño... El vapor del agua caliente le rozaba con delicadeza el rostro, y las sales del agua inundaban sus sentidos. Cerro la puerta trás de si, y comenzo con la fastidiosa tarea de quitarse su ropa.  
  
Su cabeza se apoyo en el borde de la tina, mientras el agua cubria su cuerpo, dejando que sus musculos se relajaran. Las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por su cabello húmedo, por su pecho desnudo y por sus manos mojadas. Los ojos cobalto se fijaron en el techo oscuro, viendo como el vapor subia y escapaba por la pequeña ventana a un costado...  
  
Su mirada se detuvo frente al pequeño espejo por largo tiempo, contemplando, una vez más, a la persona que tenía frente a él. Las ropas que habia encontrado junto a la tina, le quedaban a la perfección, quien sea que las haya elegido, tenía un buen gusto. Coloco la cadena de plata sobre su cuello, y lo contemplo en silencio y con tristeza.  
  
En cuanto salió, a la primera persona que vio, fue a una mujer mayor. Su cabellera era de un negro intenso, pero tambien en uno que otro lugar, ciertos mechones grises contrastaban. Era un poco más baja que Heero, y de una complexión mediana. Dos grandes ojos azules le contemplaban desde aquel rostro blanco, lleno de bondad. La mirada cobalto recorrió la habitación y se asombro de verla impecable, sin polvo. Con las cortinas nuevas, las mantas blancas y limpias, toda la habitación lucía aun más espectacular que en un principio. Pero la mujer fue lo que más llamó su atención...  
  
- El joven Yuy - musito la mujer, y sus ojos azules brillaron al verle. - Oh... Oh... - chillo con voz emotiva. Y Heero se sorprendio de ver sus ojos vidriosos, apunto de derramar lagrimas. - Tanto tiempo... Después de tanto tiempo. El pequeño Heero ha regresado...  
  
Palabras que no parecian tener sentido alguno. Palabras que para muchas personas no tendrian significado. Pero palabras que desataron en Heero una incomoda tristeza. Los recuerdos golpearon su memoria, trayendolo el dolor del pasado...  
  
- Asu... - murmuro Heero con voz tremula  
  
Y la mujer se regocijo al escucharlo.  
  
- Oh!... El pequeño Heero se acuerda de su nana - afirmo emocionada, con voz ahogada. Las manos apretaban un trapo sucio y maltrecho retorciendolo como prueba de su alegria. - La vieja Asu le ha extrañado mucho. Ella sufría al no saber que habia sido del pequeño Yuy. Pero ahora, el pequeño ha crecido... El joven Heero ha regresado a sus tierras después de tanto tiempo. - finalizo con voz temblorosa debido a la emoción.  
  
Y Heero le miro azorado. Confundido ante tal situación. Parecía que la mujer correria a abrazarlo de un momento a otro, y... tal vez él no la culparía... Esa mujer habia sido como una segunda madre... La misma mujer que le llevaba a jugar, la misma mujer que le curaba y le cuidaba... La mujer que le acompañaba a las tierras Maxwell: Su nana... La mujer a quien habia olvidado y que ahora estaba, ahi, frente a él, provocando que los indeseables recuerdos regresaran...  
  
- Nadie sabía que habia ocurrido - continuo la mujer sin moverse, y sin preguntarle a que se referia, Heero comprendio de que hablaba - Todos preguntabamos, y ansiabamos saber. No queriamos escuchar rumores. La verdad, queriamos la verdad... Después... Después... - la mujer rompió en un llanto silencioso, como si hubiera esperado todos esos años para desahogarse, como si hubiera guardado la pena para ella misma, hasta que tuviera a alguien con quien compartirla. Limpió su rostro con el dorso de su mano y continuó temblando - Cuando el Sr. Treize regreso, aquella terrible noche, nos contó todo... Dio ordenes, mando a vigilar, nos mantuvo ocupados, sin darnos tiempo a consolarnos... Y a la vieja Asu no le permitieron verlo ese día, no le permitieron hablarle... El pequeño Heero se marcho sin despedirse. El Sr. Treize no me permitió acercarme...  
  
El silencio no solo domino la habitación, la mente de Heero estaba en blanco. Trataba por todos los medios no pensar en nada... No queria recordar... No queria rememorar ese dia... Nada... Pero las lagrimas le tocaban en lo profundo de su alma, los sollozos le desgarraban el corazón... Y él ya no queria escuchar...  
  
La mujer levantó el rostro al sentir una persona cerca de ella, y aguanto el llanto. La presencia de Heero podía sentirse, era potente y de cierta forma tranquilizadora. Parecia que la culpa que sentia, y el dolor que le carcomian disminuian, y extrañamente la alegria de verlo le calentaba el alma... Sollozando en silencio, miro fijamente aquellos llamativos ojos cobalto... Y se sorprendio de verlos... Duros, y con una mirada severa, le veían en silencio, contemplandola... Como pozos profundos, y oscuros... ¿Donde habia quedado la brillante luz que siempre les acompañaba cuando era pequeño? ¿Que habia sido de la felicidad que se reflejaba en ellos?...  
  
Cerro los ojos y aspiro profundamente. Y en voz baja se disculpo:  
  
- Oh!. Lo siento... No quise... - dijo ella limpiando su rostro, despacio - No has sido mi intención incomodarlo, joven. Debe perdonar que a esta anciana le haya ganado la emoción de volver a verlo... No debi hablar de cosas tristes...  
  
Volvió su mirada ante aquellos ojos. Y fue testigo de como su mirada cambio, la frialdad y la dureza desapareció, ahora solo la veía con serenidad, y ella no pudo menos que sonreir, pero sin que la brillante luz que le acompañaba desde pequeño apareciera... Después se hizo para atrás y lo contemplo radiante de felicidad...  
  
- El tiempo no ha pasado en vano - dijo con una voz todavia temblorosa, y con las marcas de las lagrimas todavia en sus mejillas - El pequeño Heero se ha convertido en un chico bastante apuesto.  
  
Heero le dedico una mirada profunda, y de agradecimiento... Agradecia que ella estuviera ahi, agradecia ver el brillo en sus ojos azules... Pero más que nada, agradecia que ella hubiera callado... Agradecia que ella hubiera cambiado el tema... Agradecia que aquella noche no fuera más recordada...  
  
- Me alegra ver que la ropa que le consegui le haya quedado bastante bien. El Sr. Kurt no supo explicarme que tipo de vestimenta deseaba, asi que tuve que improvisar.  
  
La mujer le llevo frente al espejo, y con una sonrisa, sin que las lagrimas desaparecieran de sus ojos, ambos se contemplaron en silencio. (*)  
  
- Si... - dijo emocionada - La viva imagen de su padre... Si lo vieran ahora - suspiro largamente - Estarian muy orgullosos... Y ahora si me disculpa, tengo que ir a ver porque tardan tanto con su comida...  
  
La mujer es alejo, y no bien habia abierto la puerta, cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.  
  
- Gracias...  
  
Ella se volvió y con la sonrisa aun mayor le dijo:  
  
- No hay porque, joven. No tardare.  
  
No fue mucho el tiempo que permanecio solo, minutos después de que la mujer se marchara, Ralph entro en la habitación con obvio nerviosismo.  
  
- ¿Que le parece, señor? - pregunto, y Heero, que contemplaba por la ventana como una ligera lluvia comenzaba, gruño en respuesta. - Señor, quisiera disculparme con usted... Tal vez fui un poco brusco en la entrada, pero el Sr. Khushrenada asi lo ha ordenado...  
  
- ¿Por que? - fue la pregunta.  
  
- Precaución, señor. - contesto con voz firme - Después de todos estos años, uno debe ser más cuidadoso con los extranjeros que llegan.  
  
Era extraña la nueva actitudo que Ralph tenía para con él. La petulancia y la arrogancia habian desaparecido, su voz era amistosa e incluso con cierto tono de respeto. Parecía como si ahora, la presencia de Heero le hubiera regresado a la tierra. Actuaba como alguien que ve a un ser querido después de mucho tiempo de no saber nada de él...  
  
- ¿Desde cuando trabajas aqui? - pregunto sin verlo.  
  
- Me sorprende que no me recuerde, señor - Y Heero volteó a verlo - He trabajado aqui, mucho antes de que usted naciera... ¿Ahora comprende el porque de mi sorpresa al verle?... No pense que después de todos estos años usted volviera, deseche esa idea después de que el Sr. Khushrenada me ordenara no preguntar más por usted...  
  
Heero arrugo el entrecejo, intentado recordar... No es que tuviera una mala memoria, era, solo, que muchas de esas cosas, y personas, para él, habian sido perdidas ese dia tragico, que poco a poco habian sido olvidados... Claro que no habia sucedido lo mismo con todos... Algunos aun se mantenian en sus recuerdos, fijos e imborrables...  
  
- Desde entonces, - continuó Ralph sin esperar respuesta de Heero - me he encargado de vigilar ambos reinos, y de mantener informado al Sr. Khushrenada durante cada una de sus visitas... Pero ultimamente no lo he visto, ya son casi 5 meses que no ha venido por aqui.  
  
- Algo asi me ha dicho - comento Heero regresando su mirada a la ventana  
  
- Disculpe, señor. Pero ¿Puedo preguntarle si ha regresado aqui para hacerse cargo de sus tierras?  
  
- ¿No te agrada mi presencia? - soltó Heero como si nada.  
  
- No, no es eso señor - se apresuro a decir Ralph - Le he pedido perdon por mi comportamiento de esta mañana. Estoy más que feliz de ver que ha regresado. Pero no me gustaria saber que solo vendra a pasar una temporada aqui y luego se marchara...  
  
Heero guardo silencio unos momentos, y clavando su mirada cobalto en aquellos ojos serios le contestó:  
  
- No he venido a quedarme aqui solo una temporada - dijo con calma. Y Ralph entendio su respuesta.  
  
- Me alegra saber eso, señor... Y debo pedirle otra disculpa, por la desconfianza que le he mostrado. Jure lealtad a su padre, y siendo usted su heredero, mi lealtad esta con usted. Confió en su palabra, y si usted ha dicho que el Sr. Khushrenada le ha enviado, entonces asi es... Y tal como lo ha ordenado, un caballo se encuentra listo si usted desea ir ahora mismo a las tierras Maxwell.  
  
Heero le contemplo en silencio. Y haciendo caso omiso del golpeteo de su corazón, aclaro:  
  
- Muy bien...  
  
La puerta se abrió y en ella apareció Asu. Llevaba una larga charola de plata con lo que parecía un desayuno preparado rápidamente, pero que se veían apetitoso y delicioso.  
  
- Después de que termine de comer, señor.. - dijo Ralph pero Heero le interrumpio  
  
- No. Iremos, ahora, a las tierras Maxwell...  
  
Ralph se inclino para aceptar la orden y salió con prisa para ir a arreglar los detalles. Mientras que Asu le dedicaba una mirada de reproche.  
  
- Es bueno oír que comenzara rápidamente con sus actividades. Pero no dejare que usted se vaya con el estomago vacío. Tiene que comer algo. Estoy segura de que no ha probado alimento desde que emprendio su viaje. Y ahora tendra que probar un poco de sopa.  
  
Levantó el plato y le miro fijamente, sin probabilidad de que alguien pudiera rehusarse ante aquella mirada. Y Heero se sentía turbado, ante su actitud. Ni siquiera Une le habia tratado de esa manera, era cortes y amable, pero jamás le habia mirado como le miraba aquella mujer... Con ternura...  
  
- Gracias Asu - le dijo suavemente - Pero comere cuando regrese.  
  
La mujer arrugo el entrecejo. Y poco después una pequeña sonrisa curvo sus labios, al parecer recordando algo gracioso. Y con tono afable le dijo:  
  
- El pequeño Heero no ha cambiado. - dejó el plato sobre la bandeja - Siempre se rehusaba a comer, cuando sabía que iría a ver al pequeño Duo. Le encantaba almorzar, comer y cenar con Duo, claro que no siempre se podía...  
  
Y en cuanto comprendio la importancia de sus palabras, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Un suspiro largo y cansado escapo de sus labios, mientras el silencio reinaba la habitación. Después de que recogiera la comida y una sonrisa triste se apoderara de sus labios, ella se dirigió a Heero.  
  
- Muy bien, joven. Su comida le esperara para cuando regrese.  
  
Y salió, dejando a un Heero de pie, en la puerta, sin saber que hacer ni que decir... Agitó su cabeza recobrando su compostura, y se encamino hacia la entrada del castillo.  
  
En cuanto entro al vestibulo, una doncella se acerco para entregarle una tunica, de color negro, para protegerse de la suave lluvia que caía. Y para su sorpresa le extendio una espada envainada en una funda de color negro, con adornos plateados. La desenfundo, y contemplo el frio metal que brillo ante la palida luz, la agito con suavidad, comprobando su ligereza pero sorprendiendose de lo resistente que se mostraba, volvió a guardarla, y esta fue ajustada a su cintura para evitarle molestias, quedando oculta bajo la larga capa.  
  
- El Sr. Kurt - dijo la doncella - ha pedido que se le entregue, señor.  
  
Fue cuanto notó a los guardias que le esperaban en la entrada. Al salir vio a Ralph junto a su caballo, esperandolo a él para montar.  
  
- Todo listo, señor - dijo Ralph con voz amable, y al fijar sus ojos en el arma de Heero, no pudo evitar el sonreir - La espada de su padre - murmuro con voz apenas aludible. - El querria que usted la tuviera.  
  
Un joven, no mayor que Heero, se acerco a él, llevando de las correas a un hermoso corcel negro, de un pelaje brillante y suave. En cuanto Heero lo montó, el animal se mantuvo quieto, y el silencio domino el circulo en el que se encontraban. Heero recorrió con la vista a los soldados que le rodeaban, montados en caballos. Ninguno de ellos le veía como le habian visto cuando llego... No más arrogancia y desprecio... El brillo de respeto dominaba cada par de ojos que le veía. Le miraban en silencio esperando que diera una orden... Y ante una señal, todos marcharon sin detenerse...  
  
Ellos, los guardias leales a las tierras Yuy y a sus señores, eran los mismos que habian ido en auxilio de Heero aquella noche. Ellos habian evitado que Low cumpliera su cometido... Fue Ralph Kurt quien insistió a Treize ir en busca de los señores al no verlos regresar, mientras Treize se mostraba indiferente a la situación... Fue él, quien rescato a Heero aquella noche, y por ordenes de Treize le regreso al castillo... Y hasta ahora, él, se habia encargado de vigilar, cuidar y administrar ambas tierras, bajo ordenes de Treize, pues la guardia de los Maxwell habia sido atacada y asesinada por Colmillo Blanco dias después de la masacre...  
  
Todo habia sido cuidadosamente planeado... El tiempo habia sido una pieza fundamental en los movimientos de Treize... Después de que se supiera que el unico sobreviviente habia sido el heredero Yuy, Khushrenada habia mandado a eliminar a la guardia de las tierras Maxwell, pues sabía que ellos se rebelarian cuando él intentara hacerse cargo de todo... En cambio, con Ralph y sus hombres, podía alegar que lo que hacia era en beneficio del heredero Yuy y, recordandoles su juramente de lealtad, ellos harian lo que él quisiera...  
  
Asi pues, Treize habia obtenido todo lo que queria... Y no habia nada que le indicara que algo estaba apunto de cambiar... Nada podía interferir en sus ambiciones, su codicia y su obsesión por el dinero, la fortuna y el poder. Y quien se atreviera a desafiarlo, pagaria caro su osadia...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Las nubes cubrían el cielo, rugiendo y anunciando que la lluvia no tardaria en llegar. Y mientras tanto, Trowa contemplaba en silencio el verde pasto que se extendia bajo su cuerpo, mientras él descansaba al pie de un arbol... Pensando... En demasiadas cosas que seria difícil decir cual era la más importante para él...  
  
Primero que nada tenía que admitir que algo muy extraño le estaba sucediendo... Y eso le frustraba porque él no lograba entender que era... Pero de lo que estaba seguro era que, desde que conocía a Quatre, se le habia facilitado el don de la palabra. Tanto, que se sorprendia de escucharse hablar mucho más de lo que nunca en su vida habia hablado...  
  
Le intrigaba saber ¿Por que las palabras salían con rápidez de su boca, mientras eran procesadas con igual premura, tratando de dar una respuesta a los interesantes comentarios del rubio?... Y la respuesta que el mismo se daba le dejaba anonadado, e incapaz de creer que esa fuera la respuesta correcta... Acababa de descubrir, que lo único que le gustaba de aquellas conversaciones eran las llamativas expresiones que Quatre... Por eso lo hacia, porque le encantaba ver los gestos que adoptaba ante cada una de sus palabras...  
  
Acababa de contestar una interrogante, cuando de pronto aparecia otra... Y asi se habia pasado toda la mañana, desde que se levantara, tratando de contestar las innumerables preguntas que su traicionera conciencia le hacia. O mejor dicho, que él mismo se hacia tratando de desviar su atención de la verdad... Verdad que ni él mismo lograba entender, pero que sabía que tenía miedo de afrontar...  
  
Los ojos esmeraldas se cerraron ante aquel reproche interno y cuando los abrio miro con más ahinco el verde pasto que acariciaba sus manos, húmedo y frío, trayendole recuerdos de la niñez... Ese era el lugar a donde Catherin siempre estaba encantada de llevarlos...  
  
Volvió a cerrar los ojos, y aspiro lenta y profundamente, dejando que el delicioso aroma a hierbas le inundara el pecho y el alma... En cuanto su mente comenzo a torturarse con preguntas, él no pudo evitar sentirse muy agobiado, y dejo salir el suspiro más cansado y triste de su vida...  
  
- ¿En que piensas? - le dijo una suave voz...  
  
E instantaneamente Trowa se enderezo en su lugar, abrio los ojos, levanto el rostro y se vio atrapado en un mar de ternura. Los llamativos ojos aqua brillaban al verle, y la dulce sonrisa que le recibia, logró que su corazón se alterara y comenzara a latir con un loco ritmo dentro de su pecho... Sintiendo como el calor le recorria las palmas de las manos, y como cubria sus mejillas por primera vez en su vidad, Trowa comprendio que la aparición de ese chico le habia tomado de sorpresa y por eso ahora el nerviosismo se apoderaba de él...  
  
- ¿Interrumpo? - volvió a preguntar Quatre, cuyo rostro seguia inclinado, mientras él se ocultaba detrás del arbol, dejando que su cabello rubio cayera a un costado, y fuera agitado por la suave brisa... La sonrisa se mantenia, el brillo se conservaba, y él no podía evitar sentirse contento de haberlo encontrado...  
  
Trowa tragó duro para contestar, la boca seca no le ayudaba, y su loco corazón no se detenía... Se habia perdido del tiempo, del lugar, todo por aquella mirada, y en esa confusión él no sabía que decir... O más bien, como decirlo...  
  
Lo único que pudo hacer en esos momentos, fue agitar ligeramente la cabeza en señal de negación, y la sonrisa del chico rubio aumentó.  
  
- ¿Puedo sentarme? - le pregunto Quatre.  
  
Trowa le miro sin entender... Pero no evito contestarle con un movimiento de asentimiento.  
  
- Puedo ver que Catherin tenía razón - comentó Quatre y sonrio ante la mirada sorprendida de Trowa - Si alguien no te recuerda que debes comer, tu te olvidas de hacerlo, ¿cierto?...  
  
- ¿Que haces aqui? - farfullo Trowa trabajando para regresar a su siempre pose seria, y comenzando a sentir esa misma sensación de ansias de contestarle con prisa y divertida.  
  
- Acompañe a Milliardo a un recorrido. Pero terminamos pronto, pues uno de sus hombres nos alcanzo para informar a Milliardo lo que tanto deseaba saber. Y cuando volviamos, recorde que iría a ver a Catherin, no quise llegar al castillo, me desvie hacia aca, y entonces te vi... Espero que no te moleste mi presencia.  
  
Trowa contesto con otro movimiento de cabeza. Y entonces vio, pastando cerca de ahi, al caballo que le habia llevado.  
  
- Entonces... - dijo Quatre como quien recuerda algo y miro fijamente los ojos esmeraldas - Me diras: ¿En que piensas?  
  
- En nada  
  
- ¿En serio? - cuestiono Quatre risueño - No fue eso lo que dijo ese suspiro tuyo.  
  
La mirada esmeralda se volvió intensa, y el ya conocido escalofrio le recorrio el cuerpo, produciendo un repentino sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas... Quatre se vio obligado a desviar la mirada. Y Trowa sintió que comenzaba a recuperarse.  
  
El silencio siguió a tan extraño momento, y ninguno de ellos se atrevio a mirarse directamente durante algunos minutos. Quatre, incomodo por la situación, decidio aclararse la garganta y decirle, sin mirarle a los ojos:  
  
- ¿Iras a comer?... Catherin se enfadara si sabe que no has probado alimento.  
  
No escucho respuesta, pero al sentir como Trowa se levantaba, no pudo evitar voltear a verlo. Y lo contemplo asombrado. Desde esa distancia Trowa era mucho más apuesto de lo que el podia recordar... Su rostro firme, serio pero atractivo era un deleite para su mirada, su cuerpo alto y fuerte le dejo sin aliento, y su sola escencia le nublo la mente... En cuando se percato de que la mirada esmeralda le veía fijamente, esa rara, pero excitante sensación volvió a recorrerlo, y sus ojos se quedaron contemplando el bello rostro que le veía en silencio...  
  
- ¿Vendras? - pregunto Trowa, e inexplicablemente, Quatre pudo sentir sus piernas, y su cuerpo temblar. No por las palabras. Esa voz le habia petrificado, suave, y de cierto modo sensual, hizo que el latido de su corazón le llegara hasta sus oidos, Quatre no podía apartar los ojos de sus labios...  
  
Trowa le tendio una mano para ayudarle, y Quatre la miro tratando de levantar su mano para tomarla, pero todo el temblor y el peso de su cuerpo le impedia moverse... Esa sensación le carcomia y le devoraba con lentintud, con intensidad, y él no encontraba una manera para tranquilizarla...  
  
- ¿Estas bien?  
  
El temblor aumento, y todo fue tan confuso cuando vio como Trowa se arrodillaba frente a el, le contemplaba preocupado y Quatre contuvo el aliento al ver su cercania... Era raro que hace solo unos minutos el fuera el despreocupado, y ahora era el que se mostraba turbado por la situación...  
  
- Aja - soltó, mientras cada letra rozaba con dolor su garganta seca  
  
Trowa volvió a levantarse, volvió a extenderle la mano, y con timidez, temor y nerviosismo, Quatre la tomo sintiendo el mismo estremecimiento que en el baile de la otra noche, y no pudiendo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñieran de un suave color carmin...  
  
Quatre solto la mano con rápidez, y se encamino al caballo que se movía libre por la amplia campiña. En cuanto regreso, notó como Trowa le esperaba, y antes de llegar ante él, respiro profundamente, y ordeno a su corazón detenerse, a sus mejillas volver a la normalidad, y al nerviosismo alejarse...  
  
- ¿Como esta Catherin? - pregunto Quatre en un intento de hacer conversación.  
  
- Ella esta muy bien. Aunque ha estado un poco enfadada pues solo Duo le ha hablado acerca de la fiesta - dijo tranquilamente, y Quatre sonrió al ver que volvían a tener una conversación amena y divertida... No le gusta sentirse nervioso, no le gusta cuando las palabras se atascaban en su garganta... Le gusta sentirse seguro y a gusto...  
  
- ¿Por que solo Duo habla sobre ese tema? - pregunto Quatre, ansioso de escuchar la respuesta.  
  
Y Trowa se sintió contento, al ver que todo regresaba a la normalidad...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- Duo! - llamo una voz en la puerta, y el dueño apareció de pronto en la puerta mostrando la siempre sonrisa coqueta.  
  
- Hola, Shen - saludo Duo amablemente, y sonriendo mientras terminaba de limpiar añadió: - ¿Que te trae por aqui?  
  
- Solo vine a ver si puedo acompañarte a tu casa. - contesto encogiendose de hombros  
  
- ¿Para que?... No es necesario.  
  
- No es que lo necesites, es que quiero hacerlo. ¿Es malo eso?  
  
Duo lo meditó un poco... Y sonriendole francamente le dijo:  
  
- Creo que no.  
  
- ¿Falta mucho para que termines? - pregunto revisando el lugar  
  
- No, solo tengo que recoger esto.  
  
- Entonces avisare a Yun que se adelante, mientras te ayudo a terminar con esto. - Y al ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro del Trenzado, aclaró: - Mi madre le ha pedido a Catherin que le ayude en la confección de un vestido, y Yun se ofreció a llevarle las cosas a Catherin... Ultimamente ha estado buscando excusas para visitar tu casa...  
  
- La ultima vez que lo vi, actuaba bastante extraño - reflexionó Duo durante unos minutos  
  
Duo vio como Shen desaparecia por la puerta, y reaparecia cinco minutos después, mostrandose totalmente desconcertado.  
  
- ¿Que sucedio? - pregunto  
  
- Se ha ido! - explico Shen enojado - Ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de esperarme, ni de avisarme... No me tarde tanto. ¿O si?  
  
- Tal vez tenia prisa - dijo Duo tratando de calmarlo - En cuanto lleguemos con Catherin podras preguntarselo.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Las dos figuras que entraron en la puerta produjeron que el rostro de Catherin se mostrara alegre, y con una gran sonrisa, se acerco a Quatre para saludarlo.  
  
- Pasa, pasa - decía mientras conducía a Quatre hasta la silla - Has llegado justo para la comida... Sé que tal vez no sera mucho...  
  
- Seguramente sera deliciosa - interrumpio Quatre con una cordial sonrisa, y Catherin le sonrió en agradecimiento.  
  
- Trowa ¿Por que no tomas asiento? - pregunto al ver que el chico alto se mantenia en la puerta, viendo a las personas sentadas a la mesa. Especificamente a una en especial, cuyos ojos azules miraban fijamente a Quatre y le veían embelesado. - Yun comera con nosotros - explico Catherin, logrando que el mencionado sonriera - Ha sido muy amable en traerme el encargo de su madre, asi que le he invitado a comer, y ha aceptado gustoso... Solo falta que Duo y Shen lleguen... Wufei, ¿Quieres ayudarme?  
  
Wufei se levanto, y se acerco al pequeño estante donde los platos se guardaban, y comenzo a poner la mesa, sin prestar atención a las personas en ellas.  
  
- Hola Yun - saludo alegremente el rubio, y logrando que los ojos azules brillaran  
  
- Hola Quatre!  
  
- No crei que te volveria a ver por aqui - le comento Quatre sinceramente  
  
- Ni yo... De hecho temí no volver a verte - Quatre rió nerviosamente, y cerro sus ojos evitando ver la profundidad de las orbes azules. Y Trowa gruñó ante tan obvio coqueteo. - Pero me alegro ver que me equivoque. ¿Que te trae por aqui?  
  
- Le prometi a Catherin que vendria... Tengo algunas cosas que contarle... Aunque, por lo que me ha dicho Trowa - Y aqui volteo a ver al chico alto para sonreirle mientras el otro le devolvia una ligera y pequeña sonrisa - Duo se paso toda la noche hablando con ella.  
  
Yun parpadeo repetidamente intentando ver si no se habia equivocado... ¿Trowa sonreia?... Trowa, el mismo Trowa que el conocia, y nunca antes habia visto sonreir, a menos que fuera para Catherin, para Duo e incluso para Wufei... Para nadie más...  
  
- Trowa - dijo Yun logrando que la mirada esmeralda dejara de ver a Quatre - Crei que no te gustaba ese tipo de eventos.  
  
- No me gustan - admitio sinceramente  
  
- Y entonces... ¿Por que fuiste?  
  
Trowa temblo... No por la pregunta, eso fue lo menos importante, fue la intensa mirada que sintió de parte del chico rubio. No pudo evitar voltear a verlo, y en cuanto giro su rostro, la dulzura de aquella mirada le atrapo, y logro que todo su ser se estremeciera. Aquella extraña sensación volvio apoderarse de todo su cuerpo, y ni una sola palabra fue procesada en ese momento...  
  
- Ya llegue - anunció la alegre voz de Duo.  
  
- Hola Duo! - saludó Quatre en cuanto lo vio entrar. Apartando su mirada de los intensos ojos esmeraldas, y dejando a Yun confundido...  
  
- Quatre!! - exclamo el trenzado con alegria - Que alegre estoy de verte por aqui - Y se fue y se sento a su lado, mientras Shen tomaba asiento al lado de Yun.  
  
- ¿Por que no me esperaste? - le riñió en cuanto se sento  
  
- Porque sabía que te ibas a tardar - le contesto sin darle importancia, mirando fijamente a Trowa, quien parecia sumido en sus propios pensamientos.  
  
- Ya que estamos todos aqui - dijo Catherin comenzando a servir - Es hora de comer!  
  
Y mientras todos comenzaban con la tan ansiada comida, Yun no pudo dejar de ver el serio rostro de Trowa, que solo dejaba esa seriedad cuando Quatre volteaba, le sonreia y le ofrecia un poco de pan... No le agradaba, y tenía que hacer algo para que ese tipo de escenas no volvieran a suceder...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
A media tarde, antes de que el sol cayera por el horizonte y sin que la débil lluvia cesara, Heero y sus hombres entraron en el pequeño pueblo que rodeaba el castillo Maxwell, produciendo pequeñas y débiles exclamaciones por parte de los hombres que les veían. Las casas estaban en ruinas, los caminos desiertos, y solo los hombres que custodiaban las entradas, eran las unicas personas vivientes en todo ese inmenso lugar.  
  
El sonido de cascos retumbo en el piso de piedra, mientras que los pasos apresurados de los guardias le seguian dispuestos a recibir ordenes. En los oidos de Heero, retumbaba el rápido latir de su corazon, mientras que su respiración se volvía lenta y pesada... Y al llegar ante la entrada obstruida por una gran puerta, ni él entendio el sentimiento que le embargo.  
  
- El Sr. Khushrenada asi lo ordeno. Por eso creí que no era una buena idea venir aqui - le dijo Ralph avanzando lentamente hasta encontrarse a su lado. - Abranla! - ordenó firmemente, y los hombres que custodiaban el lugar se apresuraron para abrirlas.  
  
Solo el sonido del viento irrumpia en el silencio tan angustioso que dominaba ahi. El pasto seco, los arboles marchitos, hojas secas que cubrian lo que antes habian sido grandes extensiones de jardines, llenos de hermosas flores, todo tan contrario a como era... Como si llorara la muerte de sus señores, como si la pena y la angustia aun vivieran ahi... El castillo se veía gigantesco y majestuoso, pero tambien lugubre y tetrico...  
  
- El Sr. Khushrenada envio a los aldeanos a los pueblos vecinos - escucho la voz de Ralph a su lado, pero sin que entendiera del todo sus palabras - No habia nadie que pudiera cuidar de estas tierras mientras él no estuviera. Era demasiado costoso pagar para que lo cuidaran, y el Sr. Khushrenada creyo que sería un desperdicio que nadie viviria aqui... Y como yo solo cuido de los pueblos de ambas tierras, no puedo mandar a que alguien lo habite.  
  
Heero no hizo comentario alguno. Todos se detuvieron en la entrada, tambien cerrada, y mientras Ralph ordenaba abrirla, Heero bajo del caballo acercandose con paso firme a la puerta. En cuanto las cruzo, se detuvo en el umbral, consternado del silencio que le golpeo, del frio que sintió, y la tristeza que le invadio... Polvo en todas partes, ni una voz, ni un solo sonido, nada... Un silencio abrumador, pesado y doliente...  
  
- Si el señor asi lo ordena - dijo Ralph apareciendo a su lado - Podemos quedarnos aqui a pasar la noche.  
  
Con el corazon hecho un revoltijo de emociones, Heero no pudo articular palabra. Ese lugar era y no era lo que el habia conocido. Tal vez todo esta en su sitio, tal vez nada habia sido movido, ni agregado, pero todo era diferente a como lo recordaba. Podía sentirse un vacío gigantesco, desgarrador... Trago con esfuerzo el nudo que le obstruyo la garganta, y con voz clara le dijo:  
  
- No... Que los hombres descansen, coman y beban algo. Partiremos dentro de unas horas.  
  
- Muy bien, señor. Ordenare que le traigan algo...  
  
- No. Tengo planeado hacer otras cosas.  
  
Y con un andar suave pero decidido, Heero se interno en las profundidades del inmenso castillo, llevando, como unica luz, una pequeña antorcha. La capa húmeda limpiaba el polvo de los escalones, dejando un rastro fácil de seguir.  
  
El silencio y la oscuridad le rodeaban a donde quiera que iba. No se atrevio a abrir las puertas selladas. No se atrevio a mirar los cuadros que recordaban a la familia Maxwell, no queria ver rostros familiares y a la vez desconcidos. No se atrevio a respirar, hasta que encontro las escaleras de la torre más alta.  
  
Aspiro lentamente el limpio aire y húmedo que le llego en cuanto alcanzo la cima de la torre. A lo lejos podía ver su castillo, diminuto pero visible. Sin embargo la vista que tenía del pueblo a sus pies era totalmente diferente... Todo habia cambiado... Y se sento, sin pensar, sin recordar, sin importarle la lluvia que le mojaba el rostro, esperando que el sol se ocultara trás las colinas, a lo lejos, acariciando con lentitud el pequeño camafeo que colgaba de su cuello... Pero las nubes oscuras le impedian ver tal espectaculo, solo en su memoria vivia el recuerdo...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- Te vere mañana temprano, Quatre - dijo Duo después de haberle contado a donde iria, y después de que Quatre anunciara de que era tiempo de marcharse.  
  
- Claro, Duo. Nos veremos mañana... Una comida deliciosa Catherin, muchas gracias por invitarme.  
  
- No hay de que, Quatre. Sabes que me agrada verte, y además es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que te has tomado la molestia en venir para hablar conmigo.  
  
- No es molestia. Me agrada charlar contigo... Hasta pronto Wufei - el chico que se mantenia recogiendo la mesa, movio la cabeza para despedirse - Adios, Shen, Yun - y los ojos azules se clavaron en su rostro, mientras él se despedia de Trowa...  
  
La lluvia le recibio en cuanto estuvo en la puerta. Camino despacio hasta rodear la casa, y encontrarse con su caballo, que descansaba tranquilamente bajo un firme techo de paja. El bello corcel relincho al verlo, y se preparo para marcharse.  
  
- Me permites acompañarte - escucho una voz a sus espaldas. Giro su rostro, y al encontrarse frente a la mirada intensa de los ojos azules, sonrió amablemente a la vez que le decía:  
  
- No creo que sea una buena idea. Esta lloviendo y es peligroso que camines con este tiempo. - le dijo con una sonrisa, y regreso su atención a las correas de su caballo, pensando que Yun se marcharia.  
  
Escuchó el movimiento de las pisadas sobre la tierra humeda, y quiso creer que se alejaban. Pero al sentir como la presencia se acercaba, y subitamente se detenía, volvió su atención a Yun, y retrocedio ligeramente al verlo tan cerca, sonrió intentando deshacer la extraña sensación que comenzaba a dominarle...  
  
- ¿Que sucede, Yun? - pregunto con precaución, casi temiendo la respuesta.  
  
Los ojos azules le contemplaban en un silencio que le incomodaba. El brillo en ellos le hacia retroceder, y se obligo a si mismo a no temblar ante ella... La luz que despedian aquellos ojos era diferente a lo que siempre habia visto... Y le asustaba...  
  
- ¿Yun? - pregunto retrocediendo más rápidamente, sin recibir una respuesta, pero consciente de como la mirada se volvía más ansiosa, como si con ella pudiera devorarle. - ¿Que sucede?  
  
- Nada - musito Yun con una vaga sonrisa, contemplando los tentadores labios sonrosados que se abrian y cerraban sin que Quatre lograra pronunciar palabra.  
  
- ¿Que haces? - volvió a preguntar Quatre aun más temeroso mientras retrocedia con más rápidez.  
  
Choco con la pequeña pared de madera, y tanteo en busca de una salida. Moverse le era imposible, pues habia quedado atrapado entre un montón de heno, y el chico que ahora se acercaba a él de forma casi amenazante. El temblor de su cuerpo no pudo ser evitado, el temor en sus ojos se reflejo ante aquella mirada, y los ojos azules parecieron disfrutar esa vista...  
  
- Lo que he querido hacer desde que te conocí - respondio Yun sonriendo ampliamente. - Oh! Quatre, eres tan lindo, que por más que quiero controlarme y no coquetearte no puedo evitarlo...  
  
Quatre no encontro nada que decir. Solamente intento buscar las palabras adecuadas para alejarlo, y la fuerza suficiente para empujarlo... Pero todos sus sentidos parecian demasiado alterados como para responder como él quisiera que lo hicieran.  
  
- Quiero besarte - anunció con voz ansiosa. Y todo el cuerpo de Quatre se tenso al sentir el calido aliento golpear su rostro  
  
- No! - incluso Quatre se sorprendio de lo firme y clara que se escuchó su voz, aun cuando todos sus nervios temblaban.  
  
- No podras impedirlo...  
  
Quatre suprimio un gemido cuando vio como aquel palido rostro se acercaba, giro su rostro e intento moverse, pero esta vez Yun le obstaculizo el escape, colocando ambos brazos a sus costados impidiendole marcharse. La sonrisa de Yun producia que sus temores se agrandaran...  
  
En un intento desesperado por alejarlo, Quatre levanto sus brazos impidiendole acercarse más, y lo empujo con fueza hacia atrás... Pero tarde se dio cuenta de su error... En cuanto quiso apartar sus manos del pecho de Yun este las sujeto y con ellas le obligo a acercarse. Quatre gimió ante la fuerza con las que sus muñecas eran presionadas. Y Yun se vio obligado a soltarlo después de muchos intentos por parte de Quatre para liberarse...  
  
Fue cuanto ambos se percataron de los pasos ligeros que se acercaban, y Quatre contuvo el aliento al ver a la figura alta y esbelta que apareció en la puerta, cubiera por las gotas de lluvia recién caída...  
  
Trowa miro sorprendido la escena, pero sin entender verdaderamente la intensidad de la misma... Fue consciente de como la sangre se volvia pesada mientras corria por sus venas, y como un estremecimiento le devoraba las entrañas. Y un inexplicable enfado se mostro en el brillo de sus ojos... La mirada esmeralda paso de uno a otro con rápidez, y Yun vio con satisfacción como las facciones de Trowa se tensaban al ver la mirada aqua...  
  
- Shen te espera para marcharse - dijo Trowa viendo a Yun con la sacudida en su estomago incrementandose a cada momento.  
  
- No te hubieras molestado en buscarme - comento Yun ligeramente enfadado - Has interrumpido... Nos vemos Quatre  
  
Y con una ultima sonrisa coqueta, Yun se alejo decepcionado pero satisfecho de todo. Dejando a un Quatre alterado y a un Trowa enfadado. Los ojos esmeraldas se clavaron en su rostro, y pudo verlo arrugar el entrecejo, mientras le analizaba cuidadosamente.  
  
Sin su consentimiento, su corazón se altero ante aquella mirada, el rubor se mostró con más intensidad, provocando que una oleada de calor le envolviera... Retiro la mirada asustado. Tambaleandose se dirigió hacia su caballo, intentando recuperar el aliento, e imaginando que nada habia sucedido.  
  
Sin embargo, Trowa le intercepto, y Quatre evito voltear a verlo, no queria mostrarse débil, al menos no ante él.  
  
- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Trowa con voz susurrante, mostrando preocupación en su tono.  
  
- ¿Por que no habria de estarlo? - regreso la pregunta, sin verlo.  
  
Se exalto cuando notó como sus manos eran levantadas, y sin evitarlo su mirada se dirigio al rostro de Trowa, que mostraba poca credibilidad a sus palabras, al examinar sus muñecas, rojas y marcadas. No necesito de palabras para entender la mirada interrogante, y a la vez severa que Trowa le dirigia.  
  
- No es nada - dijo alejando sus manos. Tomo las riendas de su caballo, y cabalgo con presteza, y antes de marcharse volteo a verlo, con más calma, y con una sonrisa susurro - Gracias...  
  
Y sin darle oportunidad a Trowa de preguntarle algo, Quatre espoleo el caballo y se alejo con premura del lugar, sintiendose confundido, dejando a un Trowa azorado, con el malestar en su estomago intensificandose.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- Es hora de marcharnos señor - dijo la voz de Ralph de pie junto a él, sin importarle la lluvia que le empapaba.  
  
Heero habia olvidado donde estaba y que momento era. Se habia perdido en el tiempo y el espacio, sin recuerdos, y sin ningun pensamiento, unicamente contemplando la nada. La voz de Ralph le regreso a la realidad, y sin voltear a verlo, con voz ronca le pregunto:  
  
- ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?  
  
- Unas dos horas, señor... Tome - le extendio un paquete envuelto en tela y con lentintud Heero lo desenvolvio, contenia un poco de carne seca, pan, y queso - Sera mejor que coma algo antes de que nos vayamos.  
  
- ¿Todo esta listo?  
  
- Si, señor. Todo esta listo. He enviado a un mensajero para que a nuestra llegada tengan todo preparado. Llegaremos al amanecer, y partiremos a los pueblos de las tierras Yuy cuanto antes...  
  
- ¿Y las tierras Maxwell?  
  
- Casi termine con ellas, la semana pasada.  
  
- ¿Casi? - pregunto Heero comiendo un poco de pan.  
  
- No pude visitar el pueblo de Corcega  
  
- ¿Por que?  
  
- Hubo algunos problemas en las fronteras de ambas tierras, mucho movimiento, hombres a caballo yendo y viniendo, sin identificarse. Tuve que mandar a alguien a vigilar, aunque parece que se dirigen a las tierras del viejo Dekim... Nadie le ha visto desde hace años, solo el Sr. Khushrenada ha ido a visitarlo...  
  
- Iremos al pueblo de Corcega. - ordeno Heero interrumpiendo a Ralph, y este se inclino en señal de aceptación.  
  
Y con una ultima mirada al firmamente siguió a Ralph escaleras abajo... Las puertas del castillo volvieron a cerrarse, todo quedo en penumbras de nuevo, y el silencio abrumador volvió a llenar el lugar... Cuando se alejaban, Heero no pudo evitar voltear a verlo, y una fugaz imagen apareció ante sus ojos... Frunció el entrecejo ante los recuerdos, y con una rápidez inusitada acelero alejandose de todo...  
  
Continuara  
  
N/A  
  
(*) Tendran que imaginarse la forma como Heero esta vestido, pues tiendo a exagerar en cuanto a esas descripciones. Y luego no cuadran bien del todo con el momento en el que sucede....  
  
Bueno!!... Ya estamos en el siguiente capitulo, y aunque parezca que me sali de la trama que supuestamente estaba manejando, o del asunto principal, no es asi... Si, es un poco raro, pero nada más. Yo solo espero que no se me esten aburriendo, ya que todo tiene un motivo aunque no lo parezca... Aunque debo admitir que ahora me fui en todo el capitulo para Heero, y un poco de Quatre y Trowa... Pero para la pareja de Hilde y Wufei, la veremos en el siguiente capitulo, al igual que los recuerdos de Duo...Todo a su debido tiempo!  
  
A! más personajes nuevos, y todavia faltan algunos por descubrir... Pero no es solo porque me guste que aparezcan no más por que si, aseguro que todos ellos tienen un poco de importancia, si bien solo un poco, pero ayudan quieran o no, y muchos de ellos ocasionan ciertos momentos o sucesos que ayudaran a nuestros protagonistas... Al menos eso es lo que creo...  
  
Asi que como ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir. Me despido por ahora esperando que se encuentren muy, pero muy bien, descansados después de estas deliciosas vacaciones y... Nos vemos en la proxima!!  
  
Cualquier sugerencia, duda y demás, escriban al mail de siempre: guwn02@hotmail.com... =^^=  
  
Reviews!  
  
Angeli Murasaki!!: Hola!!!!... Sobre tu deseo con respecto a Treize, te apoyo totalmente, jejeje... Si, creo que andabas algo cariñosa esos dias... Aunque tal vez, si lograras que Duo recordara, Heero estaria muy agradecido... Asi que no creo que sea del todo malo... n_n... Muchas gracias por el review... Nos vemos!!  
  
Nefichan Nanoda: Hola!!... Me alegra escuchar eso, ya se acerca el momento de la verdad!!... Y con respecto a lo de Clau, ya la espera... Aunque todavia no llega... Agradezco tus comentarios, tu apoyo y tu amistad... Espero verte pronto!!... Cuidate!  
  
Kiri-chan: uh!... Pues se fue!... Aunque ya lo habras leido :P... Pero si, te aseguro que le dara en la torre a Treize, jeje, de eso me encargo yo, y sobre todo por interrumpir tan bello momento, e impedir un beso... En cuanto a Trowa y Quatre, oh, si, se ven realmente adorables, excepto, claro, cuando ambos estan tristes!... Y sobre Hilde y Wufei, pareciera que ya me olvide de la pareja, pero ya volveran a verse las caras, haber si ahora vuelven a tratarse tan bien como en la fiesta... Con respecto a Mikou, eh, digamos que ahora que no esta Heero, ya no tiene a quien molestar... Pero me alegra saber que no hubo lagrimas, y que una escena te gustara tanto ^^... Y con respecto a los recuerdos de Duo, jeje, veremos más en los siguientes capitulos. Me despido. Hasta luego!!  
  
Suna: Hola!!... Espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado. Con respecto a los celos, jeje, se veran hasta el siguiente capitulo... Siento la demora, pero el tiempo nunca parece estar de mi parte... Gracias por el review. y Hasta pronto!!  
  
Navleu: ^^ Estoy contenta de ver que el capitulo te haya gustado de esa manera... Y sobre Treize, pues si mete su cuchara donde no le llaman, pues como dices, Heero y Duo perdieron una valiosa oportunidad... Que quien sabe cuando volvera a repetirse... jajaja... Y aunque quieras rapartarte a Duo, te aseguro que a Heero no le hara gracia... Sobre la boda de Milliardo... mmm... No mejor no te digo... jeje... Y con respecto a lo de Wufei y Hilde, ten por seguro de que ellos dos dejaran salir todo su mal caracter... Muchas gracias por tus deseos!!... Nos vemos pronto... Y no hare comentario alguno sobre los hermanos menores!...  
  
Mariel Gutierrez: Muchas gracias por tus animos, y tu apoyo... Estoy contenta de saber que la historia te gusta, y espero que sea asi hasta el final.. Perdon por la tardanza... ¿Por que me tarde, verdad?... Deseo que tu y tus amigas disfruten este capitulo... Muchas gracias por tu review... Nos vemos!!  
  
Aguila fanel: No te preocupes... Me sucede a menudo!!... jejeje... Es bueno verte de nuevo por aqui... Sip, creo que Treize es el unico que verdaderamente merece un castigo!... Hasta pronto!!  
  
Maryluz: Hola!!! Es un placer verte por aqui!... Como habras visto... Heero se fue... Pero puedo asegurarte que le hara la vida de cuadritos a Treize, más adelante... jeje... Y sobre conquistar a Duo... aahh!... Bueno he de suponerme que ya sabran como es que volveran a verse... O al menos donde van a encontrarse... Si, lo ves... No hay nada de que preocuparse!...  
  
Y bueno, ahora si me despido! Nos vemos!! 


	9. Momentos Juntos

EL CUMPLIR DE UNA PROMESA INOLVIDABLE  
Por Roquel  
  
CAPITULO 9  
  
MOMENTOS JUNTOS  
  
- No se porque Catherin ha insistido en que teníamos que partir tan temprano... - refunfuño Duo sin poder evitar un bostezo.  
  
El trenzado se acurrucaba dentro de la frazada que tenía sobre sus hombros y que le cubría todo su cuerpo excepto una parte de su frente, donde algunos mechones de su cabello castaño caían curiosamente. Shen, a su lado, sonreía mientras conducía la carreta a paso rápido pero cuidando que el viaje fuera comodo. El frío de la noche aun podía sentirse, y el sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte, tiñiendo la tierra de un llamativo color rojo y amarillo. Dejando que sus rayos acariciaran sus rostros.  
  
- Ni siquiera pude despedirme de Quatre. - murmuro Duo con tristeza.  
  
- Si hubieramos venido a caballo, no habriamos tenido que salir tan temprano. - replico Shen a su lado, con una breve sonrisa al ver como la frente de Duo se coloreaba levemente. - Es mucho más rápido.  
  
- No me salgas con eso Shen... Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes que yo no se montar. - contesto Duo bajo la frazada, sin dejar ver su rostro.  
  
- No quisiste aprender cuando quisimos enseñarte. - volvió a decir Shen, mientras discretamente se acercaba aDuo, sin que este le prestara atención.  
  
Duo no contestó; No queria darle la razón. El aprender a montar no había sido una experiencia divertida, ni aun cuando Wufei y Trowa tomaron lecciones con él. El Sr. Mullier les había enseñado como favor a Catherin. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que él se diera cuenta de que les tenía un pavor inexplicable a los caballos... Cada vez que tenía uno frente a él, y le miraba a los ojos, se sentía mal, y en su cabeza resonaban palabras incomprensibles, recuerdos vagos que él no les encontraba significado... Pero todos tenían algo en común: Un hombre a caballo, una risa fría... Y el curioso ruido de un río... Asi que él había desistido de aprender a montar...  
  
- No hace tanto frío - dijo Shen, tratando de ver el rostro del trenzado, quien se rehusaba a dejar el poco calor que acaba de conseguir.  
  
- Yo si tengo! - afirmo Duo sujetando más fuertemente la frazada, y moviendose incomodamente en la parte delantera de la carreta. - Y tambien tengo sueño...  
  
- Oh!, vamos Duo. Deja eso, y contempla el amanecer.  
  
Shen apartó una mano de las riendas, y la acerco a Duo, donde jalo la frazada intentado que la cabeza del trenzado apareciera sobre la manta.  
  
De mala gana, Duo saco su cabeza, y la fría brisa golpeo su rostro haciendole estremecerse. Volteo su rostro hacia el paisaje que Shen le señalaba y entrecerro sus ojos evitando ver directamente los rayos del sol.  
  
El paisaje era simplemente hermoso: Con los exoticos colores que exhibia el cielo al ser tocado por la suave luz del amanecer. Duo lo contemplo recorriendo con la mirada el vasto horizonte, viendo nada más que bosques a lo lejos, y una infinidad de caminos amplios y desconocidos...  
  
Algo a lo lejos le llamo la atención. Algo diminuto, como una pequeña casa, se levantaba en el horizonte como una mancha negra en la claridad del día... Pero tenía que ser mucho más grande que una casa, si es que podía verse desde esa distancia...  
  
- ¿Que es eso? - pregunto a Shen, sin apartar los ojos del punto negro.  
  
- ¿Que? - pregunto a su vez el chico a su lado, y con una rápida mirada se dio cuenta de a que se referia el trenzado - mmm... No estoy muy seguro, pero si se ve desde tan lejos debe ser el castillo Maxwell...  
  
- ¿Castillo? - inquirio Duo volteando a verlo  
  
- Si. Estamos en las tierras Maxwell...  
  
- La vez que vine con Catherin, no vimos ningun castillo - interrumpio Duo  
  
- Pero recuerda que ustedes tomaron una ruta diferente. Sabes que Catherin insistió en que tomaramos este camino porque es el mas seguro, pero tambien el más largo... Estoy casi seguro de que ese castillo debe ser de los dueños de estas tierras... Aunque ya no queda nadie de esa familia - le contó en tono lugubre - Todos murieron asesinados - un inexplicable temblor se apodero del corazón de Duo haciendole sentir una ansiedad sofocante - Al menos eso es lo que he escuchado.  
  
Duo respiro pausadamente, como si de pronto sus entrañas se hubieran vuelto de hielo. Tembló y a su garganta le llego un inusual sabor amargo. Cerró los ojos sin comprender el porque de su reaccion ante aquella historia tan poco importante... Sin poderlo evitarlo, giro su rostro de nuevo al punto negro del horizonte... Y una ofuscacion incontrolable le turbo la mente...  
  
Levanto la manta hasta cubrir de nuevo su cabeza con ella, y se dispuso a dormir un poco. Pero el sueño no acudía a él, y temía que llegara... Tenía un extraño presentimiento, y estaba casi seguro de que tenía que ver con dormir...  
  
El día se fue aclarando un poco más, y el sol se encontraba en lo alto, oculto por nubes blancas, cuando por fin divisaron la casa de Pia, alejada del pueblo de Corcega, pero cercana a un angosto río, y del bosque que se extendia a la derecha...  
  
Duo saltó alegremente de la carreta en cuanto esta se detuvo, y comenzo recorrer su vista en busca de alguna prueba de que el tiempo hubiera transcurrido. Pero todo permanecía tal cual lo recordaba... Nada parecía haber cambiado. Aun podía recordar todo lo que Pia le había mostrado en su ultima visita, cuando aun eran niños, y cuando habian conocido todas las tierras cercanas...  
  
- ¡Duo! - exclamo una alegre voz desde la casa, y Duo volteó a ver a la mujer que bajaba a prisa los escalones para poder abrazarlo.  
  
Sonrió maravillado al contemplar a la hermosa mujer que le extendía los brazos y le atrapaba en un abrazo efusivo y cariñoso, al cual correspondio. Aspiro el suave aroma de ese cabello negro, y se vio reflejado en sus pupilas negras cuando esta le miro fijamente. Duo se retiro un poco para contemplarla y su sonrisa se ensancho al ver su vientre abultado, como muestra de la criatura que crecía dentro de ella.  
  
La mujer despedia un aire maternal que le produjo una rara sensación a Duo: nostalgia. Era sorprendente que la alegria contagiosa de la traviesa niña que Duo conoció aun pudiera sentirse, pero estaba acompañada por la presencia de la mujer en la que se habia convertido...  
  
- Vaya! - exclamo el trenzado incandose delante de ella, para poder pegar la oreja a la altura de su vientre. - La ultima vez que nos vimos, no eras más que una pequeña niña, y ahora ¡Mirate!  
  
- ¡Que lindo de tu parte Duo!... Pero ya habra tiempo para platicar. Me supongo que has de estar muy cansado y deseas dormir un poco...  
  
- Me apetece comer algo - replico Duo sonriente, levantandose inmediatamente  
  
Antes de que la mujer pudiera decirle algo, Shen se aclaro la garganta ruidosamente, esperando que Duo lo presentara. El trenzado lo llevo del brazo frente a Pia:  
  
- Pia, te presento a Shen Mullier... Shen, ella es mi amiga Pia - presentó con tranquilidad.  
  
Pia sonrió amablemente, y con un asentimiento de cabeza le saludo. Indicandoles que debían entrar, ella los condujo hasta la pequeña cocina de su modesta casa. Pero Shen se retraso pues comenzo a descargar las cosas que Duo había traido a la hija de Wamfoll.  
  
- ¿Y tu esposo? - pregunto Duo curioso mientras ayudaba a Pia a servir un poco de comida.  
  
- Se ha marchado desde temprano. Ultimamente esta muy ocupado, y no vuelve a casa hasta que anochece. Esta preocupado ya que no ha tenido noticias del Sr. Kurt desde hace tiempo. Necesita hablar con él. Ultimamente se han visto a varios forasteros cruzar las tierras sin autorización. El Sr. Pride, el lider del pueblo Edwards, le ha dicho que los ven traspasar los limites de las tierras Maxwell y dirigirse al castillo del Barón Dekim,... Precisamente ayer, hubo un altercado en la taberna del pueblo - dijo refiriendose a Corcega - con un par de esos forasteros. Ambos escaparon, y Nell fue a investigar si los vieron cruzar las fronteras...  
  
- ¿Y te quedas en casa, sola? - inquirio Duo turbado y sorprendido, tratando de no pensar en todos esos nombres...  
  
- Oh!, no!... Mei, la hermana de Nell, viene al mediodía para ayudarme con la casa. Además de revisar que todo vaya en perfecto orden - señalo su vientre y sonrio con alegria.  
  
- Es todo - dijo Shen apareciendo por la puerta, y dejando en la entrada varios paquetes envueltos en papel marron - Donde quiere que deje el resto.  
  
- No importa. Ahora ven y sientate - dijo Pia - Quiero escuchar las noticias que me traen de mi padre, y después nos ocuparemos de eso.  
  
Indico a Shen que se sentara, para después trabar una larga y amena conversación con el trenzado. Shen contemplaba extasiado la inmensa alegría que se reflejaba en el rostro del trenzado, y disfrutaba del brillo de sus flamantes orbes violetas...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- Sally. No tienes porque estar asi - dijo Milliardo contemplando la figura abatida de la rubia que se mantenía de pie junto a la chimenea, ensimismada viendo crepitar el fuego.  
  
- Milliardo tiene razón. Has estado triste, desde ayer, cuando discutiste con él. Y te aseguro que Treize solo dijo eso para hacerte sentir mal. Y lo ultimo que deberias hacer, es tomarlo en cuenta.  
  
- No solo lo dijo para enfadar - replico Dermail tranquilamente - Quatre no esta esforzandose por encargarse de sus bienes...  
  
- Yo sigo sin entender el porque te rehusas, Sally. - intervino Dorothy alisando los pliegues de su falda, sin notar como la mirada de Noin se clavaba en ella, con un ligero brillo de reproche - Heero es un gran partido, y que Treize te pida la mano de Quatre para su protegido, es simplemente maravilloso. No le veo nada de malo.  
  
- Treize no es lo que aparenta - dijo rápidamente Noin  
  
- No tienes pruebas. - replico Dorothy con voz indiferente, pero con una mirada dura que dirigia especialmente a Noin - Y mientras tanto yo seguire insitiendo que Treize es un hombre amable, cortes y atento, aunque un poco posesivo, no lo dudo... Pero Sally debería estar agradecida de que le brinde su amistad.  
  
- ¿Y donde esta ahora? - pregunto Dermail previendo la discusión que se avecinaba. Noin no parecía contenta con la respuesta de Dorothy.  
  
- Salió ayer por la noche - respondio Milliardo - Estuvo todo el dia fuera del castillo. Y cuando regreso, al anochecer, me dijo que algo urgente habia surgido y que tenía que partir. Aunque aseguro que no estaria demasiado tiempo ausente.  
  
- ¿Enviaste a Shun trás él? - cuestiono Noin acariciando suavemente la mano de Milliardo  
  
- No lo creí necesario. Tengo otras cosas por las cuales preocuparme - comento pensativamente - Al parecer los sospechosos de pertenecer a Colmillo Blanco se han marchado de sus antiguos refugios. Hasta ahora no he tenido noticias de si han podido encontrarlos. Shun estaba muy inquieto por tan repentino movimiento y pidió permiso para regresar al pueblo Edwards, en los lindes de las tierras Maxwell, pues sospechamos que fue el ultimo pueblo que Low visitó... ¿Crees que debí haberlo hecho? - pregunto apartando sus ojos de su prometida y posandolos en la mujer de la chimenea  
  
Sally suspiro cansadamente, cuando entendio que era a ella a quien se dirigía. Volteo lentamente y se dirigió al sillon pequeño del salón. Los ojos azules se pasearon entre las personas ahi presentes, que permancian atentas a su respuesta.  
  
- Sabes lo que yo pienso, Milliardo. Y si me preguntas tal cosa, sabras cual es mi respuesta mucho antes de que abra mis labios. Sin embargo, Dorothy tiene razón, no tenemos pruebas, y por tanto me reservare de hacer un juicio por ahora. Aunque no creo que unos cuantos dias me hagan cambiar de opinión. Treize no va a trabajar para mi, ni para nada que este relacionado con las tierras Winner. Si esta aqui, es exclusivamente porque eres su protegido - miro fijamente a Milliardo, sin mostrar reproche alguno en su tono de voz - Sabes que a mi no me simpatiza... Si, aunque no tenga razones - aclaro cuando vio como Dorothy abría la boca para protestar. - Sin embargo me preocupa esas noticias. Solo espero que no ocurra una desgracia, a tan pocos dias de la boda.  
  
Noin se estremecio ligeramente como si la noticia hubiera sido ya una cuestion afirmada. Milliardo tomo su mano, y la apretó con suavidad y ternura para después depositar un delicado beso en ella. Su temor desapareció.  
  
- ¿Por que Heero se ha marchado? - pregunto Dorothy de repente - No tuve tiempo siquiera de despedirme.  
  
- No se despidió de nadie - le reconforto Milliardo en tono alegre, para después mostrarse un poco más serio y añadir: - La razón exacta no la sé. No quiso hablar conmigo cuando estuvimos aqui... Lo que me extraño fue saber que Treize le había dado permiso, de hecho fue él quien le sugirió marcharse. Sorprendentemente, le ofreció que encargarse de sus tierras, cuando antes evitaba por todos los medios el tema... Al menos eso fue lo que Treize me dijo. Supongo que Heero quería sentirse util, no le gustaba permanecer encerrado, haciendo nada... Aunque no se si eso fue bueno.  
  
- ¿Pero volvera para la boda, no es asi? - pregunto Dorothy con interes  
  
- Treize me dijo que le había pedido que viniera, que incluso le rogó que lo hiciera... Pero a Heero no le gustan las grandes reuniones asi que no puedo estar seguro.  
  
- Eso si que fue desconsiderado - dijo Dorothy en tono reprobatorio - A Mikou no le ha hecho gracia. Ayer la vi de un genio terrible, y Relena me aseguro que se debía a la partida tan descortes de Heero... Pienso, y creo que no me equivoco al decir que ambos terminaran juntos. Son el uno para el otro, de grandes familias, y de muy buena reputación, solo necesitan un pequeño empujon...  
  
Milliardo nego con la cabeza, sonriendo ante la actitud de Dorothy, pero no replico. Era lógico que ella, al no conocer a Heero, pensara asi... No obstante, él había vivido con Heero once años, y aun asi no terminaba de conocerlo. Sabía, sin embargo, que cuando Heero decía que no, era no. Y no era porque Heero fuera terco, sino porque podía conocer a las personas, con tan solo ver a sus ojos. Si alguien no le agradaba desde el principio, simplemente no lo aceptaría por nada del mundo... Un claro ejemplo, era Treize... Y Mikou no sería la excepción. No cuando había visto como Heero la trataba: cortés, claro, pero indiferente; amable, pero frío...  
  
"¿Quien podría ser la excepción?" se pregunto Milliardo sin poder imaginar a la persona que lograría traspasar la barrera, misma que Heero había creado para apartarse del mundo que tantas cosas le había arrebatado; sin saber quien sería capaz de regresarle la alegría que alguna vez llego a sentir...  
  
- Sin embargo... - la voz de Dorothy le saco de sus pensamientos - los preparativos de la boda estan casi listos. Nos falta uno que otro detalle que no son de mayor importancia... Hoy mismo podríamos terminar con ellos.  
  
- Como ya no hay nada más que decir. Dermail y yo nos retiramos. Prometi a Rashid visitar el pueblo del este para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden - dijo Milliardo  
  
- ¿No se quedaran a desayunar? - pregunto Noin sorprendida  
  
- Lo siento, querida - contesto su prometido - Pero intentaremos regresar lo más pronto posible.  
  
Ambos hombres se levantaron. Dermail beso suavemente a su esposa en la boca, y se despidió con otro en la mano. Mientras que Milliardo tomó la mano de Noin entre las suyas, y contemplo su rostro, brillante por la felicidad que le embargaba... En esos momentos deseo que el tiempo transcurriera tan rápido para que él pudiera sostenerla entre sus brazos...  
  
Sally le dirigió una mirada de aprobación y ambos salieron al vestibulo, para dirigirse a los establos, sin percatarse de que una chica les veía oculta trás la puerta entrecerrada que daba al comedor. Los ojos miel brillaron de alegría, cuando corrió rápidamente hacia la habitación de Relena.  
  
- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto la chica molesta al abrir la puerta. - ¿Por que haces tanto alboroto?  
  
- Sé a donde pudo haber ido Heero - declaro euforica Mikou  
  
Relena se asombro de verla de tan buen humor. Apenas ayer estaba insoportable, gruñía y gritaba a cualquiera que se atreviera a ponersele enfrente... Mikou le contó lo que acaba de escuchar. Aunque poca importancia le dio al asunto de Colmillo Blanco, y se olvido hablar de él. Sin embargo, no omitió la parte donde Dorothy se declaraba a favor de su relación con Heero, y esa era la razón por la cual se hallaba tan contenta...  
  
- Asi que lo unico que tengo que hacer es ir a sus tierras - informó Mikou después de su detallado relato  
  
- ¿Y quien crees que va acompañarte? - le preguntó duramente Relena  
  
- Pues tu, ¿Quien más? - Relena sonrió de forma desdeñosa  
  
- Lamento decirte que esta misma tarde, Erick me ha prometido llevarme de compras, odio quedarme encerrada...  
  
- Entonces mañana - se apresuro a proponer Mikou  
  
- No. Erick y yo hemos hecho planes para toda la semana. No quiero aburrirme estando todo lo que falta para la boda, aqui sin nada que hacer.  
  
- ¡No puedes hacerme esto!. Prometiste que tendría a Heero, durante toda una semana, sin interrupción alguna, para que yo pudiera acercarme.  
  
- No es mi culpa que se haya marchado - replico Relena enfadada  
  
- Pero debes acompañarme!!  
  
- Ya dije que no. - dijo determinantemente - Deberas esperar hasta que llegue la boda. Estoy segura de que Treize ordenara a Heero que se presente. Y podras verlo.  
  
- Pero después se irá - exclamo Mikou con desesperación - No tendre tiempo suficiente para conversar con él, e intentar persuadirlo de que se quede.  
  
- Tienes toda una semana para pensar en lo que vas a decir, y como vas a decirselo... Si tanto quieres que Heero se quede contigo es hora de que tomes medidas drasticas, y hables con Treize. Es el único que puede ayudarte en una situación como esta. Es el único al cual Heero obedecera.  
  
- ¿Como lo sabes?  
  
- Treize me lo dijo. Hasta que Heero no se case, no podrá desobedecer sus ordenes. Asi que ya lo sabes. Habla con él, y convencelo de que te acepte en la familia.  
  
Mikou sintió como la sangre le recorría rápidamente, provocandole la ira que tensaba su rostro, y apretaba sus puños. Contuvo el aliento para no comenzar a gritar. Los ojos desorbitados miraron a Relena por varios segundos antes de que pudiera dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacía su habitación.  
  
- ¿No iras a desayunar? - le pregunto Relena sonriente  
  
- ¡No tengo apetito! - grito sin volverse, a mitad del pasillo.  
  
- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto una voz proveniente de la habitación. Y tomando del codo a su esposa, Erick la acompaño al comedor  
  
- Nada. Mikou ha tenido otro berrinche.  
  
- No me sorprende. Estaba demasiado ilusionada con ver a Heero, que debe sentirse bastante mal.  
  
Relena sonrió de forma arrogante, cuando entraron en el comedor. Encontrandose con las tres jovenes mujeres que esperaban al resto de ellos, para pedir el desayuno. Dorothy mostró asombro cuando no vio a la linda de Mikou presente, asi que no tardo en preguntar por ella.  
  
- No se siente bien - respondio Relena con una ligera sonrisa, permitiendo que la doncella sirviera su comida. Para después añadir con tono preocupado - ¿Y donde esta Quatre? ¿Y Hilde?  
  
- Quatre salió al pueblo. Y Hilde pidió permiso para acompañarlo. Salieron esta mañana. - dijo Sally, sin darle importancia  
  
La boca de Relena deshizo la sonrisa, dejando una mueca de desagrado ante la noticia.  
  
- No creo conveniente que Quatre se relacione con personas asi. - comentó friamente, sin que nadie más compartiera su opinión, ni siquiera Dorothy.  
  
Pero Relena no se atrevió a añadir nada más, por la fiera mirada que Sally le dedico. Regresando su atención a su plato comenzo a comer, con gran majestuosidad dando a entender que esa mirada no le intimidaba.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- ¿Estas segura de que quieres venir? - pregunto por enesima vez Quatre, mirando con preocupación el rostro de la morena que le acompañaba.  
  
Hilde se limito a esbozar una sonrisa antes de contestar, sin soltar el brazo de Quatre.  
  
- Pero por supuesto!. Quiero ver a Duo. Hace ya mucho tiempo que no le he visto, y deseo hablar con él. Además de que me aburro demasiado estando en el castillo sin hacer nada. La ultima vez le pedí a Sally que me dejara acompañarte, y ella acepto solo si tu aceptabas. ¿Tu no quieres que te acompañe?  
  
- No es eso. Es solo que no se si te agrade...  
  
- No creas que soy como Relena - interrumpio Hilde indignada - Sabes que la clase a mi no me importa. Duo me ha demostrado que no es necesario ser rico para ser feliz. Trowa es otro claro ejemplo, un dulce chico con un corazón enorme - la sola mención de ese nombre hizo que el corazón de Quatre saltara dentro de su pecho sin su autorización - Y... Bueno. ¿Cuanto falta?  
  
Quatre no hizo comentario alguno ante el obvio y repentino cambio de tema. La unica persona de la que Hilde se limitaba a opinar, era de Wufei. Cada vez que Sally lo mencionaba, pues ella había quedado encantada con el chico, Hilde refunfuñaba y desaparecía con gran rápidez. Dorothy era un caso aparte, para ella, Trowa era quien merecía un halago. Insistia a Quatre, para que pudiera llevarlo de nuevo...  
  
- No falta mucho. Esta algo alejada...  
  
No bien hubo terminado de pronunciar, cuando el corazón de Quatre dio un salto, al sentir una mirada sobre él. No quiso voltear, por temor a saber a quien pertenecía. Apresuro el paso, intentando que Hilde no se diera cuanta de su nerviosismo. Era demasiado tarde, la chica había presentido que algo le sucedía a Quatre, y en cuanto volteo a verlo confirmo sus sospechas...  
  
- ¿Que pasa, Quatre? - le pregunto preocupada  
  
Quatre volteó a verla, y se obligo a tranquilizarse. No bien hubo pensado eso, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien detrás suyo, y una voz que le congelo sus entrañas.  
  
- Hola, Quatre - le saludo el desconcido, golpeando con su aliento su cuello, y haciendole temblar.  
  
- Ho-hola Yun - saludo nervioso Quatre, regañandose por mostrarse tan nervioso.  
  
Los ojos azules de Yun se desviaron hacia la mujer que permanecía de pie, junto a ellos, y arrugo el entrecejo imperceptiblemente, ante la mirada interrogante que la chica le dirigía.  
  
- Te presento a Hilde Schbeiker - dijo Quatre moviendo la cabeza para posar sus ojos en Hilde - Hilde, él es Yun Mullier. Un amigo de la familia de Duo.  
  
Ante la sola mención de Duo. Hilde sonrió ampliamente, y toda reserva y desconfianza desapareció.  
  
- Un placer conocerlo. - dijo extendiendo su mano, a lo cual Yun correspondio con un beso sin despegar sus ojos del chico rubio que comenzaba a sentirse incomodo ante la mirada tan penetrante.  
  
- ¿A donde van ahora?  
  
- Vamos a ver a Duo. Quiero despedirme de él, antes de que se vaya - contesto Quatre evitando su mirada  
  
- Ya es tarde. Él y mi hermano Shen partieron esta mañana, desde temprano - comento Yun sonriente  
  
- ¿Que? - pregunto Quatre sorprendido, y sin poder evitarlo desvio sus ojos hacia la mirada de Yun, y se sintió enrojecer ante el solo contacto. Aun podía recordar su aliento cerca...  
  
- Si. Partieron esta mañana - confirmo Yun - Pero Catherin debe estar en su casa. Mi madre le ha pedido su ayuda, y debe estar trabajando. ¿Quieren que les acompañe?  
  
Quatre estuvo tentando a responder que no. La palabra jugo en su boca, y estuvo a punto de salir, cuando la alegre voz de Hilde le interrumpió.  
  
- Será un placer.  
  
Yun le ofreció su brazo, y ella lo tomo para ser guiada, mientras que Yun no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de conocer más, acerca del pequeño rubio... Quatre se sintió incomodamente mal, e intento no ver ni escuchar la voz de Yun.  
  
La casa del trenzado quedo a la vista poco tiempo después. Y antes de que pudieran tocar, la puerta se abrio mostrando al chico de profundos ojos negros, y atractiva tez blanca. La mirada de Wufei brillo de forma extraña, casi dulce, cuando vio a la chica frente a él, y no pudo evitar el retortijon de tripas en el que se vio envuelto. Sin embargo, algo más extraño le recorrió cuando vio quien le acompañaba... Algo le lleno ante la escena, sin razón aparente... Sin poder creerlo, dejo expulsar toda esa gama de emociones, en una muy buena cubierta de enfado...  
  
- ¿Que estas haciendo aqui? - pregunto a Hilde con reproche, dejando abierta la puerta, y clavando sus ojos en las pupilas moradas.  
  
- ¿Disculpa? - pregunto Hilde ligeramente confundida. Pero no pudo evitar el acceso de ira, del cual fue presa, cuando notó como la mirada oscura se endurecía y le veía con reproche, como si ella estuviera haciendo algo malo.  
  
Inconscientemente soltó a Yun, y su cara se tiñió de un claro color rojo cuando se perdió en la mirada de Wufei. No obstante eso no calmo su ira. Sus ojos centellaron en reclamo a la descortesía que Wufei mostraba.  
  
- Creo que eres la ultima persona a quien yo le debo una explicación. Y no creo que tengas derecho alguno a solicitarla. - replico Hilde con una voz que se escuchaba falsamente tranquila - Por lo tanto, no te importa lo que yo haga aqui, puesto que no he venido a verte a ti.  
  
- Estas en mi casa - anunció Wufei en un intento vano de calmarse - Y todo lo que pase aqui, es de mi incumbencia.  
  
- ¿Y crees que solo porque es tu casa, puedes ser descortes?. ¡Vaya modales los tuyos!. Aunque creo que no debo sorprenderme. Debí esperarlo de alguien como tu. No conoces siquiera la palabra amabilidad, pero no es de extrañarse.  
  
El tono arrogante, y bastante despectivo de la chica, hizo que una ofuscación alterara los nervios de Wufei, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que ella le hablaba en tono tan desdeñoso. Con la alteración latente en todos sus sentidos, Wufei fue incapaz de pensar, ni de cuestionarse del porque su reacción tan poco común.  
  
Fue ignorante de lo que contestó. Simplemente escucho, a lo lejos, como su voz respondía:  
  
- Lamento profundamente si la he ofendido... ¿eh? ¿Dama?  
  
Fue la gota que desato ambas poderosas auras de ira contenida. Yun se aparto sorprendido pero divertido ante la escena. Dejando que ambos se fulminaran con sus miradas. Dejando que una colera infundada, inexplicable, y totalmente absurda, se manifestaran... Dejando que un brillo, nuevo y sorprendente, se asomara por sus ojos, tratando de decir sin palabras, el porque de tanto enfado.  
  
- ¿Que sucede aqui? - pregunto una voz desde la casa, haciendo que Quatre y Yun voltearan a ver a la mujer que se asomaba curiosa del porque tanto ruido. No obstante, Wufei y Hilde seguian perdidos en su mirada, ignorantes del mundo exterior. - Oh!. Quatre. Me alegra verte... Pero ¿Que?  
  
Acababa de percatarse de la hermosa chica, cuyo rostro permanecía a escasos centimetros del rostro de Wufei, y que lo miraba con un brillo diferente que sorprendio a Catherin, y le hizo sonreir. Pero lo que dejo salir su risa, fue el brillo, la mirada y la total expresión que Wufei mostraba ante la presencia de la joven que tenía frente a él.  
  
Inmediatamente lo comprendió.  
  
- Wufei - llamo suavemente, poniendo una mano en su antebrazo, y logrando que la mirada oscura se clavara en ella - ¿Que crees que haces al molestar a esta chica tan linda?  
  
Wufei le miro incredulo, y parpadeo varias veces, ante el tono suave de Catherin. Volteó a ver a Hilde, y Catherin sonrió aun más cuando vio como el rostro de Wufei se teñía suavemente, y se percataba, al fin, de la cercanía de la chica... Dio un salto instantaneo hacia atrás, y se matuvo rigido ante la dura mirada de Hilde.  
  
- Dime linda. ¿Quien eres tu? - pregunto Catherin con cariño, haciendo que Hilde volteara a verla.  
  
- Hil-Hilde... Schbeiker - dijo Hilde casi susurrante, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño.  
  
Catherin sonrió ampliamente, y se acerco a ella, feliz.  
  
- Un lindo nombre para una linda chica - comentó, logrando que Hilde le mirara sorprendida. - Bueno, bueno. Es una descortesia que se queden aqui afuera. Pasen y hablaremos con más calma... Wufei, quieres ser tan amable de acompañar a Hilde...  
  
Wufei le miro casi sin comprender lo que le había pedido. Volteo a ver a Hilde, quien tambien le veía sorprendida y bastante confundida, como para que se atreviera a reclamar. No obstante, la comprensión llego a Hilde. Se irguió con arrogancia, y con paso firme entro en la casa, dando a entender que no necesitaba ayuda... Y mucho menos de un chico tan antipatico como lo era Wufei.  
  
Detrás de ella, Wufei entró casi aturdido, intentando comprender que había dicho, para que los ojos morados le vieran con tanto reproche. Catherin entró con Quatre después, platicando amenamente. Yun los siguió sin apartar los ojos del rubio...  
  
Trowa permanecía sentado en la mesa, sin tener intención siquiera de salir. No había prestado demasiada atención al alboroto procedente del exterior, ni tampoco lo estaba haciendo con la maleta que estaba arreglando... Algo le mantenía inquieto, y el nudo en su estomago no le dejaba en paz...  
  
Gruñía sin razón aparente, y su actitud se mostraba bastante enfadada sin motivo... Bueno. Había un motivo, uno que desistia aceptar, e incluso en el que se rehusaba a pensar. Y que tenía que ver con cierto chico rubio, y cierto altercado al cual...  
  
- Muy buenos dias, Trowa  
  
La suave, y alegre voz le hizo saltar dentró de su piel, e inmediatamente detuvo lo que estaba haciendo. Tratando de ver si su imaginación no le estaba jugando una broma, Trowa volteó lentamente para encontrar al dueño. No estuvo preparado para sumergirse en el mar de alegría que despedian los ojos aqua, y las palabras se atascaron en la garganta seca.  
  
Se estremecio sin poder evitarlo. E intentando desaparecerlo, volteó a la mesa para ver a las personas que ya habían tomado asiento, y a las cuales él había ignorado.  
  
- Hola, Trowa. Me alegra volver a verte - dijo la alegre voz de la morena al otro costado suyo.  
  
El chico alto hizo un vano intento de sonreir, pero fracaso rotundamente. Las ideas volaban, regresaban y se perdían sin que pudiera ponerles un orden, ni un sentido. Todo por la dulce mirada de la que era victima, y aunque no la veía, podía sentirla. Se limito a mover la cabeza en señal de saludo, y dedico el resto de su atención a la bolsa de la mesa... O al menos eso fue lo que intento.  
  
Escuchó sin escuchar, como Catherin le contaba a Quatre acerca del viaje de Duo, y de su posible regreso. Poca atención presto, cuando Catherin se sumergio en una acalorada discusión con Wufei, acerca de su poca amabilidad. Ignoro totalmente como Catherin hablaba con Hilde de manera muy amable, y bastante animosa, después de que Wufei se hubiera marchado a su trabajo diario... Sin embargo no pudo evitar la ola de extrañas sensaciones que le recorrieron cuando, vio como Yun intentaba acercarse a Quatre, y que este parecía ignorarlo...  
  
- Quatre - llamó sin percatarse de que lo había hecho en voz alta.  
  
- ¡Dime! - contestó rápidamente Quatre, agradeciendo profundamente que Trowa interrumpiera el obvio deseo de Yun de hablarle.  
  
No tenía excusa para haberle llamado. Nada. Unicamente un deseo inexplicable que le había dicho que lo hiciera...  
  
Si había tenído esperanzas de encontrar algo que decir, en cuanto su mirada se topara con la de Quatre, pidió demasiado. En el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los aqua, el mundo dejo de girar, y todo deseo de decir algo se esfumo con el deseo de saber que había pasado exactamente la noche anterior.  
  
Trowa abrio y cerro la boca, buscando una excusa. Deseando que Quatre dejara de mirarlo con tanta ternura... Deseando no sentirse como se estaba sintiendo... Pero una voz le preguntaba si en verdad eso era lo que deseaba...  
  
- Yo... queria - musito quedamente, desviando los ojos hacia la bolsa de sus manos, y encontrando la razón perfecta - Me preguntaba si... Querrias acompañarme  
  
El silencio se hizo trás esta petición. Catherin lo miro sorprendida. Hilde le miro confundida. Yun se mostro bastante enfadado ante tal atrevimiento. Los ojos azules relampaguearon esperando que Trowa se retractara de su petición.  
  
Y ante la mirada un poco confusa de Quatre, Trowa fue tentado a retractarse. Los labios se le secaron como prueba de nerviosismo, y sus ojos temblaron ante la posibilidad de una negativa. Debió haberlo considerado antes de preguntarselo. Debió haber pensado que Quatre pudiera negarse...  
  
- Bueno... Si tu... - comenzó pero calló al instante al ver como la dulce sonrisa florecía en el rostro de Quatre, y como sus ojos brillaban con un sentimiento ilegible.  
  
- Claro - respondio Quatre con suavidad, como si temiera darse cuenta de que lo estaba imaginando.  
  
- Trowa ira al pueblo Victora, por un encargo mío - comento Catherin cuya sonrisa era dedicada a Quatre, sin dejar ver a Trowa, que se había enfrascado de nuevo en la maleta que llevaba - Pero no regresara hasta muy entrada la noche. ¿Estas seguro de querer acompañarle?. ¿No tendras otras cosas que hacer? - pregunto casi con precaución, notando como Trowa parecía un poco más torpe al hacer sus maletas... ¿Nerviosismo?  
  
- Los preparativos de la boda, absorben toda la atención de Sally - respondio Quatre tranquilamente - Dorothy esta encantada de ayudarle, y Noin esta demasiado nerviosa para preocuparse por mi... Creo que Hilde no tendra inconveniente, ¿verdad? - Hilde le miro con un ligero brillo de suplica. No queria quedarse sola, sin nadie que le hiciera compañia en aquel enorme castillo - Milliardo y Dermail, tienen demasiadas cosas en que pensar. Y ellos son las unicas personas por las que me preocuparia.  
  
- Pero primero tendras que hablar con Sally, para que sepa que partiras. No le hara mucha gracia, que yo se lo diga. - comento Hilde preocupada por lo que podría suceder.  
  
- Si quieres ir, Trowa puede esperarte. Partira cerca del mediodía y será tiempo suficiente para que tu puedas ir y regresar. - aclaro Catherin ligeramente sorprendida ante la actitud que podía ver en los rostro de los chicos.  
  
Quatre se levanto con decisión, un poco aturdido ante la propuesta de Trowa, pero inmensamente alegre por la misma. Era confuso tratar de desenmarañar tanto problema... De lo único que estaba seguro era que queria ir. Y no tanto por evitar a Yun. En verdad queria ir...  
  
Sin importarle lo que pudiera llegar a pensarse, Yun se levantó trás Quatre, y lo siguió después de que este saliera por la puerta. Catherin tuvo que regresar su atención a la morena, sin poder escuchar lo que se dijo afuera. Trowa comenzaba a sentir que el nudo se apretaba más al ver como Yun perseguia a Quatre.  
  
- Tengo que hablar contigo, Quatre - anunció Yun corriendo a su lado para poder darle alcance. Su voz tenía cierto tono de reclamo, que intentaba cubrir con otro bastante inocente.  
  
- ¿De que? - pregunto a su vez el rubio deteniendose abruptamente, y mirandolo fijamente.  
  
- Se que estas molesto por lo de ayer... Yo solo queria pedirte una disculpa por lo que sucedió. Actue impulsivamente... No quise...  
  
Quatre no supo que decir, pero le miro con recelo sin entender el porque de su cambio de actitud ¿Como era posible que el chico pudiera cambiar tan repentinamente?. Se mostraba amable y cortés, para después coquetearle descaradamente. Apenas ayer le había 'atacado', de no ser por la presencia de Trowa, y ahora se mostraba tan arrepentido... ¿Debería creerle?  
  
No supo que responderse. Él no era de las personas que le guardaran el rencor a la gente. Confiaba en las personas, y hasta ahora jamás se había visto en un predicamento parecido...  
  
Los pensamientos de Quatre se interrumpieron cuando vio cerca de su rostro, la tez blanca de Yun, e impulsivamente salto hacía atrás. Contemplando como Yun parecía haberse inclinado, y había estado a punto de besarlo!!... Los colores cubrieron su rostro, haciendole difícil pensar con claridad, y el corazón golpeteando su pecho no le ayudaba.  
  
- ¿Que...? - dijo con voz ahogada Quatre.  
  
Yun le miro fijamente con cierto brillo en sus ojos, y se irguió al no poder cumplir su proposito.  
  
- Es algo que no puedo evitar - declaro Yun con voz calmada - Y estoy seguro que nadie podría. Quatre, eres demasiado hermoso, como para que alguien se resista. Y estoy seguro de que no me equivoco al decir que esta no es la primera vez que algo parecido sucede. ¿cierto?  
  
- Por supuesto que te equivocas - le respondio Quatre casi indignado. - Eres la primera persona que se toma tantas libertades. Y te aseguro que eres la unica!.  
  
Yun sonrió.  
  
- ¿Crees que nadie más se atrevería? - pregunto con cierto tono risueño  
  
- Por supuesto que no!  
  
- ¿Crees que Trowa no pensara lo mismo cuando este tanto tiempo contigo?  
  
Las mejillas rojas de Quatre, adquirieron un rojo más puro, ante la sola mención del nombre, haciendole ver extremadamente delicioso. Yun rió brevemente, y se sintió satisfecho al contemplar la exquisita vista que Quatre le ofrecía. Y al no obtener respuesta, decidió continuar:  
  
- ¿Crees en verdad que el no se atrevera a tocarte?... ¿Que no se aprovechara? - añadió con voz melosa, observando como Quatre parecía incomodo ante esa perspectiva.  
  
- Claro que no - declaro firmemente Quatre - Él no es como tu.  
  
Yun gruñó, y su seño se ensombreció ante tal afirmación. Suficiente ya tenía con ver como Quatre y Trowa se veían, sin que se dieran cuenta, y sin que nadie más se percatara; suficiente con ver como se hablaban, como para que ahora Quatre tambien saliera en su defensa. Sabía perfectamente que Trowa era diferente, aunque estaba casi seguro de que no se equivocaba al decir que él tambien caeria ante los encantos del rubio. Asi que, lo que tenía que hacer era lograr que Quatre temiera, ante la posible veracidad de sus palabras, para que se rehusara a asistir, y asi él tendria el tiempo suficiente para poder volver a ganar su confianza.  
  
- Yo creo lo contrario - dijo Yun con firmeza.  
  
- Puedes creer lo que quieras. Pero te aseguro que Trowa no se comportara como tu lo haces  
  
- ¿Lo conoces tanto? - pregunto con cierto tono de burla  
  
Quatre calló. Tal vez no lo conocía, tal vez apenas y comenzaba a tratarlo, tal vez la relación que mantenían, era simple coincidencia, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que Trowa no se comportaria como Yun creía... Era amable, cortés, sincero, y bastante divertido... No, Yun se equivocaba.  
  
- No - dijo finalmente  
  
- ¿Entonces como estas tan seguro?  
  
- Porque lo estoy. - afirmo suavemente - Y si no tienes nada más que decirme. Debo irme  
  
Quatre dio media vuelta, y no bien hubo dado algunos pasos cuando la voz, cargada de furia, del joven Mullier se escuchó a sus espaldas.  
  
- Ya veremos si me equivoco. Puedo apostar que volveras y me pediras una disculpa.  
  
Y sin decirle nada, Quatre se alejo con paso presuroso, comenzando a temer ante la posibilidad de que Yun tuviera la razón, y que fuera él, quien se equivocaba.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Heero se revolvió en sus cobijas y con pesadez abrio los ojos. La cálida luz del sol golpeo su rostro, y él se levanto aturdido ante el desconcierto de no saber donde se encontraba. Pronto reconoció el lugar y suspiro pesadamente. No había dormido hasta cerca del amanecer, y se sentía ligeramente cansado...  
  
La puerta de su habitación se abrió de improvisto, y Asu entró en ella, con paso alegre, a la vez que sonreía y tarareaba una canción. Un sencillo recuerdo tentó a Heero a sonreir, más su conciencia, y su decisión mantuvo su semblante frio y serio.  
  
- Muy buenos dias, joven Heero - dijo Asu dejando a un costado de la cama, la charola de plata que contenía el almuerzo de Heero. - Espero que haya dormido bien - le ayudo a levantarse, y acomodo las almohadas para que pudiera comer en la cama - Y me he permitido traerle el desayuno hasta aca, pues estoy segura de que querra seguir durmiendo. Es necesario que recupere el sueño que perdió anoche, joven.  
  
Asu se paseo por la habitación recogiendo la ropa que ayer Heero había usado, limpiando y ordenando un poco. Como si estuviera cuidando de que se terminara su comida, y de que no protestaria por ella. Tal y como solía hacerlo cuando Heero era pequeño... Tal y como solía hacerlo...  
  
Heero removio con la cuchara la sopa, sin atreverse a probar bocado. Él tambien lo había recordado... Se recosto en las almohadas y contemplo el techo de la alcoba. Sin nada en que pensar, y sin nada que lo turbara. Precisamente eso era lo que le desquiciaba: Sentía un enorme vacío... Algo faltaba...  
  
- ¿Donde esta Ralph? - preguntó Heero después de aquel silencio, comiendo unos cuantos panecillos.  
  
- Preparandose para marcharse. Ha tenido noticias de un altercado ayer en el pueblo de Corcega y quiere ver si todo esta en orden... ¿Que hace?  
  
Heero ya se había levantado, y buscaba la ropa que usaría. No iba a quedarse durmiendo cuando algo había sucedido. Si estaba ahi, era porque no queria sentirse inutil...  
  
- Joven, no ha probado bocado, y no ha dormido lo suficiente.  
  
- No me siento cansado - replico Heero tranquilamente, vistiendose a toda prisa - Y comere algo en cuanto pueda. No te preocupes por eso, Asu.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Asu - le llamó suavemente, con el tono claro de que no habría discusión por ese motivo.  
  
- Oh! - suspiro ella, con una leve sonrisa - El pequeño Heero sigue siendo obstinado.  
  
Pero aun estando en contra le ayudo a vestirse. Lo siguió cargando la charola de comida que no había probado, y en el vestibulo se encontraron con Ralph que parecía a punto de irse. Heero le miro tranquilamente, y Ralph sonrió. Sin decir nada, ambos emprendieron la marcha fuera del castillo. Pero antes de salir, Asu le susurro a Heero, solo para que él escuchara:  
  
- Cuidese mucho, joven Heero.  
  
Heero le dedico una mirada de agradecimiento. Y siguió a Ralph hacia donde los hombres los esperaban. En cuanto estuvieron montados, y listos para partir, cabalgaron sin prisa para salir del pueblo. Ralph se encargo de contarle a Heero acerca de los forasteros.  
  
- No hace mucho que han comenzado a mobilizarse. Y desde entonces he temido que algo asi ocurriera. Solo espero que no sea de mucha gravedad.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Quatre caminaba de forma distraida de regreso a la casa de Duo, llevando lentamente de las riendas a su corcel. Había resultado extremadamente fácil convencer a Sally de que le dejara ausentarse, aunque era sorprendente que hubiera sido Dorothy quien le había ayudado. Normalmente, era Dorothy quien se oponía a ese tipo de amistades. Y era curioso que en cuanto escuchara el nombre de Trowa, le había apoyado en todo lo que quisiera... Haciendole prometer que llevaría a Trowa de nuevo...  
  
Sin embargo eso no era lo único que le molestaba. En su cabeza aun resonaban las palabras de Yun, y le hacían enfadar, pero tambien lo ponían a pensar. Estaba confundido, y sentía a la vez un ligero temor de que estuviera equivocado y que fuera Yun quien tuviera la razón...  
  
- ¿Ya volviste, Quatre? - dijo la alegre morena, al ver a Quatre entrar en la pequeña casa. - ¿Como te fue?  
  
El chico rubio levanto la mirada y sonrió antes de contestar.  
  
- Bien - dijo finalmente - Sally ha estado de acuerdo. Espero que no te moleste que me vaya - dijo mirando fijamente a Hilde, quien le sonrió en respuesta  
  
- No te preocupes, Quatre. Me alegro haber venido. Catherin es muy amable y bastante divertida - y en ese mismo momento Catherin entraba en la casa, sonriendo, y feliz de ver a Quatre listo. - Me quedare con ella, antes de regresar al castillo.  
  
- Trowa te espera, Quatre.  
  
- Muchas gracias, Catherin.  
  
La chica le sonrió en respuesta. Y ambas acompañaron a Quatre a reunirse con Trowa. El chico alto sostenía las riendas de su caballo, mostrandose bastante tranquilo muy diferente a como empezaba a sentirse. Su cabeza comenzaba a cuestionarle la razón de tan inaudita propuesta, y sobre todo comenzaba a recordar la situación en la que se había dado...  
  
Y la única respuesta que le llegaba le ponía de mal humor, pues no podía creer que esa fuera la verdadera razón. No podía creer que Yun le hubiera alentado, sin saberlo, a que le pidiera a Quatre acompañarlo... No tenía sentido...  
  
- ¿Tienes todavía la lista? - dijo una alegre voz sacandolo de sus pensamientos  
  
Trowa miro a Catherin y movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.  
  
- En ese caso. Les deseo un feliz viaje, y espero verlos pronto de regreso.  
  
Quatre se despidió de Hilde y Catherin, y Trowa hizo un movimiento de cabeza despiendose. Cuando ambos montaron, dieron una rápida mirada a las mujeres que permanecían cerca y partieron lo más rápido posible. Cuando les perdieron de vista, Catherin sonrió tiernamente a Hilde, y con voz alegre le dijo:  
  
- Bueno, es hora de que nosotros también nos marchemos... Y después iremos por Wufei para poder comer algo antes de que te acompañemos de regreso al castillo.  
  
Hilde frunció ligeramente el entrecejo cuando escuchó el nombre. Pero por aprecio a Catherin se limito a esbozar una sonrisa, y dio por ignorado el pequeño escalofrio que le recorrio, asumiendo que se debia a la gran antipatia que el chico le producía.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Duo descansaba sobre el pasto aspirando el delicioso aroma del bosque, mientras su rostro era acariciado por la suave brisa de la tarde. Sintiendo la humedad del pasto bajo su cuerpo, y el calor en sus mejillas alegres. Podía notar, a través de sus parpados cerrados, como las ramas se movían por el delicado movimiento del viento.  
  
Toda la mañana había resultado bastante entretenida. La hermana de Nell, Mei, era sumamente divertida, alegre y vivaz. Hace tan solo unas horas se había marchado, y ahora Pia, descansaba junto a él, en una mecedora que Shen había hecho sacar de la casa ante la petición de Duo. La mujer se mecía lentamente, bajo la sombra del hermoso arbol, susurrando una melodia alegre, mientras tejia algo que Duo no alcanzaba a ver. Shen se encontraba se recargado en el dichoso árbol. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados, y luego los abria para contemplar al trenzado, cuya esencia le hacia sonreir, y nuevamente cerraba los ojos, dejandose llevar por la dicha de tenerlo tan cerca...  
  
Duo no pudo evitar sentirse tan cansado, que deseo dormir por unos momentos, no obstante, tuvo que mantenerse despierto cuando bajo su cuerpo comenzo a temblar la tierra. Bajo el pasto comenzaban a escucharse pasos acercandose, y un ligero temor lo invadió. Asi, con los ojos cerrados, comenzo a ver frente a él, imagenes confusas, producto de los pasos que se acercaban... Borrosas y demasiado rapidas que no logro identificar ninguna de ellas... Corría en un bosque, entre el fuego, y justamente cuando llegaba ante una persona, la voz de alguien más le hizo abrir los ojos, y se levanto rápidamente.  
  
- Nell! - había dicho Pia mientras él lidiaba con todas aquellas imagenes. Se sento sobre el pasto, y vio como la mujer se levantaba rápidamente para ir al encuentro del hombre que a travezaba el campo sobre un caballo.  
  
Volteó a ver a Shen, y él le miraba con cierta duda en su rostro. Como si se hubiera percatado de algo más. Y antes de que Duo pudiera hablarle, el le dijo:  
  
- ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
Duo le miro unos instantes sin comprender... Tratando de entender la pregunta, y tratando de saber la respuesta. Había algo que no le dejaba en paz, y ese algo comenzaba a molestarle...  
  
- Claro - dijo con voz despreocupada, y sin permitirle a Shen debatir, se levanto y fue al encuentro de la feliz pareja.  
  
Nell Donovan, era un hombre de expresión bastante dura, y severa. Pero todos aquellos que lo conocían, sabía que aquella descripción era totalmente incorrecta. Nell, era un hombre amable, bondadoso y justo. Y amaba a Pia demostrandoselo siempre que podía. La cuidaba, la protegía, y siempre tenía para ella una sonrisa, aun cuando las cosas estuvieran mal... Duo llegaba a sentir un poco de tristeza cuando veía que todo lo que Pia le había contado de su esposo quedaba corto cuando contemplaba a la feliz pareja... Aunque no exactamente era tristeza, era algo parecido a un pequeño sentimiento de nostalgia, de desear algo parecido para él...  
  
Nell sonrió amablemente ante Duo, y le estrecho la mano con ferviente alegria, al ver que su esposa no había tenido que quedarse todo el día sola. Shen tambien se acerco para saludar, y fue recibido con igual emoción. Donovan era particularmente atractivo, con una figura bastante fuerte, de ojos cafés, con el abundante cabello negro, que combinaba perfectamente con la tez bronceada que poseía.  
  
- ¿Por que has vuelto tan temprano? - pregunto Pia sorprendida  
  
- En el pueblo todo esta en orden. Y Pride no tiene noticias acerca de los forasteros. Al igual que los anteriores, perdieron el rastro cuando entraron en los dominos del Barón. Pero me he enterado que el Sr. Kurt ha visitado varios de los pueblos cercanos, asi que esperare hasta que aparezca por aqui.  
  
Beso a su esposa delicadamente en sus labios, y poso su cabeza cerca de su vientre, para preguntar por su estado, antes de que Pia le hiciera entrar en la casa para probar bocado. Considerando que no debían inportunar a la pareja, Duo y Shen aceptaron caminar un rato, avisandole a Pia que pronto volverian. Ella acepto feliz, y dedico toda atención a su esposo, y a contarle acerca de las noticias que Duo le había traído.  
  
Duo y Shen, caminaron en silencio hasta que se adentraron que perdieron de vista la casa de Pia. Los rayos apenas y tocaban la tierra fría del bosque, debido a todo el follaje que impedía que entraran con mayor libertad. El viento apenas y si podía sentirse, y el susurro de hojas y ramas, le era extrañamente familiar... Duo camino sin fijarse muy bien por donde iba, comenzando a escuchar voces lejanas, risas, y alguna que otra palabra que no lograba entender... Otro ruido llamó su atención.  
  
¿Un rio?  
  
Sin ponerse a pensar en el porque de su impulso, Duo corrió en busca del origen de tan extraño ruido. El corazón le dio un salto, cuando encontró un pequeño riachuelo, que a travezaba con lentitud el paraje tan solitario en el que se encontraban. No hubiera sido fácil escucharlo, de no ser porque todo estaba en absoluto silencio. Duo ladeo la cabeza, fijando sus ojos en el agua que corria. Era curioso que el movimiento del agua tuviera esa extraña reacción en él. No era la primera vez que se quedaba inmovil junto a un río, como si tratase de recordar algo. Cada vez que visitaban a Duncan, miraba el río que cruzaba cerca de su cabaña, y se quedaba parado, contemplandolo, hasta que Trowa o Wufei le regresaban a la realidad...  
  
Catherin le había dicho que la verdad acerca de como lo habían encontrado. Como Wufei y Trowa le habían llevado, y como nadie parecía darle una respuesta acerca de su pasado. Hasta ahora no se había preocupado por ello. Hasta ahora ni siquiera le había importado... Y sin embargo, ahora...  
  
- ¿Te sientes bien, Duo? - se escuchó la voz preocupada de Shen, y Duo sintió una mano sobre su hombro, que le hizo regresar a la realidad.  
  
Volteo sonriente, tratando de hacer borrar el sentimiento de nostalgia que le había llegado. Shen le miró unos momentos antes de sonreirle.  
  
- ¿Por que corriste? - le pregunto  
  
- Aah!!... Creí escuchar algo... Eso es todo...  
  
- De acuerdo, pero será mejor que regresemos. Aun tengo que ir al pueblo para comprar las cosas que mi madre me ha pedido. Y antes de ir, quiero comer algo.  
  
- Aun tenemos tiempo para seguir paseando. No es tan tarde... Y no tienes porque quejarte.  
  
- No me quejo. Solamente tengo hambre.  
  
- Eso es quejarse... Pero esta bien. Regresemos... Aunque... te propongo una carrera.  
  
- ¿Que? - pregunto Shen interesado, y mostrandose divertido ante la idea.  
  
- Si, una carrera hasta la cabaña de Pia - dijo alegremente, mientras que disimuladamente se alejaba de Shen - Y quien gane...  
  
No pudo terminar su frase, ya que en ese preciso momento, emprendió su carrera a tráves del bosque. Dejando a un sorprendido chico, aunque bastante emocionado.  
  
- No es justo!! - expreso Shen sonriente, mientras corría trás el trenzado, tratando de darle alcance, lo cual no parecía lograr - Duo!  
  
Pero el trenzado iba bastante lejos de él y parecia no escucharle, o fingia no escucharlo, saltaba los troncos caidos, evitaba las ramas bajas, y zigzagueaba para que Shen no fuera a darle alcance. Sonriendo ante la rara sensación de que eso alguna vez llego a suceder. Evitando pensar en el porque se le hacía todo tan familiar.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Quatre seguia pensativo ante lo que Yun le había dicho, y por más que quisiera ignorarlo, le era imposible hacerlo. Trowa cabalgaba frente a él, sin haberle dirigido la palabra en todo el trayecto. Faltaba un poco para que pudieran llegar al pueblo Victoria, y Quatre comenzaba a cuestionarse acerca de su decisión de venir.  
  
Disminuyendo el paso entraron en el pueblo, ante la indiferencia de la mayoria de las personas. Dejaron sus caballos encargados, y se dedicaron enteramente a la tarea de buscar lo que Catherin había anotado en la lista que el chico alto guardaba.  
  
Quatre reía disimuladamente cuando veía como Trowa trataba de entender lo que Catherin le había pedido. No es que no entendiera su letra, al contrario, la letra de Catherin era bastante clara. El problema era que lo que pedía Catherin sonaba demasiado confuso, y los dueños de las tiendas, no eran precisamente una ayuda al recomendar cosas totalmente fuera de lugar.  
  
Asi que el chico rubio se acerco a Trowa, y con suma gentileza le retiro la nota, a fin de sacarlo del problema. Vio como los ojos esmeraldas brillaban de forma extraña cuando se acerco, y le miraron fija e insistentemente, logrando que el miedo se apoderara de él, al recodar la advertencia de Yun. Desvió la mirada rápidamente e intento concentrarse en lo que decía, pero sintiendose sumamente caliente, al notar como la mirada parecía no dejarle en paz. Fue consciente de como sus dedos parecían querer temblar ante la presencia, y cálidez del chico alto. Las mejillas se le tiñieron, y con voz ahogada comenzo a repetir lentamente lo que Catherin pedía explicitamente en su nota. El encargado sonrió al entender lo que quería y se alejo para traerlo.  
  
Quatre no levanto su mirada, ante la posibilidad de quedarse sin aliento al ver los profundos ojos esmeraldas. Extendió la nota temblorosamente, y ante el roce de dedos con Trowa todo su ser se estremecio, y la idea absurda de que Yun tenía razón le regreso a los pensamientos, tan firmemente que comenzo a creerlo sin motivo real. Dio media vuelta y se perdio entre la multitud de la tienda, tratando de salir de ahi lo más rápido posible.  
  
En cuanto sintió el aire golpear su rostro, el calor comenzo a disminuir. Se recargo en la entrada, frotandose vigorosamente su frente para alejar pensamientos que sabía no eran ciertos, pero que no querian dejarlo en paz. Suspiro cansamente, luchando ante el panico, ante la decisión de irse de ahi... Cerro sus ojos y deseo jamás haber permitido que Yun le metiera la duda...  
  
- ¿Te sientes bien?  
  
Instintivamente abrio los ojos y volteó su rostro topandose con los profundos ojos esmeraldas que le veían con cierto brillo de preocupación y revisaban detalladamente su rostro en busca de alguna respuesta. Cuando ambas miradas se encontraron, Quatre pensó que su sonrojo podía notarse claramente, y que incluso, Trowa podía sentir todo el calor que emanaba... Rompió el contacto, y Trowa se extraño de su actitud.  
  
- Gracias - dijo levemente Trowa, y Quatre fijo su mirada en su rostro tranquilo, y se extraño de verlo en ese estado. - Sin ti, Catherin seguramente se hubiera enfadado porque no le lleve las cosas que pedía.  
  
- No... hay... de que - musito Quatre sorprendido  
  
Pero su sorpresa aumentó más al notar como Trowa extendia una mano, y le mostraba un pequeño caramelo que descansaba sobre su palma. La escena se le hizo conocida, y con confusión volteo a ver a Trowa que le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa, mientras sus ojos brillaban de alegría.  
  
- ¿Por que? - fue lo único que se le ocurrio preguntar  
  
- Por acompañarme... Solo espero que esta vez no tenga que obligarte a aceptarlo.  
  
Una alegre risa dejo Quatre escapar, dejando que todo su rostro se tornara tentativamente tierno al recordar lo que él jamás había olvidado... Y al parecer tampoco Trowa. Sonrió infinitamente feliz ante el hecho de que el chico alto recordara algo al parecer tan insignificante.  
  
Tomo el caramelo sonriente... "No es como los demás" Pensó fugazmente, acompañando a Trowa en busca de algo para comer. Las palabras de Yun dejaron la atención de Quatre, y con firmeza se dijo que Yun estaba equivocado ciento por ciento. Y eso simplemente le hizo sentirse feliz y alegre...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- Oh!. Wufei! ¿No crees que Hilde agradeceria un poco más de amabilidad de tu parte.?  
  
El chico no respondio, se limitaba a comer, sin abrir los ojos y sin mirar a nadie. Mientras Catherin le miraba con el seño fruncido, y Hilde parecía abstenerse de decir cualquier comentario hiriente por cariño a Catherin. Comía mecanicamente restandole atención al antipatico con quien compartia la mesa. Y tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de ofuscación ante el hecho de que él parecia ignorarle... ¿Como era posible que Catherin hablara tan bien de él aun después de la escena que les estaba haciendo?... Reprimió un suspiro para evitar que Wufei se alegrara con su enojo.  
  
El chico permanecía en silencio, confundido por como Catherin era tratada por la mujer mandona y gritona que a él tanto molestaba. Le sorprendía ver como esa chica tan altanera, reía con Catherin, hablaba con voz alegre, y disfrutaba de la compañía de su hermana, porque Catherin era como su hermana... Sin embargo le sacaba de quicio la forma como Hilde parecía cambiar de actitud tan pronto... ¿Quien podría vivir con una mujer asi?... Por dios!, no había nadie que se atreviera a desafiarla. Bueno, él si, pero ese era un asunto a parte.  
  
Catherin permaneció en silencio después de que intentara hacer que Wufei hablara. Pero él se negaba a decir algo, todo el camino había sido asi. Cuando Hilde y ella, habían ido por Wufei, este no había mostrado ni una minima pizca de interés por Hilde, la ignoraba... Aunque Catherin le había pillado varias veces viendola cuando conversaba con varias personas del pueblo... Y sonreía al recordar estos hechos, pero le sorprendía ver que Wufei se volviera tan reservado con alguien... Y sobre todo con una chica. Aunque de alguna manera tenía sentido, la unica razón que podia explicar tal comportamiento era...  
  
El toqueteo en la puerta, distrajo a todos de sus pensamientos. Justamente cuando Catherin había terminado de comer, se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta para abrir. Hilde limpio su boca tranquilamente, sin molestarse siquiera en ver a Wufei, quien tambien evitaba por todos los medios verla.  
  
- Perdon que te moleste tan temprano, Catherin - dijo una voz tranquila - Pero mi madre manda a pedir que vayas.  
  
Hilde y Wufei se estremecieron ante la noticia. Y por ello no escucharon nada más de lo que dijieron. Se limitaron a pasear su mirada nerviosa por todas partes en busca de algo que les hiciera salir de aquella incomoda situación. Cuando Catherin volvió tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, y se apresuro a tomar sus cosas para salir. Cuando estuvo lista se detuvo frente a Hilde, y le sonrió amablemente  
  
- Lamento no poder quedarme por más tiempo, pero algo urgente se ha presentado y debo marcharme  
  
- No te preocupes, Catherin. De todos modos es hora de que regrese al castillo, o Sally puede comenzar a preocuparse.  
  
- Sin embargo, no puedo permitir que vayas sola... - Hilde temblo ante lo que sabría que vendría. - ...por lo que Wufei te acompañara. Asi estare segura de que regresaste bien a casa. Fue un placer conocerte, Hilde. Espero verte por aqui, más seguido.  
  
- El placer ha sido mío. Yo tambien deseo volver, y espero que Quatre no se oponga a que le acompañe. Sin embargo, tendre que declinar tu ofrecimiento, Catherin. Estoy segura de que nada sucedera, si regreso al castillo sola. No esta muy lejos y se cuidarme sola.  
  
Catherin le sonrió con una extraña expresión...  
  
- Jamás he dicho que no sepas cuidarte, Hilde. Te creo suficientemente capaz de poder hacerlo. Pero te repito que asi estare más tranquila. Asi que aceptaras mi petición, y eso me hara sumamente feliz.  
  
En su interior, Hilde luchaba ferozmente contra dos nuevos sentimientos: La gran antipatia que le tenía a Wufei, le impedía quedarse solo con él, sin querer gritarle por la descortesía que siempre mostraba cuando estaba con ella. Y la simpatia, aprecio y cariño que Catherin le había inspirado, logrando que la sintiera como una gran amiga...  
  
Sonriendo forzadamente, la chica asintió y Catherin la abrazo para después ir con Wufei. El chico le miraba turbado, sorprendido, y mostrando claramente que no iría. No importaba lo que Catherin hiciera para convencerle, no iba aceptar. Esa chica iba a tratarlo peor de lo que ya lo había hecho y eso no podía permitirlo.  
  
- Wufei. Quiero que seas amable, por favor - le dijo Catherin susurrante, mientras fingia arreglar su ropa - Es una linda chica que no merece que la trates asi.  
  
- Es ella la que me trata...!! - susurro fieramente, pero callo ante la mirada de reproche que Catherin le dedico.  
  
- Y entonces porque con todos los demás se muestra bastante amable.  
  
Wufei se encogio de hombros  
  
- Tal vez sea porque quiere defenderse de ti. Deberias tratarla bien, y veras que ella no es tan mala como crees.  
  
Se levanto y se fue, no sin antes despedirse. Y en cuanto ambos estuvieron solos, el silencio que siguió fue bastante diferente al que se había hecho cuando Catherin había abierto la puerta. Suspirando, Hilde se puso se pie y estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando vio como Wufei se había adelantado y le había abierto la puerta para que pasara. Por menos de un minuto, penso que era una clara declaración de guerra, y que significaba que no la queria en su casa, y que se fuera lo más pronto posible. Pero los pensamientos se detuvieron cuando vio como el rostro de Wufei parecía sumamente tranquilo, sin muestra alguna de querer comenzar una pelea.  
  
Le desconcerto ver como la mirada oscura brillaba de forma pacifica. Y tuvo que alejar el pensamiento de que Wufei era asombrosamente guapo. Dio un paso hacia afuera, y escuchó la puerta cerrarse trás de ella. Antes de que pudiera maldecir a Wufei por su descortesia, sintió la presencia del chico a un costado suyo, y no pudo evitar retener el aliento al ver cuan atractivo se mostraba ante la palida luz del día.  
  
Wufei le ofreció su brazo, en señal de compañia. Y Hilde penso que se trataba de algun plan elaborado para poder molestarla. Pero las intenciones de Wufei estaban alejadas de lo que pensaba. Y ciertamente, ni Wufei sabía porque se comportaba de esa manera... De alguna manera, queria demostrarle a Catherin que se equivocaba, y que aun cuando él fuera amable, la chica lo seguiria tratando con altaneria, y desdeñosamente... Aunque una malvada voz en su cabeza le replicaba que era él quien queria estar equivocado...  
  
Hilde acepto tomar su brazo y caminaron en silencio, sin que ninguno de los dos pronunciara palabra. Intentando no dejarse intimidar, y a la vez tratando de no sentirse tan tontos, cuando hace poco tiempo, ambos se deseaban mututamente lo peor. Hilde pasaba los ojos por los pequeños locales, emocionada una vez más de ver tantas cosas, que incluso había olvidado que el chico a su lado le desagradaba.  
  
- Es lindo! - exclamo sin darse cuenta, y sin que Wufei le entendiera de todos sus palabras  
  
Dirigio su mirada hacia lo que la chica señalaba, y vio un pequeño espectaculo de animales, rodeado de pequeños niños que miraban divertidos y emocionados el proximo acto del domador. Sin que Hilde se lo pidiera, Wufei la llevo hasta ellos, y miraron sonrientes la escena...  
  
Lo siguiente que paso fue realmente confuso, y ni Hilde comprendio lo que sucedio hasta que estuvo de regreso en el castillo. Wufei tampoco le puso verdadera importancia, por el simple hecho de que la antipatia que le tenía a la chica se había esfumado al ver su sonrisa: Era de extrañarse que desde ese momento se comenzaron a mostrar mucho más amables el uno con el otro. Al parecer el dichoso pueblo les había hecho olvidar viejas discusiones y lo unico que querían ahora era reía y olvidar... Fue curioso ver como ambos pasaron el resto de la tarde recorriendo los puestos, como si se hubieran conocido desde hace años, sin hablar mucho, pero riendo de vez en cuando.  
  
Como le prometió a Catherin acompaño a Hilde a regresar después de varias horas de caminar sin rumbo. Se despidieron en la entrada, sintiendose extrañamente confundidos, y bastante extrañados de que en ningun momento las palabras agrias hicieran su aparición. Confusos ante lo que había pasado, pensando si no había sido solamente un sueño...  
  
- Bien... ah!... Hasta mañana - dijo nerviosamente Hilde sonriendo  
  
Wufei se limito a mover la cabeza, y se fue más rápido de lo que Hilde hubiera creido. Al principo lo tomo como un insulto, pero pensando en todo lo que ese día había sucedido, la cabeza no supo darle una respuesta ante el motivo del porque Wufei se había marchado tan rápido. Suspiro frustrada al no encontrar nada que pudiera darle un motivo real para poder reclamarle a Wufei su tan poca atención de despedirse... Y se sorprendio al encontrar de que eso ya no parecia molestarle... Entro en el castillo, pensando que era lo que realmente sentía, sino era enfado, cuando Wufei se había marchado asi de pronto...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- ¿Estas seguro, Treize? - pregunto tranquilamente la voz de un hombre, que veía al otro caminar frente al fuego de la chimenea  
  
Treize había llegado cerca de la mañana. Había tomado un baño, y había dormido un poco antes de que pudiera hablar directamente con Dekim y con Odin, este ultimo se alistaba para poder marchar con Treize, como lo habían ordenado.  
  
- Si, Dekim. Es hora de que Sally sea borrada del mapa. Ya estoy harto de sus negativas, y no puedo esperar más tiempo para poder declararme victorioso en esa batalla.  
  
- Eso toma tiempo, y lo sabes. Tus hombres no son muy prudentes cuando vienen para aca, han levantado sospechas y han causado uno que otro problema. No quisiera que Kurt estuviera merodeando en mis tierras, en busca de alguien sospechoso.  
  
- Ralph tiene muchas cosas que hacer por ahora. Heero ha vuelto al castillo y tendra que mostrarle las tierras, asi que se olvidara de todo por un tiempo.  
  
- ¿El pequeño Yuy ha vuelto? - pregunto Dekim con una sonrisa - Vaya. Creí que jamás permitirias que Heero se acercara a su casa de nuevo.  
  
- No tuve otra opción.  
  
Dekim levanto una ceja, y le miro de forma apremiante para que le contara el porque de tan repentino cambio de decisión. Como Treize parecía no querer decir nada, se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa, y Treize suspiro cansado antes de responder.  
  
- El heredero Maxwell ha aparecido, y no tenía otra opción que alejarlo de él.  
  
Instantaneamente la sonrisa se borro. Y en su lugar una muestra de incredulidad adorno los rasgos ancianos del hombre. Los ojos buscaron la mirada de Treize para ver si mentía y al no encontrarla decidió preguntar. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir algo, Odin apareció en la puerta, y con una sonrisa bastante siniestra le dijo:  
  
- Todo listo, Treize... Aunque no comprendo el motivo de tanta prisa.  
  
Treize se levanto inmediatamente de su silla, y despidiendose de Dekim se alejo. Ya había dado las ordenes de lo que se haría, y ahora unicamente tendría que ocuparse de un pequeño problema... Cuya existencia era amenazante.  
  
Ocultos bajo capas negras, ambos se alejaron del castillo, evitando ser vistos. Después de que se alejaran, y divisaran el termino de las tierras del Barón, Odin disminuyo el paso, y Treize tuvo que detenerse para que pudiera hablarle.  
  
- ¿Que esperas? - le pregunto furiosamente  
  
- No me movere hasta que me digas el porque de tanta prisa. No has querido decirme algo, y yo no soy de las personas que acepten ordenes sin saber el porque de ellas.  
  
- No hay tiempo - replico Treize irritado. Pero Odin se limito a cruzar sus brazos y no moverse.  
  
- Hay una cantina cerca de aqui, por si quieres hablar - dijo calmadamente Odin - En el pueblo de Edwards nadie nos conoce, y no tendras porque temer que nos escuchen.  
  
Gruñendo, Treize maldijo la osadía de Odin, y de no ser porque lo necesitaba lo hubiera dejado ahi en ese preciso momento. Sin dejar de recriminarse internamente, siguió a Odin al pueblo que le había indicado. Entraron en el con extrama cautela, y nadie noto su presencia. Todos se veían bastantes atareados como para que les importaran los forasteros.  
  
Entraron en la taberna, y se dirigion hacia un rincón. Odin se encargo de pedir un par de bebidas, sin dejarse ver por la capucha, y Treize miraba con recelo a los clientes, sintiendo que alguien los veía. No encontro a nadie sospechoso, pero no se percato de que un forastero, también cubierto por una larga capucha permanecia en la mesa cercana, durmiendo al parecer.  
  
- ¿Y bien? - pregunto apremiantemente Odin  
  
- Deberias limitarte a lo que te ordeno, en lugar de estar pidiendo explicaciones, Low - contesto friamente Treize, sin notar como el hombre que fingia dormir, se movía ligeramente - Pero ya que tu exiges explicaciones, yo tambien te exigire algunas.  
  
Low lo miro sin comprender.  
  
- ¿Quieres decirme que fue exactamente lo que sucedio cuando atacaron a los Maxwell y a los Yuy? - pregunto Treize mortalmente, y esa vez el movimiento del hombre se hizo aun más notorio - ¿Quieres repetirme como es que sucedieron las cosas que te impidieron matar a los herederos?  
  
Low palidecio ante la pregunta, y el hombre que permanecía recostado se movió para acercarse más a escuchar. Nadie parecia interesado en lo que hiciera.  
  
- Ya te lo he dicho - contesto Low con pizca de culpa en su voz - El chiquillo me golpeo, el caballo se asusto, uno de ellos cayo al río, y el otro quedo inconsciente cuando le golpee. Después llegaste tu, junto con Kurt, y sus hombres para salvarlos. Tuve que huir.  
  
- Bien, eso me lleva a pensar que debistes hacer algo para que tuvieran el tiempo suficiente para golpearte, ¿no?.  
  
- No - replico Odin sin entender del todo la pregunta  
  
- ¿Estas seguro de que no los amenazaste en lugar de llevar acabo tus ordenes solo porque te divierte ver la expresión de terror en el rostro de las personas?. Te di el tiempo suficiente para que pudieras matarlos, y resulta que ambos sobrevivieron. Empiezo a pensar que eres más inutil de lo que yo creía.  
  
- Detente. ¿Sobrevivieron? ¿De quien hablas? ¿De Heero?  
  
- Si de Heero, y tambien de un Maxwell.  
  
Por pura suerte el ruido de la taberna impidió que se notara como la silla rechinaba ante la noticia recién escuchada. Ante la posibilidad de ser descubierto, el hombre que fingía dormir se quedo rigido en su lugar agudizando sus oidos  
  
- ¿Que estas diciendo? - pregunto Low atonito  
  
- El heredero Maxwell sigue vivo. Lo he visto - declaro con voz cargada de ira - Y tu me asegurabas que lo habías matado  
  
- Jamás te dije eso. Dije que nadie sobrevivira a la corriente del río...  
  
- Pues él lo hizo  
  
- ¿Estas seguro? - pregunto con desconfianza - ¿Por que, si estuvo vivo todo este tiempo, jamás regreso al castillo?  
  
- No recuerda nada. Al menos no me ha reconocido, tampoco reconoció a Heero. Y las veces que trate de hablarle de alguien conocido, no me mostro señal alguna de que supiera que estaba diciendo.  
  
- ¿Como sabes que es él?  
  
- Conocí perfectamente a la familia Maxwell, como para que pudiera saber quien pertenece a esa familia y quien no. El pequeño Maxwell era el único que había heredado los ojos de su madre, y ese chico posee la misma mirada violeta de Niho. Es un Maxwell. No puede haber confusión.  
  
- Debe ser solo una coincidencia  
  
- No. Sé lo que te digo.  
  
- Ya comprendo para que me necesitas - dijo Low con una sonrisa que desapareció cuando añadió: - Pero si ha perdido la memoria. ¿Para que molestarse en algo sin importancia?  
  
- No puedo permitir que pueda interferir. Me ha dado a entender que puede recordar todo en el momento más inoportuno.  
  
- No puedes estar seguro. ¿Quien le creería si se presentara diciendo que es él el heredero Maxwell?. Todos lo tomarían como un loco...  
  
- Heero no. - respondio firmemente Treize - Sigue empeñado en esos detalles que sería fácil que lo creyera si lo ve. Me sorprendio que no hubiera encontrado la semejanza, aunque era muy pequeño para recordar algo acerca de la familia Maxwell. Pero en esa fiesta, pasaron más tiempo del que me hubiera gustado, y tuve que pedirle a Heero que viniera a sus tierras, para mantenerlo alejado. Temo que en algun momento juntos...  
  
- Asi que quieres que me deshaga de él - cortó Odin  
  
- ¿Para que habria venido?  
  
Odin suspiro y se recargo en el respaldo de su silla. A la vez que una enorme sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.  
  
- ¿Y donde esta ahora?  
  
- En el pueblo del castillo Winner.  
  
- ¿Como fue que llegó hasta alla?. Queda a kilometros de donde cayo al río.  
  
- La corriente le arrastro. Desde entonces ha vivido con una familia del pueblo. No se como ha hecho amistad con Quatre, pero por eso fue invitado a la fiesta de compromiso de Milliardo y Noin. No parece importarle nada de su pasado, pero estoy seguro de que no pensara lo mismo si su pasado regresa.  
  
- Oh!. Esta bien. Pero entenderas que antes de que pueda hacer algo, primero tengo que saber más acerca del muchacho y de la vida que ha llevado. De lo contrario ¿Como podre acercarme a él?. Después me encargare de que nadie note a donde ha ido  
  
- ¿Cuanto tiempo necesitas? - gruñó Treize ante la perspectiva de lo que Odin le decía  
  
- Unos cuantos dias, tal vez menos.  
  
- Pues entonces sera mejor que nos vayamos. Deben estarse preguntado de mi ausencia, y tengo que regresar. Llegaremos antes de la medianoche, si viajamos lo que resta de la tarde. Y espero que esta vez hagas bien tu trabajo. No quiero errores  
  
Odin gruño levemente ante la indignación. Y antes de que pudiera replicar, Treize ordeno:  
  
- Vamonos  
  
Sin contradecirlo, Odin lo siguio dejando unas cuantas monedas sobre la mesa. En cuanto salieron por la puerta, el hombre que dormía, levanto la cabeza, y los ojos dorados miraron en dirección a la salida, con obvia sorpresa, y con la expresión de estar decidiendo si seguirlos, o ir directamente a Zech y contarle lo que había escuchado. Había estado rogando en todo momento para que Odin volviera, y su espera había sido recompensada. El vil truhan regreso, en compañia de su lider. Habría dado todo por saber quien se ocultaba bajo la otra capucha. Para saber el nombre del responsable de las muertes de tantas personas...  
  
Shun dejo de escuchar la voz de la prudencia, que le decía que debía marchase en seguida y llegar ante Zech, para informarle de lo que acaba de escuchar... ¡Un Maxwell vivo!... Que hubiera dado para que se mencionara su nombre, para que pudiera decir con quien vivía, quien era, y que era lo que hacía. Zech hubiera estado muy feliz de saberlo... Asi que decidido a saber más, dejo de lado toda preocupación y salio rápidamente de la taberna, para subir a su caballo y cabalgar sin demora trás los sospechosos.  
  
Queria enterarse quien era el que había mandado a destrozar tantas familias. Quien podría moverse libremente sin despertar sospechas entre los reyes... Aunque le importaba más saber acerca del Maxwell que había sobrevivido. Y avisarle del peligro que corría.  
  
Detuvo su rápido avance, cuando notó como una figura extraña estaba detenida trás los arboles que daban el inicio del bosque. Redujo la velocidad. Y su corazón se estremeció cuando vio como el caballo llevaba a un jinete cubierto por la capucha, que ocultaba a Odin Low.  
  
Decidido a pasar como si nada, camino lentamente. Y estuvo a punto de cruzar sin levantar sospechas a Odin cuando este le hablo.  
  
- Yo te conozco - dijo la fría voz, cargada de hielo, y con cierto tono ironico - Me has estado siguiendo en varias ocasiones. Y se que trabajas para los especiales... Se que sirves a Zech Merquise.  
  
Shun se detuvo bruscamente, sin saber que hacer exactamente, buscando desesperado a la persona que había acompañado a Odin. Si se iba, no podría seguirlo y no sabría nada más acerca del heredero vivo. ¿Acaso Odin se había retrasado unicamente para que él no pudiera seguirlos?  
  
Volteo a verlo, intentando mostrarse indiferente. Pero no bien hubo encontrado los frios ojos de Low, cuando escuchó una voz más a sus espaldas.  
  
- Asi que es él  
  
La voz se le hizo vagamente familiar. Y volteó en busca del dueño. Pero en cuanto lo hizo, una punzada la atravezo de tal manera que le hizo abrir la boca en un grito sordo. Volvió su rostro, y se encontro con la sonriente cara de Odin que le veía satisfecho. Vio como el brazo de Odin se movía, y el dolor aumentaba. Todo parecía borroso, algo caliente le atravezaba, y sentia sus oidos estallar ante tal ruido. Instintivamente llevo una mano a su estomago, y un liquido caliente se derramo sobre ella.  
  
Apreto los ojos, y los ruidos exteriores dejaron sus sentidos. No fue consciente de nada más, después de que la afilada espada se enterrara profundamente, y luego saliera sin consideración alguna. La sangre salió profuzamente, y el no tuvo fuerza para detenerla... Los ojos se mantenían cerrados por mera voluntad, y ni siquiera sintió el golpe al caer del caballo de forma inanimada.  
  
Treize lo contemplo desde lo alto de su caballo, y le miro fijamente tratando de identificarlo.  
  
- Lo he visto en algún lado. - dijo de pronto, pero no estando seguro de donde.  
  
- Pues aqui te presento a un especial. Aquellos que han buscado vengarse de nosotros. - dijo Odin sonriente, guardando la espada manchada de sangre - Debe haber sido enviado por Zech para vigilarnos. Ves que no me equivoque cuando te dije que alguien nos seguia... Aunque no creo que él se esperara esta pequeña sorpresa.  
  
- Me alegra saber que aun eres util. Pero será mejor que nos vayamos.  
  
Y Odin dio una fuerte palmeada al caballo sin jinete que se alejo a rápido trote perdiendose en la oscuridad del bosque, dejando el moribundo cuerpo de Shun tirado en la hierba cubierto por su propia sangre, sin escuchar ya su respiración y sin preocuparse por ello...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Heero cabalgaba junto a Ralph escuchando pacientemente sus comentarios. Habían tenido que visitar el pueblo de Corcega para revisar los daños, y después habían partido al pueblo de Edwards para hablar con Pride, el lider del pueblo, quien les aseguraba que todo había estado en orden.  
  
Y después de haber estado de nuevo en Corcega, para hablar con el lider del pueblo, los dos habían marchado para hablar con él, dejando a todos los hombres que le acompañaban en la taberna. Kurt no parecía sorprendido cuando escuchó decir que Nell Donovan habia vuelto a casa para cuidar a su esposa.  
  
Antes de llegar a la pequeña cabaña, un hombre salió de la misma al cual Ralph sonrió ampliamente y le saludo con gran alegría.  
  
- Me alegra verte, Nell. Hace tiempo que no se nada de ti - dijo deteniendo su caballo, y bajando de él.  
  
- Un placer volver a verlo, señor. ¿A estado usted en Corcega? - pregunto Nell tomando la mano que Ralph le extendía.  
  
- De alla venimos. - señalo a Heero, que ya se encontraba a su lado y miraba tranquilamente los alrededores de la cabaña. - Te presento a Heero Yuy - los ojos de Nell se abrieron considerablemente al escuchar el apellido y vio a Heero con sorpresa y duda - Heero, él es Nell Donovan, el lider del pueblo de Corcega.  
  
Nell hizo una leve inclinación, y le mostro sus respetos a Heero, el cual seguia sintiendose algo incomodo ante aquellas muestras de atención. Cada vez que era presentado ante alguien, tenía que soportar las miradas que le dedicaban, ya fueran de admiración, respeto, e incluso de conmiseración... No habia nadie que no conociera la triste historia del joven Yuy...  
  
Heeo se desligo de la conversación que Ralph y Nell sostuvieron, sintiendo algo extrañamente conocido en el aire. Creyo escuchar risas, y voces, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse en busca de sus dueños, la voz de Ralph le regreso a la realidad.  
  
- ... ¿Estas de acuerdo? - pergunto Ralph y Heero le miro sin entender - Visitaremos los campos del pueblo de Corcega, y veremos que los talleres esten trabajando como debe ser.  
  
Heero movió la cabeza en señal de comprensión y aceptación. Vio como una mujer joven había aparecido al lado de Nell, y él se despedía cariñosamente de ella. Cuando Nell fue a buscar su caballo, Pia y Ralph comenzaron a platicar, y Heero fue más consciente de las voces que se acercaban. No fue él unico, al parecer alguien llegaba desde el bosque, y el ruido de sus risas empezaba a ser más claro. Una de ellas se le hizo sumamente familiar...  
  
- Gane! - grito un chico alto de cabello castaño saliendo de entre los arboles del bosque  
  
- Shen! - exclamo Pia al verlo llegar agotado hasta donde ellos estaban, y cayendo pesadamente en la hierba, intentado recuperar el aliento después de una fatigosa carrera.  
  
El aludido movió la cabeza respirando sonoramente pero con una gran sonrisa, y con las marcas de sudor recorriendo su frente, haciendo que su cabello se pegara a su rostro. Ralph y Heero le miraron confundidos, pero en ese preciso momento, otro chico apareció...  
  
El aire fue retenido dentro de los pulmones de Heero de sorpresa, duda y sobre todo confusión. ¿Era cierto lo que veían sus ojos? ¿O era alguna clase de alucinación?...  
  
Frente a él, la persona por la cual había aceptado la propuesta de Treize aparecía corriendo y mostrandose bastante agitado, la persona causante de despertar tantos recuerdos llegaba ante él como si el destino se empeñara en mantenerlos juntos... Contemplo en silencio la figura del chico que se acercaba, y la imagen quedo grabada en sus recuerdos. Las mejilas rosas por el esfuerzo, el cabello balanceandose tendadoramente trás su espalda, los mechones que cubrían su rostro casi angelical, la figura que se movía con gracia y de forma tan sutil que Heero penso que estaba soñando. Y ese respirar tan agitado, suave y llamativo que resono en sus oidos...  
  
Duo se reclino sobre su estomago, y apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas, recuperando el aliento. Cerro sus ojos intentando que el zumbido de sus oídos disminuyera y que las palabras pudieran escapar de sus labios.  
  
- Trampa - susurro levemente cuando recupero el aliento - Hicistes trampa  
  
- No te quejes Duo - dijo alegremente Shen, poniendose de pie, acercandose a Duo e inclinandose junto a él. - Yo vencí limpiamente. Soy mucho más rápido que tu  
  
- Claro que no - reprocho Duo levantandose de pronto, y mareandose por la falta de aire. Se tambaleo unos momentos, y sin prestarle atención a nadie más continuó - Hiciste trampa.  
  
Shen rió tranquilamente ante el puchero de la cara de Duo. Poco después el seño de enfado desaparecia y Duo reía libremente y feliz, mientras todos parecían contagiarse con su risa... Bueno, casi todos. Heero se mantenía serio y bastante confundido. La escena le trajo un vago recuerdo, que tuvo que reprimir y olvidar por la razón de que no podía ser cierto.  
  
//- Hicistes trampa - le había dicho el pequeño Duo después de una carrera hasta el pequeño río donde solían jugar.  
  
Duo se mostraba bastante cansado, y el sudor cubría su rostro, mientras que intentaba recuperar el aliento. Le reclamaba, pero no parecía enfadado por ello. Al contrario, se mostraba bastante feliz por poder jugar con él.  
  
- Por supuesto que no - replicó él, sonriente, apartando los mechones de cabello húmedo de su rostro - Soy más rápido que tu  
  
- No es cierto...  
  
Y ambos se habían enfrascado en un duelo de miradas. Para después reír libremente...//  
  
Era sumamente familiar, y Heero tuvo muchos problemas para no relacionar el uno con el otro y convencerse de que eso era solo otra coincidencia.  
  
Lo siguiente que sucedio, le pareció bastante extraño a Heero, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Una ligera sacudida, en la parte inferior de su estomago, le altero hasta el punto de que le enfado la situación con el trenzado, quien parecía que ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia. Las entrañas se le retorcieron al verlos reirse, y no evito fruncir el entrecejo cuando vio la forma como el alto miraba al trenzado...  
  
No fue consciente de cuando Pia presento a Duo y a Shen ante Ralph, sus ojos no podía apartarse del trenzado, y las preguntas inundaban su cabeza sin que pudiera encontrarles una respuesta, o un significado... Tardo en escuchar la voz de Ralph cuando lo presento frente a Shen. El chico alto le hizo una ligera reverencia, y pronto se encontro frente a frente con el trenzado. Se vio perdido en las orbes violetas que le veían con sorpresa y duda, y con un suave rubor cubriendo exquisitamente sus mejillas... Y eso simplemente le hizo estremecer...  
  
Duo no se había percatado de nadie más por estar tan entretenido en el juego con Shen. Cuando Pia les dijo que les presentaria a alguien, la ultima persona a la que hubiera esperado encontrar en esos lugares, era al chico de ojos cobalto y cabello revuelto que ahora le veía con tanta insistencia, produciendole cierta sensación incomprensible. Instantaneamente un recuerdo le llego a la mente, y el rubor le cubrio a la vez que sintió como un escalofrio se apoderaba de sus venas, haciendole temblar.  
  
Lo primero que recordo al ver los perturbadores ojos cobalto, fue la expresión que estos mostraban en el pasillo del castillo después de su pelea por el libro que había quedado tirado en medio del corredor sin que nadie le prestara la más minima atención. Y la primer sensación que recordo fue la electrizante corriente cuando ambos labios se rozaron, produciendole el deseo inexplicable de tener algo más... El recuerdo de su primer beso le hizo estremecerse, pues era la primera vez que se había puesto a pensar en ello. Y sorprendentemente se encontró a si mismo deseando repetirlo, lo cual, sabía, sería imposible.  
  
- Duo - musito alguien a su costado y Duo desperto de la ensoñación en la que acaba de entrar.  
  
El trenzado volteo para encontrarse con los ojos de Shen que le veían con curiosidad, producto de su reacción al estar frente a frente con el joven Yuy. Sonriendo nerviosamente, Duo giro su rostro de nuevo a Heero, y lo primero que se le ocurrio fue inclinarse en señal de respeto, para evitar ver directamente los ojos cobalto, sin saber exactamente que hacer ni como dirigirse a él. Y deseando que fuera él quien le hablara.  
  
La mirada cobalto se estrecho ante este hecho, y todo su ser se lleno con la incomoda sensación de que no debería permitir que eso sucediera. Había algo mal en todo eso, e incoscientemente supo que deberia evitar que el trenzado se inclinara hacia él... Pero: ¿Por que el trenzado actuaba ahora tan formalmente con él, cuando sabía que lo conocía? ¿Por que fingia no saber quien era?. Deseoso de preguntarselo, las palabras se atropellaron en su boca dispuestas a salir, cuando Nell hizo su aparición y Ralph le indico que era hora de marcharse.  
  
Enfadado por no ser lo suficiente capaz para cuestionarle, Heero vacilo al moverse para marcharse. Pero decidiendo que ese no era el mejor momento montó su caballo, y con una ultima mirada al trenzado se alejo siguiendo a Nell y a Ralph, dejando a un Duo confundido, pues este esperaba que Heero le saludara amigablemente, y lo unico que había obtenido había sido una mirada llena de un sentimiento bastante ilegible...  
  
- Vaya - dijo Shen en cuanto los hombres desaparecieron - Ese Yuy parece un tipo bastante peligroso.  
  
Duo estuvo a punto de reclamarle por tal afirmación pero decidió que no tenía derecho alguno para hacerlo, asi que permaneció en silencio. Confundido todavía por lo que acaba de suceder, y preguntadose como era posible que la presencia de Heero le había afectado de esa manera.  
  
- Bueno. Comere algo e ire al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas - aclaro Shen sacandolo de sus pensamientos y todos entraron en la cabaña para comer algo.  
  
Dos horas después. Shen había partido, Pia descansaba tranquilamente dentro de la casa, en una siesta que necesitaba, y Duo se prepara para ir a buscar un poco de agua, encargo de Pia antes de quedarse dormida. Claro que no tenía que ir lejos, pero queria caminar, y disfrutar un poco del paisaje. Asi que había decidido adentrarse en el bosque para buscar el estanque del cual Pía habia hablado.  
  
Camino lentamente, percibiendo el viento frío que comenzaba a desatarse al acercarse la noche, y siguió el curso del río para poder encontrar el estanque. El curioso ruido del agua, al golpear contra las rocas, era tranquilizador en esos parajes. Lleno el par de cubos que llevaba y miro el cielo, que comenzaba a teñirse por los colores rosados del atardecer. Sin poder resistirse, los dejo a un costado y con dificultad subió a uno de los arboles más altos.  
  
Sonrió inmensamente al ver el atardecer que tanto había extrañado. Al ver como los ultimos rayos del sol rozaban las nubes dandole un toque rosa, y anaranjado, tiñiendo al cielo con destellos de azul, y violeta. El viento acariciando su rostro le hacía sentirse alegre, y en medio de tanta felicidad, el recuerdo de unos ojos cobalto reaparecieron en sus recuerdos...  
  
Suspiro pesadamente y fue cuando se percato del ruido de cascos acercarse. Comenzo a decender por el arbol, deteniendose en una rama que le sirvió de apoyo, esperando pacientemente la aparición de la persona que llegaba. Su espera no fue mucha, pues pronto, la cabeza un caballo se asomo detrás de los arbustos cercanos, y con ella la figura del jinete quedo más claramente visible.  
  
Duo suprimio una exclamación cuando vio de quien se trataba. Se quedo quieto, inmóvil por temor a darse cuenta de que solo era su imaginacion la que le estaba jugando una broma. Pero ese cabello, revuelto y desordenado era inconfundible, como tambien lo era la piel bronceada del chico que cabalgaba con lentitud hacia el estanque.  
  
Las inspecciones de la tierra de siembras, y del taller pertenecientes al pueblo de Corcega había sido mucho más rápido de lo que Heero había pensado. No había ninguna novedad, y por tanto ellos se habían despedido de Nell no hace mucho. Pero Heero había decidido caminar un poco antes de regresar, asi que le había pedido a Ralph que fuera por los hombres al pueblo de Corcega y regresara al castillo Yuy sin esperarlo. Ralph obedeció sin preguntar, y ahora él se dedicaba a pasear... O al menos lo hacía hasta que notó los cubos de agua que yacían junto al estanque, y que parecían abandonados.  
  
Desmontó y dejo que el caballo fuera a tomar un poco de agua, ocasionando, que al pasar, derramara uno de los contenedores de agua. Heero se reclino ligeramente sobre el estanque, lavo su cara, sus manos, y bebio un poco. Regreso a su caballo y tomo el paquete de comida que le habían dado.  
  
- No pense que te vería por aqui - dijo una suave voz, haciendo que Heero se sobresaltara y buscara en todas direcciones al dueño de la misma  
  
El chico Yuy levanto la mirada y se encontro sumergido en las orbes violetas que le veían con curiosidad.  
  
- ¿Que haces ahi? - le pregunto seriamente  
  
Duo se encogio de hombros antes de contestar  
  
- Viendo el atardecer - dijo finalmente - ¿Cual es tu excusa?  
  
Heero no supo que contestar por el simple hecho de que las palabras no parecían querer cooperar con él. Además de que el brillo de los ojos violetas le tenían de algun modo encantado, y hechizado... Decidiendo abstenerse a responder, Heero se deslizo hasta quedar sentado con la espalda recargada en el tronco de un árbol dedicandose a desenvolver el paquete de comida, y comenzando a comer.  
  
La actitud de indiferencia hizo enfadar a Duo, pero tambien le ocasiono cierta sensación extraña, y poco placentara, que le produjo cierta tristeza.  
  
- Si te molesto, solo dimelo. Me ire si asi lo quieres - dijo decendiendo del árbol y acercandose al cubo que permanecía tirado junto al caballo, pero Heero no contesto - Creo que tu silencio dice todo, asi que será mejor que me marche  
  
Heero levanto su rostro para verlo y lo vio acercarse al caballo sin que el trenzado tuviera la intención de voltear a verle, al parecer se había enfadado. No obstante, el caballo no parecia muy contento con el acercamiento de un desconocido, y se limito a relinchar, y a mover sus patas traseras en señal de advertencia. Duo se asusto y retrocedio rápidamente ante la posibilidad de ser atacado por el corcel, y por el miedo que le tenía al animal, pero al mismo tiempo tropezando con el otro cubo, y cayendo sin remedio al estanque.  
  
No era muy profundo, le llegaba a alguien a la cintura si estaba sentado y un poco más arriba de las rodillas si se permanecia de pie. El agua lucía brillante, y fresca, reflejando las luces del día en los arboles cercanos. Duo abrio los ojos sorprendido de no haber recibido un mayor golpe. Sus manos había detenido su caída, y el agua unicamente había salpicando su cabeza, empandole el resto del cuerpo. Vio al caballo que seguía bebiendo tranquilamente en la orilla cercana, sin preocuparse siquiera de lo que había ocasionado. Sin embargo, eso no fue todo lo que llamó la atención del trenzado.  
  
Un particular ruido le hizo levantar el rostro, y se encontro con una persona que le extendía su mano en señal de ayuda. El sonrojo lo cubrió y no supo la razón exacta del mismo: No supo si fue de timidez al ver la llamativa sonrisa de Heero, y al ser la primera que le conocía; o si fue la ira de saber que se estaba burlando por la forma como las cosas habían salido...  
  
- ¿Te burlas de mi? - le pregunto con un tono falsamente enfadado, por el cual se regaño ya que queria escucharse ofendido.  
  
Heero se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que apareció. Sin embargo no puedo deshacerse de ella, al contrario, el falso enfado del trenzado, la forma como se veía, el brillo de sus ojos, la mueca de indignacion de su rostro, le hizo soltar una breve risa. Risa que le calento el alma, y le hizo sentir momentaneamente feliz.  
  
- No te rias - le ordeno Duo en lo que esperaba que se escuchara como un tono autoritario. Pronto se dio cuenta de que una sonrisa traviesa, inconsciente, había aparecido en su rostro, acompañando la calmada expresión de Heero.  
  
- No sabia que en estos lugaras habitaran seres tan lindos...  
  
El color subió hasta las mejillas de Duo, tiñiendolas del suave color carmin que le daba una apariencia mucho más hermosa, y se quedo ahi mientras sus ojos le devolvían una mirada de total incredulidad acerca de lo que acaba de escuchar. Ni Heero supo porque dijo eso, el sentimiento que ahora le embargaba, le impedia reprimirse lo que él sabía que eran pensamientos tontos  
  
- Aunque un poco torpes. - dijo Heero, sin que eso borrara el sonrojo del trenzado, pero que en su lugar apareciera una enorme sonrisa - ¿Quieres que te ayude?  
  
La sonrisa se extendió, y Duo sintió la necesidad de jugar. La inexplicable emoción de haber llegado a una situación que ya antes había vivido, de la cual en esos momentos no queria pensar, le alegro el alma, e hizo que su corazón saltara de tanta alegría que Duo no pudo contener una pequeña risa.  
  
Heero se sorprendio al escuchar la contagiosa risa del trenzado, la cual le produjo la misma sensanción animosa que alguna vez ya antes había tenido. Y tarde se dio cuenta de las intenciones del trenzado. Para cuando reacciono, sintió el tiro en su mano, y cayo sin remedio al agua. La cabeza totalmente empapada, que provocaba que su cabello se viera más oscuro de lo normal apareció entre la tranquila agua, y fue testigo de la nueva risa que se escuchó.  
  
Duo ya estaba de pie y reía sin preocupaciones y sin una pizca de arrepentimiento por lo que acaba de hacer, viendo como Heero también se levantaba. Curiosamente, en lugar de sentirse enfadado, ofuscado o con algun sentimiento parecido, Heero dejo que la sonrisa flotara entre sus labios antes de mantenerla firmemente en su rostro y rió brevemente ante la imagen del trenzado, la cual le produjo cierta electrizante sensación.  
  
Duo lucía divinamente ante las gotas de agua que se deslizaban por sus mechones, mejillas, nariz, y labios para fundirse con su ropa, o incluso regresar al estanque. El agua brillaba y ella se reflejaba en las orbes violetas que tenían la pizca de alegría y entusiasmo que siempre le había conocido. Las mejillas tenían el ligero rubor que le hacia ver aun más curioso. La gran sonrisa le producía la extraña sensación de sentirse infinitamente feliz...  
  
Duo, por su parte, sentía como su corazón saltaba dentro de su pecho al ver la ligera sonrisa que adornaba el rostro, casi siempre, serio de Heero. El escuchar la risa le produjo sorpresa, no por el hecho de que jamás le habia escuchado reír, sino todo lo contrario, le hizo pensar que ya antes conocia esa risa. Los cabellos que cubrían y se pegaban al rostro de Heero le daban un toque demasiado seductor que Duo no pudo dejar de notar.  
  
El ruido del agua moverse, despertó a Duo de sus cavilaciones. Vio como Heero se aproximaba a él, quedando a escasos centimetros de su rostro. El corazón se acelero de tal manera, que creyo que Heero podría oirlo tan cerca como estaba. El sonrojo aumento, y todo su ser se estremecio cuando vio como la mano de Heero se levantaba hasta su rostro. Detuvo su respirar cuando la mano se poso cerca de su mejilla para permanecer ahi unos minutos... Y después fue removida rápidamente.  
  
Bajo la mirada y vio la mano de Heero con una pequeña hoja. Hoja que seguramente había estado pegada a su mejilla y de la cual él no se había percatado por estar tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos. Pero al parecer Heero si lo había notado, y Duo sonrió para agradecerle.  
  
- Gracias - musito débilmente, aun aturdido por la extraña corriente que le embargaba y que justamente se originaba en su mejilla.  
  
Heero se permitió una suave sonrisa antes de pasar a su lado y alejarse, confundido todavía por lo que acaba de hacer, y cuestionandose del porque lo había hecho.  
  
Cuando ya estuvieron en tierra, ambos se dedicaron a secar sus ropas, adentrandose en los matorrales para que no pudieran verse entre si. Y momentos más tarde volvían a reunirse para tomar un descanso, olvidando todo lo demás. Heero levanto su paquete de comida, que había dejado para ir a ayudar al trenzado, y le ofreció a este un poco de pan. Duo acepto contento, y ambos comieron en silencio, contemplando las estrellas que comenzaban a asomarse por el vasto cielo despejado.  
  
La tranquilidad fue un tanto incomoda, y el silencio algo extraño. No tanto por la compañia. Sino más bien por la rara sensación de que una escena se repetia, y que ese suceso ya había pasado... Heero al menos lograba entenderlo, lo sabía pero queria ignorarlo, lo recordaba pero no queria escuchar las voces del pasado. Sin embargo, Duo no lo entendía y no sabía si queria entenderlo. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, y la garganta seca le impedía tragar el pan. Al comerlo, le pareció que tenía cierto sabor amargo, y tuvo que cerrar sus ojos ante la sensación de estar girando muy rápido, y que de un momento a otro se caería, aun cuando permanecia sentado. No pudo evitar la imagen que apareció en sus pensamientos:  
  
// Un pequeño de largo cabello -no pudo identificar el color- corría mientras era perseguido por otro niño, de su misma edad, a través del bosque que se le hizo sumamente familiar. Poco a poco, el pequeño que le seguía comenzo a alcanzarlo, mientras que ambos se veían felices y reían abiertamente//  
  
Las risas resonaron en la cabeza de Duo como algo lejano y doloroso a sus sentidos. Tuvo que agitar la cabeza para desaparecer el zumbido, y obligar a la imagen a desaparecer. Pero deseó no haberlo hecho pues el mareo regreso con mayor fuerza, al igual que la imagen:  
  
// Los pequeños se habían detenido, y uno de ellos parecía enfadado. Aun cuando su rostro no mostraba total enfado, había un ligero puchero en sus labios.  
  
- Hicistes trampa - dijo el pequeño que había visto antes.  
  
- Por supuesto que no - decia el otro pequeño que había comenzado a alcanzarle - Soy más rápido que tu  
  
- No es cierto  
  
Después de que ambos rieran, el primer pequeño se acerco al río e inclino su cabeza sobre él, y cuando el otro pequeño también lo hizo, el primero llevo su mano hasta el agua y le salpico la cara... Lo cual desato una guerra de agua, y las risas continuaban, y no cesaban, y ellos se detuvieron cuando escucharon que alguien se acercaba... Y uno de los pequeños hablaba, y dos mujeres aparecian entre los matorrales//  
  
Duo no supo quien había llegado. No había escuchado nombres, lo único que resonaba en su cabeza eran las risas, casi como una tortura agobiante... Era como si al escucharlo, al recordarlo, un dolor se apoderara de su cabeza, su corazon... su alma. De tal manera que a él se le obligaba a dejar de pensar en eso...  
  
- ¿Estas bien? - susurro una suave voz a su costado, y sintió la presión de una mano sobre su hombro.  
  
Duo abrio los ojos y se mareo al hacerlo. Parpadeo varias veces intentando entender que había pasado, y donde estaba. Giro su rostro y se encontro con la expresión preocupada de Heero.  
  
- Si, bien... gracias - pero su voz lo delataba. Ella sonaba como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse, como si de un momento a otro fuera a revelar algo doloroso...  
  
Heero le miro poco convencido, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Duo se levanto, y trastabillo un poco antes de recuperar el equilibrio.  
  
- Creo que es hora de que regrese. Pia debe estar preocupada - dijo sin verlo  
  
Heero tambien se puso de pie, y lo siguió. Duo volvió a llenar el cubo que había tirado al tropezar, y Heero le ayudo con el otro. Cuando Duo se acerco para tomar el de Heero, se sorprendio al ver que Heero cargaba el que él llevaba y le indicaba que subiera a su caballo.  
  
El animal se movió nerviosamente en su lugar, y Duo retrocedio hasta quedar oculto trás Heero, quien le miro confundido. El delicado rostro del trenzado volteó a verlo, y una sonrisa nerviosa aparecia en sus labios, a la vez que los ojos brillaban con inocencia.  
  
- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto Heero suavemente - Sube al caballo  
  
- No se montar - dijo Duo en un vano intento de que Heero dejara de insistir  
  
- Entoces puedes llevarlo, mientras te ayudo con tu carga.  
  
- No es necesario, Heero. Yo puedo solo.  
  
- No. Solo te pido que tomes las riendas de mi caballo.  
  
- eh! - comenzo nerviosamente acercandose a la espalda de Heero, cuando el corcel emitio un largo gruñido - Le tengo miedo a los caballos - murmuro sin esperanza de que Heero lo oyera.  
  
Sin embargo, Heero si le escucho y no pudo evitar el asombro que apareció en su rostro, como tampoco pudo evitar la suave sonrisa que se poso en sus labios. Dejo los cubos de agua, y volteó para ver al trenzado. Duo se sorprendio de la expresión que brillaba en los ojos cobalto, la cual le produjo cierta sensación de conforte.  
  
Heero tomo su mano, y la electrizante punzada le distrajo. Cuando recupero un poco la compostura vio al caballo frente a él, todo su ser temblo e instintivamente apreto más la mano de Heero. El chico estoico no dijo nada ante esto, aun cuando algo raro revoloteaba en su estomago. Deslizo suavemente la mano de Duo hasta que estuvo cerca de la cabeza del caballo, e hizo que Duo le acariciara con suavidad.  
  
Duo se sintió extrañamente tranquilo. Aunque se debatía en saber si la razón era que al fin había podido superar su miedo, o si se debia a la calida mano de Heero... No obstante, cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en la mirada oscura del animal, este gruño suavemente, sin intención alguna de enfado, pero hizo que los nervios de Duo se alteraran sin razón alguna. Ese ruido, acompañado al suave correr del agua, le trajo una dolorosa sensación a Duo a la vez que la risa de sus pesadillas retumaba en una parte remota de su cerebro. Aparto su mano de inmediato, retrocediendo para volver a ocultarse trás Heero. Inconscientemente tomo la capa del otro chico y se aferro a ella, como si temiera darse cuenta de algo.  
  
Heero se sorprendió de sentir que el trenzado temblaba, y volteó a ver al animal, el cual parecía mostrar la misma expresión de sorpresa.  
  
- Todo esta bien - dijo Heero con suavidad. Y el temblor del trenzado se detuvo de inmediato, recordando donde se encontraba.  
  
- Lo siento - farfullo soltando la capa - No quise...  
  
- No te preocupes.  
  
La diminuta sonrisa que brillaba en el rostro de Heero hizo que Duo se tranquilizara. Pero se sintió aun mejor cuando Heero no le obligo a llevar las riendas del corcel. Heero solamente tomo uno de los cubos, y con la otra mano tomo las riendas de su caballo, indicandole a Duo que le acompañaria hasta la casa de Pia. Duo sonrió ampliamente cargando el resto, y se acerco a Heero, permaneciendo cerca de él.  
  
La casa iluminaba debilmente por las luces del interior, permitio que Duo y Heero pudieran despedirse sin que nadie más les viera. El chico de ojos cobalto miro a Duo y le sonrió sin tener una razón bastante clara. Dejo el agua en la entrada, y al montar el caballo, tuvo la extraña sensación de querer quedarse.  
  
- Gracias - dijo el trenzado sonriente  
  
- Volvere mañana - exclamo Heero sin estar muy consciente de lo que decía y del porque lo decía.  
  
La sonrisa de Duo se amplio, y asintio con la cabeza. Heero dio media vuelta y se alejo rápidamente, oculto por el manto negro de la noche. Mientras que el trenzado veía su figura alejarse, no pudo evitar sentir una ligera opresión y una ansiedad, para él, desconocida. Tampoco pudo evitar que la imagen regresara a sus recuerdos... Los dos pequeños, el río, la pelea... Aquella sensación...  
  
- Duo - se escuchó una voz dentro de la casa, y en la puerta de la misma apareció la joven mujer dueña de la misma.  
  
- Ya voy, Pia.  
  
Y sin mirar atrás, entró en la cabaña...  
  
Continuara....  
  
N/A!  
  
wow!!!.. Después de tanto tiempo, he regresado... Si, sé que no tengo excusa, y la unica culpable de tal retraso ha sido la escuela... jeje... Ya se que no deberia culparla. Pero es el unico motivo que existe.  
  
Bueno. Al fin mi semestre ha terminado, y aunque tengo que ir a la escuela a recoger calificaciones, examenes y demás, al menos ya no tengo clases, ni trabajos, y mucho menos tareas... Si!!!... Descanso!... O al menos hasta que empiece de nuevo!...  
  
Sin embargo, prometo apurarme para que no me tomen de sorpresa... Y bueno, ahora les pregunto. ¿Les gusto?. He de decir que este capitulo si me salio largo, al menos en comparación con los demás, y como que recompensa lo que me tarde, ¿no?....  
  
La memoria de Duo regresa!!... Claro que falta para que eso pase. No mucho, no se preocupen... Espero que el encuentro de Duo y Heero haya sido de su agrado... Y si, las cosas empezaran a aclararse, además de que cosas buenas y malas sucederan!...  
  
Asi que por ahora me despido. Deseando que si tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, opinión, o reclamo -seguramente de este si habra- lo envien a gunw02@hotmail.com  
  
De nuevo muchas gracias por su apoyo, paciencia. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. HASTA PRONTO!!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Kiri-chan: Wow!!. Espero que hasta ahora, tu escuela vaya de maravilla!... Y muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y animos. Sip, Heero se fue. Pero hey!. No paso mucho para que pudiera volvera a encontrarse con Duo, ¿verdad? ... jeje.. Eso de los celos no lo dudes. A Shen tampoco le agradara la amistad de Duo con Heero. Y no te preocupes eso si sucedera... Por supuesto, Heero le adora... Claro que es renuente a aceptarlo... jeje... Bueno, de Yun lo comprendo, pero a Shen todavía le queda por demostrar si será malvado o bueno.... Espero que en este capitulo no hayas llorado, porque habra que reservarlas para después, jeje... No, no espero que no sea asi... Me alegra que no creas que me salí del tema. No te preocupes por el review... Gracias!! Y nos vemos pronto  
  
Uru Yuy: Hola!!!... No te preocupes por el review... Me alegra verte de nuevo y eso es lo importante. Sip, Heero se ve adorable cuando manda!, :P... Yeap, Trowa es bastante celoso, y no te preocupes sus dudas han comenzado a aclararse... Espero que lo de Wufei te haya gustado. No se, quise que pelearan más, pero decidi que si no se comienzan a tratar ahora, para lo que vienen se vera muy forzado... n_n ... Lamento la tardanza, pero como te dije, la escuela y todo me tenía super atrapada... Y como veras, tampoco me aparecí en el grupo... Muchas graciaspor tu apoyo. Nos vemos  
  
Angeli Murasaki: Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior... jeje... Sip, aunque no fue exactamente en Corcega, pero si, por alla se encontraron... jeje... Yeah, Yun no se merece siquiera que Quatre le hable, pero es tan lindo que es cortes con todos =)... Y sobre Shen... aaa! posiblemente... jeje... No te preocupes, no me gustaria que te molestaras, Duo va a recibir ayuda... Bueno, no necesariamente ayuda, pero si alguien le ayudara... jeje. Creo que si, Treize merece ser torturado por todo lo que ha hecho y por todo lo que hara... Aunque habra que esperar. Bueno yo me despido, y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Nos veos!!  
  
Loretito: Me alegra que te gustara tanto el capitulo linda loretito... Y sobre lo que dices de Relena, pues en primera porque como se crio con ella, es como su hermana y no quise que provocara más problemas, de los que va ocasionar... Espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado, loretito. Ya que yo me quede un poco confundida haber si no me equivoque en las sucesiones de tiempo, jejeje... Sobre lo que dices que los chicos recordaran ciertas cosas del pasado, asi es... Sobre todo ahora que anden en Corcega ^^... Pero no será bien, bien, al menos no hasta que Duo no recupere la memoria... Agradezco tu apoyo y cariño, mi linda amiga loretito. Me alegra que la historia te este gustando tanto, y que la consideres asi... Yeah, la nana tambien ayudara en algunas cosas, por eso apareció... Y sobre Yun, no te preocupes, llegara el moemnto cuando alguien lo ponga en su lugar... Sobre lo de Duo y Heero, si, Shen va a ocasionar ciertos celos... De los capitulos no se cuanto me abarque, pues no los he calculado muy bien, ya que no se que tan largo me vayan a salir los siguientes capitulos... Gracias por decir que no me sali de la trama... No te preocupes por el review, me alegra que el capitulo te gustara y nada más. Hasta pronto!!!  
  
Suna: Bueno... Creo que los celos falle, jeje... Aunque no se si se vayan a notar mucho en los siguientes capitulos. Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo. Y sobre Trowa, no puedo asegurar como reaccionara ante lo que pasara. Sobre todo por lo que Yun piensa hacer... Gracias por tu review. Y nos vemos!!!  
  
Navleu: Que bueno que el capitulo te gustara... Sip, como habras visto, Heero y Duo se han encontrado... Lo de los celos, los veremos más en el proximo capitulo, creo... No se si ahora Quatre quiera seguir viendo a Yun, eso habra que dejarlo a consideración del rubio... Aunque después d lo que paso hoy, no creo que quiera... Gracias por tus comentarios.. Y sobre lo que Heero se fue para no hacer nada, oh, dale tiempo, apenas llego yempieza a acostumbrarse... Nos vemos. Y gracias por el review...  
  
Terry: jejej... Si, Yun es algo entrometido... Y si molestara a Quatre un poco más... Y ya hemos visto lo que Heero ha hecho en Corcega.. Espero que el capitulo te gustara, y nos vemos pronto... Gracias!!!  
  
akane himur: Muchas gracias por tu review!.. Creo que a Heero ya no le tocara sufrir, eso dependera de cada punto de vista... jeje... Sip, Yun es algo fastidioso pero no creo que Trowa se quede sin hacer nada... Y sobre tu pregunta del medallon. En el segundo capitulo, Catherin se lo quita por un problema que Duo tiene con los guardias del castillo Winner. Y lo mantiene guardado en su casa... Pues Duo ya no se acuerdo, Catherin tampoco pues tiene muchas otras cosas que ahcer... Pero no te preocupes, el medallon volvera a aparecer, de hecho tendra un muy importante papel... =) Espero que el capitulo si te gustara, y sobre tu pregunta del lemon, te dire que que si me gusta, aunque no se si haya momento para él... Lo he pensado, pero tengo pavor a hacer lemon... jejej... Y sobre tu otra petición, el castigo de Treize vendra pronto, no te preocupes...  
  
mariel: Perdon por la tardanza... La escuela!!.. Ella es la responsable, jejeje... Espero que el capitulo te guste... Gracias por el review, y nos vemos pronto!!  
  
Sakuri-yuy: Hola!!!... Si. Lo inevitable... No!!.. No soy partidaria de Relena, por supuesto qu eno, asi que no te preocupes por lo que puedes decir!!... Te apoyo en eso... Hasta ahora no ha hecho nada malo, jejej... Bueno, lameneo haberme tardado, espero que no vuelva a suceder... Sip, si adoras gudam todos los chicos son adorables.. jeje... Yo tambien los adoro!!... Por supuesto, Duo y Heero son la mejor pareja, por eso hacen mucho mejor en un fic yaoi que uno no yaoi.. bueno esa es mi humilde opinión.... No te preocupes, me alegra recibir tu review, y muchas gracias por tus comentarios... De nuevo perdon por la tardanza... Espero que estes bie y nos vemos pronto  
  
De nuevo perdon por la tardanza y nos vemos pronto. Hasta luego!!! =^^= 


	10. Momentos Recuerdos Verdades

EL CUMPLIR DE UNA PROMESA INOLVIDABLE  
Por Roquel  
  
CAPITULO 10  
  
MOMENTOS. RECUERDOS. VERDADES  
  
La pálida luz de la luna iluminaba de forma casi fantasmal las copas de los arboles, mientras eran mecidas por el viento frío de la noche, produciendo el susurro que le hacía sentir nostalgico, triste, abatido... Y el sueño que le hizo despertar, y que le había impedido volver a conciliar el sueño, le había hecho salir de la cama, para contemplar la nada, esperando el amanecer.  
  
Duo suspiro cansado y se movió sobre la rama del árbol, al cual había subido, intentando encontrar una posición mucho más comoda. La extraña sensación de ansiedad le agobiaba el alma, le confundia la mente, y le daba miles de preguntas sin respuesta... ¿Como saber su significado?...  
  
- Duo. ¿Que haces? - pregunto en voz baja una persona al pie del árbol.  
  
Al principio la presencia le sorprendio, pero en cuanto reconoció la voz no pudo evitar el sonreir. Se asomo entre el espejo follaje de las ramas, en un vano intento de ver a la pesona que le hablaba. Sujeto fuertemente la frazada y comenzó el descenso. En cuanto saltó para quedar de pie frente a esa persona, el chico le sonrió.  
  
- ¿Como sabías que yo estaba alla arriba? - pregunto Duo sorprendido, para después tomar asiento al pie del mismo árbol.  
  
- Desde que te conozco siempre te han gustado los lugares altos - dijo Shen tranquilamente, sentandose junto a Duo, y cubriendose con su propia frazada. - Aunque no sé porque.  
  
- Yo tampoco - respondio sinceramente Duo, dejando que su mirada se fijara en las titilantes estrellas del cielo nocturno.  
  
- Y bien. ¿Que hacias allá arriba? - pregunto Shen levantando el rostro hacia el cielo, pero contemplando de reojo al trenzado. Pero espero en vano una respuesta. El trenzado parecía no haberle escuchado, su mirada lucía perdida - ¿Duo? - pregunto después de varios minutos  
  
El chico trenzado desperto del momentaneo trance en el que había entrado. Le sonrió a Shen, pero este no correspondio a su sonrisa. Le miro largamente antes de que preguntara:  
  
- ¿Que sucede, Duo?.  
  
Duo desvió la vista de nuevo, y contemplo el cielo, sin tener ganas de decir lo que estaba sintiendo. ¿Como explicar algo que ni él mismo entendía?... Eran demasiados las emociones que le dominaban, eran extrañas, confusas...  
  
- Es... - dijo con voz susurrante - ...Nada... ¿No tienes sueño?  
  
- Un... poco - dijo Shen bostezando - ¿Crees que debamos entrar?  
  
- Probablemente despertaremos a Pia. - replico Duo  
  
- No falta mucho para el amanecer, podríamos alistar una carreta para ir al pueblo de Corcega. ¿No quieres acompañarme?  
  
- ¿A que? - le pregunto Duo sin darle mucha importancia pues empezaba a quedarse dormido  
  
- Aun tengo algunas cosas que comprar.  
  
- Mmm...  
  
- ¿Es eso un si?  
  
- mmm  
  
- Entonces espera aqui. Dejare una nota a Pia, y preparare la carreta.  
  
El trenzado no le respondio, tampoco sintió cuando Shen se levanto y fue a la cabaña. Los parpados permanecían cerrados, cubiertos por las largas pestañas, logrando que su rostro luciera divinamente pacifico. Lo último que vio antes de perder la noción de la realidad, los recuerdos y los sueños, fue la borrosa imagen de una mujer:  
  
// - Duo! - exclamaba la alegre voz casi inaudible - ¿Donde estas? - preguntaba con tono jugueton  
  
Una risa... Débil y lejana.  
  
La mujer caminaba en un amplio y hermoso jardín, cubierto de un pasto verde y abundante, rebosante de flores, inundado de olores suaves y agradables. Y con árboles enormes y espesos...//  
  
Duo caminaba como una sombra trás la mujer, sin que ella le escuchara, sin que le viera, sin que le importara que estuviera ahi... Se detuvo mientras la mujer seguia caminando. Volteó tratando de saber donde estaba. A ambos lados se extendían amplios y largos muros, oscuros a diferencia de como una luz demasiado brillante alumbraba el jardín...  
  
Cuando Duo se percato de que la mujer ya se había alejado, camino apresuradamente para llegar hasta ella. Pero se detuvo de pronto cuando vio su rostro. De facciones suaves, labios rosas, mejillas altas, pestañas largas y una mirada profunda, el rostro de la mujer le hizo temblar. La conocía!. La había visto antes. ¿Donde?... ¿Donde habia visto antes esa mirada violeta?... Y Duo se estremeció al recordar que esos ojos se le hacían conocidos. Eran como los suyos ¿Por que? ¿Quien era?  
  
// - Duo. Mi pequeño Duo - decía con insistencia, con voz dulce y emocionada.  
  
De nuevo la risa...  
  
De pronto la mujer se detuvo junto a un árbol, y fingia revisar alrededor de él, recorrer cada centimetro del suelo antes de levantar la mirada y exclamar...  
  
- Te encontre!  
  
La risa se hacía mucho más pronunciada. Melodiosa, contagiosa... Familiar...  
  
Las ramas del árbol, crujian al momento en que alguien bajaba por ellas. Momentos después, un pequeño aparecia entre ellas con una inmesa sonrisa... La mujer le extendía los brazos, y el pequeño se tiraba hacia ellos.//  
  
Las risas que siguieron taladraron la cabeza de Duo, aunque lejanas pero tan insistentes que se mareo con solo contemplar la escena. El conocido sabor amargo recorrio su boca, y su respiración se altero al no entender lo que le estaba sucediendo...  
  
//La mujer y el pequeño siguieron riendo, hasta que ambos quedaron sentados en el suelo, sobre el pasto. Y fue entonces que la mujer le acunó sobre su regazo como a un ser que se le ama en extremo. Y el pequeño con voz inocente le preguntó:  
  
- ¿Como sabías que yo estaba allá arriba... mama?  
  
Y la mujer le sonreía. Dejando escapar una breve risa a la vez que acunaba al pequeño.  
  
- Siempre te han gustado los lugares altos, mi pequeño Duo. - respondía quitando los mechones de cabello de su frente, acariciando su rostro con aire maternal, viendole y abrazandole de igual forma...//  
  
Un inmenso nudo le estrecho la garganta, el pecho, el alma. Sintió sus ojos escocer, su corazón temblar, su cuerpo estremecerse. Y él lo contemplaba sin que ellos le vieran, sin que existiera. Sintiendose miserable y solitario... Sollozo en silencio, temiendo que alguien le escuchara, y Duo deseo que la escena terminara, deseo desaparecer, deseo terminarlo...  
  
//Unos pasos suaves resonaron en el espeso pasto... La figura de otro pequeño se acercaba corriendo, y detrás de él, un hombre... Ambos sonrientes. Ambos felices...  
  
El pequeño que era sostenido aun en los brazos de su madre, reía y sonreía. El pequeño que llegaba, se lanzaba a los brazos a abrazar a su hermano menor.  
  
- Solo - decía el pequeño entre risas, aun sobre el regazo de su madre.  
  
Y el hombre que llegaba se inclinaba y besaba a la mujer... Su esposo...//  
  
- Duo... Despierta! - una voz le llegaba desde las lejanias, incomprensible, pero logrando que la imagen se esfumara dejandole en un espacio negro y vacío.  
  
Duo apreto fuertemente los ojos, y se movió en su lugar. Las sacudidas no cesaban, eran insistentes y aumentaban. Sintió sus mejillas humedas, y frías, y lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos y despejar su vista, fue el semblante de Shen... ¿Preocupado? ¿Asustado?...  
  
- ¿Por que lloras? - le pregunto incandose frente a él.  
  
- ¿Que..?  
  
No fue necesario terminar de formular su pregunta, sintió al agua salada deslizarse hasta la comisura de sus labios. Levanto una mano, y palpo, asustado y confundido, el agua que provenia de sus ojos y recorrian su rostro. La mirada que le dirigía a Shen, era de total incertidumbre, y confusión. Intentaba saber que había sucedido... Que era lo que había visto.  
  
- Yo... no. - movía su cabeza en señal de negativa, bajando la cabeza, y limpiando las lagrimas  
  
Shen permanecía arrodillado frente a él. Le contemplaba preocupado.  
  
- ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó  
  
Duo se limitó a levantar la cabeza, y mirarle con las marcas de agua aun en su rostro, con los ojos brillantes pero con más confusión que temor, con el alma y el corazón temblando, con angustia desconocida. Hizo una mueca forzosa, que creyo se asemejaba a una sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Esta lista la carreta? - pregunto como respuesta, y con un ligero tono tremulo - ¿Podemos irnos?  
  
Se levanto sin esperar una respuesta, y mecanicamente se dirigió a la carreta que permanecía a un costado de la cabaña. Subió a la parte trasera y se recosto cubriendose con la manta, murmurando un débil "Tengo sueño. Dormire un poco" cuando escuchó los pasos de Shen acercarse. No obstante, permaneció con los ojos abiertos, cubriendose con la frazada, y sin importarle que la carreta comenzara a moverse...  
  
Dormiria un poco, y olvidaria toda sensación inplacentera, confusa. Y todo sueño que nada tuviera que ver con él sería olvidado... El sopor intranquilo que le invadió tuvo que terminar cuando alguien le quito de pronto la frazada, y el aroma a comida le lleno despertando a su estomago de inmediato. Y los molestos rayos de sol cubrieron su rostro, obligandolo a apretar los parpados y hacerle levantarse aun somnoliento.  
  
- ¿Que. que sucede? - pregunto tallando sus ojos  
  
- Hemos llegado, dormilon. - respondio la alegre voz que Duo reconoció como la de Shen - Despierta!. Tengo hambre y te estoy esperando para que vayamos por algo aqui cerca.  
  
De pronto el trenzado se percato de donde estaba y el sueño que le había perturbado quedo olvidado en la profundidad de sus recuerdos, trayendole tranquilidad a su alma. Saltó de la carreta con la sonrisa de siempre, y con el brillo de sus ojos intacto, rió ante la cara de asombro de Shen, y en menos de lo que el chico esperaba, el trenzado le tomo del brazo y le arrastro en busca de algo de comer.  
  
Shen sonrió cuando vio como Duo volvía a ser el de antes. Había estado demasiado preocupado preguntandose que tipo de sueño había tenido el trenzado, pero parecía que ahora ya era cosa del pasado... Y no pudo evitar el sentirse dichoso al tener su compañia  
  
Después de haber comido, y disfrutado un poco de la alegría del lugar, ambos se dedicaron a recorrer el pueblo comprando las cosas que Shen necesitaba, viendo divertidos los puestos, riendo con los pequeños que jugaban en la calle, olvidandose por completo del transcurrir del tiempo. No fue sino hasta después del mediodía, que Duo creyo que era tiempo de regresar. Estaba preocupado por Pia.  
  
Y Shen, un poco renuente a irse, acepto la opinión del trenzado. Había tenido esperanzas de pasar más tiempo con Duo, ¡Esa era la razón por la cual había ido!. Suspirando por la derrota, Shen cargo la ultima caja de comestibles, y subió a la carreta mientras Duo esperaba para que avanzaran.  
  
El regreso fue bastante ameno. Aun cuando Duo se entretuvo con un pequeño dije que Shen había comprado, por petición de su madre, y no respondia mucho a la conversación de su acompañante. El dije era algo pequeño, y pendía de una cadena plateada. Tenía forma ovalada, con ciertas imperfecciones que le daban un toque bastante llamativo.  
  
Duo sonreía al sentir el frio dije deslizarse entre sus dedos, y le examinaba con franca curiosidad.  
  
- Deja de jugar con eso - pidió Shen tranquilamente tratando de que el trenzado le pusiera atención  
  
Duo rió ante la expresión de Shen, y lo levantó por la cadena hasta que este se ondeo frente a él, siendo acariciado por los rayos del sol. Y la extraña imagen que le llegó le confundió.  
  
//Era la imagen clara de un bosque al anochecer. Y una gran fogata brillaba en el centro del claro donde las personas se acercaban para calentarse. Había risas, voces..."//  
  
Todas ellas incomprensibles  
  
//Una mujer permanecía sentada junto al fuego, viendo a dos pequeños bailar...//  
  
Y aquella mujer se le hizo sumamente conocida a Duo. No era la misma a la que había visto con el pequeño en el jardín... Aunque también estaba ese pequeño... No escuchó lo que ella dijo para que los pequeños se acercaran. Tampoco escuchó la voz de los pequeños, ni entendió la conversación que sostuvieron. Solo vio a la mujer tomar una caja y abrirla:  
  
//La mujer sacaba lentamente una cadena plateada, exhibiendo un hermoso dije. Y ella se lo colocaba a uno de los pequeños, que la miraba confundido...//  
  
Y todo pasó muy rápido. El mismo pequeño se lo quitaba, y lo colocaba en el cuello del otro pequeño, no sin antes abrirlo y guardar algo. Para después tomar el otro dije, que aun permanecía guardado en la caja, abrirlo, colocar algo dentro de él, y colgarlo de su cuello... Y después se lanzaba a abrazar al otro pequeño. Unicamente alcanzo a leer sus labios:  
  
//- Lo prometo...//  
  
Y la imagen se esfumo.  
  
Duo parpadeo confundido. Sintiendose ligeramente mareado ante toda las imagenes que se le habían presentado y que él no les encontraba sentido alguno. De pronto se sintió cansado, somnoliento... Dejo el dije a un costado, y se estiro en su lugar, agradeciendo la sensación de libertad que tenía, y aspirando profundamente el delicioso aroma al campo que inundaba sus pulmones.  
  
En cuanto llegaron a la cabaña de Pia y comenzaron a bajar los paquetes, notaron con sorpresa que el caballo de Nell seguia en el establo, cuando a esas horas ya era tiempo de que se marchara. También les sorprendió no haber visto a Pia fuera de la casa, meciendose en su silla, mientras contemplaba el paisaje.  
  
Pero las verdaderas preguntas aparecieron en cuanto estuvieron frente a la puerta de la cabaña. Dentro, podían escucharse unos lejanos gemidos ahogados, y el caminar pesado de varias personas dentro. Con un ligero temblor, Duo abrió la puerta, y se quedo estatico en cuanto vio a Nell parado en medio de la habitación. El rostro blanco del hombre, con el brillo de temor y emoción en sus ojos, además del sudor que recorría su rostro, era suficiente para causarle una fuerte impresión a cualquiera.  
  
En cuanto los vio entrar, Nell se abalanzo sobre ellos, para estrecharlos en un abrazo potente y caluroso. A lo lejos seguian escuchandose los ligeros gemidos y quejidos, provenientes de la habitación donde Nell y Pia dormían.  
  
- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto Duo contrariado, soltandose gentilmente del abrazo.  
  
Y Nell con voz emocionada contestó:  
  
- El bebe... Mei esta ahora con ella.  
  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y volvió a cerrarse, después de que una mujer saliera para llevar un poco de agua dentro. Nell no pudo contenerse y se acerco a la mujer para preguntar por la situación.  
  
- Ella esta bien. Es fuerte - dijo la mujer - Pero por favor no hagan ruido. De lo contrario, tendre que pedirles que salgan.  
  
Nell movió la cabeza en aceptación. Y se fue a sentar en una silla apartada, para después levantarse y pasearse como leon enjaulado por toda la habitación. Shen tomo a Duo suavemente del brazo y le saco de la cabaña, aun en contra de las protestas de Duo de querer quedarse.  
  
- ¿Para que me sacaste? - pregunto Duo visiblemente molesto  
  
- Es posible que seamos más un estorbo que una ayuda  
  
- Pero yo queria quedarme.  
  
- Tu muy bien sabes que eso puede tardar horas y tu no eres muy paciente.  
  
- Pero tenemos que estar ahi por lo que pueda llegar a necesitarse  
  
- ¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que todo estara bien?... Lo mejor será que esperemos.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Vamos, Duo! - le interrumpio Shen divertido - Quiero pasear contigo, y tu me estas dando muchos peros. Con este imprevisto serán pocos los días que nos quedaremos aqui, y quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible a tu lado... ¿Por que no me acompañas al pueblo de Edwards ?. He escuchado que tienen una excelente tienda... Y comida de lo mejor. Te aseguro que será divertido.  
  
- No, lo siento. Me quedare aqui...  
  
- Aun cuando no tengas nada que hacer.  
  
- Prefiero quedarme - dijo despreocupadamente  
  
- Oh, vamos, Duo. Acompañame - insistió  
  
- No, Shen.  
  
Shen puso mala cara. Duo solía ser testarudo. Aunque ahora no entendía el porque el trenzado queria quedarse...  
  
- Esta bien. Me quedare contigo - dijo finalmente.  
  
- No te preocupes. Puedes ir a Edwards si asi lo quieres.  
  
- ¿De verdad? - pregunto Shen emocionado. Duo asintió - Entonces regresare pronto.  
  
Y antes de que Duo pudiera despedirle, Shen había desaparecido... Suspiro cansado y se alejo al bosque. Con melancolía, vio el paisaje a su alrededor, cuya vista le provocaba más nostalgia. El susurro entre los arboles, el crujido de las hojas y ramas bajo sus pies, y el espectaculo de las luces al atravezar la espesura de los arboles le proporcionaba una sensación bastante conocida...  
  
Pronto se encontro en uno de los lindes del bosque, y observo maravillado la vasta pradera que se extendía a lo lejos, donde los campos con flores adornaban el extenso pedazo de tierra. Los rayos del sol alumbraban exquisitamente cada flor, y hoja. Duo se dejo deslizar por el tronco de un árbol, cerrando sus ojos para descansar un poco...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Catherin miraba sonriente a los chicos que permanecían en silencio sentados en la mesa. Tenía que hacer enormes esfuerzos para no reír ante la expresión de cada uno de ellos.  
  
- ¿Por que tanto silencio?...  
  
No hubo respuesta. Apoyo su cabeza en una de sus manos, y dejo que su mirada recorriera el rostro de Wufei y Trowa. A este ultimo le preguntó:  
  
- ¿Por que estas nervioso?... Te aseguro que lo haras maravillosamente. No tienes nada de que preocuparte. Si quieres, Wufei puede acompañarte  
  
El mencionado saltó ligeramente en su asiento.  
  
- ¿Por que? - pregunto enfadado - No veo la razón por la cual tenga que acompañar a Trowa a un compromiso en el cual él mismo se ha involucrado.  
  
- Puedo apostar que en verdad quieres acompañarlo. - rió Catherin ante la mirada escandalizada de Wufei.  
  
El chico se levanto sintiendose incapaz de permanecer por más tiempo pensando... Eran demasiadas las cosas que le atormentaban y deseaba más que nada librarse de toda la confusión que reinaba en su cabeza.  
  
- Me voy - dijo saliendo a toda prisa. Y solo se alcanzo a escuchar un lejano - Nos veremos en la tarde.  
  
- No. Wufei. Espera - pidió Catherin levantandose de prisa, pero era demasiado tarde, Wufei se había dado a la fuga - Se supone que iba a ayudarme a llevar la ropa de la sastreria.  
  
- ¿Quieres que te ayude? - pregunto la voz tranquila de Trowa. La chica le sonrió  
  
- No te preocupes, Trowa. Si le prometiste a Quatre que llegarias temprano asi debes hacerlo. Y eso me recuerda que debes irte ahora mismo.  
  
El chico alto camino hacia la puerta y antes de desaparecer, Catherin le llamó.  
  
- Saluda a Quatre de mi parte.  
  
Un movimiento de cabeza le indico que asi lo haria. Pocos minutos después, Catherin batallaba con el lío de ropa que tenía que cargar. Con mucha dificultad salió de la casa, y con igual esfuerzo comenzo a caminar entre la multitud. A duras penas y veía el camino, pero por estar saludando a los chiquillos vecinos, no se dio cuenta del hombre que caminaba directamente hacía ella, y que fingía chocar en con ella...  
  
- Lo siento. ¿Se encuentra usted bien? - pregunto Catherin asustada. - Disculpeme, yo no me fije por donde iba.  
  
El hombre levanto el rostro, y Catherin tuvo una extraña sensación de desconfianza. Aunque tal vez debía atribuirselo a la fea marca que el hombre llevaba en su rostro...  
  
- No se disculpe, mi señora. He sido yo el culpable, debe perdonar mi torpeza. Es solo que nunca he visitado este pueblo y me encuentro perdido.  
  
- Si. Jamás le había visto por aqui - dijo Catherin dejando a un lado su paquete, y ayudando al hombre a levantarse, y sacudiendo sus ropas - ¿De donde viene?  
  
- De las tierras del señor Khushrenada.  
  
Catherin no preguntó. El nombre no le era ni remotamente familiar.  
  
- ¿Y que lo trae por aqui? - pregunto la chica con curiosidad  
  
- Negocios... Aunque ahora me encuentro un poco desorientado. Como usted podra haberse dado cuenta - miro fijamente a Catherin antes de volver a hablar - Me atrevo a preguntar ¿Quien es la bella dama que tan gentilmente me ha ayudado?  
  
Catherin se sorprendio un poco ante el trato tan familiar de un extraño. Pero se dijo que era debido a que era un extranjero, asi que no le dio importancia. Decidió responder por cortesia  
  
- Soy Catherin Barton.  
  
- Un bello nombre para una bella dama - Catherin frunció el entrecejo - Mi nombre es Odin Low, y estoy buscando cierto... lugar para hospedarme.  
  
- En la cantina pueden ayudarle. - respondio Catherin sintiendose un poco más a la defensiva. Aun cuando el nombre no le sonaba ni le recordaba a nadie.  
  
- Le agradezco su ayuda...  
  
Cuando Odin no encontro nada más que decir para poder acercarse a la chica, Catherin se inclino para recoger el paquete que llevaba.  
  
- Me gustaria poder devolverle el favor - la chica le miro recelosa, y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado obvio - Perdon si la estoy molestando. Es solo que llevo varios dias viajando y no he hablado con muchas personas desde que deje la casa de mi señor. Me atrevo a creer que todos los extranjeros se sienten asi cuando pisan nuevas tierras.  
  
Odin sonrió, y se considero victorioso cuando la chica le sonrió en respuesta. El primer obstaculo había sido librado, había logrado que la chica le tuviera compasión. Ahora necesitaba ser un poco más sutil para poder investigar más...  
  
- ¿Me permitira ayudarla?  
  
Catherin considero que el hombre se encontraba en bastantes apuros, asi que decidió ayudarle. Sonrió y agradecio su ayuda, comenzando, asi, su caminata.  
  
- Si me disculpa. Tengo que pasar a otro lado - dijo Catherin  
  
- No tengo inconveniente - respondio Low y la siguió.  
  
Caminaron entre varias personas que saludaron a Catherin alegremente, pero que veían con ojos curiosos a su acompañante. No tardaron en llegar hasta donde, un chico de cabello negro platicaba emocionadamente con unas chicas.  
  
- Hola, Catherin! - corearon las chicas en cuanto la vieron acercarse, y Catherin les sonrió - Te veremos después, Wufei - volvieron a corear, y se alejaron  
  
- ¿Sigues con tus admiradoras? - pregunto Catherin con un suspiro  
  
- Yo no tengo la culpa de que ellas sigan viniendo. - sus ojos negros se fijaron en el hombre que permanecía de pie trás Catherin - ¿Y quien es él?  
  
- Odin Low, el es mi primo, Wufei Chang. Te presento al señor Low, Wufei, se más educado, él me esta ayudando con el paquete que te correspondía a ti llevar - Wufei sonrió nerviosamente. Lo había olvidado. Catherin movió la cabeza a los lados y con una ligera sonrisa añadió - Olvidaste tu comida. - le tendió una bolsa de tela - Recuerda que tienes que ir a ayudar al señor Wamfoll después de salir de aqui.  
  
Wufei asintió obedientemente, para después preguntar:  
  
- ¿Cuando regresara Duo?  
  
Inmediatamente Low prestó oídos a la conversación. Treize había tenido razón, un chiquillo tenía el mismo nombre que el pequeño Maxwell... Bien podría haber sido una coincidencia.  
  
- Depende de como vaya el embarazo de Pia. - contesto Catherin, y limpiando la mejilla de Wufei le sonrió y se alejo.  
  
- No imagine que fuera su primo. - comento Low con tono despreocupado.  
  
- Oh. Si. Ha vivido con nosotros desde que sus padres murieron. Es bastante tranquilo, siempre y cuando Trowa este con él.  
  
- ¿Trowa?  
  
- Mi pequeño hermano. Tiene la misma edad que Wufei y Duo, pero es más tranquilo que ellos. O al menos ahora lo es - una ligera sonrisa se le dibujo en sus labios cuando recordó la forma como Trowa y Wufei solían desobedecerla, antes de que Duo llegara.  
  
- ¿Quien es Duo? - pregunto el hombre, y estando tan metida en sus recuerdos, Catherin no le vio nada de malo en decir la verdad.  
  
- Es el ultimo miembro de nuestra familia. Llego con nosotros cuando aproximadamente tenía siete años... Y desde entonces se ha ganado el afecto de todos nosotros.  
  
- Debio haber sido difícil encargarse de tantos pequeños.  
  
- Si un poco. Cuando Duo llegó, Trowa empezo a intentar controlarlos. Claro que no siempre lo conseguía, pero yo le agradecía que intentara ayudarme. Pero no me quejo, esos pequeños han hecho mi vida mucho más agradable.  
  
Low gruñó imperceptiblemente, la chica le estaba dando evasivas y no estaba contestando como él quisiera que lo hiciera. Aunque habia descubierto algo, el chico llamado Duo estaba fuera, eso estaba fuera de los planes de Treize... Necesitaba averiguar cuando volvería...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- Oh. Treize, ¿Cuando regresaste? - pregunto Relena sentandose al lado del hombre que permanecía tranquilamente descansando en el sillón del despacho.  
  
- Anoche, muy tarde, pequeña. - respondio Treize sonriente  
  
- ¿Por que te marchaste?  
  
- Asuntos urgentes. Tuve que atenderlos rápidamente... ¿Que has hecho en mi ausencia?  
  
- Erick me llevo de paseo.  
  
- ¿Y Mikou?  
  
- Oh. Ella no ha salido de su cuarto desde que Heero se fue. Esta enfadada, y quiere que le acompañe para que vea a Heero.  
  
- ¿En verdad? - pregunto Treize con un brillo especial en sus ojos avellanados  
  
- Si. Pero yo quiero saber porque Heero se fue sin decirnos nada.  
  
- Tiene que hacerse cargo de sus tierras. Es mayor de edad y debe comenzar a preocuparse por ellas.  
  
- Crei que no le permitirias...  
  
- Las cosas han cambiado - interrumpio Treize.  
  
- ¿Entonces dejaras que Mikou se case con Heero?  
  
Treize no contestó, y Relena saltó de gusto ante el silencio que se le hizo igual a una afirmación.  
  
- Mikou no sabe de tu regreso - dijo emocionada - Ire a buscarla para que venga a saludarte  
  
- No es necesario - dijo Treize cansado - Quiero dormir un poco, la vere después.  
  
Y Relena salió de ahi emocionada mientras otra persona entraba al despacho.  
  
- ¿Hablas en serio? - pregunto el chico rubio - ¿Dejaras que Heero se case con Mikou? - no hubo contestación - No creo que Heero acepte tan condición.  
  
- Tendra que aceptarla - respondio secamente Treize. No tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de discutir con Milliardo. - Y si me disculpas, Milliardo, estoy cansado y quiero ir a recostarme.  
  
- Como gustes, aunque esperaba que me contaras a donde habias ido.  
  
- Asuntos urgentes  
  
Treize le dirigió una mirada seca antes de salir del despacho y alejarse. Milliardo frunció el entrecejo. Treize siempre se mostraba bastante amable, y ahora parecía enfadado por algo. Se dejo caer en el sillon frente al fuego, mientras sus ojos vagaban por las llamas danzarinas que se movían dentro de la chimenea.  
  
- Milliardo! - escuchó una voz detrás de la puerta, y al volverse, Sally apareció agitada y con una expresión asustada. Se puso de pie al instante  
  
- Sally. ¿Que sucede?  
  
- Ven. De prisa.  
  
Milliardo le siguio hacia los establos, donde no solo Noin esperaba, también se encontraba Rashid, e incluso Auda, este ultimo estaba inclinado sobre su abdomen y trataba de recuperar el aliento, sujetando fuertemente las riedas de su corcel...  
  
- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto Milliardo.  
  
El hombre aspiro profundamente antes de decir:  
  
- Zech! Shun fue atacado. - dijo de forma atropellada.  
  
- ¿Shun? - farfullo Noin notablemente consternada.  
  
- ¿Como? - pregunto Sally con voz ahogada. - ¿Quien?  
  
- No podemos estar seguros - dijo Auda respirando dificultosamente - Shun no ha despertado, perdió bastante sangre, y estaba inconsciente cuando lo deje.  
  
- ¿Donde lo encontraron? - pregunto Sally ansiosa  
  
- No fuimos nosotros. Unos niños que jugaban en el campo lo hallaron, avisaron a sus padres, y el rumor se esparció por el pueblo rápidamente. Cuando nosotros llegamos lo encontramos en un mal estado y lo deje al cuidado de Abdul, mientras venía a informarles.  
  
- Rashid! - dijo Milliardo sin pensarlo dos veces - Alista los caballos, partiremos ahora mismo - no se tuvo que repetir dos veces  
  
- ¿Que haremos, Milliardo?  
  
- Todo saldra bien, querida - dijo el hombre tomando suavemente la mano de su prometida - Me es imposible creer que hayan atacado a Shun por nada que no fuera importante.  
  
- ¿Crees que sabía algo? - pregunto Sally  
  
- Si... Lo creo. Pero no puedo estar seguro.  
  
- ¿Crees que haya sido Low? - pregunto Noin asustada  
  
- Es lo más probable, al menos es el unico de quien puedo llegar a sospechar. Lo que más me preocupa es que el responsable sepa que su ataque no ha sido fatal, y pueda volver a intentarlo. Por favor, Sally mantente alerta. Dermail volvera en la tarde de su recorrido.  
  
- Asi lo hare, Milliardo.  
  
- Lamento irme tan pronto - susurro Milliardo a su prometida, mientras la abrazaba - Regresare en cuanto me sea posible. Y entonces celebraremos nuestra boda.  
  
- Me importa más que regreses con bien. - le acarició la mejilla  
  
Rashid apareció llevando los caballos de su señor.  
  
- Ve y reune a mis hombres - le ordeno Zech a Rashid - Auda y no adelanteramos para ver que todo este en orden.  
  
Después de que partieran, Noin pudo notar el semblante pensativo de la rubia.  
  
- ¿Que sucede, Sally?  
  
- ¿No te parece extraño que justamente cuando Treize esta fuera, se produzca un ataque? - le pregunto serenamente  
  
- Sally. Sabes que yo tampoco le tengo mucha simpatia a ese hombre. Pero no crees que de ser asi, los daños hubieran sido peores.  
  
- Aun asi...  
  
- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto la sutil voz de Quatre apareciendo desde el salón, acompañado de Dorothy que lucía radiante.  
  
Y con sutileza y cuidado les explicaron lo que acaba de suceder.  
  
- ¿Shun se encuentra bien? - pregunto Quatre preocupado.  
  
- No lo sabemos, Quatre. Esperaremos con calma las noticias de Milliardo.  
  
- Señora, un joven le busca - le dijo a Sally la doncella que en esos momentos apareció.  
  
- ¿Joven? ¿Quien? - pregunto la mujer intrigada  
  
- Debe ser Trowa - adelanto Dorothy sonriente  
  
Quatre se sintió sumamente emocionado.  
  
- Dile que pase y llevalo al salón - dijo Sally. - Vamos!  
  
Mientras tanto, en la puerta un nervioso e incomodo Trowa, se preguntaba: ¿Que estaba haciendo él ahi? ¿Por que no se nego ante la petición del rubio?. Ambas preguntas tenían una respuesta. Quatre le había contado acerca de la emoción de Dorothy, por aquella pieza que él había tocado la noche del baile, pidiendole que fuera una vez más a tocar para ellos... Y la sencilla razón por la cual no podía negarse, era porque no existia en su cuerpo fuerza capaz de resistir tan angelical rostro... Todo lo que proviniera de aquellos labios él lo aceptaria sin chistar, por temor a ofender a tan preciado ser...  
  
Y ese tipo de pensamientos eran lo que tenían a Trowa tan pensativo. Era cierto que Quatre era atractivo... ¡Era un sol!... Pero hasta ahora no entendía aquel dichoso sentimiento que le llenaba cuando hablaba con el rubio o tan solo con pensar en él...  
  
- Joven, sigame - dijo la doncella. Y Trowa le siguió totalmente confundido... Regañandose, una vez más, por estar ahi...  
  
- Trowa. Es un placer verte nuevamente - dijo Dorothy tomandole del brazo y llevandole a la mesa donde le sento - Me sentí feliz cuando Quatre me dijo que aceptaste venir.  
  
Noin y Sally intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas. Era difícil que Dorothy tratara a las personas como sus iguales... Pero era sorprendente, como ahi, en ese momento estaba entablando una conversación con Trowa... Parecía más un sueño que algo real, de no ser porque ellas conocían el verdadero motivo de tan repentina simpatía.  
  
La canción que Trowa había tocado era la favorita de Dorothy. La madre de Quatre siempre la tocaba cuando estaba encinta del pequeño heredero, para alegría de su pequeña prima que siempre le acompañaba y estaba con ella... Es por eso que al escucharla de manos del alto, ella se había encariñado, como si se tratase de otro hermano... Por extraño que pareciera.  
  
- Me halaga - dijo tranquilamente Trowa - Pero no creo...  
  
- Ya, ya. Deja la modestia, Trowa - dijo Dorothy sonriente. - Queremos escucharte tocar algo.  
  
Trowa no encontro palabras para rehusarse. Ya sea por el hecho de que estaba ligeramente confundido... O por el nerviosismo de tener la mirada aqua sobre de él. Temblaba cuando de pronto se encontraba con la mirada de Quatre, y pronto la desviaba, para después volverse a topar con ella como si sus ojos tuvieran vida propia.  
  
- Por favor, Trowa - dijo Quatre  
  
Y toda duda se esfumo de la cabeza del alto, dejandole como unico deseo complacer al rubio. En su cuerpo se producían extrañas reacciones, ocasionadas por la profunda mirada aqua. Ella no le dejaba, y lo curioso era que a él no le molestaba... Le incomodaba, porque no podía pensar con claridad, y porque se sentía incapaz de enfrentarse a ella. Pero tampoco quería que lo dejara.  
  
Sentado frente al piano, contemplaba el palido rostro del rubio, mientras sus ojos recorrian cada centimetro de sus facciones que no se cansaba de ver... Como si en cada inspección encontrara algo nuevo que le maravillara... Como una fuente infinita de expresión dulces y tiernas... Todo un mar de dulzura que jamás antes había conocido... Y estando seguro de que jamás se cansaria de contemplarlo...  
  
El delicioso color carmin devoraba las mejillas de Quatre ante aquella insistente mirada. Sentía sus nervios traiconarsele y todo su corazón latía tan rápidamente que tenía que se escapara.  
  
Era delicioso... Aquella sensación que le quemaba, le devoraba, algo jamás antes conocido, pero tan fuerte que le encantaba... Ni siquiera lograba entender que era.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Heero observaba sin apetito el plato de comida que tenía frente a él. Lo alejo y apoyo su mejilla en la palma de su mano, mientras contemplaba el gran comedor vacío, solo y silencioso...  
  
Había sido una mala idea ir a desayunar al comedor, cuando pudo haber comido en su alcoba o mejor aun, quedarse sin comer!... Pero no!. Asu jamás lo permitiria...  
  
No había absolutamente nadie que le hiciera compañía en ese inmeso lugar, de hecho nadie con quien estuviera le hacía realmente compañía.  
  
Estaba solo.  
  
Y lo frustrante es que a él seguia importandole... Le frustraba porque de alguna manera deseaba que no fuera asi, y tristemente se daba cuenta de que nada cambiaría.  
  
Sin proponerselo acaricio el collar de su cuello, y algo curiosamente extraño paso. Recordo a la única persona capaz de sacarle una sonrisa, después de tantos años de ser frío y distante. Cerró los ojos en busca del recuerdo del trenzado cayendo al estanque, cubierto de agua, y luciendo adorablemente dulce... El recuerdo que hasta ese momento había dominado su cabeza... Para después recordar el día que conoció a Duo Maxwell y a su familia... Y la forma como se volvió amigo de Duo, y como este se convirtió en la persona más querida para él cuando era apenas un niño...  
  
- ¿Cual es el motivo de tan grande sonrisa, joven? - pregunto la voz anciana de Asu, y Heero desperto inmediatamente de su ensoñación.  
  
- Nada en especial, Asu... Solo recordaba  
  
- No siempre es bueno vivir de recuerdos, joven. - comentó ella preocupada  
  
- Lo se - contestó con voz neutra - Es la primera vez que lo hago.  
  
- ¿A que se debe? - pregunto la mujer en tono curioso  
  
- Supongo que por la fecha. - dijo con dolor  
  
Instantaneamente el rostro de la anciana se ensombreció y con voz tremula contestó:  
  
- Oh... Pense que lo había olvidado.  
  
Heero dudo antes de contarle... Sin embargo, ella era la mujer más cercana a lo que podría conocerse como familia...  
  
- Alguien me dijo que esas cosas no se olvidan - comentó suavemente - Aun cuando no se les pueda recordar, siempre estaran presentes...  
  
Ella ahogo un ligero gemido  
  
- ¿Quien...?  
  
- Milliardo - dijo Heero, contestando a la pregunta que la mujer no terminaba de formular  
  
- ¿Ira a la tumba? - aventuro Asu al quedarse en silencio  
  
Heero no lo pensó ni un solo momentos. La voz que escapo de sus labios estaba cargada de inmesos sentimientos que no podía siquiera ocultarlos...  
  
- No...  
  
Asi lo había decidido, no había nada que le mandara ir ahi. De hecho, el deseo de visitar la tumba de sus padres, parientes, amigos, y la de Duo, se había perdido cuando Treize le prohibió ir a. entierro... Y jamás en su vida había vuelto hablar de ello, siempre rehuía del tema...  
  
- Me voy - declaro de pronto Heero, poniendose de pie.  
  
- Pero joven... No ha probado bocado - dijo la anciana, mostrandose como una madre apunto de reprender a su hijo por desobedecerle.  
  
- Dejalo para después, Asu.  
  
Cinco minutos después, Heero se encontraba guiando a su caballo para sacarlo fuera del establo, cuando una voz a sus espaldas llamó su atención.  
  
- ¿Quiere que le acompañe, señor?  
  
- No, gracias, Ralph. Regresare en la tarde - montó su caballo - Mantente alerta.  
  
Desde la entrada, Asu le dio un adios silencioso y Heero se alejo presuroso, deseando matar la terrible soledad que sentía... Pero más que nada... Queria poder ignorarla. Ignorar aquellos pensamientos y recuerdos indeseables...  
  
Y el viento agitando sus cabellos, rozando su piel como una caricia sutil, mientras sus musculos se movían al compas de su cabalgata, le proporcionaba la deliciosa sensación de olvido que necesitaba... Se detuvo respirando dificultosamente, y su caballo relincho ante la parada tan brusca...  
  
Ni siquiera estaba interesado en saber el tiempo que había cabalgado... Desea poder dejar de sentir el tiempo... Dejar de sentir. Observo el cielo pintado de un azul tan transparente que parecía brillar, manchado por unas cuantas nubes blancas, mientras que el astro rey estaba a punto de llegar al cenit. Fue en ese momento cuando notó con desagrado, que su estomago le recriminaba por no comer algo.  
  
Miro sorprendido la apesumbrada soledad que le rodeaba, ni pueblo, granja, cabaña alguna se encontraba cerca. Lo único que veía eran arboles a lo lejos... Posiblemente cerca de ahi encontraría un río, razonó. Asi que se decidio emprender una nueva carrera hasta el linde del pequeño bosque que cubría esa parte...  
  
En efecto, encontró agua cristalina que corria en forma de un estrecho riachuelo. Mojó su cara, lavó sus manos y bebió hasta saciar su sed. Y de pronto el hambre le llegó con más reclamo. Observo con satisfacción que algunos de los arboles cercanos poseían frutras en abundancía.  
  
Sujeto las riendas de su corcel en el tronco del arbol más cercano, y asi se dispuso a buscar algo para comer. No tuvo problemas para encontrar algunas de las frutas más variadas, y se sentó al pie de un árbol para comer algo. Curiosamente sentía una extraña presencia ahi, agradable y conocida, pero no fue hasta que no estuvo dispuesto a irse que la presencia se intensifico y por primera vez se sintió presa de una mirada...  
  
Giro sobre si mismo, y busco en todas direcciones al observador. Frunció el entrecejo cuando notó que no había nadie, y se disgusto consigo mismo por parecer tan paranoico... Un suspiro cansado escapo de sus labios, y fue entonces que le escucho...  
  
La misma risa cantarina, agradable y divertida que ya conocía...  
  
Sin poder evitarlo una diminuta sonrisa curveo sus labios, aunque no quiso cuestionarse la razón, y sus ojos recorrieron las ramas bajas, en busca del chico dueño de esa risa tan conocida... Y a la vez tan nueva para él.  
  
No tardo en encontrar al trenzado, que descansaba en uno de los arboles más altos. Estaba sentado despreocupadamente en una de las ramas bajas, mientras comía una manzana.  
  
- Pense que no me verías - dijo con tono risueño, enderezandose, dispuesto a bajar.  
  
- ¿Que hacias ahi? - pregunto Heero frunciendo el entrecejo para borrar la sonrisa  
  
- Estaba comiendo, al igual que tu. - dijo Duo despreocupadamente y con gran agilidad salto del árbol para caer suavemente frente a él, sonriendole dulcemente. - Me quede dormido cerca de aqui, y cuando me dio hambre busque algo para comer. Es curioso que nos encontremos aqui  
  
- ¿Por que?  
  
Duo se encogio de hombros, y sonrió. Y mientras comenzaba a balancearse en la punta de sus pies, para caer de nuevo sobre sus talones y repetir la operación, Duo se sumergió en la mirada cobalto... Y Heero se perdió en aquellos ojos violetas. Como si fuera a primera vez que se contemplaran. Como si acabaran de conocerse. Pero con sus emociones y sensaciones más fuertes y más presentes que nunca...  
  
- ¿Sabes? - dijo Duo deshaciendo el silencio - Es divertido estar aqui y contemplarnos - rió ante la expresión de reproche en las orbes cobalto - Pero te aseguro que tengo sed.  
  
Y de un rápido movimiento, Duo se alejo hacia el riachuelo que antes había calmado la sed de Heero. El chico le siguió frunciendo el entrecejo para no reír ante sus palabras, y para borrar todo recuerdo que quisiera presentarse... Necesitaba alejar la emocionante punzada que le revolvía las entrañas y le adormecía la conciencia. Como también necesitaba dejar a un lado aquella tendadora imagen del trenzado cubierto de agua...  
  
En cuanto Duo llegó junto al riachuelo, mojó su cara intentando calmar el sofocante calor del que era presa, y deseando unicamente que Heero no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo. De haber podido se habria mantenido en aquella pelea de miradas, siempre terminaba venciendo... O al menos a Wufei siempre vencía... Y sin embargo, ahora no podía mantener la mirada fija en esos ojos sin tener presente el recuerdo de su primer beso... Ni recordar el sutil y delicioso sabor de aquellos labios.  
  
Temblaba cuando recogía el agua para llevarla hasta su rostro, y deseo que sus entrañas dejaran de regañarlo y de estremecerse ante el recuerdo... Además de que quería dejar de sentir el cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo... Vio su reflejo borroso en el agua, y no evito autoregañarse.  
  
Heero vino a posarse junto a él, y la extraña, incomprensible y descabellada sensación de emoción que ya antes había tenido volvió a llenarlo. Aquellas emociones extrañas que le hacían actuar de manera bastante peculiar. Como por ejemplo:  
  
El día que lo conoció, no pudo salir de su asombro al contemplar aquellos ojos, y sentir la rara y la absurda emoción que no le dejo pronunciar palabra...  
  
Lo mismo sucedio cuando Quatre los presento, y él supo su nombre... Un estupido mutismo se apodero de él...  
  
O la vez que lo encontro en la biblioteca y leyo para él uno de los pasajes de un libro. E irremediablemente recordó las peleas que tenía con Duo cuando eran pequeños. Para terminar besando al trenzado, sin que su propia consciencia pudiera impedirlo.  
  
Incluso en el dichoso baile donde bailo con él cuando antes jamás había bailado con otro hombre... Cuando deseo acariciar esos labios de nuevo... Cuando todo su ser dejo de pensar racionalmente solo para poder cumplir su deseo... Cuando lo sostuvo y toda su atención estuvo unica y exclusivamente en el trenzado... En su aroma, su escencia, sus ojos, y mirada... Y fue bajado de ese cielo por el oportuno regreso de sus pensamientos coherentes...  
  
O también cuando de pronto lo encontro en Corcega, como si el destino se empeñara en unirlos. O como si alguien disfrutara de ese tipo de coincidencias. O como si todo estuviera ya escrito. Y se encontro a si mismo odiando al tipo que trataba al trenzado con tanta familiaridad que deseo jamás dejarlos solos... Una enfado absurdo le domino al ver que compartía la sonrisa del trenzado con alguien más...  
  
Pero fue aun más sorprendente descubrir que el trenzado era capaz de provocarle una sonrisa... Capaz de hacerle reír... Capaz de devolverle la alegría que el mismo había olvidado...  
  
Y capaz de mostrarle una vaga idea de lo que era la felicidad...  
  
Asi que Heero emocionado y alegre, dejo que una risa suave y breve escapara de sus labios, provocando que su alma volviera a sentir la deliciosa calidez de la alegría... Mientras que sus rasgos se suavizaban y su voz hechizaba a Duo...  
  
El trenzado volteó a verlo, y la sonrisa floreció en su rostro al escucharle y verle reir de manera tan abierta... Curiosamente, sintió que no era la primera vez que ese tipo de escenas pasaban. Y ante sus ojos desfilaron imagenes demasiado rápidas de dos pequeños riendo y jugando... Y la tremenda emoción juguetona erizo sus sentidos hasta el punto que quiso jugar y gritar como si fuera de nuevo un pequeño...  
  
Cuando Heero detuvo su risa, el trenzado lo miro y después volteó a ver el agua del riachuelo.  
  
- ¿Que es eso? - pregunto Duo de pronto, y Heero se inclino suavemente consciente de que la escena parecía repetirse.  
  
El ambiente, la situación e incluso las palabras, hicieron que Heero recordara el momento en el estanque donde uno de los recuerdos le había asaltado. Pasó en camara lenta: La mano del trenzado sumergiendose dentro del agua, él, inclinandose como un pequeño cuya curiosidad es demasiada. Y finalmente terminando con su rostro empapado, escuchando la contagiosa risa del trenzado...  
  
El chico volteo a verlo, y Duo fue testigo del brillo en los ojos cobaltos mientras una sonrisa traviesa se apoderaba de sus labios... Y Duo supo que Heero estaba dispuesto a jugar...  
  
Todo paso muy rápido, de hecho ninguno registo lo sucedido... Unicamente fueron conscientes de como sus almas parecían rebozar de alegria. Esas almas que gritaban en silencio y cuya emoción profunda las inundaban produciendoles la cálidez de la felicidad... Terminaron riendo, tirados en el pasto, con los rostros mojados, las manos empapadas, y sus extremidades exahustas, pero alegres...  
  
Cuando las risas terminaron, un silencio pacifico les inundo. Y mientras ellos contemplaban, bajo la sombra de un árbol, el cielo azul, un refrescante viento arrastraba las nubes blancas, y producía los susurros en las ramas de los árboles... No aguantando el silencio, Duo comenzó a hablar, y por extraño que pareciera, Heero no se sumergio en su pequeño mundo ignorando al trenzado, participo brevemente en sus conversaciones y rió ante las anecdotas.  
  
- ¿Sabes? - le dijo Duo - Jamás creí que te vería reír - volteó a verlo, y Heero, que tenía las manos detrás de su cabeza, simplemente guardo silencio - Eras tan serio, que pense que no conocías lo que era la risa. Y que para ti una sonrisa era algo desconcido...  
  
Heero no dijo nada. Coloco las manos detrás de su cabeza y cerro los ojos. Mientras que Duo jugaba con la punta de su trenza  
  
- ¿Lo terminaste? - pregunto de pronto  
  
- ¿El que? - interrogo Heero a su vez sin tener idea alguna de a que se refería el trenzado  
  
- El libro. Prometiste que en cuanto lo terminaras, yo podría leerlo.  
  
Heero guardo silencio sorprendido ante la buena memoria del trenzado. ¿Como era posible que recordara eso cuando para él, el asunto paso desapercibido?... De hecho el dichoso libro seguia felizmente en el catillo Winner, sin que él le hubiera prestado la más minima atención....  
  
Abrió los ojos ante el roce del viento que le acariciaba el rostro. Y cual sería su sorpresa al descubrir que ese cálido viento no era otro más que el aliento del trenzado, cuyo rostro, ahora, estaba sobre el suyo propio, mientras esos ojos violetas le miraban interrogantes. Sintió congelarse su sangre. Sintió el nerviosismo de la cercanía... Y sintió la cosquillosa sensación de besarlo...  
  
- ¿Y bien? - pregunto Duo con un claro tono de reproche, con un ligero pucheron, hciendolo ver dulcemente hermoso, en opinión de Heero, pero tuvo que mantener esos pensamientos aparte para poder hablar.  
  
- Lo olvide - dijo suavemente, y Duo temblo ante el aliento golpeando su rostro, y siendo consciente, por primera vez, de la cercanía.  
  
- ¿Como que lo olvidaste? - pregunto de nuevo  
  
- Salí a prisa del castillo Winner, y no recorde traerlo conmigo. No creí que fueras a pedirmelo.  
  
Duo gruño y se dejo caer a un lado de Heero de nuevo, pero esta vez con sus cabezas juntas, y sus cuerpos en direcciones opuestas.  
  
- Me agrada estar aqui - dijo Duo feliz, suspirando profundamente  
  
Heero asintió y cerro sus ojos para respirar la paz que el trenzado parecía traerle. Era reconfortante, agradable y divertido... Aun cuando tal vez jamás lo aceptaria, le gustaba su compañía...  
  
- ¿Te gustan los atardeceres? - pregunto susurrante la voz de Duo a su oído  
  
- ¿Por que? - pregunto con dureza como si el tema le trajera amargos recuerdos.  
  
Al no escuchar respuesta, Heero abrió los ojos y notó como Duo se había levantado. Estaba recostado sobre su estomago mientras sus codos se apoyaban sobre el pasto y sus manos sostenían a sus mejillas. Pero le sorprendio ver la expresión del trenzado... Perdida, lejana... Como si su ser se debatiera en una lucha silenciosa.  
  
- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto sutilmente, y fue testigo como los ojos violetas brillaron antes de voltear a verle, como si despertara de una ensoñación.  
  
- No lo se - contesto el trenzado con sinceridad.  
  
Se perdieron en aquellas miradas, en aquel mar de emociones nuevas y desconocidas, pero a la vez tan familiares y amistosas. Todas iguales, todas diferentes, todas aquellas sensaciones de alegría que parecían repetirse, y las sensaciones que parecían florecer ante el contacto de sus pieles, de sus miradas, de su presencias... Como si un sentimiento antiguo se transformara en algo nuevo, desconocido y excitante.  
  
- Duo! - se escuchó la voz lejana, familiar, y preocupada. Logrando que el momento se perdiera...  
  
Y Shen apareció en el linde del bosque, contemplando la escena, y siendo consciente de lo que sucederia sin que sus protagonistas se dieran cuenta de ello. El trenzado desperto de la ensoñación y volteó en busca de la voz, sonrió al ver a su amigo acercarse a ellos.  
  
- Hola Shen. - dijo Duo tranquilamente, levantandose, al igual que Heero, solo que este lo fulminaba con la mirada - Creo que ya conoces a Heero - ambos se miraron friamente - ¿Que haces por aqui?  
  
- No te vi cuando volví, y pense que estarias con Pia, pero Nell negó haberte visto. Pense que habrias ido al estanque, pero tampoco te encontre, asi que lo único que me quedaba era seguir buscandote en los lindes del bosque para saber si estabas bien. Me preocupaste.  
  
- No es para tanto - dijo Duo riendo  
  
- Bien, entonces es hora de que volvamos. Pia debe estar preocupada.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Vamos, Duo. Catherin dijo que no deberias alejarte tu solo. - le tomo de la mano para enfado de Heero y comenzó a arrastrarlo.  
  
- Espera, Shen. Aun no me he despedido.  
  
El chico se detuvo, y para su sorpresa se soltó.  
  
- Lamento tener que irme - dijo Duo con nostalgia - Me diverti como nunca.  
  
Heero le miro con ojos sinceros mostrando la felicidad que él también había sentido.  
  
- Pero aun me debes la revancha - dijo Duo riendo mostrando una gran sonrisa  
  
Heero se permitió una breve sonrisa, antes de que Shen interrumpiera la escena, tomando de nuevo la mano del trenzado y alejandolo... No sin que Heero dejara de verlo con ira.  
  
- Te veo mañana - le dijo Duo de lejos - Ya sabes donde.  
  
Heero los miro marcharse, y algo en su interior pareció opacarse ante la despedida. Contemplo el lugar por donde el trenzado había desaparecido, y después se dirigió a su caballo para partir de regreso a su castillo... Aun cuando ya era tarde, su consciencia no replico, y todo su ser estuvo de acuerdo en que ese no era tiempo perdido...  
  
- Espera, Shen. - reclamaba Duo intentando zafarse del agarre - ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que tanta prisa?  
  
Shen se detuvo bruscamente, y le miro con ojos acusadores.  
  
- ¿Que estabas haciendo con él? - pregunto duramente.  
  
- Estabamos platicando - dijo Duo sin darle importancia  
  
- Ni siquiera lo conoces. - replico irritado  
  
- Claro que lo conozco.  
  
Y antes de que Shen le exigiera saber acerca del chico de ojos cobalto, Duo se alejo de él con paso presuroso...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Aquella misma noche, Zech y su acompañante llegaron al pueblo Edwards después de un viaje exhaustivo y agotador. No se habían detenido en ningun momento, y sus corceles llegaron sin aliento y apunto de desfallecer ante el atroz viaje. Abdul les esperaba:  
  
- Mi señor - se inclino ante Zech y les condujo dentro de la choza ante la cama del moribundo.  
  
Shun lucía mortalmente pálido y su respiración era bastante pausada y dificultosa. Una profunda herida sangraba en uno de sus costados tiñiendo la venda improvisada.  
  
- ¿Como sigue? - pregunto el rubio  
  
- Mal - dijo Abdul tristemente - No ha despertado, y cada vez pierde más sangre. No pasara la noche en ese estado.  
  
- ¿Han traído a un medico? - pregunto el rubio  
  
- No - contesto su guardia - No podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien se entere de que sigue vivo.  
  
Zech lo pensó un momento. Estando en las tierras Maxwell no había poblado alguno en donde pudieran ayudarle sin que eso implicara un riesgo, aun cuando no sabían muy bien si el o los atacantes aun estuvieran ahi. Estaban muy lejos de sus tierras. Asi que la única posibilidad que le quedaba era...  
  
- Esto es lo que haremos - dijo después de unos minutos - Auda, ve y consigue otro par de caballos, pues los nuestros no soportaran otro viaje sin un largo descanso, y si puedes conseguir una carreta te lo agradecere - el hombre no hizo que se lo repitieran dos veces - Abdul, quiero que vayas a buscar a Rashid y le digas que regrese inmediatamente con Sally, envia a los hombres para que vigilen. Tengo un mal presentimiento...  
  
- ¿A donde iran, Zech? - pregunto Abdul  
  
- Estaremos en el castillo Yuy. Es el único lugar seguro que conozco por aqui.  
  
Tras un asentimiento de cabeza el hombre salió rápidamente y Zech le escuchó alejarse. Se detuvo junto a la cama del enfermo, y penso en los posibles atacantes. Era posible que fuera el mismo Low quien le atacara, pero ¿Por que?.  
  
Media hora después Auda aparecia de nuevo, llevando consigo los mejores caballos que pudo encontrar, y llevando una carreta en las mejores condiciones posibles. Y en cuanto el cuerpo de Shun estuvo sobre ella, Zech tomo el otro caballo.  
  
El trayecto fue lento, para evitarle incomodidades al herido. Entraron en el pueblo sin que nadie les dirigiera miradas interrogantes, y Zech contesto la preguntas del guardia que custodiaba la entrada al castillo. Bajo del caballo cuando vio como Heero aparecia en la entrada. Le abrazo fraternalmente antes de que Heero pudiera reaccionar.  
  
- ¿Milliardo? - pregunto Heero - ¿Que haces aqui?  
  
- Un asunto urgente - dijo Zech con tono frio - Uno de mis hombres fue herido, y necesita atencion.  
  
Heero observo el cuerpo que yacía tras la carreta e inmediatamente convoco a Ralph para que les ayudara a llevarlo adentro, y les proporcionara las atenciones adecuadas. Mandando a llamar a un medico.  
  
- ¿Que ha sucedido? - pregunto Heero en cuanto estuvieron en el despacho. Y después de que Zech le contara lo sucedido, Heero no pudo evitar el preguntar - ¿Y sabes quien fue?  
  
- No. Pero tengo una ligera sospecha. - la mirada de Heero fue claramente interrogante  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera contarle acerca de su sospechoso, la puerta del despacho se abrio y un hombre bajo y gordito les saludó. Era el medico que había atendido al herido.  
  
- ¿Como esta? ¿Sobrevivira? - pregunto Zech  
  
- Me temo que ha perdido bastante sangre, y tiene fiebre. Pero la buena noticia es que esta consciente, aunque parece un poco desorientado. Si pasa la noche es posible que haya esperanzas... Puede pasar a verlo si es lo que desea, pero mantengalo tranquilo.  
  
Zech se disculpo y subió a la alcoba donde Shun reposaba. Una doncella se mantenía a su lado, mojando su frente y sus labios resecos. A penas lo vio, Shun intento levantarse.  
  
- Tranquilo, viejo amigo - dijo Zech sonriente - Debes guardar fuerzas para...  
  
- Low - interrumpio Shun ansioso de contar  
  
- Sal un momento - pidió a la doncella. - ¿Low te ataco?  
  
Un asentimiento de cabeza. Zech lo vio abrir los labios y murmurar algo, pero no entendió. Se inclino para pegar su oreja lo más cerca posible, y capto algunas palabras...  
  
- Te conocen...  
  
- Lo se, amigo - le cortó Zech - Odin conoce perfectamente a sus enemigos y seguramente sabe que el grupo especial esta bajo las ordenes de Zech Merquise, pero te aseguro que ellos no saben que él y Milliardo Peacecraft son la misma persona...  
  
- Vivo... Maxwell... En el... Winner... - farfullo el herido con voz ronca, sin que sus palabras fueran claras.  
  
- Tranquilo, tranquilo. Todo con calma. - pidió Zech preocupado - ¿Que sucede con la familia Winner?  
  
Una negacion  
  
- pueblo - alcanzo a escuchar de los labios resecos. - un Maxwell...  
  
- ¿Hay un Maxwell en el pueblo...?  
  
- Winner - completo Shun, y Zech frunció el entrecejo. Era obvio que Shun estaba alucinando, estaba confundido. Posiblemente la fiebre le estaba haciendo delirar.  
  
- Viejo amigo, estas confundido. Todos los Maxwell estan...  
  
Un frenetico movimiento de cabeza le detuvo, y con más calma, intento escuchar lo que el herido le decía.  
  
- Low sabe... el heredero Maxwell en Winner... - murmuro freneticamente  
  
- Es imposible, todos los Maxwell...  
  
Otro movimiento frenetico de negación.  
  
- Shun, temo que estas confundido - dijo Zech en tono conciliador - El día que atacaron a las familias Maxwell y Yuy el único sobreviviente fue Heero. Los cuerpos de la familia Maxwell fueron encontrados en el lugar del ataque, y el pequeño heredero...  
  
- rio... - musito el herido. Zech le miro con ojos asombrados. Pero se contuvo al recordar que todos conocían esa parte... No era desconocido que el cuerpo del pequeño Maxwell no había sido encontrado.  
  
- Si, asi es. Cayo a un rió. - afirmo Zech  
  
- Low... los ataco - y Zech fue más consciente de su rostro sorprendido. Eso si nadie lo sabía. Y la única persona capaz de afirmarlo sería Heero... - lo... golpearon... él cayo... huyo...  
  
Era sencillamente incomprensible. Las palabras se atropellaban en la boca de Shun acompañadas de un aliento cansado, impidiendoles escuchares claras. Pedazos de una historia incompleta escapaban de los labios de Shun, mientras Zech intentaba no alterarlo...  
  
- vivo - repitió una vez más con todo el esfuerzo - morira... low... olvidó...  
  
- ¿Que olvidó? ¿Quien? - pregunto intranquilo  
  
- pasado... maxwell...  
  
- ¿El pasado de los Maxwell? - otro movimiento de cabeza  
  
- no recuerda... mataran...  
  
La doncella entró y obligo al hombre a descansar al ver el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hacía para hablar. Mojo una vez más su frente y Shun, aun en contra de su voluntad, tuvo que tomar un sueño intranquilo... Zech salió de ahi, se recargo en la pared y frunció el entrecejo. Por cada palabra que Shun decía, era como si una frase entera estuviera escondida. Queria armar un viejo rompecabezas con piezas incompletas. Intento encontrarles un orden.  
  
Lo que estaba claro era que Shun hablaba acerca del Maxwell que había caído al río después del ataque y cuyo cuerpo jamás fue encontrado. Pero lo que más le extrañaba eran las palabras "el heredero Maxwell en Winner". ¿Cual heredero?. Todos los Maxwell estaban muertos. Pero él hablaba de un Maxwell vivo. Y de Low...  
  
Intento recordar la ultima parte de la conversación antes de que la doncella le sacara. "morira. olvidó. pasado. maxwell. mataran" eran las vagas palabras que escuchó... También hablo de Low, y hablo acerca de que alguien no recuerda... ¡Era confuso!...  
  
- Será mejor que descanses - susurraron y él volteo topandose con la mirada cobalto. Y entonces recordo lo que había dicho acerca del ataque de Low...  
  
- Gracias por tu hospitalidad, Heero - dijo sutilmente  
  
- Hn ¿Como esta tu amigo?  
  
- Con fiebre, y alterado - volteó su rostro al frente, aunque su mirada se conservo en Heero  
  
- ¿Te dijo quien lo ataco?  
  
- Si.  
  
- ¿No crees que te haya dicho la verdad? - pregunto Heero al escuchar el tono dudoso  
  
- No es eso. Estoy seguro de quien fue. Pero la fiebre le hace decir cosas sin sentido...  
  
- ¿Como que?  
  
Zech pensó en que decirle. No podía ir y gritar a los cuatro vientos que el heredero Maxwell estaba vivo. Ni siquiera él lo creía. Treize mismo lo negaba...  
  
- Disparates - dijo evasivamente  
  
- ¿Quien lo ataco? - pregunto de nuevo Heero - Ordenare que se le busque. Aun debe de seguir en los limites de las tierras y será fácil encontrarlo...  
  
- Low jamás permanece mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio - contesto Zech ignorante de como Heero parecía tensarse  
  
- ¿Como? - pregunto el chico a su lado consternado - ¿Low? ¿Odin Low?  
  
- ¿Lo conoces?  
  
Heero no contesto, pero su expresión basto para contestar la pregunta de Zech. Sintió un odio naciente. Una ira ciega, y apreto los puños mientras a sus recuerdos regresaba el rostro sonriente del bastardo que había hecho su vida miserable... Ese nombre que había sido grabado en sus recuerdos, cuando una noche apareció en sus pesadillas. Aquella noche, dos meses después de que llegara a vivir con Treize, cuando de pronto, el nombre llego a él como si siempre hubiera estado, pero jamás se hubiera atrevido a pronunciarlo. En esos momentos, cuando era pequeño, le temía y le odiaba... Pero ahora.  
  
- Si - contesto friamente  
  
- ¿De donde? - pregunto Zech curioso  
  
Heero dudo antes de contestar, y su cuerpo se tenso al dar la respuesta.  
  
- Él nos ataco después de que nos separamos de nuestros padres. - sin decir nombres Zech supo que hablaba de él y Duo. Heero solo pronunciaba el nombre de Duo frente a Treize, con nadie más, por eso le sorprendió cuando escucho el resto de la respuesta - Su caballo hizo que Duo cayera al río.  
  
No dijo más y antes de que Zech pudiera preguntarle algo, Heero dio media vuelta y se alejo presuroso mientras Zech fruncía el entrecejo... La declaración de Shun decía que Low los había atacado, y ahora escuchaba por los propios labios de Heero la afirmación de dicha información. ¿Sería posible que entonces lo demás fuera cierto?...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- No tienes nada de que preocuparte, Wufei - escuchó Trowa decir a Catherin mientras entraba a la casa  
  
- Catherin, ni siquiera le conoces - replicaba el otro joven  
  
- Pero es amable, y hasta ahora me ha tratado con cortesia. No se que te enfada  
  
- Es un desconocido...  
  
- ¿De quien hablan? - pregunto Trowa sorprendido  
  
- De Odin Low - dijo Catherin enfadada - Wufei esta molesto porque lo vio ayudarme con el paquete de esta mañana, mismo, que se suponía, él llevaría.  
  
- Ya pedí perdon por eso.  
  
- ¿Cual es el problema? - pregunto Trowa dejandose caer en la mesa  
  
- Lo invito a cenar!! - recrimino Wufei  
  
Trowa alzo las cejas  
  
- Si. ¿Y que? - pregunto Catherin molesta - No solo me ayudo a llegar a la sastreria, se quedó a hacerme compañia, e incluso llevo el encargo de la señora Ters. Cuando me dijo que la comida de las cantinas le deprimían le invite a pasar la velada con nosotros. Es un buen hombre. Ha pasado una vida difícil. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer sería ayudarlo...  
  
- Eso es lo que él te ha dicho - replico de nuevo Wufei  
  
- ¿Desde cuando eres tan desconfiado con las personas?  
  
- Ya. Basta los dos  
  
Y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera replicar por la interrupción de Trowa, llamaron a la puerta. Wufei abrió de mala manera.  
  
- Muy buenas noches, jovencito - dijo Low con una sonrisa cinica, misma que hizo enfadar a Wufei.  
  
- Pase, señor Low - invito Catherin amablemente  
  
- Preciosa Catherin, te he dicho que me llames Odin - la chica le sonrió y el entró dejando a un Wufei molesto en la puerta - Pero ¿a quien tenemos aqui?. No me digas que es tu hermano.  
  
- Asi es. Es Trowa  
  
- Un placer, Trowa. - le extendio la mano, misma que Trowa tomó con desconfianza.  
  
En cuanto el chico alto se encontro con la mirada de Low, se puso de parte de Wufei. Nada en ese tipo le simpatizaba. Ni siquiera el pañuelo que colgaba de su pantalon. Y frunció el entrecejo... ¿Como era posible que hubiera convencido a Catherin de que le invitara a cenar?. Era posible que a su hermana le compadeciera ver a un forastero en tal estado, se dijo... Catherin era muy confiada. Casi igual a Duo.  
  
- Bien, sentemonos a la mesa. - dijo Catherin - ¿Como te fue en tu día, Trowa?  
  
- Bastante bien - dijo el chico alto sin querer entrar en detalles ante la presencia del desconocido - Te enviaron saludos, Catherin. Y Quatre preguntó cuando regresa Duo - bien, se dijo Trowa, no tocar temas personales enfrente de un extraño  
  
- ¿Wufei? - pregunto Catherin  
  
- ¿Eh?¿Que? - desperto el chico. Había estado vigilando al tal Low. ¿Había sido su imaginación o cuando el nombre de Duo fue mencionado esos ojos brillaron con alegría?  
  
- ¿Cuando regresa Duo? - inquirio la chica suavemente - El señor Wamfoll debio comentarte algo.  
  
- Solo me dijo que acordo con Shen a que regresarian a más tardar pasado mañana.  
  
- Eso es bueno. Pero Trowa dime como esta Hilde. - pregunto la chica viendo fijamente a Wufei  
  
Ante el nombre Wufei se tensó.  
  
- Muy bien. Me dijo que pronto vendría a visitarte.  
  
- Maravilloso!! - exclamo ella alegre - ¿Verdad, Wufei? - pregunto sonriente  
  
Y Wufei se dijo a si mismo que lo mejor sería no meterse en terreno peligroso. Asi que optó por cambiar el tema.  
  
- Espero que Shen se comporte con Duo.  
  
- Claro que lo hara - replico la chica - Desde que eran pequeños siempre se han llevado bien, no veo el motivo por el cual deba ser diferente esta vez. Recuerdo cuando se conocieron, fue justamente dos meses después de que Duo llegara con nosotros.  
  
Low sonrió... Obtener información acerca del pequeño Maxwell le estaba resultando muy fácil. Con todo lo que había escuchado acerca del famoso Duo, ya estaba convencido de que era el mismo pequeño que once años antes él mismo había intentado asesinar...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Duo estaba despierto, pero no porque el sueño se hubiera acabado, sino por todo el alboroto que no le dejaba dormir.  
  
La noticia del nuevo bebe había corrido por todo el pueblo. Muchos de los amigos de Nell vinieron a verlos, y las mujeres desfilaban una trás otra para ver a Pia. Él solamente había visto a la bebe por unos minutos, después de que regresara con Shen la noche anterior...  
  
Lo primero que vio al salir de la cabaña, fue a las mujeres que se encargaban de adornar los alrededores. Las voces de ellas retumbaban en todas partes, y a lo lejos podían escucharse la voz de los hombres riendo, y el llanto de la bebe dentro de la casa... Todo era un caos.  
  
Echo una fugaz mirada adentró y vio a Mei cargar al pequeño bultito de carne mientras le hacia gestos para que dejara de llorar. Pia sentada en una mecedora veía sonriente la escena. Después miro hacia afuera y vio a Nell salir a caballo para traer la comida de la fiesta que iban a celebrar. Shen le acompañaba. Seguia molesto con él desde ayer, y solo le había hablado para decirle que se marchaban mañana en la mañana...  
  
Una anciana se acercó a él para pedirle ayuda, y con su linda sonrisa comenzo a trabajar.  
  
¿Como fue que paso tan rápido el tiempo?. Duo no supo contestar, solo supo que tenía hambre y que un grupo de musicos improvisados comenzaron a tocar un ritmo pegajoso. La amable Mei le sirvió de comer, y pronto se vio envuelto en aquel ambiente tan familiar... Pero que para él era sumamente desconocido.  
  
Vi a la feliz pareja hablar, reír y bromear con viejos conocidos, mientras sus amistades contemplaban a la bebe y le ofrecían bendiciones y demás. Hombres y mujeres bailaban en la pista, y Shen coqueteaba con una linda chica muy cerca de ellos. Las mujeres reían en una apartada mesa, y los joves las veían dispuestos a cortejarlas... Duo se sintió más que fuera de lugar.  
  
Por primera vez en su vida, deseo no ser participe en esa fiesta. Simple y sencillamente porque le empezaba a doler la cabeza. Apretó los ojos, y enredo sus dedos en su cabello cuando de pronto, imagenes rápidas atravezaron sus recuerdos, provocandole punzadas en su cien, y la sensación de sofoco y amarguez en su garganta.  
  
La voces y risas le eran desconcidas y se multiplicaban dentro de su cabeza como tormentosas burlas a su persona. Veía borroso, y su garganta estaba seca...  
  
Se puso de pie, y sin que nadie extrañara su presencia se alejo. Camino con paso tembloroso en busca de un lugar para caer y descansar. Había algo en su alma que no le dejaba en paz, algo que quería salir pero que todo su ser evitaba conocer. No deseaba saber que era aquello... No porque sabía que dolería saberlo.  
  
Era una idea tan absurda que Duo se auto regaño. Lo adjudico a la emoción de la festividad, y decidió dejarlo ahi. Contemplo el agua cristalina del estanque, y no pudo resistir la tentación de escalar un árbol... Desde ahi vio su hermoso atardecer, y perdió de nueva cuenta el transcurrir del tiempo...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Aquella misma mañana, Heero organizo un rastreo para encontrar a Low, suponiendo que el sujeto aun estuviera dentro de sus tierras. No quiso hablar con Milliardo, y lo dejo a cargo del todo, mientras él partia con el grupo de busqueda...  
  
Más la cacería fue infructuosa. Era obvio que Milliardo tenía razón y Low no permaneció demasiado tiempo en las cercanias. Estaba cansado, y comieron en la taberna de uno de los pueblos cercanos. Ralph, a su lado, le notó enfadado asi no habló durante la comida. La tarde estaba a punto de terminar, y los sentimientos mezclados de Heero le hicieron enfadar aun más... Lo único entendible de aquellas emociones fue la necesidad de la compañía... Y el primer recuerdo que le llego fue el del trenzado.  
  
- ¿Que haremos ahora, señor? - pregunto Ralph cuando montaban sus caballos  
  
- Regresaras al castillo y enviaras vigilantes a las fronteras por si Low aparece de nuevo. Avisa a Milliardo acerca del resultado y escucha sus sospechas. Yo tengo algo que hacer y regresare al castillo más tarde.  
  
Ralph no cuestiono ordenes y mando a los hombres de vuelta a casa. Y Heero se alejo en dirección opuesta.  
  
Era extraña, por no decir descabellada, aquella sensación de compañía. Es decir, a él jamás le había gustado la compañía, es más, disfrutaba el estar solo... Y entonces ¿A que se debía dicho cambio?.  
  
Había algo en el trenzado que se le hacía sumamente conocido. Además de que estaba el hecho de que era el único que podía hacerle reír... Y su presencia le proporcionaba tranquilidad. Su risa era contagiosa y le alegraba. Sus ojos le hechizaban...  
  
Heero se vio forzado a detener ese tipo de pensamientos cuando notó a donde le llevaban. Apresuro el paso, pero se detuvo para contemplar el atardecer que en esos momentos Duo observaba sobre el arbol junto al estanque. Con un paso más lento llego, bajo del caballo, y busco con la mirada al trenzado...  
  
No obstante, Duo ya le había escuchado llegar, y su presencia había sido inconfundible. Y justamente cuando se disponía a espiarlo, notó como los ojos cobaltos estaban fijos en él...  
  
- Me encontraste - exclamo Duo sorprendido, sintiendo la alegría de verlo, y dejando a un lado la sensación de perdición que había tenido todo el santo día. Como si la sola presencia de Heero fuera suficiente para traerle emoción.  
  
- Esta es la tercera vez que te encuentro sobre un árbol. - contesto Heero con una voz tranquila. Y extrañamente olvido el día tan horrible que había tenido, el fracaso de su busqueda, y todos los sentimientos desagradables... Esa sonrisa le daba una ligera esperanza.  
  
Duo rió ante la respuesta, logrando que Heero se sintiera a gusto...  
  
- Podrías bajar, por favor. - pidió Heero con voz amable - Me duele el cuello.  
  
Duo lo pensó un momento, dejo que una sonrisa traviesa curveara sus labios, y sin embargo no se movió.  
  
- Eh!... No - dijo desenfadado - Yo siempre bajo, ahora te toca subir.  
  
- Por supuesto que no - replico Heero inmediatamente.  
  
- ¿Por que? ¿Jamás has subido a un árbol? - interrogo Duo risueño  
  
- No desde que era pequeño - dijo Heero regañandose por mencinar algo del pasado - Pero ese no es el punto. Baja  
  
- Ven a bajarme - le reto Duo y antes de que pudiera escuchar la mordaz respuesta, se alejo subiendo, obligando a que el chico que seguia en el suelo lo siguiera...  
  
Heero gruñó ante el reto, pero gruñó más ante el tonto recuerdo de la primera vez que subio a un árbol junto a Duo. En menos de un instante, Heero se encontro saltando entre las ramas y balanceandose en busca de una posición comoda...  
  
Un linda sonrisa estaba en sus labios, recordando cuan divertido era ese tipo de actividades. Pero regañandose por recordarlo... En cuanto estuvo en una rama cercana al trenzado, se dejo deslizar sobre ella para quedar sentado.  
  
- Ves. No fue tan malo - le dio Duo riendo  
  
- ¿Por que te gustan subir a los arboles? - pregunto Heero en tono de reproche  
  
Duo se encogio de hombros sin saber como responder a la pregunta.  
  
- Me gustan los lugares altos. - aclaro finalmente  
  
- Me he dado cuenta.  
  
El silencio que siguió a tal declaración, fue algo realmente confortable. Ambos observaron con alegría el cielo oscuro donde las titilantes estrellas adornaba la negrura de la noche. Y Heero inició la conversación. Le mostro las constelaciones, y habló como hace mucho que no lo hacía. Duo, a su lado, le escuchaba emocionado...  
  
- ¿Como te fue en tu día? - pregunto Duo después de que Heero callara  
  
- Pesimo - fue la sencilla respuesta. Aunque ahora no le parecía tan pesimo. - ¿Que me dices tu?  
  
- Horrible.  
  
Duo rió ante la expresión de Heero, y Heero dejo escapar una breve risa ante la contagiosa risa del trenzado... Como antes. Precisamente como antes.  
  
- ¿Sabes? - dijo de pronto Heero, sin ser consciente de lo que decía - Conocí a una persona que también disfrutaba de los lugares altos.  
  
Duo le miro con sorpresa, y una suave sonrisa se apodero de sus labios.  
  
- ¿Donde esta? - le preguntó  
  
Heero guardo silencio y aparto la mirada de las orbes violetas. Duo supo que debía retractarse al ver como el rostro de Heero se tensaba ante la pregunta. De hecho, Heero no sabía la razón exacta por la cual le había contado eso. Su mente se debatia en silencio. Una parte de él queria hablar de ello con el trenzado, y otra queria mantenerlo oculto, incluso de él mismo.  
  
- Me dejo - contestó finalmente, con un tono indescriptible, pero capaz de abrumar el corazón siempre vivaz del trenzado.  
  
- ¿A donde fue? - dijo Duo con curiosidad inexplicable...  
  
- Murió - fue la sencilla respuesta antes de que Heero decidiera bajar del árbol, dandose cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta... Y la primera vez que su alma se hundia como si finalmente lo hubiera aceptado.  
  
- Lo siento - murmuro sin comprender las emociones de las que era presa.  
  
Lagrimas amenzaban con salir sin una razón aparente. Un dolor le hacía palpitar la cabeza, y su pecho parecía gritarle algo que no escuchaba. Con ojos confundidos, vio la silueta de Heero bajar del árbol... Tenía que decirle algo. Se veía en la necesidad de reconfortarlo...  
  
- ¡Oye! - le grito desde arriba. La silueta se detuvo, y el empezo a moverse para darle alcance - Las personas jamás nos dejan.  
  
Heero levanto el rostro y las ramas ocultaron la expresión en aquel rostro frío. Duo saltó hasta quedar frente a él, y no ninguno hizo el esfuerzo por decir algo. Heero dio media vuelta y se alejo.  
  
- Él me dejo - musito mientras caminaba, y sus palabras hicieron que Duo se sintiera mal, como si el fuera el culpable...  
  
- Él jamás te abandono - dijo Duo susurrante, mientras una traviesa lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, incapaz de contenerse de sofocar la perdida que sentía..  
  
- No lo entiendes - reprocho Heero sin detenerse.  
  
- Tu no entiendes - le recrimino el trenzado con voz ahogada - Las personas a las que amamos siempre estaran con nosotros aun cuando jamás volvamos a verlas  
  
Y sin embargo Heero no se detuvo, en cuanto encontro a su caballo lo montó y se alejo, deseando más que nada dejar de sentir, y sin poder comprender como el trenzado podía decir eso. No entendía. Nadie lo hacía. Era doloroso y era tortuso... Quería olvidarlo.  
  
Y Duo se quedaba ahi, perdido en un inmenso mar de emociones y sensaciones abrumantes y desconcertantes. Sin querer saber, ni escuchar el grito de su alma, sin tener deseos de comprender la vacía sensación de hundimiento... El olvido... La agonía...  
  
Esa noche... Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- ¿Como van las cosas Low? - dijo una voz en la noche  
  
- De maravilla. Mañana llegara el pequeño Maxwell, y me encargare personalmente de que todo este listo.  
  
- Recuerda que esta vez no quiero errores - replico con voz ronca.  
  
- No te preocupes, Treize. Todo saldra bien.  
  
- Aun debes llevar el mensaje a Dekim - susurro Treize bajo la capucha negra  
  
- ¿Te decidiste?  
  
- Si. Milliardo no esta, ni tampoco Rashid. Dermail no será un problema. Quatre aun es muy joven. Y Sally no sospecha nada. La boda será el momento perfecto.  
  
- ¿No crees que es algo apresurado? - pregunto Low - Atacar las tierras Winner...  
  
- Suficiente he tenido con soportar los desplantes de Sally. Quiero que te encargues de lo demás.  
  
- Muy bien - aceptó la orden comenzando a alejarse  
  
Y ambas sombras se disolvieron en la oscuridad...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Zech se paseaba por el salon esperando la orden de que todo estuviera listo para marcharse. Shun lucía en perfectas condiciones para llevarlo al castillo Winner. Su fiebre había bajado, aun cuando estaba débil soportaría la trayectoria.  
  
- Me han dicho de tu partida, Milliardo - dijo Heero entrando, y Zech miro una vez más el frio brillo de los ojos cobaltos, cuando la noche anterior los contemplo calidos...  
  
- Tengo un mal presentimiento, Heero. He decidido volver lo más pronto posible.  
  
- ¿Siguendo corazonadas? - pregunto Heero esceptico.  
  
- Aunque no lo creas - sonrio Milliardo - ¿Nos acompañaras?  
  
- ¿Sera necesario?  
  
- Seguramente Treize estara feliz de verte. Al igual que Relena y Mikou.  
  
Heero frunció el entrecejo ante la lista de nombres. Pero recordó cierta promesa acerca de un libro olvidado en el castillo Winner, y eso, aun en contra de su voluntad, le movió el corazón.  
  
- De acuerdo.  
  
Dos horas más tarde, todo esta listo. Shun descansaba dentro de un carruaje arreglado especialmente para el viaje. Milliardo y Heero tomaron el lugar frente a toda la marcha.  
  
- ¿Por que tan enfadado? - pregunto Milliardo después de un largo trayecto.  
  
No hubo respuesta. Y Milliardo se contuvo para no contarle sobre la teoría que tenía. Tenía que esperar. Seguramente Sally tendría una idea más clara, y ella les ayudaría.  
  
El viaje fue bastante lento. Tenían que vigilar al herido, y tuvieron que detenerse dos veces para comer algo. Sin embargo, Heero no probo bocado. Ciertas palabras aun resumbaban en su cabeza y las molestas no querian irse.  
  
La noche era aun clara cuando llegaron al pueblo, y los pueblerinos les miraron sorprendidos. Sally fue avisada inmediatamente, y envio a preparar la comida de inmediato. Noin fuera la primera en salir a recibirlos, al igual que Mikou, quien emocionada por la noticia, había decidido salir de su habitación.  
  
Treize, observaba con curiosidad la carabana. Vio a Heero y Milliardo, pero le produjo curiosidad el ver el carruaje. Sin embargo cuando bajo a recibirlos, nadie supo darle razón de la persona que viajaba con ellos.  
  
- Heero. Heero - repetía Mikou como embobada, mientras lo sujetaba del brazo y le llevaba al comedor.  
  
- Me debes muchas explicaciones, Heero - se escuchó la voz autoritaria de Relena.  
  
Y Heero se enfado consigo mismo al estar ahi para cumplir una simple promesa.  
  
- Lo siento Relena, pero estoy cansado. - y zafandose suavemente ante la cara de decepción de Mikou se alejó  
  
- Eso si que no, Heero - replico Relena sujetandole - Tienes que explicarme el porque te fuiste sin despedirte.  
  
- Preguntaselo a Treize  
  
- No, Heero. Quiero que tu me cuentes. - dijo la mujer sin darse por vencida  
  
- No, Relena...  
  
Pero protestas fueron en vano. La chica le arrastro ante el rostro sonriente de Mikou, y él no pudo hacer nada, mientras que Noin era besada suavemente por Milliardo, y Auda informaba discretamente a Sally acerca de lo sucedido. A su vez Rashid ayudaba a los hombres a llevar a Shun a un cuarto a propiado, lejos de las miradas curiosas... Quatre permanecía en su habitación, ajeno a todos, excepto al recuerdo del dulce concierto de un chico de ojos verdes. Y deseando verlo al día siguiente. Por su parte, Hilde se gruñía en su habitación por haber caído ante el encanto de un chico arrogante y antipatico...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- ¿Seguro te encuentras bien? - pregunto Shen esa misma mañana mientras Heero aceptaba acompañar a Milliardo - ¿Dormiste bien?  
  
- Claro - contesto Duo con desgana. Dirigiendose a la mujer que descansaba en la mecedera frente a su casa, y a su lado, Nell sostenía a la bebe, sonriente.  
  
- Oh! Duo. Lamento que tengas que irte tan pronto.  
  
- Tranquila, Pia. - le conforto el trenzado, abrazandole - Solo vinimos a hacerte compañía y es hora de que nos marchemos. Estoy seguro de que no nos extrañaras.  
  
- No digas eso!  
  
Duo abrazo a la pequeña mientras Shen recogia las ultimas cosas.  
  
- Recuerda que puedes volver cuando quieras - le recordo Nell. -  
  
- Saluda a mi padre - le dijo Pia  
  
- Si, lo se. No creas que lo olvidare - replico Duo sonriente  
  
El lugar era el claro escenario de la fiesta que termino cerca del amancer, con algunas personas aun preparandose para seguir con la fiesta. Tanto Nell como Pia lucian cansados, pero alegres. Mei recogia la cabaña, cocinando y preparando el desayuno. Nell no tardaria en marcharse a sus labores diarias, y Pia se quedaria al cuidado de su cuñada.  
  
Duo despidio a los jovenes padres hasta que ya no los vio. Y entonces su rostro volvió a mostrar el semblante triste, y contesto con monosilabos las preguntas de Shen. Estaba triste, y no por la pelea con Heero, ni tampoco porque no hubiera podido despedirse. El problema era que algo en aquella conversación le había alterado de una manera que no lograba comprender... Le entristecía, y se reprochaba.  
  
Ese día no hubo risas, y Shen no decidió preguntarle nada. En cuanto llegaron al pueblo aquella noche, Shen le acompaño hasta su casa, y se despido. Duo abrió la puerta, cuando justamente Heero era sujetado por Mikou e interrogado por Relena...  
  
- ¡Duo!! - exclamo Catherin lanzandose a abrazarlo  
  
Duo se forzo a sonreir al ver a su familia... Pero la sonrisa se volvió verdadera cuando descubrio el caluroso recibimiento que tuvo. Wufei y Trowa le estrecharon en un abrazo fraternal, e incluso Wufei bromeo acerca de los maravillosos dias que tuvo sin su presencia...  
  
- Wuu... Me extrañaste!!! - exclamo Duo corriendo a abrazarlo de nuevo  
  
- No me llames asi, Duo - replico Wufei sonriente.  
  
Y mientras Mikou tomaba discretamente la mano de Heero en la cena de bievenida. Duo se sintió en casa, y entre seres queridos... Pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que unos ojos cinicos observaban aquella bienvenida.  
  
Low había estado esperando pacientemente la llegada de Duo, y saboreo la dulce figura del trenzado, mientras sus ojos despedían un brillo siniestro... Aquella mañana, salió sin ser visto...  
  
- Buenos Dias!!! - exclamo el trenzado, saliendo a prisa.  
  
- Se te ha hecho tarde, Duo - replico Catherin, sintiendose feliz al tener de nuevo a Duo con ellos. Había extrañado esas escenas.  
  
- Lo siento, anoche Wufei no quiso dejarme ir a dormir, y el sueño me venció.  
  
- ¿Quien me reclama? - apareció Wufei sonriente  
  
Duo le saco la lengua  
  
- Si no tuviera tanta prisa te golpearía. - dijo Duo falsamente enojado. - ¿Donde esta Trowa?  
  
- Se marcho hace poco - dijo Catherin - Quatre vendra al rato, y quiere estar aqui para verlo.  
  
- ¿En serio? - dijo Duo sonriente y apurando su desayuno - Entonces vendre lo más pronto posible. Hace mucho que quiero hablar con él... Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos!  
  
Duo salió sonriente y corriendo, mientras Wufei se sentaba a desayunar.  
  
- Lo extrañe - dijo Catherin mirando la puerta  
  
- Yo también - dijo Wufei riendo - Pero que él no sepa eso, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Catherin rió.  
  
- Muy buenos dias, Señor Wamfoll - dijo Duo al llegar a la tienda - ¿Me extraño?  
  
- Duo!. Me alegra verte de nuevo... Pero cuentame muchacho, ¿como te fue?  
  
Y la siguiente horas, Duo se la paso contando acerca del primer nieto, mientras que los ojos del hombre brillaban de alegría y orgullo.  
  
- ¿Ira a verlos? - pregunto Duo después de su relato  
  
- Pero por supuesto... Solo tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos. Eso me recuerda, tenemos un pedido y...  
  
- No diga más. ¿A donde debo llevarlo? - pregunto Duo emocionado  
  
- No es en el pueblo. Es cerca del bosque del este.  
  
- ¿Hasta alla? - pregunto Duo sorprendido sosteniendo la nota que el hombre le extendía - No sabía que alguien viviera por esos lugares.  
  
- Yo tampoco - dijo su jefe un poco desconfiado - Pero es la dirección que me dieron. Seguramente lo veras sin tener que adentrarte en el bosque.  
  
- ¿Odin Low? - pregunto Duo sin poder evitar el estremecimiento al leer el papel donde estaban las instrucciones.  
  
- ¿Quieres que envie por Wufei para que te acompañe?  
  
- Oh. No se preocupe. Yo me encargare de ello. - dijo Duo controlando su voz temblorosa.  
  
El nombre le había hecho estremecer. Le temía aun cuando jamás le conociera, y la razón para él era desconocida. Aun con ciertas duda, el Señor Wamfoll cargo un caballo con los paquetes, y Duo tomo las riendas para guiarlo.  
  
Con su paso lento pero constante, llegó justamente cuando el sol alcanzaba su punto más alto, y sus rayos tocaban las puntas de los arboles produciendole un efecto fantasmal... Un efecto que le hacía estremecer. No pudo evitar temblar cuando vio al hombre de pie, esperandole, mientras su caballo descansaba no muy lejos de él.  
  
- ¿El señor Low? - pregunto Duo desconfiado.  
  
- Si asi es. - dijo el hombre seguro. - Vamos, sigueme. Mi casa no queda lejos de aqui.  
  
- Creo que será mejor que le entregue su pedido ahora, y me marche - apresuro Duo sintiendo el temor recorrer su espina  
  
- Será demasiado fatigoso para ti regresar ahora. Acompañame, y te dare algo para comer. Después, podras marcharte.  
  
Aun cuando el hombre sonreía, Duo temblaba. Supo que sus ojos se mostraban temerosos, y supo que algo malo sucedería. Y sin embargo, camino como si una parte de él quisiera saber el porque tanto miedo infundado.  
  
El hombre sonrio desatando su caballo, y caminando frente al trenzado, quien dirigio una ultima mirada hacia atrás como en busca de una ayuda inexistente. En cuanto Duo estuvo bajo la protección de la sombra de los arboles, se sintió indefenso y solo, como un pequeño abandonado... Se estremecio al creer ver rostros en todas partes. El viento parecía susurrar palabras incomprensibles...  
  
Sujeto más fuerte las riendas del animal, y trago el nudo de su garganta, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía ante la fina brisa que lo golpeaba... Siguió caminando, incosciente de como el hombre empezaba a disminuir la velocidad, de como se colocaba junto a él para después quedar detrás suyo, obstruyendole el regreso....  
  
- Pequeño Duo - susurro Odin, y Duo se detuvo instantaneamente presa del terror puro. En ese momento su alma gritó pero nadie le escucho...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Heero despertó aquella mañana con un proposito claro: Encontrar el dichoso libro, entregarselo a Quatre, y regresar a sus tierras sin perdida de tiempo. Suficiente había tenido con la tortuosa noche al lado de Mikou, y las preguntas vacías y sin sentido de Relena.  
  
Se levanto y no prestó atención a la doncella que anunciaba el desayuno. Se dirigió directamente a la biblioteca, y comenzo en busca del creador de tantos problemas. Le costo bastante tiempo encontrarlo pues lo habían cambiado de lugar. Se detuvo un momento y lo hojeo...  
  
Volvió a cerrarlo blasfemando en silencio su actitud. E intentando ahogar el sentimiento de culpa que le sofocaba.  
  
Se dirigio a la puerta y se dispuso a buscar a Quatre.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- ¿Que opinas tu, Sally? - pregunto Milliardo aquella mañana, mientras terminaban de desayunar.  
  
En la mesa, Dorothy, Dermail, Relena, Erick, Mikou, Treize, Sally, Hilde, Quatre, Noin y Milliardo acaban de escuchar la teoría de este ultimo acerca de la posibilidad de un sobreviviente Maxwell, y de la probabilidad de que estuviera en el pueblo de Winner, ocultando la identidad de su fuente de información.  
  
- Creo que es algo tonto - intervino Relena - Treize mismo ha dicho que solo son rumores. No existe posibilidad alguna de que eso sea cierto  
  
Noin tuvo que morder su lengua para no contestar y agredir a Treize frente a ellos.  
  
- Creo que lo mejor sería investigar - propuso Dermail  
  
- ¿Donde comenzarias? - pregunto Erick - No hay forma de saber que el heredero Maxwell esta aqui. Nada podría identificarlo.  
  
- Erick tiene razón - dijo Dorothy - Aun cuando alguien llegara diciendo que es el ultimo de los Maxwell. ¿Como podríamos estar seguros de que dice la verdad? Podría ser un farsante deseoso de obtener riquezas.  
  
- Tiene razón! - apoyo Mikou - Es una tonteria, el único sobreviviente es Heero.  
  
- ¿Heero sabe esto? - pregunto Noin  
  
- No creí conveniente decirlo. No hasta estar seguros. - contesto Milliardo  
  
- A el no le interesara saberlo - dijo firmemente Relena - Eso es de su pasado y él no esta deseoso de saber nada de él.  
  
- Eso no lo sabes - le interrumpio Hilde enfadada.  
  
- Creo que Heero debería saberlo. Fue él quien estuvo ahi - dijo Quatre - El podría decir quien...  
  
- Era demasiado pequeño para eso - le corto Sally - El debe conocer estos rumores y si jamás les prestó atención es porque no cree en ellos.  
  
- ¿No trataras de averiguarlo? - pregunto Dermail  
  
- Mis queridos amigos - dijo de pronto Treize, agradeciendo internamente el haber adelantado su plan. En esos momentos el pequeño Maxwell debería estar yendo directamente a la boca del lobo. - Creo que nos estamos precipitando un poco. Milliardo, no nos has dicho quien te contó semejante locura.  
  
- Una fuente confiable - fue la sencilla respuesta  
  
- Pues te aseguro que tu fuente confiable necesita algo en que entretenerse pues lo que dices no es más que un rumor. Uno de muy mal gusto, si deseas mi opinión. Mis hombres revisaron el río, y nada fue encontrado.  
  
- Exacto! - replico Sally - No encontraron nada. Bien pudo haber sobrevivido.  
  
Treize le miro con serenidad...  
  
- Se llevo a cabo una inspección minusiosa, y te aseguro, querida Sally, que nada fue encontrado. Debes creerme. Y no veo la necesidad de hacer participe a Heero en estos rumores. Él los conoce, pero no creo que le haga bien vivir de una vana ilusión.  
  
El mencionado apareció en ese momento, y fue consciente de como todas las miradas se fijaron en él. Algunas con simpatía, otras con compasión, otras indiferentes... Solo Mikou parecía embelesada con su presencia.  
  
- Lamento interrumpir - dijo sintiendose incomodo. - ¿Quatre puedo hablar un momento contigo?  
  
- ¿Eh?... Si, claro.  
  
El chico rubio se levanto e hizo una leve inclinación antes de alejarse. Heero también la hizo, pero su collar, con el que había estado jugando, salió de entre sus ropas para que toda la gente le observara, pero sin que nadie le prestara atención realmente. De hecho solo unos ojos azules y unos aqua le miraron con un brillo de comprensión...  
  
- Heero!. ¿Aun usas esa antigüedad? - escandalizo Relena - Crei que te habias desecho de ella. Dioses!, deberias tirarla!  
  
Heero no le hizo caso y se dio media vuelta para salir del lugar.  
  
- Dejalo, Relena. - exclamo su hermano - Si el quiere llevarlo, entonces que asi lo haga.  
  
- Pero ni siquiera es suyo - Quatre volteó ligeramente antes de salir, confundido por tal afirmación - Ni siquiera posee sus iniciales. - algo en las mentes de Sally y Quatre brillo - Y quien sabe donde lo habra conseguido. Cuando tratamos de comprar uno igual, nadie supo complacernos. ¿Verdad, Mikou?  
  
Pero no recibió respuesta, Mikou lucía embobada con la puerta, tras la cual Heero había desaparecido. Había sido ella la de la idea de un nuevo collar, para poder agradar asi a Heero, pero ningun fabricante había podido hacer algo que llegara a parecersele...  
  
- ¿En que puedo ayudarte, Heero? - pregunto Quatre  
  
El chico le extendió el libro.  
  
- Entrega esto a Duo cuando vuelva - dijo sin rodeos  
  
- ¿Por que?  
  
- Solo entregalo - dijo friamente, y se dispuso a marcharse.  
  
- ¿Por que no lo entregas tu? Estoy seguro de que Duo lo agradecera - dijo Quatre sin pensar  
  
- Me marcho ahora mismo, no puedo esperar...  
  
- Él ya debe haber llegado a su casa - dijo Quatre firmemente  
  
- ¿Que? - pregunto Heero sorprendido  
  
- Trowa me dijo que ayer llegaría...  
  
Heero temblo. No estaba dispuesto a acercarse al trenzado por nada del mundo. No después de la extraña pelea que habían tenido hace apenas dos noches. Todavía zumbaban las palabras en su cabeza. Aun no estaba preparado. Había admitido para su misma alma, lo que no admitió durante tantos años: Duo estaba muerto... El mismo lo hacía dicho. Y todo a causa del trenzado...  
  
Y Heero se dividio en dos. La parte que queria alejarse de todo y de todos, sin tener contacto alguno con corazones humanos... Y la parte donde su corazón reinaba, y que le exigía disculparse con el trenzado.  
  
Escucharon como una nueva discusión se desataba en la mesa, acerca de la costumbre de Milliardo para consentir todo lo que Heero hacía, y acerca de la obsesiva manía que tenía Relena para manipular al chico. No deseando entrar ahi, Heero tuvo que ceder...  
  
- Tomare mi caballo y te acompañare - dijo finalmente. Y se dirigieron a los establos para que le entregaran a su corcel.  
  
Heero había olvidado que su collar se veía ligeramente sobre sus ropas. Pero eso, no le importó. Quatre intentaba forzar a sus recuerdos para saber donde había visto un collar parecido. No olvidaría una joya semejante... Era fina y bastante hermosa...  
  
Heero suprimo la urgencia de suspirar... Algo en sus entrañas le estaba reclamando, y tenía un incomprensible sentimiento de hundimiento, que le llenaba de desesperación inaudita. Ansiedad...  
  
En cuanto vio cercana la casa de Duo, no pudo evitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Pero sus ojos brillaron de forma diferente cuando su mirada se encontro con los ojos esmeraldas que se acercaban por el otro lado del a calle. El chico alto dejo que una ligera sonrisa se apoderara de sus labios.  
  
- Hola, Trowa - saludo Quatre feliz.  
  
- Muy buenos dias, Quatre - saludo el otro amablemente, haciendo una ligera reverencia.  
  
Heero ya no entendió. El mismo brillo, la misma sonrisa. Aquellas expresiones que Noin y Milliardo adoptaban, y que a él se le hacían incomprensibles... Se sintió sobrante, y antes de que pudiera dar media vuelta la puerta se abrió y una chica sonriente apareció. Toda aquella situación se le hacía demasiado confusa...  
  
- Creo que ya conoces a Heero - dijo Quatre, y el aludido recibió un movimiento de cabeza en señal de saludo. - ¿Has visto a Duo?  
  
- No desde esta mañana. Catherin debe saber - dijo abriendo la puerta, y obligando a Heero entrar trás ellos, dejando a su caballo sujeto en la entrada.  
  
- Quatre! - exclamo feliz la chica, abrazandole con emotividad - Estoy feliz de verte!!!  
  
- Hola, Catherin. Creo que tu no conoces a Heero Yuy - presentó Quatre al chico detrás suyo, deshaciendose del abrazo y dejando que la chica contemplara al guapo muchacho recién llegado - Bailó con Duo en la fiesta de compromiso.  
  
Heero no creyo que fuera necesario explicar algo asi. No significaba nada. Y era posible que la chica lo malinterpretara. Él solo estaba ahi para disculparse y cumplir una promesa tonta...  
  
- Un placer conocerlo, joven Yuy - dijo ella cortesmente pero sus ojos brillaron como si contemplara a alguien conocido - Por favor tome asiento. ¿Desea algo de tomar?  
  
Una negación por parte de Heero termino con las presentaciones.  
  
- ¿Y Duo? - pregunto Quatre ansioso.  
  
- Oh. No debe tardar - dijo ella alegre - Wufei ha ido para ayudarle y vendran en cuanto terminen.  
  
Heero tuvo la rara sensación de hundimiento y ansiedad que desde la mañana le acosaba, y sintió como si un grito desesperado se atorara en su garganta. Se sintió incomodo ante la amena charla que sostuvieron las tres personas a la mesa, y ante la curiosidad de la chica para saber algo de su familia. Fingió ignorar el relato de Quatre acerca del asesinato a su familia, y de la masacre a la familia Maxwell. En ese momento ella se volvió mucho más cariñosa con él, pero sin que sus ojos denotaran compasión o lastima.  
  
Catherin era amable, y se preocupaba por atenderle, era divertida y Heero no evito verla como una hermana mayor... Un sentimiento de fugaz envidia le envolvió al darse cuenta de que la familia del trenzado le agradaba y que le hubiera encantado vivir con ellos, que vivir en su inmeso castillo rodeado de lujos pero completamente solo. No obstante, el sentimiento desapareció casi tan rápido como había llegado.  
  
Wufei no tardo en hacer su aparición, gruñendo levemente mientras entraba a la casa. Miro fijamente a las visitas, y se detuvo para contemplar al chico de ojos cobalto. Sus ojos negros le miraron escrutadores, y lo reconoció como el sujeto que había bailado con Duo. Y cuyo nombre le producía curiosidad...  
  
- ¿Que hace aqui? - pregunto friamente.  
  
- Wufei! - llamo Catherin en tono de reproche - No seas maleducado, y saluda. Es un amigo de Quatre y esta esperando a Duo.  
  
- Entonces tendra que esperar sentado - se mofo Wufei - Duo tuvo que salir del pueblo esta mañana.  
  
- Aun asi tendras que disculparte con él. - ordeno Catherin.  
  
- No se preocupe. De todas formas yo estaba a punto de marcharme - dijo Heero indiferente, decidiendo que ese era el momento perfecto para que él pudiera irse.  
  
- Heero - le llamo la chica, y el se sorprendio al darse cuenta de que no le desagradaba que ella le llamara solo por su nombre - Debes disculpar a Wufei, es algo terco, y no le agradan los extraños...  
  
- No se preocupe - dijo Heero amablemente pero con una mirada inexpresiva - Es hora de que me vaya. Le agradezco su hospitalidad, pero tengo prisa.  
  
Hizo una ligera inclinacion, y cuando Heero se levanto la chica pudo contemplar el dije que había vuelto a escapar de su prisión de ropa, quedando ligeramente al descubierto. Heero llevó una mano hacía él para guardarlo de nuevo, cuando otra mano delicada se le adelanto.  
  
Catherin contemplo el dije con ojos asombrados, y después fijo su mirada en las orbes cobalto, sin dejar de acariciar las iniciales DM. Heero fue testigo del brillo en los ojos de Catherin, como si ella estuviera luchando por recordar algo.  
  
- ¿Que sucede, Catherin? - pregunto Quatre confundido.  
  
Más ella no contesto, dio media vuelta y entró a su habitación para sorpresa de todos los chicos. Se escuchó un estruendoso ruido proveniente de la recamara, y cuando los chicos se acercaron, incluido Heero, ella apareció de nuevo llena de polvo, sosteniendo una pequeña caja de madera.  
  
- Acabo de recordar algo - dijo ella apresuradamente como si hablara más para ella que para los demás, mientras buscaba freneticamente en la caja - Y es curioso que se parezca tanto. No creo que haya relación alguna. Tengo que salir de dudas. No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado. Tenía que haberle preguntado desde hace meses... Pero con tantas cosas... ¿Donde esta?  
  
- ¿Que buscas Catherin? - pregunto Trowa ante la busqueda insistente.  
  
- Aqui esta!!  
  
Y los tres contemplaron con ojos confusos el collar que la chica acababa de extraer de la pequeña caja. De una cadena de plata pura, colgaba un pequeño dije detallado bellamente con adornos poco comunes pero de un gusto exquisito. No obstante, lo más sorprendente de dicha pieza era la inscripción que tenía: Con letras gargoleadas, y las letras entrelazadas, las iniciales HY lucían ligeramente opacas producto del polvo adquirido durante tantos años de olvido...  
  
Heero sintió la sangre congelarse, y todo pensamiento coherente escapo. Sus ojos se clavaron en el balancear de la cadena, como si ella misma se mofara de su expresion incredula, como si creyendose vencedora se riera en su presencia... ¿Posible? ¿O era una ilusión de su mente? ¿Un juego de sus sentidos?  
  
- ¿Lo conoces? - pregunto Catherin confundida  
  
Heero clavo sus ojos en aquellas pupilas femeninas, sintiendose terriblemente perdido... Sin saber a quien escuchar, o a quien creerle. No podía... Dejando que su corazón le reclamara en silencio su esceptisimo. Dejando que un nudo sofocante le presionara el pecho mientras él trataba de comprender...  
  
La chica le extendió la cadena, pero Heero parecía incapaz de moverse o decir siquiera algo razonable. Veía la cadena plateada como algo que se ha anhelado poseer por demasido tiempo, pero también como algo a lo que se le teme en extremo. Creyó que su alma le abandonaría en ese preciso instante, creyo morir pero no supo si de alegría o agonía... Dejo que su corazón vibrara. Y sus pensamientos se atascaron en el nudo de su pecho...  
  
++  
  
Continuara  
  
N/A  
  
He de decir que tuve serios problemas con la ultima parte, y tuve que reescribirla casi dos veces. Digo casi porque ciertas situaciones se quedaron tal y como las pense en un principio... Hasta que al final me decidí. No se si haya quedado bien, o se vio demasiado forzado. Pero desde el capitulo anterior esta situación ya estaba siendo planeada, y preferi hacer un capitulo gigantezco en lugar de dos pequeños... Asi que por eso se quedo ahi. =D  
  
Para el siguente ya tengo titulo =P... jeje Tengo ciertos problemas para elegir algunos titulos, pero cuando el titulo ya esta pensado, como que se me hace más fácil...  
  
Bueno. Al menos Heero ya sabe. Aunque falta que se enteren donde anda el pequeño Duo, y esperemos que lleguen a tiempo. Y mientras tanto, el pobre Duo andara en la boca del lobo... Asi que yo me despido por ahora esperando verlos en el siguiente capitulo!...  
  
Hasta pronto!  
  
Reviews...  
  
Loretito: Gracias por avisarme... Realmente no recibo mensajes del grupo porque no puedo leerlos todos, y muchas veces no me entero que sucede... Me alegra que te gustara. Espero que tampoco en este haya problemas con los periodos de tiempo. Sip, la relación resurgio como una nueva amistad, aunque creo que las cosas ahora se van a complicar un poco las cosas... con respecto a Yun vendra más de él en capitulos posteriores, pues este es dedicado a Duo y Heero, ya que son los uqe tienen más problemas. Los recuerdos de Duo se presentaron poco a poco, siempre y cuando estuviera Heero. jeje, pues a él lo involucran, y sin embargo, ahora las cosas van afectarle más pues se encuentra en riesgo... Mikou seguira molestando, y más ahora que vea lo que va a pasar... Gracias por apoyarme y disculparme por la tardanza, esta vez ambos capitulos me salieron largos, y en este tuve que repetir la ultima escena porque no me gusta como quedaba... No te he dicho de Just Communication porque espero enseñarte el fic cuando este terminado, jejeje (solo que con este con el de KaixRei, pues prefiero no echarme otro más, aun cuando vaya a ser one-shot). Pero la canción sabes que me encanto, y espero el momento justo para escribirla... Tu no te preocupes a mi me encanta desvelarme, aun cuando al día siguiente ande como mosca fumigada, pero es algo que me gusta... Y recuerda que tu no debes leer en las noches. Cuida tu vista!... Gracias por tu apoyo mi linda y queria amiga!!  
  
Tsubaza Winner: Espero que creas lo mismo con este capitulo, pues tengo algunas dudas. Deseo que te guste, y creo que esta vez no me tarde tanto... Además el capitulo si me salió largo, jeejeje... Al menos a comparación con los demás... Gracias por el review... Hasta pronto!!  
  
Kiri-chan!!: Yeap, Duo empieza a recordar... ¿Low Ayudara?... Sip, el trenzado es el único capaz de hacer sonreir a Heero, y le ayudan a superar el trauma :P... Bueno, el temor de Duo a los caballos tendra que esperar, mientras tanto tendra que superar otros temores... Pero no dudes que Heero siempre estara ahi para ayudar... Sip, falta ver la cara que pone cuando vea a Trowa y a Quatre juntos, jejej... Pero será hasta el siguiente capitulo... Catherin los conoce desde que son pequeños y es natural que sepan sus reacciones. Solo necesitan pensar con claridad, jeje... ADIVINA!!! yeah, Shun si fue rescatado, pero lastima que aun no puede decirle a Zech toda la verdad. Le dio a entender algo, pero no fue asi como Heero se entero... Relena esta de su lado cuando quiere y cuando no, no. Si le ayudara porque ella cree que la chica es la mejor persona para Heero (¡imagina cuando conozca al trenzado!)... mmm... Sip, Sally es la unica que hace enfadar a Treize, pero jamás se sabe lo que un tipo asi puede ser capaz (mira lo que planeo para el pobre Duo)... Bueno las cosas estuvieron bien hasta la primer parte del capitulo, pero ya después como que no... Yo no se como me vaya a salir el siguente capitulo. Nos vemos!!  
  
Navleu: Preciosa Navleu... Espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado... Y si, se enteraron pero Treize no quiere ceder ante su postura... Tranquila, Shun no murio, no te preocupes, pero si les dira ciertas cosas que escuchó y que serán perjudiciales para Treize, jojojo... El final no se cuanto tarde, no creo que falte mucho para que llegue a él, aun cuando ciertas situaciones han de ser aclaradas... Pero iremos con calma... Con Trowa y Quatre tendran que esperar pues este capitulo ya se descubre la verdad, y mientras tanto les doy un tiempo para que descubran lo que verdaderamente sienten... jeje... Sip, Heero cambiara gracias al trenzado, y Duo será capaz de hacerlo sonreír... Pues se vieron otras dos veces, pero como que las cosas no terminaron muy bien... Bueno, has visto como Odin atrapo a Duo, solo falta quien va a ir en su resctate, y tamibén lo que Low ocasionara con su sola prsencia... Muchas gracias por tu review... Y sip, el tiempo libre es reconfortane... En mis examenes me fue bien!!... Y ahora solo tengo que esperar para mi proximo semestre, jeje  
  
Cyndi-chan!!: Gracias!!!... Me alegra que el fic te este gustando, y gracias por decir que te gusta como escribó... Duo va lento, pero ya le tocara que le llegue más rápido sus recuerdos... Bueno, tu respuesta salió aqui... El medallon desde siempre ha sido importante pues con él se reconoce a Duo. Solo que esperaba el momento justo para sacarlo... Solo espero que haya sido este. jejeje... Duo no recuerda nada de él, pues era pequeño cuando Catherin se lo quito, y Trowa y Wufei jamás se enteraron que lo llevaba, y por tal nunca supieron que se lo quitaron... Catherin también lo olvido, excepto ahora que vio el collar de Heero, como ambos son iguales la iluminación le llego... Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo1!!  
  
Uru Yuy: No te preocupes, estoy recuperando fuerzas y espero decidida para terminar este fic. jeje... Aunque creo que me base más en la amistad de Heero y Duo, espero que te haya gustado... Con respecto a Hilde y Wufei volveran a verse las caras cuando sepan de Low!... Con Quatre y Trowa también tendran que esperar pues les tcara estar en medio del mar de recuerdos... Y tendran que ayudar... Claro, nada podría manchar la opinión del rubio para con el alto, y asi este caera rendidito a sus pies... Espero que la espera haya valido la pena... Y que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Lamento no participar mucho en el grupo, pero estoy poco acostumbrada... De nuevo gracias, y nos vemos!!  
  
Angeli Murasaki: No te preocupes, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, y como alguien dijo es mejor tarde que nunca, jeje... Claro, escenas protagonizadas por tan lindos chicos siempre nos provocan el deseo de ver más. Trowa y Quatre son una lindura, y Heero y Duo son la pareja ideal... Deseo que el capitulo te guste... Y tienes razón:libertad!, lo que todos necesitan de vez en cuando. Para llevar una vida mucho más tranquila y armonioza  
  
Kany-chan: Bievenida!!!!... Me alegra conocer a otra fanatica de gundam... Y aun cuando tus hermanos digan eso no les hagas caso, los chicos son adorables!!!!... Por supuesto, Quatre/Trowa son la dulzura personificada... ¿En serio?... Pues te cuento que HeeroxDuo son mi pareja preferida, los amo y adoro y estoy feliz de que te gustaran, y perdon si no puse mucho de QuatrexTrowa en este capitulo, pero ya les llegara su momento después, jejej... ¿Te gusta Sirius/Remus?. No puedo creerlo, es mi pareja favorita!!!!... El precioso Moony y Padfoot son adorables... Y me encantaría escribir de ellos, pero prefiero leerlos, son preciosos y los quiero... No te preocupes una critica depende de tu punto de vista y lo que a ti te guste... Todos empezamos en algún lado. Pero no me dijiste ¿Que escribias?... Si, se lo que es enviciarse con un fic.jejeje. Compartimos eso, no te preocupes. Soy yo la que agradece tu review, y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado... Nos vemos!!!  
  
Aguila Fanel: Yeap... Pero la cola ni se sintió, jejeje, o al menos Heero ni le presto atención. Claro que destruyo un precioso momento, pero creo que hasta ahi, no hizo más... O bueno, hasta ahora no ha hecho mal... jeje... Yun se llevara su buen susto cuando vea a Quatre y a Trowa, quienes aclararn las cosas pronto... La tortura de Treize no tardara en venir, muejeje, pero primero le tocara a Duo, jejej... Sip, esos dos de perros a gatos pasaran a ignorararse para después reencontrarse en una situación por demás complicada.. y todo porque Wufei pretendera ser heroe, jeje... Gracias, y también hasta pronto!!!  
  
Mei-Asakura: Muchas gracias!!!... jeje... Lo dramatico apenas empieza, pero no dejare a un lado todos los momentos dulces, y agradables... Claro que les tocara sufrir un poco, pero solo un poco... Espero que el capitulo te guste. Gracias por tu review!... =D!!!  
  
Yo me despido... =^^=... 


	11. El dolor olvidado

EL CUMPLIR DE UNA PROMESA INOLVIDABLE  
Por Roquel  
  
CAPITULO 11  
  
EL DOLOR OLVIDADO  
  
/Aun cuando el hombre sonreía, Duo temblaba. Supo que sus ojos se mostraban temerosos, y supo que algo malo sucedería. Y sin embargo, camino como si una parte de él quisiera saber el porque tanto miedo infundado.  
  
El hombre sonrio desatando su caballo, y caminando frente al trenzado, quien dirigio una ultima mirada hacia atrás como en busca de una ayuda inexistente. En cuanto Duo estuvo bajo la protección de la sombra de los arboles, se sintió indefenso y solo, como un pequeño abandonado... Se estremecio al creer ver rostros en todas partes. El viento parecía susurrar palabras incomprensibles...  
  
Sujeto más fuerte las riendas del animal, y trago el nudo de su garganta, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía ante la fina brisa que lo golpeaba... Siguió caminando, incosciente de como el hombre empezaba a disminuir la velocidad, de como se colocaba junto a él para después quedar detrás suyo, obstruyendole el regreso....  
  
- Pequeño Duo - susurro Odin, y Duo se detuvo instantaneamente presa del terror puro. En ese momento su alma gritó pero nadie le escucho.../  
  
Su cuerpo se tenso, pensando que eso le evitaria temblar, miro a la nada, deseando que el terror de sus ojos desapareciera, apreto sus puños, sin sentir el dolor de su carne cuando sus uñas se enterraron en ella... Contuvo el aliento, para que no se le notara su respiración apresurada. Se aferro al corcel a su lado, como si de ello dependiera su vida. La sensación de sentirse indefenso regreso con más fuerza y le oprimió el corazón incomodamente...  
  
- Pequeño Duo... - repitió Odin acercandose.  
  
Vino a posarse frente a él con una sonrisa cinica y una mirada llena de burla y regocijo. Su dedo indice se paseó por su barbilla, y sus ojos centellaron con gloria...  
  
- Cre--creo que será mejor que me marche - aseguro Duo con voz ahogada, comenzando a descargar el caballo y extendiendole los paquetes que llevaba.  
  
- ¿Por que? - susurro Low, y de un manotazo tiro a tierra los paquetes de Duo, haciendo que el trenzado retrocediera asustado. - ¿Me tienes miedo pequeño?  
  
- Será mejor que guarde su distancia, señor Low - Duo recupero su aplomo mientras retrocedia de la misma forma como Low avanzaba. No obstante, el terror permanecía, y su piel se erizaba.  
  
- ¿Señor Low? - se mofó Odin dejando que una risa fria resonara en la soledad del bosque, y con aquel tono cinico continuó: - ¿Por que tanta formalidad, pequeño? ¿Acaso no me recuerdas? - volvió a reír al saber la respuesta - Has olvidado el día que nos conocimos, ¿verdad?  
  
- ¿Me conoce? - pregunto la voz temblorosa del trenzado.  
  
- Por supuesto que te conozco. Tuve el placer de conocer a toda tu familia...  
  
- ¿Que? - exclamo la voz asombrada de Duo, mientras seguia retrocediendo pero siendo consciente de como su corazón se aceleraba al escucharlo. - ¿Conoce a mi familia? ¿Quienes son? ¿Donde estan?  
  
- Vaya, vaya - se burlo Low - Veo que el pequeño no ha cambiado. Sigue siendo tan curioso como cuando tenía siete años.  
  
Fue el limite, su corazón latió tan rápido que le dificulto el respirar. La emoción le embargaba al pensar en su familia. El ansia por saber le lleno de vida, y sus ojos centellaron de felicidad al pensar en volver a verlos... Si, queria saber... No obstante, ese pensamiento tuvo que ser detenido cuando vio fijamente los ojos oscuros y siniestros de Low, contuvo la respiracion e inevitablemente tropezo con la rama de uno de los árboles...  
  
- Sería tan fácil... - dijo Low desenfundando una pequeña espada, y recorriendo con su mirada el filo del arma para después regresarla a Duo - ...no hay nadie que te salve. Nadie quien te ayude. Estas solo, como siempre lo has estado. Terminare lo que empece hace once años y enmendare el error que cometí...  
  
Duo estuvo deseoso de preguntar el porque de sus palabras, y sin embargo su piel se erizo evitandole hablar  
  
- Pero sabes... Me divertire un poco antes de hacerlo - una mirada lujuriosa recorrió a Duo de pies a cabeza, y la espada se resbalo por los dedos de Low hasta que cayo al suave pasto que amortiguo el ruido sin que él le prestara la más minima atención, haciendo que Duo temblara - ¿Quien diría que ese pequeño mocoso se convertiria en un chico tan...?  
  
Duo no quiso saber nada más, aun antes de que terminara de hablar, se volteó dispuesto a levantarse y correr. Pero no bien se había puesto en cuatro patas, cuanto algo le jalo tan fuerte que su cabeza se fue hacía atrás junto con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Low había tomado su trenza, y de un solo tiron le coloco de rodillas.  
  
- Jamás me dejes con la palabra en la boca, pequeño - advirtió Odin mientras acercaba su rostro a la mejilla del trenzado, y le acariciaba con su lengua húmeda, y como recordatorio para sus palabras su otra mano se entrelazo en las hebras de cabello a la altura de la nuca y las tironeo sin compasión.  
  
Duo evito gritar, no le daría esa satisfacción al bastardo, y tuvo que morder sus labios para conseguirlo. Y aun asi llevo sus dos manos hasta la parte trasera de su cabeza intentando zafarse. Otro tiron más despiadado le advirtio que dejara los inutiles esfuerzos por escapar.  
  
- ¿Me has comprendido, pequeño? - pregunto el hombre  
  
- Suelteme - ordenó el trenzado conteniendo el grito de dolor, pero enterrando las uñas en las manos que le aprisionaban, arañando sin compasión a falta de otra forma de defenderse.  
  
Otro tiron fue su contestación.  
  
- Contestame, pequeño... ¿Has comprendido...?  
  
El hombre tironeo con más brutalidad y le levanto solamente de los cabellos, dejandole en una posición difícil para defenderse. Y siendo su único sosten las manos que aprisionaban su cabellera, Duo las sujetaba con fuerza intentando reducir el dolor de su cuello. No podía ponerse de pie, ni podía recurrir al sustento de sus rodillas, estaba doblado y el hombre no parecía dispuesto a ceder.  
  
Fue entonces que sintió unos labios recorrer su mejilla, su oreja y su cuello, mientras una mano se deslizaba sutilmente entre los pliegues de su ropa. Un gemido broto de los labios de Low, que fue captado perfectamente por los oidos de Duo, pero el trenzado no estaba dispuesto a ceder tan fácilmente.  
  
- ¡Alejse de mi! ¡Le he dicho que me suelte! - gritó Duo liberando parte de su dolor, y en respuesta unos labios salvajes se apoderaron de su boca...  
  
La mirada de Duo centello en asco e indignación, mientras debatía en silencio con la mirada despiadada de su captor. Apretaba sus labios para impedir cualquier invasión, aun cuando la asquerosa lengua le urgía a abrirlos. Como una fugaz defensa, abrio los labios y capturo el labio inferior de su atacante, apretandolo entre sus dientes hasta que el sabor amargo de la sangre corrió por su boca.  
  
Escucho el gemido ahogado que vino a morir en su boca, y sintió como el agarre de su cabello disminuía, y como el hombre se alejaba de él. Tomado por la sorpresa, y sin tiempo suficiente para apoyarse Duo cayo, pero se rehizo inmediatamente como para recordar la única arma cercana: La espada que yacía tirada a unos cuantos pasos de su persona.  
  
Se dio la vuelta buscando con ojos desesperados su salvación cuando una mano posesiva le atrapo el brazo, lastimando su carne. Levanto su mirada y se encontro frente a frente con el rostro de Low, de cuya boca aun emanaba sangre.  
  
- Te trate bien, pequeño - siseo el hombre fuera de control - Pero ahora...  
  
- ¡Suelteme! - ordeno el trenzado sin dejarlo terminar.  
  
Se debatio entre los brazos del hombre y al no ver otra solución lanzó una golpe al rostro de Low, quien le contestó con otro golpe de puño cerrado, que hizo que el labio de Duo sangrara profuzamente. Los ojos violetas relampaguearon de nuevo por la indignación, y volvio a debatirse entre los brazos de Odin, sin dejar de murmurar maldiciones y replicas.  
  
Low estaba a punto de sujetar su cabellera de nueva cuenta, cuando Duo le golpeo un certero golpe a la pierna de su atacante, ocasionando que este se tambaleara, Low le enterro las uñas en la carne, logrando que la zona luciera roja, y Duo tuvo que reprimir un grito de dolor. En ese momento Duo recordó vagamente el entrenamiento de Wufei cuando jugaban de pequeños: empujo a Low, golpeo el codo del brazo que le sujetaba, lanzo un golpe al hombre, y por ultimo le quito el aire con un golpe certero al estomago, haciendo que Low se desplomara. Y Duo olvidando todo por completo emprendió una carrera loca hacia ningun lugar...  
  
Low tardó varios minutos en recuperarse, y limpió su boca con el dorso de su mano. Se maldijo mentalmente la fuerza del chiquillo. Tuvo que recordarse que ahora no se enfrentaba con pequeños niños... "Eso es lo divertido" se dijo mentalmente, y entonces supo que eso sería más gratificante a como lo había imaginado. El juego del gato y el ratón. La cacería donde no existe algún lugar para esconderse...  
  
- No escaparas - murmuro viendo el lugar por donde el trenzado había desaparecido - No de nuevo. Nadie podría salvarte - Tomo la espada caida y subió a su caballo, ahuyentando al de Duo para que se marchara. Tomo un pequeño atajo mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba... - Pequeño Maxwell, me divertire contigo...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
Todo oscuro, el sol no se mostraba por el espejo follaje. El aire caliente, e irrespirable. El sudor corriendo por su frente, su trenza deshaciendose en su espalda. Sus musculos gritando por un descanso, y sus pulmones clamando un respiro. Pero Duo hacia oídos sordos, queria correr y huir. Ni siquiera escuchaba a la razón. Ni siquiera se detenía a pensar... Solo un motivo le impulsava a moverse en ese momento: Escapar.  
  
Escapar de él mismo y del dolor que se hacía más fuerte conforme los recuerdos parecían presentarse, recuerdos nada claros, pero bastante dolorosos... Escapar ante la posibilidad de recordar. El mismo deseo que le había dominado por saber la verdad, se había convertido en el tortuoso deseo de ignorarla...  
  
Arboles y más arboles, el ambiente más frio, y más oscuro. Entre más corría, todo su alrededor se volvía de un aspecto más denso, en lugar de aclararse como debería suceder. Aun en contra de su sentido de alerta, las piernas de Duo pidieron un descanso, y el chico tuvo que detenerse, a respirar el aire caliente a su alrededor...  
  
Pero lamento haberlo hecho, en ese momento y sin la adrenalina de la carrera, su mente le atormento con infinidad de voces e imagenes, mientras todos sus musculos le reclamaban, sus pulmones punzaban, y sus costillas dolían...  
  
Su ser era la desesperación misma... Se sintió agonizar ante las emociones contenidas.  
  
Sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos, y las yemas de sus dedos sintieron la sangre punzar en sus sienes... Su cabeza temblo.  
  
- Duo - susurro una voz, y al levantar la mirada se encontro con una imagen olvidada...  
  
// Dos pequeños corrian, pero sin alegría, sin sonrisas, sin sus risas... Dolor y confusión reinaba en aquellos rostros. Mientras se alejaban del fuego y la batalla, escuchaban el relinchar de los caballos, el susurro de las flechas al atravezar el aire. Sus cuerpos resentía la frialdad del viento.//  
  
El mismo podía sentir la desesperación de sus corazones. La agonía de sus almas... Era demasiado...  
  
- Basta. Basta - imploro a la nada - Por favor que se detenga - apretó su cabeza deseando que con ello todo se fuera. Deseando que el dolor desapareciera.  
  
Más su petición fue en vano...  
  
//- Por aqui - dijo uno de ellos, y llegaron junto a un rio que les obstruía el camino. El sonido de cascos se acercaba, de forma lenta y pausada. Uno de los niños temblaba. Él lo conocía... Unos matorrales se movieron...//  
  
Y justamente como sucedio en aquel vago recuerdo, en la realidad, frente a él, los arbustos se abrian revelando la figura de un caballo con su jinete.  
  
- ¿Me has recordado, pequeño? - siseo Low con voz iracunda - Quiero que me recuerdes para acabar con tu miserable existencia. Quiero la dicha de ver en tus ojos el mismo terror que vi cuando tenías siete años... Quiero que supliques tal como lo hizo tu padre. Quiero que pidas clemencia...  
  
- ¡Nunca! - gritó Duo antes de emprender su carrera de nuevo, hacia cualquier lugar, hacia ninguna parte. Solamente deseoso de huir de si mismo y de aquellas imagenes que le perseguian y le atormentaban.  
  
Aun corriendo una luz destello frente a él y otro recuerdo se hizo presente, y otro y otro... Pero todos ellos seguian siendo ignorados, siendo evitados...  
  
Se detuvo cuando escuchó cascos de un caballo correr a su misma velocidad, freno de golpe al ver al mismo hombre frente a él. Y sin detenerse a escuchar, cambio la dirección de nuevo, sin oír las peticiones de su cuerpo y mente, sin importarle las lagrimas que escapaban sin razón alguna, sin entender el porque de su dolor...  
  
- No más. No más... - pedía con los dientes apretados, mientras su vista se nublaba.  
  
Más los recuerdos seguian y su dolor aumentaba. Su cuerpo gritaba por el descanso, su mente reclamaba ser escuchada, y su alma se refugiaba en lo más profundo de su persona, deseando seguir siendo ignorante al dolor que padecía su cuerpo y su mente.  
  
Y Low seguia torturandole con su presencia, apareciendo frente a él en los momentos más inoportunos, obligandole a cambiar la dirección, y preguntandole en cada ocasión que había tiempo "¿Me has recordado, pequeño?"... Y él se aferraba a la necesidad de no pensar para no recordar.  
  
El miserable jugaba con su persona, convirtiendo la situación en el infierno mismo. Le seguia pero no le tocaba, no se acercaba, solo le mantenía corriendo en circulos, como una pequeña criatura indefensa e incapaz de salvarse, hablando de sus padres y de muerte. Y de esa forma las imagenes le atacaban con más fuerza y sin descanso... Algunas se repetían. Algunas las conocía... Pero todas eran dolorosas. En todas ellas había sangre, fuego y cuerpos inmoviles...  
  
Se detuvo incapaz de moverse un milimetro más, apoyandose en un árbol para no caer sin aliento. Y el único pensamiento que se permitió escuchar fue el de desaparecer.  
  
Subió a un árbol, e intento controlar su respiracion, sobando sus musculos para deshacer el cansancio. Limpió su sudor, y fue más consciente del aire helado que le tocaba... Contuvo el aliento al escuchar los cascos acercarse.  
  
- Pequeño. ¿No creeras que puedes escapar, verdad? - pregunto Odin sobre el caballo deteniendose justamente al pie del árbol al cual había subido.  
  
Duo evito moverse no queria ser encontrado. Guardó silencio y respiro más lento.  
  
- Pequeño, sal antes de que te encuentre o te aseguro que lo lamentaras - pidió con voz asquerosamente dulce y al no obtener contestación prosiguió: - Te lo advertí, pequeño - levantó la mirada y se encontro directamente con las orbes violetas, que se abrieron en sorpresa y un asomo de terror resplandeció en ellas - Baja ahora mismo o yo te bajare  
  
- Pierdete!! - escupió Duo  
  
- Me estoy hartando pequeño - aseguro Low bajando del caballo pero sin dejar de verlo, con una asquerosa mueca en forma de burla agregó: - Tus padres no se sentirían orgullosos al ver a su hijo...  
  
- ¡Cierra la boca! ¡No me interesa!... ¡No sabes nada! ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Calla! - y sin poder evitarlo la voz se le quebro, mentía y era seguro que Low lo sabía. Queria saberlo, saber de su familia, y deseaba no oirlo, porque temía que algo terrible era ocultado... Todo era confuso...  
  
Duo se movió y comenzo a caminar de rama en rama, alejandose, y haciendo oídos sordos a las blasfemias que Low profería, saltó agilmente a la rama siguiente, y se detuvo un momento cuando notó la presencia de alguien más. Volteó y toda su sangre se congelo al ver con ojos aterrados a Low detrás de él.  
  
- Te lo dije - dijo Low con voz amenzante. - Estoy cansado de jugar.  
  
Intento alejarse pero en menos de lo esperado, Low le sujeto la muñeca. En el inutil forcejo por soltarse la rama cedió ante el peso de los cuerpos y se rompio haciendo que ambos cayeran aparatosamente en el suelo. Duo no pensó en el dolor de su pierna, ni el de su mano, que habían sostenido el peso de su cuerpo, se levanto dispuesto a correr, pero entonces una mano sujeto su tobillo oprimiendolo dolorosamente y al volverse vio el rostro sonriente de Low.  
  
- Te tengo! - grito el hombre - ¡Basta de juegos, mocoso! ¡Terminare de una vez por todas!  
  
Duo intento zafarse y al ver como el otro acercaba la otra mano para sujetarlo, hizo lo único que creyo adecuado para una situación asi: Le golpeo el rostro con su otro pie, e intento ponerse de pie.  
  
Pero la mano seguian sin soltarle, aun cuando su nariz sangraba profuzamente. La sonrisa se había convertido en una mueca aterradora, y sus ojos despedían el brillo de furia asesina. El mismo rostro de Low estaba contorsionado por el dolor, y sin embargo su mano seguia sin soltarle...  
  
- No de nuevo! - grito Low, enderezandose y arrojando a Duo al suelo. - Ya basta de niñerias, estoy cansado de todo esto!!  
  
Sin que pudiera evitarlo, Duo se vio inmovilizado en el suelo. Toda su energía se había desperdiciado al correr sin descanso, pero no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. Low tuvo que sentarse sobre el estomago del trenzado para mantenerlo quieto, mientras debatía con las manos furiosas del chico inmovil evitando que le golpearan.  
  
- ¡Alejese de mi! - ordenaba Duo entre forcejeo y forcejeo, pero Odin no soltaba sus manos.  
  
Las piernas de Duo se movían de un lado a otro para derribar al cuerpo sobre el. Y eso le hacía perder el aliento, y sin embargo no se detenía... Una parte de Duo sabía que sus esfuerzos eran inutiles, que solo se cansaba sin obtener ventaja alguna de la situación, mientras que otra parte, deseaba poder acabar con la existencia del hombre frente a él... Destrozarlo, matarlo. No sabía, pero su mismo cuerpo le gritaba que ese bastardo era el culpable de arrebatarle una parte importante de su vida. Sentía como si ese hombre fuera el caustante de todo su dolor...  
  
Low solamente reía  
  
- ¡¡Maldito miserable!! ¡¡Bastardo!! ¡¡Asqueroso embustero!! ¡¡Sueltame!! - gritaba Duo ante la risa de Low, pero sin verlo, sin querer mirarlo a la cara...  
  
- ¿Eso quieres pequeño? - preguntaba Low con voz melosa - Porque lamento informarte que no es posible. Y tendras que hacer todo lo que yo te diga, ¿entendido?  
  
- ¡¡Jamás!! ¡¡Primero muerto!!  
  
- Esperaba que al menos recordaras un poco de buenos modales - siseo Low - ¿Recuerdas que le sucede a un niño que desobedece?  
  
//- Es castigado// dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza, pero más que una respuesta, ese pensamiento era un simple recuerdo... Uno que no deseaba ser escuchado.  
  
- Pero ya que insistes. Lo haremos a tu modo. - sonrió - Moriras como tu padre...  
  
- ¡¡No hables de mi padre!! ¡¡No lo conoces!! - interrumpio Duo histerico. - ¡¡No sabes nada de él!! ¡¡No sabes nada de mi!! ¡¡Alejate!!  
  
- ¿Eso crees? - pregunto Low inclinandose lentamente pues la fuerza del trenzado parecía llegar a sus limites. - Creo que aqui eres tu el que no recuerda, ¿cierto? - aclaro Low cinicamente, sacando de entre su ropa un cuchillo para intimidar al trenzado  
  
Pero Duo no se rendía, peleaba sin descanso. Manoteando de un lado a otro la dichosa arma, ocasionando que sus brazos y manos recibieran heridas y rasguños, y que la sangre comenzara a salpicar su rostro. Sus dedos sangraban, y no podrían resistir esa situación por mucho tiempo. Una ira renovaba inundaba sus venas ante aquellas palabras, y le hacía seguir, sin importarle sus heridas fisicas... Solo queria hacer que se callara.  
  
- Conocí a tu padre - aseguro Low friamente  
  
- ¡¡CALLA!! - grito Duo fuera de si. Una de sus manos se desprendió de la pelea y sujeto fieramente el cuello de Low. - ¡CALLA! - repitio apretando la mano para intentar estrangularlo. En esos momentos no sabía lo que hacía... Su mismo terror se había apoderado de su cuerpo, y la adrenalina dominaba su ser.  
  
Y entonces sucedió.  
  
Ambas miradas se enfrentaron, y Duo se encontro frente a frente con la misma mirada fría y cinica que conociera cuando tenía solamente siete años...  
  
La misma que le hizo temblar, y la misma que alguna vez anunció su muerte. Aquella que dominaba en sus pesadillas, y a la que tanto temía. Sintió una punzada en las profunidades de su cerebro, creyendo que con ello moriría. Tan fuerte, y dolorosa, que provoco que sus fuerzas se congelaran, mientras un mar de recuerdos le avasallaba sin compasión en tan solo unos segundos...  
  
Y el recuerdo amargo de aquella noche, cuando su misma alma bloqueo todo dolor angustiante, resurgio de las profundidades de su ser, ahogandolo en su tristeza... Lo veía:  
  
Podía ver a su madre y padre riendo. Podía ver a su hermano Solo bromeando con sus primos. Podía ver a su tia Helen sonriendo para él... Y entonces:  
  
//Las risas se esfumaron, los gritos de felicidad se convirtieron en gritos de terror y angustia.//  
  
//Hombres a caballo destruían y arrasaban con todo. Una lluvia de flechas cayo golpeando y asesinando...//  
  
//El fuego se extendió, quemando e incendiando...//  
  
//Un pequeño contemplaba la escena, aturdido a lo que sucedía//  
  
//Vio a su madre desaparecer, mientras su padre iba en su busca//  
  
//Vio a su tia desfallecer, sin poder escuchar sus ultimas palabras//  
  
//Contemplo a sus seres queridos caer bajo la espada de sus atacantes//  
  
//La tierra se tiñió de rojo al absorber la sangre derramada. Su sangre. Su familia... Escuchaba sin escuchar los gritos desconsolados de todos aquellos que le rodeaban //  
  
//Veía aterrorizado los rostros sangrantes y deformados de los que alguna vez conocido//  
  
//De pronto todo parecía quedarse en silencio... Y ese ruido silencioso era agobiante...//  
  
//Recordó al pequeño que murió en sus brazos. Recordó sus palabras... Recordó a Solo.//  
  
Y el dolor olvidado... regresó...  
  
Recordó la pena de su alma, y el desconsuelo de su corazón. Recordo la angustia al ver morir a todos sus seres queridos. Recordo la agonía de saber solo. Recordo su dolor, tan grande como no existía comparación... Todos las emociones ocultas de él mismo, renacieron como si jamás se hubieran marchado... Como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido. Como si el niño de tan solo siete años, abatido y desconsolado volviera...  
  
Su mundo se derrumbo. Y la triste verdad reaparecía ante él, como una tortuosa pesadilla. Su familia: Asesinada. Y él: Solo y abandonado... Nadie más quedaba... Nadie más volvería...  
  
Y él, en silencio, imploraba no saber más. Deseaba dejar de escuchar voces, dejar de ver imagenes, dejar de sentir dolor y agonia... Queria morir, olvidar y dejar de sentir... En esos momentos su mente solo era el caos, su corazón destrozado lloraba y desesperado llamaba a su alma...  
  
Pero ella no contestaba...  
  
- ¿Lo has recordado? - pregunto Low con voz satisfecha, al ver el destello en aquellos ojos violetas. Supo que él pequeño había regresado...  
  
Duo se quedo inmóvil, incapaz ya de comprender ni con anhelos de razonar, deseoso de perderse en el mar de agonía que el mismo había dejado atrás. Sus ojos permanecieron abiertos mientras las lagrimas salían lentas y silenciosas, pero sin que sollozo alguno escapara de su boca. Su caracteristico destello se opacó, mostrando dos orbes violetas repletas de la nada. Fue en ese momento cuando su alma se alejo y el deseo de vida le abandono. Las manos se deslizaron sin voluntad hasta que Low las tuvo bien sujetas...  
  
Y entonces él se supo victorioso.  
  
El pequeño ya no opodría resistencia... El fin se acercaba...  
  
Y regocijado con su propia victoria, Low fue ignorante del ruido extraño que se acercaba.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- ¿A donde ha ido Treize? - pregunto Relena cuando se disponía a marcharse con su esposo - Prometió que me acompañaría - nadie supo contestarle, no habían visto a Treize después de su discusión acerca del heredero Maxwell - ¿Mikou, vendras?  
  
- ¿Heero ira? - pregunto a su vez  
  
- Ni siquiera lo he visto...  
  
- No creo que lo veas - interrumpio Milliardo - conociendolo ya debió haberse marchado  
  
- ¡Debes estar bromeando, Milliardo! - replico Relena enfadada  
  
- Posiblemente este con Quatre - intervino Dorothy  
  
- ¿Y a donde ha ido Quatre? - pregunto Mikou ansiosa  
  
- Al pueblo - contesto Hilde sin ganas, alejandose  
  
- Ven, Mikou - le dijo Relena mientras le arrastraba a la salida. - Tendremos que buscarlo.  
  
- ¿Y Treize? - pregunto Noin cuando las mujeres se hubieran marchado  
  
- ¿Por que tanta preocupación por ese...? - detuvo su pregunta cuando notó que no podría controlar su furia.  
  
- Zech - llamó Rashid apareciendo de repente - Shun ha despertado. El medico dice que esta estable, y se repondra. Pide hablar con usted.  
  
- Ahora voy.  
  
- Estaremos en el salón, Milliardo. Los ultimos detalles de la boda estan listos... Pasado mañana, podran casarse. - dijo Sally orgullosamente  
  
Noin le sonrió a su prometido y se alejo felizmente. Mientras que Milliardo era guiado por Rashid a la habitación donde Shun había sido instalado. En cuanto entró lo vio dispuesto a levantarse, y con sus ropas listas para marcharse.  
  
- Hey, hey. Tranquilo, amigo - le dijo felizmente - Se que te sientes mucho mejor, pero debes descansar...  
  
- No hay tiempo, Zech - replico Shun apurado, y con un ligero cosquilleo en su costado, producto de su herida y el esfuerzo por hablar. - Odin esta aqui...  
  
- No, tranquilo... Estas en las tierras Winner. Has tenido fiebre, y temo decir que los efectos aun se mantienen, vamos, recuestate. Sally se enfadara si sabe que te has levantado...  
  
- No hay tiempo - dijo Shun intentando levantarse - Sé lo que te digo, Low esta aqui.  
  
- No. Él...  
  
- Sé lo que te digo, Zech. Lo escuche, en la taberna del pueblo Edwards. Low se dirigía hacía aca cuando me ataco por sorpresa.  
  
- ¿A que vendría al pueblo de Winner? - Shun llevo una mano a su cabeza ante la pregunta de Zech, como en un intento de recordar algo - Sabe perfectamente que le buscan, y aqui no hay nada...  
  
- El heredero Maxwell - murmuro el hombre convaleciente intentando unir los pedazos de su memoria confusa. - Si... El venía... Espera...  
  
Zech lo miro esceptico ¿Estaría bajo la influencia de la fiebre de nuevo?... Mientras tanto, Shun forzaba a su memoria a recordar, las palabras exactas del hombre de capucha...  
  
- Dijo... - agito su cabeza para quitar las lagunas mentales, producidas por la fiebre - Low se disculpaba por un error suyo. Perdió el tiempo, y por ello Heero sobrevivió. Pero no fue el único...  
  
- ¿No fue el único? - repitió Zech lentamente, al ver como su amigo se agitaba intentando recordar  
  
- Low también esta sorprendido - afirmo Shun ante la mirada atonita de Milliardo - Él no lo sabía. Pero el hombre que le acompañaba sabía perfectamente donde estaba el heredero Maxwell e incluso le conocía...  
  
Zech se quedo pensativo unos minutos ante la declaración del hombre. Tenía una ligera idea con todas las palabras cortas y aisladas que le había oído... Pero aun asi...  
  
- ¿Por que, si estaba vivo, jamás regreso, ni hizo el intento de hacerlo? - pregunto Zech en desconfianza, liberando la duda que le carcomía.  
  
- No lo sabía... No lo recordaba... Si! - exclamo de pronto Shun - Todo tiene sentido ahora. Todos lo creyeron muerto, pero su cuerpo jamás apareció. Y nadie sería capaz de reconocerlo, pues se encontraba en tierras lejanas. No era posible que alguien lograra identificarlo, ya que él pequeño no sabía ni quien era, y los habitantes de aqui no sabían nada acerca de la muerte de esas familias...  
  
- Pero. ¿Como sabes que es el heredero Maxwell? - inquirio Zech suavemente  
  
- mmm... - Shun dudo un momento, dejando que su mano atrapara su barbilla dandole un gesto pensativo - El hombre que le acompañaba lo aseguraba. Decía conocer a la familia Maxwell, y que el pequeño había heredado la gracía de sus padres... Algo asi, hablo de la señora Maxwell... No recuerdo...  
  
- ¿Por que querrian deshacerse del Maxwell, si no puede recordar nada?  
  
- No estoy seguro. Pero llego a creer que no quieren problemas. Las tierras volverian a dividirse y eso les traería dificultades... Supongo que es por la riqueza que ambas representan al ser trabajadas unicamente como un extenso territorio. Asi que no conviene que un Maxwell aparezca.  
  
- ¿Y quien era el hombre que acompañaba a Odin?  
  
- No le vi el rostro y Low jamás le llamo por su nombre, pero le hablaba con gran familiaridad. No tengo duda alguna de que ese hombre era su jefe... - calló un momento recuperando la escena perdida - Es cierto! - exclamo - Dijo que vivía con una familia del pueblo, y que conocía a Quatre!!. Estuvo en tu fiesta de compromiso... ¡Debiste verlo!  
  
Zech palidecio ante tal afirmación... ¿El pequeño Maxwell? ¿Ahi?. Pero eso no le ayudaba a descubrirlo, hubo en su fiesta rostros conocidos y desconocidos. Le sería imposible recordar cada uno de ellos. Además, él no conocía a la familia Maxwell como para poder asegurar quien era y quien no...  
  
- Lamento decirte que no.  
  
- El joven Yuy también le ha tratado - dijo Shun casi sin convicción, no muy seguro de sus recuerdos  
  
- ¿Heero?  
  
- Si... Pero ninguno de los dos se reconoció.  
  
- Sally piensa que es porque ambos eran muy pequeños como para recordar ese tipo de rasgos. - le dijo Zech en un murmullo - ¿Recuerdas algo más? - preguntó ante el silencio de Shun  
  
- No puedo estar seguro... Es algo que todavía no logro comprender. Es posible que no... - ante la mirada exasperada de Zech, intento explicar su confusión - Low le reprocho a su acompañante no haberle dado más tiempo, menciono algo sobre un tal Kurt, y si no estoy equivocado sirve a la familia Yuy. Pero le dio a entender que Kurt también le conoce, claro que no debe saberlo. Y también conoce a Heero, de hecho fue él quien...  
  
- Por él no podemos preocuparnos ahora - le interrumpió Zech - Si atrapamos a Low, será fácil dar con él.  
  
- Por eso debemos movilizarnos - exclamo el hombre recordando la estancia de Low ahi - Low pidió algunos días para poder realizar su trabajo, y creo que aun hay tiempo...  
  
- Y sin embargo, no tenemos idea alguna de quien es el heredero. No sabemos donde puede estar Low, y tampoco sabemos si el heredero sigue aqui.  
  
- Puedo asegurarte que todavía esta aqui, por lo tanto, Low también, debe estar buscando el momento perfecto para atacarlo, y por ello no esperara una emboscada. Podremos atraparlo. Envia a los hombres a buscarlo... Se que es difícil creerlo - dijo un tanto serio al ver la expresión pensativa de Zech - Un Maxwell vivo, pero puedo jurar que no miento...  
  
- Sé que no lo haces. Es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento...  
  
Zech miro la ventana con una vaga sensación de incomodidad, pensando detenidamente en las posibilidades de exito...  
  
- Ni siquiera intentes ponerte de pie - exclamo Zech sin ver al hombre de la cama. Pero adivinando las intenciones de este ultimo. - Sally ha prohibido terminantemente que levantes.  
  
- ¿No esperaras que me quede en cama, cuando Low tiene una cuenta pendiente conmigo, verdad?  
  
- No lo espero, pero es lo que debes hacer.  
  
- No voy a quedarme aqui.  
  
- Ni siquiera puedes levantarte. Descansa y ahora debo marcharme - dijo Zech en tono que no admitia replica.  
  
Dejando a Shun al cuidado de la doncella, que le llevaba el desayuno...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
- ¿Donde esta Low? - pregunto una voz ronca  
  
- Terminando un trabajo - le respondieron a su vez, y Treize Khushrenada apareció sobre su fino corcel.  
  
- ¿Lo esperaremos? - volvió a interrogar el hombre  
  
- No, iremos a buscarlo. En estos momentos ya debio haber terminado - respondio friamente  
  
- ¿Cual es el plan? - le pregunto Dekim  
  
- Sería riesgoso atacar el castillo... Pero con Colmillo Blanco cerca, Sally tendra que tomar una decisión. Y dependiendo de su primer movimiento, nosotros atacaremos.  
  
- Estas olvidando al grupo de especiales, y también a tus protegidos. No creo que a ni Milliardo, ni a Heero les haga gracia dicha situación.  
  
- Ellos no tienen porque enterarse. - respondio Treize tranquilamente - Y sobre el grupo especial, puedo asegurar que después de la muerte del espía, buscaran a Low en las tierras Maxwell. ¿Como podrían saber que esta aqui?... De ellos no tienes que preocuparte...  
  
Dekim torció la boca no muy seguro de dicha afirmación. Algo no andaba bien ahi...  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
/- ¿Lo conoces? - pregunto Catherin confundida  
  
Heero clavo sus ojos en aquellas pupilas femeninas, sintiendose terriblemente perdido... Sin saber a quien escuchar, o a quien creerle. No podía... Dejando que su corazón le reclamara en silencio su esceptisismo. Dejando que un nudo sofocante le presionara el pecho mientras él trataba de comprender...  
  
La chica le extendió la cadena, pero Heero parecía incapaz de moverse o decir siquiera algo razonable. Veía la cadena plateada como algo que se ha anhelado poseer por demasiado tiempo, pero también como algo a lo que se le teme en extremo. Creyó que su alma le abandonaría en ese preciso instante, creyó morir pero no supo si de alegría o agonía... Dejo que su corazón vibrara. Y todos sus pensamientos se atascaron en el nudo de su pecho./  
  
Catherin podía ver claramente la turbación en los ojos cobalto, la pelea que se llevaba acabo bajo esa piel. Cuando ella intento acercarse de nuevo, Heero retrocedio asustado como si una serpiente le hubiese atacado... Es que simplemente no era posible...  
  
- Heero. ¿Que sucede? - pregunto Quatre asustado ante tal reacción.  
  
Heero no desvio la atención de la mirada de Catherin, y la sangre volvió a correr por sus venas con una rápidez mareadora. Su mismo corazón inició la carrera loca dentro de su pecho, zumbando en sus oídos, e impidiendo que algun ruido externo fuera escuchado, dejandole en la soledad de su pasado.  
  
Su cuerpo se estremecio, y las ideas volaron y regresaron sin orden... Recuerdos, momentos. Todo apareció ante él dejando que la incredulidad se esfumara y la alegría se confundiera con la agonía misma de su ser. Los recuerdos del pasado volvieron, como jamás lo habían hecho. Momentos felices y amargos pasaron através de sus ojos y las emociones se confundieron dejandole una sensación de ahogo, pero de un vacío al mismo tiempo... Era tan confuso... Tan inexplicable.  
  
- ¿Heero? - la voz del rubio resono lejana, con preocupación en sus palabras. El mismo empezaba a entender algo... Las cosas para Quatre parecían empezar a tomar sentido...  
  
- ¿Como...? - fue lo único que pudo articular. Demasiada emoción para un solo momento... Demasiada confusión para tal situación.  
  
- ¿Quatre, que sucede? - pregunto Trowa confundido  
  
- No estoy seguro. Pero... - se interrumpio. Viendo a Heero fijamente, preguntó a Catherin con voz sumamente tremula - ¿Cuanto tiempo lleva Duo viviendo con ustedes?  
  
- ¿Que? - intervino Wufei, para quien la situación no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.  
  
- No estoy segura, Quatre - dijo suavemente Catherin - Fue hace...  
  
- Cerca de once años. El mismo tiempo desde que su familia fue asesinada - completó Quatre asombrado de lo absurdo que sonaba dicha afirmación - Lo recuerdo. Lo conocí cuando el era muy pequeño...  
  
- Quatre! - le llamo la chica con una sonrisa bastante forzada - No pensaras que... Es imposible.  
  
- No, tiene sentido...  
  
- Catherin tiene razón, Quatre - musito Trowa esceptico - No es posible.  
  
- ¿Por que? Es demasiada coincidencia - insistio el joven rubio - El nombre, la forma como llegó...  
  
- No, Quatre. Estas mezclando todo - repitió Trowa tranquilamente - Duo ni siquiera es su nombre. Cuando él llegó no recordaba nada de su pasado, y lo primero que dijo en cuanto habló, fue Duo. Fue un nombre, que pudo haber escuchado en cualquier parte, no necesariamente es su nombre...  
  
Pero calló al ver el reproche en los ojos aqua. Un ligero estremecimiento siguió a aquel contacto visual, y curiosamente, sintió la necesidad de proteger aquel brillo de esperanza... De sus labios, ninguna palabra salió en contra. Y él único pensamiento coherente que surgió fue el de querer perderse en aquella mirada dulce, sin interrupcion alguna.  
  
- Su familia jamás se preocupo por él - intervino Wufei - Y él es feliz viviendo aqui, ¿Por que tendriamos que molestarnos en pensar siquiera en dicha posibilidad?.  
  
- Nadie sabía que estaba aqui, y nadie se preocupo por buscarlo, pues toda su familia murio aquella noche.  
  
- Creo que Trowa tiene razón, Quatre - dijo Catherin - Duo no es Duo. Aqui esta la prueba - alzo ligeramente el collar y el camafeo se ondeo con suavidad - Si su nombre fuera Duo, ¿Por que el collar posee otras iniciales?.  
  
Quatre no respondió, mordio su labio en busca de alguna respuesta, y dudando seriamente acerca de su absurda teoría... Tal vez no existía persona alguna que fuera capaz de contestar aquella pregunta. ¿O si?. Volteo a ver a Heero, quien parecía perdido en sus propias cavilaciones, ajeno a toda la discusión.  
  
No obstante, la mente de Heero trabajaba rápidamente, conectando ideas, revisando posibilidades, escuchando respuestas, y entendiendo lo que había sucedido. Las piezas finales del rompecabezas perdido, aparecian frente a él, cuando tanto tiempo estuvieron ocultas, cuando él mismo había perdido la esperanza, cuando finalmente había aceptado olvidarlo... Creyo enloquecer ante tal situación...  
  
Lo sucedido aquella noche volvía a sus recuerdos, y las nuevas piezas de información encajaban perfectamente... A lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Catherin refutar, la voz de Quatre defender... Y la pregunta hecha con más impaciencia, rezono muy lejana para él.  
  
- ¿Que significan dichas iniciales, si es que no pertenecen al verdaderon nombre de Duo? - preguntó ella con convicción  
  
La historia que hace poco había escuchado se anexaba a la historia que él mismo conocía. Las pruebas eran claras y precisas... Todo tenía sentido ahora  
  
- Heero Yuy - dijo él con voz muerta, sin emoción... Sin nada  
  
- ¿Que?  
  
Y Heero tardo varios segundos en responder, viendo fijamente la cadena. Tratando de articular las palabras que se habían atorado en su garganta seca, y cuyo significado era de suma importancia. Y cuando volvió hacerlo, su voz se escuchó como una mezcla de una infinidad de emociones...  
  
- Heero Yuy - repitió. Y sus palabras tomaron un sonido esperanzado cuando añadió: - ...Es él  
  
No quedo duda alguna que aquellas dos simples palabras eran más una aceptación para su misma persona que una declaración para los demás. No existe palabra alguna para poder describir la dezasón de Heero, ni su turbación... Mucho menos la emoción que en esos momentos le inundaba. Su corazón mismo saltaba de alegría, y su alma le acompañaba en tal algarabía, no obstante algo no estaba bien... Su boca estaba seca, y sus nervios estaban tensos, ante tal situación. Su pecho dolía por todas las sensaciones que le recorrían...  
  
Catherin extendió la mano y por fin, Heero levanto lentamente la suya, dejando que Catherin colocara suavemente el camafeo y que la cadena plateada se deslizara entre sus dedos, sintiendo el frío metal contra su piel.  
  
- No tiene sentido - exploto Wufei ante la escena  
  
- Lo tiene. Si conoces la historia sabras que tiene sentido y mucho - explico Quatre brevemente, y la idea de una verdad se develo ante sus ojos, asombrandose de no haberlo notado antes - El collar que posee Heero tampoco muestra sus iniciales - miro de reojo dicho objeto - Maxwell... Duo Maxwell - completó - ¿Es asi? - le preguntó al dueño.  
  
Y Heero le miro sin responder, y sin moverse, pero con una mirada que dijo más que cualquier palabra. Catherin arrugo el entrecejo, pero la duda era claramente expresada en su rostro.  
  
- Creo que tendremos que esperar a Duo para desentrañar este misterio. Lo mejor será que todos nos sentemos ahora, y Quatre nos explicara más claramente.  
  
Todos le obedecieron, aun Heero, que no apartaba la mirada de la cadena pero sin atreverse a decir algo, escuchando vagamente el relato de Quatre, mismo que él ya conocía, y que por supuesto él al fin había aceptado. Se permitió recordar los momentos con el trenzado... Y recordó el momento amargo cuando discutieron...  
  
- Eso ya me quedo claro - dijo Catherin pensativa - Pero creo que quien debe escuchar esto es Duo. Debería ser él quien reviviera lo sucedido. Si és quien dicen que es, entonces solo necesita recordar.  
  
- No creo que sea tan fácil - intervino Trowa - Sería peligroso que de la noche a la mañana le hicieramos recordar lo que ha olvidado durante todo este tiempo. Creo que es preferible hacerlo lentamente.  
  
- Sigo sin creerlo - exclamo Wufei enfadado - No es posible  
  
- Solo porque no quieres que Duo se vaya - le recrimino Catherin y Wufei no objeto nada - Pero Duo debe saber. Solo necesitara un poco de tiempo para asimilar toda la información, y por supuesto no debemos presionarlo para que recuerde...  
  
- ¿Cuando volvera Duo? - pregunto Quatre  
  
Catherin le sonrió y después volteó a ver a Wufei en busca de una respuesta.  
  
- Les dije que tardaría en regresar - explico Wufei irritado, para quien la situación era sumamente incomoda - Fue al bosque del este a entregar un pedido.  
  
- ¿Y a quien? - preguntó Catherin confundida - No creo que haya alguien capaz de habitar en esos lugares. Ese bosque es horrible.  
  
- Pues aunque no lo creas, Catherin, tu estimado señor Low fue el comprador y pidió explicitamente que...  
  
Se detuvo cuando escuchó el violento correr de una silla, y vio la expresión indescifrable en el rostro de Heero. Enarcó una ceja en señal de confusión, y Catherin, Quatre y Trowa giraron su rostro para entender el porque de la reacción de Heero.  
  
- ¿Low? - cuestionó con un tono de voz mortal, frío y resentido, mientras sus ojos brillaban fieramente y su puño apretaba fuertemente el camafeo...  
  
El solo escuchar nombre le traía amargos recuerdos. Se hayaba presa de la conmoción por la noticia. Con sentimientos mezclados, nacientes, profundos, dolorosos... No sabía si lo que ahora estaba viviendo era un sueño, una pesadilla o solo el producto de su imaginación. ¿Como era posible? ¿Low?  
  
- ¿Odin Low? - susurro de nuevo  
  
Trowa intercambió una mirada con Wufei, quien asintió como respuesta, ambos con un curioso presentimiento. El blanco rostro de Quatre adquirio una palidez fantasmal al escuchar la pregunta, y al ver la confirmación. ¡Ese nombre! ¡No era posible!  
  
- ¿Lo conoces? - pregunto Catherin sorprendida pero sin tener idea alguna del porque las reacciones.  
  
- Heero, ¿No creeras...? - intervino Quatre mirandolo con temor - Él no puede... Él no...  
  
- ¿Que sucede, Quatre? Estas palido ¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó Catherin asustada  
  
- ¿Como sabes de él? ¿Como lo conoces? - pregunto Quatre en tono apremiante, poniendose de pie y apoyando sus manos en la mesa para detener el temblor de sus piernas.  
  
- ¿A Low? - pregunto alzando una ceja - Llego hace poco. Me ayudo con los paquetes de la sastrería, y le invite a cenar. Hablamos de la familia, y quedo encantado con Duo sin conocerlo. Quería verlo, creo que por eso...  
  
- No - exclamo Quatre - Él...  
  
- Él sabe - fue el roto murmullo que escapo de los labios de Heero antes de dar media vuelta y correr para buscar su caballo.  
  
Todo el ser de Heero estaba tenso, lleno de emociones y sensaciones indescriptibles, su respirar era pesado, su mente confundida pedía un descanso para ordenar las ideas, su corazón gritaba para hacerse escuchar, y su alma permanecía oculta deseando no conocer el deselance de aquella situación.  
  
"No llegaremos a tiempo... Nos quedaremos solos de nuevo, ¿verdad?" preguntaba su alma en silencio haciendo oidos sordos a la esperanza que su mismo corazón abrigaba. Y es que su alma ya no queria sufrir. La solida barrera de hielo que él mismo había creado, y que había mantenido a su alma a salvo de nuevos dolores, se esfumaba tan rápidamente que le era imposible volver armarla. Todo a partir del instante en el que vio la sonrisa tan llamativa del trenzado, y desde el mismo momento en que escuchó la risa cantarina y dulce...  
  
Y ahora... Ahora sabía quien era él. Ahora entendía el porque muchas de las situaciones compartidas con el trenzado se le hacían sumamente familiares...  
  
Que vueltas daba la vida. Que ironía del destino. Que cruel broma, y que dolor tan indescriptible. ¿Quien podría explicarlas?: Perdía a la persona más querida para él, la encontraba sin saberlo, y aun asi él se encariñaba, tan solo con conocer aquella forma de ser: Tan alegre, divertida, sincera y calida...  
  
No podía perderlo.  
  
- Heero! - ni la voz de Quatre que corría detrás de él lo detuvo - No puedes ir tu solo. Es peligroso  
  
Las palabras sensatas de Quatre se negaron a entrar en los oídos de Heero, quien llego hasta su caballo y lo desató rápidamente.  
  
- Debes avisar a Milliardo, él sabra que hacer... Heero!! - pero el jinete ya se alejaba rápidamente.  
  
- Quatre! - Catherin, Trowa y Wufei aparecieron en la puerta, habian contemplado la escena sin entender.  
  
- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto Wufei notablemente confundido  
  
- Duo esta en peligro. - contesto Quatre con premura - Ese hombre, Low, fue quien asesino a su familia. Seguramente sabe quien es e intentara...  
  
La voz se le quebro y sus ojos se inundaron. Wufei partió rápidamente sin escuchar alguna otra palabra. Catherin se detuvo con el marco de la puerta para no caer cuando las piernas cedieron, sus ojos abiertos, aterrorizados y su expresión de total incredulidad.  
  
- Tu... Duo no... - decía con voz asustada, sin creer que las palabras de Quatre fueran ciertas  
  
Trowa le ayudo a regresar a casa, y poco después reapareció en la puerta dispuesto a seguir a Wufei. Seguramente había ido en busca de algun caballo para ir trás Heero, pero se detuvo al ver el semblante desolado del rubio, y eso simplemente le destrozo el corazón.  
  
Se acercó suavemente y le abrazo con timidez, deseando no incomodarlo. Pero en el momento en que el pequeño rubio escondió su rostro en su pecho y sujeto su ropa con fuerza le abrazo con ternura y cariño, dandole a entender que todo estaría bien. Recargó su barbilla en los sedosos cabellos rubios y masajeo su espalda como conforte...  
  
- Todo estara bien - dijo antes de separarlo suavemente y limpiar las mejillas blancas  
  
- Debo avisar a Milliardo - dijo Quatre apresuradamente - Encuentra a Duo.  
  
Trowa le dedico una mirada dulce antes de que el grito de Wufei resonara detrás de ellos, motando sobre su caballo, y llevando de las riendas otro, Wuei aparecía con expresión afligida, y bastante preocupación. Trowa montó y se despidió.  
  
- Pedí a la señora Mullier que viniera a cuidar de Catherin - dijo Wufei en cuanto Trowa estuvo a su lado.  
  
Quatre los vio marcharse, y cuando se aseguro de que la mujer atendía a Catherin, dio media vuelta y corrió rápidamente hacia el castillo, deseando más que nada que todo saliera bien... Una sombra apareció frente a él, y detuvo inmediatamente su carrera.  
  
- Hola - le saludo el chico frente a él - Hace mucho que no te veo, Quatre.  
  
- Yun!. Ahora tengo prisa, dejame pasar por favor - pidió Quatre con voz tremula.  
  
- ¿Por que tienes ese aspecto? - pregunto Yun con voz dulce, y ligeramente satisfecho al ver el agua que antes había corrido por las mejillas de Quatre - ¿Te has peleado con Trowa? Te dije que...  
  
- No es eso, por favor, Yun dejame pasar - intento esquivarlo pero Yun volvió a pararse frente a él, sin darle un escape  
  
- No te iras. Quiero hablar contigo.  
  
- Después, por favor. Tengo prisa - otro fracaso para intentar marcharse.  
  
- No. Porque seguramente seguiras evadiendome. No te he visto desde que tuvimos nuestra pequeña conversación acerca de Trowa  
  
- Ahora no, Yun... - los ojos aqua despedían desesperación, y evitaba por todos los medios tener un contacto cercano con el chico Mullier.  
  
- ¿Por que?. Yo no tengo prisa  
  
- Pero yo si...  
  
- ¿Que puede ser tan importante?  
  
- Yun! - exclamo frustrado, sujetandolo de los hombros para apartarlo, pero el chico le detuvo y acerco su rostro para besarlo - No!!... Dejame pasar  
  
- Dime porque tienes tanta prisa, y pensare en la posibilidad de dejarte ir. Aunque creo que puedo adivinarlo - una mueca victoriosa se formo en su rostro cuando dijo: - Tenía razón cuando te dije que Trowa intentaría aprovecharse, ¿verdad?... Si, siempre lo supe.  
  
- No digas tonterias - le reprocho Quatre ligeramente ofuscado y enfadado por escucharlo expresarse asi de Trowa. - Él es amable, cortes y caballeroso. Jamás intentaría algo asi.  
  
- Eso es lo que tu crees - replico Yun enfadado, agitando a Quatre, como si deseara hacerlo reaccionar - Hasta ahora no lo ha intentado, veras que cuando se le presente la oportunidad el demostrara que no es lo que parece.  
  
- Trowa no es como tu - volvió a exclamar Quatre airado  
  
- ¡¿Como puede estar seguro?! - le pregunto Yun en tono furioso - ¿Él te lo ha dicho?  
  
- No necesita decirmelo - respondio Quatre liberandose del agarre - Lo veo en sus ojos  
  
Una risa despectiva escapo de los labios de Yun, y los ojos aqua relampaguearon ante aquella sonrisa burlona... Ya no era por impedirle marcharse, ahora le enfadaba que Yun se expresara asi de Trowa, no le gustaba en absoluto que Yun hablara asi del chico alto...  
  
- Pues estas totalmente confundido, precioso - le aclaro Yun friamente - No puedes saber nada de las personas con mirarlas a los ojos.  
  
- Si puedes - rebatió Quatre con convicción - El jamás me ha mentido. Jamás se ha aprovechado de nada. Es sincero, agradable, inteligente y me ha tratado con dulzura... No existe nadie como él.  
  
La sonrisa desapareció del rostro del chico de ojos azules.  
  
- Pareciera que lo quieres - musito iracundo.  
  
- Si... Yo le quiero - exclamo Quatre ante la sorpresa de Yun, y sin que su mente estuviera consciente de las palabras. Pero es que su corazón había decidido intervenir, y había dejado escapar sus emociones con libre voluntad...  
  
Yun le miro alejarse con rápidez, pues con la sorpresa de sus palabras no pudo evitar que el rubio se marchara... Ah!, pero las cosas no se quedarían asi... No, no y no!...  
  
Quatre apresuraba el paso, corriendo y evadiendo a las personas del pueblo. El aliento ya casi se le acababa, y necesitaba un respiro... Pero ni siquiera se detuvo cuando escuchó una voz lejana que gritaba su nombre, no era difícil reconocer aquel timbre de voz. Relena le llamaba a voces, desde el carruaje que estaba a quien sabe cuantos metros detrás de él... Los guardias le miraron asustados cuando él paso sin detenerse a saludarlos.  
  
Corriendo abrió las puertas, y entro como desesperado en busca de Milliardo. Noin, y Sally que permanecían en el salón salieron asustadas ante el estruendo.  
  
- Milliardo... ¿Donde esta...? - preguntaba Quatre sin recuperar el aliento  
  
- Esta con Shun - explico Sally ayudandole a inclinarse para respirar - Un poco de agua, vamos  
  
- No - dijo el chico deteniendo la orden - Necesito a... Milliardo...  
  
- Rashid, ¿Donde esta Milliardo? - pregunto Noin asustada al hombre que acaba de llegar  
  
- Aun permanece con Shun, señorita. ¿Quiere que le mande a llamar?  
  
- No será necesario, Rashid - habló la voz de Milliardo apareciendo por las escaleras, y apurando el paso al escuchar que alguien le llamaba, un poco asustado al ver la expresión apurada de Quatre.  
  
- Quatre!! - exclamo otra voz detrás suyo - Te he estado llamando! - la molestia era clara en la voz de Mikou, y a su lado, Relena lucía también enfada. - ¿Donde esta Heero?  
  
Pero en esos momentos, Quatre solo tenía una cosa en mente. Recuperando todo el aire que acaba de perder, exclamo con voz potente.  
  
- Low!  
  
El silencio se hizo inmediato, todos intercambiaron miradas, aunque de expresiones bastantes distintas. Noin, Sally, Milliardo y Rashid, tenían las mismas expresiones asustadas, mientras que Mikou, Relena y las doncellas permanecían curiosas sin saber ni entender nada...  
  
- ¿Que dices, Quatre? ¿Lo has visto? ¿Te ha herido? - pregunto Sally y sus ojos recorrieron el frágil cuerpo de Quatre en busca de alguna herida.  
  
- No... Esta aqui. - repitió con voz cansada  
  
- No es posible - intervino Noin de inmediato - ¿Que haría él...?  
  
- ¡¡El heredero Maxwell!! - declaro Milliardo pensativamente, y el silencio volvió a dominar. Todos miraban al chico rubio. Quatre también lo hacía, sorprendido de que Milliardo lo supiera sin que él tuviera que contarlo.  
  
- ¿Como...? - empezó a preguntar, pero fue interrumpido por Milliardo  
  
- ¡Rashid!. ¡Alista los caballos, envia por mis hombres!. ¡Saldremos de inmediato! - el hombre obedeció de inmediato y pudieron escuchar las voces con ordenes inundando el ambiente.  
  
- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto Sally con enfado al no saber lo que sucedía.  
  
- Lo que ya les había dicho - explico Milliardo comenzado a caminar hacia la salida, siendo seguido por Quatre y las mujeres - Low cree que el heredero Maxwell sigue vivo, y que se encuentra aqui...  
  
- ¡Tonterias! - se escuchó la voz de Relena - ¡¿Siguen con esa absurda idea?!  
  
- No, Relena - le replico su hermano con calma - Shun me lo confirmo. Alguien sabía que el heredero Maxwell seguia vivo y envió por Low para terminar el trabajo que antes no concluyo.  
  
- Y ahora le ha tendido una trampa - declaro Quatre apurado  
  
- ¿Lo conoces? ¿Sabes quien es? - pregunto Sally  
  
- No hay tiempo para eso. Después... - intervino Milliardo, pero se detuvo de pronto - ¿Heero lo sabe?  
  
- Fue trás él - dijo Quatre con pesar - Se dirige al bosque del este.  
  
Detrás de ellos, Mikou, quien aun no sabía de que hablaban, se percato de que la situación era tensa dejando escapar una débil exclamación, Relena frunció el entrecejo... Noin sujeto a Sally que parecía sentirse muy débil.  
  
Milliardo no perdió más tiempo, montó su caballo, y dio la orden de seguirlo en cuanto estuvieran listos. Y no hubo poder humano que convenciera a Quatre de quedarse ahi, tomo otro de los caballo y siguió a Milliardo sin detenerse.  
  
El tiempo apremiaba.  
  
~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /  
  
El corcel de Heero corria como el viento, y sus pensamientos habían sido detenidos, mientras la adrenalida de su ser recorría sus venas... Ni siquiera sabía si el camino que tomaba era el correcto.  
  
No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo viajando, cabalgando desesperado, pero vio a lo lejos los primeros arboles que anunciaban el inicio del bosque, y su corazón temblo cuando se encontro con un caballo pastando en las afueras del mismo. Bajo inmediatamente, y se acercó a él, levantando los brazos para que el animal no se asustara.  
  
El caballo retrocedió un poco, pero antes de que pudiera marcharse, Heero se acercó a él con cautela para darle un poco de confianza, y tomó las riendas evitando que se alejara. Buscó ansiosamente alguna pista que pudiera indicarle el camino que habían tomado... Nada...  
  
Acercó el caballo para colocarlo junto al suyo y se adentro en el bosque con paso rápido sin un solo pensamiento en su cabeza... Solo imagenes y voces pasadas.  
  
Heero caminó ansiosamente, con todos sus sentidos alertas, escuchando el susurro del cesped bajo sus pies, el viento que movia mover ligeramente las hojas de los arboles. El claro que encontro, en lugar de aliviar la opresión del bosque, aumento la angustia que tenía: Unos cuantos paquetes se encotraban regados y esparcidos por el piso.  
  
Se enderezó después de que los hubo revisado, y continuo vigilando en las sombras de los arboles en busca de alguna señal que le indicara el camino que debería tomar. Y con ello su desesperación aumentaba, pues era consciente de que no tenía idea alguna de donde estaba o a donde se dirigía.  
  
- Duo estuvo aqui - escuchó decir a alguien detrás de él.  
  
Giro levemente su rostro y se encontro con las figuras de Trowa y Wufei que lucían bastante agitados. Wufei se encontraba reclinado sobre uno de los paquetes que él mismo había levantado, y Trowa a su lado hurgaba en la oscuridad.  
  
- También hay marcas de dos caballos - dijo Wufei después de revisar las huellas, camino en cunclillas, y se detuvo cuando notó como algo brillaba en el pasto, se acerco con el entrecejo fruncido. Acerco sus dedos, y su piel sintió la sangre fria, y espesa - Sangre - murmuro sin pensar y enseguida, Trowa y Heero se reunieron con él.  
  
La ansiedad domino por completo el cuerpo de Heero, y sintió las inmensas ganas de correr para desaparecerla. Sabía que no debía perder un solo minuto, cada instante era valioso... Algo en su cuerpo le hacía estar seguro de poder encontrar la otra mitad de su ser, aquella luz que calentaba y alegraba su corazón. Su sangre la sentía pesada, y fria, un escalofrio le recorria la punta de los nervios, y el sudor helado cubría su cuerpo. Sus mismos sentidos se encontraban alertas, y atentos al más minimo sonido, pero permanecían ajenos a las palabras de Wufei.  
  
Sin embargo, el mismo bosque parecía traicionarle, creía ver sombras detrás de los arboles, y el susurro del viento le traía gritos lejanos y perdidos que le hacían dudar. En su mente, recuerdos olvidados divagaban sin orden ni sentido, pero trayendole la nostalgia del pasado... Y el dolor perdido...  
  
Fue en esos momentos cuando escuchó a lo lejos, un sonido apagado, casi inexistente: El crujir de las ramas, bajo el peso de un caballo que corría...  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó corriendo en la dirección que creyo correcta. En ese momento su corazón dejo de gritarle por haber dejando pasar tanto tiempo sin haber escuchado, su alma dejo de sollozar y una ligera esperanza le quito un peso de los hombros. Su mente dejo atrás cualquier pensamiento y solo la adrenalina de su carrera domino todos sus sentidos.  
  
Corrió sin aliento, corrió cuando sus piernas le exigían detenerse. Las ramas bajas golpeaban su rostro y sus brazos, y las hojas se le atoraban en el cabello, rozando su cara en un gesto dulce. Detrás de él, escuchaba las pisadas rápidas de sus acompañantes, y en ciertos momentos percibió la respiración agitada de ambos. E hizo caso omiso de las peticiones para detenerse, no hablo, ni explico su motivo...  
  
No fue necesario.  
  
En ese momento, pudieron escuchar un grito... Y después palabras poco claras, pero los tres reconocieron aquella voz. Aun cuando el sonido de la misma se hallaba deformado por la ira y la furia, aun cuando su sonido se escuchaba desesperado... No había confusión posible, aquella voz solo podía pertenecer a una persona.  
  
- Calla...  
  
Fue lo que oyeron o creyeron oír. Los tres apuraron el paso y pronto vieron un claro acercarse. No se detuvieron ni aminoraron el paso porque temieron llegar demasiado tarde. La primera imagen que les llegó fue el de un hombre sentado en el pasto, pero entre más se acercaban notaron que alguien se encontraba bajo esa persona. Inmóvil y silenciosa era la figura que descansaba sobre el pasto...  
  
Presa de una furia jamás conocida, Heero se abalanzo sobre el hombre que acaba de inclinarse sobre el cuerpo del trenzado con el proposito claro de besarlo. El joven Yuy le tomo por los hombros y con fuerza desconcida, le levantó arrojando al pasto. Una maldición escapo de los labios de Low. Había estado demasiado feliz por su reciente victoria que había dejado de prestar atención a todo lo que le rodeaba.  
  
Antes de que pudiera levantarse a enfrentar a sus contricantes, un puño se estrello en su cara y le envió directo a la tierra. Low escupió sangre, y limpio su boca, cuando volvieron a levantarlo y otro golpe fue lanzado directamente a su estomago... El ultimo fue a su rostro, y entonces escuchó una voz lejana  
  
- Espera, Heero.  
  
Low tardó varios segundos en reconocer el nombre. Levantó el rostro y distinguió tres formas borrosas que se levantaban frente a él, de forma imponente y majestuosa. Volvió a limpiar su boca, y con una sonrisa torcida, dijo:  
  
- Pero miren nada más lo que me trajo el señor fortuna. El pequeño Yuy...  
  
Heero intento avalanzarse de nuevo sobre Low, pero Trowa siguió impidiendole adelantarse. Sus ojos cobalto refulgian con brillo helado y despiadado. La cabeza erguida con aire fiero le hacían ver sumamente terrible, sus puños crispados amenzaban un nuevo ataque... Era la primera vez que Heero se mostrara tan violento...  
  
- Será mejor que cierres la boca - advirtió un chico de cabello negro - Si él no te despedaza, ten por seguro que yo terminare con el trabajo...  
  
La voz de Wufei también sonaba dura, y fría... También mostraba aquel fuego en sus ojos negros. Y si Low esperaba encontrar una señal de piedad en los ojos esmeraldas se equivoco irremediablemente, ellos brillaban de igual forma que los cobalto o los negros, era solamente que Trowa pensaba averiguar sobre lo que había sucedido antes de permitir que lo despellejaran vivo...  
  
Low se quedo tirado en el piso, sonriendo burlonamente. Wufei lo vigilaba sosteniendo firmemente la espada frente a su garganta, impidiendole moverse un centrimiento siquiera. Mientras que Trowa y Heero se acercaron a la figura inmovil del suelo.  
  
- Duo - murmuro Heero con voz rota, y con la desperación brillando en sus profundos ojos.  
  
No hubo respuesta, no hubo movimiento, solo un temblor imperceptible en aquel inanimado cuerpo y agua deslizandose por sus mejillas.  
  
Trowa vio con profunda preocupación los ojos apagados de Duo, su boca entreabierta y sus labios rojos cubiertos de sangre, con aquella expresión marchita que destrozaría cualquier alma que la contemplara. Y más aun con aquella sangre cubriendo sus manos y rostro. Con manos temblorosas, Heero extendió los brazos y levanto con delicadeza el cuerpo del trenzado, como si de un fragil cristal se tratara, como una pieza del tesoro más amado. Su expresión mitad dolor y tormento, mitad ternura y dulzura, observaron el cremoso rostro del trenzado, cubierto de tierra, lodo y sangre, esperando una respuesta.  
  
Espero en vano.  
  
- Duo - volvió a llamar con una voz dulce, y fragil.  
  
Pero Duo seguia envuelto en el posesivo manto de sopor, incapaz de resistirse a la pesadez de su cuerpo, y sin deseos de hacerlo. Heero siguió llamando en voz baja, recargandolo en su pecho, acunandolo con su cuerpo, intentando hacerlo despertar, más todo era en vano. Las lagrimas de Duo habían cesado, el temblor se había detenido pero seguia sin responder, y su mismo cuerpo estaba frío, y su rostro palido. Sus ojos frios, vacios e inexpresivos... Su sangre seguian fluyendo de las heridas pero con más lentitud.  
  
El dolor se hizo cada vez más grande, e incapaz ya de contenerlo, Heero se vio envuelto en recuerdos del pasado. Y por segunda vez en su vida, Heero dejo derramar dos únicas y solitarias lagrimas, que se deslizaron y se perdieron al chocar en el rostro cremoso de Duo.  
  
- Vamos a casa - musito Trowa con voz apagada.  
  
- Hey, hey - interrumpió Low sonriendo descaradamente - ¿No pensaran quitarme a mi pequeño juguete, verdad?. Comenzabamos a divertirnos.  
  
Los ojos de Heero se volvieron a él, relampagueando con un destello helado que atrevezo el cuerpo de Low y le dejó sin palabras por solo un segundo. Wufei le levantó por el cuello con ira, apretando los dientes, y viendolo amenazadoramente.  
  
- Me encargare de ti - dijo con voz fria - Y si te has atrevido...  
  
- Yo no le hice nada - replico Low con otra sonrisa, y con una expresión más sombría añadió - Yo solo le hice recordar...  
  
Wufei le dejo caer con un golpe sordo y le miro entre inquieto y confuso. Heero le miro unos instantes antes de volver su vista al trenzado, con una expresión de total preocupación. Y Trowa lució demasiado pálido...  
  
Heero se levantó cargando el cuerpo del trenzado entre sus brazos, mientras la cabeza inanimada se balanceaba de un lado a otro, hasta que Heero mismo se encargo de colocarla en su hombro.  
  
Un ligero crujido se escucho cerca, un ruido que le sonó muy conocido a Heero, pero que los otros parecieron no prestarle atención. Low sonrió girando su rostro, y mientras Wufei observaba con preocupación el cuerpo de Duo, cubierto de sangre y tierra, se aprovecho para levantarse de un salto pero sin conseguir obtener la espada que aun empuñaba Wufei.  
  
- Bueno, bueno - dijo con burla - Ustedes pequeños niños son una molestia. Jamás nadie se me había escapado, y dos pequeños bastardos se han salvado dos veces... Aunque no puedo hablar por ese trenzado. Pero bien merecido se lo tiene. Se atrevió a golpearme - exclamo fingiendo indignación - Si hubieramos hecho las cosas a mi modo, todo hubiera sido más rápido... Les hubiera evitado la pena de venir a buscar un muerto.  
  
Wufei se encamino con aire vengativo, dispuesto a callar aquellas palabras tan ironicas y sobre todo para descargar la furia que sentía.  
  
- Te arrancare la lengua para que dejes de decir estupideces - amenazo - Y ruega para que Duo se encuentre bien, o te asare a fuego lento...  
  
- Wufei, espera! - le advirtió Trowa, cuyos ojos también despedian ira - Lo llevaremos al pueblo...  
  
- ¿llevarme? - rió con desprecio - Pequeños, pequeños... - y mientras decía esto el sonido de pasos acercandose fue más claro para todos - ... No, no, no. Me estan subestimando, pequeños. - una mirada despiadada se alojo en aquellos ojos - Nadie me arrebatara a mi pequeño juguete.  
  
Un grupo a caballo apareció de pronto cercando a las cuatro personas que permanecían de pie en medio del claro. Todos miraron desconfiados a los recién llegados. Sin embargo Odin se mostraba bastante satisfecho.  
  
- ¿Y ahora quien llevara a quien? - dijo Odin burlonamente - Creo que conocen a Colmillo Blanco... O siquiera habrán oído hablar de él.  
  
- En mi vida he escuchado de ellos - exclamo Wufei levantando la espada  
  
- ¿En verdad? - una risa seca escapo de los labios de Odin, y él volvió a limpiar la sangre de su boca - Porque creo que Heero sabe perfectamente quienes son... Oh, y por supuesto, ese bastardo trenzado también. ¿No es asi, pequeño Maxwell?  
  
Si Wufei o Trowa pensaron en avalanzarse sobre él para golpearlo, se quedaron estaticos cuando escucharon la pequeña exclamación que surgió trás ellos. Cuando volvieron sus rostros, vieron el rostro asustado de Heero, que sostenía a un Duo tembloroso.  
  
Duo no reaccionaba, el nombre le producía temor, y tristeza. Temblaba, pero sin estar muy consciente de que lo hacía. Apretó sus ojos y se sujeto fuertemente de de la vestimenta de Heero, desesperado, deseando encontrar en ella su salvación.  
  
Heero intento calmarlo, le hablo y le susurro palabras tranquilas. Fuera lo que fuera, Duo solto lentamente la ropa, y se sumergio en la pesadez que llevaba. Deseando morir y olvidar, deseando dejar de existir... Nada más había, nada más existía... ¿Por que vivir?  
  
Trowa temblo, si no ayudaban a Duo de prisa no queria imaginar lo que fuera a suceder.  
  
Ante la orden de Odin, dos hombres bajaron de sus caballos y con una sonrisa macabra desenvainaron sus espadas, acercandose lentamente hasta donde Trowa y Wufei les esperaban. Heero decidió entregar la espada que llevaba a Trowa, mientras él conservaba un cuchillo para defenderse, y bajaba a Duo lentamente recostandolo en el suelo y cubriendolo con su capucha para poder cuidarlo.  
  
Low hizo resonar el cuerno conocido entre Colmillo Blanco. Y sonrió triunfalmente ante la situación. En ese momento no había nada que le impidiera una victoria.  
  
A lo lejos, dos hombres contemplaban la escena, ocultos detrás de los arboles, pero con una vista perfecta de lo que sucedía. Unos ojos avellanados miraban con una chispa de alegría la situación que se desarrollaba frente a ellos. Creyo que las cosas se complicarian cuando vio a Heero llegar, pero ahora que lo pensaba, si lo eliminaba todo sería más fácil. El trenzado no opondría resistencia, los dos chiquillos que acompañaban a Heero no serían un problema, y el ultimo heredero Yuy caería finalmente...  
  
- Todo ha salido como esperabas - dijo el hombre de nombre Dekim que permanecía junto a él - Aunque no creo que esperabas ver a Heero en este lugar  
  
- Es cierto - admitió Treize - Pero es mucho mejor que ahora mismo desaparezca del mapa. Estoy seguro de que no habra nadie que los salve ahora.  
  
Treize sonrió ante la victoria inminente, pero entonces creyo oír algo a la distancia...  
  
Continuara.  
  
n/a  
  
Bueno, creo que alguien querra matarme por dejarlo ahi. Pero el titulo limita el capitulo y por tanto ahi tuve que cortarlo. Y sobre todo poqrue tal vez no es lo que querian leer, y porque no hay nada que crean interesante, o al menos espero que no crean eso. Solo deseo que les guste.  
  
Si, no hay excusas de mi tardanza y no dire nada. Pero el final se acerca, si seran dos o tres capitulos, no lo se. Porque falta muchas cosas por aclarar... Situaciones por pasar, y muchos personas por finalizar su papel.  
  
Asi que por ahora me despido. Y ya saben que si tiene duda alguna, gunw02@hotmail.com, esta abierto para sus opiniones. Por ahora me despido.  
  
Review.  
  
Loretito: Si descanso, estoy descansando ahora, y espero que mis dias libres sean tan gratificantes... jeje. Bueno aqui esta el capitulo y espero que te guste. Más escenas de Heero y Duo seguiran apareciendo, más ahora que ambos se han encontrado. Los demás tambien iran arreglando las cosas, y más ahora que la situación parece estar bastante dificil. Cuida tu vista, no lo olvides!!!... Sipi, Odin seguira causando problemas al menos en el suguiente capitulo, y Treize, aaa, bueno tambien seguira meitneod su cuchara. Y Mikou seguira molestando, sobre todo ahora que alguien más posea la atención de 'su' Heero... Relena tampoco estara satisfecha. Me alegra que mi historia te siga gustando, aun cuando tengas muchas cosas raras, y muchos personas esten muy OOC o que haya parejas que jamás de los jamáses se harían, o que haya situaciones que salgan demasiado irreales. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y deseo que te encuentres muy bien. Sobre el sonfic, pues soy demasiado afecta a hacer fics, y no dejarlos hasta que no los termine. Pero ahora tendre que epsrar para hacer los demás. TE cuidas y nos vemos pronto!!  
  
Zer0one: Me alegra que el fic te guste. Y muchas gracias por tus palabras. Bueno, pues espero que tanto suspenso no les aburra. Porque como ya se acerca el final, las cosas tiene que quedarse a con ese toque. O al menos eso creo. Espero que este capitulo no te haya deprimido. Hasta luego!!!  
  
Ryo-Asakura: Si. Heero se dio cuenta!!!... Ahora solo falta que salga vivo. No es broma, solo falta que el trenzado despierte. Aqui esta el siguiente que espero te guste. Muchas gracias pro tu review!!...Nos vemos!  
  
Karin Hitomi Kitzune: No te preocupes, me gusta oir a las personas, y me alegra que te animes a contarme. Gracias por tu review. Y siendo hermana de una de mis adoraciones pues es logico que tambien te adore. Porque si no Duo se enfadara conmigo, jejeje... Tranquila, estoy segura de que tendras la oportunidad de ver pronto la serie. Me alegra que la historia te guste y que la consideres buena, me alegra. Sip, tienes razón, Duo sufrira mucho cuando recuerde el asesinato de su familia. Sipi, Heero se ha enamorado de la persona a quien más quería. mmm... Digamos que Treize piensa que si no lo tiene, no merece existir, entonces por eso destruye todo. Yeah, Shun ha dicho todo, pero falta ver si es que llegan a tiempo. Shen todavía no se dara por vencido, más aun ahora que sabe la verdad. La pareja de 5xH tendra su momento en el siguiente capitulo, volveran a encontrarse. Yeah, esas mismas palabras, y aquella discusión le servira a Heero para ayudar a Duo. Y tambien le pedira perdon por su esceptisimo... Ya fueron a salvar a Duo, pero ¿Quien los salvara a ellos?. Gracias de nuevo, y espero verte pronto. Hasta luego!!!  
  
Tsubaza Winner: Catherin tenía el collar porque cuando Duo llego con ellos, ella penso que no era bueno que un chico como Duo llevara una joya asi, y por eso la guardó, asegurandole que se la daría cuando fuera mayor, pero a ella se le olvido y a Duo tambien, por tanto, hasta que no vio el de Heero no lo recordó. Lo de trowa y Quatre saldra en el proximo capitulo. Quatre ya lo ha aceptado, y por ello le será mas dificil hablar con el alto. Espero que la continuacion te guste. Y por ahora me despido. Hasta pronto!!  
  
Nefichan NanoDA: ¿Quien?, jejejeje... No, no es cierto. Pues espero que el comienzo haya dado pauta para lo que sigue, porque las cosas seguiran complicandose y por supuesto ya empezaran a aclararse. No es mi intención hacer esperar demasiado tiempo. Bueno ahora si, pero estuve enferma y no pude ocupar la compu. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado. Por ahora me despido.  
  
Kiri-chan: Heero ya fue a ayuarlo.... Y sobre lo de Treize, digamos que va a tener cierto inconveniente y tambien tendra que planear cierta venganza. Nop, Treize todavía falta que quiera envenenar a Duo (no en sentido literal) y que quiera matar a alguien por su traición... Pero no, aun no se cansa de todo eso. Bueno, Treize se dara cuenta de Shun, pero hasta después. yeah, la historia al fin se conoció, o al menos Heero la conoce... Puedo asegurarte que los momentos de Heero y Duo volveran más tiernos y adorables (o al menos eso espero). Solo espero que en este cpaitulo no te hayas entristecido. Sipi, como te dije Duo no querra ver a su familia muerta. y por ello Heero le ayduara... Nop, ni hermanos ni hermanas, es por eso que quería muchisimo a Duo, yp or eso le dolió perderlo. aaa... Sobre Relena, te dire que nop, al contrario cuando conozca a Duo, querra apoyar más a Mikou. Digamos que si , no es mala, pero es demasiado prejuiciosa. Sipi, aqui esta el capitulo y espero te guste. Hasta luego!!  
  
Mirai Maxwell: jejeje... Pues espero que tus temores no se hayan hecho realidad, solo que ahora falta que los chicos salgan del bosque. Odinsi quiso hacerle a Duo,pero de ahi a que el trenzado se dejara pues hay mucha diferencia, y eso si, no iba a permitir que nadie lo tocara... Si, Heero ya reacciono, y por supuesto ahora le tocara ser heroe... Y Milliardo pagara caro su error, pero todo a su tiempo. El no sabía, jejej. Aqui esta la actualizacion y por ahora me despido.  
  
Angeli Murasaki: Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado. Y bueno, yome despido. Hasta luego y Gracias por tu review!  
  
Denisse: Sip, las explicaciones vendran, y el final se acerca. A Duo no le paso nada malo, fisico a menos, pero como sabemos hay muchas formas de hacer sufrir a las personas, y digamos que la que le toco a Duo es la peor. Treize pagara, pero todvía falta para eso. No soy apegada a finales tristes... Y ya ves, Heero llego!!  
  
Uru Yuy: ¿Como estas? Espero que te encuentres bien. Y puedo asegurarte que los momentos de Heero y Duo volveran, cuando Duo acepte la ayuda de Heero, y cuando Heero le pida perdon a Duo. Heero llegar a ayudar, y pobre de aquel que se atreva a tocar un Duo, o lo pagara caro... Bien, creo que me tarde pero espero que el capitulo haya valido la pena. Por ahora me despido esperando te guste, y nos vemos.  
  
Aguila Fanel: Bueno, a Duo no le paso nada malo realmente. Solo que le hicieron recordar su pasado. Heero lo rescato... Bueno Mikou si causara problemas sobre todo cuando ve la atención de Heero para con Duo, y por supuesto que no permitira que el trenzado le gane. Espero el capitulo te guse, nos vemos!!!  
  
Seiryu: ¿Te encuentras bien?. Perdon por hacerte esperar, pero aqui esta la continuación. Espero que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado, y que te haya gustado, aunque si tuve que hacerte esperar. Gracias por tu review, y por ahora me despido. Hasta pronto!!!  
  
Trowadewinner: Gracias!!!... ¿Enserio te imagians el final? Pues espero cumplir tus expectativas. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y deseo que te siga gustando!!!... Yeah, creo que los G-boys estaran bien. Y por ahora me despido, espero que el capitulo te guste!!Hasta pronto!! 


	12. Despertar

**EL CUMPLIR DE UNA PROMESA INOLVIDABLE**

**POR ROQUEL**

**CAPITULO 12**

**DESPERTAR**

Al verlos acercarse, tanto Trowa como Wufei retrocedieron instintivamente para defender a Duo. Odin les dedico una mirada evaluadora, riendo por la situación; sus hombres bajaron de sus caballos y estrecharon más el circulo, impidiendoles una retirada.

Wufei y Trowa intercambiaron una mirada decidiendo lo que harían, mientras Heero no perdía de vista a Duo, aunque el muchacho hubiera perdido el conocimiento hacia varios minutos. La situación no estaba a su favor, ni para intentar un escape, ni para intentar detenerlos para que alguien fuera en busca de ayuda... Además de que ¿a quien acudirían?

Odin ya saboreaba la victoria. Con un solo ademan de su mano, envió a dos de sus hombres en contra de los tres jovenes. Wufei se avalanzo, golpeando y atacando para sorpresa de todos, momentos después retrocedia, con una ligera sonrisa a causa de su victoria, pero con su labio sangrante, y una fea cortada en su hombro izquierdo.

- Oh... El pequeño sabe defenderse - canturreó Low con voz asquerosamente dulce

- El pequeño sabe defenderse muy bien - gruñó Wufei - ¿Quieres que te lo muestre?

Low rió.

- No tengo tiempo que perder - dijo melosamente - Asi que mientras ustedes se divierten, yo me encargare de cierto asuntito - dirigió una breve, pero elocuente mirada hacia Duo

- Te atreves a tocarlo - siseo Heero con voz tensa - Y...

- ¿Que hara el pequeño Yuy? - pregunto Low mordazmente - La ultima vez dejaste que tu pequeño amigo te salvara la vida, y a cambio perdio su pasado. ¿Que perdera ahora?... No puedes hacer nada por él, me encargare de que no sufra demasiado... Si es que él se atreve a comportarse, y tal vez, me compadezca y le de una muerte rápida

Un rápido ademán, hizo que sus hombres se pusieran en movimiento. Trowa y Wufei se vieron atrapados, y alejados, mientras se batían en feroz combate con un grupo numeroso de sus adversarios. Por su parte, Heero fue derribado cuando lo atacaron por la espalda, y al momento de levantarse, sintió el filo de una espada enterrarse en su pierna... Ahogo el gemido de su garganta, y tomo ventaja al derribar a su atacante.

Se levanto blandiendo la espada de su pierna, mientras la sangre corría lentamente por sus ropas, y el destello de ira brillaba en sus ojos. Podría pelear contra tres o cuatro, e incluso tal vez más, dependiendo de sus heridas. Pero en definitiva, no contaba con enfrentarse a más de media docena a la vez, además de cuidar a Duo.

Y ciertamente, ni Trowa, ni Wufei estaban en mejores condiciones que él. La posibilidad de una victoria en aquella situación era simplemente imposible, no cuando tus oponentes no te ofrecen una batalla justa, ni tampoco cuando sabes que ellos te mataran a la menor oportunidad, y lo único que puedes hacer es imitar su cruel tactica. Tal vez la muerte fuera la única salida a tantos problemas, tal vez todo terminaría pronto...

Los tres chicos se defendieron con gran valía, y supieron distraer a sus atacantes, ganando un poco más de tiempo, pero solo retrasando lo inevitable. Trowa se tambaleo herido, y sangrante antes de atacar de nuevo, su visión no era muy buena, pues la sangre que surgía de su frente la restringia inevitablemente. No muy lejos de él, Wufei rodo por el suelo peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con el sujeto que le había clavado el cuchillo en la palma de su mano, mientras sus compañeros le abucheaban, o lo aplaudían, según la forma como se desarrollaran las cosas. Ninguno de los dos, soportaría mucho tiempo.

Low se inclino ante Duo, antes de que un puño se estrellara con su pomulo, y otro le diera de lleno en su nariz, logrando que la sangre brotara inmediatamente. Heero escupió la sangre que de su labio surgía, y de un puntapie alejo a Low, mientras este se retorcía e intenta impedir el sangrado. Sin embargo, Heero no contaba con la forma de pelear, sucia y vil, de los hombres de Odin. Cuando él se inclino sobre su líder y lo tomó del cuello para levantarlo y desafiarlo, algo pesado y grande golpeo su cabeza. Aturdido intento voltearse, pero antes de hacerlo otro golpe acerto en el mismo lugar e inmediatamente su cara choco con la fria tierra.

Low lo apartó y gruñó algo que Heero, atontado como estaba, no alcanzo a entender. Apreto los parpados para deshacerse de las débiles lucecitas que inundaban su visión. Mecanicamente apoyo el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus brazos, sintiendolos temblar, al momento en que su cabeza retumbaba incesantemente. Escuchaba el latir de su corazón, tan fuerte y apresurado que le estaba ahogando. Sintio un amargo sabor en su garganta, una aterradora opresión en su pecho... Sus sentidos empezaban a fallarle.

Fue consciente del grito de victoria que escuchó a su alrededor. Fugazmente vio a Trowa y a Wufei ser sometidos, ambos sangrantes, heridos, atontados e iracundos. Sintió un doloroso tiron de sus cabellos, y se dio cuenta de que lo habían levantado. Intento enfocar el rostro frente a él, y solo lo logro al distinguir que la sangre emanaba de la nariz.

- Me las pagaras, pequeño mocoso - amenazó Odin con voz nasal.

Heero escupió, blasfemo casi inconsciente de lo que decía. Gritó, amenazó y advirtió, pero todas ellas fueron recibidas con risas. Sintiendo su sangre hervir, al escuchar el nombre de Duo salir de los labios que tanto odiaba, Heero notó que todo su cuerpo punzaba, llevandolo más alla de cualquier dolor, y cualquier herida, se enderezo todo lo que pudo, y para sorpresa de quienes lo sostenían, el chico se libro con fuerza y rápidez asombrosa.

Tanto Odin como él, cayeron cuando este ultimo se avalanzo sobre el primero. La risa de Low se había apagado, mientras se trataba de defenderse. Sus hombres los miraron asustados, y antes de que pudieran detenerlos...

Un grito de advertencia resono en las profundidades del bosque, y al instante todos dejaron a un lado cualquier lealtad, o palabra, para apresurarse a montar sus caballos. Pero era una total perdida de tiempo, un hombre rubio saltó sobre los matorrales al momento en que varios hombres retrocedían en dirección contraria.

- Rashid! - llamó, y sin palabra alguna, el aludido entendió

Zech saltó de su caballo con gran agilidad, mientras sus hombres iban detrás de los fugitivos, se defendio y ataco con igual soltura. A lo lejos vio a Odin y Heero pelear, sin embargo, Odin no estaba solo, dos de sus hombres atacaban a Heero intentando alejarlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces fue trás ellos.

La mirada cobalto se desenfoco un momento, y restrego sus ojos intentando recuperarla, lo que le costó un puñetazo en sus costillas, dejandolo momentaneamente sin aire. Los golpes que había recibido en la cabeza, habían sido suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente, y ahora comenzaba a pagar las consecuencias. Lanzo un golpe, pero no dio en el blanco y a cambio recibió uno que le dejo sin aliento.

Su visión borrosa solo lo dejo ver una mancha frente a él moviendose. Dos segundos después caía al suelo, escuchando su nombre. Apretó los parpados y giro el rostro, al hacerlo no pudo evitar escuchar:

- ¡Duo!

Al instante abrió los ojos, y vio como el trenzado era atendido por Quatre. Cuando los ojos aqua se enfocaron en él, y le miraron con preocupación, Heero entendió quien había llegado... Con su cuerpo retumbando, cansado, y aun en contra de su voluntad, fue arrastrado por una dulce inconciencia.

YY YY YY YY YY YY

Escuchaba sin escuchar. Su piel no sentía ni siquiera una sutil brisa de aire. No podía moverse a gusto, como si sus miembros no le pertenecieran. Su corazón pesado y oprimido latía con un incesante, aunque lento, golpeteo, y su alma frustrada había callado, sin saber que pensar ante las imagenes que había visto, atormentada por el engaño y la pronta verdad.

Se sentía flotar en un vacío, guiado por una sensación de desasosiego, temeroso de caer a un pozo oscuro y sin fondo. Cuando sus pies tocaron tierra, o al menos cuando la sensación de su cuerpo dejo de ser tan dolorosa, se quedo quieto, respirando con dificultad. Sus oídos y ojos alertas a cualquier movimiento...

Al escuchar una risa lejana, se estremeció... No sabía nada, y no quería pensar en nada, el hacerlo implicaría aun más dolor del que podría soportar, porque tendría que ver y afrontar un pasado que para él era ajeno, desconocido, un pasado lleno de recuerdos olvidados, demasiado dolorosos como para resistirlos.

Miro adelante, y fue como si viera una oscuridad total, y abrumadora. Sabía que de caminar hacia alla, lo unico que alcanzaría sería el despertar. No obstante, temía hacerlo. La oscuridad le impedía ver que tan doloroso era el camino, y no encontraba alguna luz que pudiera acompañarlo. Ahi, frente a él, se apiñaban los recuerdos de los que huía. Casi fugazmente vio escenas tristes, lo sucedido antes de que perdiera el sentido, y al recordarlo sus ojos derramaron agua salada...

Escuchó su nombre, dicho en voz lejana, proveniente de ese lugar. Casi podría haber dicho que conocía esa voz, pero en ese momento le era dificil decir a quien pertenecía. Sintió una calidez venir de ahi, se envolvió en ella, y estuvo tentado a marchar hacia ella.

El eco del agua caer, como si una lagrima se dejara caer en un inmenso mar, a travezo sus oidos. Quería ver esa persona, quería saber quien transmitía aquella calidez. Pero entonces se detuvo al escuchar que el llamado se había detenido... Y casi inmediatamente escuchó la voz que poblaba sus pesadillas, la oscuridad se agito y vio con terror el rostro de ese hombre.

Fue entonces que escucho de nuevo la risa, y volteó, agradeciendo la excusa que le hizo apartar los ojos. Detrás de él la risa fue más clara, tranquila, alegre. Vio a un pequeño correr, junto a otros dos niños, feliz y risueño. Todos ellos se dirigían hacia una chica alta, de cabello castaño, y que él reconocio inmediatamente como Catherin... Esos eran recuerdos que mantenía, recuerdos de cosas que sabía habían pasado. ¿Valdría la pena recordar algo de que lo no podía acordarse?... ¿Para que hacerlo? ¿Con que finalidad? ¿A quien le importaría?... Todas las personas que existían en esos recuerdos ya no estaban. Lo sabía. Todos ellos lo habían abandonado.

Todos se habían marchado. Estaba solo. A nadie le importaría que él permaneciera en aquel tranquilo lugar.

YY YY YY YY YY YY

Cuando Heero abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el techo de una elegante habitación. Parpadeo creyendo que se trataba de un sueño, y un chillido agudo le hizo saber que no era asi.

- ¡Heero! ¡Heero! ¡Despertaste! - escuchó la voz emocionada, y tardó varios segundos en identificarla.

Giró el rostro y vio a una Mikou ansiosa, a su lado, mientras otra figura se movía hacía el. Al acercarse pudo notar el cabello castaño y la mirada azul que la chica le dirigía.

- ¿Relena? - preguntó él confundido.

- Heero. - respiro la chica alegremente - Nos has dado un susto terrible. Mikou no se ha separado de ti, desde que te trajeron - añadió con una sonrisita, mientras Mikou enrojecia furiosamente - Le ha pedido a Sally que le permita cuidar de ti. Hemos estado contigo desde entonces. Todos en el castillo han estado muy atareados, Milliardo ha tenido la gentileza... ¡Heero! ¿Que haces?

El chico había procesado la información vagamente, porque sus neuronas trabajan para recuperar los ultimos recuerdos antes de que perdiera la conciencia. Y al hacerlo, no le importo la punzada de su cuerpo, ni el mareo, ni siquiera la sensación de que no podría sostenerse de pie por mucho tiempo, lo único que quería hacer era encontrar a una persona.

- ¡Heero! - gritaba Mikou mientras intentaba hacer que volviera a cama, pero el chico solo quería levantarse. - Por favor, no te esfuerces.

- Milliardo. - llamó Relena saliendo.

Heero logró sentarse, pese a jadear por el esfuerzo. Mikou asustada le pedía que no se levantara. Momentos después, apareció Relena con una mirada llena de reproche, y detrás de ella Milliardo le sonrió amistosamente.

- Me han dicho que quieres levantarte - le dijo con tono tranquilo.

- ¿Y mi ropa? - pregunto en respuesta

- Mikou, trae un poco de comida para Heero.

La chica salto de su lugar, pero encantada fue a hacer lo que le pidieron. Relena miro por un momento a Heero antes de ver a su hermano, y éste hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que ella saliera. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Heero no pudo evitar el preguntar:

- ¿Que paso?.

- Llegamos a tiempo para evitar que los mataran - respondio Milliardo impasible, y momentos después frunció el entrecejo - Aunque lo primero que debiste haber hecho, debió ser venir a avisarnos - Heero no le hizo caso - He de admitir que hicieron un gran trabajo, sin contar que casi los matan. Los otros dos chicos permanecen despiertos, deberan guardar reposo unos cuantos días antes de intentar levantarse, su hermana cuida de ellos. Quatre envió por ella en cuanto llegamos ayer por la tarde. Si - aseguro ante la mirada estupefacta de Heero - Estuviste inconsciente desde que te trajimos. El medico aseguro que era por la perdida de sangre.

Heero asintió, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por levantarse, al verlo Milliardo dijo:

- También aseguro que necesitabas reposo - pero fue como si le hablara a la pared porque Heero ya se dirigía a buscar algo de ropa. Milliardo suspiro - De acuerdo, la terquedad es algo natural en ti... Todos los hombres de Low fueron capturados - continuo Milliardo - Envie a Rashid a vigilarlos, y partire mañana para interrogarlos - al ver que Heero fruncía el entrecejo aclaro - Low no nos ha dicho nada, y necesitamos averiguar quien lo contrato. Shun partió esta mañana, para hablar con él. Sally esta alterada, perdimos algunos hombres, y unos cuantos estan heridos. Ustedes tuvieron suerte de haber sobrevivido.

En cuanto termino de vestirse, Heero detuvo el torrente de información, consciente por primera vez que Milliardo no había hablado de Duo en ningun momento, y cuando se refirió "Los otros dos chicos" no habló ni hizo alusión alguna al estado del trenzado. Una ola de ansiedad hizo saltar sus nervios, y deteniendose abruptamente se volvió hacia Milliardo.

- ¿Y Duo? - preguntó

Estuvo claro que Milliardo apartó la mirada. Cuando habló su voz no tenía aquel toque de orgullo que hasta ese momento había tenido, era más bien con un tinte de preocupación.

- Sally lo acomodo en la habitación al fondo del pasillo, del primer piso. Pero el medico no ha logrado hacerlo reaccionar. Permanece inconsciente.

Heero no hizo que se lo repitieran. Salió seguido de un Milliardo silencioso. En cuanto llegaron a las escaleras, vieron que Relena y Mikou subían por ellas, con una charola en la que debían de llevar su comida. Heero las pasó sin hablarles, caminando lo más aprisa que sus heridas le dejaban.

- Heero, ¿Que haces? - pregunto Relena sorprendida y enfadada

El chico las ignoro.

Cuando Milliardo pasó frente a ellas, Relena se enfureció y con brusquedad le entrego la charola que llevaba a la doncella que les acompañaba, arrastrando a Mikou detrás de su hermano. Lo vieron llegar al primer piso, girar al final del pasillo y camina a prisa por él... Relena frunció el entrecejo. No habia nada importante en ese lugar.

Heero entró, abriendo ruidosamente la puerta, y se quedo de pie, asustado ante la escena.

- Heero - susurro Sally junto a la cama. Se levantó y fue hacia el chico, le tomo por el hombro y le pidió que salieran. En cuanto vio venir a Milliardo frunció el entrecejo - Creí que Heero debía guardar reposo - reclamo en voz baja al hombre rubio

- No conoces a Heero, Sally - replico en igual tono - ¿Como esta? - preguntó al ver que Heero deseaba saberlo, pero no se animaba a decirlo.

Sally movió la cabeza.

- Ha tenido pesadillas - dijo acongojada - La muchacha con quien vive estuvo aqui hace algunas horas, pero tuvo que regresar al lado de su hermano - suspiro - Vamos, Heero - dijo tomando su brazo - Será mejor que vuelvas a la cama. Debes esta cansado.

- No - contestó Heero con voz firme, mirando ansiosamente la puerta, y sin que nadie fuera capaz de moverlo.

- Creo que Heero desea hacerle compañía - terció Milliardo viendolo fijamente

- No puede quedarse aqui. Necesita comer algo - aclaro Sally

- No tengo hambre - replico Heero sin mirarla

- Debes comer algo, Heero - intervino Milliado.

Sally lo miró diciendole claramente que no le parecía una idea apropiada, y menos con el estado en el que Heero todavía se encontraba. Pero el chico asintió vagamente y entró en la habitación. Milliardo tomó conciliador el brazo de Sally y le hizo caminar. Relena apareció al final del pasillo, justo para ver como Heero se encerraba en la habitación.

- ¿Que sucede aqui? - vocifero - ¿Por que dejaste que Heero se levantara? ¿Y por que dejas que entre en la habitación de ese? - movió la mano convulsivamente señalando la puerta del fondo sin tener idea de quien la ocupaba.

- Shhh. - le calló Sally

- Lo único que Heero necesita es aclarar un poco sus ideas - declaro Milliardo suavemente

- ¿Y ese chico en que va ayudarlo? ¿No sigue inconsciente? - pregunto Mikou enfadada - ¿Quien es?

- Es un Maxwell - repitió Sally tranquilamente - Y si, aun no despierta.

- ¿Maxwell?... Creí que estaba claro que todos estaban muertos - replico Relena sin molestarse en bajar la voz

- Es una larga historia. - cortó Milliardo

- Pues quiero escucharla.

- Si, yo también quiero. - exigió Mikou rápidamente

Sally miró a Milliado y éste suspiro al decir. - Muy bien, vayamos al salón.

YY YY YY YY YY YY

- Listo - replico Catherin felizmente al cambiar los vendajes del cuerpo del chico de la cama.

- No tenías porque ser tan ruda - replico él haciendo una mueca de dolor al intentar levantarse.

- No tienes porque quejarte - reclamo ella enfada ayudandole - Mira nada más como terminaste.

- ¿Y por eso estas enfadada conmigo?

Catherin suspiró. - No estoy enfadada contigo - aclaro, y agitó la cabeza - Estaba aterrada al pensar en lo que podría sucederles - sus ojos se empañaron - Todo esto es como una pesadilla - su voz se ahogo y lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas

- Tranquila, Catherin - aplacó Wufei estirando una mano para darle débiles palmaditas en la espalda. - Duo estara bien, y veras que pronto le pediras que se calle por que no va a dejar de hablar. Cuando vuelva con nosotros...

- ¿Volver con nosotros? - hipo Catherin sorprendida

- Claro que volvera con nosotros, ¿no? - pregunto Wufei sin entender la sorpresa de la chica - ¿Con quien más, sino? Y si crees que permitiremos que alguien se lo lleve contra su voluntad estas muy equivocada.

Un timido golpe los interrumpio, y Catherin se dio prisa para enjuagar sus lagrimas y abrir la puerta. Recibió con una sonrisa a la chica parada en la entrada, con una charola de comida. Un delicioso aroma a sopa caliente entro por la habitación, siendo recibida con un gruñido por parte del estomago de Wufei.

- Pasa, Hilde - sonrio Catherin haciendose a un lado - Gracias. No debiste molestarte.

Y Hilde, evitando por todos los medios ver a Wufei, contestò con cortesía - No es molestia.

- Bien, Wufei, ahora vuelvo, tengo que ver si Trowa ya despierto. Hilde te hara compañía - empujo suavemente a la chica, cuyo rostro resplandecía de un rojo intenso y su mirada expresaba total sorpresa por la situación, para después guiñarle un ojo a Wufei y salir; añadiendo: - Sé amable. Y duerme un poco.

Wufei se mordió la lengua antes de replicarle. La chica le acercó la charola y ocupo el lugar junto a la cama. Wufei concentro toda su atención en el plato, mascullando un débil "gracias".

- ¿Has visto a Duo? - preguntó él con genuino tono de preocupación - Catherin no me ha dejado salir de aqui, y no sé donde esta.

- Esta en el pasillo del fondo, después de las escaleras - contestó ella, preparando el te - Sally insistió que debía permanecer ahi, no existe posibilidad de que alguien lo moleste. Trowa descansa a tres puertas de aqui. También ha preguntado por él.

- ¿Como está?

La chica movió la cabeza. - No ha despertado, y el medico teme por su estado emocional después de que se le explico lo que le paso. Ahora Heero ha decidido quedarse con él.

- ¿Heero? - escupió Wufei atragantandose con la sopa.

- Si, despertó hace algunas horas, y desde que se levantó fue directamente al cuarto de Duo. Ni Sally, ni Relena han logrado sacarlo de ahi.

- Pues no se quienes son ellas - replico Wufei - pero no creo que sea buena idea que Duo permanezca solo con un desconocido.

- Quatre opina que no es desconocido, han estado juntos varias veces. Y es un buen chico, amable, aunque algo serio, firme y guapo.

- Sigue siendo un desconocido - gruñó sintiendo algo ebullir al escuchar los elogios que hacía

- ¿Por que eres tan terco? - reclamo la chica empezando a enfadarse - Tal vez sea bueno que cuando Duo despierte vea a Heero.

- ¡Pero él no es nada de Duo!. ¿Por que tiene que estar ahi? ¿Por que le preocupa tanto?...

- ¡No puedo creerlo! - cortó ella airada - Tu no puedes decidir quien esta con Duo y quien no. Todos aqui estan preocupados por su salud, y a ti solo te preocupa quien esta con él. Debería estar más interesado en saber si se recupera.

- ¡¿Quien ha dicho que no me preocupo?! Por eso precisamente no quiero que ese tal Heero este con Duo, porque estoy preocupado. ¡No quiero que un extraño este con él!.

- ¡Heero no es un extraño! - estallo la chica sin poder contenerse

- ¡Para mi lo es!

- ¡Eres tan terco!

- ¡Y tu eres imposible!

- ¡En ese caso será mejor que te deje solo, seguramente no querras estar con una extraña!

- ¡Exactamente! ¡Ya sabes donde esta la puerta!

- ¡Bien!

Y con gran dignidad Hilde se fue azotando la puerta. Wufei observo el lugar por varios minutos, intentando calmar su colera. Miro su plato, y frunció el entrecejo, el hambre acababa de abandonarle. Cuando hubo apartado la charola, se dejo caer en la cama...

Catherin iba a matarlo.

YY YY YY YY YY YY

- Algo asi - escuchó decir Catherin cuando se acercaba al cuarto donde Trowa descansaba

- Es bueno que no hayan detenido sus planes - esa voz era la de Trowa, y Catherin sonrió al detectar cierto tinte de alegria en ella

Toco suavemente, e inmediatamente las voces se detuvieron. Momentos después unos ojos aqua le recibian brillando alegremente.

- Hola, Quatre - dijo ella sonriendole - ¿Como sigue el herido?

- Muy bien. No ha hecho esfuerzos innecesarios, ha comido, y hemos tenido una charla bastante agradable - contesto el rubio cerrando la puerta, y siguiendo a la chica hasta sentarse a su lado.

- Me he dado cuenta

- ¿Como esta Wufei? - pregunto Trowa mirando fijamente a su hermana

- Bien, ya sabes, quejandose y gruñendo, nada fuera de lo normal. Cambie sus vendajes, le di su medicina. Ahora mismo Hilde le acompaña y vigila que se coma todo. Solo venía a despedirme. Volvere mañana.

- ¿No deseas quedarte de nuevo, Catherin? - preguntó Quatre

- No, me sentiría totalmente fuera de lugar. Si me quede anoche, solo fue para hacerle compañía a Duo, pero creo que hoy estaría de más, volvere mañana; además, quede de informarle a Yun de la situación.

- ¿Yun? - se ahogo Quatre, sin ver el leve fruncimiento de cejas por parte de Trowa

- Si; después de que ustedes ser fueron, llego a la casa y me dijo que se había encontrado contigo. Dijo que había intentando hablarte, pero que tenias mucha prisa y lucías preocupado, le dije lo que había sucedido, y me pidió que le contara si algo más llegaba a suceder.

Quatre enrojeció sin poder evitarlo al recordar exactamente lo que le había dicho a Yun, y evadió la mirada esmeralda del chico alto. Las cejas de Trowa se juntaron más al no comprender el porque de la actitud del rubio.

- Bien - dijo Catherin levantandose - Vendre mañana. Cuidate Trowa. Y Descansa.

Le beso la mejilla, se despidió de Quatre, y se marcho. Al salir notó que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, y se envolvió en una manta apresurandose para llegar a casa... Deseando más que nada que Duo despertara pronto.

YY YY YY YY YY YY

Durante la tarde quedo patente que Heero no planeaba salir del cuarto. Sally le envió la comida y la cena a la recamara. Relena entró a reclamarle por no descansar, pero él mismo la saco cuando comenzo a alzar la voz. Milliardo se presentó para informarle sobre lo que planeaba hacer y él asintió ligeramente distraido. En un total y tranquilo silencio, él mismo se encargo de colocar un trapo humedo sobre la frente del trenzado cuando las pesadillas parecían volver.

Se quedó ahi, contemplandolo sin saber que hacer. Algo raro en él porque había estado seguro de que era capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa que se le pusiera enfrente. Miró el rostro del trenzado, mientras el chico apretaba los ojos, gesticulaba sin decir nada, o se revolvía en mantas, o se quedaba quieto.

Ahi estaba lo que con tanto esfuerzo había ignorado alguna vez, y que ahora lo sentía tan tangible que le asustaba: Su pasado borroso y olvidado.

¿Que pasaría ahora?

Tenía que admitir que cuando era pequeño había fantaseado sobre la posibilidad de que alguien de su familia estuviera viva; pero solo habían sido sueños, y nunca jamás había ido más alla. Él mismo se había obligado a aceptarlo y a vivir con ello... Y aunque la presencia del trenzado le trajera recuerdos, jamás había pensado en la posibilidad que ahora tenía frente a sus ojos...

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Se revolvió en las mantas cuando la mirada avellanada punzo su cerebro. Vio a Treize Khushrenada inclinandose cortesmente; pero no era el Treize que había conocido, con quien había bailado. El hombre al que veía era más joven, sus facciones más suaves, y le tendía la mano a una mujer que reconoció inmediatamente.

No escuchó su nombre, pero fue claro para Duo al leer sus labios, ' Helen', dijo el recuerdo y su cuerpo se estremeció. Sostuvo su cabeza, intentando detener el zumbido.

Cual no sería su sorpresa al ver dos ojos cobaltos devolviendole una mirada desde el pozo gigantezco a sus pies. Pero no pertenecían al joven alto y apuesto él conocía. Eran de un pequeño que le miraba feliz, y que le hacía señas para que se acercara. Lentamente fue inclinandose para ver porque sus rasgos se parecían tanto a los del chico que conocía.

Y de pronto la imagen del pequeño se esfumo y su rostro fue sustituido por el de un hombre de mirada cruel y sonrisa lujuriosa; cuando las manos de ese hombre quisieron tocarlo, no pudo retroceder, y sintió su peso derrumbarse hacia el agua.

Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando notó que caía rápidamente, sus entrañas desaparecieron dejandole un horroroso vacío, mientras su cabeza giraba y gritaba. Veía imagenes confusas, pero claras. Personas muertas cuyos rostros veían tan nitidamente como si estuvieran frente a él, gritos traspasaron sus oídos. Su corazón se acelero al ver el final del pozo... Gritó cuando notó que el liquido, que en un principio había creido que era agua, no poseía la pureza de ésta. Sintió su vizcosidad al entrar en contacto con ella, y su paladar degusto el sabor metalico de la sangre cuando ésta entro por su boca.

Y al instante despertó aterrado, sudando y temblando.

Sintió manos en su rostro y las apartó bruscamente girandose sobre sí para vomitar, aun tenía la sensación de sangre por su boca y su cuerpo, y al llevar una mano a su cara notó que lloraba sin que él se diera cuenta de ello. El terror inyectó cada celula de su cuerpo cuando descubrió un pequeño parche en su labio, y lo quito sin consideración provocandole que la pequeña herida se abriera de nuevo. Sin desearlo, pequeñas gotas se filtraron por su boca, y la tapo antes de vomitar de nuevo. Pequeños escalofríos estremecían su cuerpo, y una oleada de panico se apodero de él cuando escuchó decir:

- ¡Llamen a Sally! - gritó una voz desconocida, y escuchó la puerta abrirse

- Duo...

Pero el terror fue más cuando levanto la mirada al escuchar su nombre. Sentía su cerebro adormecido e hinchado, como si alguien lo hubiera exprimido, y después lo hubieran llenado de una sustancia pegajosa, y asquerosa; pero eso no le impidió reconocer a la persona que tenía junto a él.

Los ojos cobalto lo miraban con preocupación brillando claramente...

Y como una fugaz visión, el rostro del chico que intentaba sostenerlo se transformó trayendole un rostro de los recuerdos ocultos. Sus ojos se agrandaron aterrados, se sintió palidecer y su corazón dejo de latir un momento para regresar con un ritmo desenfrenado y veloz...

Lo unico que atino a hacer fue golpear los brazos del chico junto a él, saltar de la cama y esquivar a la mujer, mientras gritaba una y otra vez "no, no, no" y volaba hasta la puerta; ésta cedió facilmente, la persona que había salido la había dejado abierta.

Voló por el pasillo escuchando su nombre trás de él. No se detuvo cuando tropezo con el hombre alto a la vuelta del pasillo; al caer se arrastro por un lado, aprovechandose de la estupefacción del hombre, y enseguida reemprendió su carrera... Vio a una mujer salir de una de las habitaciones y torció a la derecha sin tener idea alguna de a donde se dirigía. Las escaleras quedaron frente a él y antes de que aclarara sus pensamientos, escuchó a la misma voz gritar su nombre

- ¡No! - gritó cuando sintió como dedos rozaban su brazo en un intento de sujetarlo, se agitó y dio un paso tambaleante hacia delante.

Sintió su pie deslizarse por la suave alfombra, y de pronto los escalones y las paredes comenzaban a bailar frente a sus ojos, vio un vacio, y aquella voz grito de nuevo su nombre escuchandose lejana, resonando en las profundidades de su cerebro.

Se sintió caer... Y al momento en que vio el escalon agrandarse frente a su vista en sus oídos rugieron gritos obligandolo cerrar los ojos para dejar de escucharlos; se dejo llevar. Notó que se desvanecía rápidamente. Su cuerpo se quejo silenciosamente, sus brazos y piernas dejaron de responderle, y toda imagen se sucedió una tras otra con una velocidad impresionante. De pronto... se detuvo.

El mundo dejo de dar vueltas trayendole más conciencia de su estado. Percibió un amargo sabor recorrer su garganta, y sus nervios palpitaron intensamente haciendole notar un vago e insignificamente dolor en su cuerpo. Sentía como si su aliento acuchillara sus pulmones, y su cabeza estuviese a punto de estallar. Brillantes luces bailaron en su vista cuando abrió ligeramente los ojos... Vio siluetas borrosas inclinadas sobre él, sintió el movimiento del aire que tocaba su cuerpo; pero sus oídos todavía no lograban conectarse con el mundo.

Poco a poco, como si abrieran la puerta de un cuarto oscuro, la luz golpeó su rostro y el sonido llegó aunque con una ligera distorsión. Escuchó pedir ayuda, escuchó su nombre... Y se aterro cuando lo primero que vio fue la misma mirada cobalto desde hacia rato.

Se agitó y su cuerpo percibió más claramente el dolor. Saltó apoyando una pierna, pero esta resbalo.

El cuarto volvió a girar y temblar; se desplomó siendo recibido por unos brazos que no reconoció ni se esforzó por identificar. No le importara en lo más minimo a quien le pertenecían, daba lo mismo que fueran de un conocido o un desconocido, un amigo o un enemigo; ahi, en ese momento, implicaban salvación y cordura. No quería -no podía- enfrentar a la mirada cobalto... Enloquecería.

Se abandono al cuerpo que lo detenía, se sostuvo de él como unico medio de sobrevivencia, se aferro como si dependiera de él su cordura, nada más, ni las personas a su alrededor, ni los gritos, ni las voces... No dejo que un solo sollozo escapara de su garganta, se quedo callado intentando reponerse, pero dejando que lagrimas silenciosas y dolorosas cubrieran su rostro y cayeran hasta sus brazos.

Temblores sacudían su cuerpo, e hizo caso omiso de las presencias a su alrededor.

Quería silencio, quería soledad; quería que todos se fueran y lo dejaran ahi. No preguntas, no consuelos; nada. Sus pensamientos eran el caos total, reviviendo los ultimos acontecimientos; recordando, muy a su pesar, todo lo que había pasado... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? era la pregunta ininterrumpida, y lo peor es que no existía respuesta.

Perdido en el mar de confusión que era su cerebro, dejo de ser conciente de si mismo por breves momentos, hasta que no supo ya de sí.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

- Ha vuelto a caer inconsciente - aseguro la profunda voz de Zech en cuanto se inclino para revisar el estado del trenzado.

- ¿Que paso? - preguntó Hilde llevandose una mano a la boca - Lo vi correr hacía mí, pero cuando intente hablarle corrió a las escaleras.

- Me sucedió algo parecido - dijo Zech ayudando a su prometida a levantarse - Choco conmigo, y antes de que pudiera detenerlo se había marchado.

- Salto de la cama - respondio Noin alterada - Se despertó gritando, y en cuanto - miro a Heero, que permanecía silencioso - no sé... solo...

- Será mejor llevarlo de nuevo a su cuarto - dijo Sally - ¿Podrías? - le preguntó al chico que sostenía a Duo en ese momento.

Shen asintió con la cabeza. A su lado, Catherin acariciaba la cabeza de Duo, conteniendo las lagrimas; no muy lejos Yun observaba la escena asombrado. Los tres habían sido recibidos por Sally, y se disponían a visitar a Duo, cuando escucharon gpritos, y voces... Y de pronto, Duo apareció en la escalera, rodó por la misma, gritó y saltó sin escucharlos a ellos.

- Hilde, por favor envia por el medico - ordeno Sally, mientras Shen levantaba el cuerpo inconsciente del trenzado - Pueden llevarlo a su habitación, en un momento estare con ustedes... Vamos al salón, hay algunas cosas que aclarar.

- Milliardo, - llamo la mujer en cuanto ella, Zech, Heero y Lucrecia entraron en el cuarto. - ¿Shun se ha comunicado contigo?.

El rubio agitó su cabeza. - Pretendia mañana ir a verlos.

- ¿Que pasara con la boda? - pregunto Treize entrando, y a Sally le dio un tic nervioso en su labio inferior - Lo siento, no pude evitar escucharlos.

- Lo mejor sería posponerla - aseguro Noin - No es el momento adecuado.

- No creo que sea una buena idea - replico Treize sonriendo amablemente - Esta boda se ha planeado desde hace meses, y necesitarian una excelente excusa para cancelarla ahora; lamento decir que el nombre de Duo se vería incluido. En cuanto escuchen el nombre Maxwell todos desearan verlo y querran comprobar su historia... Y dudo que eso sea lo que necesite ahora. Debemos esperar que su estado emocional... se estabilice un poco.

- ¿Que sugieres? ¿Que la boda se celebre en estas condiciones? - pregunto Sally irritada

- Si. Podrían fingir que nada ha sucedido - Sally mascullo algo que nadie logro entender - Denle un poco de tiempo al 'pequeño' Maxwell para que se recupere. Puedo asegurar que lo que todos necesitan es una distracción, los preparativos estan listos. Relena y Mikou estaran dispuestas a ayudar

- No sería una buena idea - comenzó Noin, pero calló al ver la sonrisa de Treize

- Es una excelente idea - afirmó él con convicción - No creo que el chico desee que todo se suspenda por su culpa, en suficientes cosas tiene para pensar. Y ayudaria de cierta forma a deshacernos del ambiente tan tenso que hay por aqui - la mirada azul de Sally brilló peligrosamente, pero o Treize no se percató de ella, o simplemente la ignoro - Incluso estaría perfecto que Milliardo se quedara, yo partire a ver a Rashid.

Milliardo y Lucrecia intercambiaron una breve mirada. Heero meditaba en la situación. Y Sally estaba a punto de perder los estribos, al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción del rostro de Treize. El unico interes que Khushrenada tenía para realizar la boda a pesar de las circunstancias, era asegurarse de que Low no abriera la boca.

- Claro que si prefieren exponer al chico a toda una situación tensa, frente a personas que quieran comprobar la veracidad de su historia, ahora mismo puedo dar el aviso sobre la postergación de la boda - añadió al ver la cara titubeante de los dos interesados.

Sally, muy a su pesar, aceptó que tenía la razón, aunque había algo en todo eso que no terminaba por gustarle; asintió con la cabeza ante la expresión de confusión de Noin, quien se relajo y se permitio una pequeña sonrisa a su prometido.

- Si estas de acuerdo - dijo Milliardo - Pero,...

- Sally. El medico llegó - anunció Hilde apareciendo en su puerta.

- Creo que ciertas cosas aun son delicadas - murmuro Noin tristemente después de que Heero saliera.

YYYY YY YY YY YY YY YY

- Oh, ¿Puedo pasar? - pregunto Catherin al entrar en la habitación. - Sabía que estarias aqui, Quatre.

El chico rubio le sonrió. - Trowa estaba listo para tomar su desayuno, ¿viste a Hilde?, salió para averiguar porque tanto ruido pero no volvió.

- Duo despertó - comentó y dio una breve explicación sobre lo que le había dicho Noin - El medico lo revisa ahora, y nos pidió que salieramos.

- ¿Estara bien? - pregunto Trowa seriamente

- Esperemos que si. Shen se quedo junto a él en espera de que despierte - se forzó a sonreir - Por cierto, casi lo olvidaba. Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo, Quatre.

Quatre se volvió casi inmediatamente y la contemplo con ojos confusos. Trowa, que en ese momento se disponía a comer, levanto la mirada hacia Catherin, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo, un nada-agradable presentimiento vino a posarse en su pecho.

- ¿Quien? - pregunto Quatre con curiosidad

- Yun

La sonrisa de Quatre se descompuso, y se quedo quieto sin saber que hacer. El nombre le trajo a Trowa un amargo sabor de boca, y sus manos temblaron imperceptiblemente al tomar los cubiertos. Un raro sentimiento brotó del fondo de su cuerpo.

- Espera afuera - señalo la chica y le sonrió amistosamente.

Sin ver a Trowa ni una sola vez, Quatre asintió a Catherin y salió del cuarto. En cuanto estuvo en el pasillo se encontro con los ojos penetrantes de Yun... Y ante la firme pregunta "¿Podemos hablar?" Quatre le indico que lo siguiera.

Catherin tomó asiento junto a Trowa, invitandole a comer, pero el apetito del chico más alto se había atascado en su garganta, y estaba seguro de que ningun alimento pasaría por ella.

- Debes comer, Trowa - dijo su hermana sonriendole - Vamos. Aunque sea un poco.

- No, gracias, Catherin... Por el momento no tengo hambre. ¿Como esta Wufei?

- No he ido a verlo, pero estoy segura de que debe estar a punto de levantarse ignorando cualquier advertencia. Pero no me cambies el tema, Trowa, come algo - El chico negó con la cabeza y volvió a excusarse. Catherin agitó su cabeza - Eres tan terco como Wufei.

- ¿Y Quatre? - pregunto Hilde entrando

- Esta atendiendo a un amigo - respondió Catherin, pero Hilde se extraño de ver a Trowa tan serio - ¿Para que lo buscabas?

- Sally deseaba hablar con él. Por lo de la boda y eso.

- ¿Boda? - pregunto Catherin asombrada, mientras Hilde se sentaba a su lado - ¿Quien se casa?

- Lucrecia y Milliardo. La han planeado desde hace meses, y esa fue la razón principal por la cual regresamos aqui. Sally me ha dicho que pensaban posponerla, pero Treize ha insistido en que no lo hagan. Dice que aunque las cosas no esten bien, no es buena idea retrasarla porque implicaria explicar todo lo sucedido, y eso no sería conveniente. Todos se encuentran ocupados, Heero ha sido enviado a su habitación, bajo ordenes de Sally para que mañana este recuperado. A mi me han asignado el cuidado de ustedes tres.

- Muy dulce de tu parte. ¿Has visto a Wufei? ¿Sigue en cama?... ¿Que sucede?

- No lo he visto desde ayer - aceptó la chica con cierto enfado - Tuvimos una pequeña discusión...

- ¡Wufei! - gritó Catherin poniendose de pie y saliendo apresuradamente sin hacer caso de la petición de Hilde para olvidarlo.

- Creo que Wufei tiene problemas - dijo Trowa seriamente

- Bueno, en ese caso creo que debere acompañarte

- No te molestes, no tengo hambre

Hilde frunció el entrecejo, y lo miro fijamente. El chico alto rehuyo su mirada y removió pensativamente su comida.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

- Wufei... - llamó la chica abriendo la puerta y quedandose de pie en la entrada

- ¿Que? - pregunto este irritado.

El enfado de la chica ebullo de nuevo - ¿Que demonios haces? - exigió saber al ver a Wufei al borde de la cama dispuesto a levantarse - Vuelve a la cama, ¡Ahora!

- Por favor, Catherin. Tengo que salir, caminar, me volvere loco si sigo aqui.

- No han sido más de dos días.

- Suficientes como para enloquecer a cualquiera.

- No, necesitas descansar.

- Necesito caminar.

- Wufei. No me hagas repetirlo.

- No tienes porque hacerlo. Voy a levantarme, paseare un poco; pero no me esforzare, ¿De acuerdo?

- Por supuesto que no; y ya que te aburriste sin hacer nada, ¿qué te parece si tu yo tenemos una pequeña platica sobre modales? - Wufei le miro intrigado - Y ahora mismo me diras por qué te peleaste con Hilde.

La expresión de Wufei se torno sombría, y se rehuso a contestar. Durante los primeros cinco minutos fingió acomodar su almohada para volver a acostarse, pero después no fue capaz de ignorar la mirada acusadora que Catherin le dedicaba. Asi que suspirando, gruñó:

- No me gusta que ese tal Heero este con Duo.

- ¿Que? - cuestiono la chica sin poder dar credito a sus oídos. - ¿Eso es todo? ¿Peleaste con Hilde solo porque eres demasiado protector?

Wufei pareció abochornado.

- Deja de comportate como bebe... No sé que problema tienes con Heero, pero no es más que tu terquedad. Cuando estuvo en la casa me pareció un buen chico. Elegante y confiable...

- Ya, ya - cortó Wufei ligeramente fastidiado - No te pongas a defenderlo también. ¿Quieres?.

- ¿Hilde lo defendio? - la curiosidad de Catherin predomino sobre su sentimiento de enfado, y las cosas comenzaron a tener un poco más de sentido.

- Si, enumero sus cualidades como si ellas me importaran. El tipo no parece muy amigable.

- Eso no debe importarte a ti. Si se preocupaba por Duo, deberiamos estar contentos... Bien, ahora ire por Hilde.

Wufei vio con ojos enormes la puerta, ahora cerrada, sintiendo su boca secarse.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Trowa, que escuchaba con atención el monodialogo de Hilde, se paralizo al ver al rubio entrar en su habitación. Un desagradable nerviosismo le hizo fijar su atención en la sopa que todavía no probaba. Catherin entró inmediatamente después.

- Debes comer algo, Trowa - señalo Quatre con genuina preocupación, evitando que Catherin pudiese hablar con Hilde.

Trowa se removió incomodo en su lugar, y tres pares de ojos le miraron con diferentes expresiones. Quatre se mostró preocupado; Hilde parpadeó perpleja ante la situación, y Catherin le sonrió con complicidad, entendiendo a medias la situación...

- Hilde, ¿puedes venir un momento?. - inquirio Catherin con voz suave y sosegada.

La chica asintió, y dirigiendole una ultima mirada al joven de la cama, siguió a Catherin cuidando de cerrar la puerta trás ella. Estaba a punto de preguntar a dónde iban, cuando identifico la habitación y las palabras se petrificaron en su garganta, no queriendo saber la respuesta. Ambas mujeres fueron recibidas con un indiferente silencio por parte de Wufei.

Después de una breve charla entre Catherin y Hilde, y de la insistencia de la primera para que Wufei hablara, el chico consiguió balbucear una disculpa medianamente aceptable, pero que Hilde agradeció con sinceridad. Después de todo, era la primera vez que le escuchaba disculparse.

- Tengo que ver a Duo - informó Catherin con preocupación y Hilde le aseguro que era muy posible que tuviera oportunidad. - Si necesitas algo, avisame Hilde.

En cuanto desapareció, Hilde tuvo la fugaz idea de marcharse. Wufei se dejo caer entre las almohadas, dormitando por el cansancio adquirido. Al contemplarlo, Hilde suspiro y se dejo caer en una silla cercana, siendo presa de un leve estremecimiento.

- No tienes que quedarte si no quieres - aseguro Wufei somnolientamente

- No es eso. - Wufei abrió ligeramente los ojos para mirarle con curiosidad - ¿No te pondras a gritar?

- Prometido.

- No me siento feliz de asistir a la boda en esté momento.

- ¿Boda?

- De Lucrecia y Milliardo. ¿Catherin no te ha dicho nada? - Wufei meneó la cabeza - ¿No sabes que Duo despertó?

Wufei casi saltó de la cama. - ¿Cuándo?

- Hace varias horas. El medico lo atendió después de que cayera por las escaleras; un joven de nombre Shen le acompaña.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- No estoy segura, pero estó es lo que sé.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

- Debes comer, aunque sea un poco, ¿quieres que envié a la doncella por una ración caliente? - el chico se rehuso - Catherin se enfadara si no comes. - sonrió.

¿Quien podía luchar contra esa sonrisa?; devolviendole un gesto de culpabilidad, Trowa comenzó a comer, y aliviado, el rubio se sentó a su lado ampliando su sonrisa.

- El medico dice que Duo se encuentra bien, - comenzó Quatre con alegría y optimismo - no tiene heridas graves. La caída le ocasiono varios moretones y su pierna resulto muy lastimada; en cuanto a lo demás, parece que se recuperara pronto si descansa lo suficiente. Una semana a lo sumo y podrá levantarse. Creo que ustedes estarán de pie mucho antes que él.

- ¿Cuándo hablaste con el medico?

- Hace poco, después de que Yun se fuera, lo encontre en el vestibulo. - el nombre le trajo un desagradable salto en su estomago, y Trowa intento contenerse.

- ¿Que buscaba Yun?. Si es que puedo preguntar - perfecto su voz no tenía toque alguno de irritación.

Quatre se encogió de hombros.

- Hablar, disculparse, preguntar. Nada del otro mundo - respondió con una temblorosa sonrisa y un inusitado enrojecimiento en sus mejillas, provocando que las preguntas inundaran la cabeza de Trowa.

- ¿Preguntar?

- Si... - Quatre miró en otra dirección y sus mejillas se encendieron más. No queria decirle lo que había hablado con Yun - De todo, de nada.

- ¿Por que tenía que disculparse?

- Buenoooo. - alargó la palabra y estuvo a punto de tartamudear - Me detuvo cuando iba a buscar a Milliardo y se sentía un poco culpable. Quería decirme que no había sido su intención. Parecía sincero asi que le dije que no necesitaba disculparse - volvió su mirada hacia Trowa, y se le adelantó - Come.

Trowa obedeció con mucho esfuerzo.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

- Heero; Sally te ordenó volver a la cama - Mikou se ofreció amablemente a ayudarle. El chico se dejo guiar con docilidad, todavía aturdido por los acontecimientos de esa mañana. - Relena se encuentra ayudandola, asi que es mi responsabilidad asegurarme que descanses lo suficiente.

Heero recargó su cabeza entre sus almohadas, fijando su mirada en el techo, y notando un vago repiqueteo en sus sienes. Su cuerpo dolía, tenía sueño y su cabeza no estaba como para darle un sentido a las cosas tan desquiciadas que acababan de suceder.

Escuchó con atención a Mikou, pensando que era la salida más fácil a todos sus problemas. Y lentamente fue perdiendose en la inconciencia. Por ultimo, una cantarina y dulce risa le hizo sonreír entre sueños, y alcanzo identificarla como aquella que hace once años no escuchaba...

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Lo primero que Duo vio al abrir sus ojos fue el afable rostro de Shen, que le recibió con un caluroso 'Hola', y una irresistible sonrisa. El trenzado parpadeo un par de veces, antes de enfocar el lugar, y sentir el amargoso sabor en su paladar. Tapo sus ojos con su mano al ver el cuarto temblar. Notaba un sudor frío recorriendo su cuerpo, demasiado irreal para soportarlo.

En los minutos siguientes Duo tomó su tiempo para aclarar sus ideas, evocar el ultimo de sus recuerdos, y registrar cada golpe y punzada que en su piel quemaba. Notó, no sin sorpresa, que un desgarrador dolor se centraba en su pierna izquierda, y su mano derecha hizo un ruido anormal cuando intento moverla.

- Tengo sed - farfullo con la garganta seca.

Shen, solícito, le ayudo a beber del agua que permanecía en el buro junto a la cama. El frío liquido se deslizo por su garganta como hielo congelando sus glandulas. Tosió sin poder evitarlo y estuvo a punto de atragantarse. Su espalda dolía, justo a la altura de su cintura, y deseo moverse para cambiar su posición. Gimió.

- ¿Qué te duele?

Duo no contestó inmediatamente. Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza, inflamando su ya adolorido cerebro, y deseo desecharlos porque sólo picaban su dolor. Cerro los ojos incapaz de mantener sus parpados abiertos... En cuanto la oscuridad cubrió su vista, una mirada cobalto se formó frente a él. Abrió los ojos al instante e intento levantarse. Shen en tono conciliador, le pidió regresara a la cama.

Miedo y terror se figuraron en sus ragos. Con el corazón desbocado, Duo le obedeció. Un llamado a la puerta evito que Shen pudiera preguntar nada.

- ¿Cómo sigue? - se escucho la voz de Catherin al cruzar el umbral. Shen estuvo a punto de contestar cuando fijo su mirada en el apacible rostro de Duo, que fingía dormir. - Veo que aún duerme. ¿Yun ha estado aqui?

- Se marchó después de que viniera con el chico rubio, Quatre, creo. - contesto Shen no queriendo interrumpir el fingido sueño de Duo. -Tenía cosas que hacer, y no podía esperar por mí. ¿Cómo están Trowa y Wufei?

- Descansan como es debido. ¿Vendrás conmigo o prefieres quedarte un poco más?... Todos estan ocupados con los preparativos de la boda y me siento incomoda estando aqui. Hilde y Quatre cuidaran de Duo, ya que no creo que sea conveniente venir en los proximos días.

- ¿Boda? ¿A quién se le ocurre celebrar algo asi en estas circunstancias?

- No puedes culparlos, la celebración fue preparada desde hacia días, no es algo que pueda posponerse asi como asi, Hilde me ha explicado las razones que tienen para mantener las cosas bajo control. No quiero que Duo pase por un mal momento, no deseo que se vea inmiscuido en más problemas. Me gustaría poder llevarlo conmigo, pero no es posible. Trowa y Wufei también deben descansar, Quatre y Hilde cuidaran de ellos mientras todo esto de la celebración termina.

Shen miro a Catherin una vez más antes de asentir. - Me quedare un poco más, si no te importa. Te vere esta noche.

Después de que Catherin se marchara, Shen tomó asiento junto a la cabecera de la cama, y no hizo nada para interrumpir el sueño fingido de Duo. Fijo su mirada en el techo y suspiro pesadamente. No se percato de que la almohada permanecía mojada, y que lagrimas silenciosas se deslizaban suavemente por las mejillasdel trenzado...

Continuara

_n/a_

_He vuelto!!!_

_y sé que la mayoría querra matarme, y no puedo culparlas. En primera por el tiempo que me tarde, y en segunda por el triste capitulo que les dejo. Lo siento por Duo pero las cosas no seran tan fáciles. No tomara tanto tiempo como parece, pero no siemprese puede aceptar todo tan de repente._

_¿les gusto? creo que es lo que más temo, porque si no, no se que voy a hacer. En verdad me disculpo por la tardanza, pero cuando mi compu se murió (hace meses) el capitulo murió con ella, no tenía respaldo asi que lo perdí y cuando intente reescribirlo fue mucho mas dificil de lo que me parecía. Asi que trabaje a marchas forzadas para recordar todo lo que había puesto y de la manera como había quedado y al menos creo que quedo decentemente._

_No duden en decirme si no les gusto. Estan en todo su derecho, y siento si pensaron que abandonaría el fic, puedo tardarme miles de años pero siempre actualizo. Es solo que me sumergí en otros proyectos y me costo trabajo regresar a este. Sorry de nuevo. Besos!!! me despido, y espero sugerencias o tomatazos._

_Mencionare a las peronas que dejaron review, si alguien me falta hagamelo saber porque no me gustaria dejar a nadie fuera. Solo que con una cosa y otra me es imposible poner a todas. Besos y mil gracias a todas y cada una de ellas, ya que todos los reviews fueron como un jalon de orejas que me recordaba el escribir, escribir y escribir. De nuevo, gracias a todas (porque dudo que haya chicos) ustedes- y si no contesto los review como es mi costumbre es porque no terminare ahora, asi que mejor me apuro._

_Aguila Fanel: Preciosa gracias por tomarte la molestia con cada review, sin duda los tuyos me recordaban constantemente que debía continuar._

_Arashi: Adorable amiga, gracias por todo. Más que nada por continuar tus fics._

_Angeli: no te preocupes, si presionas mejor que mejor. Asi me apuro_

_Hikaru Midorikawa: besos mujer y gracias por el review_

_MoonTear. Si, se que debería cambiarlo, pero aun guardo a esperanza para ser caz de escribir una escena lemon, si no me sale si lo cambiare. Como ves si lo he acabado, ahora me apuro con los demás._

_Duo Shinigami Maxwell Yui... si mucho tiempo pero prometí que continuaria y aqui estoy._

_Eizabeth linares. Gracias por el review_

_Eli: ya actualize espero te guste. siento la tardanza_

_Daina chan. Ya lo continue!!!! Besos! muchas gracias_

_Loretito!!! perdon la tardanza y perdon si no te he escrito mi tiempo no ha estado conmigo. _

_Aya Maxwell: ok, aqui la continuación. Sorry si hago que Duo sufra pero es necesario._

_Dark: aqui esta la continuación. nos vemos!!_

_Duo Yui. Ya lo se, pero aqui ando y no he muerto. Ya ves que si pudo aunque le toco lo suyo a Heero, ya veremos como salen de esto._

_Mariel: llegaron a tiempo, deseo concedido, espero te guste_

_Seiriu... bueno aqui esta el capitulo, Duo ha despertado pero las cosas no son tan faciles. Sorry por la tardanza. nos vemos_

_Ryo Asakura... Heero y Duo, especialmente este ultimo seguiran sufriendo, sorry pero la historia asi fue planeada._

_Tsubasa Winner. Yun se aparto del camino para salvar a Duo, pero creo que Trowita lo vera aun más tiempo_

_Angel de luz. El incentivo funciono, aqui estoy y he vuelto!!! espero el capitulo te guste._

_Mei Asakura. no te preocupes, pero aqui esta el capitulo que espero no sea decepcionante._

_Uru yuy. se que me tarde, y linda, gracias por tu apoyo. Besos, Treize seguira causando molestias pero de eso se trata._

_Nefichan.- estoy segura de que muchas te apoyaran. Pero sorry, y si con eso no basta, te dire que ¡¡Sorry!!! XD no, en serio, lo siento. aqui ando todavía _

_Angeli Murasaki te gusto? bueno eso espero, nos veremos pronto_

_Aryam el capitulo final aun no tiene pero pronto lo continuare lo más pronto posible. Besos_

_Shida ¡no mori!! he vuelto gracias al tren de regreso XDD (tu review me encanto) y aqui ando de nuevo_

_hermione potter es un placer verte por aca me sorprende, pero veamos como las cosas terminan._

_hotaru chan. Aqui esta la actualización, para que Duo y Heero terminen juntos falta algo de cosillas por pasar, con trowita debe arreglar ciertas cosas antes de que pasen a más_

_Eril. jojo... aqui esta la continuación gracias por el apoyo. Duo necesitara apoyo para recuperarse de su pasado._

_Me despido. nos vemos!!_


End file.
